


A Work In Progress

by I_Got_Bored_Okay



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Violence from an Ex Boyfriend, MC is EXTREMELY powerful, Unknown chapters because I know I'm going to write a lot, Valdemar is a Little OOC, black magic MC, don't worry the original male character isn't MC it's just a bad ex boyfriend, updates more during breaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-04-18 09:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 212,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Got_Bored_Okay/pseuds/I_Got_Bored_Okay
Summary: You have the ability to teleport yourself out of any situation. So of course, when you are paired up with Quaestor Valdemar to look into the connection between Lucio and the Red Plague, you are more than happy to teleport away from anything they do that so much as implies danger. However, over the course of time, you slowly start to actually care—and perhaps actually catch feelings. The only problem is that the focus has turned from Lucio and the Red Plague to you and your own life.
Relationships: Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Reader, Valdemar (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 250
Kudos: 321





	1. Exposition

Running away—you were running away. You didn’t know from what, or from whom, but you were running nevertheless. It was exhilarating, the feeling of your heart pumping rapidly in your chest. The night creaked uneasily around you as you jumped over another tree root which came out of nowhere, for the third time in your sprint.

A cold hand and overwhelming force tackled you to the side, causing a nasty crunching sound to come from the branches you landed on. You looked up, there were two glowing eyes staring straight at you. It was hard to see past them, but in the corner of your vision you had a view of their hand above their head, coming straight down to your—your eyes popped open.

You woke up gasping and in a cold sweat. You sat up so quickly that your head swam immediately after. Here you were in Nadia’s palace, in the comfort of her luxuries. All around you were calming walls; you were surrounded by long curtains. Soothing colors floated on the floor around your bed, all of them coming from various parts of stained glass. Your feet hit the ground with a slight thud when you got up.

_Well, that was certainly interesting, _you thought to yourself. You dressed yourself quickly. The second you were about to finish brushing your hair was when you heard a knock on the white doors of your room.

“Countess Nadia,” you smiled; she had a troubled look on her face. “Please, come in.”

“Greetings, MC,” she smiled as you closed the door behind her. “I have returned from last night with some interesting developments.” She led on. “It appears that regarding the case of the doctor Julian Devorak other evidence has appeared.”

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“It seems that other… claims have come up. Asra has been looking into the past and has discovered that Lucio’s death is related to the plague in some manner, though I myself am not sure how.”

“Oh.” Was all that managed to come out of your mouth. “Is there anything you want me to do about it?”

“You do have a delightful train of thought,” Nadia smiled. “Yes, I need you to investigate the connection between Lucio and the Red Plague.”

“Alright, when do I start?”

“There is one condition, though.” She stopped you from getting too enthusiastic. “You see, since it is related to the plague, you will have to be diving into the topic with one of the courtiers you met yesterday.”

Was it? Is it going to be? You weren’t sure. “I’m sure that whoever I will have to be working with will not affect me badly, so who is it?”

“I love your enthusiastic behavior,” she paused, as if unsure about her words for once. “You’ll be working with Quaestor Valdemar to investigate it.”

Ah, you knew it.

“You’re alright with that, aren’t you?” She asked with a concerned face. “I’m aware that they have an ability to make others uncomfortable.”

“No, I think it’s fine. When would you like me to start?”

She smiled, relieved. “I’ve scheduled a meeting with them this afternoon,” she said calmly. “Until then, try to get as much information regarding the Red Plague as possible. I have a feeling that this connection is larger than it seems.”

You’ve always enjoyed libraries. The tall, thin windows letting in small amounts of light just added to the ambiance of the large room. The desks were each beautiful and ornate, you paced around looking for something on the Red Plague that you haven’t already read. By this time, you’ve already picked out three books regarding the Red Plague, but each of them had no connection to Lucio whatsoever.

Maybe, instead, you thought, you should take a different approach. After all, there would be no such item directly connecting Lucio to the plague, a person with power probably wouldn’t have allowed that. There was a possibility for you to cross reference some things. With all of the things you’ve heard about the former Count Lucio, you wouldn’t be surprised if there was an entire section devoted to his life.

You walked into one of the darker corners toward the back of the library. The shelves towered over you; your eyes scanned the books carefully. One of them intrigued you. You reached out and heard someone behind you; you spun around and had to look up to meet their gaze.

Quaestor Valdemar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so. Yeah.


	2. Dungeon Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Valdemar go to the dungeons together and tensions rise right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll tonight.

You were still staring up at them, it wasn’t even noon yet and yet, here they were. They smiled down at you with that unreadable smile of theirs; their surgical mask was pulled down. You stared directly up to them with no response. They tilted their head to the side, maybe it was confusion as to your lack of any reaction.

“You know,” you started, “with your hand reaching over my shoulder like that, people wouldn’t be irrational to assume things.” You raised an eyebrow to see how they’d respond.

“My oh my, well then, I guess it’s most fortunate that we’re completely alone in this library.” They responded smoothly, showing their sharp teeth. You always wondered how that worked. “Have you ever considered, little magician, that you’re in my way?”

“In that case,” you slipped past them like an eel. “Go on ahead.”

You swore you could see their smile falter for just a second before their playful glint returned to their eyes. They pulled on a few books and a dim staircase was revealed. They turned back to you, it was a challenge of sorts. Down there, you could barely see anything. You couldn’t hear anything either, it sounded dead inside the stairway. They continued to scan your face for any reaction, but you remained blank.

“Care to come down with me to my dungeons?” They asked, you never knew they had one before. Their eyebrow was lifted, they were testing you. It was a challenge that you couldn’t refuse. You looked at them and their steepled fingers. Yep, it was definitely a challenge. 

“You know what? I think I just might.” You could teleport yourself away if anything became too hairy anyways. It’s not like they could’ve trapped you.

“Well isn’t that lovely of you, little magician.” They stepped to the side and gestured downward. “After you.”

It was a slightly uneasy feeling—having them just stare at you from behind. You could practically feel their gaze on the back of your head. The dim lighting wasn’t exactly helping either. The uneven stone steps would sometimes catch you off your guard and you’d almost trip. It seemed like the stairs would never end, so you did what any normal person would do: you tried to start a conversation.

“So. How was your day?”

“It’s eleven, I haven’t decided. What a peculiar question.”

Well, that was the end of that.

“You know one of the things that I miss the most about the Red Plague?” They asked with a hint of nostalgia in their voice. “The absolutely amazing way down. Just the amount of excitement that would come from the sense of discovering something new about the plague.”

“The ride down?” You asked, a black elevator came into view. The inscription on the plaque was… interesting to say the least.

“Oh, looking at the inscription, are you? Well, it is lovely. It had all the little doctors so scared when they first saw it. It was just adorable to watch.” They sighed, pulling out a key from their black apron.

They inserted the key and waited for you to get in the elevator. It was cramped, the lights were dim and they soon got in right after you, staring down at you with their large eyes. The door closed at an eerily slow pace and you waited, looking at them through the corner of your eye. They hummed, tapping their fingers together.

“You know, you are rather fascinating to come down here with me. Having no prior knowledge of what is underneath.” They hummed and continued to smile down at you in their odd manner.

“There isn’t much of a chance that you’ll actually do anything.” You stated carelessly, they laughed shortly. You really had no idea.

The doorway finally inched open, you stepped out first. Tables were set up around one table elevated above the rest. It was probably a display table. You looked down and it appeared that the tables were all bolted to the floor. When you got closer, you could see leather restraints attached to each one. It smelled cold and completely sanitary. You turned around to find them standing behind you at a distance too close for comfort.

“So the Red Plague and Lucio. Do you think they’re connected?” You asked.

“Ah, the plague. Hmm. I suppose they could be connected.” They hummed, it was like they were talking to themselves as much as they were talking to you. “But we’ll need some actual evidence before we can come to an actual conclusion. I remember the old days of collecting evidence. It was so fun to watch the symptoms develop.”

You glanced at the main table. “And I assume that one was yours?” You pointed backwards to where the main table stood solemnly and on its own.

“Yes of course,” they smiled and glided along the floor to the tables. You shrugged and decided to go along. “How intuitive of you,” they smiled. That was meant to be a compliment, right? They ran their hands over the restraints. “I remember when we installed these, it was such a fun time.” They stopped. “I wonder, what restraint size would you be?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You know, I’ve never exactly been great at estimating this.” They lied and took your wrist. “Maybe it would take… hmm… six inches in diameter?” They slowly placed your wrist down against the leather, staring at you to see if you’d do anything.

You sighed. Of course they were testing you. “You wouldn’t.” You stated cooly.

“Oh, I would, magician, trust me that I would. Of course, that is, if you’d allow me.” They smirked.

“What was it that you did on these tables again?”

“Vivisection.”

“Hmm, I might have to pass this time.” You said, their steady grip was still on your wrist. It was clear they weren’t going to be letting go any time soon. “Hey Val,” you smiled, their eyes widened at the nickname. “See you at lunch.”

And just like that you teleported away. You were back in the library, in the dark corner where they had originally found you. The bookcase was back to normal, you couldn’t feel their grip around your wrist anymore.

In the dungeons, Valdemar mused to themselves, looking at the emptiness in their hand that was just recently holding MC’s wrist. “How… riveting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next one will get a little more... interesting.


	3. An Eventful Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Hints of abuse warning - 
> 
> You meet an unexpected figure from your past and barely escape, but consequences follow you. Your lunch with Valdemar is affected with some... awkward statements as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals season is here and I might go MIA for a few days.

You sighed in relief after escaping the dungeon. You turned around again just to see someone unexpected. He wasn’t a welcomed sight, with his dusty brown hair and sharp eyes. It was someone from your past.

You and he got together a few years back. It was one of the sweetest times that you’ve ever had, every day was a joyous day whenever you two were together. Asra saw you two as inseparable by the time you two hit the two-year mark, something that he was reluctant to watch. However, one night you came back to Asra shaking in tears.

Time passed from then. It was peaceful until he started to talk to you again, small “hello”s by the shop, an occasional sideways glance at you in the marketplace. When he began to sink into your life again was when you became concerned. You began to see him everywhere you went.

_“Asra, I saw him again,” you said, concern and uneasiness was flooding in your voice. “This time he was in the marketplace.” _

_ “Why is he following you? Didn’t _he_ break up with you?” _

_ “I don’t know what to do,” you cried, “my mother wrote me that a man named ‘Chase’ had appeared at her doorstep. He went to my _parents_, Asra. I… I’m so lost as to what to do… what if he goes after them?” _

_ It was a normal occasion, his emotional outbursts. Looking back, you realized you may not have made the best romantic choices in your life. Of course now there wasn’t anything you could do about it. You just had to deal with it silently, with Asra at your side. _

_ “I…” Asra paused, he looked like he was deep in thought. The colors of the shop swam around him beautifully as he continued pondering. “I think it’s time I teach you how to teleport.” _

_ “And my parents?” You weren’t sure what to do about them, Chase was growing more instable each day. _

_ “I’ll use one of my masking spells on them. They’ll be safe, trust me.” _

_ After a tense moment, you sighed again. “Thank you, Asra. I’m not sure what I’d do without you.” _

_ “We’re friends, after all. What’re friends for?”_

_ His teachings had good timing with them. The next day you saw him in the marketplace again while you were gathering herbs. You saw him in the corner of your eye and walked down to a less populated place of the market. He appeared in behind you in a few seconds. It wasn’t that he knew how to teleport, it was that he knew how to get around quickly. _

_ “You thought you could avoid me, did you?” He was menacing, towering over you. _

_ “Didn’t _you_ break up with me? You were the one who ended this, why are you back?” _

_ “I-“_

_ “And stop going to my parents! Do you know how inappropriate that is? Don’t ever go after my family, don’t touch my friends or any of my loved ones. Just go away.” You wanted your words to sting the way his did when he broke your heart years ago. You also wanted to sound assertive enough to get him to stop following you. _

_ “Now, that’s no way to talk to your lover,” his hand was now on your shoulder, you almost spat in disgust. He was leaning in slowly, you were pinned against a wall now. _

_ “Get your hand off of me.” You growled. _

_ “Why? It’s not like you’d do anything about it, right?” His hand twirled a strand of your hair, his face was getting closer. “All you ever do is run away.” _

_ “Maybe you’re right.” You teleported yourself away to the comfort of the shop. You needed to take a cold bath or something, the feeling of his hand on your skin was something you absolutely hated. _

_ Asra was already there. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. You nodded, he sighed in understanding. _

_ “If you’ll let me,” he started slowly, he could see you were clearly shaken. “I’ll cast a masking spell on you too. So he won’t be able to see you or find you. But that is only if you’ll let me.” _

_ “He tried to pin me down, Asra. Then he tried to kiss me. I just want him out of my life!” You shouted, he came to soothe you immediately. _

_ “So I’ll take that as a yes?” _

_ “Do it. I never want to see him again.” _

Asra did his job, and he did it well. He was never able to find you again. Your parents had no complaints. Every time you saw him in the marketplace, it was like you were a ghost. He looked around and couldn’t find you, no matter how hard he tried. It was… relieving to not have to deal with that. It was like another problem finally buried. You could now sleep in peace.

So imagine your surprise when he appeared again, able to see you, for the first time in years. You were angry, confused, disgusted, but most of all, you were _scared_. How was he able to do this? What happened? Did the spell ware off? Asra just renewed it a few days ago before he left… this wasn’t possible. Yet, here he was.

Maybe you could take a chance. “Excuse me,” you said, trying to pass him. He instantly pushed his hand against the bookshelves, almost in the same manner as Valdemar did. You felt your neck tense with anxiety.

“You really thought you could escape me?” He laughed, your face dropped to a dead expression.

“Alright, spill. How did you find me?” You questioned.

“My, you’re quite more assertive than you were a couple of years ago, aren’t you?” He smiled. “I’ll have to change that,” he winked, you cringed. “Let’s just say that you’re not the only one with magic by your side now.”

Before you could say anything, he had a clear glass vial in his hand. He grabbed your jaw, you instantly punched his face.

“You’re going to regret doing that,” he growled, then poured the green substance down your throat by forcing its tip into your mouth.

You kicked him square in the stomach and spat the remainder of the liquid out. He landed on his back. You took this chance to disappear and did so, reappearing on the veranda of Nadia’s palace. You sighed, you didn’t know what the potion was, but you were going to have to extract from yourself somehow. You decided the best way to do so was by vomiting out the rest of the trash somewhere.

“And who would you be?” Valdemar asked, looking down at Chase and the shattered glass vial beside him.

He, of course, took off with a speed which should’ve been impossible for a human. Valdemar kneeled down and examined the glass vial and the rest of the liquid, trying to figure out what it originally held. They sighed, of course it was something to do with magic.

“This ought to be interesting.” They mused, they collected the rest of the glass and tried to collect some of the spilled liquid in round shard of the original vial.

Your stomach wasn’t exactly agreeing with you. You felt a lightheadedness which you weren’t exactly accustomed to. It wasn’t a poison, you were sure of that. If it were, you would’ve been dead by now. It was something different. Everything seemed to have a slight glow to it, including people who you saw pass through the hallways.

You thought to yourself as you sat on the veranda.

“A love potion,” you realized with horror. “Oh my… _argh!_” You hissed, covering your eyes.

The main thing about love potions was that they never worked. Of course they never worked, there were some things in nature that shouldn’t be toyed with. However, of course, someone in the past tried and failed horribly. The first person you made eye contact with was the person you would be infatuated with for the next decade.

Your mind was running, your thoughts were scattered with the slight wind around you. This meant that… if Valdemar was the person you were supposed to be having lunch with by now… oh no. Did you make eye contact with any of the servants passing through the hallway? Gods, you couldn’t remember. No, you couldn’t have, it was impossible. If you did, you would’ve been struck with a train of unstoppable emotions.

“Hello again, MC.” Okay, this was easy, just don’t make eye contact! Easy. You kept looking down at the table.

“Hello, quaestor,” you said, looking off into the distance. You could see them in the corner of your eye but didn’t dare to look at them directly. You could see them staring at you, or facing you at least. They took a seat as the first meal was served.

“I would say that was a fun moment that we just had. It was a shame that you had to… run away.” They teased, you could see their smile. It was getting gradually harder to keep looking away.

“Speaking of, I might have to do that again.” You murmured, the spell would lose effectiveness if you didn’t see anyone for the next few minutes. You stood up, they stood as well.

“Leaving already, little magician?” At seeing this, another servant carrying more food backed away from the entrance. “I don’t know you well, but you strike me as the kind of person who would have a decent sense of courtesy.”

“Well, you see, I’m in a bit of a predicament right now. Think of it as a personal emergency.”

“And does it have something to do with the man in the library that I just saw?” Oh no, they saw him. You paused.

“Just… don’t look at me, alright?” You asked softly.

They sighed in return. “Fine, if it’s games that you want to play, then games it is. In return for telling me about your little intruder, that is.”

You both sat down again, the servant rushed in and rushed out. You glanced at them. They were keeping their promise and were looking to the side, outwards to the lovely view of Nadia’s garden. You smiled, at least they were one to keep their word.

“He’s my ex,” you began.

“It always starts like that for you little humans, doesn’t it?” They sighed. You would’ve appreciated the joke if you weren’t in such panic.

“He’s abusive.”

“Do tell,” they sounded genuinely interested, although you couldn’t read for what reasons they were.

“After he ended the relationship, he began stalking me. I didn’t think much of it at first, but then he showed up at my mother’s doorstep as a threat of some sort. I had to get the rest of my family to move to different addresses. My friend cast an invisibility spell on them and me as well so we couldn’t be seen by him.”

“Well, that didn’t seem to work.” Valdemar stated coldly. They hated intruders, that man was awfully close to the entrance of their dungeons. Should he ever enter, though, it wouldn’t be much trouble disposing of him.

“Yeah, I know.” You nearly snapped, then regained composure. “He tried to drug me with a… potion.” You didn’t want to give away too much detail.

“And this potion is the reason I can’t look at you?” Valdemar questioned smoothly, their expression was blank as well. “What if I just glanced at you? Would that make a difference?”

“No!” You shouted and looked down immediately.

“Hmm… interesting reaction. What kind of potion would make you so _fearful_, little magician?”

“It’s.” Now or never, you thought. “It’s a love potion. If I make eye contact with anyone, I’ll instantly become infatuated with them for the next ten years.”

“Oh.” Was all that could be said.

“Not that being with you would be _bad_,” you rushed to make sure you didn’t offend them. “It’s just that if I’m going to love someone… I want it to be real.”

“Yes, human emotions are odd like that.” Their comment could’ve been interpreted many ways, as all of their actions could have been.

“So you understand my reluctance of looking at you?” You asked shyly.

“Yes, completely,” they smiled.

“Great.” There was a silence. “In an hour, I’ll be fine, and any effects would have worn off and the potion will have been rendered useless, by the way.” You added in a rush of words.

“I’m glad that that absolutely _horrid_ spell will have been disposed of, then.” They returned with a smile.

“Hah, you’re not the only one.” You laughed. “Alright, so since I’m here anyway… logically, there will be little found about Lucio’s connection to the Red Plague. There’s practically nothing written about it in the library anyways.”

“Well you’re a diligent one.” They commented.

“I was thinking of finding Julian Devorak and seeing how things are connected. You worked with him regarding the Red Plague after all. And he should’ve been in close contact with the Count before his death.”

“Yes, I’d think that to be logical.” They replied.

“Great! Let’s start with finding him, then.” You noticed that Valdemar hadn’t touched their meal at all. “You don’t eat?” You questioned as politely as you could.

“I don’t need this human sustenance.” They said, why did everything have to have an underlying connotation with them?

“Good for you.” Slipped out of your mouth. “Well, I’ll just… be going now. This was nice. Let’s meet up in the library tomorrow and then we’ll begin looking for Julian.”

“Yes,” they replied and stood up as well.

Just before you left, you had to add something. “And um… thanks for not making eye contact.” You laughed. “Have a nice afternoon,” you flashed out of reality for a second and appeared in your room, alone with the light of your windows at last.

You looked at the door. You walked to it and murmured a few things, casting a binding spell to it. Colors flew out of your palms, like little streams of light. They wrapped around the handles of the double doors. Now, nobody could get in without your permission. You looked at the windows and other possible points of entry. It was going to be tiring, but you’ll have to do it anyway if you wanted to get any sleep tonight.

You spent the rest of the night casting spells upon the windows and any servant entries that you could find in the room. Soon enough, your room was air-tight. Not even servants could get in. You had to contact Asra soon about your masking spell. It wasn’t working, obviously. You sighed and continued draining yourself of power to seal all the windows. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals season? More like "activate survival mode". Alright, anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one eventful night, you see Quaestor Valdemar in what seems to be a dream. Soon enough, though, you learn that certain spells don't work on them. You also discover how Chase was able to see you again after all of those years in a discovery which angers you to your core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- WARNING: Tiny bit of smut in the beginning -   
\- ANOTHER WARNING: Possessive Ex-Boyfriend - 
> 
> Anyways, writing this is fun as heck.

“Ah!” You groaned, your head flung back.

All you could see was the pitch blackness of the night. Something wet and slimy was between your legs, moving and pumping itself into you. Your hands clung onto the bed sheets; your stomach felt a familiar tightening and warm sensation. Something was around your neck, restraining your breathing ever so slightly. You moaned again as it was getting harder to breathe. You heard someone whisper into your ear.

“Little magician, wake up.”

“Gah!” You bolted upwards, your eyes shot open. Valdemar?

You looked around yourself, your eyes scanned the room so rapidly that you had to take a breath and look again. All you could see was the dark. You sighed, walking over to the window. It was late. The moon was up, its soft rays shining through the window. Bits of silver swam through the curtains. You walked outside onto the balcony, you needed the fresh air.

Your seal was yours, after all. You could walk in and out freely and however you desired. Pacing outward toward the luxurious railing you felt the slight breeze brush through your hair. Some strands flew into your face and you had to fix your hair again. You looked downwards to the forests to the side of Nadia’s palace.

The trees seemed to be too beautiful for this world. The way the moonlight was reflected on the leaves was mesmerizing. You smiled, everything was peaceful. There was the slight sound of crickets in the background, an occasional owl hooted in the distance. You continued looking, not knowing what you were seeking out. That’s when you saw it.

You squinted. A tall, white figure was outside, pacing around slowly. Maybe they were looking for something. It was late anyways, you might as well. You murmured a few words, casting a large ring of white fire to appear in front of you. You looked through, it was a magnified view of the person.

It was Quaestor Valdemar. Why did you always seem to run into them? You continued to gaze through the portal. They were humming to themselves, their ruby red eyes glowed in the dark. They stopped, you held your breath. They turned around suddenly, looking around themselves with their eyebrows pinched together.

After a few moments of their eyes slowly scanning their surroundings, they pinpointed on you. They were staring dead straight at you. You gasped, this shouldn’t be possible. It was a spying spell, a person wasn’t _supposed_ to be able to see through it.

They began walking forwards with a smile, coming closer to you every second. You backed up and jumped back into your room, closing the balcony doors. You pushed the glass doors shut, pushing against them to make sure they couldn’t get in. You realized with despair the portal was still open. They continued walking forward, but stopped and bent down to gather something. You released a breath, they hadn’t seen you.

They picked up a small, red beetle and held it within their fingers. They held it up to the moonlight, examining its ruby red glow. They smiled, hummed, satisfied with their work. They were able to track that insect down in the forest, and turned around and began walking back to the palace grounds. But not before pausing again, and twisting themselves slightly to look back to where the beetle and your portal had been.

“Little magician, it’s not nice to spy on people.” They said. Your jaw dropped and they returned again. They shouldn’t be able to do this. “Unless, that is, you want to be found.” They paced closer again, for the second time tonight, and pocketed the beetle. They reached their hand up and slowly pushed it forward. This shouldn’t be possible… but they were doing it anyway. Their hand continued to get closer to the portal, two fingers outstretched as if to cup your face. “I can see you,” they sang in a higher voice, a deadly smile with sharp teeth displayed. You weren’t taking any chances, you closed the portal immediately.

They disappeared. Their image disappeared. You sighed in relief. You opened the doors. You walked out, half running and half panicked. You made a tiny portal this time, a small hole emerging at the foot of a tree nearby. You could see them walking away, satisfied. Then they looked down at you and smirked.

“Gah, why?” You closed the portal again. You looked over the railing. They were standing there, silent.

You continued staring. You were about to turn around when you saw them… wave? Their head was tilted, you could see the glow of their eyes, even though they were dim. You jumped back into your room and made sure that balcony door was sealed. You got into bed. You knew it wasn’t a dream, but you wanted to forget it anyways.

You were drifting in a void, silent and starry. You smiled, you felt perfectly rested in this place.

“MC,” you heard a voice behind you. You whirled around.

“Oh, Asra, it’s just you.”

“Why? Expecting someone else?” He joked, shrugging and half-laughing.

“It got…complicated.” You said. You remembered what happened earlier that day. “I… I actually have a few things I’m concerned about again.”

“What is it?” He asked, two chairs floated in the void and you each took a seat.

“I saw Chase again.”

“But he didn’t see you, right?”

“Well, you see… that’s exactly the problem.” You confessed. “He saw me. He tracked me down to the library in Nadia’s palace.” Asra’s eyes widened in horror. “Exactly.” You smiled, you didn’t know why though. “He tried to force-feed me a love potion.”

“Oh gods… MC, I’m so sorry.”

“He shouldn’t be able to see me!” You shouted. “He shouldn’t. I thought it was impossible.”

“It _should_ be… he has no magical ability whatsoever.” Asra’s expression changed to something unreadable. He was deep in thought again. “Unless… that was years ago.” He continued. “He… MC, I’m going to do something you might not like.”

“What is it Asra? You can tell me anything.”

“I’m going to peer into his memories.” He stated. He had a stubborn look on his face. “That’s the only way we can know.”

“He said something about having magic on his side.”

“Then it’s worse than I thought.” Asra said. “Are you… would you be willing to peer into his memories with me? I know it may be a bit… troubling. Especially after what he tried to do to you. Did it work, by the way? Well, obviously, it didn’t. But still, any effects?”

“No. I was having lunch with Valdemar and-“

“Valdemar?” His eyes shot open, he was in shock. “Quaestor Valdemar?”

“Yes.”

“Did you make eye contact?”

“No, they actually looked away when I asked them to.” Maybe now is the time you should mention it. “They know about Chase and the love potion… by the way.”

“MC, Valdemar is _dangerous_.”

“I’m only working with them to find the connection between Lucio and the Red Plague; Nadia assigned me.”

“But _still_,” he insisted. “You are…”

You gave him a look.

He sighed. “I could never stop you when you had your mind set.” He murmured. “Just promise me that you’ll be careful.”

“I can teleport myself away whenever I desire. But my magic doesn’t seem to work on them.”

“Well that’s because… ahhh. How do I. Okay, let’s get back to the subject. Chase. Let’s take a look into his memories.”

“We can do that?”

“It’ll be like watching a play.” He smiled reassuringly. “Give me your hand.”

You placed your hand in his, and together, you both began to have streams of light flow out of your fingertips. In front of you a picture was slowly emerging.

“This may be draining for you…” he said.

“It’s fine, let’s do this.” You said.

“Alright.”

The images became clearer. It was like living life through Chase’s eyes. Asra muttered something under his breath and waved his free hand forward, he was looking for something.

“Any traces of magic in his life, I’ll find and corner them.” Asra murmured.

Soon enough, you were looking through Chase’s eyes at a red fog. Asra became uncomfortable immediately.

_“I’ll do anything to get her back,” Chase stated adamantly. _

_ “Well then, that’s always a good thing to hear.” A white goat emerged, standing on two legs. “Come, now. Give your soul to me in exchange for a chance to have her again.” _

_ “And you’re sure that this will work?” _

_ “You don’t seem to know whom you are dealing with. I’m the Devil, of course I can grant you magical power.” _

_ Chase put his hand out. _

_ “But, of course, when the time comes to pay, then you’ll have to pay up.” _

_ That didn’t stop him. He shook the Devil’s hand roughly, staring straight ahead into his eyes. _

“I’m sick to my stomach,” Asra growled, then he looked at you.

“How… how _dare_ he.” You felt rage in your chest, the peaceful void slowly turned a deep shade of red. “_How dare he,_” no words could describe your disgust or your pure fury.

“MC,” Asra shook your shoulder. “Look at the void, look at the stars.”

You looked. The entire void was now blood red, redder than the fog of the Devil’s gates, redder than the ruby beetle Valdemar clutched in their hands, redder than their eyes and anything you had ever seen. The stars were getting dimmer, it was like they were becoming consumed by the red void and would soon disappear for good.

“Calm down, please.” You took a breath at his request.

“You’re right, Asra.” You said. “Getting angry will solve nothing.”

“MC, I’m going to leave an amulet for you. Promise me you’ll wear it.” He pulled out a gold figure from his bag. “Promise me. It’ll keep you away from the Devil’s power. Any magic that Chase or any evil creature tries to cast upon you will immediately be reflected. Chase won’t be able to see you as long as you wear it.”

He handed it to you slowly. “I promise,” you said. “I’ll never take it off.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. The void was peaceful and starry once again.

“I should be the one thanking you.” You replied, clutching the amulet.

“I almost forgot,” he said. He pulled out a green vase with a tiny plant in it. “I know how much you love your plants. Despite almost always using fire magic, of course.”

“Thank you!” You shouted, clutching the small vase in your hands. “What is it?”

“A mix between rose and jasmine flowers, I found it in a distant market and knew you’d love it.”

“You were right,” you smiled. “Oh, one more thing… where would I find Julian Devorak?”

He paused, maybe you shouldn’t have asked him that question. “Why?”

“Valdemar and I are going to ask him about the connection between the Red Plague and Lucio.”

“And you need Julain for that?”

“Wasn’t he a doctor?”

“Isn’t Valdemar the _quaestor_ who dealt with the plague itself?”

“But what if Julian has some actual proof?”

“I…” he stopped. “Good point,” he sighed. “I’d try using a tracking spell, that ought to work. As for _where_, I wouldn’t know. He moves around a lot.”

“Thank you, Asra. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

“Of course, MC.”

The dream was starting to fade. “Be careful!” Asra shouted before it faded. “You have to be careful around them, MC!”

“I will!” The peacefulness of the void slowly faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You're great! You made it!


	5. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to Asra's gifts, then go to find Valdemar, where a small game of chase takes place. After a bit of introspection, you make an awfully awkward apology to Valdemar for "spying" on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit all over the place.

You woke up for a start. You looked at the black nightstand beside you and saw both items. You smiled, getting out of bed and walking to the balcony with the plant. You placed it out on the balcony where the sun hit it perfectly and walked back inside, stretching as you examined the amulet.

It was gold and moderately heavy. There were hints of pale silver along its edges. You examined it further. Unscrewing a gold item, you found that the inside of the amulet contained something of magical properties. It was… light. You had no idea how light was able to be contained inside of an object, but you closed it immediately for fear it would escape from your hands and render it useless.

You placed it around your neck and smiled at your reflection. You felt safer with it already.

You realized you never really arranged a time or place to meet with Valdemar. This was going to be difficult. You figured they’d most likely be in the dungeons. You couldn’t get down, though, you didn’t have a key to the elevator. You could teleport there… but you didn’t know _exactly_ where it was, just what it looked like. Teleporting like that, with such inaccuracies, could bring unwanted consequences.

“I guess this can just be extra practice for a tracking spell.” You laughed, closing your eyes for a short moment. You took a deep breath before a fiery ring escaped from your fingertips, making the air around it appear distorted.

You looked into the portal. They should be here somewhere. As you suspected, you were right. They were in the dungeons. The only thing is that you couldn’t find _where_ in the dungeons they were. You were ripped from your thoughts, as well as from your room, when a black gloved hand ripped through the portal and grabbed you by your arm, pulling you in.

The portal closed behind you. You teleported a few feet away, out of their grasp. You looked at them, you were standing on the stage and they were two levels away from you. You still felt their icy and firm grip’s imprint on your wrist, staring at them.

They stared back, then looked at their gloved hand. You never really realized how skin tight their gloves must’ve been until they grabbed you. You smiled when they looked back at you with an unreadable expression.

Within a second, with no words, they rushed at you with inhuman speed. You teleported to the other side of the dungeons, now sitting on one of their tables nervously. They were on the stage, looking down at you. They weren’t out of breath at all, they looked _excited_.

“Why you slippery eel,” they smiled and rushed to you again, you disappeared and stood in the corner of the dungeon and smiled. They smiled back. “I’ve always enjoyed the chase.”

“Then perhaps one day I’ll let you catch me.”

“Oh, little magician, you’re too sweet.” They were getting faster. “This little game of chase can only last for so long.”

Each time you teleported somewhere else, they ran with increasing speed. Eventually, they were beginning to guess where you’d teleport yourself to. Their accuracy became better until you teleported right into their grasp.

“Don’t try,” they said just as you were about to disappear again. Their grip on your shoulders was cold and hard, but then they let go.

“You let go.”

“I’m not going to end such a fun game so _early_, magician.” They smiled. “Besides, we have a job to do. As fun as it would be to capture you once and for all, I’ll have to get our profession out of the way first.”

“Then it’ll be my pleasure to make sure we never find a connection.”

“Be careful with your words, never for a magician is a very long time.”

“You’ll be surprised at my stamina.” You replied smoothly, now it was your turn to toy with them. “And how long I can… _last_.” You took their hand and they froze. You pressed it to your lips and shot a wink up at them, they looked surprised to say the least.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” they retracted their hand.

“Now look who’s running away from whom.” You smirked, they looked shaken. Good. “Meet you in the library.”

“Wouldn’t you rather stay here?”

“Is that an invitation to stay?”

“After the way you stalked me last night, I’d think you’d be more than happy to stay.” They smiled, your smirk faltered. They _did_ know, you groaned internally. “What was the purpose of that, by the way? What were you trying to accomplish?”

“I…”

“I’m listening,” they smiled.

“Okay, so, um… I wasn’t _sure_ it was you so I tried to use a magnifying spell to see if it _was_ you and yeah here we are, quaestor.” You smiled after tossing out the jumble of words.

“You really _are_ a fool.”

“Why thank you.” You replied. They tilted their head to the side, smiling. “Alright, let’s find Julian.”

“Oh yes, Doctor 69,” they remembered. You couldn’t help but snicker. They shot you a glance.

“Sorry,” you muttered. “Anyways, I can use a tracking spell to try to find where he is at the moment.”

“Lovely, let’s begin then. Will you be needing anything?” They questioned, you smiled and appeared at the center table.

“I’ll need your table.” You said.

“Ah yes, that one is my favorite as well.” They approached you and stood behind you silently.

You murmured a few things, letting the power flow through your veins. You felt it in your lungs, and body, like a fire waiting to be released. You released a breath and waved your arm in a large circular motion. You could _sense_ Julian, but the place where he appeared to be was… interesting.

A white fiery ring appeared in front of you. You could hear Valdemar say “interesting” behind you as you peered into the scene. Warm sunlight flowed through the white stone windows. Potted plants were scattered, it looked peaceful and yet, slightly cluttered.

“Wait, I know where this is.” You realized. A book flew through the portal and you caught it just before it was about to hit Valdemar. You looked behind yourself, they had already moved out of the way.

“You’re fast,” they observed.

“I just didn’t want you to get hurt.” They didn’t say anything to that as you continued to peer in.

“What are you doing here?” You heard Portia shout at Julian.

“I think it’s best if we just casually…” you closed the portal and reopened a different one. Now you could see them but they couldn’t see you.

“How clever of you, little magician.”

“Thank you, tall quaestor.” They almost laughed, you were getting there.

You two continued to look through the window. “I had to find a place to crash, Portia, I’m sorry-“ he was cut off immediately.

“Of course you can crash here! But Ilya, why are you _back_? Do you have any idea what will happen if you get caught? If someone sees you?” She shook her head and closed her eyes. “Ilya…” she murmured. “Gods, you’re… I thought you were dead!” She cried, your guilt was slowly overcoming you.

“You know what, maybe we shouldn’t be peering at such a private moment,” you closed the portal and leaned against the table, turning to face them. “Now I feel kind of guilty. We can probably get him after, like wait outside of her cottage or something.”

“You seem to have a strong set of morals for a person just spying on me yesterday.”

“Okay, I’ll admit, it may have been a mistake.” You scratched your neck. “I’m sorry, it was bad judgment.”

You looked up to them and they looked surprised. They weren’t expecting the apology at all. You took their hand in yours in a gesture of sincerity.

“Do you accept my apology?” Your eyes were wide, they swore if they had a heart it would have skipped a beat.

They paused. You looked too innocent, your eyes too wide. “Fine, if your human pleasantries mean _that_ much to you, I’ll accept your apology.”

“Tha-“

“But answer this one question for me.” They asked, pulling their hand out of your warm grip. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

“Are you saying I should be?” You asked back and lifted yourself up to sit on their table.

They wanted to ask many things. ‘Do you not see my sharp teeth? Are my red eyes not enough for you? Is the hat not enough?’ All of these questions ran through their mind. “I could say many things to that question.” They stated.

“Then say whatever feels best for you.” They had never heard anyone say that to them. They froze, you let them off of the metaphorical hook. “Let’s go to Portia’s cottage and wait for Julian there.” You laughed, jumping off of their table.

“Why aren’t you teleporting?” They questioned.

“You must view me as a person who doesn’t enjoy walking.” You smiled and walked into the elevator, waiting for them to enter as well.

And enter they did. They looked at you, but there was a difference now. It wasn’t as mysterious and unreadable a look as the first time. Now, they looked more… confused. They tilted their head to the side, wondering _why_ a person would act as you did. Maybe when you found out more about their past, you would run away.

“You’re… such a fascinating subject.” They tried examining your actions on the way up.

“Thanks.”

You two walked up the uneven stone stairs and emerged from a library bookshelf. They pushed the bookshelf to the side and waited for you to pass through first. They hummed behind you.

“What was that beetle you were looking for?”

“Ah, so you do remember.” They walked beside you. “One of the beetles escaped from my well.”

“Your well?” You asked.

“Oh, I haven’t shown it to you? It’s the most delightful thing, you see. It’s so wonderful to dispose of bodies; the red beetles are so efficient at stripping away the flesh from bones.” They looked to you to see any fearful reaction. You seemed like stone. It was almost impossible to get a reaction from you. “They were so useful during the Red Plague.”

“When you vivisected plague victims?”

“Precisely.”

“Did you make any progress?”

“Of course. So much knowledge was extracted from those subjects, you know. Of course, the plague was so devastating that anything was feasible for us. Sometimes, the doctors became the subjects, and that’s when we’d have the loveliest of times.”

“If you kept a catalog of the symptoms, I’d love to read it sometime.” You questioned yourself as to why you were saying this.

“My, your interests are more morbid than expected.”

“I couldn’t find much about it in the library, so consider me interested.” You stopped in your tracks as you neared the outside. “It’s him,” you said quickly and sprinted to Julian, leaving Valdemar behind to walk briskly after you.

“Oh, you fascinating human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of the day guys, thanks for reading!


	6. Julian's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that you have to head down to the dungeons with Valdemar again after tackling Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a nice, chill, introspective chapter.

The real reason you were running was to have a few seconds to think. When they caught you in the dungeons… your heart felt like it had stopped. But it wasn’t in fear as one would expect, it was something different. You didn’t want to think too much of it, but you couldn’t deny that you felt _something_. You caught up to Julian.

“Hey!” You tackled him to the ground as he was nearing the woods by Nadia’s palace.

You and he were both now on the ground, you had somehow pinned him on the grass. You guessed it would be a few more moments before Valdemar would pace calmly behind you.

“Doctor 69,” they said. You both looked up, their bandaged head was covering the sun.

“Oh, um, hey former boss. Fancy seeing you here.” He whispered, “MC, can you get off of me for a bit?”

“Oh yeah, sorry.”

“What are… _they_ doing here?” Julian asked you lowly so Valdemar wouldn’t hear, although you doubted that it worked at all. They seemed to hear practically everything, even if they were pacing behind you at an unreasonably slow pace.

“Nadia had assigned me to work with them.” You explained briefly. “So, how are Lucio and the Red Plague connected?”

“I… I don’t know.” He admitted with a hint of guilt in his voice. “I have these vague memories, but I can’t seem to figure out what the connection was. That’s why I came back, to get my memories again.” He continued lowly. “I… MC, I don’t know what it is, but seeing them… I get a bad feeling.”

“Is it the red eyes? They put people off often.”

“It’s not that… it’s just. Something in my mind, buried back there, is a memory that I’m trying to repress.” He murmured. “I can’t remember what it was…”

“Julian, I’m fine.”

“But I might not be.” He replied. “MC, something about them just makes me feel _horrible_. I know I sound a little unreasonable with no evidence, but I just can’t help it.”

You thought to yourself. Despite the fun earlier, you remained with one hard truth: you didn’t know who Valdemar was. It had only been a few days, and Julian seemed to have known them for longer. With your friends warning you, telling you that they were dangerous, you couldn’t help but agree. You decided that, for the moment at least, no matter how friendly they seemed to be, you would try to keep your distance. Somehow.

“I think I can find something in my notes,” Julian finally said. “Maybe there is something in my notes about it, though I’m not sure what it was exactly.”

“Where did you leave your notes?” You asked.

“I think it was in the library… or somewhere else. I can’t remember, I only know it was somewhere dark where not many people went in the palace.”

That sound like a place you knew, the only problem was you didn’t want to say.

“That sounds great, Doctor 69. You’ll look in the library while MC and I look in your old office.”

“Er… sure.” He finally said. When he saw you go off with Valdemar, he mouthed a ‘sorry’ in your direction.

_Julian never mentioned his old office._

Your head snapped to Valdemar, who was now walking in front of you. You wanted to stop in your tracks, but you felt like you knew where you were going. But just to be sure.

“Valdemar, where are we going?”

“His old office, are you hard of hearing?” They were blunt, to say the least.

“And where is his old office?” You asked.

“Why, in the dungeons. Where else would it be?”

Valdemar and Julian worked together during the Red Plague. They said the doctors would sometimes become the patients. Were they planning on vivisecting Julian in the past? Did they still want to now?

“When you said that doctors would become patients… were you planning to do that to Julian as well? Test out your theories on him?”

They almost seemed to pause in their steps. Luckily, they kept going. They looked down to you, you seemed to have such an innocent glow to you. They wondered why it was that they had the urge to lie to you about it. Why did they not want to trouble you with that? Their mind ran. Then they came to a simple conclusion: you were just another human.

“But of course.” They smiled cruelly. Maybe stating bluntly that they planned on vivisecting your friend would be enough to get you to shiver and shy away from them. “One must always be prepared for those circumstances, after all.”

You didn’t seem to show any emotion, though. They were left with silence, only the sounds of your footsteps were heard. You came to a conclusion as well.

“I understand.”

“You _what_?”

“I understand,” you repeated. “You were a doctor, it was your job. If I saw all of my workers and friends become sick with the plague… I guess I would’ve become jaded to it eventually. Besides, just like you said, it was the plague and everyone was desperate.”

“Exactly,” they were shocked again. You just kept surprising them, it was like throwing a rock at a tissue paper and having the rock bounce _back_. Unexpected. Sudden. Perhaps even dangerous.

“You aren’t attached to him? Or your friends?” They asked.

“I am… it’s just that… he’s the 69th doctor and not the first for a reason, right?” You asked back.

Gods, you understood. You understood perfectly, they were cruel for no reason other than their own pleasure, but you somehow endured it. You tolerated it, you weren’t a _bit_ phased. It disturbed Valdemar, how could you, a human, be so apathetic? Maybe your virtues were so loose that they fell apart over the years? Was that the case?

“Right again,” they said.

“Let’s talk about something else,” you broke the lovely and morbid train of thought that was running through your mind. “How old are you?”

“Don’t ask questions to which you don’t want to know the answer to.”

“I’m guessing late twenties.”

“More like late thousands.” They shot back to see your reaction.

“You’re joking.”

“I’m a demon, little magician. Surely, you have heard of us before.”

You had no response at first. Finally, you said, “that’s so _cool_.” Valdemar was struck with surprise yet again. “Were you there when they first invented the wheel? What have you seen? That’s amazing. What were the trade routes like?”

Little did they know that you were a huge history fanatic.

“I…” nobody ever responded with such enthusiasm. People usually would cross their hearts and sprint for the hills. “Yes, I was. It was quite simplistic, honestly. Too bad it took them so long to figure it out. As for the trade routes, they are similar to the ones you have today. They’ve always been in clusters, it’s just that the goods were different.”

“Really?”

“Yes. There was more of a focus on luxury goods—jade, lapis lazuli, ivory—all of those types of things.” You were bringing back memories they didn’t even know they had. They smiled, it was a nice feeling. “Agricultural goods were more in local markets, not in the international markets we would have. Then the first ships came around and people were astounded by the amount of goods they could transport by sea.”

“That does sound interesting. Have you ever been on one of those boats? What were they like?” You two were now nearing the library.

Why were you asking questions about their past? “I can’t say I have, little magician.” They hummed. “I guess that’s one of the few things I’ve missed out on in my long life.”

“I’ll definitely have to change that,” you laughed. “Maybe I can take you onto one of my friends’ ships. Are you the type to get sea-sick?”

“Definitely not.” They spoke as if even the thought of nausea nauseated them.

“Alright. Let’s prove that someday.”

“That does sound like fun, little magician. I’ll have to hold you to your promise.”

“Are you going to bind me to it as well?” You laughed, you assumed they had a thing for bondage since they had restraints on all their tables.

“Careful, magician, you’re treading into dangerous territory.” The stairway down was peaceful enough. The dark was now a dim red, lit by the torches.

“Hmm, maybe I like danger.” You shot them a wink, they dismissed it as casually as they could.

“Perhaps that is the reason you continue to toy with me,” Valdemar added. “Knowing full well that someday you’ll meet your end if you continue.” It was a warning.

“You would never.” They closed the elevator door, you two were stuck together for the next few minutes.

“I would.”

“I think you’re forgetting that I can choose to run whenever I want.”

“I’ve found, in my thousands of years, that humans can only run for so long before they succumb to fatigue.”

“Regardless, I still think that I’ll make it out of this partnership alive and well, thank you very much.”

“We’ll just see about that, little magician.”

“I guess we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank! You! For! Reading!


	7. The Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize just how similar Chase and Valdemar are, and it seems that all progress is instantly lost in a single moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny, tiny bit of Valdemar acting like Chase. That moment when they try to assert dominance but it fails horribly and ends up backfiring completely and blowing up in their face.

“Just this way, magician,” the elevator came to a halt as you two stepped out and into the dungeons. “And soon we’ll be able to find the connection between the plague and Lucio.”

“How fun,” you murmured, following them closely.

It was past the circular rows of tables. You could now notice the smaller details of them. The darker areas were old bloodstains from the past, someone had attempted to wash the stains off over the course of a few years. The cages were cramped and made of metal. You swore you could see indents of where people’s hands used to cling to the bars.

“And here we are,” they smiled, you two were in front of a row of doors.

They all looked uniform; that is, to say, they each looked the same. Made of thick and dark wood, their black metal handles were sturdy and bolted into the doors themselves. You were sure if someone were locked inside, there would be practically no way to escape. Valdemar took another key from their black apron, looking down at you. They were planning something.

In a split second, they grabbed your forearm with ease, but with an iron grip to add onto their quickness. The door opened and you found yourself being pushed in. Before you fell, you teleported yourself out of the situation and behind them, and now it was you pushing them inside of the small room. The door closed behind you two, leaving you both in what was somewhat darkness as there were bits of red light seeping through the cracks of the door bars.

“My, my, magician,” they smiled underneath you. “It seems that we always get ourselves into these situations, doesn’t it?”

You looked down at them for once. It wasn’t the best situation, their long form was much more extended than yours, their forearms were up and their wrists were pinned down by your hands. But you could tell they were holding back. That wicked smile of theirs said everything as they continued to gaze up at you.

“Quaestor,” you sighed. “Really, you ought to improve the timing of your statements—“

You were stopped when they flipped you over suddenly and now the roles were reversed once again. Their hands had a steely grip on your wrists as they were now pinned above your head. Their long legs straddled you as they couldn’t help but smile at your shocked expression.

“I believe my timing is just fine,” they half-sneered down at you.

“Aren’t we here to find Julian’s notes?”

“You seem to be avoiding acknowledging your current situation,” they continued, you felt their grip on your wrists become tighter. “And why is that?”

“Because if you were going to actually _do_ anything, you would have done it by now, obviously.” You appeared in front of them, rubbing your wrists. You swore, if they had gripped any harder, you would have bruises to deal with the next morning.

You looked at the wooden desk. Old, spilled ink swam across papers. You looked around the desk. There were books everywhere, stacked up against one another. You took a breath and ran your hands over the spines, Valdemar got up silently and watched over your shoulder. One seemed to glow in your vision when you opened your eyes again. You pulled it out, it was a thick book filled with little sketches and unreadable script.

“This has to be it.” You said.

“Good job, magician.” They smiled. “But, just to be sure, how do you know?”

“It has something to do with magic,” you said and almost walked into the door. You shook the handle. “Care to open it?” You asked.

They were silent and walked past you, staring at you with suspicion. They opened the door and waited for you to get out.

“I never did show you the well, did I?”

“What?” You asked, holding onto the heavy book.

“It’s the most lovely thing,” they smiled. “Just like that moment when you spied on me in the dark of the night.”

“It was one time.”

“Two, if I remember correctly. The second time was when you returned at the bottom of a tree trunk, you were foolish to think I wouldn’t notice, really.” They walked over to a wall.

You heard stones creaking as a stone structure slowly moved forward. They waited eagerly until the creaking and scraping halted, to which another sound began. Small, creeping legs and red beetles swam over each other. Inside, you could barely see anything except for the blood red beetles. You recognized them as the type of beetle that they had caught. They told the truth, apparently.

“Well, it looks lovely—what are you doing?” Your voice raised an octave as they nearly pushed you forward into the well, you pushed up against the well.

“Hmm, since you took such an interest in what I was pursuing, I just thought you’d want to admire the end result.”

“Let go of me _now_,” you growled, these were the same beetles they had said could consume an entire body in mere seconds. You were afraid they’d finish the job.

“I told you I would, didn’t I?”

“Let go of me, or else.”

“Or what? You’ll run away?” They sneered, your blood ran cold as flashbacks of Chase sprinted through your mind and in front of your eyes. Scenes of him pinning you against walls before you could run away. The fatigue of constant worry. Always looking over your shoulder, his words ringing through your head like a haunting melody you couldn’t get out of your mind.

You, finally, were at a loss of words. Suddenly, the beetles in front of you seemed to be a better option than conversing further with Valdemar.

“Stop it, please,” you said again. If this didn’t work, you were going to have to teleport yourself out of this situation too. “You’re acting like _him_.”

You looked behind yourself. Their smile had faltered for a second. They pulled you back, you were both relieved and angry. Just when it seemed like you two were making progress, they somehow managed to revert it all with another death threat. You felt like your eyes were glassy, you guessed it was probably because you were reminded of Chase.

“I’m sorry,” their voice was soft, you were surprised. “Little magician, I’m sorry.” They didn’t know why they were apologizing, you didn’t know why either.

You didn’t say anything. You didn’t want to. You didn’t want to get angry, it was too emotionally draining. But at the same time, it wasn’t _okay_. You sighed, you wanted to say a lot of things, but only a few things managed to flow from your mind and through your voice.

“Let’s just go tell Julian that we’ve found his notes.” You walked to the elevator, then realized what you were doing. Valdemar was next to you. They were staring down at you with a foreign emotion. “See you in the library.” You disappeared.

_What have I done? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this one is a little shorter than usual, but yeah.


	8. A Little Stabbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an awkward conversation, you, Julian, and Valdemar come to terms with Asra's magical book. Later, however, you end up having a few issues with another human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Chase is back, oh no.

Valdemar walked in on you and Julian paging through the notebook. You two were whispering something to each other, they found themselves standing behind you, as usual. What was unusual was the way your shoulders seemed to tense slightly; they swore, they could see the knot in your throat begin to form from nervousness.

They felt bad. This confused them. They tried to scare you, and they succeeded, but they were expecting to feel something else. Pride in what they accomplished, satisfaction in seeing your fear, those things were what they were expecting. However, that was not what they received. Instead, they felt an odd sad sensation at seeing your discomfort around you.

“We were just talking about the little footnotes,” you broke them out of their cloud of thoughts. “Can you read them?”

It wasn’t that you were illiterate, it was just that Julian’s handwriting was _that_ illegible. Even he himself was unable to differentiate letters from each other, it was a true struggle. Valdemar hummed and leaned in, placing their hand on your shoulder lightly to look onto the pages. In their thousands of years, they have _never_ seen someone write so _sloppily. _They were surprised at their own inability to decipher the curled letters.

“It seems that I am unable to read this.” They stopped leaning in, though they kept their cold hand on your shoulder.

You shivered, they could feel it and they were now certain: you were finally a bit afraid. “What’s this sketch?” You ignored the hand, pointing to a inked sketch of a dark man and raven.

“I… I can’t remember. That’s odd,” Julian mumbled, you looked closer.

“The Hanged Man,” you mumbled, it was one of the major Arcana on Asra’s deck. “Why is one of the major Arcana sketched on your book?” You asked, you continued to look over the pages. You recognized magical sayings. “Wait… is this even your book?”

“I don’t think so,” Julian replied.

You scanned the writing. It was familiar. _Asra_.

“This book belongs to Asra,” you declared, flipping over a few pages. There were lessons you remembered etched in ink on the worn pages. “How did you get this?”

“It’s been a few years, I don’t remember. Are you sure it’s Asra’s?” He was curious and looked at the book again, as if examining it for the first time.

“I’m pretty sure it is,” you continued leafing through it. “If we return it to him, he could probably tell us more about the Hanged Man and why it was in your drawings. Do you remember when he came to you?”

“MC, I don’t remember anything.”

You smiled reassuringly. “That’s fine,” you shrugged. You looked out the glass windows of the library to see it was getting dark. “Would you like to find Asra with us?” You really hoped he said yes so you didn’t have to be alone with Valdemar.

“Sorry, I have to keep looking for my past with Portia,” he was saddened, he couldn’t remember a thing. “I can’t keep living with what seems like half of my life missing from my memory.”

“I understand,” you said, Valdemar remembered when you first said that to them. “It’ll be fine, thank you for helping us anyways. Where are you going next?”

“Probably going to wherever Portia says I was last. She’s been so helpful, you have no idea.” He looked at you, then Valdemar, then you again. “And you two are going to be fine together?” He was concerned, you could hear the strain in his voice.

“Perfectly fine.” You didn’t want to worry him. Valdemar was excited and happy at hearing this, though it was a short lived high. “It’s getting late,” you said. “Again, thank you.”

“Of course, no problem, MC.”

“MC, why are you avoiding me?” It sounded like a child speaking, but it was Valdemar.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You just wanted to go to your room.

“You’ve certainly seem to have withdrawn yourself from me,” they continued.

“Maybe because you almost killed me.”

“I didn’t.”

“As you said, you _would_.” You disagreed.

“You stated I reminded you of Chase.”

“And do you not see why?” Your voice raised slightly, just slightly. They were silent. “I guess I didn’t tell you that whenever Chase would catch me in some situation, he would always say ‘are you going to run away’. Or ‘you can’t run now’, or ‘there’s nowhere left to disappear to’. And I’m _used_ to feeling uncomfortable, but when you said that, you two just seemed so _similar_.” You stopped yourself.

They wanted to say many things. They wouldn’t go after your family, they didn’t have the sheer audacity. They _wouldn’t_. They wouldn’t actually harm you, it’s just that they needed the guise of being “unpredictable” to soothe their ego and reputation. But they couldn’t say anything.

“I’m going to bed now,” you said. “If I need you, I’ll come to your dungeons. I’ll see you tomorrow morning in the library so we can find Asra.”

You turned and walked away. After a few seconds, you looked back for some reason. They were already gone. You turned again and continued down the hallway. The sun had set and now it was getting dark. The corridors were already lit by torches.

“We meet again,” your blood ran cold.

Chase.

You instantly teleported to the library and shut the doors behind you. You could hear his footsteps coming closer, you dragged a chair and rammed it against the doorknobs to stall him. You backed up to the windows. Loud banging on the doors ensued, you were ready to cast a spell. You mumbled a few things under your breath and a ball of flames emerged in your palms.

The banging stopped. Your breathing faltered, maybe you wouldn’t have to cast it. That was when the unimaginable happened. Chase _teleported_ into the library. You were appalled. You shot the flames at him, it singed his clothing. You couldn’t think of anywhere else to run except for Valdemar’s dungeons. You cursed yourself.

He was busy patting the flames down. You debated teleporting there. But you didn’t know the geographic conditions and could have ended up in a cave or six feet under. You ran to the bookshelf. You didn’t know which ones to pull. By this time, Chase had finished rolling off the flames and was running towards you. You calmed yourself. Just before he was able to catch you, you appeared at the other side of the library.

You cast the portal quickly and jumped through to Valdemar’s dungeons. Chase teleported into it just before it closed.

“I told you,” he mocked. “You can’t run away.”

“Watch me,” you growled as you teleported out of sight. You were crouching inside of Julian’s old office, you hoped that it was locked but knew better than to count on it.

“Oh MC,” you heard his sing-song voice ring throughout the dungeons. It was almost impossible to tell where he was located except for his exceptionally loud footsteps. “I _know_ you’re in here somewhere. You couldn’t have run away this time, I’m sure of it.”

You held a hand over your mouth to stop any sound from coming out.

“Well, I know you’re not by the main stage, MC.” He hummed. “Ah, I have great news! I was finally reconnected with your sister, she’s such a dear by the way. She was so _thrilled_ to see me a few days back.” You were in rage. “Though, I couldn’t seem to find your mother with her. Nor your father. Perhaps you’ve… split them up?”

You didn’t answer. You had to come up with a plan fast.

“But I’m sure I’ll be able to find them all soon, with the Devil by my side, after all.”

Alright, if he came close, you’d teleport to the other side of the room. Maybe you could push him into the well. But that would take too long to open.

“But let’s continue talking about your sister. She was so delighted when I gave her a little _present_. In fact, she could hardly breathe.” There was no chance you could run out _now_.

“It was amusing to watch her reaction to the gift.” He sang. “Quite amusing. I wish you were there to see it too. I’m just _sure_,” the footsteps came closer, did he know where you were? “That she would just _love_ to see you as well, where I’ve got her, that is.”

_You sick bastard,_ you thought to yourself. _I’m going to get you for this._

“But you won’t be able to find her without me,” he reminded you of this unfortunate fact, it was convenient for him. “Ooh, look at these cages. I should get one for her.”

That’s it.

You teleported onto the table on the stage.

“You shut your filthy mouth!” You shouted. “If anything, I’ll be the first to imprison _you_ in a cage.”

“So you finally come out and decide to play.” He smirked. “All it took was insulting your sister.”

“Don’t you _dare_ spill another stupid sound from your mouth.”

“Or you’ll what?” He sneered.

You threw an actual fireball at him, you were getting better at being offense instead of defense. He narrowly dodged then teleported to you, you appeared on the other side of the room and threw a spare tool at him, hitting him in the head. He appeared before you, now you were standing on the cages.

“I don’t understand your obsession with me. Just move on already!” You were angry.

He stood in front of you again. “It’s because I love you—“

“Cut the crap, you _never_ loved me. You only loved to control me.”

“And you can’t say you didn’t love it too.”

“I actually can.” You growled.

“Aww, sure you will, sweetie.” You felt a searing pain in your leg, it was like fire erupted in your thigh. He had stabbed you.

“You fucking _prick!_” He flew back aflame and screaming. He teleported himself back to you.

“If I’m burning, then you’re burning with me,” he growled, clinging onto you.

“Now that’s just being a bad sport.” You teleported out of the way, but Chase was still attached to you. Valdemar looked disappointed. They grabbed the back of Chase’s clothes and pulled him off of you, dumping a bucket of water over your head while doing so. “And what would you be doing here, you vermin?”

The fire had set itself off. Chase had no words. He disappeared from Valdemar’s grasp. They looked to you, and the knife that was still in your thigh. You were lying on the ground now, leaning against the leg of a table. You looked up at them, you were a shivering mess.

“He has my sister,” you began to cry. “What the hell am I supposed to do? He has her somewhere, and I can’t find them.”

“You’ll just use a tracking spell like usual, little magician.” They shushed you. “Now I’ll just tend to that little stab wound of yours and it’ll all be fine.”

“Oh my god, I want to kill him,” you growled. “I want to kill him. I will track him down and end him.”

“And now I’m carrying you to the table,” Valdemar’s hands were steady as they lifted you. “Please understand that I’ll have to restrain you for minimal damage.”

You paused when they said that. You began to laugh hysterically.

“Ahh, so this has been your plan the entire time?” You questioned. “So you _finally_ get to restrain me to a vivisection table. How nice and convenient for you.”

“You’re not thinking rationally,” they said.

“No, go ahead and do it.” They gave you a confused look. How did you stop crying so _quickly?_

They made nothing of it and now your wrists and ankles were restrained to the table.

“Are you scared of me?” They asked.

“Is this really the time to be asking?”

“But are you, MC?” They pushed, you wondered why they cared.

“Why do you think I haven’t teleported away from this place yet?” You asked back. “I trust you enough to do the right thing, so _please_ take the knife out of my leg.” The truth was that at any moment you were ready to disappear from the dungeons. All it took was a split second of hesitation.

“Alright, little magician. I’ll do as told.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. It is late. Aw yeah.


	9. An Odd Healing Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your stab wound attended to by Valdemar, and odd nicknames quickly ensue. You soon have the ability to go after your sister, but you have to get someone's permission first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valdemar is going to be more affectionate with nicknames from now on. Just saying.

“Are you done yet?”

“I swear, magician, if you ask that one more time then I will make sure _we_ are done.” Valdemar replied, they were wrapping the bandages around your thigh.

“Can you take the restraints off?”

“In a moment, dearest magician.” They understood why you were antsy to get out of the restraints, but they wanted to take their sweet time in letting you go. “Don’t expect to be able to run anytime soon,” they added smoothly. “The best you can probably do is speed walk.” They unstrapped your legs, then your wrists.

You tried to stand up instantly, but that didn’t work. You had under estimated the amount of pain the wound would bring you. This led to nearly falling onto your knees, which caused Valdemar to catch you before you hit the ground. They didn’t say anything menacing as they lifted you up to sit on the table.

“Did you overestimate yourself, dear magician?”

“Maybe.” You didn’t want to admit too much weakness in front of them.

You didn’t know what would happen to you if you weren’t able to walk. It wasn’t going to be good, that was for sure. How were you supposed to pursue the connection between Lucio and the Red Plague if you were unable to even walk. You tried again within a few seconds, to which Valdemar sighed as they had to lift you onto the table again.

“Stay here,” they said, “I’ll be right back.”

You didn’t say anything as they disappeared down a hallway. You looked at your thigh. You could see a slight pink tint through the bandages. You were still bleeding, but at a slower rate. Maybe, if you tried slowly, you would be able to stand up. You slipped off the table, using your non-injured leg to stand on first. After a few moments and a few deep breaths, you placed down your other foot. You leaned yourself off of the table completely, seeing if you were able to stand. You were.

“Well, look at you.” Valdemar returned with crutches in their arms. “Now, if you were to try to walk, it would be a different story, wouldn’t it?” They smiled.

“And what are those?”

“Crutches to help you walk, my dear little human.” They seemed to be getting comfortable with the pet names, you observed. “You _do_ want to be able to walk, am I correct?” They lifted your arms one at a time over the crutches.

“Thanks.” You didn’t question how they knew the size you needed.

“And are you able to teleport with objects?”

You knew where their question was leading. You debated on telling the truth. If they knew, it could end badly. However, they had been nice enough for now, aside from the little hiccup of betrayal earlier with the well. You decided to trust them again.

“I can, it’s just that it’s a bit draining on me.” The larger the object was, the more effort you had to put in to teleportation. It wasn’t easy.

“Hmm, then I guess we will be going on our usual elevator ride,” Valdemar said as they walked towards the elevator, expecting you to come along.

They were right. You trudged along the pathway and followed them. What would your next steps be? How were you even supposed to do your job? What if Nadia became disappointed? Whatwould happen then? Now that you were physically unable to _do_ anything, there was nothing to do except sit down and remain action-less.

“And what would you be contemplating, MC?”

You didn’t answer at first. There was one thing that was for sure. You had to get your sister back. “I think… I need to get my sister back.” You started, they placed in the key and you two got together, as usual. “I’m probably going to have to talk to Nadia about this.”

“I’d say it’s a good idea to do so.”

“That would mean the end of our partnership.”

“I would think not.”

“What?” You asked, looking up at them.

“If the countess were to allow you to pursue your missing sibling, which I’m sure she’ll be very understanding of, then I’ll happily go along with you to track that human down.”

“But why would you help me? It’s not your sibling. It’s not even your fight.” They stared at you, their eyebrows were now pushed together as if they didn’t understand the question.

“I…” They couldn’t believe they were about to say this. “I _care_ about you, little magician. Isn’t that enough?” They smiled, they couldn’t believe their own words.

“You don’t have some ulterior motive?”

“Why, there is _one_.”

“I knew it,” you sighed. “Of course you have one.”

“I want to see that Chase perish after messing up my dungeons. Now I’ll have to sanitize the tables because of the little fight you two had on them. Do you have any idea how hard it is to sanitize properly? Unbelievable.”

You began laughing, it sounded like music to their ears. So that’s what their motive was the whole time, you thought to yourself. It was just the trouble that Chase had caused. You smiled, they seemed to be genuine, they laughed along with you, which seemed to be off. Their laugh sounded like an odd melody, they were looking down at you still. You averted your eyes, staring at the elevator exit.

“But MC,” they stopped laughing. “I do feel unusually heavy about what has happened to you.” If there was anything left of their moral compass, they knew that Chase had rubbed it the wrong way. “Anyone who hurts you deserves what’s coming to them.”

“You seem to be a lot more affectionate with your words lately.” You stated. “Why?”

They knew the real reason. When you had teleported out of their dungeons on that day, it was like you disappeared. Even though they saw you soon enough, it still stung slightly when you left them hanging. They realized losing you was something they didn’t want. They didn’t want the fun to end, or to end you. They didn’t want to lose your trust a second time. And after seeing you in pain just a few moments ago, they were afraid of losing you again. So they decided to try their best to rebuild your trust in them again. It was all they could do, so they just hoped afterwards that you’d be accepting of it.

“I just decided so.” They said simply. It would have been too large of a hit to their ego to say otherwise, or to tell you how much you meant to them.

“Nadia,” you both sat down graciously by the veranda.

“MC, allow me to cut you off first.” She placed up her hand. “What happened to your leg?”

“Well, it’s something related to what I was about to tell you. Someone from my romantic past has come back to torment me and made a deal with the Devil in order to get past my magical protection. After making this deal, he and I got into a fight when I encountered him yesterday. I almost lost, he had stabbed me in the thigh. Then Valdemar basically managed to get him off of my back.”

There was a pause. “MC, that’s horrible.”

“There’s one more thing you need to know.”

“Go on.”

“He kidnapped my younger sister.”

Another pause. “What’s his name, I’m sending guards after him.”

“He doesn’t live in Vesuvia, he’s somewhere else.”

“Then let me do something, I can’t believe he’s done this.”

“So I might not be able to pursue the connection between Lucio and the Red Plague because of this.” You inched out the sentence slowly so she understood.

“Of course!” She was clear. “Take anyone you need. Gods, if someone abducted one of my sisters, I’d search the ends of the earth for them.”

“And my job that I was supposed to do?”

“Forget about it for now, MC. This is clearly much more important. I’ll simply have to assign someone else to look into it for the moment. Is there anything I can do? Anyone I can send with you?”

“Well,” you couldn’t believe you were going to say this. “Quaestor Valdemar has requested to help, and I don’t see why I should turn them down.”

“Yes,” she smiled. “You may take them along. I’m just concerned about how you’re going to track your sister down with your leg in that condition.”

“I heal quickly.” You replied. “Sooner than later, hopefully, I’ll be well enough to catch him for myself.” You stopped. “And bring him to justice, of course.”

“Take as long as you need, MC. Just know I’ll be waiting here for you when you’re back from this mission of yours.”

“Thank you, Nadia.” You smiled. “This really means a lot to me.”

“Don’t thank me for being humane, it’s my responsibility as a countess.”

“She said yes, I presume?” Valdemar smiled down at you.

“Yes, she did.” You smiled back.

“Good. We’ll have to get on tracking your sister down right away, then.”

“Before we do, I have to ask one thing of you.” You said.

“Whatever would it be, my dearest?”

“Throughout this whole thing, you have to promise me you’ll stay by my side. Don’t break my trust again, this is serious. I can’t risk leaving my sister alone with that maniac. I need to know I can trust you.”

Valdemar didn’t like the statement or its implications. But they agreed anyways because they had to, how else were they supposed to earn your trust again?

“Of course you can trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy holidays! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. How ~Scandalous~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Valdemar go to the magical realms. In what would now be considered a "romantic" situation, you two make some shocking developments in your relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VALDEMAR IS GONNA FLIRT-sorry not sorry.

“How exactly do you plan on finding your sister?” Valdemar asked you softly.

“Chase isn’t the only one with magical connections.” You growled, you were angry and upset over what he’s done. “It’s time for a tracking spell.” You smiled.

“How do those work, exactly?”

“A magician never reveals their secrets,” you smiled, you two were down in the dungeons again—that setting had seemed to become your instant go-to for any meet up. “But I will say one thing about it: it’s draining.” They looked at you with concern in their features, it felt odd to them to be so _open_ and obvious about their emotions.

“And you’re sure this’ll work? Regardless of the fact you don’t know where she is?” Their voice was laced with concern, it was genuine and certainly not the mocking kind.

“It worked last time, so it’ll just have to work again.” You smiled.

You took a deep breath. It was going to take a few more seconds than usual, considering the fact that your leg was a little out of shape at the moment. You focused your energy again, Valdemar visibly backed away. They smiled, looking at how _adorable_ you looked when you were trying to focus. After a few seconds, a white flame emerged from your fingers. There was now a large circle in front of you—it was large enough for you both to step through. However, there was one problem: everything inside was black.

You gasped. In an instant, the flaming portal flickered out of existence. It was like a real-life glitch, its white border becoming larger and thinner instantaneously. You stepped back, your back hitting Valdemar in their chest. They didn’t seem to mind, though; if anything, they found it slightly comforting. They looked down to you, then back at the malfunctioning portal. You began to curse.

“_Fuck!_” Your composure finally cracked as the portal was now completely gone. You knew the implications of this, you just felt so immensely _tired_ after that stunt, along with the stabbing. “God damn it! What the-gah!”

Valdemar didn’t know how to react. They watched your breakdown with a clinical-like face. They had no idea what this meant. They were confused about how magic worked, it wasn’t like science—which was something they were used to. You let out a primal growl, you sounded like you were in agony. And you were, your chest seemed to be restrained… your throat was unreasonably tight. Your once steady hands shook with rage, but you couldn’t seem to utter a word.

“MC,” they tapped your shoulder lightly to remind you they were still there. “What does that mean?” They really didn’t know.

“It means,” you hissed, oh how you _hated_ Chase right now, how you wanted to rip him apart by every fiber in his being, “that my sister is in a magical realm, and I _can’t_ track her as I usually would with someone else.”

“You’re telling me that your magic won’t work in _magical_ realms?” Valdemar’s voice almost sounded like a sneer. “Little magician, how does that even _work_?” You weren’t in the mood to be teased.

You were murmuring something to yourself indiscreetly. Your voice was barely above a whisper, they themselves could barely make out what exactly you were saying. It was a bit of an annoyance, since they were used to knowing everything, but they bore it for your sake. Your eyes darted around the dungeon, were you getting nervous? It wouldn’t be the first. You finally reached a conclusion.

“I’m going to the magical realms.” You decided, it was the only choice you had left. You looked up to them, they were still behind you, calmer than ever. “You can come too if you want. It just might be a little out of your element.”

“Dear magician, there’s nothing that will stop me from pursuing that _scum_.”

“I’m glad we agree on that.” You said, you needed to add one more thing before taking them with you. “It means we’ll be wandering around for a few days. Are you sure you’re fine with that?”

“Absolutely,” they stated.

You took a breath again. This time, you were going to transfer yourself to the magical realm you were used to: your own. You grabbed Valdemar’s hand, knowing that you’ll need to connect with them somehow if you were both going to the magical realms. They were surprised at your sudden contact, they weren’t expecting it at all. They nearly took their hand back.

“What are you doing?” You swore, sometimes it seemed like you and Valdemar were the best of friends, but other times, you two were complete strangers.

“I need to link us together so we can both go to the magical realms. By the way, when we get there, don’t say anything snide.” They smirked at that statement of yours, it was so cute. “I mean it.”

“Fine, whatever you say, dear.” Your heart fluttered momentarily, something you _didn’t_ want to happen _ever_ again. You sighed at their antics.

A dark portal appeared in front of you two. Inside was a void of stars, complete inky blackness engulfing the few lights that there were. You walked in with your crutches, somehow holding onto Valdemar’s hand at the same time. How were you doing that? They had no idea, they’d never seen it be done before. You two were now in the void, which is where you disposed of the crutches. You threw them back out of the portal.

“And what did you do that for?” Valdemar asked. “Won’t you be needing them later?”

“Magical realms work differently.” You stated. “Bodily harm from the physical world won’t affect us much in here. Unless someone were to mutilate our bodies, but since we’ve left them in your dungeons, I doubt anyone will even notice we’re gone.” They liked the thought of that.

The portal closed behind you, leaving you two alone in a void of stars. They looked around, it wasn’t half bad. It was peaceful. You two were walking on an invisible path that somehow supported your steps as you walked forward sure-footedly. They trailed behind you, still holding your hand like a child attached to their parent. Though they were taller by a long-shot. And older.

“Don’t let go or you’ll fall.” You warned, you knew they were a bit uncomfortable with physical touch from the impression they had left.

“I don’t believe you’d ever subject me to such a fate.” They mock-swooned, even going through the notion of _kissing_ your hand.

You stopped in your steps. You turned around, looking at them, then your hand again. You felt the phantom of their cold kiss on it, it was as cold as death. They smirked at your surprised reaction, which was followed by another shocking statement.

“What is it, little magician? _Want another one?_” They said it lowly enough, their eyes seemed to be lidded as they looked to you.

“I swear, Valdemar, I might _actually_ let go of you _right now_.” You knew you wouldn’t, _they_ knew you wouldn’t, but they took that as a sign to stop—for the moment, at least.

“Alright, _dearest_,” they purred, you were shocked, what _was_ this? You had never thought you would elicit such strong actions from _Valdemar_, of all people. “I’ll stop.”

Within a few amazing, _peaceful_ moments of silence, you two finally arrived at what you considered to be your home away from home. It was the realm that you had tailored for yourself. A white, fiery portal opened itself for you two to walk in. You tugged Valdemar in behind you, making sure the portal didn’t close on them and slice off their arm. That was the nice thing about your magical portals, if you wanted them to close, they were going to—and no human _body_ could stop it from doing so.

“I must say, little magician, I’m impressed.”

All around you was what seemed to be absolute paradise. You two were standing on a white-sanded beach, the waves were peaceful and filled with tranquility. The skies were a perfect, pristine blue. Around you were extreme cliffs, if anyone jumped from them, they’d be a goner. Caves, tide pools, glaciers, it all seemed to be in this realm. It was just a matter of walking to get there.

“I’m glad you like it, I designed it.”

“You designed this paradise?” They asked, they normally didn’t like the sun, but with you, they were fine with it. “How?” They were intrigued.

“Hard work and dedication. Let’s just say that I had a lot of time to myself after Chase dumped me. I ended up making everything I’ve ever wanted in this place, with some help from Asra, of course.” At the name of someone else in your life, Valdemar’s eyebrow lifted.

“Asra,” it sounded like a question, but you weren’t sure. They were sure they had heard that name somewhere. It’s been a few years, that’s for sure.

“The person who taught me magic,” you explained as you finally let go of their hand. They were a bit saddened at the loss, but you continued talking and were walking somewhere. “He’s amazing, he taught me everything I know. Even how to teleport,” you shot them a glance. “Or, as you call it, _running away_.”

_Now, you know I really didn’t mean that,_ they thought, but they didn’t dare say it out loud. They didn’t want to start anything after that comparison to _Chase_. Instead, they opted for a creepy silence, something they always used on others. They wondered where you were going until they saw it. Well, it was nice, at least.

It was a beach house. You liked to live a semi-luxurious lifestyle, they noticed. You opened the door for them, waiting for them to walk inside before you. It was a motion that they weren’t used to. It wasn’t normal for someone to even pamper them. They stopped, staring at you for a moment. They tilted their head, why were you doing that?

“Are you going in?”

“My, and I thought it would be a while before you invited me into your home.” They found themselves being pushed in by you, they laughed as they let you push them around easily. Nobody really _did_ that to them. No one was comfortable enough to do so. You closed the door behind yourselves, they smiled at looking at the interior.

“Alright, now, take off your shoes.”

“I beg your pardon?” They said.

“You heard me,” you already had yours off and slipped into a pair of indoor slippers. “Take off your shoes.”

They looked at you. Were you actually serious? Oh gods, you were serious. They didn’t like this at all. “Fine,” they begrudgingly sighed.

You paused. “You wear thigh-high boots?” You almost laughed, but lowered it into a snicker.

“I didn’t come here for you to _judge_ me, magician.”

“No, no,” you put a hand over your mouth. “I think that your thigh-highs are great!”

They looked at you, you were looking at their _heels_, how had you not _noticed_ that? Oh gods, this was hysterical. Valdemar sighed. “You humans,” they muttered, slipping on a pair of slippers themselves.

Now, however, you weren’t staring at their thigh-highs. Oh no, your gaze was focused on something else. You looked at their white coat which trailed down until their mid-shins. You never thought you’d see anything else aside from the skin on their face. They, you suddenly realized, were almost _always_ covered from head to toe. They were now vulnerable. And you _loved it_.

Their lower shins were toned and well defined. You weren’t surprised at how their skin was still a slight green-gray. Their ankles were thin, their skin seemed to be as smooth as butter. You wondered what it would be like to touch their skin. Would it be soft? Smooth? Wait a minute, why were you even thinking about this?

“Staring at something?” They asked, noticing how you had been staring at their legs for quite some time now. “You know, _darling_, I thought you’d at least get me _dinner_ first.”

“Okay, so we’re going to the lobby,” you said, brushing over the statement as smoothly as you could without blushing.

It was nice enough. The lobby area was insane. The ceiling was higher than they expected, maybe it was a magic thing? It was probably a magic thing. You had a taste for white marble, but unlike Lucio, you knew how to _control it_ and _not_ go overboard with white and red. You continued walking until you sat on a thin black metallic chair. One accumulated next to you, you motioned for them to sit down. Oh, they swore, they were falling for you faster. How were you able to do that?

They looked down at your expectant gaze, smiling at how serious you were. You snapped your fingers and a table appeared in front of you both, you obviously had a bit of an upper hand in this realm. They had to make sure not to cross you too much while you were in this realm. Outside of it, in the physical world however, they were sure they could overpower you easily.

“What kind of food do you like?” You asked them, leaning back. You were so _tired_.

“I don’t eat.”

“Seafood?” You asked.

They sighed. “If you insist, fine.”

“Great!” You said, you stood up and walked into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, they could smell your cooking. You had a storage of constantly stocked cooking supplies, along with spices, herbs, and everything a person could ever want. You supposed you were compensating for the loss of Chase, but now, you thought of it more as a way to treat yourself. You continued cooking, they couldn’t see you a few rooms away.

They stood up. They began wandering around the house. Simplistic, open windows were letting in an unholy amount of light. Golden tinted curtains flew in the wind. They walked into the living room, you really had a good taste of interior design. Every room seemed to have a different, yet connecting theme to it. They looked outside of a large bay window, the sun was setting. They didn’t know time worked in the magical realms. Everything seemed too interesting.

They heard the sound of utensils clicking. They walked back to the room they had been in before only to see that the chairs and table that had been there previously were all gone. They looked around before hearing you call. They walked into a medium sized dining room, they swore, they could get _comfortable_ living here.

They were oddly comfortable. It felt like the first time they were comfortable in a while, aside from the vivisections of the past. They smiled at you as you invited them to sit down at the small table. There were many windows here, they felt like they could see everything going on both inside and outside of the house. And if someone were outside, they would have an easy time looking in.

They began eating, their eyes widened. Why did it taste so _good_? Was it _poisoned_ or something? They looked to you with a shocked expression. Maybe they had gone too long without human food, maybe that was the reason your cooking was absolutely divine. Perhaps they just didn’t realize how hungry they were. You looked up and saw them staring at you with a shocked expression.

“You did ask for dinner first,” you shot back, they nearly choked on their water. They placed the cup down.

“Why, how forward-thinking of you.” They smiled at you, leaning in as well to see who would break the scene first. You, or them? “Of course, I think that it would be typical of such a _charming_ magician as yourself.”

Oh, you saw the game they were playing. You didn’t know if you liked it or not, but you decided to go along anyways. It seemed fun enough.

“Do you, perhaps, have an _end goal_ in mind?” They smiled wolfishly at you, they were baiting you.

“Why, yes, I do.” You smiled back, shooting a wink at them. You watched their slightly shocked expression quickly turn into delight and entertainment.

“Mmm, well I certainly do hope it won’t be anything too _scandalous._” They said.

“_Darling_,” you smiled. “Won’t you take your gloves off while you’re eating?”

They were a bit surprised at the change of subject, but they rolled with it. They did as told, smiling, and slowly took off their tight fitting gloves. They set them behind themselves on the back of the wooden chair. They smiled at you, tilting their head.

“Better now?” They smirked, they were _enjoying_ this.

“While you’re at it, dear,” you added, you had no idea what was happening or _why_ you were saying these things. “Why don’t you strip yourself of more clothing?”

“Why, I haven’t even finished my meal yet.” They said. “Patience pays off, _darling_.” They played the pet name back at you, it was infuriating how _good_ they were at this flirting game. You had _no_ idea. You had thought that they would be an absolute _turtle_ at flirting.

“Aw, guess I’ll have to wait until the night comes then.” Maybe that would be the end of the conversation.

“Be patient and I’ll reward you, little magician.” God dammit, you guessed not.

You swallowed another gulp of food. “Maybe it’s _you_ who needs to be punished for being such a _tease_.” Of course, you didn’t mean that. They knew you didn’t mean it either.

“Oh, you wound me.” They placed the back of their hand on their forehead, acting as if they were shocked. Then, within a second, they were back in your face with lidded eyes and a bitten lower lip. “Have you considered the possibility of _you_ receiving punishment instead?” They smiled, their voice was overly-sweet and too innocent for reality. “After all,” they pushed their plate of food to their side. “You do look amazingly _delicious._”

“Alright, that’s that.” You said, you pushed the plate back in front of them and backed up. They won, for now. They looked surprised, they hadn’t expected to win so _easily_. “What?”

“Nothing,” they laughed, humans were so funny with their behavior.

You two finished your dinner soon enough. You snapped your fingers as soon as Valdemar was done with their meal, the dishes immediately got cleaned and appeared in a perfect rack of dishes. They were astounded, if they had a personal paradise like this, they probably would have disappeared into it forever, only being drawn out by the vivisections from the plague. It must’ve taken a lot of self control to not just disappear from reality, to not stay here forever until the end of time where the sun was always golden and work was almost always done.

They pondered the earlier flirtatious events. They were surprised at your sudden reactions, and at their own feelings for you which were slowly growing like some kind of _disease_. Where were you _going_? Where were you taking them? They wondered, staring down at your hand which always seemed to be grabbing theirs recently.

You two got outside onto the porch. You smiled innocently enough, slipping back onto a strung hammock which had an amazing view of the sea. It was peaceful here. What was it that you were going to show them this time? Was it a magic trick? You seemed to be absolutely _full_ of surprises today. The stars illuminated your face in such a _gentle_ way, until you snapped your fingers and candles appeared and lit themselves. Then they could see something fiery in your intentions.

“What would you plan on doing now?” They asked you, smiling in their vicious manner. “This seems a little… romantic.”

“Well, you did tell me to wait.” You smirked. “But that’s not what I wanted to come out here with you for.”

“Oh, taking on a different manner of seduction tonight?”

God dammit, _why?_

“I wanted to get to know you better.” You said. “So give me your hand.”

“Again?”

“Yes.” You said. “Would you like to relive a memory?”

They thought the question over. It seemed to be easy enough. They smiled. Which memory would they choose? Thousands of years of memories, what would it be? Should they choose one of pain? Should they choose one filled with happiness, one that _wasn’t_ of blood and guts and horror? The choices were so plentiful. Then they decided.

“Why, I’d _love_ to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, happy holidays!


	11. Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Valdemar reminisces about their life on Earth, they almost make a nearly fatal mistake. Later, they repeat that mistake, only this time, they actually get burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Warning: Cursing -  
Okay, I am NOT going to lie, I freaking LOST IT writing this chapter. There's a tiny, tiny hint of bondage later. Just tiny. Unless yoU WANT MORE THEN WELL IF YOU'D TELL ME I'D BE HAPPY TO—

“What is it that you want to relive?” You asked them, you were curious to see what it was that they chose. Knowing they were thousands of years old, they must have had a plethora of memories to reminisce over.

They thought they wanted a happy memory, in an attempt to not scare you off so soon. They wondered shortly why it was that they were trying so _hard_ just to make you comfortable. Usually, they didn’t try at all. They were the ones making others uncomfortable. This scene was odd to them for that specific feeling. They smiled again.

“One of happiness,” they said, you looked surprised.

“Hah, I was expecting vivisection or something.”

“Oh, I’ve already had enough of those for a lifetime.” They lowered their voice for a more insidious implication. “You can trust me on that.”

“Are you alright with me seeing the memory too?” You had to ask, consent was important to you.

“Why do you think I chose a memory of happiness? Of course you may see.” They continued. If it had been anyone else, they would have retracted their hand quickly and… slapped them. Or something, they didn’t know quite what they would do in that kind of situation with somebody else.

“Cool,” you said.

They still hadn’t put on their gloves which they usually wore. Their hand was cold, their fingers were slim and long. They each individually looked like long sticks. You admired the way their hand’s design seemed almost _graceful_. Their thumb seemed delicate, yet when they gave you a look of confusion as their hand flexed slightly, you could see just how strong and precise they could be.

You waved your hand in a large circle. There was now a silver void of space which got larger as time passed. Eventually, it engulfed both you and Valdemar as they waited to see just what you could do with their memories. Or their hand, they wouldn’t _mind_ if you tried something adventurous. In fact, it would be more than a welcomed occasion, so much so they began to fantasize about your forwardness.

“Is this a memory of when you were a human?” You asked suddenly, breaking them out of their train of thought.

“Why yes, it is.” They smiled down at you, the human, so close and _comfortable _while being near them. It was a breath of fresh air.

You both watched as a younger version of Valdemar paced around nervously in a room. Through a window, you could see something of a city… or village. The structures were so _different_, most things were made of stone or concrete. They had lived that long, huh? Impressive, how they made it so far. Their younger copy continued pacing around nervously, you wondered what that was all about.

“Val,” you heard someone else call, the door opened and there was a doctor in a white coat. “Great news: you’ve been accepted.”

It was like watching a movie. They stared, deep in their thought process. This was a memory of when they were first accepted into a medical school, or whatever was _close_ enough to a medical school back in those times. Now that they thought of it, the application process wasn’t very hard. But that was only because they had experience _now_, after thousands of years. Before, they’d only been twenty years of age.

“Oh that’s wonderful! This is great!” The younger version of them was now jumping with joy, their voice seemed a bit lighter and more care free than their voice now. They ran up and hugged the doctor who was shorter than them. “Thank you so much.”

“Physically affectionate?” You asked teasingly. “I wasn’t expecting _that_.” 

“This was when I got accepted into medical school.” They sighed, looking at themselves. They were much more _naïve_ before, they were so much more inexperienced and easily molded. Oh, the joys of youth, they thought to themselves. “It was my dream.”

“Was?” You were now curious, did something change?

“I’m living it right now, aren’t I?” They asked back, it was more of an answer than a question. They were proud of themselves for getting so far.

“Then how’d you become so… murder-plague-doctor-ish?” You didn’t exactly know how to phrase it.

“It was the plague,” they smiled. “A different one, this one occurred about five years after I graduated as a doctor. I first found my fascination in death when I lost my first patient. I couldn’t seem to get them off of my mind. I had thought that perhaps I was haunted by failure. But the next time I found myself _wanting_ to lose the patient just so I could examine them from the inside as well. It slowly grew into an obsession, of course. Like a cancer.”

You couldn’t find the words to describe what you thought in that moment, either. Were they sick mentally? Maybe. Probably, that was likely true.

“Oh, and the sight of blood, I just _loved_ it.” Their breath began to become a bit heavier, their voice dropped an octave as they said, “and I just adored it when subjects would fight back.” They looked towards you, the memory had ended, you two were back in the semi-reality of your realm.

You looked at them. Their hand was still in yours, the only thing was now they were holding your wrist. Tightly. They seemed to have a slight reddish hue to their cheeks now, it wouldn’t have been noticeable if you two were without candlelight. They traced a steady finger along your wrist, smiling and completely in their own world. You felt their cold grip become tighter, were they getting _turned on_ at the thought of your blood?

Your eyes widened, you realized what kind of situation you were in. You had invited this _being_ into _your_ realm, a place where you were supposed to be safe and secluded from the rest of the dangerous world. Now they were tracing a vein up your wrist and forearm as if they were marking you for later dissection, making little notes of exactly what to cut and where. You were completely still, they were joking, right? They couldn’t _possibly_ be aroused by blood… but then again, how did the fascination with death prove otherwise?

“Um, Valdemar,” you really didn’t want to blast them with a flame, not just yet. You were giving them a chance to redeem themselves, if just for a moment.

They snapped out of their trance. They looked at your eyes, were you in _fear?_ No, it couldn’t be. You were just holding something _back,_ that must’ve been it. Oh gods, they loved it when you looked at them like that. So expectant, yet so unknowing of what would come next. It was absolutely enchanting to them. They remembered what they were doing, what they were _fantasizing_ about, and let go of your wrist immediately. They saw your shoulders become less tense when they let go, missing the warm feeling of your wrist in their hand. Now all that was left was just a phantom of a touch, they sighed, it was so _sad_.

“But of course, I have more _control_ over those urges now,” they reassured you calmly, it finally clicked when they saw that there was a small flame in your other hand. You had been planning on burning them, but you held _back_ out of mere trust. They were making progress. “I’m not an _animal, _of course.”

“Yeah, sure,” you paused, the flame had been erased from the palm of your other hand. They wondered if it was still warm from its presence. “Well, it’s getting late,” you nearly lost it again when you saw them still in your slippers. Oh, it was too funny. “So…” you trailed off, you didn’t know what to say without sounding _awkward_. “Let’s go inside,” now _you_ were grabbing _them,_ and they didn’t feel threatened at all.

“Happily, little magician.” You debated whether or not you liked it when they called you that. It was a pet name you didn’t want to get used to.

You dragged them up an elegant stairway. They wondered how you even had the time to keep this place _clean_, it seemed impossible with their knowledge of its ever-growing size. They looked at you with wonder. The hand that just had a flame in it with the intent of roasting them completely was now holding theirs and guiding them _gently_ to wherever you were going. They were utterly enchanted by this polar-opposite fluctuation in your behavior and reactions.

They walked down a hallway with you, making a sudden turn to the left when you dragged them into your room. Your extravagant, over the top and somehow _large_ room. It was so spacious and _organized._ You smiled back at them. They began to become a bit nervous, what was supposed to happen? Oh no, were you going to—

“Taking me to your bed so soon?” Soft, low, seductive, all of those words could have been used to describe the way their tone rolled off their tongue and into your ear. You almost shivered.

“Do you want to sleep on the floor?” You asked back fiercely, letting go of their arm.

_“What?” _

“I’m just kidding,” you laughed, bouncing backwards onto your bed. You took a more serious tone. “I could just restrain you to the bed in such a way where you can’t move.”

“Mortal,” their eyes widened, then they sighed. You were just mimicking their antics. “I don’t _need_ sleep. I don’t _want_ it, either.” You nearly giggled, they sounded like a child refusing to go to bed.

“Are you sure? The rope is comfortable, I swear. I can even make it feel like silk.” You teased, they seemed to step _back. _“I’m just kidding, your room is across the hallway.”

You snapped your fingers and a door magically appeared.

“Just in case you change your mind about the whole ‘not having sleep’ thing.” You said, bouncing back up to watch their reaction. They swore, you got more interesting every conversation that you two shared. “So… see you in the morning. Then we’ll be tracking down my sister.”

“Sure,” in a second they were too close to you for comfort. They craned their head down, their hands behind their back strategically. “But that rope _does_ sound oh-so-comfortable, _darling,_ so if you were to change your mind about sleeping arrangements, then I’d _love_ to abide.”

Oh, so they wanted to flirt, huh? They then draped their arms over your shoulders, looking at you in a lustful manner. This was just too _fun_ to end the night with. You smiled back at them, though your expression wasn’t as lewd as theirs was. You shot them a wink, a band of silk instantly wrapped itself around their bare wrists, forcing them even closer than before. They were shocked, you _weren’t_ kidding, what was this?

“Comfortable?” You asked, their shocked expression was something you wanted painted and hung in the lobby of your beach house.

They recovered quickly though, the smart bastard. “More so.” They leaned in past your head and whispered into your ear, placing more of their thin frame against you. “Tell me, little magician, where do you see this leading? Are you going to _take_ me, or would you want it the other way around?” They sounded smug, you wanted to slap that smirk they surely had off of their face. “And after that _delicious_ meal you just gave me, I’d be more than happy to compensate for a few things…” They made a rather _daring_ move, one they thought they would never do. They kissed your neck lightly and hummed something against your warm skin. They used what they could and rubbed themselves against your collarbone, stretching their fingers to play oh-so lightly with your hair. You felt like you were losing. “_Dearest_.” That’s it. 

“Okay, so,” the silk bondage was gone. “Yeah, um,” you ducked from their arms, they were confused, why’d you stop? Maybe you weren’t ready yet. “Have a nice night,” you laughed, pushing them backwards out of your room and shutting the door in their face. When you heard them leave downstairs, probably to retrieve their gloves, you jumped onto your bed. “Jesus _fuck_, what the _hell_ did I just do?”

You screamed internally, you wanted the blush on your face to just _go away_ and stay gone forever. Why did you just do that? Why? _Why?_ You didn’t want to know. Why was your heart _fluttering _in your chest? It felt like any words that you wanted to spill were caught up in a knot in your throat. You sighed, it was best to just go to sleep. You muttered something from the bed, locking the door and sealing it with an enchantment. There. Now they couldn’t get in. After taking this precaution, you faded off into sleep at last, where you forgot one little thing about the spell that you had cast.

They hummed something to themselves. It had been _such_ an eventful evening with that absolutely _enticing_ magician. Valdemar was certainly enjoying themselves, they got nearly the same thrill being with you as they did when they were busy with vivisections. But it was a different feeling at the same time. With vivisections, seeing the life just drain from the body, all of that sent blood rushing through their body, excitement in their veins. But with you, oh, it was different, it was a rush, but it was a much, _much_ _warmer_ rush.

They walked down to the kitchen, grabbing their gloves from the table. They looked at their green and gray hands. How was it that you could even possess the ability to _like_ someone like them… let alone actively _pursue_? Sometimes, they just didn’t _understand_ humans, they were so _weird_ with constant oddities. Inaccuracies. Outlying characteristics. They paced back up the stairway, feeling their heart for the first time in a while.

They looked at your room. They saw a familiar magical glow to it, white but _hot_ like fire, the fire that you used constantly. That icy flame that managed to melt their coldness, when centuries of people pleading hadn’t done anything to melt their façade. You did all of that in just the span of a few days. They knew life with you would be riveting, exciting, something _worth_ living for. Now they looked to their room that you had prepared for them in under a second. It didn’t have a white glow to it, perhaps you had sealed yours for your own protection. They didn’t blame you, although it hurt a little that you didn’t trust them that much yet.

They walked into the room. How had you known their taste so _quickly?_ Organized, neat, precise. Red and white walls with a dim gold lighting. Dark shelves with various items, there were _skulls_ on the shelves. They were amazed at your ability to just _know_ them, to understand them… and their oddly “emo” aesthetic. They laughed, they even had a _balcony!_ How nice and considerate of you.

They decided to go outside, they had _hours_ to pass, after all. Tons of time on their cold hands. They walked outside, it was cool with a slight breeze. The view was breathtaking, biomes seemed to be clashing with each other constantly, similar to your own personality. They looked to the glaciers, then to the volcanoes? How did those get there? Hmph, maybe that explained your anger issues at times.

They walked back inside, they could admire the view later. Your door was now in their view, they had stopped at the golden door handle to your room. Was it actually sealed? They had to wonder. Their hand reached out for the handle, you were inside that room. You were there, breathing, alive, maybe even awake. They didn’t want the fun and conversations to end, it wasn’t even that late!

White lettering made its way across the door the instant they placed their hand on the handle.

_Only open me if it’s an emergency._

They laughed, you didn’t lock it! They tried opening the door just to pester you _one more time_ before they could do whatever they wanted. But the door didn’t budge. It just remained there. Then, new lettering appeared suddenly.

_I’m a spell, not a dumb ass unlocked door handle. I know it’s not an emergency, you pompous prick._

Valdemar scoffed, why, this door was infuriating! They tried again just to see what would happen, this time being a bit _rougher_ with the handle. The lettering disappeared. Maybe that was the only response the door had left? Their hopes were instantly shattered when, in elegant cursive and lettering, and in what looked like your very own handwriting, new words appeared. Only they were more vulgar and direct than they had ever expected.

_Fuck off. _

And that was it. They turned around, leaving that obnoxious spell and door of yours alone. It _clearly_ wanted to be alone. How did a spell even have that sort of capability? Had you pre-written the words just for this situation? Knowing you, that wasn’t an unlikely occurrence. They smiled as they walked downstairs, putting on their boots. They remembered how you had almost mocked them on wearing thigh-highs. What was wrong with them? They were just shoes.

They walked outside, closing the door. They looked around at the beautiful land that you had created for yourself and decided exploring was a fun thing to do with your terrain, and with all of their time. They walked to a cave. It looked interesting enough. Inside was _not_ what they expected to be found. It was _not_ a normal cave.

There were bright colors _everywhere_. Inner streams floated around in the air, they wondered how that ever worked. It was odd. They looked at the streams. They were _glittering_. Why? Why was this happening? The colors were overwhelmingly _neon_. Yet it all fit together with the darkness, they could see fish somehow swimming in these floating streams. Were they dreaming? This was a magical realm, they remembered, they couldn’t be. It must’ve been real.

After spending a few hours in the cave, looking around and exploring every crevice and pathway it had to offer, they walked back to the beach house. Then they realized they ran into a problem. The door was magically sealed. How? More lettering appeared, to their displeasure.

_I told you to fuck off, not leave the fucking vicinity._

Oh, if they had the chance, they would have _strangled_ that door of yours. But they didn’t. They decided to do something else. They saw a palm tree next to the balcony of which they assumed to be their room.

“It’s been a while,” they said to themselves. “This ought to be fun.”

It wasn’t fun. After getting a few splinters, they managed to claw themselves onto the balcony. They sighed, happy that they were insane enough to leave the balcony door open. But the second they approached it, standing with the dignity that had been previously lost, the door slammed shut in their face. Why, that door—

_Take off your shoes, fuck-face._

They sighed, trying not to lose their composure at a sassy door. It was a _door_, it was a spell, it was nothing more. They took off their shoes, they absolutely _detested_ your no shoe rule, but that was that. They tried again, with their shoes _off_ and in their hand. They held the door handle.

_Tricked you, motherfucker. _

“That’s it!” They nearly threw their thigh-highs in frustration. When you woke up, oh, when you _woke up_, there would be _hell to pay. _“Alright,” they sighed to themselves. “Think creatively.”

There was a chimney.

“Oh you have _got _to be kidding me.” They said.

_Nope : )_

So the door was _enjoying_ this? They growled, putting on their shoes angrily as they managed to jump onto the edge of the roof from their balcony railing. They clawed their way up onto the roof, they weren’t sure if you woke up or not. They walked to the chimney, it was large enough so they could manage to… get down there.

They climbed in. They were _sure_ that their coat was going to be pitch black after this. They muttered to themselves angrily, what was the _point? _Were you trying to make them suffer for leaving? Seriously? They continued until they noticed something sinister. There was an ice-white fire burning in you fireplace. How had they not noticed? They were so caught up in their passion that they didn’t smell the ash, or feel the heat growing stronger in their lower regions. They cursed and climbed back out of the chimney, standing on the roof and looking for a way in. They had to give it to you, though, you were _secure_ and _thorough. _

They looked at the other balcony. That balcony must’ve been yours. They jumped down, at this point, they didn’t care if it woke up. In fact, that would be _great. _Unfortunately for them, though, you remained asleep, not a care in the world. They looked at the glass doors of your balcony. They held the handle.

_Burn, bitch._

They were going to _punch the glass._ They took a breath and decided to _not_ do that, as it would make up very upset. They didn’t like the image of your anger lingering around in their mind. They climbed up the roof again. They practically _jumped_ down the fireplace and into the white fire, it _burned_ so much. They leapt out of the fireplace and immediately began rolling, angry at what they had to go through _just_ to get inside of your house. They swore, if they were mortal, there would be zero chance of surviving that white fire of yours. It even left marks on _them._

They placed their shoes down in the lobby. They walked up the stairs, angry. They looked at your door, pressing their hand to the handle.

_Hah! Dumb hoe. _

They pointed the middle finger at your spell—door—_whatever_ it was and marched into their own room, stripping themselves of the dirtied clothing. Now they were just left with singed bandages. They were going to have to hand wash their clothes and leave them to dry. There was no way they were going to walk around your realm half-dressed in burned bandages. Instead, they took it _all_ off, including the head dress that had been _burned_ in that _damned_ fire of yours. Now their horns were exposed.

They washed their clothes in the bathtub, leaving them to dry on a hanger. They decided it would be best to get some rest after that _infuriating_ adventure of theirs. Unbelievable. Utterly unbelievable, they were _livid. _They took a deep breath, looking at their own thin frame. They decided to just take a towel and to wrap it around their… _lower region_ before laying asleep in your bed—_the_ bed, they corrected themselves quickly. And just like that, the anger faded from their mind as they, too, drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Up next is actually *touching* our favorite plague doctor! Again, thank you.


	12. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fix up Valdemar's burn marks. For the first time, they sound desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Valdemar might be a little out of character but that's because their skin is literally burning and being cut up at the same time, so that's that. Anyways, have fun!

Valdemar’s eyes shot open. They weren’t able to sleep a wink for the entire _night_. The burn marks were getting worse, it was because of their magical properties. They could sense you close, sense you were near. Perhaps you had woken up? They found themselves being eager for your appearance, but then they remembered they were still nearly naked, in the bed you had so generously provided.

They got up, their skin seemed to be threatening them in such an inhumane fashion. They looked at the mirror, pacing towards it in near horror. Their skin… the smooth complexion it once held… it was nearly gone. The fire had done something to it. That damned fire of yours, what had it done to them? Their skin was now singed, they could see _cut marks_ where they were burned, how was this even possible?

For the first time in what seemed a thousand years, they were _scared._ They were scared of what you could do to them. All of this time they thought they had had the upper hand, that _they_ were the dominant and you were weak and beneath them. Now, it didn’t seem so. Just a few seconds of agony had manifested into the disintegration of their entire demonic form, they were horrified. If they were still human, the blood would have drained from their face. No. If they were still human, they would’ve been dead. They looked at the flakes of skin again.

Wait. Flaking. They looked at their horns, they were fine. They looked at their skin again… the towel was still covering some parts of them. They didn’t want to take a look. Their mind coaxed them from their fear, they had performed _vivisections_, what was a tiny little burn mark to them? They looked down. Oh, it was bad. What were they supposed to do? They turned to the bed again.

To their horror, they found flakes of their skin scattered on the satin sheets you had given them. There were black marks from their blood which seeped out of their body over the course of the night. They felt embarrassed, what were you going to say? How were they supposed to keep up the façade of strength now when they were _clearly_ the most vulnerable of the two of you. They were panicking.

They wondered what would happen if you ever got _angry_ at them. Was this damage possible in the real world? They hoped not, though they knew it probably was. They knew that they themselves were a bit guilty of being carried away by bloodshed and carnage. Hell, if they saw a human in this condition, they would probably become feral with bloodlust. They only hoped that you weren’t like that, or it wouldn’t end well for them.

“Valdemar?” They heard a knocking at your door, you didn’t expect the response to be silence. You laughed, maybe they were sleeping after all. But then they decided to rush and try to brush all of the skin flakes off violently. “Are you asleep?” Your teasing voice came through the door.

Valdemar was in a panic. They ran to their clothes to see if they had dried over the night, _they hadn’t._ Oh, this day was getting worse as it progressed. They looked at their horns, there was no way they could wrap it up in time and _still_ have you come in and… _help them_ with this amazingly dangerous situation. They felt so out of their element, they felt powerless.

They decided to make the best of it… somehow. They went over to the bed, sitting down in the blood stained sheets. Gods, this was so humiliating.

“Come in,” they said, just as you were about to walk away.

You opened the door easily, you were surprised they didn’t lock it. Then again, it was Valdemar. If anyone were to walk into their room, they could probably handle it. The sight you saw was… unexpected. If you had been drinking something, you would have spat it out by now. They were in fear of how you’d react.

There they were. Sitting on the bed. Waiting for you. They had _horns._ They were smiling, but you could see the panic behind their ruby eyes. They were… completely naked, from what it seemed, on your bed.

“Gods, Valdemar, I wasn’t expecting to see _that,_” you turned away quickly, shielding your eyes until you felt their cold hands on your arm.

“Please, please MC, don’t turn away from me _now,_” something was wrong, you looked up at them then saw that their entire body was… bleeding. Black blood oozing from their form, they genuinely looked scared. Valdemar couldn’t believe themselves when they said in such a desperate voice, “help me.”

The realization hit your face like a brick, all surprise was now amplified. They had somehow managed to fall into your fire. You didn’t understand! You didn’t hit them at all! You didn’t do anything, the only fire around this area was… the fireplace… _no._

“Please tell me there’s a cure,” you saw that they were terrified, they were gripping onto your arm as if it were a lifeline. My, they were so clingy in this moment. If you teleported away, they would’ve had a mental breakdown. “Please, darling, I’ll do anything, MC, MC, you can hear me, right? MC?”

“Get back on the bed,” you immediately spat out the command. The damage wasn’t too bad, considering what they’d look like within a few hours. “Now.” You growled, you didn’t want to question the horns and now wasn’t the time for fun and games.

They sat on the bed without a word. They watched you with careful eyes, noticing your every movement. Everything you did was noted by them. You sighed, how did they get into this mess? Did they jump into the fireplace? You were filled with concern… if you didn’t act fast, they’d soon be in excruciating pain.

Something caught your eye. They suddenly flinched, hissing quietly. They looked to you to see if you noticed. The cuts, they were burning more than the fire originally did. You squinted, you only _now_ noticed the flakes of gray and green skin that had been shed over the night. You immediately felt guilty, if you hadn’t set that fire as security, they wouldn’t be in so much pain right now. They were beginning to writhe in agony, although they tried so _desperately_ to hide it.

“Lie down,” you tried to keep yourself calm although it was harder to every second. They did as told, looking at you with uncertainty. You looked at the deep cuts in their skin. “I’m so sorry,” you began, they looked unimpressed with your apology. “I’m going to have to… make physical contact with the cuts.”

They didn’t respond at first until they realized what that statement meant. They smirked at you. “Oh, that’s fine. Just _please_ fix it.”

You started with their wrist, the second you touched them they flinched. That was when you began to spill apologies profusely, “I’m sorry” was all you seemed to be able to say in that moment. You muttered a spell under your breath, you remembered what had happened when Asra accidentally caught on fire during one of your training sessions. He immediately started burning with cuts in his skin and shouted the spell to make it better. You felt so much regret in that moment.

You ran your hands along their arm, closing the cuts there. This was going to get so awkward _so_ quickly. You slowly got onto the bed with them, they looked surprised but didn’t say anything. You straddled their thin waist in order to position yourself better to get the other arm and their chest. They sighed in relief as the cuts closed everywhere you touched them. You ran your hands down their smooth sides and amazingly thin waist, then stopped suddenly, looking at their towel.

“Did you scar down there too?” You felt like it was such an invasion of privacy. They sighed.

“Yes.”

“I’m _so_ sorry,” you started again, looking at the towel that was now stained with black blood. “I’ll just do it through the towel.”

“Fine by me,” they were silent aside from that.

_Why is this so awkward,_ you thought to yourself as you ran your fingers over the towel lightly, not wanting to feel anything that wasn’t meant to be felt. They were shocked by how _gentle_ you had been throughout the whole process, telling them exactly what you were going to do and where, sparing no details at all.

“When I run my hands down your towel, I will also run them down the sides of your legs for the healing process to be faster,” you explained, looking at them with hesitance. “Stop me if I’m being too rough.”

“But darling, you know I _like_ it rough.” They wanted to laugh at your reaction, if only their legs weren’t still scarred.

“How did you even get hurt in the first place?” You were making conversation so it wasn’t as awkward, running your fingers slowly down their lower abdomen and hips. “Did you jump into the fireplace?”

“Well, you see,” they began, nearly gasping when your hands _lightly_ touched them down there. “I went outside for a little excursion, then when I tried to get back inside your spell stopped me from getting in through any doors. Thus, I had to jump down your fireplace.”

“You could have just waked me up,” you sighed, “I’m so sorry that happened.”

“If I recall correctly, ‘burn, bitch’ was what your door said.”

You would’ve laughed if the effects of the fire weren’t so horrid. “That’s my protection spell.”

“Why would you need to be protected in your own realm?” Valdemar was confused by the amount of precaution you took.

“Once you take somebody into your realm,” you were hesitant to give them the details. “They have the ability to come back whenever they want, as long as you’re there too.”

Valdemar realized just how much trust it took for you to bring them into your realm. It was supposed to be private, now they could come and go as they pleased? Perhaps that was the reason you had so many precautions. But who else had you shown your realm to? Chase, they realized, _that’s_ why you had so many precautions in your realm. You had shown him your realm in hopes of building a more trust-filled relationship, but now that human could come and go as _he_ pleased as well.

_“Oh, magician,”_ they moaned lewdly, they were yanked from their thoughts when you had to press downwards on their sex organs.

“Valdemar!” You wondered why they were being so lewd, you had expected them to at least be able to control it.

“You know,” their normal voice returned. “I wouldn’t mind it if you pressed down _harder_.” Your head snapped at them with shock, they had raised themselves onto their elbows and were _serious_.

“Maybe later,” you brushed their comment aside, going down to their legs and trying to ignore the blush that came running onto your face.

“Oh, but why not now?” They _whimpered_ softly, although their face was like a wolf’s.

“_Valdemar,_” your voice was stern now. “My top priority right now is getting you healed,” you quickly ran your hands down their legs. “Now flip yourself over so I can get your back.”

“Whatever you say, dear.”

“Ugh,” you said, getting off of them as they were now lying face-down on the bed. “You should be careful for what you wish for.” You ran your hands down their back, your fingers had a white tint at their ends as you saw their back become smooth again. Their lithe muscles twitched as you got to their ass, which was unfortunately _flat_. “I’m going to have to redo the protection spell later,” you muttered to yourself.

“Why did you cast that spell, by the way?” They had theorized the reason, but they wanted to be sure.

“The same reason we’re chasing down my sister.” You replied. “Chase, that motherfucker.” You were angered at the thought of them to such a large extent that you didn’t notice your fingers turning a brighter color of white.

“Ah!” Valdemar winced, “magician, you’re burning me.”

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry,” you immediately noted to yourself to not be so easily influenced by your emotions. Valdemar noted to themselves not to mention Chase when you were healing them. Ever again. “I’m so sorry, I screwed up, sorry,” you healed them instantly.

“No need to apologize,” they said, resting their head in the pillows. “I’m fine.”

“It doesn’t look like it,” you said, running your hands down their long legs. How were their thighs so thin? You continued running your hands down until you reached their feet, but you kept staring at their lower back where you had momentarily scarred them.

“See something you like?” Valdemar asked, turning themselves over like some kind of snake. “You know, all you have to do is ask and you can touch.”

“No! I wasn’t—erm, I mean, I wasn’t _staring_, it’s just that—ah, how do I explain this—“

“There’s no guilt in it,” they smiled, rolling over between your legs and somehow keeping their towel in place for their modesty. “By the way, you missed a spot.”

“Oh, where?”

They pointed to their neck where there was one cut left. You climbed up their figure to see the cut, leaning in to examine it. You placed your fingers around their thin neck, they hummed softly into your ear. You sighed, pressing harder. It seemed the cut wouldn’t close, why was that? They seemed to notice the delay and took advantage of it, leaning in more.

“Are you going to kiss it to make it better?” They teased lowly, rubbing the side of their face against your neck. “Or will you press harder?”

“Maybe.” You said, they didn’t know which you were referring to and kept still in anticipation.

You ran your left hand up the back of their neck, they were propped up on their elbows again. You pressed your finger roughly against the cut, making sure your magic wasn’t working. It wasn’t, you really had to do it, huh? You leaned in and kissed the wound softly, it closed in an instant. They were shocked, to say the least.

“You’re such a surprising mortal,” they used a hand to run down your back softly. “I didn’t know you were able to do that.”

“Thanks, I guess.” You felt their cold hand rest on the curve of your waist. You jumped off the bed at that feeling. “Where are your clothes?”

They were in shock, why’d you leave? Had they managed to make you uncomfortable again? “In the bathroom,” they answered, lifting their hand to their neck to check if the cut really was gone. “Unbelievable,” they whispered to themselves.

You walked in and saw their clothes hanging to be dried. You sighed, they were burned from the fire. In a split second, you changed that and mended them, taking them in your arms and drying them instantly. You walked on in back to the bedroom, but they were already in front of you and off the bed, towering over you. You looked up, they had a flat expression on their face.

“Thank you,” they said.

“Here are your clothes.” You shoved the clothes onto their chest and side-stepped to get out of the bathroom doorway. “Nice horns, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. A New Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make use of your magical realm and create a tool to help you and Valdemar track down your sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Warning: Mild Sexual Tension - 
> 
> Some dark magic, but it's chill. I hope you guys like it when Valdemar is flirty because it'll happen. Sooner or later. Or both.

Valdemar touched their neck again. They could still feel the phantom of your kiss on their throat, it felt like warmth radiated from that spot. Maybe they should consider jumping into the fireplace again. They slowly draped their coat over themselves, stretching their gloves over their long fingers. They looked at their bare neck, deciding they didn’t need to place on their bandages. Their horns were long, maybe they didn’t need to place the bandages on around you.

They played with their dirty blond hair, it was about shoulder-length. It has been a while since they’d seen it, hasn’t it? They hummed, looking at their red eyes. How were you not afraid of them? They had _red eyes_. But you were just so close only a few moments ago, straddled on their waist and treating them so kindly, even when they were sure they sounded horribly desperate.

“Valdemar,” you were waiting outside of the door. “Are you ready yet?” You were now leaning against it, you were ready to get your sister back and had a few things in your bag for the moment when you would encounter Chase.

Unfortunately, Valdemar opened the door that instant and you nearly fell. They caught you quickly, you lifted your head up to see them standing over you with a rough grip on your shoulders.

“I’m gone for just a few moments and you nearly get into an accident.” They sighed, looking down at you with an unknown emotion.

“I was… um… just leaning against your door, that’s all.” You didn’t know why you were flustered, they kept looking down at you like you were a meal of some sort. Their smile reminded you of a predator that’s been starved for weeks but finally captured their meal. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you just look _delicious_.” They nearly growled, you pushed yourself off of them but they moved their hands to your arm.

“Weren’t you nearly naked on my bed a few moments ago?”

“I’m sure you and I can enjoy that again moment _again_, magician,” their smile was wolfish. “I’m sure of it. After all, _I_ enjoyed it when you were on top of me. Though I want to know what it’s like for it to be the other way around.” They spun you around. “But don’t worry, it’s not like I’ll crush you.”

“I’m not worried about _that_,” you said, spinning your way out of their grasp and landing on the bed gracefully. “I’m just worried you won’t be able to _handle_ it.”

“Oh, you’re enchanting.” They ran to you and barely missed, you teleported outside onto the balcony.

“Out here,” you mocked, waving from the glass doors.

They looked up from the bed where you just were and stood up instantly, their hair waving with the sudden motion. They paced quickly outside onto the balcony, leaning you against the black railing that they had been struggling with yesterday. Their face came in closely, you could feel their cold breath trail down your skin, leaving bumps in their path down your throat.

“Oh MC,” they whispered lowly, looking at your still form. Hmm, you really do look absolutely enticing. They noticed the way your hand gripped the railing, your knuckles were nearly white. “Are you getting _nervous?_” They asked, with the sheer audacity to lean into your neck. “I promise I’ll make it feel good.” They sang. It was like listening to a siren’s song. You couldn’t tear your gaze away or stop yourself from listening. “How does that sound, hmm?” They kissed your neck, it was softer than a feather but still as cold as death. They ran their other hand on the other side of your neck, their gloves rubbing against your skin smoothly.

“Put your shoes on, we’re tracking down Chase.” You teleported down to the porch of the house.

“Oh, you’re no _fun_, darling!” Valdemar was unusually playful today, you guessed it had something to do with the fact that you were just healing them a few moments ago.

“Thanks!” You shouted back up.

They appeared soon enough with their—you almost couldn’t stop yourself from laughing—thigh-highs on, looking slightly taller than they did a few moments ago.

“So no bandages over your head today?” You asked, looking at their dark horns. What did they feel like? Were they cold as well?

“No, unless you _like_ it that way.” Oh, that fluster on your cheeks was so _adorable_ to them. “So how do you plan on tracking down this human? Can’t you just teleport yourself to Chase?”

“If it were that easy I would’ve done so by now.” You stated, taking something out of your bag quickly. “But I have a few tools.”

“Hmm, well that does sound arousing.”

“Valdemar,” you weren’t shocked at them saying that, just… caught off guard. “Come on, _really?_”

“What? I don’t see a problem with it.”

It was a golden compass. Well, more of a mix between brass and gold. The dark tint of the metal absorbed any light coming to it, giving it a rustic look. You popped open the compass, the dial spun around at an alarming rate, going in every direction possible. You sighed, looking at the compass losing its mind with confusion.

“Here, can you hold this?” You shoved the device into Valdemar’s curious grasp, they eyed it. It was foreign to them, of course they knew what a compass was, but this didn’t seem normal.

You dug through your bag, rummaging around in the items. “Let’s go to the caves,” you said, then you paused. “Do you know where they are?”

“Of course, no need to lead me.” They began walking, inspecting the compass from underneath. Was it magically composed? What were its properties?

“Great.”

You kept them in your peripheral vision, you still didn’t trust them automatically. The images of the beetles below you were still fresh in your mind. Even though Valdemar thought they could erase those images with some flirtatious moments, they remained wrong and in the outs because of that one moment. You finally found what you were looking for, it was a vial.

“Aright, follow me.” You said.

You paced ahead of Valdemar, their attention was now directed at you and what was in your hand. It seemed that from the bag a vial of red substance had been acquired. They looked closely, they recognized this liquid. It was blood. Now, what could such an innocent being as yourself be doing with a jar of blood?

“Oh little magician,” they caught your attention instantly. Although you kept walking, swinging that vial _proudly_, you directed your gaze backwards to them. “Care to explain why you have a vial of blood in your possession?”

“Oh, well I’m _glad you asked!_” You really wanted to get into _that_ story. “It’s Chase’s blood,” you laughed giddily, you were happy it was yours.

“You seem awfully joyful about having it.”

“It’s borderline dark magic, but I don’t care.” You said. “Motherfucker messed with me first.”

“And you’re so excited about it because?” They trailed off.

“With a person’s blood, you can do nearly _anything_; pain, torture, make them suffer,” you were excited about the spell. It was going to be fun to pull off. “Even force them to be on the brink of _death_, if you desire. It doesn’t matter if they’re magical or not. Demon, human, animal, whatever. I can just off them.”

Valdemar shivered, they hadn’t seen this side of you. While it was a bit dangerous, they found it interesting. Then they remembered how they had been bleeding out on the bed sheets earlier, and the large amount of physical contact you two had. They couldn’t help but wonder if you had taken some of their blood while they were in pain. Had you?

“Of course, there’s the upside to it where I can give the person happiness or bliss, but that’s not exactly what I’m planning on doing today.” Gods, you sounded so dangerous in this moment. “There’s even sexual pleasure. Blood is _amazing_ like that.”

“Did you take mine?” Valdemar just _had_ to ask, they knew they were a demon, but this statement about being able to even ruin _demons_ was… scary. Please say no, _please_ say no.

“No, of course not!” You said. “Geez, Val, you got trust issues or something? I’d never do that to a friend.”

“That’s relieving to hear.” Valdemar sighed. “How did you get his blood, anyways?”

“Easy. I waited for him to jump into my fireplace then extracted his blood while I was healing him.” You had a deadpan expression aimed at Valdemar. “I’m kidding!” They didn’t laugh. “We were in a fight a few years ago and some blood was spilled. It was when the relationship was… going down, to say. So I collected it as a precaution in case he tried to hurt me again.”

“Domestic abuse?” Valdemar questioned. “This human really _was_ a prick, wasn’t he?”

“A bit,” you laughed.

You two walked deeper into the caves. Now, you were in the center of the whole cave, in the place where all of the streams met into one center of water. Darkness engulfed both of you. You sighed, looking at the comfortable darkness. You sparked a white flame in your finger, Valdemar instantly stepped back.

“Sorry,” you said again. “Don’t be scared, it’s just a little fire.”

They didn’t respond. You felt bad when they didn’t step next to you again, but you understood why. You had hurt them with your magic, even if it was indirectly. You looked at the fire coming from your fingers. It bounced into the palm of your hand, now a floating spark. You threw it up, it lit up the entire cave. When it made contact with the top of the cave, it exploded with a loud boom, Valdemar instantly got closer to you as the fire spread over the cave in a flash of white, holding onto your arm.

“Valdemar?” You asked, surprised at their sudden proximity. They were looking up at the fire with wariness. You sighed, you really did that to them, huh? “I promise you won’t be burned. I swear, I didn’t mean for you to get into the fire last time. I’m so sorry it happened to you, but you can trust me. Forgive me?”

“My, this is the second time that I’ve had to accept your apology, isn’t it?” They asked back, looking down at you.

“Please, I didn’t mean it. I wasn’t even awake, it was an accident, I’ll set a _normal_ fire next time—“

“Of course I accept your apology.” They stopped you from rambling.

“You’re sure? Don’t feel like you _have_ to,” they could now see why others would be tempted to step on you. You were just too easy to guilt trip. “I mean, I understand if you don’t.”

“Oh MC,” they swooned, you were caught off guard _again_. “You wounded me _so_ badly, it still hurts,” they let out a mock whimper. You nearly dropped the vial of blood. “Can you make it feel better?” Valdemar took your free hand, the one that wasn’t holding the blood, and placed it on their chest where their heart was supposed to be. “_I’m kidding,_” they dropped your hand. “Yes, I accept your apology.”

“Well then,” after a moment of silence from you. “Back to business,” you said.

You snapped your fingers. The white lighting stopped and everything was as if it were night. The bright neon colors were back, the water was now clear and glittering. You took off your satchel, turning around to Valdemar.

“Can you hold this too, please?” You asked.

They took the satchel from your hands with a sigh. “Of course,” they sighed, watching you carefully.

“You might want to step back. Unless holding onto my arm makes you feel better.” You didn’t mean it, but they latched onto your arm anyways, standing on your side. “Okay then.”

You opened the vial. You spilled just a drop of blood into the stream’s center. You gave the vial to Valdemar, they placed it in your bag.

“Spread.” You ordered, the drop of blood diffused throughout the rivers until every stream of water was red with blood. “Give me the compass, please.”

They wordlessly gave you the compass, staring at the streams of blood in front of them. They were impressed, and they could see what you had meant by dark magic. They reached their hand out to touch a stream, they looked so pretty.

“Don’t touch it,” you warned. “Don’t touch anything, actually. You might get hurt.” They reeled their hand back.

You sighed, dipping your hand into the center of the streams. You ran your fingers through the blood, they parted at your touch. Soon enough, you had a small amount of blood in your hand. You placed the compass on top of the bloody center, it floated on it, not touching the liquid at all. You spilled the blood from your hand into the compass’ dial.

“Track down Chase Glaz,” you ordered. The compass dropped into the water, the blood began to seep back into the center of the streams and into your compass. “I want him _alive and mentally well._ Show me to his location in the magical realms.” The blood was now completely in the compass, it popped back up out of the water and was floating again, as if nothing happened. You took the compass. “Thanks.”

“Did you just thank a body of water?”

“Do you think it’s a good idea _not _to?” You asked back, they sighed.

“Oh, you do surprise me, dear magician. I didn’t think you had it in you, toying with black magic. Tell me, have you ever sent someone to death?”

“_No,_” you answered sternly. “I settle fights myself.”

“Even if it means risking your life?” They were curious, was it just that you were stubborn?

“If I’m risking the other person’s life, it makes sense in the name of fairness that I do the same and the best wins.” Oh, so you had a sense of honor, that was what it was. “Unless it’s self defense, then I’ll use any means necessary.”

“That’s the one condition?” Valdemar asked.

“Yes. Unless there are other specific conditions.” You didn’t know what they were planning to do. With the cold compass in your hand, you took a peek at where exactly Chase was.

“Hmm. You seem to have an admirable sense of honor.” They tried a compliment on you, seeing if it was effective. It wasn’t.

“Thanks.” Why were you cold all of the sudden? Your demeanor was completely different.

They peered over your shoulder, examining the compass. Beneath the dials was a pool of blood, presumably from the rivers. The dials seemed to float above the pool. Underneath the lid of the compass was an approximation of time, reading _five days_. Five days? Until what? They looked at the dials, some of them were constantly spinning around, though the main one was pointing forwards, out of the cave.

“Five days?” They questioned. “Until what?”

“Until I find Chase.” You answered with a solemn tone. So that’s why you were in a dark mood; you had been thinking about him. “And until I can find my sister.”

“Will those days change?”

“If we go too slow, or if he _runs away_,” you hissed, “then the days will change. But this dial accounts for a lot of things, so it should be fairly accurate.”

“I must say I’m impressed by your persistence.”

“I’d do anything for the people I care for.” You answered, thinking of your sister being with that _monster_ of a man made you sick to your stomach. You were disgusted and appalled. “And even more to end those I hate.”

“Well, remind me to not get on your bad side.” They said, looking at you.

“You won’t.” You smiled, their arm was nice enough. Then you looked up and they were caught by surprise. “You’re not that stupid. You now know what I can do…” you had an idea.

You closed the compass suddenly and pocketed it. You pushed them against the cave wall the second that the compass was stored away safely. You slammed them so hard that you could hear the impact of their back against the cave’s walls. You were happy it was a flat area so no harm would be done, aside from knocking the wind out of them, of course.

You leaned in, looking up at their eyes. You had placed your fingers in the palms of their hands, pushing their wrists up and forcing them to stay vulnerable against the stone. They looked at you with amusement, tucking their head to the side and smirking. You kept their gaze for long enough, pushing your leg between their knees. It wasn’t high enough to be too suggestive, but it was high enough where they were moderately alerted of your… presence.

“You know what I’m capable of, after all.” You just _loved_ seeing that shocked expression of theirs. You let go of their hand and traced your fingers down their throat, rubbing against where the cut had been specifically. “Can I have my bag back?”

“Oh, little magician,” they gave you a loving gaze before suddenly reversing the roles. “You should know what I’m capable of as well.” They growled, their voice dropped an octave. They now had a hold on your wrists, flipping themselves in such a position where they now had you against the wall of the cave. “So come closer, I dare you.” They did the same as you did, placing a knee between your legs, except they were more _daring_ and slowly moved it upwards, resting their knee so it was just below the place where your thighs connected.

“Well, you did give an invitation.” You snapped your hands out of their grasp and placed them around their neck, instantly _jumping_ onto them and straddling their waist. Well, that took an unexpected turn. “So I’ll be happy to take you up on it.” You played with their hair, now hanging on so you wouldn’t fall off their frame. You moaned lowly into Valdemar’s ear, feeling them tense under your grasp. “Oh, Val,” you used their nickname. “Mmm, _sir_,” you hummed, sneaking your one of your hands down their back. “Won’t you just give me what I _want?_” Valdemar didn’t have a response as you rubbed yourself against them. You took your chance and snatched the satchel off of their shoulder and jumped off of them. “Thanks.”

Did… did they just get _tricked?_ No, misled would be a better word to be used. They stared down at you, you were so _unpredictable_ and they _loved_ it. They looked down at you. Maybe they’d take you up on that offer some other time. You two walked out of the cave into the day, you were excited: you were finally able to track down your sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and making it!


	14. Carrying Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Valdemar are off. However, within the first day of your journey, you two face some unexpected circumstances. You eventually pass out after not eating and walking for hours, to which they respond by carrying you nicely. But in your dreams, you weren't allowed to rest. Someone is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Warning: Chase the Abusive Ex is Back - 
> 
> There's a small love confession. Also, you're a badass. There's a tiny bit of fluff in this, by the way.

“Oh, dear magician, do you _know_ where they are?”

“I know the direction.” You didn’t have the exact location, that wasn’t how the compass was meant to work. It only showed the direction.

“So we’re to just wander aimlessly until we stumble across Chase?” They both liked and disliked the idea. It was going to be a path of inaccuracies if you two continued like this. Along with challenges. But they got to spend more time with _you_, so that was worthwhile.

“We’ll be wandering aimlessly for five days, if you want a timeframe to put it on.” You felt like they were being impatient with the whole… journey and things. But you were even more so, you just felt like you couldn’t show it in front of them. “But you’re right, you never really know.”

“Well, I know one thing, at least,” Valdemar smirked downwards at you. They grabbed your hand. Before you could ask ‘what are you doing’, they spoke, knowingly cutting you off from your words. “I want to hold your hand.”

“What’s been up about that lately, by the way?” You questioned, their grip was strong and cold. Their gloves should’ve been warm, but they remained freezing cold. “You seem a _lot_ more romantic than when we first met.”

They didn’t answer at first, they didn’t exactly know either. Why were they so nice to you? Was it because you made their cold heart melt? Because your very touch was like absolute hellfire spreading on their skin? The way your warmth just radiated from your body, and how they endlessly wanted more and more of it, to seep you of all your _human_ qualities and to keep them to themselves forever? They couldn’t put all of that into words, they’d be too embarrassed to. So they came up with a convenient lie.

“I’m interested in you, haven’t you been able to tell?” They asked back, their question made you feel stupid. Of course you were able to tell they were interest, it was clear as day when they first flirted with you. But _why?_

“Why’re you interested in _me_, though?” You weren’t fishing for compliments, you really wanted to know. You were sure that in their thousands of years they had seen people prettier than you, then had proceeded to tear them limb from limb. Why? The question swam through your head endlessly. _Why? _

“Because you’re _fun_, _dearest magician_,” they smiled, they were telling the truth—just not the entire truth. “You make me miss the chase.”

“The chase?” Oh, this was going to be good.

“Yes.” They smiled. “Why have a human that comes too easily? With you, you can run away at any time you choose, and all I can do about it is go after you. Those other subjects, they ran as far as they could, but it always ended the same way. But you’re so _refreshing_, it’s a different pace with you.”

_Homicidal maniac,_ you thought to yourself. You were reminded of what you promised yourself earlier, to not fall into their trap, and to not be tricked by their sweet words. They were a predator, that was all. You sighed, just as you thought you could trust them a decent amount, they always had to say something to screw it up. You began to pull out your hand when they added something.

“But,” they continued, their grip on your hand had tightened slightly, “I suppose there’s a less morbid reason. It feels,” they hesitated for a moment. “That I don’t want to lose your trust.” Oh, they said the right thing at the _exact_ right time, they just didn’t know they were. “You mean something to me.”

You were silent.

“I believe that’s reason enough, wouldn’t you?” They mused, you remembered they were still holding your hand. “Isn’t this what humans call a love confession?” They batted their eyelashes at you with their half-lidded eyes.

“Yes,” you answered, they didn’t look like they were expecting some confession _back_, they just stared at you to see your reaction. You wanted to say you may be falling as well, but you held your tongue. “It still doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“No, I believe that moment will come when you let me into your bed.”

“Oh my _gods_, _Valdemar,_” they seemed to be the ruler of sexual innuendos. “Why?” You wheezed.

“Because you’re simply enchanting, darling.” They smiled, but then you stopped.

“Aw, shit.”

You two were standing in front of what seemed to be an endless sea. The blue spanned out endlessly in front of you, though it was bright, you could tell that its depths were more than you could predict. You saw shadows swim in the distance, great, so there were sea monsters as well. You sighed, they raised your hand and kissed it.

“No need to be worried, MC,” they made the mistake of assuming something. “I’m sure you’re capable of fixing it. You designed this realm, after all. You can just replace it with a road, can’t you?”

You sighed. “No. At a certain point, your realm becomes your emotions and reflects your emotional state.” You had to explain this to them. “And removing an entire ocean would be exhausting, it’s like asking you to move an entire mountain within a day.”

“I didn’t know it was that difficult.” They said. “So when you designed the realm around the house…”

“That took me years to perfect,” you explained. “But I’d say the end result was worth it, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course I can see that.” They looked at the vast ocean, then at the compass. Straight ahead, huh? That was going to be a challenge.

“It’s fine,” you said. “We have the rest of the day.” You stepped onto the water. Ice formed underneath your foot, creating a segment of a pathway straight across the ocean. They looked reluctant to get on the ice, wasn’t it too thin to support the both of you. You tugged on their hand. “Come on, _Val,_” they didn’t know how they felt about the nickname. “Don’t get shy on me now.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” They stepped onto the ice. They were surprised to find that it didn’t crack at all, instead, it just got slightly thicker to support both of you.

“Here’s the thing,” you had to mention this. “Don’t let go of my hand or you’ll fall off.” You _weren’t_ making this up. “One more thing,” you didn’t know how to say this. “There may be a few monsters in the ocean.”

“And those symbolize your emotional baggage, don’t they?”

“Wow, didn’t have to call me out like that, Val.” You joked, they seemed amused. “But yes. They do. So you’ll have to understand why there may or may not be a kraken in a few miles.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Though I have to wonder, how exactly do you plan on fighting one if it comes at you?”

“I have my ways.” Your answer was vague, it resembled their speech pattern in the beginning of your relationship, when you hadn’t known them that well. “But let’s just say it could get a bit bloody.” It was a hint to be careful.

“Noted,” they answered.

You began to pace silently along the ocean. Everywhere you stepped, ice formed at just the right time in order to support you two. Within a few miles, the ice behind you had disappeared into the ocean just to be recycled for the next few steps you would take. It was extremely draining, but it wasn’t like you were going for a swim, so in a way it was better. It was just that you felt yourself slipping away, the magic in your body was wearing thin and it didn’t even seem like you were halfway there.

“Magician,” Valdemar said, worried. “Your pulse is beginning to get weak, what’s wrong?” How had they been able to feel that?

“Nothing,” you said after a while. “I’m just getting a little tired.” You two had walked for so long that the sun flew by like the minute hand of a clock. Now it was the evening, the sun was beginning to touch the horizon.

“You know, if you’re feeling down, I can always carry you.” They winked at you.

“Maybe later,” you were actually considering it.

Now it was night. The air was cold around you, were you two approaching a glacier? Was that it? The compass was still pointing forwards, it wasn’t like you could stop now. Though you hadn’t eaten, you just felt your will become stronger. However, you weren’t sure your body could compensate for the amount of determination you had.

Everything then begin to feel like a hazy dream. A fever dream. The stars became blurry, your feet became numb and felt like rubber. Valdemar’s eyes widened, your pulse was becoming a bit elevated. The moon just looked so pretty in that moment that you began to look away from the path and the compass and up to the sky. Unfortunately, this only led to you feeling light-headed in the end, your dizziness began to overcome you.

Just as Valdemar was about to say something, you stopped them.

“Val,” there that nickname was again. “I think I might take you up on that offer.”

They smiled, they knew it would happen eventually. You were wearing yourself to the bone with this work. “Of course.”

You yelped, they picked you up suddenly. It was like carrying a small amount of vegetables, you seemed so light to them. You couldn’t feel any shake in their arms at all, they were more stable than a tree. They smiled at you when you showed such a surprised expression, how were they able to do that? How were they so strong?

“I’m used to carrying bodies,” they winked. “Trust me, you’re nothing.”

They looked forward at the moon. They didn’t need sleep, that was just for humans. You felt their hand begin to leave yours and gripped it tightly, they looked to you. You knew it must’ve been uncomfortable for them to wrap their elbow around your form and continue, but it was something that had to be done.

“Don’t let go of my hand,” you had to warn a second time. “We’ll fall.”

“Oh,” was all that they said, looking at their fingers gripped in yours. “Well, I think that’ll do just fine.” They shifted you slightly, making sure they could see the compass. They took a step forward into the water, ice formed underneath their boot. “Yes, this will be just fine. You can rest now, dearest. I’ll wake you when we get to land.”

You were a bit reluctant to rest so easily, though. This was still Quaestor Valdemar, you two were still alone, at night. But you still had power, you could run away easily in this place and completely abandon them for dead. That thought crossing your head made you feel a bit more secure as you dozed off into a deep sleep in their arms.

“You adorable human,” they didn’t know they were saying it out loud. You could hear it in your dreams, although just barely. “I’ll do anything just to take your heart.”

_You were dreaming. That, you were certain of. You looked around the empty fields, the tall and golden grass that swayed in the light breeze. The sky was a bright blue, you felt like you could just relax and bask in the sun. It was perfect, you knew you were simply recharging yourself magically in order to be stronger later. _

_ You felt the wind stop. You turned around, dark and large clouds were beginning to obscure your clear skies. You felt something behind you after you had turned around. You rotated yourself again, what was it? You couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that it was something bad. You looked behind yourself, you wanted to spit at him. Chase. _

_ “Hello, darling.” Chase smiled. _

_ “Get out of my head.” You were angry, you backed up, you didn’t want to be near him at all. “You have no power here.” _

_ “Well, deals with the Devil make you… more powerful.” He smiled, walking closer. _

_ “Not another step.” You ordered, your hands were now white with fire trailing out of them. You flung it at him, a white circle of flames made itself around Chase, leaving you with satisfaction. _

_ Chase was calculating what to do. “White fire,” he observed. “I thought you didn’t do that anymore, especially after your little _accident_ with Asra.” _

_ “I won’t hesitate to burn you to the ground and laugh while I’m doing it.” You growled, the flames grew larger around him. “So get out of my head.” _

Valdemar felt your grip around their shoulder become tighter. They looked at you, what were you dreaming of? Why were you sweating? They decided to continue walking with you, but they couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something was _definitely_ wrong; your brow was furrowed and your face looked stressed.

_“I don’t think I will.” _

_ “Where is my sister? What have you done to her?” You just had to ask. “Answer me, or I’ll burn you into oblivion.” _

_ “I don’t feel like it.” _

_ “You are in my dreams. Any damages that you acquire will carry into your spiritual form,” you threatened. “So I advise that you be honest before you wake up with scars down your throat.” _

_ “Don’t worry, I won’t harm her for now.” _

_ “For now?” You wanted to tear him apart, but you couldn’t or you wouldn’t get your information. You knew you couldn’t kill him. Then, you’d never find your sister. Ever. So you resorted to threats. _

_ “Hmm, yes.” _

_ “She’s younger, leave her alone.” _

_ “I just don’t feel like it.” He growled, you felt your anger boil. _

Valdemar felt a certain familiar heat on their back. They took your hand off of them quickly, they didn’t want to get burned, after all. They were just about to wake you up, but then something caught your eye. A shadow was near you, and it wasn’t yours. They paced faster, but the shadow simply followed. Then, they saw your own shadow come to life and… begin to _fight_ it?

_Your fire turned blue. It was painful, but wouldn’t cause death. You burned him, you just couldn’t contain your anger at this man. He screamed loudly, you instantly felt better. The fire spread up his forearm when you snapped, it stopped, leaving him with seething burns. _

_ “You bitch.” He growled. _

_ “You disappointment,” you shouted, the fire turned dangerously white again before you had to stop yourself. “Where are you?” _

_ “I’m somewhere _just_ on the outskirts of your realm… or maybe I’m outside of it… you’ll never know.” _

_ “Screw you.” You growled, you felt something feral and primal inside of yourself bubble through your chest. The feeling of needing to protect. Violence, sheer and gory violence. “I’ll find you.” _

_ “But will you be in time?” _

_ “What’s the point of all of this? Huh? I’ll just find you, take my sister back, and be done with it!” _

_ “I’ll get to see you again,” his answer was pathetic, you knew he had something behind his words. “And besides… maybe when you get there you’ll change your mind about who you want to be with.”_

_ “No.”_

_ “No?”_

_ “I like who I’m with now. They’re kinder than you ever could be.” _

_ “Valdemar is a demon.”_

_ “If Valdemar is a demon, then you’re something worse.” You retorted. “I don’t care! I like them, and there’s nothing that you could do to change it!” _

_ “Hmm,” his voice took a calmer tone. “Well, if you like them so much, I suggest you watch your fire since you’re burning them right now.” _

_ “What?” _

To Valdemar, you were unreasonably hot—in temperature, this time they meant your temperature. The shadows in front of them were dancing around, fighting each other and disappearing within cracks, constantly battling to see who would get the upper hand. It was scary, for once, they couldn’t understand what was happening. They tried to wake you up, maybe you knew what was up with the shadows.

“MC,” they muttered, shaking you lightly. You humans were so delicate, they didn’t want you to bruise or anything. “MC, there’s something you should see,” they continued, you seemed to be stuck in your sleep, for now.

_“They would’ve woken me up by now if I were hurting them.” _

_ “Yet they jumped down your fireplace just to give you more sleep. I think they’re more of the selfless kind.” You laughed, how did this bastard know? “But if you don’t get here faster, MC, then something will happen. I’ll get horribly bored. Who knows? Maybe I’ll even begin to toy with your sister.” _

_ “That’s it!” Your blue flames burned him all over, he screamed with an excruciatingly loud voice. “That’s right, burn. Burn, never return to my dreams again. I’ll shred you to pieces if you come back,” he was on the floor now, screaming and crying. _

The shadows had stopped, for some reason. Now Valdemar could see what you were doing. You were a shadow, but they couldn’t see who the other one was. The other was simply on fire, with thin blue flames that threatened to merge in with the blue seas below. They smiled, at least you seemed to be winning, they thought.

_ “I’ll see you later.” You growled, stopping the flames. “And I don’t think you’ll like it when I do.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, fam!


	15. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a literal ocean separating you from your sister, you have to do some things to secure your safety. But before this, you have to reach the shore. In order to do so, you end up fighting, and taming, one of your own sea monsters with just a hint of necromancy. But when Valdemar takes something a little too far (again), you let them off with a warning. Suddenly, Valdemar realizes that sea monsters in your realm aren't the most dangerous things to be faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Warning: Hint of Abuse from Valdemar - 
> 
> They try to make up for it. It doesn't work.  
But there is a trust building thing later so... as long as they don't screw it up they should be fine. Just saying.

“Darling, wake up, you’re burning me.” They squeezed your hand tightly, they felt your body start to burn in their grasp, your fingers were becoming blue. It was starting to hurt, even though they were supposed to be a demon and _supposed_ to be invincible. “Gah!” They felt your grip become even hotter. Suddenly, the option of swimming in ice-cold water didn’t seem so bad. “MC, _please_,” they felt like they were going to let go any second.

Your eyes shot open. The memory of burning Chase was still fresh in your mind. Your shadow had returned to you, becoming normal again. You looked at their pained expression and felt how _warm_ their glove was. So Chase was telling the truth, you thought. You felt tears fall from your eyes, you really did hurt them, didn’t you?

“I’m so sorry,” they didn’t know why you were crying, it didn’t even hurt that badly now. They felt a cold mist suddenly envelop them, you were healing them, _again_. “I saw Chase in my dream and got a little carried away with the fire, I’m so, so, _so_ sorry, Valdemar.”

“Shh, it’s fine, I’m fine.” The second time, they thought. This time a bit more directly, but not so much so. They wiped the tears from your face, now they were carrying you with just one arm. “You’re fine, but why are you crying? It doesn’t suit you, dear.”

“We need to get there faster, he threatened my sister,” you convulsed, feeling the sob throughout your body. You knew it was a mistake to cry in front of Valdemar, but you just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Now, I’m sure that there is a better alternative to crying.” Valdemar smiled, they didn’t like it when you cried, for some reason. It just felt bad. “Let’s think about this logically, hmm, darling? How does that sound?” They really didn’t know how to comfort you while crying. “Can’t you cast a protection spell for your sister?”

“No… but I can chop off his hands.” You both laughed at that until you realized… you could. You had his blood, you could do it. It didn’t feel right, but you could do it. You had to. He threatened your family, so that’s the price he was just going to have to pay. You felt your crying come to a stop as your mind ran with a plan.

“That’s better. There goes my darling, scheming magician; thinking of how to chop off her ex’s hands.” You couldn’t help but laugh at that either, they were pleased they could do something about your sorrow. “But are you going to do it?” They wondered.

“I’m afraid I might have to.” You realized something. “You… you’ve been carrying me for this long?” It was morning already. “_And_ walking?”

“What can I say? I last _extremely_ long.” They smirked.

“You know, you don’t have to.”

“You’re not… fully charged, are you?” They didn’t know how to put it. “If you need to rest more, I’ll be completely happy with helping you re-energize yourself.” They smirked at you, looking at you with only one arm wrapped around you. “After all, a _lovely_ magician such as yourself shouldn’t be grinding themselves thin just for—“

“Oh my gods, Val, look out!” You shouted, wanting to get off of their arm.

A large…_ thing_ like a shark had emerged, its eyes were staring at you. It revealed its large teeth, black as night. They were razor sharp and seemed to be constantly going in on themselves, new rows appearing as previous ones disappeared into its cavernous mouth. The eyes were a golden yellow. It swam closer as the seconds passed.

“Fight, or run?” Valdemar asked. They wanted to see what your response would be.

“Lean back,” you ordered, they did so. From your free hand emerged a stream of continuous flames. They reached out, scarring an eye of the monster. “Also, run.”

They sprinted, you were amazed at how fast they were, even while carrying an extra person. You thought the monster had gone away, but you felt something deeper coming. With a roar, it emerged right behind the both of you, jaws opened and ready to devour. You shot a burst of ice straight down its throat, you had seen the opportunity to do so and end it once and for all. But the second the monster sank to the bottom, dead, you felt like something was different about you. It was like a part of you was missing, and that was when you recalled that this realm, and the living creatures inside of it, all were parts of _you_, parts of your emotions.

“Damn it,” you said. You shot down a burst of green, not knowing if it healed the monster or not. You felt relieved the second it surfaced again.

“What did you do _that_ for?” Valdemar had stopped running and was now looking at you with a confused face.

“It’s a part of me, I can’t just _kill_ it, even if it tries to kill me.” You answered, the monster came back up indeed, but now it was… tamed. “My realm, remember? I should be able to communicate somehow, so…”

Valdemar couldn’t believe it. They thought the monster was dead, and you revived it with a snap of your fingers, just like that. They didn’t know you were into necromancy, or anything even similar, but you just kept surprising them. You managed to jump out of their arm, now standing on the ice with a hand still attached to theirs. You dragged them along, you two were going towards the monster, which had been waiting patiently.

“I’m sorry,” you said to it, Valdemar was in shock. “Just don’t do that again, alright?” The monster seemed to hum, like it understood you. You held out a hand and it raised its cold skin to yours, you realized how large it was. Its thin tail spanned on for what seemed to be a mile. Valdemar stepped closer, it instantly swam _backwards_ and hissed. “No, no, it’s alright. They’re a friend.” They were certain that you could’ve ordered it to devour them in a moment and there was nothing they could do about it. Who’s playing games _now?_ “But to make up for it, you could just take us in that direction.” You pointed to where the compass was leading, straight down the sea which seemed endless. The monster hummed in agreement. “Great! Thank you! Alright, Val, don’t be surprised.”

“Wha—magician, unhand me at once!” You, quite literally, swept them off their feet and jumped onto the monster.

“I think I’ll name you Grimm, for how you almost tried to kill us, alright sweetie?” The monster seemed to laugh, you were surprised at how _light_ Valdemar was. They were definitely a lightweight drinker.

“Magician, I am warning you, if you don’t _put me down_ this instant, I will—“

“You’ll what? Kill me?” You laughed. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Watch your words,” you placed them down behind you, which was honestly kind of a bad choice considering what they were threatening to do, but you didn’t think much of it.

“You would have done it by now if you _really _meant it.” You laughed, the thing submerged into the ocean. Surrounding you and Valdemar was an air bubble, the sea ahead of you was a dark blue. “I’m pretty sure of it.”

They suddenly grabbed your neck from behind, their fingers pressed into your windpipe. You felt the air going to your lungs stop as they hardened their grip, not so much that you would be damaged, but just enough so that it was a warning. You couldn’t stop yourself from saying this, it just came to your mind like a dream. A sudden, horrible, hilarious dream.

“Oh, _harder_ daddy,” you laughed without restraint when they let go.

“Gah,” they said, looking at the bruises that were beginning to form on your neck. You healed yourself, placing a hand over your neck.

“You bruised me.” Your words were soft, though you had just been merry a few moments ago.

They couldn’t apologize _now_. They were left with an awkward silence. Why, you asked yourself, _why_ were you always getting into these _horrible_ relationships? Why? Did you just _hate_ yourself _that_ much? Was that it? Oh, damn it, Valdemar was beginning to _feel bad_. They looked at how you continued to rub your neck with a soft hand. They wondered why you hadn’t thrown them off the monster yet.

“I apologize, I got carried away.” They placed a cold hand over the one on your neck. As instinct, you flinched away from them. Of course you did, what other response was there? They supposed it was too much to ask of you to accept their apology.

“Don’t do that again or I _will_ hurt you.” You warned, your hands were now white. You turned around, facing them while sitting with your legs crossed on the large back of the monster.

“I’m sorry,” they continued, “I’m _so_ sorry, it won’t happen again, dearie, I promise.” They leaned in to kiss your neck, you were still, wondering what your response should be. “Whatever seems to be the matter, darling?” They noticed how rigidly still you were, but at least your fingers didn’t dance with white flames anymore. “I’ll make it up to you,” they suddenly thought. “What can I do to make it up to you?” They tilted their head, which was amorously close to you.

“I don’t know.” Your answer was honest, at least. You really didn’t know what they could do. But it wasn’t your job to help them with whatever redemption arc they were going through, though you were tempted to do so. “I really don’t know.”

“You… don’t know? You don’t know? Why not?” They felt a bad feeling in their chest and wanted to do something to stop it in its tracks.

“You can’t just _choke_ someone and expect them to have something you can do to _make up for it_,” you were forcing them to… come to terms with the way they acted. “It’s just not right.” It was like explaining morals to a child.

“I’m sorry,” they said again. They knew it would take you a while to forgive them. They cursed themselves, first the _well_, now _this_ situation? Gah, they couldn’t believe themselves, they were so _stupid_. They had broken your trust a second time, and were sure that a third time wasn’t insured. “I really am, darling, I’ll treat you _right_ this time. Please accept my apology.”

They were now holding your hand in theirs, the other occupied by the compass. “Fine.” You begrudgingly accepted, you weren’t surprised when they kissed your hand.

“Thank you,” they said. “Thank you, MC, thank you.”

You didn’t know how to respond. The movement stopped, you felt yourself rise to the surface with the monster. You were now sitting in front of a field of tall flowers, lavenders of every color were just a few meters from the shore. There was already a small port, you jumped off the shark mix and held your hand out for Valdemar to follow. Valdemar took your hand, you pulled them up onto the wooden port.

“Thanks,” the monster disappeared. “Well, here we are.” The compass continued to point forwards. “Wow, I’m starved…” you looked around. Nothing to hunt. Along with the fact it would be a bad idea to do so. You were just lucky that you had magic on your side, a table appeared on the port, two chairs, and two steaming hot plates of food with it.

“How… convenient for you.” They said.

“What? You don’t want food?” You sat down already, waiting for them to join you.

“Will this get you to forgive me fully?” They asked, they knew when you said ‘fine’ that you _barely_ meant it.

“Hah, _no_,” you stated flatly. “Come on, just sit down and eat with me. Forgiveness comes with time.”

“Alright, I’ll humor you.” Valdemar sat across from you, smiling. “Your cooking is _delicious_, by the way.” Valdemar added a second after taking a bite of the food. “Absolutely divine,” they complimented, staring directly at you.

“Thanks.” You said. “After this,” you sighed, looking at the horizon behind Valdemar. “I’m going to have to do a protection spell for my sister, and you might have to help me.”

“Oh, and do you have a vial of her blood as well?” Valdemar was curious, did you? Perhaps you had a fight with her as well, though it was unlikely. But they had heard of sibling rivalries and such before, so it wasn’t abnormal.

“No, we’re family, so we’re connected.” They paused at the connotation of your statement. Were you really going to? “Yes,” you had sensed their question before they asked. “We are using my blood. Try not to be so _weird_ about it.”

They felt like they couldn’t stop staring. They were finally going to see you bleed? After all this time? They had a thing for blood, you see, so the sight of it made them absolutely feral.

“Don’t worry,” they smiled, snapping themselves out of their daze. “I won’t be ‘weird’ about it.” They used informal finger quotes, looking down at you.

“Promise?” You were staring at them to see if they were lying, although you knew if they lied you probably couldn’t tell. “I know you have a blood fetish or something, so don’t try anything.”

“I wouldn’t call it a _blood fetish_,” it was a blood fetish, “I’d just say it’s a very strong interest.” You didn’t look like you were in the mood for joking, and it showed. “Fine, I won’t try anything.”

“Good.”

You two were standing deep in the lavender fields, away from the white sanded beaches. The skies were clear, the colorful flower buds rubbed against your waist. Yes, they were _that_ tall, it was abnormal, but you weren’t surprised. It broke your heart when you had to set fire to a few in order to make a small and bare circle for the little ritual.

Valdemar was standing at your side. It was always like that when it came to magical rituals. They didn’t exactly know what was going on, which was how it usually went. You took a stick and drew a few symbols in the circle you had made. They had never seen them before. You plucked out a strand of your hair and threw it into the middle of the runes. You reached into your bag and took out a knife.

“Alright, cut me.” You gave them the handle of the ornate knife, holding the blade in your fingers lightly.

“Beg your pardon, _what?”_ They questioned, looking at the ornate dagger, then back to you.

“You heard me. When I hold my hand over the circle, I want you to cut me so there is a decent amount of blood, but so it’s also not deep enough to damage any tendons. On my hand.” It had to be done by someone else, which was an odd rule that you didn’t really care for, but it was still a rule for the ritual to go correctly.

“Watch your grip,” Valdemar said, holding the knife steadily in their hand and watching you release your fingers. “I could have easily severed your fingers.”

“Just do it already.” Your order was clear, you paced a few steps away from them and held your hand over the circle.

Secretly, you were freaked out. It wasn’t that you were afraid of blood, it was just that _trusting_ someone enough to cut you was difficult. You didn’t know if they would follow through correctly or not. They stared at the knife. It had a golden handle, the blade itself was dark black. Perhaps it was obsidian, they knew it had sharp qualities. They looked back to you, you were expecting them to do the right thing and not to cause any damage.

They reached out, holding your wrist firmly so you wouldn’t move. Your hand was still outstretched, waiting for them. They put the knife in their apron for a short moment, running a cold and gloved finger down your palm, parallel to a path from your index finger to your pinky. They noticed you were still shaking.

“This is where I’ll be making the incision,” they stated, staring at your hand. “I hope you understand that—like any cut—it will hurt.”

“Yes,” you just wanted them to get it over with already. Was it that difficult?

“Alright.” They took the knife.

They placed the tip against your hand again, you felt your breathing hitch. They gave you a look that said ‘calm down’. They were so quick that you didn’t feel anything at first. It was a tiny sting, you marveled at how accurate they were. You clenched your fist when they took the knife away, watching the blood drip down from your hand to the circle. They released your wrist.

The circle began to glow with an ominous red light. You retracted your hand, dark red shadows began to form in the circle. They oddly… _looked like you_. But flat, 2 dimensional versions of you. They smiled at you, you smiled back. It seemed like you controlled them, and that was right. They were yours, enchanted to life, and smart enough to do your bidding on your behalf. You barely used them, though, since you never really _needed_ to.

“Hello, darlings.” You smiled.

Valdemar looked at them, they were unusually tall, taller than themselves. They became distorted with any light, but still existed. In the corners of their eyes. Valdemar was concerned. They looked at Valdemar, pointing at them and their horns. One of them whispered something in your ear.

“They’re a friend.” You explained. Then they all pointed at the horns on their head, they multiplied to ten so that they all began to spread around Valdemar. “Yes, I know, just back off of them, alright?”

“Can they do any actual damage?” Valdemar asked you nervously.

“Yes, why do you think I’m using them for a protection spell?”

“You’re...” powerful, surprising, maybe even _scary_, “why don’t you use them more often?”

The shadows hummed in agreement, one of them pat Valdemar’s hair and that _annoyed_ them. They looked to you, they were like dogs. They existed just to please you and you only.

“Maybe I should.” You thought to yourself, they cheered in happiness, slow and enchanting voices which sounded like low growls erupted from them. “Actually, maybe I’ll keep you guys out from now on.” One of them hugged you, smiling. “Now,” you took out the vial of Chase’s blood. You dropped a drop into your hand and held it out for them to examine. One by one, the shadows ran and touched it. “Protect my sister from the man with this blood. Any damage that comes to her will be reversed to him, got it?” The shadows nodded their heads in agreement. “And if there is a different person that does her harm, do the same. Anyone with malicious intent will have it reversed, do you understand?”

The shadows had now all touched the blood, the drop had disappeared from your hand completely. They nodded, then disappeared into the fields. It seemed like they were gone with the wind. The circle stopped its blood red glow, Valdemar was just _dazed_.

“You could probably conquer entire empires with that magic which you possess,” they stated, they didn’t know how to feel about your newfound power. “Why didn’t you use them earlier when I hurt you? Do you need to do the blood ritual each time that you use them?” They had so many questions.

“Because they would rip you to shreds. Why would I ever want that? I’m not very big on revenge. And no, I don’t need a blood ritual every time, but this time since we’re not in the physical world, I needed to summon them that way.” You explained, it was beginning to get dark. “Well, it’s time to sleep.”

You waved your hand in the air, the beach house from earlier appeared in front of the field of flowers. You didn’t really want to crush them, they were so colorful and pretty. Valdemar’s jaw nearly dropped at seeing this.

“What? You’re not coming?” You were walking back to the beach already. You were exhausted at this point and _really_ needed more sleep or you’d pass out. “Aww, did the shadows scare you off? I promise I’ll protect you.” You cooed in a baby voice.

“Stop spewing such nonsense from your mouth.” Valdemar paced behind you, but in all honesty, the shadows did creep them out a bit. “And no, I’m not afraid of your shadows. What are they even good for?”

You stopped in your tracks and turned around, staring at them.

“Val,” you said slowly, you wanted to see their expression when they heard you say it. “They’re _amazing_ for kinky sex.” You disappeared a second after you said it.

You were left howling in your room and looking out the window at Valdemar, who was now completely overwhelmed. They walked on regardless with the thought of you in their mind. You placed a different protection over the house, now they could go in and out as they pleased, and _only_ they could do so. Nobody else was allowed except you and Valdemar, and now it was secure. But you _did_ plan on keeping the sassy spell on your front door just to piss them off. You laughed truly for the first time in a while. Now your sister was secure, and it would only take a few more days to reach her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, shadow powers? Heck yeah. Anyways, thanks for reading, and thank you for all your amazing comments!


	16. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At night, instead of resting, you choose to play a fun game with them. It ends in the ocean, with both of you a bit out of breath. The scene is set and the moon is bright, let's see what goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's finally here.

Valdemar was in the house. They recognized the white lettering on the door when they touched the handle.

_ You got lucky this time._

“Of course I did,” they wanted to mock the door, although once they reconsidered, mocking it seemed to be a bad choice.

Being in the same vicinity as you, _alone_, seemed too weird for them. It was almost as if it were too good for them to be true. You were already in your room, resting, they presumed. They paced around the house without their shoes on, in those _ridiculous_ slippers you provided them. They felt safe. It wasn’t that they _didn’t_ feel safe on their own, it was just that around _you_, it was easier to feel vulnerable. To maybe show just a bit of weakness and be okay with it, though you clearly had your own powers and motives.

And about those powers of yours. How did you manage to do that? They had known that powerful magicians were extremely powerful, but they hadn’t expected you to command such power. It was a complete surprise to them. Typically, they’d feel threatened by someone so powerful being near them. It was practically a threat to their demonic existence. However, you didn’t seem to have any intention of harming them in any way whatsoever. In fact, it seemed to be the other way around.

They supposed that they _should_ stop that behavior. You had nearly snapped earlier. They were sure that after seeing the shadows you controlled that you _would_ hurt them the next time they tried. They sighed, it seemed that hurting you wasn’t what they really wanted. Perhaps a few of their jokes went a bit too far. They should stop, now they _wanted_ to stop. They wanted to try their luck at apologizing again.

You had stepped outside onto the port, staring at the ice cold waters in front of you. The starry night above you was peaceful, there were a few torches around which lit up the beach. You smiled, shiny blue bits of algae began to light up the shore. They touched the white sand with a type of peacefulness and ease that you envied. The bioluminescence was a nice touch that you had learned from Asra. Every few seconds the colors would change, causing an iridescent effect on the bay.

The breeze combed through your hair. Everything seemed too peaceful to be true. You dipped your toes into the water. It was surprisingly warm. You looked further into the ocean, lighting it up with a few strands of light. Ah, you saw why it was warm now. Underwater volcanoes released small bubbles, the heat had spread throughout the water. You decided to leave your strands of light there. It was harmless enough, monsters couldn’t sneak up on you.

Your mind began to wander to the earlier events. The moon shone down on you, you decided to space out, and perhaps dissociate. You focused on the stars. Your hand instinctively reached to your neck where their fingers had been. You didn’t see their face when they had done it, not even their eyes. But later in the same three hours they had been so gentle with you. Still, generous actions didn’t make up for malicious intent.

Valdemar stared out the window at you. Perhaps they should try to apologize again. They paced to you. They came closer to you, silent. They were silent. They were like a predator in that sense. You didn’t hear anything, but something appeared on your shoulder. Valdemar stopped, staring at where your hand was placed. It filled them with regret and remorse.

You looked at the thing that was now on your shoulder. It was one of your shadows, the sockets where their eyes were supposed to be were completely empty, but glowed with white light. You sighed, it was one of the shadow pets you had decided to keep for yourself. It was useful in the sense you could always tell when there was a potential threat around you. This time, with the sea lit up below you, you knew what the threat was and where it was coming from.

“I know you’re there,” you said loudly, not bothering to turn around. “Though I can’t hear you well,” you added, the shadow disappeared into your shirt sleeve, _staying_ in the shadows now that the threat was acknowledged. “I have to say, you’re good at being silent. You’d be a great hunter.” Now was when you turned around, twisting your waist to see their tall form walk closer to you. “What do you want?”

They were silent. The shadow pet popped out of your sleeve again, hissing at them the second they decided to sit down next to you, choosing to mirror your body language and dip their beloved shoes into the water as well. You still didn’t know what they wanted. You became aware of yourself in an instant, pulling your hand down from your neck. You gave them an expecting look. What did they want? At this hour? The shadow hissed again, coming out of your sleeve and baring their teeth at Valdemar. You were sure they could bite, and that it would _hurt_, so you stopped them and placed them on your other shoulder. They took the hint.

“Spit it out already,” you sighed, you were insanely tired. “Either that, or I’ll continue to dissociate.”

“I’m _sorry_,” they began again, you sighed, _this? Again? _“I’ll do _anything_ to fix this mess I’ve made, darling, _please_ believe me. All I want back is your trust. I know you don’t trust me completely just yet. I know that ‘fine’ earlier only meant ‘maybe later’ in reality.” They said.

“You almost choked me.” You weren’t ready for Valdemar’s antics again. “Do you really think that a few forced words—which I’ll admit are _extremely_ sweet—will actually win me over?”

“You think they’re sweet?” They asked hopefully, smiling brightly at you.

“Forget it,” you didn’t want to look at them. You stared at the volcanic depths of the water below you. “It still doesn’t make up for it.”

“What can I do?”

“We already talked about this,” you reminded them, remembering the ride on the monster earlier. “You can’t just do something to fix it. It takes _time_.”

“Darling, I will do anything.” They said each word in a staccato to get their point across.

There was one thing you couldn’t ignore, though. It was how your heart seemed to hammer in your chest. It seemed like your ears were becoming red along with your cheeks, your face felt heated just by being near them. You wanted to move away but get closer at the same time. You couldn’t just get over it, but you wanted to. You wanted to go back to the way you two were earlier, with smart quips between every line. But it wouldn’t go back to the way it was before, that’s not how time worked.

“My, magician, are you _heated?_” They asked, looking at the way your cheeks turned red. They moved forward, or sideways, placing a hand under your chin. You flinched away, feeling the shadow come out from behind you but willing it to go away. You wanted to see where it led. “When I said I would do anything, I _meant_ it.”

“Sure you would.” You felt sarcasm roll off your tongue. “But I told you. It takes time.”

“Then let’s take this slowly, whatever we have between us.”

“Why are you doing this?” You didn’t know why you wanted to know. You were questioning their motives. “Is there an end goal? What do you want to achieve?”

“I…” they really did have to come clean with you, didn’t they? “I care about you. You are the first human I’ve cared about for _centuries_. I care for you. I promise to care for you for the rest of our years because you make me _feel_ something… something I haven’t felt in a long time. Dearest, please trust me again. Please accept these feelings of mine, though I won’t _force_ you to.”

They had managed to slowly lean in, their face getting closer to yours. You didn’t lean back, you sat there, still, not knowing what to do. Their hand managed to find its way near you, firmly pressed against the wooden boards of the pier past your waist. The moonlight made their face seem too pretty, their androgynous features were graceful. They looked at you and those _amazing_ eyes of yours. Was this the moment?

“Will you… have me?” Their voice was low, their eyes were now half-lidded.

“I…” they paused when you were reluctant. You smiled, placing a hand on their cheek and running the other through their hair. “You’ll have to catch me first.”

You teleported from the pier, appearing at the porch. They stood up and ran after you immediately; they did always enjoy a fun game of cat and mouse. They tried to tackle you, and you barely managed to get your shoes on before teleporting to your balcony. You smiled down at them, waving a hand teasingly. They growled and began to climb up the tree by your balcony; you laughed.

“Isn’t that a bit old fashioned of you?” You asked. “Why don’t you just use the door?”

“It’s because I know you cast a protection spell on your room.” They jumped onto your balcony, landing like a cat on their feet. They always seemed to land on their feet, it was odd. “And I’m not exactly fond of that spell.” They paced closer to you while you backed up until your back hit the railing.

“It’s not going to be that easy.” You said, teleporting to the inside of your room.

“Well, that’s not exactly fair, is it?” They didn’t bother to touch the handle, they knew your doors were definitely locked.

“Actually, that’s a good point.” You appeared downstairs again, staring up at them from the white sanded shore. “How’re you going to get down?”

They leaped from the balcony railing and landed on their feet perfectly. You almost flinched, that must’ve hurt their joints. But then again, they were a demon, and their body must’ve worked differently than yours. They tilted their head, you didn’t seem to move and just stared at them in confusion. The second they came close enough to grab you, you teleported farther down the beach where other torches were.

“Oh, come now, don’t be like that.” They chased you down again.

“I thought you enjoyed these games, Quaestor,” you teased. Seeing them run was actually funny, they were inhumanely fast. “Are they not fun anymore?”

“I never said _that_,” they came too close to tackling you to the sand. You appeared on the pier.

This chase went on for a little while longer. You always appeared somewhere else just when they thought it was going to end. To you, it was entertaining to watch how _hard_ they tried. Even with their white coat swaying in the wind, they were silent. That was one of the few things that freaked you out.

Meanwhile, for _them_, it was fun to observe where you’d appear. It wasn’t exactly unpredictable; you’d never leave them completely in the dark. You always appeared in a place where they could see you, somewhere open and obvious. It was taunting, but it was fun. They’d forgotten the last time that a human was able to _run away_ for such a long time.

They eventually caught on to one pattern, though. You appeared on the pier one too many times. Every time you were on the sand, you would appear on the port next. Before you could turn around and shift your gaze from the stars to wherever Valdemar was now, you heard your shadow hiss at you. A strong force pushed you from the port, you both crashed into the warm waters. Great, now your clothes were wet.

“Well, I finally caught you.” They sneered, their wet hair framed their angular face perfectly. “Are you able to teleport in water?”

“Of course,” you sneered, grabbing onto the pier for support. “But I’m above that.”

“Are you really?” They swam a bit closer, placing a hand on yours. You sucked in a breath, but their smile was too relaxing for you. “Then I guess I’ve _finally_ caught you. Now, what should I _do_ with you, my dear?”

They leaned in, they were _leaning in_. You felt your breath hitch in your throat, their own cold breath pricked your skin too noticeably. Were you ready for this? Were you? You had barely known them for a few days, but you _did_ trust them enough to bring them into your realm. You felt warm, even though their touch was as cold as ice. You finally knew what you wanted as well.

“I have a few ideas,” you smirked, leaning in as well.

Their lips were cold, which you probably could have guessed on your own. Though they were a bit chapped, they were gentle in every way that they could have been. You kissed them back, their free hand on the side of your face. You felt them smile at your reaction, they now pushed you against a post that held the pier up.

You had a few plans as well. When you let go of the pier, you draped both of your arms over their shoulders, they hummed in response. You murmured a spell into their lips, now both of you were supported by an invisible force so you wouldn’t drown. You swung both of your legs around their narrow waist and decided to do something _surprising_. You bit down on their lower lip lightly, they gasped softly.

“Human, what are you doing to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't lying. Alright, thanks for reading!


	17. Falling, In More Ways Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start off after an eventful night, you have a short (but, hopefully, not too short) recap of last night's events. Valdemar has their own ways of dealing with affection—it's by acting out "human courting rituals". Somehow, though, it turns into more of a bargain, and you two are off to continue on your quest yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one is fun for y'all! I'm NOT from the mid west by the way. The beginning is a bit steamy.

The morning sun came up, the rays shone through your window and balcony doors. You smiled, remembering how last night had went.

_ “Human, what are you doing to me?” _

_ It was a barely heard sentence. They had nearly spoken in your mouth, wanting to moan into your ear as well. But they wanted something else as well… it was for you to bite down even harder. The hand on the side of your face trailed to the back of your head, bunching up their long fingers in your hair. They pressed against you even harder. _

_ “What, don’t like it?” You broke the kiss, you were panting and smiling at the same time. Maybe you had been too forward with it, you began to panic, how did you manage to make Valdemar panic or scared? “I’m sorry if I was too forwa—“ _

_ “No, of course you weren’t, no,” they stopped you, their voice was more frantic, they needed something. “Just let me do the _same,”_ they growled. _

_ “Yes,” you shuddered, their grip on you was becoming stronger._

_ You wondered if they had experience. In their thousands of years, they had probably been with a lot of other people, even if they weren’t exactly open to having relationships. You didn’t want to think about it too much, instead melting into their cold grasp. They leaned into your kiss again, this time returning the favor and biting down on your lip. _

_ You felt their sharp teeth nearly pierce your bottom lip. They growled, wanting to dig their fingers into your body with more force. You felt their nails through their thin gloves, they softened their grip a bit more when you began to twist in their hold. They remembered that while you were powerful, you were still human, which meant you could be hurt easily. _

_ They bit down harder, now you could taste the hint of blood on your tongue. They licked it from your lip, breaking the kiss just to suck on it. They loved the taste of blood, the taste of _your_ blood. Their tongue was slow and deliberate, your eyes were open and half-lidded, staring at their glowing eyes. _

_ “Too much, magician?” Their voice was low, they smiled at you and backed up, looking at the complete mess that you were now. _

_ “Is that all you’ve got?” You asked back, tipping your head to the side. _

_ “That’s a good sign,” they muttered to themselves, they grabbed your hands from their shoulders and pinned them against the post up above your head. Now one hand had complete control over your two wrists, you knew you should’ve been panicked, but you weren’t. “You’re so adorable,” they growled at you, dipping in to your neck. “Do you have any complaints?” _

_ “No,” you answered, their cold breath was now on your neck. “Do your worst.” _

_ “Oh, I intend to.” _

_ That explained the mark on your neck that was left afterwards. They had dug their teeth in roughly into your neck. You felt your warm blood slowly ooze out of your wound. They sucked immediately, savoring the iron taste of your blood. They shuddered, it tasted _amazing_. Perhaps they did have a blood fetish after all. They didn’t intend on telling you, but feeding on the blood of a powerful magician helped them and their own demonic powers, whatever they were. Actually, maybe they should’ve stopped and told you before. _

_ “Dear, I need to tell you something before we continue, um,” they leaned back and looked at you. You were shocked. _

_ “Well, it can’t be that bad. What is it?” You didn’t know why they stopped. You felt the blood trickle down your neck. _

_ “When demons consume the blood of magical creatures, say a magician,” they weren’t sure how you were going to feel after this. “We become more powerful ourselves.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “That’s why,” they continued slowly. “Demons usually… hunt magicians.”_

_ You sighed. “Why are you telling me this now?” _

_ “So you don’t get confused about my intentions. I don’t want to harm you in any way, or take your life to gain your powers as my own, as _plentiful_ as they are.” They stared at you, awaiting any strong reaction that you may have had. They felt panicked when you continued to stare down at the water. “Darling… do you want to stop? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” _

_ “Actually,” you didn’t know when you yourself were going to tell them this. “I have to tell you something as well.” The shadows accumulated behind you, growing taller gradually. Then they stopped. “Wait, no, never mind, I’ll tell you tomorrow.” You took back your words, it was not time yet. “But no, I’m fine with it. I actually knew.” _

_ They asked themselves why you were so peculiar before sucking the blood from your neck. You moaned at the feeling of their tongue. Their body shivered, they could feel the difference in their body as they consumed your blood. It was invigorating. Their wrists and hands shivered at just the feeling of adrenaline running through their body. You chuckled, it was kind of cute. Now you both looked like a complete mess. Their lips shook as they struggled to consume more, it might’ve been too much for one sitting. Now they were jittery and couldn’t think straight. But their pride stopped them from saying anything. You soon took notice, luckily enough for them. _

_ “Hey, hey, Val,” you pushed them back, your hands escaped and instantly went to the sides of their neck, soothing them. You could practically feel their nerves going haywire; they hadn’t had blood in such a long time. “Look at me,” you voice was calm enough, but still commanding. They looked at you with nervousness. “Just let me handle it.” _

_ You ducked underwater, appearing behind them and pushing them into the post you had previously been on. You pushed their head against the post softly, you could still feel them shaking slightly. They were trying to control themselves but it didn’t work too well. You kissed them softly, now no longer eager for any lip biting. _

_ You were gentle in your touches. They dug their hands into your hips. You kissed them softly one more time before bringing your forehead to theirs. They still shivered with any stimulation. Poor thing, you thought. They had taken too much. They bit off more than they could chew, and before they knew it, they were shaking in your arms. It was a bit of an overdose. _

_ You murmured a spell under your breath. You closed your eyes, kissing them in between the passages of your spell. They felt their breathing stabilize. Their fingers twitched less. After a few more of your kisses underneath the moonlight, they felt like they were composed again. They smiled and kissed you back softly. _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ “You were foolish to take so much.” They were now sure that you were even more powerful than you seemed. They knew they could drain any other body dry, magicians were typically easy to consume. They weren’t worth the effort. “But nice try.” _

_ “What was it that you wanted to tell me?” They asked, quickly trying to change the subject. Their ego wouldn’t allow them to admit that they underestimated you again. _

_ “I’ll tell you in the morning.” _

_ They didn’t tell you they used to hunt magicians in their spare time. The only reason they had stopped was because of the amounts of effort it took in hunting, capturing, then extracting blood from them. It was too time consuming. Instead, they focused on their science. They looked at you. Maybe someday you’d know about their past. Just… not today. _

You heard a knock at your door. It was cute how they overestimated themselves. They were practically shaking at every touch last night, it was adorable. But it could’ve been dangerous. You were lucky you had noticed. Now you had a new reason to run a hand over your neck, there was now an obvious love mark left on your body. You opened the door to a surprise.

“Hello, darling!” They were extremely loud this morning. They swung a bouquet of flowers into your face. Some of them were lavenders from outside… others were ones you hadn’t seen yet.

“And what’s this supposed to be?” You laughed, looking at them and their smirk.

“This is how human courtship rituals are done, right?” They asked. “I believe there’s one that involves being on one knee as well, but I assume it’s a bit too early for that one. Do you like them?”

“I do, thank you.” Before you could reach out and take the flowers, they took the bouquet back.

“Just before I give them to you, I simply _must_ know, what was it that you were going to tell me last night? It is the morning, after all.” They smiled.

“Are you really holding those flowers hostage until I tell you?” You directly questioned them, their actions were funny to say the least. “Do you really want to know? Are you sure?”

“How bad could it possibly be?” They asked, pushing a strand of hair back behind your ear.

“I’ll tell you over breakfast,” you were delaying it for a reason.

“Fine, so be it.” They said. “But I do want to thank you for last night. I may have overstepped my limits. What was it that you did, by the way?”

“Hmm, I should’ve told you about the after effects.”

“There are after effects?” Their eyes nearly popped out of their skull.

“I’m just teasing you, _darling,” _you played that word back at them, smirking. “Come downstairs with me.”

“Oh, you don’t have an elevator of your own?”

“Don’t try me, I’ll actually do it.” You said, pulling their hand downstairs. They smiled, you wouldn’t. “I would. I will snap my fingers and an elevator will appear at the side of this staircase _right now_ and fall and break the floor.”

They pushed you against the railing suddenly. “Then do it.”

You brought your fingers between your faces. One second and snap later, a dark elevator dropped from the ceiling and flew past the both of you. Now there was a slight dent in the floor with one large elevator to blame. They looked behind themselves where it had landed. You slipped past them, tapping the elevator. It disappeared from view immediately, the dent was gone.

You looked back up to where they were. “Don’t try me.”

“Now,” they placed their flowers into a vase for you. “Dear, what was it?”

You had to place the fork down. You looked up at them. “Are you in the right headspace to receive information which could possibly hurt you?” Your face dropped. “Well? Are you? Are you _sure?_ Because once you know, you won’t be able to un-know.”

“Darling, that only makes me even _more_ intrigued.” They leaned in. “Now, stop avoiding it, _what is it?” _

“I… uh, ahem,” this was going to be good. “I used to have a different magic teacher, and together, we used to kill demons for their lifespan. Think of it as a role reversal. She’s actually how I learned about the whole dark magic thing.” You noticed their shocked face. “What is it, scared?”

“So… the years accumulate to your own?” They were curious.

“Yeah, pretty mu—.” You said, Asra wasn’t exactly too supportive of it, but he didn’t go against it. It was your past, after all.

“How many years?” They interrupted you.

“Huh?”

“How many years do you have on your life? Is it a hundred? Is it two?”

“I actually don’t think I’ll tell you just yet.”

“Then when?”

“Maybe on the way there.” You got up, your plate disappeared. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Fine, darling, I’ll go.”

“Did you kill my flowers?”

“What?” They asked, you were holding the compass.

“Wherever you step, the flowers seem to slowly turn black.” You said, you looked at them. “Turn around. Look at what’s happened.”

They turned around. The flowers were wilted, their large buds were now droopy and black. Everything else was fine around their pathway. They knew what they were doing, they just didn’t know when you’d catch on. Compared to your path, theirs was a complete disaster. Soon though, after a few moments, the dead flowers grew back again. When they stopped walking, the cycle of death ceased and the flowers grew back until it reached them, and everything was fine again.

“What do you have on your shoes? Is it a chemical?”

“Oh, I assure you that your flowers will be fine.” They pointed back to the _lack_ of a path of death. “See? Isn’t it all fine and dandy?”

“Fine.” You two continued until you reached rocky mountains. “So... you hunted magicians?” You had to ask, especially after what they said last night. You just didn’t feel that the middle of a kiss was the right time to do things.

“Yes.” They didn’t give any other explanation.

“Is that where you get whatever powers you have from?”

“It was actually a deal with the Devil,” they said, looking at you.

“It’s alright?” You said, looking at them. They looked slightly nervous. “You’re not Chase.”

“No, I’m not.” They said, looking at you for any reaction.

“So what was the deal for?” You were curious.

“It was,” they remembered their past, and how it seemed like their years were coming to an end. “For science, I suppose.” They mused to themselves. “Yes, it’s just that while my field of study would survive, I wouldn’t. So I wanted to keep going.”

“Sounds like you were really passionate about science,” you smiled at them. “That explains the vivisection fascination.”

“Yes, I’d certainly say that explains it,” they laughed, the death trail continued following them, even the _grass_ died.

“But you never answered me about the hunting magicians part of your life.” You stated, you really did want to know.

“Ah, yes. I suppose I did acquire a few things from them.”

“Them? So there were multiple?”

“Oh, don’t get jealous now.” They teased, you just kept your eyes on the compass, but you _had_ to look up and give them a judgmental look. “I’ll admit, there was a phase in my life where I may have hunted them for the pastime. It was mostly for the power.”

“Hmm. And what did that give you in the end?”

“How do you think I’m able to be silent?”

“It takes killing a magician for you to be able to shut your mouth?” You questioned lightly.

“You know what I mean,” they sighed, the rocky mountains seemed to grow taller as you two went. “Speed. Agility. Inhuman strength. Along with the endless knowledge of other magicians.”

“Then why can’t you just perform magic on your own?”

They gave you a look. It wasn’t menacing, it was more of a look that said ‘really’. “That’s not how it works, my dear magician. If it were, you probably would have killed me by now since I’m a threat.”

“Hey, I don’t _do_ those types of things.” Your ethics weren’t something to be toyed with or judged.

“Aww, am I not frightening enough for you to be alarmed?” They sneered, looking at you. “Now, you didn’t ever tell me about your lifespan.”

“Want to play a guessing game for the rest of the trip?” You delayed it, looking forward at the dark mountains.

“Magician,” their patience was becoming thin, you had delayed it all this time. So much so that you could have been a very successful politician. “Keep your word.”

“I am, on a technicality.” You replied with happiness, the mountains were now shrinking. You two were now going up a steady grade.

_“Magician,”_ they warned, they knew you had chickened out again. “Come now, don’t be like that.”

“Fine,” you replied. “One thousand years. Are you happy? I have one thousand years left on this earth because I killed the wrong demon. The only thing going for me is that my youth will _last_ because I took their souls too.” Now that you were thinking of your future, you felt a frown slowly form on your face. It seemed bleak and grim.

“Well, I believe that to be great!” They exclaimed. “You didn’t have to make a deal, you have no strings attached. Dear, why do you sound so disappointed, that life sounds perfect! You have a hundred lifetimes to pursue what you love. You can literally escape death! You ca—why are you crying?”

“Crying?” You asked, continuing to stare at the compass. You rubbed your eyes quickly, hiding it as soon as possible. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie.” They walked around you and stopped you from continuing. “I can recognize it when I see it. Why would you cry over it?”

“Don’t you understand?” You questioned, you had stopped walking and stared straight up at them. “I’m going to outlive all of my friends. I’ll watch my family die, while I remain youthful the entire time. If I manage to make friends, I’ll just have to watch _them_ die too. I’ll get attached just for them to be gone.” You tried your best to keep your voice steady. It was surprisingly working.

“Can’t you just give the people you care about more years? Is there some sort of magic for that?”

“Yeah, Val, that’s called black magic.” You said. “And voodoo. And there are _consequences_.”

“You yourself don’t face any, though? You’re consequence-free with your thousand years?”

“The thousand years _is_ the consequence.” You said, then you stopped. You two were at the top of a cliff. “And this as well. Great.”

All you could see in front of you were the tops of high plateaus and grassy cliffs. Below the mountains’ faces was a sea of water. Small trees grew out of even smaller ridges in the cliffs’ sides, growing in every direction and along the walls. A jump was certain to end in death on impact. The waters below were green, murky silhouettes moved slowly.

You looked at the compass. It pointed forward. Ahead, far, far ahead, was a cliff. It was distant. It was far.

“Oh darling, what are you going to do _now?_” They asked, looking at the horizon.

“Grab onto my arm.” You ordered, looking at them.

“Oh, so _forward_.” They smiled, wrapping a long arm around yours. They would never admit it, but they adored the fact that you were pampering them.

“Don’t push it.”

“After that kiss, I don’t think I’m pushing _anything_.” They leaned down and kissed your head. “Hmm? Wouldn’t you agree? What are you doing?”

You took a step forward. While they expected you to fall, you stood in the air, like some sort of prophet. They ended up being tugged along with you, standing on what seemed to be nothing. To them, at least, they saw nothing. You, however, saw a magical trail laid out before you. It was a thin blue bridge, nothing but magical markings and thin lines leading you forward.

“How are you doing this?” They were closer now, clinging onto you for dear life. “How are you not _dead?_” They had a long way to fall, and it didn’t look pleasant.

“I have my ways,” you laughed, striding forward with confidence. “So don’t let go.”

“Oh dear, you’re my hero.” They were sarcastic in their ways, looking down at you. “How shall I ever repay you?” They leaned down to you, kissing your cheek lightly.

“Save that for later.”

Later came when there were no more cliffs in view. Now there was just an endless sea of green, almost like jade. Now you couldn’t continue walking down your blue pathway. You looked down. Sure, it was a long way down. But it seemed fun enough, you guessed. You had a spell in mind.

“Okay Val,” they cringed at the nickname. “Hold on tight!”

You jumped off the cliff. Valdemar was hanging on for dear life, for their _actual _life, it seemed. The wind rushed past you, you just _loved_ the feeling of your stomach flying upwards. Your entire body felt so _weird_, you were exhilarated. Your eyes met theirs, you burst out laughing as you fell. Their face was like stone, they had no expression.

You two slowed midway and landed softly in a canoe. The second you made contact with it, the water around you erupted. But you two hadn’t hit the canoe too hard. Valdemar let go of you once you two landed in the canoe.

“And you couldn’t have _teleported?_” They asked you, eyes widening.

“No, I _couldn’t_ have.” You stood, a canoe stick in your hands. Your steps were even enough so that the canoe didn’t even _shake_ underneath your steps. “Was it too much for you?”

“Human, I’ve handled _worse_.” They said.

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” You gave them the compass and stood in the front of the canoe, your back turned to them. “Take a seat, I have a feeling we’ll be here for a while.”

You started to row the canoe. They stared at you, you could _feel_ it. They examined how your muscles moved; they were utterly enchanted. Your form was just _beautiful_. They then realized something. Talking to someone’s back was boring.

“Can’t you get your magic to do that?” They asked, you stopped rowing.

“Oh yeah.” You laughed. The handle was now covered in a blue hue and it was now self-supporting. You turned around and sat down across from them. “What? I’m forgetful.”

“We are in your _realm_.” They said, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, and you’re so perfect?” You questioned back, facing them. You raised an eyebrow back at them. Did they want to go through with the conversation? “So… tell me about how life was while you were human.”

“Haven’t we already spoken on this topic?” They cocked their head, you really had a thing for history. “It was fine.”

“Aww, well, that’s not much fun as a response,” you sighed, pretending to pout. Your face cleared. “What was your favorite food?”

“You wouldn’t know it.” They said, it had long grown out of fashion.

“Then describe it.”

“… alright, magician,” they said, watching your curious expression. They supposed your intrusiveness was part of the reason you were their _favorite_ human, after all. “Think of it as seafood. Salty, but not too much so.” They smiled, it was the first time they’ve thought of it in centuries. “And you, human?”

“Pshh, you’re just referring to me as ‘human’ to deny the fact you have _feelings_,” you teased, they looked like they wanted to hiss. You went on to describe your own favorite food, they stored it away in their mind for later. “Do you remember your childhood?”

“Let’s save that for a later time, though I can barely remember what it was actually like.” They did remember, they just didn’t want to talk about it for the moment. It was a bit too personal. “And your personal beginnings?” They flushed themselves out of the memory, waiting for your answer. “Come now, dear, don’t get shy.” 

It was going to be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to spill the tea next chapter. Promise. As always, thank you for reading this!


	18. A Tiny Bit of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your backstory, things get a little heated, but then it all gets interrupted by an unknown something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Warning: Domestic Abuse mentions - 
> 
> I in no way condone, tolerate, or sympathize with domestic abusers. Some imagery in this chapter may be disturbing to some readers. If so, please read at your own discretion. 
> 
> I know I've been gone a while, but that's just life. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

“I wouldn’t say I’m getting shy,” you looked at their pale face, the rowing continued in the background. “I’d just say it’s a bit… personal.” They raised their eyebrow, of _course_ it was personal, that was the purpose of the question. But they waited patiently, you would tell them soon enough.

“Tell me, MC, I’m getting curious.” Valdemar sneered, their eyelids were lowered. Their red eyes seemed to glint in the sunlight, the water was serene. “Darling, tell me.”

You sighed. You set the compass to the side, keeping it open just in case. They stared at you, waiting, attentive. They leaned in, actually, their eyes never leaving yours. They were waiting for something, you just couldn’t tell _what_. Then an idea came to your mind: why don’t you just _show_ them? You waved your hand in between you two, blue dust appeared in the air.

“And _what_ are you doing?” Valdemar questioned, their attention was now on the swirling blue smoke in front of them.

“Think of it as a display,” you stared at the blue smoke, it slowly turned into the shape of a woman’s face.

“Do tell more,” Valdemar looked at the woman. You two didn’t look related. Her features were too sharp, it was to the point where her face was almost perfectly _angular_ and geometric.

“I mean, I had to start working when I was a teen somehow. My parents got the plague, but they bounced back soon enough.” The image began to distort into a ship, now _this_ was getting interesting. “One day, though, my sister nearly got kidnapped by pirates,” oh, that explained the ship. “So I…”

“Slaughtered them?” They were absolutely _intrigued_.

“Yeah, because a teenager with no knowledge of magical ability is totally able to slaughter an entire ship of pirates.” You raised an eyebrow back, staring at them. “No, Valdemar, I had to sell my labor in exchange.”

“So you were enslaved?” They wouldn’t ever say it out loud, of course, but the thought of you in chains with a collar around your neck was enticing.

“_No_, Valdemar, I didn’t. This isn’t seven hundred years ago. If anything, I was more like an indentured servant.” You were a bit worried they would be a bit _judgmental_, but it wasn’t an uncommon situation.

“Well, that probably wasn’t a pleasant experience,” Valdemar said. In their long life, they have known _tons_ of indentured servants. They were sure there were a few working in the lower levels of their past medical clinics, working as assistants. They weren’t treated _badly_, in their experience… but they weren’t treated too well either. It was instantly a demotion in social status. They supposed they could understand the reason you sold yourself into indentured servitude. At least it wasn’t slavery. “No, not a pleasant experience at all, was it?”

“No, it _wasn’t_ pleasant, but it was fine. It’s not like I was treated like a _courtier_,” you threw the word out at them just for kicks. “But that was when I was first introduced to magic.” The ship changed to that woman who was there earlier, now it was just you and her in what seemed to be a dark and crowded room, with jars of all sorts lining the shelves. “She was the one who introduced me to dark magic.”

“And when the contract ended?” They knew how those things worked.

“I kept coming back.”

“You kept coming _back?”_ They questioned you, why would you _do_ that?

“I actually got attached to her. She was the one person who was decently nice to me,” you smiled, remembering the memories. It was a flurry of emotions. “We got into a relationship.”

“I’m noticing a power dynamic pattern.” They stated, snickering when your face contorted into a mix of horror and laughter.

“Oh my gods, you’re just _horrible_,” you nearly choked on laughter.

“Hmm, I remember when we used to have indentured servants in the dungeons,” Valdemar hummed to themselves. “There were so many, I could barely keep track of them. But they served their purposes eventually.”

_Really? Are you really doing this? _You thought to yourself, staring at them.

“And did you treat them well?” Your voice was calm, but internally, you were worried. Were they abusive? Did you _really_ have a pattern when choosing domestic partners?

“Of course I did,” Valdemar cocked their head, staring at your reaction. “Of course, why wouldn’t I? I treated them as the contract instructed. Until the plague struck them, of course. That was when I had to experiment a bit.”

“Well, I’m sure you enjoyed it.” They weren’t sure if you were referring to the vivisection part or the indentured servitude part. “Having someone under your _control_ is something you enjoy, isn’t it?”

“I do hope you’re referring to the vivisection and _not_ the indentured servitude part. I’d hate to have your opinion of me to become tainted by false misconceptions.” They stared at your face, scanning for any signs. The blue smoke now turned into a vial.

“I find it hard to believe that you’re not one to abuse power. Your vivisections would just be more proof of it, in fact.” You knew what they did, you just _knew_. And it was scary. If you had met them in any other situation, you were sure you would’ve been dead by now. “You’re the living embodiment of a sadist.”

“Why, I think that’s quite the compliment, thank you.” Their eyes seemed to be burning into yours, you looked down at the compass and behind yourself just to avoid their gaze. Yes, you were still on track, but you knew that already, didn’t you? “And if anything, I think you’re enjoying it, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, sure I am. Because I just _love_ having the constant fear of death on my shoulder,” you didn’t know how literal you were being, referring to death like that. You only knew they were a demon, and you only had a vague understanding of their abilities.

They wanted to burst out laughing at how _close_ you were to realization. However, they managed to contain themselves, they were reminded, after all, that this was _your_ realm, and that anything could happen in this world.

“Anyways,” you continued, you were now focusing yourself on the blue smoke in front of you. “She became domestically abusive.” Of course she did, they thought. “Then I met Chase. It’s so funny how everything always seems to be perfect in the beginning. Heh, I suppose all the red flags seem just normal when your vision is clouded with pink clouds.” Oh, if you didn’t get your hands on him first, they were _sure_ they would tear them to pieces. “I guess that’s why I don’t believe in soulmates anymore.” The smoke was just foggy in front of you two.

“Well, now you _must_ tell me what happened.” Their eyes trailed back to the smoke, which was now gone. They looked back up at you, there were bruises on your cheeks. There was a cut by your jaw, and worst of all, there was a horrible gash—one that was _horribly_ executed, they noted—on your neck, blue blood was pouring out of it like a cursed waterfall.

“Is that enough of a hint?” Your voice was cold, your eyes gazed directly into theirs. You were dead serious.

“I’d say that’s more than enough,” they leaned in. “How did you even _survive?” _While curiosity was one motive for their suddenly new interest, anger was the larger one. “Surely, you were strong enough to fight back. Or perhaps you ran away?”

“You see, that’s the thing about being human: you never know what’s right or wrong. Nothing is certain. Every time I was going to run away, he began being _sweet_ again, and I got hope that maybe, just _maybe_, this time was going to be _good_ and finally _stay_ that way. He kept calling me his ‘soulmate’, as if that _meant_ something,” they now knew just _why_ you didn’t believe in that idea now. With a heavy breath, you continued, “I only left because Asra was able to pull me out of it in time. Then that’s when the stalking began, of course.”

You spoke about it in such a nonchalant voice. They noticed tiny details of distress in your body language though. Although the smoke was long gone, leaving an empty space between you two, they swore they could still see the scars on your body. A cut to your neck, one of that size, was supposed to result in certain death.

“Yes, while I care for your escape and health, I still have to inquire one thing… though it may be a bit intrusive. How did you _survive?”_ They were blunt, pointing to their own neck which was covered by their collar and bandages.

“Oh,” so _that’s_ what they wanted to know, was it? “Well, you can thank Asra for my being here.” Hmm, they certainly were going to have to give Asra a thank-you card sometime. “But for some reason, he won’t tell me just what he did.” Okay, maybe a thank-you card would be a bit too soon, then. “I just know I was supposed to be dead.”

“Hmm. Well, it must’ve been something related to magic, then.”

“Really? Because I thought that the idea of medicine manifested itself into a human form and just sealed the wound right up.” Ah, sarcasm, one of your more amusing traits. They laughed, they definitely intended on keeping you around.

“You really are quite entertaining,” they wanted to know what they would feel like in a hundred years, or even a thousand. Would you even be around by then? It didn’t matter, they told themselves. They probably wouldn’t miss you. Of course, though, they knew they were lying to themselves. “Though I would’ve enjoyed stitching you up _myself.” _

“It will be a _long_ time before I’ll trust you with my life.”

“Then humor me,” they flashed their sharp teeth at you. “And instead, trust me with your all of the intimate secrets of your life, as well as your body.” You just couldn’t hide the shiver that ran through your body when they used such a low tone. They loved your reaction, they wanted to savor every second of it and _more_.

And you noticed that. Now, you couldn’t just _sit_ _there_ and be still. “You go first. After all, I have already seen _most_ of you.”

They nearly dropped their jaw. Never had a human been quite as forward as _you_. They tried to make a response, but failed to before you opened your mouth again to say something else.

“Aww, you’re so _adorable_,” you thought their still reaction, like a deer in headlights, was just _cute_. Their eyes were opened wide, staring at you with undecipherable emotions. It was as if even _they_ didn’t know what they were feeling.

“_What_ did you just call me?” They questioned, why, they had _never_—

“I think you heard me loud and clear, but if you’re _fishing for compliments,” _you smirked, oh how you _loved_ turning their own game against them. “You’re adorable. I love your red eyes, and your amazingly _cute_ nose bridge—“

“Human,” they stopped you from going on, you smiled and shut your mouth, staring up at them.

“Hmm? Problem _sweetie?” _They looked so offended, it was like the face someone would make after spitting out tea.

“No mortal has ever _dared_ to dub my nose bridge as _‘cute’,_ do you have any idea—“

“I’m not _lying_, if that’s what you’re concerned about. What’s the matter, are you not used to a compliment?”

It’s true, they _weren’t_ used to compliments. They didn’t exactly receive many compliments in their in their dungeons. But at the same time, they weren’t sure if they even _wanted_ compliments. But from _you_, every word uttered by _you_, why, for all they cared it could be _poetry_, even if you swore like a sailor on a Sunday afternoon.

“I remember when you tried to pin me down to a table,” you laughed, staring at them and their shocked expression. “I think it’s about time that I return the favor, isn’t it?”

“I have no idea what you are insinuating.” They lied straight out of their razor sharp teeth. “I don’t even recall trying to pin you down to a table. All I did was take your wrist size.”

“Whatever you say.” It came off as a cocky remark.

“Oh, is that _really_ what you mean, MC?” They shot back, why were they so good at this? “You would do whatever I said, was that it? My, this is a chance I simply can’t let pass by.”

They pounced on you like a cat. Their movements were shockingly quick and smooth, the canoe barely rocked when they trapped you. You felt your back slam backwards onto the thick wood, their grip around your wrists was so firm and commanding. Yes, they were light, but you probably wouldn’t be able to get them off of you if they were intent on staying. They stared down at you with hungry, red eyes.

“And you wouldn’t do anything about it?” They continued, but all you could focus on was their hair and how it dangled down, framing their darling face.

“I mean, I could just teleport away.” You smiled, shrugging casually. You felt your heart banging in your chest, punching against your ribcage.

“Oh, will you?” They asked, you had no response at first. Then you realized they were _waiting_ for your response.

You thought it over in a quick second. “No.” You had to admit, you were enjoying this more than you should have.

“Oh, you’re so obedient,” they cooed at you, like you were theirs and theirs only. “Such a good magician, hmm? If you were a doctor during the plague, you’d probably be my absolute _favorite.” _

“And I wouldn’t choose any demon over you, darling.” You shot a wink up at them, they swore they felt their heart swoon. Luckily enough, their face hid it, they were the definition of consummate coolness.

“Oh, isn’t that sweet of you.” You began to wonder if they planned on keeping themselves over you or if they actually planned on _doing _something.

_Bastard,_ you thought, _they’re waiting for me to make the first move. _

It was clear enough. They weren’t doing anything, just staring at you with some mix of fascination and enticement. They were just waiting for you to fall into their trap.

“You know, this would be so much more romantic if you didn’t have clothes on,” you took your chance when they gasped and released your wrists. You ended up catching their wrists instead, now you two were sitting up at an impossible angle. “Aww, someone got _caught_.”

“Your grip is _weak_.”

“And you’d prefer me to be rough?” You cocked an eyebrow. “My, how masochistic and _naughty_ of you, Valdemar.”

“I can’t believe I’m being contained by such a weak being,” they scoffed, they were lying, you _knew _it. You both knew just how much you could prove them wrong. “You couldn’t eve—what are you _doing?”_

You had kissed their hand. Once. But they stopped their words immediately, _why_ were you doing that? Just how amorous were you? They could feel your warm lips through their black gloves. The only warmth they remembered feeling through their gloves was the warmth of guts and flesh around their wrists and fingers, the heat of vivisection around their palms. Oh, but you were a _different_ heat, perhaps you were a _bit_ more enjoyable.

You looked up from the back of their gloved hand. They felt their throat tighten when your eyes struck theirs, you had let their other hand go. You then cupped a hand around their jaw, they were in shock, how were they supposed to react to this? You leaned in, placing their hand over your shoulder. You smiled when you got a few inches away from their lips.

“Can I have this?”

“Whatever you say.”

You smiled, they really did flip that saying on you, huh? Their lips were rough. You felt them tense up, were they not enjoying it? You backed away, their lips were still cold and still. It was like they were frozen. You felt your smile falter.

“I’m sorry, did you not like it—“

They were on top of you again. This time, they initiated it, a hand on the crook of your neck, a thumb just over the center of your throat to keep you _down_. You smiled into the kiss, they were being as gentle as they possibly could, they were holding their breath. You placed your hands on their shoulders, yes, they were cold, but the feeling of their coldness was better than nothingness. They felt so _close_, yet they were somehow out of reach.

“You just _had_ to have the upper hand, didn’t you?” You laughed, they loved the way your throat convulsed.

“What can I say, magician? I enjoy being on top.”

“If you’re such a good top, then why don’t you actually _do_ something to dominate me?” That settled it, you were a power bottom. “Hmm, maybe you’re too scared.” 

“Magician, it is you who should be scared of _me_.”

“You know I don’t buy that act at _all_, darling.” Oh, you didn’t know yet, that’s right. They sneered, how were you so indifferent? If Doctor no. 69 was pinned underneath them in the same manner you were, well, he probably would have pissed himself by now. “I know you’re lying because you’re still being gentle.”

“And you’d prefer it if I were to press down harder? What a little masochist you are.” They had to admit they were surprised when you sneered _back. _

“And you’re a sadist; aren’t we just the _perfect_ match for each other?”

“What a mortal belief you have.” You tried to nudge yourself out of their grasp but their thumb over your throat was keeping you still. The second you tried to move, they did as you asked and pressed down harder. “I think it’s just adorable of you.”

“Ah, Val,” you gasped, now their hand was completely around your throat. You then sensed something underneath you, the canoe started to rock. “Did you feel that?” Your voice was almost raspy due to the pressure on your windpipe. You placed your hands on their wrist, they guessed they had to release you. You sat up. “Where was it,” you mumbled to yourself, you looked over the edge of the canoe. They peered over as well, they didn’t want to get caught by surprise, after all.

“Care to explain what _that_ is, dear magician?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. This took longer than expected.


	19. A Troublesome Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Valdemar get pushed into another unexpected situation, which only leads to more intriguing conversations afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One phrase: character development. This also may be a little dry.

“Aw, it’s so cute!”

A large koi fish swam underneath the canoe. Its size was so grand that it made the entire boat seem like a tiny leaf. The orange and white scales, barely separable, formed abstract patterns along its back. You smiled, you’ve always loved the way the fins seemed to glide in the water.

“It’s a monstrous fish.” Valdemar commented.

“I never insulted your beetles, did I?” You reached your hand downwards, the cold water surrounded your wrist and forearm.

“Alright, fair point.” They stared at the scales. They stared at your hand, why weren’t you able to reach for that fish? Wasn’t it close?

“I’ve always wondered what fish would feel lik—ah!” You were cut off when you fell face-first into the deep lake of your realm. Well, that was that.

“Oh magician, you’re just going to let me leave you like this?” They smiled down at you, your hair was now matted down to your face. The canoe continued to row itself away from you, they began to wave a smug goodbye.

“Not on my watch,” you growled, you shot your hand out and managed to grab their wrist before the canoe had gotten too far. In a single stroke, you managed to pull them down with you.

“Not much of a martyr, are you?” They were soaked and _not_ pleased. Now their leather boots probably weren’t going to do too well.

“I can be, when I want to.” You just loved their hair, they caught you staring. “What?”

“You _do_ realize that your boat is moving away from us for every second that you stare, right, MC? Not that I couldn’t catch it if I wanted, it’s just that I’m afraid you yourself may be too slow to catch up to your own canoe.”

“Okay, Val, you know what? Challenge accepted.”

You swam off immediately. They soon caught up, though, and surpassed you within seconds. But you didn’t exactly _mind_ the view, you watched as they hoisted themselves onto the canoe. Something unexpected to you was how they grabbed the canoe paddle and immediately began rowing _faster_ to get away from you.

“And how are you going to catch up _now?”_ They teased, they were already ahead of you by at least three ells.

“Dearest, you’re forgetting I have one more trick up my sleeve!” You shouted as they began to become smaller in your eyesight. Just a little focus, and boom, they were in front of you, and you were in the canoe. “Surprise.”

“Isn’t that what you humans call _cheating?”_ They accused, they stopped rowing.

“Isn’t being an actual demon cheating?” They tipped their head at your remark.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Of course you don’t.” Their gloves shone with even more of a gleam than usual. “Oh, you’re still wet.”

“And you aren’t?” To their astonishment, you weren’t. You had dried yourself completely, somehow, in the few minutes you two were on the boat together. _“How?”_

“A magician never reveals their secrets.” You smirked, it was just a simple spell. “Want me to do it to you as well?”

“I don’t see why not.” Regret washed over them when they felt the moisture literally _leave_ their clothing. It was like pulling hairs out of thinly-woven cotton, the feeling was so unnatural and _different_. Their shocked expression was all you could focus on, droplets of water made their way back to the sea—lake—whatever large body of water you were in.

“What is it?”

“I don’t want you to do that to me _ever_ again, understood?” They suppressed the urge to shiver at the unpleasant feeling.

“Fine, but at least your clothes are dry now.” Well, you did have a point there. You saw something in the corner of your eye. “Wait, is that really him?”

On a distant shore stood a man who was waving at you. You picked up your compass. It continued pointing forward. Maybe you were wrong, and you weren’t seeing Chase. He continued waving, you looked back at the compass. 

“You see that too, right?” You pointed to the human who was waving at both of you.

“Is your magic failing you, or is it just your eyesight?” They glanced at the compass. “Yes, I see him.”

“Then why isn’t the compass _pointing_ at him?” You whispered, they didn’t know _why_ you were whispering, he was far away, after all.

“Isn’t that more of _your_ area of expertise?” They inquired you, the compass seemed to be working just fine. You pointed the compass to the man on the shore. The needle continued pointing in its original direction, _away_ from what seemed to be Chase. “My, it seems that your equipment is broken. I just hate when that happens.”

“I don’t think it’s broken.” You now had a rock in your hand, _how_ did you manage to do that? You threw it with overwhelming force at the man who appeared to be Chase. The rock went straight through his form. He disappeared. “He shouldn’t have control over my realm like this.” You muttered, but then again, Chase _was_ dealing with the Devil. “Well, he does have the Devil on his side.”

“I’ve made multiple deals with the Devil, yet I’ve never been able to control another person’s realm like this.” Valdemar was staring off into the distance at where Chase used to be. “It’s so peculiar.”

“It’s not. It’s just because we have—sorry, _had_—a strong emotional connection in the past.” You were disgusted by your romantic choices, that much was obvious. “He’s using that connection to try to play mind games with me.”

“Very interesting,” Valdemar wanted you to elaborate more, they were now staring at you intently. “But do go on, dearie.”

“I mean, _I’m_ not worried at all.” You shocked them, the air seemed to get a bit colder. “I have my shadows to protect my sister and me, we should be there in what… three days?” The compass now had a three on it. “We should get there rather quickly, so I don’t see much use in worrying about him when there is _nothing _he can do without ultimately hurting himself.”

“What a neat little trap you’ve laid out, dear magician.” They posed one question that distressed you, however. “But what if your trap doesn’t work?”

You weren’t expecting that. What if the shadows didn’t work? What if they disappeared, and your sister’s safety _wasn’t_ guaranteed? It was a chance you knew you were taking when you sent the shadows off, that was true. However, you never really had the time to confront that, either. You just focused on going with Valdemar to the ends of your realm to wherever your sister was. That was all that had been running in your mind.

“That’s… a good question, actually.” You didn’t know what to say. There was always a chance. “Wait!” Their eyebrows raised. “I can just check in on them,” they were amazed at how you could forget such important details so easily.

“You can?” They leaned in so far that you started to bend backwards. Their presence was overwhelming; their arms were on either side of you. Here we go again.

“Yes, actually,” you stuck up your hands and black smoke appeared. “They’re kind of a part of me, I guess, which means I can see through their eyes.”

“What a convenient ability you have,” they were pushed back by the cloud of smoke; it seemed to protect you like the other shadows did whenever they were around. They peered at the ball of smoke, two holes made their way into it, revealing the other side. “I don’t see anything.”

“You just have to be patient, _dearie_,” their scoff was hilarious. “It’ll show up soon enough.”

One second. Two seconds. Now it had almost been a minute of silence as everything seemed to fly between in focus and out. You hummed to yourself, it should’ve been working by now. It was odd. Thoughts of Valdemar _judging_ you ran through your mind. What were they thinking right now? Probably something about how your magic was _finally_ failing you. You felt relieved when something finally showed up in front of you.

“Finally, I can see something,” you muttered. You heard the murmurs of your shadows in the background. It seemed that your sister was in a cave somewhere. She was sleeping peacefully. There were no restraints, which you were decently happy about.

“Those are some interesting symbols,” Valdemar stared at the circle of salt that surrounded her. There were white, chalk sketches of various symbols made in a complete circle around her.

“Damn it,” you couldn’t just reach in and grab her. That would probably cause your arm to become heavily mutilated. “She’s trapped.”

“She probably would’ve escaped if she wasn’t trapped,” Valdemar’s snide remark came at the wrong time.

“I know, genius.” The focus rotated a bit, you could see a fair amount of the cave now. It must’ve been deep underground, it was dim. There were neon colors lighting up the area, meaning that they were in a magically charged location in your realm. You recognized a stream of floating water. Of course, Chase was harnessing your magic to fuel himself. “I need to separate him from his source of power.”

“Then why don’t you just do so?” They were looking at the stream of water as well. Your stare was so focused on it that they figured it was the source you were referring to. “Magician, why don’t you just do it? I think you’re fully capable of it.”

“Think of this realm as a human body. If you cut a main artery, the person will die eventually. That’s the same thing about my realm. If I were to simply cut off that one specifically, sooner or later, I myself would die, or at least lose my powers. Besides, my sister is a magician as well. If I were to just cut off the water, she’d perish as well.” Well, they did appreciate your attempt at anatomical analogies. “He’s like a parasite. I can’t just get him out or he’ll take her with him.”

“Such rudeness,” they were truly disappointed in your choice of humans. But then again, you did choose them somehow. And somehow, they managed to return the feelings, if just by a little. “I can’t wait to see you crush him underneath your foot.”

“If I even get there in time,” you stared at the compass. Three days remaining seemed longer than it had before. You waved the vision away. “It’s going to take three more days.”

“Patience is a virtue, MC,” they stared at you stretching and swore they could sketch your anatomical proportions _any_ day now. “We have a lot of time to pass. What do you plan on doing in the meanwhile?”

“How do you deal with waiting?” You went straight to the point. “You’ve lived thousands of years; you must’ve dealt with boredom and waiting a lot. How do you do it? It’s just so hard.”

“Well, of course it’s difficult for a human to understand.” They replied, it was an interesting thought of how many years they must’ve spent waiting. “Your lifespan is supposed to be a hundred years, although you’ve… differentiated yourself from the rest, haven’t you? To you humans, waiting more than five minutes is something _difficult_.”

“Will you stop degrading the human race and just tell me how to deal with it?”

“Your magic is rooted in fire, is it not?”

That… was a good question. Your magic was rooted with various elements. To them, they could see the connections. Air, for how vapid you seemed to be at times, but for how clever you were too—your emotions were probably deep-running like a large river. You seemed stable at times. But fire, passion, and determination, those things defined you in the few days they had known you. Even if you didn’t seem to be wise once in a while, you seemed to be able to cut through things even when times were trying.

“I guess it is. How’d you know?”

“I observed from all of my burn marks.” They laughed when your breath caught in your throat.

“That’s a _horrible_ joke, you know I didn’t mean to burn you!”

“I think it’s just wonderful,” they laughed, but then they stopped in the middle of their laughter. Its echo still rang in the air. They now took a more serious tone. “It was the first time I’ve felt pain in a while. It was quite refreshing, dear magician. Now I just want to return the favor, like the generous being that I am,” their hand managed to reach your shoulder.

“You know you can’t make me do anything that I don’t want to,” you reminded them. It was true, you were still the one mostly in control. They couldn’t force anything upon you, for now.

“Oh, and I’d say that’s simply one of the more _special_ parts of our relationship.”

“It’s also probably the only reason I’m not dead right now.”

“Well, aren’t you a smart one.”

“You still haven’t answered the question,” their touch was so light on your shoulder that you were sure if you hadn’t seen them reach out, you wouldn’t even notice. You felt the coldness of their fingers seep into your flesh through their gloves. “How do you deal with boredom?”

“I don’t deal with it,” they said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “I just preoccupy myself with other things to forward my studies.”

“That’s an awfully fancy way of saying that you trifle away your time.”

“Why, I wouldn’t call it trifling at all,” they said, their hand soon found its way to the side of your neck. Your eyes widened, but then you had a steely gaze upon them. They wouldn’t _dare_. “I was working on a project of separating the human nervous system from the body; it’s proven to be a very difficult task.” They rubbed a cold thumb on the side of your neck, pressing down hard. “You see, it’s a very intricate process.”

“If you’re trying to scare me, just know that it won’t work.” You were brave, that was another thing that led them to the conclusion of your fiery capabilities.

“After acquiring a body, I insert pins into people’s various parts and tell them to rate their pain. The neck, for example. There would be a pin right here,” they jabbed their thumb into the side of your windpipe. “Of course, I expect it to hurt. By the time I’m done, I just judge by the volume of their screams. Whether or not they perish isn’t of importance to me. I’ve been trying to extract a complete nervous system for weeks by now. Their struggling is getting in the way of it, although I do _like_ it when they struggle.”

“So you just torture people out of boredom?”

“I wouldn’t call it torturing, it’s just science.”

“If it’s just science, then why is your enjoyment of it a part of you doing it?” That was a fair point, they presumed.

“Is there something wrong in pursuing what you enjoy?” You swore, they could’ve been a debater.

“How am I supposed to argue empathy at someone,” your voice was low. “I don’t understand it. How am I supposed to do it? Have you ever considered just ending the person’s suffering and _then_ extracting the nervous system?”

“As much as I’d love to do so, my theories would be most accurately proven with a recent extraction from a living specimen.”

“I don’t think I’d enjoy torturing people as my pastime, thanks, though.” It was alright, they didn’t expect you to be that kind of person anyways. That was probably why they asked, though. It was just to see your reaction. “Have you got any other hobbies, though?”

“I mean, discarding of the bodies can become pretty time consuming. Along with sanitization, my time is mostly taken up by my experiments—“

“Valdemar, something that _isn’t_ about death, please,” you got it, they had something for death. That much was obvious. “I’m pretty sure you have a death fetish or _something_, but is there anything else you do with your eternal time that isn’t related to taking the time of others?” Yes, it came off as a little rude. Yes, maybe being rude wasn’t the best thing with them, but you had made the mistake anyways.

“Why, you’re very frank.” They were shocked, they hadn’t really thought of it. “The purposes for all those deals with the Devil were for my studies. Were you expecting something else? Some kind of shred of humanity from me?”

“No,” honestly, you didn’t. They were probably perfectly fine with the way they were, and you couldn’t change that. “But don’t you think there’s more to life than just the end?”

“Your phrasing is very beautiful, I have to admit that. You’d be a great politician if you were to try.”

“You would too, since you keep avoiding the question.” You retorted, you kept pushing. There just _had_ to be something they cared about _other_ than death, and beetles, and experiments. “Say you had to spend time outside of the dungeons, where would you go? What would you do?”

“Well, I’m here for a reason, am I not?” Oh, you had forgotten they were a courtier, so technically they _were _a politician. What a silly mistake. They swung the conversation around so quickly that if the conversation were a person, they would’ve had whiplash. “Am I not spending time with you right now?”

“You are so infuriating,” why wouldn’t they just answer the question? Wait a minute, this was Valdemar, of _course_ they weren’t going to answer the question. It was probably out of pride, something they weren’t ever going to give up easily.

They chuckled. “That I am, magician.”

“You must’ve had all the other nurses just swooning at your sweet words.” Your comment was flat.

“It takes quite a brave soul to fall for a demon with gray-green skin, don’t you think?” They asked back.

“If I’ve done it, and you’ve been alive for thousands of years, then I’d say probability says that I’m not the first. Not that I mind, or anything,” you corrected yourself before they thought you were _jealous_ or something.

“I don’t really take you for the jealous type,” they admitted. You may be… _passionate_, but petty _jealou_s_y_ just wasn’t your thing. “But for the few who have tried, they never succeeded.”

“Oh, and why is that?”

“I always turned them down.” Valdemar wasn’t lying, they really did.

“I find that hard to believe. You must’ve had feelings for someone.”

“Maybe in the past, some eons ago. But you must remember that when working with plagues, the people you’re around never truly last as long as you’d like.”

“So I’m convenient?”

“Yes,” they had no shame in saying it. However, the second the phrase left their mouth, they felt odd. They reexamined the saying and saw how it could’ve been offensive to you. Before they could correct themselves to say something, you spoke over them.

“Oh my gods, Val, give me the paddle!”

“What?”

“Give me the paddle, now!” You wanted to jump from the canoe, but you couldn’t just leave them there.

“I don’t see why you’re so eager to have it,” they reached backwards to grab hold of the automatic paddle when they saw it. “Oh, that makes much more sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! See y'all later! Leave a comment if you'd like!


	20. Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To avoid some danger, you and Valdemar are forced to go into an underwater cave. In the cave, you find some unexpected memories. Unfortunately for you, by teleporting with someone else multiple times, you drain yourself of magical energy. Fatigue nearly claims you the first time, but succeeds in its third attempt as you try to stay awake until you get back to your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little fluffy at the end, this is longer than usual.

“There’s no time,” you grabbed onto Valdemar’s arm and held your breath, hoping that it would work. The sound of rushing water was barely noticeable, but you were lucky you had noticed it soon enough. You teleported yourself from the canoe _with Valdemar_ onto a nearby rock. Below it was the steepest waterfall you had ever seen. You sighed, the canoe fell off the ledge as soundlessly as a leaf falling off of a tree. “We made it,” you barely managed to gasp; you could’ve sworn you were about to have a heart attack.

“Magician, don’t let go,” they said. You looked at them with confusion; what did they mean? You then noticed your stance. You were standing on the rock. They were leaning backwards at a deadly balance. One wrong move and they could’ve been off and under. You could’ve let go and killed them in a second. They knew that, and now that they’ve brought your attention to it, you knew that as well.

You weren’t unreasonable, though. You weren’t going to say something completely outrageous, like ‘beg’, for example. But _they_ didn’t know that. They were instead stuck staring at you with an insecure look, their grip was iron on your forearm.

“Why would I let go?” You backed up slowly and pulled them from their dangerous angle. They were, indeed, light. It was like pulling a large sack of pillows. “Did you seriously think I would let go of you like that?” Now that you were both secure, they could finally release your arm. They didn’t answer. “Trust me, I’d _never_ do something like that to you.”

It was a moment of tenderness they didn’t know if they were ready for. They had no words.

“Who hurt you that badly?” Now you seemed to be the _least_ problematic of the pair. The fact that _you_ were saying that to _them_ insinuated a change in dynamics. They didn’t know what to think of it.

“Nobody,” they just didn’t trust _anyone_ other than themselves and the devil. “I don’t know how you came to that preposterous conclusion. You’d be a horrible medical observer, with your ridiculous conjectures.” They were now defensive; they wanted to get away, even if it were for a little.

“Hmm, say whatever you want.” You decided that was the best way to deal with them: by letting them keep their pride. “But I know you better than that.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” they sounded like a true teenager in that moment. You doubted they really lived for a thousand years if _that_ was their response. “It’s only been a few days.” They lied, and you believed it.

The truth was they had known you before. It was a long time ago, but they knew you decently before the plague came. Being good friends with Nadia translated to being of decent acquaintance with the other courtiers, including themselves. You were exactly the same. It was such a shame that Asra took you away when you got hit with the plague yourself. It was before they could do anything.

“_It’s only been a few days,_” you mocked them in a higher voice. Yes, you were exactly the same as you were before death. How were you back, though? They chose not to question it for now. “And yet I’ve gotten closer to you than any other person before.”

“That may be true, but you have no recollection of my past.” Then they remembered how you peered into their memories.

“Am I supposed to?” You were _so_ close, it was like watching a Greek comedy.

“No.” Their answer was flat.

“Have I ever known you before?” You were curious. Some memories were repressed after your two untimely deaths. Twice. You had defied death twice. Who knew, maybe the third time would be the charm.

Without a word they grabbed onto your shoulders and pulled you down, completely off the ledge you both were standing on. It was a long fall, were they suicidal? You both fell feet first into the water and swam away from the waterfall. The water was ice cold, for some reason. It was like each drop of water was trying to pierce your skin.

That was when you saw it. A giant serpent was falling as well, coming straight for the both of you. Although it was slightly fuzzy, you could see it. Ah, so that was what they were trying to avoid.

Your eyes caught sight of an opening at the bottom of the lake. It was too small for the creature to get to. Well, probably too small. If you went onto land, you’d be chased. You supposed hiding was a better alternative. You wrapped your arms around Valdemar’s thin waist. Their hands were still clutching onot your shoulders. Even though you were in icy waters, you could _feel_ them become tense at the close contact.

You had a feeling that you _knew_ that cave from somewhere. In this situation, trusting your gut was the best choice available. Their eyes widened when they saw what you were about to do, but it wasn’t like they could’ve stopped you.

You two ended up crash-landing on the bottom of the stone cave. However, while they got up quickly, you remained on your side. You felt like all of your energy had been stolen from you. Your chest was empty, your bones wouldn’t move upon your command. Even lifting a finger was too much exertion for the moment. You sucked in a breath, slow and deliberate in your chest movement. Blacking out would have been way too easy.

Your hand twitched as you fought fatigue to reclaim control over your body. Just as your eyelids were becoming too heavy, you were reminded of whom you were in the presence of. Blacking out was _not_ the best option in this case. You kept struggling to keep yourself awake. Valdemar noticed your struggle and kneeled at your side slowly, like they were approaching a dying animal.

“Aww, poor magician, you can’t even get up.” They commented. “I suppose I’ll just have to wait for you to drift off into whatever sleep you’re headed to.”

“Saving your life,” you managed to utter, with much struggle, “was a _mistake_.”

“I guess I’m indebted to you in some way now,” you didn’t like the sense of being too vulnerable. True, you had done it before, but you weren’t on the edge of magical failure before. It was so easy to take advantage of you in this situation. You had no magical defenses up, and Valdemar knew this. “Tell me, do you regret your mistake?”

“Not for a second,” you smiled up at them. They felt a flood of overwhelming emotions overcome them. The mere tenderness of your voice was enough to calm the nerves of any, even the neurotic. It was pretty clear to see their shock. “What?”

“Can you walk?” They were actually _concerned_, and boy was that some character development.

“Not right now,” you rolled onto your back. “I think this might be it.”

“It’s hilarious of you to assume that I’d just let you die here.” They looked around the cave. “It’s not the most beautiful deathbed, in my opinion. Even my dungeons would have been better.” You smiled at their sad attempt at a joke. “Can you crawl?”

“I’d have to be insane before I crawl in your presence, Valdemar.” You honestly couldn’t even feel your legs, so at best, it would just be a slow drag as you pushed yourself with your elbows. “Either that, or extremely desperate.”

“But you already look extremely desperate, magician dear.”

“You may be right, actually.” It felt like hell, but you propped yourself onto your elbows. Your arms were practically screaming at you to stop. You looked around the cave. It was more of a tunnel, in all honesty. But, of course, there was a stream of water flowing through. “I must be really fucking desperate.”

“First of all, _language_.” They were a demon, but they had _manners_. “Secondly, are you _so_ scared of being vulnerable around me that you’d rather crawl away from me than rest for a few moments? I thought I didn’t strike fear in you.”

“You’re right; you don’t.” Your legs were still numb. “But I just don’t like the prospect of not being able to fight if I needed to, so here I am, trying to get to my magical power source because I got hurt in my own realm, like a true idiot.”

They followed your gaze to the floating river. They looked back at you. You looked pathetic. It would take you a solid few minutes to reach the stream. How were you even supposed to touch it? You’d have to reach upwards, and even then, contact was improbable. But your gaze was filled with such fiery determination that they couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“What are you doing?” You could feel their cold hands seize your body. They lifted you quite easily, with grace and elegance. Now you were being carried in their arms. Worst of all, you couldn’t fight back.

“I’m helping you reach your goal, what else would I be doing?”

“I don’t know, abduction?”

“Oh, you’re a funny one, darling.” Within a few paces they were at the edge of the stream. You didn’t want to admit it, but you liked the feeling of their bony chest against your body. Thin, lithe muscles which you could just _feel_ were selfishly hidden behind their uniform.

“I want to grab your horns.” You blurted out. You hadn’t exactly examined them in detail before. Now, you had a clear view of them. And you wanted to feel them.

“The only thing you’ll be grabbing, magician, is the stream of floating water.” They were now carrying you in one arm, somehow, and took your hand. They dipped your fingers into the stream for you. You now felt more aware of your surroundings. It was like a rush of ice cold water flooded your veins in an invigorating way. You woke up from your fatigue instantly. “And _oh_, MC, I just _love_ the way your nails are just _clawing_ into my back. You’re such a little pervert.”

“Oh my gods, I’m so, so sorry!” You hadn’t realized you were doing that. Your cheeks flushed with red when they mentioned it in such a lewd tone. They chuckled a bit at your reaction. “I didn’t even realize it, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I’m just _joking_, MC. Clawing my back is one of the lesser things you’ve done.” You raised an eyebrow. Any trace of an apology was instantly thrown from your lips by your pride. “Grabbing me so _passionately_ earlier was _much_ more of a forward move.”

“How many times do I have to say that I was trying to save your life?”

“An infinite amount of times, magician. I’ll never be satisfied.”

You stopped. “That statement can be taken in _such_ a bad direction; I just wanted you to know that.”

“Oh, I know. It’s similar to the time Doctor 069 had gotten me to say ‘I never come’, and then proceeded to laugh about it for a week or so.” You snickered.

“Well, was he right?”

They looked at you. _The audacity_ that you had was unrivaled. “I could drop you this instant, MC, and don’t think I won’t.”

“What? You’d never.” You cooed, then pressed a hand against their jaw to cup their face. “You’re too good of a lover to ever do such a thing.”

“You disgust me.”

“And you annoy me, but look where we are.”

“You have a good point,” they went immediately to stroke their ego, turning their face in your hand to kiss your palm. “Then tell me, am I _better_ than your past lovers?”

“Depends,” oh, you knew you _shouldn’t_ say it, but it was just _too_ _easy_. “Will you ever come?”

“I see you have enough energy for your retorts,” they responded after a short moment of cold shock. “I’m going to place you down now.”

“So you’re letting me down? _Again?”_

“Magician, _stop_,” your feet touched the ground. You were a bit nauseous, but it would get better with time. Until then, you had to rely on leaning against Valdemar for support. “I thought you didn’t need crutches.”

“This isn’t a physical injury, it’s a magical draining.”

“Hmm, alright then. But I take it that you enjoy your place on my side?”

They were right; you were enjoying it. You could feel their coldness through their gloves when you hung onto their arm for support. They could feel your warmth, it reminded them of some distant, sunny memory. Yes, they supposed, there was no way that any harm would come to you, even if it was from other _bold_ magicians.

“Of course,” you purred, they almost blushed when they saw your amorous stare.

“Do you know this place?” They changed the subject with you leaning against them. The water was more… glowing than usual. It was suspicious.

“I don’t know, kind of.” You noticed its luminescence as well, it was enchanting. “If you’re feeling tired, you can just dip your hand into the water.”

“Didn’t you say earlier that I’d get hurt?” They questioned.

“That was a blood ritual, of course you’d get hurt.” Aw, you cared about their well-being and safety, wasn’t that just _adorable_. “But are you tired?”

“I’m a demon, why would I ever be tired?” They were tired, they just stuck a finger into the stream when you looked away. You were right. They felt relieved the moment they touched the water. If they could take some and examine it later, they would have. “Can I take a sample of this water?”

“Sure, do you want my blood too?” They were shocked, they were _about_ to say ‘yes’. “No, I’m joking. Yes, take some, it’s fine.”

“Can you use this for power exchanges?” They wondered about the properties of your water. Was it able to boost their own power? Was it like an elixir of ever-lasting youth and health?

“Kind of. It gets confusing,” you answered. “But essentially, I can give you as much power as _I,”_ you had to emphasize that, “want. If I were to take all magical properties from that water, it would just be normal water.”

They already had a glass vial out and collected a sample quickly. It was now in their apron, you doubted you could take it from them now.

“And are you going to drain it of its magical powers?”

“No. Why would I do that?” You sighed, then you noticed something. The stream was getting wider. You could actually see things in the stream. They weren’t moving, they were fading in and out of reality. “What?” You stopped in your tracks. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. You poked the stream, it glowed and projected light.

There was now light on the walls of the cave. It was like a projected movie. Bright colors, it was the perfect filter over something you could barely remember seeing. It was Asra, looking at you with a mix of tears and amazement. He reached out for you. You had to stop in your tracks. This was one of the first memories you could remember.

“What is that?” They asked.

“I… I think this is one of my first memories.” You looked at the stream. “Yeah. I could barely remember it. Why is it here?” You looked at the memory, it was replaying itself. The stream was still moving, it was still magical, but something was different.

“Oh, you have memory loss?” They knew you had memory loss, of course. That’s the reason you could barely remember them.

“Yeah,” you turned to them suddenly and stuck your hand out. “Can I see the vial?” You looked up at them and couldn’t help but to look at their horns.

“Fine,” they didn’t really want you to touch it at all, actually. They reached their thin fingers into their apron and gave the glass vial to you.

You dropped the liquid into your hand quite quickly while still leaning against them slightly for support.

_Great,_ they thought, _now it’s contaminated. _

You threw the water onto the wall. The lights instantly changed to reveal something much more… interesting. It was something unknown. You were in the dungeons, but you couldn’t remember this. Valdemar was there, in fact.

“You knew me before I died?”

“You wouldn’t remember, of course.” They replied smoothly.

They had their infamous white mask on. Their red eyes were staring straight into yours, or at least the memory’s. They stared and stared, and continued staring. You could see their hands doing _something_ in the memory. Oh, they were jotting down notes on you. Were you on a table? There was the chandelier light behind their head, so yes, you were probably on a table.

“… I had the plague, didn’t I?” That was the only way you could’ve known them. That was the only possibility.

“Well, you’re a quick one. Yes, you did. I was examining you because Countess Nadia had requested me to do so, without harming you, of course.”

“How nice of you.”

In the memory, you could see Valdemar take off their mask, pulling it down under their jaw. They had leaned in with an eyebrow raised. Their gaze was devious, you could see their sharp teeth being bared as they asked you something you couldn’t quite hear. The only thing that came from their lips was silence.

“What did you say?” You were curious. Did they remember? How long ago was this?

“Are you certain that you’d like to know?” They asked back, tilting their head to the side. “I don’t think you would, personally. It would put such a sour taste to our relationship. But I won’t alter the truth if that’s what you’re truly after.”

“Tell me the truth,” you weren’t hesitant, you just _had_ to know. “What did you say?”

“I was requesting your permission to use your body after you died of the plague.” Of course they did.

“Makes sense.” You were apathetic to it. “So what did I say?”

“Oh, you refused very quickly. Then you threatened to tell Countess Nadia about my dungeons.”

“Dang, I was a snitch.”

“I still believe you to be.” You could now stand independently, and stared up at them.

“What did you _expect_ me to say? ‘_Oh, Valdy; you’re so charming; of course you can use my body after my death. You can use it in any way you’d like. I want you to stick your hands elbow-deep into my corpse.’ _Was that it? Was that what you really wanted to hear?”

“I wasn’t expecting such an _enthusiastic_ response, but that was ideal, yes.” They swore your sarcasm could practically become a new power source.

“Alright, hot shot. If I outlive you, can I stick a finger into one of your orifices after your death?”

_“No,”_ they looked concerned. They reached out and placed a cold hand on your shoulder lightly. “Was that your end goal for this relationship?”

“I’m joking. I’m not going to deface you in such a way.”

“I have a hard time believing that _you_ would outlive _me_.” They’d lived for _years_. “You’d probably get into the wrong fight at the wrong time. Either that, or murdered.”

“Oh, thanks,” you raised an eyebrow as well. You grabbed onto their arms and pulled them towards you. You pressed your body against theirs; they were cold to the touch, even through their clothes. “Would it be a crime of passion?” You tilted your head as well, your hand ran up their back and through their shoulder blade. You admired their thin muscles, they were perfectly lean and toned.

“Magician,” they sucked in a breath. “You don’t know what you’re starting.”

“I think I know _exactly_ what I’m starting,” you trailed another hand _downwards_. You pressed your fingernails into their lower back and traced your hand to the back of their thigh.

“You’ll never be able to seduce me with such trivial and overdone stratagems.” They looked at your smaller form. “I’ve known many other humans with better technique compared to yours.”

“Aww, well isn’t that just adorable,” your snide remark bounced off the walls as you unashamedly _felt up_ their form.

They smiled downwards at you, their teeth all sharp knives. You couldn’t help but get a little nervous, your hands instantly ceased.

“Oh, why’d you stop? Scared?”

“I just realized I never asked for consent—“

“By _all _means, _keep going._” It was an order, it was definitely a command. They continued to stare down at you. You were such a little human; they swore they could just keep you forever and never grow bored. “And maybe I’ll return the favor.”

“Is that maybe dependent on whether you come or not?”

“Oh, really, _you too?_ It’s already enough with Doctor 069 laughing his mind off with it, but now you’ve been infected with his immature humor too? I swear, this joke is going to spread like the plague.”

“How apt a statement for you to say.” You kissed their chest lightly, they sucked in a breath out of surprise, their shoulders rose and became slightly tensed.

There was a deep hum. You stopped. Valdemar stopped paying so much attention to you. You both looked in the direction of the sound. It was behind you. You looked at the compass, then at the tunnel. It was like you were petrified into stone. You didn’t move at all. Valdemar could see the forming of the same monster that chased you down there.

“Magician, not _that_ kind of surprise.” They said.

“Oh my gods, what the heck,”

“Take us out of this memory cave _this instant_,” they weren’t scared. No, they were Valdemar, of _course_ they weren’t scared.

“Maybe I can tame it,”

“I don’t think it’s yours to tame.”

“My realm, my rules.”

“The ‘my way or the highway’ policy? Human, is that _really_ the best application you can use for this situation?” They turned to the monster. If anything, that serpent should’ve been fearful of _them_. They stepped forward, staring at the glorified snake with their red eyes.

“Oh gods, they’re going to get themselves killed,” you whispered to yourself. The snake was still. It wasn’t out of fear, it was out of calculation. The serpent was trying to see Valdemar’s weaknesses. You ran up behind them and grabbed their arm, leading them _away_ from the serpent.

Within a second, you teleported the both of you out of the cave and onto the surface. You two were back on giant plains. Instead of flowers, it was just tall grass. The golden strands never looked so beautiful. You sighed, you two were out of there before anything got too serious. But then you noticed the world start to tip to the side.

“Magician, _magician_,” you heard their voice. The sky was dark, it was a fitting time, at least. They shook your shoulders, you felt numb. Third time. This was the third time you’ve teleported within the day with _someone else_ as your luggage. Exhaustion was now bound to come claim you as its prize. “MC.”

“Oh look, the house,” you managed to stabilize yourself, if barely, by grabbing onto their shoulder. You put a foot forward and instantly regretted it as the colors began to swirl.

“You’re in no condition to walk,” they picked you up for the second time of the day an began to walk towards your house. “How is it that it’s there every time you need it?”

“I have to summon it, and that drains even more energy of me.” You answered. “Why is it so _cold?”_

“Have you forgotten whom you’re hanging on to for dear life?” They noticed the way your grip was slowly becoming weaker and weaker, you were fading out.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you were cold for a hot second,” you laughed, though it was short-lived. “Can I trust you to take me to my room?” You wanted an honest answer. You stared up into their ruby eyes, trying to see if you could find any sign of betrayal or any sign of sympathy in their gaze. All you found was genuine shock.

“You trust me, all the sudden?”

“You didn’t attack me earlier,” you mused, your voice was now too soft. “So I think it’ll be fine.”

“You’re foolish.”

“I’m just tired of saving your life all day, that’s all.”

“Then consider this compensation.” They were close to the house. All they needed to do was to keep the conversation going. “Thank you, by the way.”

“Of course.”

“However, I could’ve fought the beast on my own.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’re a demon, or whatever.”

“I have my own abilities, MC.”

“Mm hmm,” you hummed into their chest, they could feel the reverberations in their lungs. “But I didn’t want you to fight.”

“Why?” They were now in the door, walking to your room. Apparently, when you got tired, you became extremely honest.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” If they were human, their heart would’ve melted at your warm words. But they weren’t. Instead, they had to be constantly reminded of their inconvenient emotions.

“I’m perfectly capable of defending myself.”

“But you shouldn’t need to.” You answered back. “Why can’t you just accept the fact that I want to protect you?”

That… was a good question. Why couldn’t they accept that fact? They saw your expression. You were dead serious. They smiled, cooing at you, “because you’re weak,” in the most soft, gentle voice you’ve ever heard.

“If I’m so weak, then why can’t you ever seem to catch me?”

“I believe you’re in my arms right now.”

“That’s so romantic of you,” they rolled their eyes, now they were at your door. You felt like the whole world was spinning, you hadn’t even realized that you were nearly in your room already.

“Magician, this is where I’ll have to leave you,” they placed you down softly. “Do get some rest, I’m sure teleporting multiple bodies is extremely energy-consuming.”

“You have no idea,” you didn’t even realize all that they had done before you blacked out from exhaustion.

They couldn’t believe what they had done. They had just been nice, and altruistic, for a _human_. For a past plague victim. It was unbelievable. But times did change, just like death changes life. You may have escaped death twice, but you may not be able to escape them specifically. They pulled the covers over your body.

“Sweet dreams, magician. I’ll be waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! For! Reading! Leave a comment, I reply relatively quickly lmao.


	21. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a dream where you see Asra. He warns you not to be so trusting of those around you, and you find some shocking information on both Valdemar and Chase. After, you have a horrible nightmare and wake up. The only problem is that the nightmare continues after you've been awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's a longer chapter ahead. Also,   
-Warning: Chase is back and is as abusive as ever-

It was another dreamless sleep for you. You were in your starry void, just chilling. At least it was peaceful, you thought to yourself. Then you sensed something behind you. Someone was trying to connect with your dreams, you could sense it.

“Hello, Asra.” You turned around, standing straight as you saw your old friend.

“MC,” he sounded disappointed, you instantly became worried. What was he thinking of? “What are you _doing?”_

Oh no, he sounded stressed, and Asra wasn’t one to be stressed easily. “Um,” you didn’t really know how to respond. “I’d say I’m hunting down Chase for my younger sister. What are you doing?” You asked back.

“No, MC, not that. I know that already,” he paused, he looked unsure. Now some of his white hair was blocking parts of his eyes. “MC, I sense you’re using blood magic again.”

Guilty. “Okay, maybe just a little,” you admitted to it, you knew you could never lie to him.

“But _why?”_

“I couldn’t find Chase by _normal_ means, so I had to resort to blood magic to track him and my sister down.”

“You swore you wouldn’t do it again,” he began, but you stopped him.

“Asra,” your voice was now firmer than usual. “He has my sister. Breaking my vow temporarily is worth it.” You really didn’t want to be rude to him, but it was your family at risk.

“No, no, I get _that_ part,” he sighed. “It’s just that… here’s the thing… you’re doing it with Valdemar.” You raised an eyebrow, so it wasn’t actually about the blood magic, was it? “I know they’re here. I can feel it. Why, MC, _why_ did you let them into your _realm_, of all places? Can’t you see that you’re making a mistake?”

“They’re helpful, and I didn’t exactly have anyone else to bring, Asra—“

“You had _me_,” he stated.

“You’re busy with Julian’s trial.” You responded. That’s right, you knew about how Julian was going through the absolute time of his life right now. “I don’t think it’s fair of me to take you away from that. He needs to regain his memories, _you_ need to regain your own memories… and my problems are just _different_.”

“MC, it doesn’t matter how different our problems are as long as we go through them together,” of course that was emphasized, _together_. No, you weren’t upset at Asra. If anything, you were grateful for him. It just wasn’t the time to question your judgment. “And I really think that _Valdemar_ in your realm can lead to dangerous things.”

“It might.”

“Don’t be self-destructive like Julian, MC, I already have to deal with that in my waking hours,” his face darkened. Ah, yes, the relationship between he and Julian was… complicated, to say the least. “Look, I won’t tell you what to do, because I know it never works,” you both laughed at that. “But be _careful_, MC. They’re a demon.”

“I think I’ve known for a while about that.”

“But you don’t understand, MC. They’re much more powerful than you can ever imagine.” He was warning you for good reason, too. “They’re thousands of years old, and we both know that power comes with age. We’re talking about an eldritch demon.”

“An… eldritch demon, you say? Hmm, well, I’ve never hunted and killed one of _those_ before.” It was true. You never have. Eldritch demons were no laughing matter, though you loved to make fun of them a decent amount.

“That’s because they’re nearly _impossible_ to kill.”

“What I’m hearing is a ‘nearly’,” you smiled. “So there’s a way?”

“MC, that’s not really the point—“

“Tell me how.”

“MC, _no_—“

“You told me to be careful, so I am. How do you kill an eldritch demon? What do you do, cut the body in half? Pull a ‘zombie-killer’ and smash in their brains? What do I have to do?” Okay, you had a fair point.

“There are two ways,” he began slowly. He was reluctant. “Wait, are you _sure _you want to know? I feel like I’m assisting in Valdemar’s murder.”

“Like you said, Asra, ‘be careful’. Besides, now that I know there’s a way, if _you_ don’t tell me, I’ll find out myself.”

“And how would you do that, MC, I’m curious.”

“Research.”

“There’s nothing in the libraries, MC,” he started.

“I mean _trial and error_.” You were dead serious. “If they ever try to lay a hand on me, I will fight back with everything that I have. And besides,” you thought of Chase, very, very shortly. “I never said it was _Valdemar_ I wanted to kill.”

He paused for a moment. “Chase.”

“Chase.” You confirmed. “With the Devil at his side, I can see how he can simply _ascend_ to becoming an eldritch power.”

“I see your point.” Asra felt much more at ease, now. “Take the blood of the person—sorry, _eldritch demon_ that you want to harm. Soak your hands in it until you can barely see your skin. Break the Devil’s chains surrounding their body, then rip them apart with an enchanted blade.”

“Gods, that’s complicated. Is there an easier way?”

“I mean, you could always just go straight for combat. But that’s a one in ten billion chance of winning, so I wouldn’t do that. Even then, you still need an enchanted blade.” They shrugged. “So I’d go with the blood ritual just to be safe.”

“There isn’t another way?”

“MC, that’s two.”

“But… there _has_ to be an easier way.” You pushed.

“There isn’t, MC. It’s an eldritch demon.” He paused, staring at the void.

“Okay, how do I get an enchanted blade? What does it look like?”

“You don’t just _get_ it, it has to come from your own realm. It’s a part of you. And after that, you have to make a connection with it in its own realm for you to be able to actually use it. Even then, it’s still hard.”

“So a realm inside my realm? Cool.”

“It’s super difficult, even _I_ don’t have an enchanted blade strong enough to kill an eldritch demon.” Asra sighed again. “MC, I know you probably don’t intend on killing Valdemar, but if they find out that you’re looking for an enchanted blade, one of the few things that can actually harm them, then I doubt they’ll show any regard for you afterwards. They’re going to try to kill you.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.”

“I’m being serious. I know it’s meant for Chase, but for their own survival, I know they’ll think otherwise.”

“I’ve burned them before, but they stayed.” Asra was actually shocked.

“Burned them? With your fire? The white one?”

“Multiple times, actually.” You were a bit proud of being able to get away with that.

“That’s hilarious. It hurts like hell, but it’s still hilarious.” They laughed, it felt like the void became more open. “Okay, well, I have to go, but remember to be careful. That pendant is useful!”

“Thanks, Asra,” you smiled. “Wait, where are you going?”

“Dealing with Julian’s crap again. Later, MC!” He waved, your void slowly faded.

You were still in your bed. You blushed when you remembered what Valdemar had done just a few hours ago. That was so kind of them, you thought. However, your stomach turned when you remembered that you had to find that enchanted weapon. You had no idea where you could even find it.

You stood up. The floor was cold. You walked to the balcony. You had no idea _why_, but you just wanted to. It was cold outside, the wind flew through your hair harshly. You had to squint to see who was outside. It was probably Valdemar. You looked closer, yep, it was definitely them.

They were standing in the middle of the golden fields. They weren’t doing anything, they were just standing there. Maybe they were enjoying the peace? It was a possibility. You decided to leave them alone for a while, they were probably thinking about something complicated. Besides, you couldn’t stand the thought of going up to them after what they had done for you oh so graciously.

Yes, going to sleep did seem to be the best option. You didn’t know why, but you grew tired again within a few moments of getting up. It was probably because of the time.

Upon going back to sleep, however, you knew something was off. Inside your dreams was a dimmer black void. In fact, it was so dim that barely anything could be seen.

“Okay, weird.” You mumbled, you were oddly self-aware. “I can just lucid dream my way out of this.” You shrugged, looking at the void’s darkness. “Turn into bright colors!” You commanded, throwing your arms out.

What you _expected_ was for the void to flower into bright, neon colors. You wanted to be surrounded by neon lights, florescent blue and hot, bright pink. Maybe even some glittering gold just to make things more comforting. However, what you expected wasn’t the same as what you got. All you had was darkness all around you. 

“That’s… not what’s supposed to happen. Colors!” You snapped your fingers. This usually worked. “Maybe I just have to focus harder,” you closed your eyes, putting as much focus into making everything _not_ black as you could. Unfortunately, your efforts were in vain.

“Stop,” you ordered. You knew something was there. It wasn’t friendly, and you probably weren’t going to be able to tame it. “Wherever you are, _stop_.”

You heard a low growl in response. Was it an animal? Your hands lit up with white. No one was permitted to mess with your dreams and get away with it. Your head jerked quickly as you looked around yourself, where was the thing? Where was it?

Your eyes instantly caught on something. It was… confusing. Limbs going in and out of themselves, they were all sharp. It defied physical laws. You had no idea how it even _existed_. Nature had never seen such an abomination. It seemed to have millions of eyes, but you couldn’t focus in on its entire form. It was like your brain absolutely _refused_ to process its being.

You had to look away. Even though you didn’t want to, and even though you knew it wasn’t safe to, you had to look away. Your brain was beginning to feel fuzzy. You saw a movement out of the corner of your eye; you were sent into a panic.

“Shield, activate,” you threw an arm upwards, you were now, as a result, encircled by a white dome of some sorts for you to recollect your thoughts. You looked at it again, it was standing at the border of your shield. If it could smile, it probably would have. You doubted it even had the ability to smile. You stared back at it, at its many eyes. “What do you _want?” _

“Hmm, not liking my new form, dear?”

“Get out of my head, Chase!” You growled, you stood up. As much as it sickened you, you stood up.

“I don’t think I will,” the thing broke through your shield, shattering it completely into shards.

“Get away from me!” You shrieked, backing up as that _thing_ came closer. Its talons were sharper than just a few seconds ago.

“Don’t try anything, or I’ll end you.”

“Not if I end you _first!” _You pulled out your black knife.

“Oh, you’re going to fight _me?_ With a tiny _knife?_”

“End this dream, end the fight,” you growled.

“So you have new magic now?”

“Shun the darkness with my light!” You growled, the dream immediately began to crumble apart. “I’ve learned a few things.”

It charged to you. Your mind could barely handle it, you screamed. You held onto your knife, counting on your spell to _work_, please just work. Everything exploded into a bright, white fire. You could hear distant screaming, you weren’t sure if it was Chase’s or your own. You hoped it wasn’t your own.

You sat up. The room around you was dark, but it was familiar. You stared at your bed sheets. You clutched Asra’s pendant as your chest heaved. Asra was right. You were no match for an eldritch demon. You had used self destruction in order to get away, you barely had a clue if the fire had even harmed Chase at all.

If you could barely stand a chance against Chase, a _new_ “eldritch demon”, how were you supposed to compare to Valdemar? How? You did have a slight tendency to overestimate yourself at times, but this time, it could prove to be fatal. You had to get your hands on your enchanted blade. You had to. But you weren’t sure Valdemar would exactly be alright with it.

You pondered if you should tell Valdemar about finding the weapon. Was it really a wise move? Honesty was valued by them, but you didn’t know to what extent it was. You were already outside in the darkness. It was still night. Of course Chase had the sheer audacity to terrorize you at what would’ve been three in the morning.

You paced out to the golden fields. It was nearly completely flat, the strands of wheat and tall grass traced your wrists. It was too quiet, they were still standing outside, staring at the horizon.

“I know you’re there,” they turned to you. You felt like you were being terrorized again. Their red eyes were practically glowing in the darkness.

“Can I hug you?” You were very, very direct. They looked at you with shock, but saw you were clearly shaken by something else.

“Fine.” They never could get used to how warm you were. It was comfortable.

“Can I ask you a question and expect an honest answer?” You mumbled into their chest. You were surprised they were actually fine with physical intimacy.

“I’ve been known to value honesty over lies, MC. Go ahead.”

“Are you an eldritch demon?” Under other circumstances, they wouldn’t have answered. They tilted their head to the side, their hair followed their movements. They stared down at you.

“So that’s what has you looking so _helpless _this late in the night,” they stroked your back softly, but then realized what you had asked. “Wait a moment. Magician, _why _would you think hugging me and asking _that_ question is a good combination?”

“Just answer the question, please.” You looked up at their horns. Yeah, it was pretty obvious they were a demon, but just what _kind_ were they? Was Asra really telling the truth? They placed a hand on your shoulder and backed away, breaking the hug and bending down to your eye-level. They got uncomfortably close.

“Are you sure you want to know?” They smiled at you softly, similar to the way a person would look at a lost dog.

“I’m pretty sure that your response answers my question for me,” you replied, they chuckled. “But is that a yes or a no?”

“It’s a yes.” Man, you’d really been wishing that Asra was lying. They stood up straightly again and fixed their posture, looking down to you once more. “Does this distress you?”

“It’s not _you_ who annoys me,” you stared at their red eyes. “But no, it doesn’t.”

“So it doesn’t change _anything_ about your perception of me?” They were skeptical.

“I can literally just burn you and be done with it.”

“Mm, sure you can.” They noticed something. “If your confidence was true, though, then why are you trembling like a leaf?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You backed away.

“You took a step back, too.” They took a step forwards in response. “Am I to assume you had no idea what an eldritch demon was until recently?” They noted your shocked expression. “Oh, so my assumption is correct. But you’ve already done me some harm with such _confidence_, why would you suddenly be so _afraid_?” They stopped prowling towards you. “You should be honest with me in return, what is it that is distressing you? It wasn’t my vivisections, it wasn’t my horns, and it _certainly _wasn’t me,” they shot you a wink, “so what is it?”

“I… um,” they waited eagerly for your response. They already had a few clues as to what made you so scared, but they just wanted you to say it yourself. “I saw one.”

Their eyes grew wide. “You saw one?” They held onto your shoulders, and began to stare into your eyes. “How did you not lose your mind?”

“I’m magical.”

“I’ve driven magicians insane with just a _glimpse_ of my other form, how’re you still _okay?”_

“I have no idea,” you said. “Actually,” you muttered, staring at your pendant. “I think it’s because of this pendant that my friend gave me.”

“May I examine it?” They asked, holding a hand out expectantly.

“Sure,” you took it off slowly.

They held it for a short moment before shoving it back into your face. “Take it back,” they ordered.

“What? Why? You didn’t even look at it.”

“Take it back, it _burns_,” they now held it by the gold chain.

“Oh, oh sorry,” you took it from them quickly.

They sighed. “You’re secure as long as you have that _thing_ on.”

“Val,” you began, putting it back on.

“Let me stop you right there, MC.” They held up a hand.

“What?” You were confused.

“Before you _beg_ me for mercy, like those other humans always do,”

“What gave you the _impression_ that—“ you began, but then they cut you off again.

“Just know that I mean you no harm—“

“I already know that, Val—“

“So there is no need for you to panic, dear—“

“Val!” You shouted, they stared at you. “I’m not scared of you.”

“You’re not?” They were confused. “Oh, I see.” They paused. “You must be out of your mind already.”

“Val, no—“

“I’m just joking,” they laughed, grabbing your hand with theirs. “I’d never hurt you.” They kissed your hand, their cold lips pressed down softly.

“Liar.” You both turned to the new voice.

“Um, excuse you, you’re kind of ruining the moment,” you looked over to him. It was Chase, of _course_ it was.

“And _I_ am hardly one to lie.” Valdemar dropped your hand and stared at him. “Aren’t you that vermin that defiled my dungeons?”

“Aren’t you a demon?” Chase asked back, approaching. Valdemar stepped forward, dipping a hand into their pocket.

“Wait, he’s just astral-projecting.” You put out a hand to prevent them from charging up to Chase. Well, maybe not charging, but walking up and slapping him on the face. That seemed much more in character for them. “He’s not actually here.”

“Yeah, that’s right, MC, I’m not actually here,” Chase shrugged, walking to you in such an _amiable_ way. “Though I was just in your dreams just a few moments ago.”

“Your form matches your ugly personality.” Valdemar snickered at your remark. “What’re you here for?”

“I’m here to let you know that I know you sent your little demons after me,” he waved his hands. “You know, your little puppets. Oh, I know all about them.”

“That explains the scar on your eye. That’s new,” you pointed a finger at him. “Did you _really_ try to blind her? I told you not to go near my family. You’re getting the justice you deserve.”

“Hmm, I’ll be sure to teach you to bring that attitude back when you return to me.”

“I’m never going back, Chase, get that through your thick skull!”

“Oh, so you’re just going to stay with your demon boyfriend?”

“First of all, they’re gender neutral,” you wanted to slap him. “Second of all, I’m going to slap you.”

“What?”

Yes, you bitch slapped his astral form. You slapped him so hard across the face that he flew across the room. The only way that was possible was for him to have a physical manifestation of some kind.

“How’d you get a body?” You were now worried. You shouldn’t have been able to slap him. You had expected your hand to fly straight through his cheeks.

“Well, the Devil may tell,” he laughed. “But I won’t.”

You backed up slowly. Your back hit Valdemar’s cold chest. They had been entertained shortly by your spectacle, and your love of physical violence, in the moment, of course. But they saw something rather disturbing. Chase’s body was changing rapidly into tentacles and razor like limbs. In your dreams you remained sane because it was in your head. In reality, or in your realm, however, it would’ve been a different story. Chase enraged them.

“If I were you, Chase, I would avoid transforming into an eldritch demon. It would be such a shame if you were to be killed.”

“And who are _you_ to talk?” Chase’s form was now much more confusing. His limbs moved towards you. You held back the urge to scream, turning to Valdemar’s chest as something to block their gaze. Since you were already pressed against them, it was easy to turn in place and hug them for comfort.

“Oh, now look what you’ve done.” Valdemar wasn’t pleased. Turning into a monster was a cheesy version of a get out of jail free card. There was no way you could fight something you could barely see, so they could feel you shaking against them.

“MC, come to me _now_.” Chase growled. “Or I won’t let you sleep a wink. Every time you try to sleep, I’ll be there. Around every dark corner, I’ll be waiting, MC. Don’t think you can get away from me, because I will _always_ be there.”

“Don’t kill him,” you whispered into their chest. You felt that they were tense by the fact they weren’t returning your hug. Well, it was a forced hug at best. “Please don’t, it’ll ruin everything.”

“Aww, are you begging Valdemar to save you?” Chase grew nearer with every second. Valdemar stood their ground. “You know, I can make your sister beg too. I may not be able to touch her, but I have other ways. Is she even going to be worth it if she’s gone mad?” You had to ignore it, you just _had _to. “When I’m done with her, I’ll probably move on to _them_,” he meant Valdemar. “They seem weak enough,” Chase couldn’t be more wrong. “I’ll even drag it out over a month just to watch you struggle _unless_ you come back to me _now_.”

“Is this what you wish?” They asked you. “I can rip him to shreds within seconds.”

“I can save myself.”

You shielded your eyes. You just _knew_ if you tried to look at _what_ Chase was, you’d go insane. You let go of Valdemar and pushed them back to block them with your body, turning around sharply to face what you sensed was their being. You pushed a hand forward, placing complete trust in your ability and your magic.

“I may not be able to see you, but I can feel you,” you growled at Chase, holding up your knife.

“MC,” Valdemar started, “I don’t believe that’s going to wor—“

“Valdemar, listen and back away _now!”_

“What are you doing?” Chase came towards you at a faster rate.

“Enchant this blade with icy fire, torture this man engulfed by pyre!” You threw the knife forward, Valdemar’s doubt would just have to wait.

You didn’t miss. Your knife landed in one of his limbs. In a split second, his entire form was engulfed in white flames, the ones that Valdemar recognized instantly. The fire exploded and limbs were sent flying. Of course he would survive that. You had said ‘torture’, not ‘kill’, not ‘murder’, and not ‘end’. Wording was always something to be careful about. You couldn’t feel him there anymore.

“Can I open my eyes?” Your voice was shaky, your hand was outstretched with white fire. “Valdemar?”

“Yes, you’re fine,” they were in awe at the sheer amount of raw power you possessed. Dark magic must’ve really paid off.

You dropped your hand, turning around to face them in the field. “Did you get hurt?” They couldn’t register what you just asked.

“You’re concerned about _me_ getting hurt? Amidst all of _that_, you’re concerned about _my_ well-being?” You really were too kind. “No, I didn’t get hurt.”

“Did the fire touch you? Did anything from the explosion touch you?” You grabbed their arm just to make sure.

“Oh, you’re so sweet.” They laughed as you examined their entire body. “But why?”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” There that line was again. You didn’t want them to get hurt? No, you were just too cute. “It’s a dangerous spell meant to torture a person with my fire over the course of a few days. I wouldn’t want you to be burned or anything, you know?”

“You’re still shaken.”

“Oh, you noticed,” you laughed, although it was a nervous one. “What gave it away?”

“Your hands aren’t steady, your voice is uneven, and you’re literally shaking.”

“Huh, yeah,” you laughed, you let go of their other arm. “I guess that is a big giveaway, isn’t it?”

“It really is,” their hand now rested on your shoulder, pressing in their thumb deeply in circular motions. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve been told that this is supposed to relax humans,” they mumbled. “Is it working?”

“You can relax my body, but you can’t relax my mind.” They were trying their best, though. “But thank you, it is working.” You could just melt into their hold and forget about things temporarily, but you were still in the middle of the field. “I’ve never thanked you for being such a nice… being.”

“Nice?” They raised an eyebrow. “Sure, I guess you can call it that if it feels better for you,” they mused, smiling peacefully.

“Thank you.” They could’ve sworn their heart melted a little. “I have one more thing to ask of you,” you were doubtful if they’d say yes.

“Go on.”

“Remember when I asked you if I could trust you?”

“Yes,” they answered. Where was this going?

Oh gods, this was _so _embarrassing. “Can you…um, can you come with me to my room? I can’t sleep.” They didn’t know if you couldn’t sleep because you were scared, or if you actually couldn’t fall asleep. It was probably a mix of both. “Please?” You added in hopes that it would help your case.

They stared at you with a flat expression at first, still rubbing their thumb into your shoulder. You instantly became a bit more tense. They opened their mouth slowly, tilting their head to the side. _“Hi, I’m MC, and after being terrorized by an eldritch demon, I invited an even more powerful eldritch terror into my intimate quarters, like an absolute fool.” _You raised an eyebrow, was that supposed to be you? “I think my mockery is spot on, don’t you?” Oh, it was supposed to be you. They didn’t answer, though.

You looked up at them.

“Hmm, mockery doesn’t feel so nice now, does it, MC?”

“It’s alright,” you said. “I mean, you could’ve just said ‘no’—“

“No, no, _no_, MC, it’s quite the contrary. _Yes_, I’ll accompany you to your room.” They hadn’t forgotten about their earlier promise to win your trust again. “But I trust you won’t be throwing any explosives at me.”

“No, why would I—you have some _serious_ trust issues,” you laughed, walking to the house.

“No teleportation tonight?” They asked.

“I’m too tired for that. That spell was too draining.”

“Then why,” they turned to you while walking. “Couldn’t you just let _me_ handle it? Do you have any idea the unfathomable rage I feel towards that little human?”

“Because I knew you’d kill him, and I need him alive to find my sister. Oh, here, let me get that for you,” you pulled open the door for them. They couldn’t believe you right now. Why? “Because I know it’s difficult for you to part with your shoes.”

“Did you just read my mind?” They questioned.

“Um… no? I just noticed that you usually don’t like taking your shoes off for whatever reason, so I decided to hold the door open for you while you did.” You shrugged, did you read their mind? You didn’t know, in all honesty. “I’m not able to read minds yet.”

“Yet,” they snickered, putting on those _ridiculous_ flip flops you insisted upon. “You’re exhausted, yet you hold the door open for me.”

“Is chivalry dead?” You asked back.

“Am _I _not the one who is supposed to say that?” They questioned in return as you walked up the stairs. “You don’t even seem that afraid.” They thought aloud. “Why?”

“I just feel safe around you,” you opened the door to your room.

“That foolish trusting attitude is what’s going to get you killed.” They scolded you.

“Then please don’t be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for your comments, they really keep this story going!


	22. The Enchanted Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the enchanted weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cursing. Tiny, tiny bit. Have fun!

“I suppose I can promise that,” they smiled, taking a look at your room. They had to hand it to you, you were well organized. All your shelves were neat, your floor was mostly clear. Your windows were cleaned. Everything was organized perfectly, what a complete neat freak.

You watched them examine your room. Maybe they were judging you. No, they were probably judging you. “Do you want to sit down?” You jumped onto your bed, staring at them.

“Sure.” They walked to you slowly. When they sat down, the bed barely moved.

“You’re really light,” you observed, they sat next to you.

“It’s one of the benefits of this form.” They smiled, you felt like they were waiting for an opportunity to wink at you.

“Speaking of that,” you sighed, placing a hand on their shoulder. You looked at them reluctantly. “Can I see your eldritch form?”

“Oh, magician,” they laughed, purring when your hand got closer to their neck. They purred? What the heck? “You’re going to go insane if you do. And why would you ask such a thing after dealing with your whole… _Chase_ situation?”

“I was just curious,” you mumbled, lying backwards on the bed. You were careful not to touch them since that probably would’ve ended badly. “But it’s fine, you don’t have to show me.”

“But,” they were now on top of you. There goes your plan not to make physical contact, you thought. “If you truly want to know, darling, I can give you relative descriptions.”

“That’ll work,” you smiled up at them as their hands pinned down your wrists roughly. No, you weren’t worried at all.

“First of all, you can rest assured that I’m relatively larger than Chase,” their facial expression was very suggestive as to what they meant.

“In what ways?” You baited them, smiling your innocent smile.

“In _all_ ways,” you began to blush, it was actually cute to them.

“Oh, that’s nice.” You stopped for a second to admire their red eyes. They were really adorable. “I still have trouble sleeping, though.”

“I’ll end him for you, if you’d just let me.” They were still on top of you, pinning you down. It seemed like they were enjoying it, judging by their smile. “You don’t have to feel unsafe around me.”

“When we get there, I want to be the one who ends him.” You were stubborn. You flipped yourself over, and now you had Valdemar underneath you. You would’ve laughed under other circumstances, but they just looked too shocked to be funny. “And of course I feel safe around you; did you even have to say that?”

“It was my belief that you humans needed constant support,” they noted how you pinned their wrists down with surprising force. At least you weren’t one to be pushed around easily, though they would’ve enjoyed that as well. “And since you’re my _favorite _human, I’m willing to do that.”

“I think you’re my absolute favorite as well,” you laughed, falling to your side to let go of their wrists. You released a breath, staring at their cold gaze. It was like they were examining you.

“Well, you’re not as amorous as you normally are.” They noticed, rubbing their wrists. Maybe this time, you’d be the one bruising them.

“What do you mean?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You let go.” They took off their gloves, placing them on a nearby night stand. You were happy they finally took off _something;_ it was beginning to feel a bit awkward, actually. “Usually, you’d jump to more extremes at a faster pace. Has the sight of Chase ruined your mood?”

“I guess you can put it that way,” you noticed their long gloves which were now flattened against the stand. They smiled a bit. “I think it’s just that I realized I don’t actually know who you are.” Your mind flashed back to the other amorous experiences earlier which meant to defy your statement. 

“Of course you don’t. I’ve been around for _centuries_.” They played with your hair absentmindedly so you could feel the cold touch of their fingertips. “On a side note, in my experience, when a human takes another into bed, certain things occur. Am I to assume you have similar plans tonight?”

“No, um, it’s not like that.” You stammered, covering your face with your hands. You felt embarrassment wash over you as their stare became more intense than ever.

“There’s no shame in admitting it,” they responded; now they were running the back of their cold hand against the side of your face. “Plenty of humans have tried to bed me.” Oh gods, they were making it worse. “Apparently, it helped them sleep better.” They paused, as if they were forgetting an important detail. “After they climaxed, of course.”

“Oh my gods, _why?”_ You wheezed, you could barely believe their words.

“Well, to put it simply, when one human likes another, they—“ they began to tease you, knowing what you had actually asked.

“No, I don’t need a sex-ed. lesson, Valdemar, though I know how knowledgeable and experienced you may be on the topic.” You took your hands from your face, staring at them with a dead expression.

“Have I told you about the cure to hysteria?” Their face shot up with excitement.

“Okay, you know what, you’re gross.” You knew enough about pseudo-science already. “But thanks for the offer.”

“If I can’t put you to sleep the nice way, would you prefer to pass out due to asphyxiation?” You were… extremely shocked at their statement.

“Um,” you became tense again. “No, actually.”

“I was joking, MC.” They stated, taking their hand from you. “Asphyxiation can have consequences if done incorrectly.”

“You need to learn how to control your jokes,” you chuckled, rolling your eyes at them. However, you soon had to tell them about what you were planning to do. So you tried the ‘casual’ route. “So that fight with Chase. Crazy, right?”

“I’m impressed by your capacity of pure power,” they complimented you, still smiling. “It was a very shocking spectacle.”

“Yeah, I guess.” You shrugged. You weren’t very concerned with that aspect of things. “It was kind of draining though; that was one of my most powerful spells.” You paused, wondering if you should sit up for this one. “I couldn’t help but think that there was an easier way.” Was Asra right? Would they _actually_ harm you? 

“Continue, dearest.” They had a feeling what you were hinting at, but didn’t want to give it away.

“And now he’s an eldritch demon, which makes things so much more difficult,” you didn’t know how they’d react to this, so you had to draw it out. “Usually, I like doing things the hard way, but this case is different since my sister’s there with him. I can’t just risk her life out of pride.”

“You simply _must_ stop beating around the bush, or I’ll never understand the point of what you’re saying.” Valdemar’s tone was slightly different as they stared at you. 

“There are two days left, I guess—“ they interrupted.

“Magician, just tell me.”

“I need to find my enchanted blade.” Their head snapped to the side, you could hear their bones crack. They sat up immediately. You tried to get up as well, but they held you down by your shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe I heard you correctly.” They paused, looking down at you as you were being pushed against the bed. “You’re going to do _what?”_

“I’m going to find my enchanted blade.” You were forced to look up at them. They let go of your shoulder, keeping eye contact. Their face was flat. The room was silent. “You hate me now, don’t you?”

“Hate you?” They tilted their head to the side. “That simple word doesn’t even _begin_ to describe how I feel about you.”

That’s it, red flag. Your hands were already burning with that familiar white fire as you sat up, staring at them with caution.

“No, magician, I didn’t mean for you to misunderstand, calm yourself.” They leaned back. “There is so much more than hate in our relationship. I’m infatuated by you; what gave you the impression that I’d hate you?”

“Urgh, why do you have to be so _misleading,”_ you wanted to curse them, then reasoned, “the enchanted blade is one of the few things that can actually kill you.”

“You know, if I did hate you, you wouldn’t really be helping yourself out by saying that.” They pointed at your hands. “Also, dear, why are your fingers still on fire?”

“It’s just that I thought you’d try to hurt me after you found out what I was trying to do. I mean, it wouldn’t be a first.” 

“Magician, first of all, wow. Secondly, your hands still aren’t down.” They noticed. If they had glasses, they’d pull them down to prove how skeptical they were.

“I just don’t think putting them down is a good idea.” You had a ‘trust nobody’ policy at the moment.

“Let’s see if you really don’t trust me, then.” They held up their hand with a blank expression. They inched their hand closer to you. “Because if you truly had no trust for me,” their voice was soft. “Then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” They placed a hand on the side of your face softly. “Well, if you’d look at that. You _do_ trust me; you can drop the unnecessary precautions.”

“You’re not afraid I’m going to stab you in the back?”

“When I jumped into your fireplace, I think I already knew I’d be playing with fire.” Their words were too sweet. “And I hardly believe you’re one to stab friends in the back. You seem to have a very strong sense of honor.” You could never be one of their apprentices. “You’d never dare.”

“Can you sleep with me?”

They nearly choked. “What?”

“No, like. I’m going to try to fall asleep and I’d just like you to be there.” Oh, _that’s_ what you meant.

“_Of course_,” they seemed to only speak in italics. “Do you want me to hold your hand too?”

“What the heck, don’t make it weird, Val.” They chuckled. You had to ask, “can you sleep?”

“Hmm?” They had been lost in their own thoughts, and in your smile. “Oh, I can sleep quite easily. I just choose not to.”

“Oh yeah, because of your whole dungeon fetish.” They had no idea how you were already under the covers.

“Is insulting me really the pathway you want to choose?” You were too warm, it was unbelievable. They lied on their side underneath the covers.

“I guess not.” You smiled. “If Chase tries me in my dreams, I want you to be the first person that I see.”

“Why?”

“To remind myself that not all demons are bad.” You winked. “Oh yeah, I’ve always wanted to ask. Can I feel your horns?”

They raised their eyebrows. “Don’t you _dare_ tell anybody that I let you.”

“Aw, thanks, Val.” You reached upwards. Their horns were cold, as was the rest of their body. They felt denser than bones, but were smooth, oddly enough. “Are you blushing?”

“Go to sleep.”

“Oh, you’re so pretty when you’re flustered. Can I kiss you?”

“Just don’t act surprised if I bite.”

You leaned in, propping yourself on your elbow. The sheets slid off of your shoulders, now hugging your waistline. Your other hand now ran through their smooth hair, holding their head up. You kissed their cheek since a kiss on the lips would’ve led you to wanting more. They hummed, staring up at you with devious eyes as you fell back to your side. They kept staring.

“What?” You asked.

“You’re such a fascinating human.” They ran a hand through your hair as well. “I’m frankly glad you’ll be alive for the next thousand years.”

“Thanks for reminding me of that.” You were being sarcastic.

“No problem.” They kept stroking your neck and shoulders until you drifted off into a deep sleep.

“I’m in the forest.”

“What?” You looked around the blackness.

“I’m in the forest, follow the light.” A raspy voice whispered.

“What light? What are you talking about? Enchanted blade, is that you?” You knew it sounded corny, but you had to shout it out anyways.

“Yes it is, dummy.” Oh yeah, it was _definitely_ your enchanted blade.

“Can you give me anymore clues as to where you are?” You turned around in the darkness. You couldn’t see anything. “Come on, I only have two days left! I need you!”

“With me, you’ll find something else of use.”

“Well how am I supposed to find that something else if I don’t know where you are?” You shouted, walking forwards. You started to run to where you thought the voice was coming from, but it was _everywhere_.

“Use light that is not your own.”

“What?”

“I think you’re hurting your partner.”

“So _that_ you can say straight, but you can’t tell me your location? Wait, _what? _Am I hurting Valdemar?”

“Time for you to wake up.”

“Darling,” they called into your ear. You sat up immediately, hitting your head against Valdemar’s.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I just woke up because apparently according to my enchanted weapon I was hurting you and now I _actually_ hurt you, I’m _so_ sorry.” The jumble of words just spilled out of your mouth. “Are you okay?”

“I believe I may have a headache for a bit, dear.” They took off their brooch.

“What’re you doing?”

“You burned me,” they explained, they didn’t exactly look satisfied with you. “Again.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry,” you said, taking things into your own hands. “I thought I checked you,” you threw their brooch to the side and undid their buttons with rushed hands. “Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” Their chest was now showing, your hands were now covered in their blood. “How did it even reach you? I don’t understand.”

“MC, operate on me already.” They stared at you with pleading eyes. “And _please_, for the love of surgery, _stop using white fire._”

“I promise, I’m sorry,” you mumbled, pressing your hands against their cold chest which was now covered in black cuts. They pushed their head back into the pillows. “I’m _so_ sorry,” they whimpered.

“Fix it, _please_.” They didn’t mean to be sounding like they were begging.

“The cuts are closing, relax,” you mumbled. “It’ll only be a few more seconds and you’ll be fine.” It stung their chest to even move. There was always the option of switching forms, but they were sure that would drive you mad. “I promise I won’t use white fire.”

“Don’t promise that,” they wheezed out. “You’re probably going to have to use it against Chase,” they reasoned, keeping their head back. “But _damn_ it burns. And now you’re covered in my blood.” They stopped, they shot up, nearly knocking you backwards. “Please,” they put a hand on your forearm. “Don’t collect my blood.”

“Why would I? No, I’m not collecting your blood.” Okay, now the cuts were closed, which was good. You raised your hand, the rest of the black liquid was taken from their clothes and their body, as well as your hands.

“Then what are you doing right now?” They asked, clearly in a panic.

“I’m disposing of it.” You set the blood on fire, somehow. Within a few seconds, it was gone. “I would never do something that cruel to you.”

“Then I take it that you’re not one for ‘CBT’, as Julian calls it?”

“Oh my—how can you make a sex joke _now?_” You asked.

“Well, you are still spread across my abdomen,” they reasoned. “And you were tearing off my clothes just a few moments ago, so I supposed it would fit the mood.”

You were silent, registering their words slowly. “Get up. We’re looking for my enchanted weapon.”

“What?” They asked, standing up and collecting their brooch. “Why now?”

“So I can punish you for that _filthy_ joke you just made.” You said, staring out the window and laughing. “I didn’t expect you to be so openly crude.”

“Whatever makes you comfortable, dear.” They pinned their brooch to their uniform, smiling down at you. They moved closer to you. “How do I look?” They asked while smirking.

“Well, since you’re just _begging_ for compliments,” you grabbed them by the collar and pulled them down to your height, getting closer to their face. “You look stunning.” With that, you let go of them quickly to avoid escalating the situation.

They fixed their brooch. “How do you plan on finding your enchanted weapon, anyways? I thought that it was supposed to come to you in a dream.” You two walked out of your room together.

“It actually did come to me last night,” you said, opening the door for them. They always admired your… odd mannerisms. “And I know exactly how to find it. If you’ll accompany me, that is.”

“Of course I’ll come with you,” they smiled, quickly putting on their shoes. “I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, even though the earth is round.”

“Well that is very sweet of you.” You walked to the golden plains, taking off your necklace.

“What are you doing?” They asked, staring at your necklace. “Why would you take that _off_, especially around _me?_ Are you out of your mind?”

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately,” you mumbled, examining your pendant. “And I think I may be.” You cracked open the pendant. “Besides, I trust you.”

They stood next to you, looking at the pendant. The item was now in your hands. They placed a hand on your shoulder, their thumb touched your neck.

“You really have a fetish for my neck, don’t you?”

Before they could answer, light flew out of the pendant. The same kind you had been afraid to let go of earlier. It was there, a ball of white light. You placed the pendant on your neck again, watching the white light evolve. It was taking the shape of a small dragon.

“There she is,” you smiled, it flew around you and Valdemar while looking around. “The weapon said something about a forest.”

“Oh, how pleasant.” They stared at the white dragon now flying away.

“Well, come on. Let’s go.”

“Aren’t you concerned about your sister and the compass?” They asked, following you hastily.

“I have a feeling this isn’t going to take too long.”

“It takes magicians decades in their realms to find their enchanted weapons. By then, I usually pick them off.” You looked at them with a skeptical look.

“I’m magical.” You smirked, winking at them with your cockiness. “Trust me, this won’t take long.”

“If you say so,” they sighed, following the white dragon to the nearby forest.

The trees towered over you within seconds. The canopy covered the sky so much that everything underneath was dim, and in nearly complete darkness. The undergrowth beneath you was filled with soft vegetation, and the occasional skeletons. Valdemar stopped in their tracks to see what they were. They didn’t recognize them.

“What are these?” The dragon puffed in impatience, blowing some white steam at Valdemar.

“Look out!” You covered them, holding out your hand in front of the dragon to cover the steam. They looked at your hand immediately. “Wow, my fire must _really_ burn, huh?” You asked, staring at your nearly mauled hand. It felt like a million knives were attacking your hand. “I almost feel a bit of remorse for Chase.”

“What did you do that for?”

“I’m pretty sure my dragon doesn’t like you,” you said, the wounds on your hands closed soon enough. “But it’s fine.” You shook it off, looking at the skeletons. “Those are… ideas, I guess.”

“Ideas?” They questioned, picking the bones from each other. “I don’t think ideas have physical manifestations, MC.”

“We’re in my realm. Those ideas could be memories I’ve lost, emotions, past experiences. And the fact that they’re dead could mean that I’ve forgotten them.” You looked at the skeletons sadly, wondering what you had forgotten. “And judging by the entire un-dug cemetery we have here, I’d say I’ve forgotten a lot.”

“That’s disappointing for you,” they said, standing up with a skull. “Can I keep this?”

“Sure,” you laughed, following the white light. “But I doubt that it’ll be of much use to you,” you continued through the forest, trying your best not to step on the skeletons.

“Aren’t you a necromancer?” They asked, staring at the lost memories.

“Yeah, what about it?” The forest was becoming denser, you two had to stick together.

“Can’t you just revive the memories you’ve lost?” They asked, staring at the littered skeletons. They were _everywhere_.

“Memories are different from bodies, and necromancy always has… unwanted consequences,” you felt like you were getting close. Then you hit a wall. Literally. “Aw, what the heck? When was that there?” You asked, looking at the wall of stone in front of you. The dragon stared at you then flew straight through the stone.

“Well, what are we going to do now?” They asked, staring at the wall in front of you. “I don’t suppose you can burn stone, can you?”

“No,” you muttered, taking out another knife from your bag. They wondered how many you had in that thing. “But I can cut it down.”

“I’m sorry, you _what?”_

You backed up, holding the knife in front of you steadily. They stood behind you, staring at the knife. How were you supposed to make _that_ work? They put a hand on your shoulder, maybe you had forgotten what it was like to be normal and sane.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” They asked, staring at the knife. It seemed… different.

“I’m magical.” Oh, there that response was again. My, you were starting to develop a habit, weren’t you?

“This is the second time you’ve said that; you can’t just _magic_ your way out of every situation.” They said; their hand was colder than ice. They stared at the knife. There was no way; there simply was _no way_ that your knife could work.

“Are you sure you want to be standing there?” You looked behind yourself. “I wouldn’t advise it, you might get cut down too.”

“You’re telling me that you plan on cutting down this wall with a knife?” Their voice was drowned in skepticism.

“Yes.”

“You must be very, very sleep-deprived.” They backed up, not wanting to be caught up in your magical affairs. They knew how dangerous you could be with magic, and didn’t want to get tangled in it.

“And that only makes me more motivated,” you held the knife up, crossing it over to your left side. In a single motion, you sliced the knife through the air, bringing the wall crumbling down afterwards.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” they said, staring at the ruin you just caused. “You’re a very powerful magician.”

“I know that,” you jumped over the rubble and stone. “I’d say it balances our power dynamic.”

Behind the stone wall was a hidden paradise. Shadows, similar to the ones you sent to your sister, were scurrying around to get out of your way. Tiny, iridescent lights shone and flew through the air like fireflies, though you knew better that they _weren’t _fireflies. It was like a romanticized candle-lit dinner, but with more magic.

“Oh, this is just _lovely!”_ You grabbed Valdemar’s hand and pulled them through the lit forest.

“I’ve never seen anything like it, I’ll admit that.” They stared at the shadowy figures which bowed down to you two. “Were you ever here before?”

“Hah, nope.” You smiled, following the dragon which continued to fly in front of you.

“Then how do _they_,” Valdemar pointed to the shadows, “know to respect you?”

“Like you said, I’m a _very_ powerful magician.” You kissed their hand while you were walking, they swore they felt woozy. They just _loved_ the idea of you trying to overpower them. “Plus, it’s my realm, so it’s pretty obvious who’s in charge.”

“Just wait until you get out of your realm,” they thought of what would happen when you two were pulled from your realm. Would you lose your powers? Probably not, actually.

“And what’s _that_ supposed to mean?” You snickered, you knew exactly what it meant.

“That I’ll be in control again.”

“Aww, sure you will.” You teased them. “And humor me for a second, what’ll you do once you’re in ‘control’ again?”

“I’ll be able to win in a fight against you.” They answered simply.

“I’m pretty sure you’re able to do that now, dear.” You just kept looking forward, even though you felt them staring at you. They were always staring.

“But I’d be losing a few limbs, no doubt.” They muttered lowly. There were now vines in front of you two. You pushed them to the side, staring at the center where the dragon was floating above.

In the center of a stone stage was a deep lake. That lake was blue, too bright a blue. There were stone steps, like stone lily pads, leading towards the center of the blue lake. There, you could see a giant white crystal rise from the stone underneath it. Inside the crystal was a black liquid, thicker than anything you had seen. So a lake inside a stone inside a lake inside more stone. Great.

“And you _promise_ you won’t try to assassinate me when my back is turned?” They stopped you and turned you around, staring directly into your eyes. “Can you promise me that?” They held you close, with their hands laced behind your back.

“I know you have multiple reasons for your proximity.” You smiled up at them, beaming with positivity. “I want you to know it will all be okay.” You kissed their sharp collarbone. “I will never try to hurt you,” you kissed their neck, which was cold and thin. “And I can _assure_ you,” you kissed their cheek softly. “That you have some serious trust issues to work on.”

“Mortal promises can only be worth so much.” They whispered, looking at the pond of black liquid, then back at you. “I don’t know if you’ll keep yours.”

“How do you want me to prove it to you?” You searched their eyes for an answer. “Oh wait, I know,” you pulled out a different knife, nearly startling them. “Do you want a blood pact?”

“What?”

“I’ll cut my hand and you’ll cut yours with this knife, then we just shake hands and promise each other something.” They were in shock. “I know it’s a bit old fashioned, but that’s how they used to make alliances, y’know?”

“Oh, I’m aware of this,” they said. “But what happens if a person were to break their end?”

“Well,” you shrugged. “They’d meet a fate worse than death.” There was a pause. “So do you want it?” You held up the knife enthusiastically.

“No.” They said after a pause, with you still being so close.

“No?” You were confused, how did they manage to change their mind that quickly?

“I don’t,” they continued to explain. “If you accidentally burn me again, you’d probably end up breaking the deal. And we both know how you simply… _lose control_ of yourself when you’re unconscious. If anything, it seems unfair towards you.”

“Aw,” you put the knife away. “So you _do_ trust me.”

“I never said any such thing.” Their voice was flat.

“You just can’t admit it,” you laughed, hugging them tightly. You heard a few of their bones crack at your tight embrace. “Sorry,” your voice was muffled in their chest.

“Oh, believe me, it’s fine.” They smiled, enjoying your closeness. Oh, you were just too cute.

“But really,” you were still tight against their chest. “You know I’d never hurt you, right?”

“Sure I do, human.”

“Hmm, it’s been a long time since you’ve called me that.” You laughed, releasing them. “Well, I think it’s time to get the weapon. If you’d let me go, that is.” Their hands were still behind your back.

They tilted their head to the side. Their eyebrows were pushed together; their expression was certainly a doubtful one still. You then realized how pathetic they were. They couldn’t trust anyone at all. It had been centuries since they last trusted someone, and now it was showing more than ever. They were fighting themselves internally about letting you go.

“I don’t break my promises, Val.”

“Fine.” They let go of you, watching you pace towards the stone stage.

The steps were large. When you got to the top, you knew you shouldn’t touch the water. It acted as a protective moat. You looked back to them; they were still standing there, waiting. They kept their gaze steady and focused on you. You sighed, turning back to the blue water and the stone steps. You stepped on one slowly, testing if your weight was supported on it. It was.

One by one, you paced towards the rectangular prism. The crystal became shinier as you came closer. Before you knew it, you were in the center of the lake, which held creatures deep within. You looked at the black liquid in front of you. You stared at the liquid. You turned back to Valdemar one last time, staring at them. They stood there with a confused look on their face.

You took a deep breath, dipping both your hands into the black liquid. Your weapon had to be there somewhere. Maybe it was deeper. You realized, with horror, that your weapon wasn’t there. You took your hands out of the black liquid, staring at it. You dipped both of them back in. The dragon roared at you with disappointment.

“Yeah, I get it,” you muttered, staring at the black liquid. You looked around, staring at the borders of the stone stage. There was now a mass crowd of shadows staring at you with empty eyes. “Okay, creepy.”

You looked at the black liquid again. Why was it so thick? You sighed, lifting up both your hands. You noticed how the liquid started to… follow your fingers. Your eyes brightened. You stared at your hands and waited for the black liquid to all come out of the crystal bowl.

When the black liquid finally came out of the crystal prism completely, you molded it into a sword. It was an odd experience, but the liquid followed both your hands and your thoughts, morphing as you wanted it to. The black blade was the first to form. Within a few seconds, you had a gold and black sword hilt. It was now completely formed and floating in front of you, waiting for you to make contact.

“You’re mine.” You muttered, grabbing the sword from the air. Your eyes started to glow a bright white as you were transferred into a different realm.

“What the heck,” Valdemar said, walking up to the stage. They were soon stopped by the shadows, though. They all surrounded them, stopping Valdemar from going to you. 

“Alright, where am I?” You were surrounded by complete white.

“In my realm, of course.”

“But I’m in _my_ realm,” you started.

“Yes. So you’re in my realm inside of your realm.” They began, you could finally see something.

“Wait a minute, who’re you?” You looked at the person who looked… a lot like you, actually. “Are you my enchanted weapon?”

“Yes,” they smiled back at you. “I’ve adopted your form. We are the same, aren’t we?”

“If we’re the same, then great! That means I already have a connection with you, then.” You smiled. “So why am I here, then?”

“Because we,” they pointed at you and themselves. “Need to talk about one person in particular.”

“Look, if you’re going to give me a speech about how Valdemar is wrong, or bad, then I’ve got to stop you before you even begin.”

“No, it’s not about them.” They shrugged. “Though I have to commend you on your spectacular taste. No, this is different. It’s about Chase.”

“Oh, that’s good. Go on, then.”

“Well,” you watched yourself explain to you, “when you meet him, don’t miss.”

“I _never_ miss.”

“No, I mean it.” They said. “Aim for his heart and don’t miss. Oh, and if you choose to let Valdemar handle him, it’ll end well too.”

“Cool. Don’t miss. I think I’ve got that.”

“Yes. Oh, and try not to hit Valdemar with the sword if you really love them.”

“I never said _love_.”

“Sure you didn’t,” they laughed at you. “But really,” the brightness was becoming blinding. “Don’t hit them with the sword. They’ll get really hurt. And since I know you’re good with _accidents_,” they smiled, popping out a glass vial. “So just pour this on whatever cut they have and they should be good to go.”

“Wait, I thought that you had to get your hands covered in their blood to kill them,” you started.

“Yeah, duh. But the thing is that the cut won’t fully heal if you cut them. So yeah, you’ve got to, um, pour this magic vial on them and boom. Cut is secured and sealed!”

“Alright,” you took the vial from them. “Seems pretty cool. Where’d you get this?”

“It’s a purified version of the magic running through your realm.” They explained. “Oh, and one more thing before you go,” they smiled at you, holding out a rag doll. “Look to magic’s beginnings for an easier way.”

“I’m sorry, did you just hand me a voodoo doll—“

“MC, could you be a dear and get your shadow servants off of me?” You woke up holding the sword in one hand, and having a few more things in your bag. You were somehow still standing.

“Hey! They’re with me!” You jumped from the crystal pedestal and walked down the stairs. The shadows moved out of your way immediately. “So, do you like my sword?”

“Yes,” they said, the shadows were finally off of them. They reached out a hand, “can I see the sword?”

You tilted your head. “Um,” you started. Dang, you forgot to ask if Val was able to hold the sword or not without being damaged. “It might damage you,” you explained slowly. “Is that a risk you want to take?”

“Yes,” they were sure.

“Okay,” your voice was high since you didn’t want them to end up screaming on the floor in pain. That didn’t happen too often, but it still happened. You held out the handle to them, it was a light sword in general. They took it slowly. “Is it alright?”

“_This _is supposed to be the death of me? It’s too light.” They swung it from one hand to the other. You reached out due to instinct. “What, magician? Concerned I might use it against you?”

“I’m concerned that you might cut yourself and end up screaming out of pain.” You answered their question very quickly. “Hand it over; I don’t trust you with it.”

“Oh, fine.” They smiled, handing it back to you. “Can you shrink it, by the way? It would be such a hassle to carry around.”

“You’re right,” you looked at the hilt of the sword and pressed a golden button. “Oh, hey,” it folded in on itself. “It shrinks into a knife, nice!” You placed it in your bag and took out your compass. “Now, all we need to do is this.” You closed the pendant, causing the dragon to disappear from sight. “I have one last thing to do,” you said, turning to them.

“Oh? And what would that be?” They smiled down at you, the area was now cleared of your black shadows.

“Kiss you.” You smiled.

“Oh,” they leaned in. “Feeling amorous again, are we?”

“You can say that,” your eyelids lowered themselves as you placed your hands on both sides of their face. “If it makes you feel better. If you’d agree to the kiss, of course.”

“I more than agree, dear.” With that, you pulled them downwards and kissed their cold lips. They held onto the back of your head. You could feel how chapped and rough their lips were. You pulled them closer until you could feel their cold chest against yours. The second you deepened the kiss, they bit down on your lower lip. You broke the kiss. “Well, that was unexpected.”

“I warned you not to be surprised.”

You both broke out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, your comments keep me a l i v e ;u;


	23. The Voodoo Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to enchant your voodoo doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun!

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re beautiful?” You smiled at them. “Because you are, darling.”

They didn’t know what to say. “My, what a response to my biting you” they said slowly, tilting their head slightly. “You’re very forward. Thank you; you’re conventionally attractive as well.”

“Aw, thanks,” you two continued walking out of the forest and back to the golden fields. You grabbed onto their hand as you pulled them to the field to try to reposition yourselves. “I don’t plan on letting go too soon, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Hmm, I don’t mind,” they actually liked the warm feeling of your fingers interlaced with theirs. It was such a nice contrast to their cold hand. However, they weren’t going to admit that they actually liked it.

“Alright,” you were now in the middle of the same field. Whipping out your compass from your bag, you pointed it forwards, watching the arrow. “This way,” you decided, going deeper into the fields.

Within a few minutes, the fields were all you could see. It was a flat plain, so flat that you couldn’t see anything aside from the grass.

“Aren’t you scared of these types of situations?” They asked, staring at the empty plains. “You can’t see anything at all. If you didn’t have your compass, I’m almost certain we’d be completely lost.”

“Then I’m lucky I have my compass,” you two continued walking through the grass. “And do you like these types of environments?”

“I’d much prefer to be in my dungeons,” they started.

“Of course you would.” You weren’t surprised.

“I sense that you’re not pleased with my answer,” they stated, the grass was brushing their wrists. “Are you not?”

“It’s not that,” you replied. “It’s just that I’m not surprised.” You paused. “So you don’t like the plains?”

“It’s just a bit boring, that’s all.” They mused, looking to you for something entertaining.

“And here I was thinking you were good at dealing with boredom.” You replied, watching the grassy plains slowly turn into something else. “You’ve been doing it for the past thousand years, haven’t you?”

“Yes, and so far, it’s been fine.” They immediately felt the air pressure become different. Were you two going up a slope? “I have a feeling we’re going up a mountain, even if slightly.” They said, looking at the plains with suspicion.

“Oh, is that so?” You were staring up at the bright sky. “I didn’t notice.”

“Probably because you almost quite literally have your head in the clouds,” they stared at the white clouds as well. “Oh, watch out.”

They stopped in their tracks like a car suddenly hitting the brakes. They kept their grip on your hand as you lost your footing and nearly slipped off.

“Ah, what the heck!” You nearly ended up falling off the cliff.

“Oh, how the roles have reversed,” they smiled down at you. You were barely hanging off the cliff. “I just love when that happens.”

“Pull me up already,” you stared at them with an iron grip.

“Hmm, I’m afraid you’ll have to make me.” They cooed at you.

“Pull me up, Valdemar, you know I’m too tired to teleport right now.” You changed your tone to a more serious one. You actually ran out of energy.

“Oh, I know you can beg better than that, MC,” they sneered.

“Beg? Excuse you,” you frowned. “I’ll have you begging on your knees by the time I’m done with you.”

“Oh, what wise words for a person hanging off of a cliff,” they looked at you with a skeptical look. “I’m still waiting.”

“The last time you were hanging off a cliff, I don’t remember forcing you to do such a thing.” Your arm was beginning to be sore. “But fine, since my arm is beginning to become sore. _Please_ Valdemar, I’m completely at your mercy,” even though this is _my_ dimension, you thought. “Please save me, Valdemar—do you want me to throw in a whimper, too?”

“I think that’ll be more than enough,” they began to pull you up.

“Good, because I just found out that I’m safe to fall.” You gave them a crazy, maniacal smile.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“That’s right_, you will be sorry_.” Your eyes grew wide as you put your other hand on their forearm and yanked them off the cliff. They swore, with your tone, you could’ve been a demon.

“Magician!” Their voice grew higher as you both tumbled off the cliff. “Please tell me you have a plan for landing!”

“What if I told you I didn’t?” You laughed, “sucks to not be magical, right?”

“Magician, _please!”_

“Oh, who’s begging _now?” _You teased, you two were _still _falling. Their coat was flapping in the wind. You could barely hear your own voice.

“Magician, I swear if I die like _this_, I will come back and haunt you!” They threatened.

“What if I told you I knew how to exorcise ghosts?” You sneered back at them. They wondered how long they had been falling for.

“Magician!” Their eyes were wide, pleading you. “Magician! MC!”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll catch you when you fall.” You were too easy-going about this.

You landed first on your feet gracefully. After all, it was your realm. Even though you were a bit tired, you could still manage to preserve yourself. That, or the realm would keep you safe from yourself. You caught Valdemar in your arms a few seconds after your landing. They landed lightly, shaking immensely in your grasp. They hugged your shoulders.

“Well, aren’t you just a little princess?” You carried them elegantly, one hand behind their back and another supporting the back of their knees.

They were absolutely shaken. Maybe you had gone too far. “Magician,” they managed to stutter out, they swore their hands had never been so unstable. “Unhand me.”

“No,” you smiled. “You’ll have to beg me.”

“I…” they paused, staring at you. “I did not expect karma to arrive that quickly.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

“And if I don’t feel like it?” They questioned you.

“Then I’ll just keep carrying you; you’re surprisingly lightweight, Quaestor Valdemar,” you shrugged and took a step forwards.

“Wait,” they squirmed in your grasp, then stopped upon deciding that it wasn’t worth the humiliation. “Wait, fine. You win, magician.” They leaned in to your ear. “Please release me. I’m completely at your disposal,” they ran their hands behind your neck, pulling their chest closer to yours. “Don’t abuse your power,” they kissed the base of your neck, twisting themselves into an impossible angle. “Please let go of me.”

“I’m better at this than you are.” You muttered, dropping them completely and causing them to land flat on their back.

“Ouch.”

“I’m still pissed off at you for making me beg.” You pulled them upwards.

You looked forward. You landed on a long, wooden bridge which would’ve looked like a pier if it were above the water. The forest canopy swung around on the sides of the wooden walkway, light leaves blowing around in the wind. A few trees occasionally were taller than the actual walkway, but even those couldn’t ascend that far.

“Your realm is very nice.” They stared at the walkway and its construction.

“Say sorry,” they were trying to change the subject.

“I apologize.” You wanted to laugh at them when they said that.

“Good demon.” You smiled, almost laughing when they looked like they wanted to bite off their own tongue.

“After you rip Chase apart, I’m ripping _you_ apart.” They growled.

“I’d like to see you try.” You yelped when they pressed themselves against you, pushing you against the wooden railing of the walkway.

“I believe I could ruin you in a matter of seconds. Would you still like to see me try?” They pressed a knee between your legs, standing at a tall, imposing angle.

“Do your worst.” You teased. They pushed you backwards so that your back was leaning off of the rail.

“You shouldn’t wish such a cruel fate upon yourself.” They kissed down on your neck lightly. You felt their sharp teeth mark up your skin. “Under other circumstances, I’d rip you to shreds with such an enthusiastic offering.”

“Well I guess I’m just the exception,” you moaned as their hand held your hip down. “Wow, you have a nice grip.”

“Of course my grip is strong,” they growled. Their other hand managed to hold onto your back with their fingers trying to dip cruelly into your ribcage. “How else would I restrain patients so easily?”

“Sedation,” you answered; it was a pretty obvious answer. “Come on, it seems like an easier alternative than using brute force.”

“But we both know I love to be rough,” they bit your collarbone harshly, causing you to moan out a bit more loudly. “And I can see that you love this as well,” they kissed your lips, you kissed back harshly as well. This time, before they could bite you, you made the first move of biting their bottom lip. “Oh, what a nice surprise!”

“Ah, Val,” you lifted yourself up and straddled their waist, lifting yourself above them. “Val, harder,” you whispered into their ear.

“You’ll have to plead a lot more, darling.” They bit the nape of your neck, groping the inside of your thigh. They were getting dangerously close to where your legs met.

“Hmm,” you bit their neck in return, kissing them afterwards. “I think,” you rolled your tongue over a bite mark you had left on their neck. “I’ll have to pass.” You jumped off the railing and back onto the walkway.

“Did you just manage to _tease_ a demon?” They stared at you, rubbing your bite mark.

“So what if I did?” You asked back, grabbing their hand and walking with them down the pathway. “It’s not like I haven’t done it before. Oh, what’s that?”

You looked to the floor of the canopy. Underneath all of the trees was a circle of dark stones, each standing high like columns of obsidian. You leaned over the wooden railing, seeing if there’s any way to get down there securely. Teleportation was too draining at the moment, but you could just find a way around it.

“Hey, do you want to jump into my arms again?” You asked, staring at the circle below you.

“What?”

“Because I’m going down,” you pointed at the black circle below you. “And I’m going to jump, but if _you _try to jump, you’d probably break a bone or something.”

“You can jump off and remain unharmed?” They questioned, bending over the railing as well. “How is that so?”

“I’m magical.”

“MC, answer the question honestly, please,” they stared at the long way down. “How?”

“It’s my realm.” You stated simply. “Now do you want to get hurt jumping down, or do you want a secure insurance policy?” You tilted your head at them, a habit you learned from their behavior.

“If you insist,” they mumbled, grabbing onto your shoulders. You lifted their legs easily, looking over the railing. “You’re surprisingly strong.” You jumped from the railing quickly enough, landing near the center of the circle.

It was something like a monument. The obsidian columns towered over you. Circular white and black markings and measurements surrounded the center crater, which had been organized by little cubes. It was an odd thing to look at. The second you touched the black marble floor, you felt like you were a bit out of your element. This was a different magic that you weren’t used to.

“Where are we?” They asked, eyeing the floating stream of water surrounding the black circle.

You sighed out of tiredness, looking at the circle again. “Oh my gods,” you muttered, staring at the water surrounding you. “We’re in a voodoo circle.”

“A voodoo circle?”

“A voodoo enchantment circle.”

“Why, aren’t you a surprising one? You seem to know all kinds of magic,” they looked at the center crater.

“You need to get out of the circle.” You dug your hands into your bag, trying to find that one special doll from your blade.

“Why would I need to do that, MC?” You swore their voice was just too innocent.

“You may get affected by the whole voodoo enchantment thing,” you held out the rag doll to show them what you were talking about.

“And what do you plan to do with _that?”_ They weren’t familiar with the entire voodoo concept, but they knew enough to know that a rag doll was _never _a good sign.

“My enchanted blade figured that there was an even easier way to off Chase,” you smiled, looking to the knife. “They’re a genius,” they got a _tiny_ bit jealous at that statement, staring at the blade as well. “So I might attach Chase’s soul to this doll in order to… _break him_ later,” your tone darkened. You smiled at the doll with a blood-thirsty smile.

“Oh, you know I _love _it when you become sadistic,” they placed a hand on your shoulder. “And I don’t exactly plan on leaving so soon.”

“I don’t know if I can protect you from my own magic,” you admitted. You remembered all those times you’ve burned them accidentally, all of which ended in their screaming, or begging, or pleading, or whimpering. It always ended with them being hurt. “We know my accidents can get really… gory.”

“I’ll be staying regardless.” You raised an eyebrow at their response.

“Okay,” you chuckled. “Just do as I say, or it’s your funeral.”

“Agreed,” they stared at the crater.

“Put your hand on my shoulder,” they did so, cold fingertips raising the hair along your neck. “Good, now just don’t let go.” You walked forward, forcing them to walk forwards as well. Now you two were in front of the crater. You placed the white rag doll into the center of the cubic crater, opening your bag to view its contents. “It has to be here somewhere,” you said, staring at all of the items in your bag. “Found it!” You whipped out the vial of Chase’s blood; it seemed to have replenished itself fully.

“How did you do that?” Valdemar questioned, pointing at the now full jar of blood.

“I put an enchantment on it so it’s an automatic refill,” you smiled at your own cleverness. “Isn’t it the most amazing thing I’ve ever done?”

“A more apt description would be ‘intimidating’, MC.” They stared at the vial.

“Oh, fine, be that way.” You poured the blood onto the doll, emptying half of the glass vial and placing it back into your jar. “Keep your hand on me,” you took a handful of water from the floating stream around you. You dumped the water into the crater with the voodoo doll. Now it was drowned in a mix of blood and magical water.

The water and blood began to combine into a bright, diluted red. It swirled in on itself, with the center being the voodoo doll placed in the center. The doll remained white, though. You had to stare at the doll and not take your eyes off of it for a second. There would be dire consequences if you did. You remembered when your old girlfriend had taught you about voodoo. It was such an interesting concept for you, though you never truly got the hang of it. If anything, it was one of your last resorts.

“I enchant you with the blood of Chase,” you muttered, staring at the doll. “Become a vessel for his body,” the blood and water began to soak into the doll. “Penetrate all defenses, demonic and magical, and bind his form to this doll of rags.” Now the entire crater of water was empty. All that was left was the rag doll.

“You are, as Julian quite lovingly puts it, ‘creepy as hell’.” They stared at the doll, now not wanting to let go at all.

“Don’t let go yet,” oh thank gods, they thought. “I have to freeze the doll.”

“Wouldn’t freezing the doll also freeze Chase?” They questioned, is that not how it worked?

“Think of it as a temporary disablement of the magic so he doesn’t notice what I’ve done.” Water poured itself into the crater with the doll. It shimmered for a moment, before all disappearing into the fabric, leaving behind a barely-noticeable white and blue residue. “When I need to use it, it’ll be activated. It’s a trick I learned from—“ you stopped, staring at the doll.

“Your previous pirate lover?”

“Sure, I guess you can say that, Val. What a nice, sensible way to say it.” You picked up the doll in your hands. “You have no idea how much I hate this person, Val.” You kept staring at the doll in your hands. “I have half a mind to rip this doll apart limb by limb, even if I won’t have the satisfaction of hearing him scream. I’m not _usually_ like this,” you reasoned to yourself. “Sorry.”

“I’d say you have every right to release your wrath upon this human.” They wanted to take the doll away from you for fear of you ruining your own plans. However, they knew you were slightly better than that. “Although I was looking forward to ripping them to shreds _myself_.”

“I think you’d be much more cruel than I would be.” You placed the doll into your bag.

“And aren’t you currently the voodoo queen?” They pointed at your bag, then at the circle.

“I’m not used to torturing people, unlike _you_.” You took them quickly in a hug. “And you’re thousands of years old, so I’m sure you have experience.”

You two were now back on top of the wooden walkway. You felt slightly dizzy, noticing they still hadn’t released your shoulder. You had to take a deep breath for a second.

_Still not ready_, you thought, staring at the walkway which was becoming curved. _Maybe later, actually. I’ll probably do that later._

“You’re able to teleport?” They questioned, looking at you with a skeptical look.

“I think it just took three years off my lifespan, but yes,” you nearly fell as you struggled to keep yourself going. “Wow, I feel dizzy. Give me a sec,” your vision was slowly becoming more blurry. You had to squint to keep yourself focused.

“MC,” they were now holding you still as your vision went in and out. “Why did you teleport if you knew it would be so draining?”

“Because I _wanted_ to,” you giggled, feeling a bit light headed. “And I know I’ll get better in a few, just wait.”

At first, they chose not to say anything as they waited for you to recover. Instead, they watched your breathing become slower through your forcing it to. They could feel your heartbeat through their gloves, meaning they could feel how it slowed down over time.

“Shh, you’ll be fine,” they whispered to you, still holding onto your shoulders. “You’ve already got your heart rate lowered, and your breathing is under control again.” They were speaking to you in an unknown tone. Nobody would’ve expected to hear it from them. “Like you said, dear, only a few more seconds,” they rubbed your shoulders softly. You turned around. Your head was much clearer. “Feeling better already?”

“If that was your bedside manner during the plague, then I wouldn’t be surprised that many fell for you.” You laughed. “You can let go of me now, by the way. It’s not like you’ll get harmed by my magic anymore, we’re out of the circle.”

“Can you stand on your own?” They slowly let go of you, watching for any signs of a concussion. “You can, right dearie?”

“Yes,” you muttered, sucking in a deep breath. “Thank you,” you kissed their cheek out of habit, blushing when you realized what you did. “Oh my gods, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” They smiled at you, “I actually enjoy your surprises.”

“Um…” yeah, you didn’t like to think of it that way. “So you liked it?”

“As short lived as it was, _yes_, I liked it,” they were close to you again, pinning you against the wooden railing.

“Hmm, yeah, no. Not again,” you managed to twist yourself out of their grasp, pinning _them_ against the wooden railing. “I think this is _much _more comfortable.”

“I can see how it could be, yes,” they stared at you. “But I’d prefer it with restraints.”

“Oh?” You smiled, snapping your fingers. Instantly, Valdemar’s wrists were tied together behind their back. “How’s that?”

“I don’t believe I wanted to be on the receiving end of the bondage,” they couldn’t even look at how you managed to tie their hands behind themselves. “How did you even do that? I thought you were tired?”

“Well you see,” you were tired. You were very, very tired. Then you pulled out a vial of magical water. “My vials aren’t only for blood.”

“Oh, you sly magician.” They stared at your glass vial; they could practically _taste_ the power coming from the liquid. “You just drink it without any dilution?”

“I drink it because I can.”

“Won’t you explode from the sudden spike of magic?” They raised an eyebrow.

“You’re asking too many questions. I should gag you.” You smiled at their shocked expression. Words couldn’t manage to make their way out of their throat. “Oh, you already sound like you’re being gagged. Looks like I won’t have to.”

“You’re very… amorous at the moment, aren’t you?” They tried to break the silk ties behind their back. “What do you plan on doing to me?”

“Oh,” you pressed your thumbs against their throat, hindering their breathing. They began to blush just a bit. “That’s the fun part,” you made sure to keep eye contact just to screw with their mind. “I plan on doing absolutely,” you ran your hands down their chest and slowed down around their abdomen, making sure they felt every finger and every movement from your hands. “Nothing.”

“What?” The silk bonds instantly disappeared. They were left with a shocked expression. “_What?”_

“What is it?” You turned around, already ahead of them.

“Magician, that’s the _second time today!”_ They pointed to their wrists where the silk used to be.

“Oh, really?” You shot them a cocky wink, “I didn’t notice.”

“You’re such an infuriating human.” They muttered under their breath. They thought you couldn’t hear them.

“What did you say?” You turned around again, giving them a skeptical look.

“Nothing.”

“Good demon.”

They swore they would’ve popped a blood vessel if they were still human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Side note, by the way, my break is ending which means updates will be a lot slower after this. But thank you for staying around!


	24. And a Dash of Necromancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You revive some memories, and maybe a skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Have a nice day and a nice read!

“Call me a ‘good demon’ _one more time_,” they grabbed your hand, pulling you back. “And see what will happen.”

“From the way you’re phrasing it,” you froze at first, and then pulled them closer to you. “It sounds like a punishment.” You knew you were beginning to be a little _too_ comfortable with them, but your impulses got the better of you as you kissed their hand softly. “I always knew you were into that whole BDSM stuff.”

“You’re disgusting,” they yanked their hand back. “If you were one of my nurses during the plague, I wouldn’t have minded for you to succumb to sickness.”

“Aw, we both know you don’t mean that.” You kept walking forward regardless. “Because apparently I’m too fun for you to lose.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, you are right.” They didn’t hate admitting it. They waited for your response. Maybe it would be another cheeky one.

“Then you wouldn’t mind it if I were to top you then, right?” Your words came out quickly, but they could still register them.

“I beg your pardon? I don’t believe I heard you correctly.”

“You heard everything correctly.” You were perfectly calm and collected. “Oh, and I’d just _love_ to know your wrist diameter. Remember that?”

“I remember it well. I also remember that you never let me complete my measurements.” They ended up grabbing your wrist again. “I still think six inches should be accurate.”

“Hmm, you could be right,” you stared at their hand and the long fingers that encircled your wrist. “Can I try something?”

“Go on.” They wanted to be cautious, but it was too easy to not be. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“I’m measuring _your_ wrist, what does it _look_ like I’m doing?” You asked, your hand _somehow _managed to slip away from theirs. You peeled off their tight-fitting gloves delicately, noticing how flexible the material seemed to be. “Seems about fair, right?”

“I think you’re taking advantage of the definition of ‘fair’,” they said, keeping their hand still. “But that force karma will eventually catch up to you, as it always does, so go on, MC.”

“Oh, I just _love _karma!” You laughed, placing the glove on their shoulder like they were a stand. “Best thing ever, if you ask me, _princess_.” They cringed at the word. “Aw! That’s so cute!”

“I don’t see anything cute about your hand wrapped around my wrist,” their gray-green skin was too smooth.

“Can’t you see?” You asked. “I can wrap my hand around your wrist and touch my pinky and thumb. Wait, does this mean your wrist is smaller than mine?” You realized, staring at their bone-thin wrist.

“Of course not. That’s preposterous.” They didn’t want to admit to anything you were saying.

“Aw, the quaestor has dainty wrists,” you laughed. “I _have_ to tell Nadia about this later. Wait, can you flex your hand? I want to feel your tendons.”

“I always thought _I _would be the one to say that,” they muttered lowly. They formed a fist with their hand, allowing you to touch their skin. “Having fun with my tendons, are we?”

“I mean,” you stopped, letting go of them abruptly. “I’d love to see _more_ of you,” you ran your hands up the sides of their waist, running your fingertips up to where their nipples would’ve been. “But maybe another time,” you let go of them and got closer. “For now, do you want to have some fun?”

“I don’t know what you’re implying.”

“Oh, it’s innocent, I swear.” You brought your face closer to theirs. “I want to see your memories.”

“You’re able to do that?” They tried not to be skeptical.

“Yeah, if you’d let me. But it’s not like last time. This is kind of different, in a way.” You didn’t know how to explain it perfectly. “So can I?”

“It’s ‘may I’, magician. I suggest you update your linguistic knowledge,” okay, that was a tiny bit discouraging. “But go on.”

“Okay, close your eyes.” You placed two fingers on their head gently, as if they were made of glass.

“If you believe I’m closing my eyes around you with such close proximity, then you’ve truly lost your mind.” They kept their eyes open, staring at you with an unimpressed attitude.

“Just close your eyes, Val.” You ordered them, your expression revealed your flat attitude as well.

“Fine.” They closed their eyes at a slow pace. You could see the doubt in their eyes, and their need to watch you at all times. You were so close to them that you could see their long eyelashes.

“Alright, you can open them.” They did so immediately, popping their eyes open.

“You truly are magical,” they murmured, gazing at the scene before them.

Along the wooden pathway were large rectangles, like separate viewing screens. Outlined by glowing white lines were memories which were playing themselves over again if they were loops. You could see that some were a bit foggy and unfocused, maybe they had been from thousands of years ago. The wooden pathway was still there and visible, but you could see their memories stretched out on either side, causing a tunnel-like experience.

“I’m impressed,” you smiled with pride. “It is so rare that I’m impressed, nowadays,” they paced to the edge of the walkway, staring at a yellowish memory. “You should do this more often.”

“Thank you.” You walked to a different memory. “Oh my gods, what is _this?” _You asked with excitement.

A few memory boxes down was a much more steamy image. Everything was told from Valdemar’s point of view so you could see their life from their own eyes. The one that caught your attention was one of a man kissing them passionately. Within a few seconds, he had his clothes off, discarded on the foot of a bed.

“Aww, is this your first time?” You asked, staring at the memory as it continued to more graphic actions.

“Oh my—magician, look away this instant!” They spun you around to face them.

“It _is_ your first!” You declared, laughing. No, you weren’t jealous at all, actually. It was nice to know that they had some humanity within them in the past, even if it was thousands of years ago. “He was very pretty.”

“Anyways,” they ignored the subject, dragging you along so you couldn’t keep watching. “That was thousands of years ago.”

“And it’s so _cute_,” you cooed, trying to turn around and keep watching. However, their grip was too tight on your arm so you couldn’t move very well.

“That was when I was still a human,” they realized you weren’t in their grasp, turning around suddenly. 

“And it looks like you were rough even back then,” you were standing in front of the memory again. You wondered how they managed to get their hands on those restraints. It must’ve taken them at least an hour to set that all up.

“How did you—come back here!” They grabbed your shoulders and marched forwards, away from the memory.

“Oh my gosh, is that another one?” You ran ahead of them, causing them to sprint after you to catch up. “Aw, it is!” This time it was a woman. The second you got even closer to the memory, they tackled you and successfully pinned your wrists down above your head. You looked to the side, staring at the similar position that the woman was also in. “I’m starting to notice a pattern.”

“You are grotesque and disgusting,” they stood up, dragging you along on the floor by your wrists. “This is a _complete_ invasion of my privacy.”

“You’re right,” you admitted, then added, “I should do this more often. Oh, what’s that?”

They had no idea how you managed to escape, but you _did_. You were standing ahead of them by at least a quarter of a mile. They ran after you, determined to not let you see another memory of a past lover, though they had very few scattered across their lifetime. You looked back. Watching them run was a really funny thing to do. They caught up to you within a few seconds.

“You could be the fastest runner in all of Vesuvia,” you laughed. “Now, if you just had the motivation.”

“Give me any more of this ‘motivation’, and I vow that I will…” their sentence slowed as they stared at the memory.

“We knew each other before the plague.” You stated. You were staring at yourself in the memory. You were dancing with Valdemar at the masquerade a few years ago. They still had their black gloves on, of course they did. Well, at least you looked happy. “Why can’t I remember this?”

“It was a long time ago,” they stared at the memory lovingly. “I think you were trying to, ahem, ‘ditch’ your boyfriend.” They pointed to the corner of the memory where you could see Chase in a mask.

“Wait, was I still together with him?”

“No, I believe you two broke up earlier.” They stated. “But it seems he followed you, and that you didn’t have a date.”

“So you asked me to dance?”

“Quite the contrary, MC. You asked me.” They smiled, shrugging. “I guess you always had your sheer audacity with you.”

“I just walked up to you and asked you?” You were surprised. How did you even do that?

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe you,” you said, laughing.

“View the evidence before you, then.” They pointed to the memory. “And weep at your gall.”

“Sure, fine by me.” You jumped onto the railing and leaped straight into the rectangular memory, they had to follow you into the memory.

You and Valdemar were like ghosts. You stared at Valdemar in the memory, standing at the edge of the ballroom with nobody with them. Of course, they had a skull on as their mask. You wondered what animal they had to waste in order to get it since they obviously couldn’t use human skulls. No, Nadia had said no to their request.

“Wow. A skull. Why is that not surprising?” You asked them; the past you and Valdemar were stuck in the memory.

“Well,” the current Valdemar said. “It was the only mask that fit.”

“Sure it was.” You replied, staring at the horse’s skull? “Let’s see what I really did.”

_ Your past self looked around the ballroom. Their head glanced around the entire room, then your past self’s eyes landed on Chase. They quickly made their way away from him after they had set their eyes upon Valdemar. You made a direct pathway towards past Valdemar, making it obvious whom you were going for. In the corner of your eye, you could see Asra’s face turn to your past self’s target. He didn’t exactly look happy, but he was stuck talking to Julian about something. _

_ “Hello, quaestor.” You stood in front of the Valdemar, the music was swelling in the back. “I hardly recognized you with that mask on. How are you doing this evening?” _

_ “Why, hello there, magician.” They stared down at you with slight apathy. Maybe you’d go away soon. “I’d say I’m doing well. And you?” _

_ “I could be better,” you shrugged, thinking of Chase and why he was there. Why did he always have to be there? _

_ “Hmm, what seems to be troubling you?” They did care a little bit. The dance was boring, anyways. _

_ “The fact that we’re both alone in this ballroom of couples,” you tilted your head to the side. “I figured somebody as attractive as yourself would have a date.” _

_ “Oh, I do.” They pulled out another skull from nowhere. This time you were sure it was a human skull. “Isn’t she just lovely?” They waited for whatever distressed reaction you would have. Clearly, they were expecting you to run away distraught. But you stayed. _

“Did you _really_ whip out a skull to try to scare me away?” You asked them, looking unimpressed.

“According to my memory, I did.” They laughed. “Did it work?”

“Doesn’t look like it.” You pointed to your past self who was now taking Valdemar’s hand and kissing it.

_“Your mannerisms are quite odd, magician. One might even presume that you weren’t brought up correctly,” they stared at you as you kissed their gloved hand softly. _

_ “Is there truly any way to bring up another human?” You asked. “Your date looks lovely, by the way. The only problem seems to be that she can’t dance.” _

_ “I wouldn’t say that’s a problem.” They felt a little disappointed as you released their hand. _

_ “I’m a necromancer; I can change that for you, if you’d like.” You stared at the skull, wondering what she must’ve been like when she was alive. “However, there’s always a price.” _

_ “I honestly prefer them dead,” they smiled down at you, baring their sharp teeth. You couldn’t see it, however. Their mask was covering it. _

_ “Well, that’s no fun.” You stared at their red eyes. “Has anybody told you yet that you look absolutely enchanting?” _

_ “Anybody aside yourself? No, I believe nobody had the gall to do so until you came along.” _

_ “Then I must be the only one able to appreciate true beauty.” You winked at them. _

“Wow, I was smooth.” You could’ve been swept off your own feet by yourself.

“Yes, you were quite the flirt.” They knew the memory would soon change, however.

_ The song in the background ended. A more upbeat tango soon took place. The remaining people on the outskirts took their partners and dragged themselves to the dance floor. _

_ “May I have this dance, quaestor?” You asked them, holding out a hand. _

_ This could be fun, they thought. “You may,” they slipped their gloved hand into yours, finding themselves being dragged into the center with you. _

_ “You never told me you were such a good dancer,” you smirked when they dipped you, causing butterflies in your stomach. No, they were hardly one to break eye contact ever, if at all. “I would’ve asked you sooner.” _

_ “Thank you for the compliment,” they said, lifting you back up slowly. “I’d say you have nice footwork as well; you’re very nimble.” _

_ “In all of my years, I have never had somebody call me ‘nimble’ in the middle of a dance,” they twirled you. “I feel special,” you mock-swooned. _

“You had an attitude back then too,” they muttered, staring at your cat-like smile.

“Hey! I wasn’t the one trying to chase someone off with a human skull.” You justified yourself quickly. You didn’t know where they placed the skull; it was just _gone_.

_“You should. It’s very rare for me to be impressed by a human,” they stated coldly. _

_ “Oh, I can be so much more than just ‘impressive’,” you dipped them instead. They were shocked. You could see that through the eye-holes in their mask. _

“Is that Asra gaping in the background?” You asked, staring at Asra’s surprise.

“Yes, of course. I don’t usually get dipped in the middle of a song, MC.” They stared at themselves and felt like they were falling for you all over again.

_“See?” You asked them, staring down at them for once. You picked them back up. “I can be surprising as well.” _

_ “You’re very different.” They remarked. _

_ “Is it my ‘sheer audacity’?” You smiled, slowly taking the lead in the song. They noticed. _

_ “Yes, it is.” They took the lead back, pulling you closer to them. “Some may even call it stupid.” _

_ “I don’t think it’s stupid to sweep the head physician off their feet,” you smiled, waiting for your opportunity._

_ “And what gives you the impression that you’re sweeping me off of my feet?” They questioned. _

_ “Oh, just this.” You dipped them again, this time lifting one of their legs as well and causing them to be dependent on you to keep themselves standing. “I think it’s working.” _

_ “You’re barbaric and lewd,” they retorted as you used the closeness to your advantage. _

_ “And you’re pompous and cold. You know what they say, quaestor; opposites attract.” You spun them, enraging them further. _

_ “Well one of us is bound to dominate the other, then.” They dipped you when the next opportunity came; the music was swelling in the meanwhile. _

_ “Oh, and who do you think the victor will be?” You asked, digging your nails into their frame. _

_ “Don’t ask stupid questions, magician. It’ll make me think less of you.” _

_ “Then don’t say stupid things, quaestor. It’ll make me think even lesser of you.” You won in the end, dipping them as the music ended with that statement. They half-expected you to drop them, but you brought them up with you._

_ “MC?” Chase finally saw you. _

_ “Oh, rats. I’m afraid that ends our fun, dear.” You looked up at them and their confused gaze. _

_ “Why?” _

_ “It seems that my past has finally caught up to me,” you were going to have to run to Asra to refresh your invisibility spell. _

_ “When will I see you again?” They had to ask it, even though it sounded absolutely pathetic. You were the most fun in the entire ballroom. _

_ “Don’t tell me you’re hung up over one dance,” you cooed, then straightened yourself. Chase was coming closer. “I’ll see you later.” _

_ “That’s not very specific of you.” They said, staring at your eyes. They had them memorized within a few seconds. “At least have the courtesy to take off your mask when saying goodbye.” _

_ “Fine,” you grabbed their arm and teleported them out to the veranda. _

_ “What did you just—“ _

_ “Take off your mask in return.” You demanded. _

_ You took off your veiled mask. They gazed at your eyes, then the rest of your face. They just had to see you again, even if you were dead. Maybe they’d prefer it if you were alive. You couldn’t exactly make your sharp quips when your mouth was sealed shut. They took theirs off slowly, taking their sweet, sweet time. You tried your best to imprint their face in your memory. They had an unreadable expression on their face. It was a mix of bittersweet happiness, sadness, and nostalgia. Oh, you were perfect. _

_ “MC! Come back here!” You heard Chase call, damn it, he just had to ruin everything. _

_ “Oh, it looks like I actually have to go now.” You sighed, not wanting to leave. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Stay right here.” You teleported away to Asra. _

_ “Alright,” they said, but it was after you had left. Chase took one look at Valdemar then decided not to lose his life at the Masquerade by fighting the head physician. “I’ll be waiting.” _

The memory ended there.

“I… I came back, right?” You asked, staring at them. You two were outside of the memory now. “Please tell me I didn’t leave you hanging.”

“No, you never came back.” They answered. “I waited all night for you to return, but you didn’t. And when you saw me again, you had forgotten who I was.”

“I’m so sorry,” you hugged them immediately. However, you realized something. You were reluctant to say it, though. “I think that was the night I died from being mauled by Chase.”

“How do you know?”

“It all matches! Oh my gods, it finally makes sense,” you hissed, breaking the hug. You felt like you were having a headache. “Relationship with that pirate witch, then the break up, then getting with Chase, then breaking up, then the whole stalking thing, and finally being murdered. Asra resurrected me, and that’s why I lost my memories. Then I died again from the Red Plague, and _somehow_ came back from that too… and I lost my memories in between that time too. How many times have I died?”

“You ask me as if I know the answer.” They said, staring at you. “I now understand why you didn’t return.”

“I hate this,” you muttered. “I must’ve lost years of memories, that’s why I had an actual graveyard of memories in the forest!”

“Magician,” they chimed in calmly.

“Oh my—ah! I fucking _hate_ Chase! I swear to every single entity of the Arcana I will _kill_ him! Years of my life are _gone_—”

“MC,” they sung, not wanting to touch you.

“What!” You turned to them. You were so angry that your eyes were nearly completely white, shining with vindictive wrath.

“Calm yourself,” their voice was soft. “Your hands are turning white, and so are your eyes.”

You looked at them with disbelief, then noticed your fingertips. Okay, maybe your anger was getting the best of you. You had to take a deep breath, even though you used to think that ‘deep breaths’ didn’t work. Slowly, your eyes turned back to their normal color.

“Sorry you had to see that,” you said, covering your eyes and waiting for them to fix themselves completely.

“It’s fine. Humans are prone to emotional outbursts anyways. It was just a matter of time.” They stared at how you still covered your eyes. “Are your eyes damaged?”

“What? No,” you said. You still shielded your eyes with your hand.

“Then why did your irises turn white for a moment?”

“For a hot second, I was really pissed off.” You smiled, trying to calm yourself again. “It only happens when I’m really upset or explosive.”

“But magician, you’re _always_ really explosive.”

“No,” you tried to explain it better. “I mean really, _really_ explosive. Like annihilate everyone within a mile radius explosive. It doesn’t usually happen, like I said. It’s probably not going to happen again for a few years.”

“That’s good news,” they poked you with a finger. “Are you still upset, magician?”

“No,” you muttered. “I just don’t want you to see my eyes. It can look unsettling for some.”

“You’ve forgotten who I am, MC. Show me.” They were more than curious, waiting for you to drop your hand.

“If you say so,” you sighed. You stared at them with white, blank eyes.

“Oh. Well that was anticlimactic.” They were lying. In all their years, they had _never_ seen something so… odd. “You don’t look frightening at _all_, dear.”

You sighed again, rolling your eyes. “I know when you’re lying, Valdemar. You’re actually a very bad liar at times.”

“Hmm, it seems that you are correct, magician; tell me, how could you tell?”

“You aren’t invading my personal space.” They said nothing. “Can I see the skull of the animal you collected earlier in the forest?”

“Are you going to revive it?” They asked, pulling out the complete skeleton too.

“How did you get the whol—you know what? Never mind.” You took the skeleton from their hands and placed it on the floor between you. You placed your hands on the skull of the skeleton. “Revive and come back to me from the realm of the dead.” You stared at it, waiting for it to respond. The second the skeleton began to move, you told them, “you should look away; it gets gory.”

“What makes you believe that _gore_ will scare me away?”

“I don’t know, Val. I really don’t know. Forget I said anything.”

The skeleton began to grow muscles. It was like watching a sped-up version of a tree growing roots. The tendons slowly stretched out to each of the bones, reconnecting the dead animal. The stench was horrible. Valdemar sat down and watched with interest. After a few painful seconds, the animal was now growing fur.

“It’s a wolf.” They observed, watching intently as the animal slowly grew back eyes. The wolf was now fully formed in front of you, staring at you with golden eyes. “Well, magician, I’d say you did a good job! It’s alive.”

“There’s going to be a consequence.” You muttered. “There’s always a consequence.” You immediately got a headache after you said that, clutching your temples, you had to focus in on the wolf. Little flashes of light came to you as you slowly remembered a dance. “Oh hey, this is the memory of the dance,” you said, staring at the wolf. “Maybe there aren’t consequences after all—oh, come on.”

Just as you began to remember the dance with Valdemar, the memory slipped away from you. The eyes of the wolf were the first to go as the necromancy slowly undid itself. The muscles slowly shriveled away as the wolf died silently, its fur turning into ash which soon blew away in the wind. You stared at the skeleton blankly. Valdemar stared at you for your reaction.

“That’s… fine.” You said, picking up the skeleton and returning it to them.

“Are you sure?” They took the skeleton from your arms.

“I _do_ have a thousand more years to make memories with you, don’t I?” You were a bit sad at the loss of the memory. “It’s fine.” The sun began to set. You looked back at Valdemar. They somehow hid the skeleton away… somewhere. You weren’t sure where, and you didn’t want to know. The demon must’ve had the pockets of a god.

“Are you going to summon your house?” They questioned, watching the sun set.

“And ruin the entire structural integrity of it? Hah, no.” You grabbed their hand and pointed to the end of the walkway where a smaller tree house was built. “Let’s go.”

There was a short silence as you two walked to the house. You were still embarrassed that your necromancy had failed so suddenly. Usually it would’ve lasted a few more minutes. This time, it barely lasted _one_. You figured it was because of Chase’s presence in your realm. Ah, yes, you’d have to get him for that someday.

“Does your necromancy usually work like that?” They asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

You opened the door for them. “No, it doesn’t. It usually takes at least ten minutes for whatever I’m resurrecting to die again. Gah, it was so humiliating—take off your shoes.”

“We are in a tree house, magician.”

“Take off your shoes _now_.”

They looked to you. You weren’t joking. Really? You weren’t joking; this was ridiculous. “Fine,” they felt like complaining but didn’t at risk of angering you.

“I still really find it funny that your boots have stiletto heels,” you smiled.

“Oh, maybe you’d like me to step on you someday then. I’ve heard that quite a few humans have a fetish for that sort of stuff,” they turned back to you. The horrified look on your expression was enough to make them laugh for a year. Instead, it got a ten-second chuckle out of them. “Oh, I’m just joking MC, do cheer up.”

“Get in the house.”

“Fine.”

You shut the door behind yourself, staring at the interior. They turned to you, a confused expression on their face.

“Magician, I thought you said you wouldn’t summon your house.”

“I said that, yes.” You took off your shoes as well, placing them near the door.

“Then _why_ does this tree house look _exactly _the same as the interior of your other house?” They questioned, pointing at the identical staircase, kitchen, and lobby.

“I’m magi—“

_“Don’t.” _They stopped you. “I’ve heard that enough times for ten of my life spans, thank you very much.”

“Alright then,” you said. “You’ll probably be delighted to know one thing, then. The one difference that sets this tree house apart from my other beach house.”

“What is it?”

“There’s only one bedroom.” They swore that their jaw would’ve dropped if they were mortal.

“I thought you said _you were magical_. Why can’t you just _magic _your way into making another bedroom?” They were already walking up the stairs.

“Because magic doesn’t work like that,” you sighed. “Do you want the bed? It’s fine, I can just sleep on the couch.”

“No, by _all means_,” they had their creepy smile on again. “Let’s sleep _together_.”

“Okay, when you say it like that, it makes everything weird.” You opened the bedroom door to let them in. Your mannerisms really hadn’t changed, had they? “But alright.” You teleported onto the bed.

“I thought you said you couldn’t teleport, MC,” they approached you, but you had already passed out from exhaustion. “Oh my. You really are the absolute worst.” They got under the sheets with you, playing with your hair while you slept. You looked too innocent underneath the sheets; your face was peaceful and serene. All that ghost-white fury had been wiped from your eyes. “Okay,” they whispered. “I take it back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The end of my break has finally come, so updates are definitely slower from now until... maybe... April? Sometime around there. Maybe weekends, who knows? But I will NOT end the story. Anyways, thanks!


	25. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up with Valdemar at your side, then go through a few conversations about the future. Of course, they later try to get a little too personal with memories, and try to negotiate something in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

_ “No, by all means,” they had their creepy smile on again. “Let’s sleep together.” _

_ “Okay, when you say it like that, it makes everything weird.” You opened the bedroom door to let them in. Your mannerisms really hadn’t changed, had they? “But alright.” You teleported onto the bed. _

_ “I thought you said you couldn’t teleport, MC,” they approached you, but you had already passed out from exhaustion. “Oh my. You really are the absolute worst.” They got under the sheets with you, playing with your hair while you slept. You looked too innocent underneath the sheets; your face was peaceful and serene. All that ghost-white fury had been wiped from your eyes. “Okay,” they whispered. “I take it back.” _

Slowly, your eyes opened. The light shone in through your curtains. You were about to stretch when you felt something wrapped around your waist. It was alarmingly cold; you could feel their coldness through the sheets. You smiled. They had wrapped their arms around your waist, wasn’t that just cute? You didn’t move, still on your side and staring at them.

They looked so peaceful like this. Their long eyelashes were highlighted in the rays of sunlight. Their hair seemed to flow from their head like silky streams. Of course, how could you ignore the horns? You wanted to reach out and touch them, but you were reluctant to. Your hand extended itself slowly, reaching at a steady pace for their hair. Was it soft like you suspected?

“Watch it, magician,” you nearly jumped out of the bed, being startled by their sudden statement. “I didn’t take you as one to go for another during their sleep. Not that I was asleep, of course.”

“You weren’t asleep? _Are you kidding me?”_ You didn’t believe it.

“I was not,” they didn’t retract their arms from you, though. They made sure to keep contact with you. “You’re old-fashioned, going for me during my false slumber, aren’t you?” They grabbed your wrists, eliciting a gasp from you. They were now on top of you, staring down with an unknown emotion. You saw a tint on their cheeks; were they _blushing?_ “I can be old-fashioned as well, you know.” They arched their back as they straddled you down between their thin legs. You weren’t alarmed that you couldn’t feel any hint of a sex organ at all. But still, you wondered what was underneath that towel all those days ago.

“I hope you mean that in the romantic way, and _not_ in the lack of human rights way.” You weren’t too concerned about where this was going. “Are you blushing?” You just had to ask, pointing to their cheeks. 

“Why, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, dear,” they lied straight out of their sharp teeth. “This is just the natural color of my skin. Unless you aren’t pleased with it, of course, then I can change it to something more… human.”

“No, I’m fine with your appearance,” you reassured them when the word ‘human’ came out, not wanting them to change themselves for you. You tried to reach up for their face only to find that your wrists were still tightly pinned down.

“Then you must have bad taste.” You chuckled lightly, still trying to push upwards against them. You knew it was futile, though. “Oh, don’t think you can escape _that_ easily, dear magician. _Especially_ after trying to… what were you trying to do, touch my hair? No, you won’t be moving anytime soon,” you were beginning to recognize the expression on their face. It was an expression mixed with hunger, desire, and glee. “I’d even go as far as to say that you need to be punished for _trying me_ during my sleep.”

“I thought you said you weren’t sleeping!” You objected, not wanting to get into any of their… fetishes so early in the morning.

“I don’t know what you _thought_ I said,” they sneered, digging their nails into the insides of your wrists, “but I don’t recall saying anything about my sleeping habits. Stalker, are you?”

“We literally _just_ slept in a bed with each other,” you responded, “wouldn’t I be able to observe your sleeping habits without stalking you?”

“I wasn’t asleep, though,” they began.

“Oh, Val, don’t be like that,” you laughed. “Next thing you know, _I’ll_ be the one punishing _you_ for your lies.” You replaced your expression with a wolfish one, staring back up at them with the same expression of desire. They felt their heart, or what remained, stop a little. “How does that sound, _demon?_”

“Oh, while that sounds just _lovely_,” they had to, of course, press down even harder. So hard that you couldn’t keep fighting back, and now your wrists were sinking into the bed. “I believe that _you’ll_ be the one calling out _my_ name by the end of the night. Wouldn’t you agree, dearie?” They just _had_ to flip the expression back to you. The _audacity_.

“You mean to keep me here until nightfall? Really, I’d expect more adventure from you,” you couldn’t believe that you were actually comfortable around them. It was so odd.

“Well, as Doctor 069 would say, _foreplay is important_, MC.”

“Why do you keep referencing Julian? Are you _jealous?_” You teased up at them. You were glad that their fingers had stopped digging into your wrists so much. Now it was more of a stalemate.

“Of him? No,” they denied it, although seeing you two get along so easily a few days earlier whilst ignoring them had been painful, even if only slightly. “Of course I’m not.”

“Well, I’m getting up, and you can’t stop me,” you slipped out of their grasp and they were reminded once again that they were only able to hold you so long as you let them. It was like watching smoke escape from their fingers. They knew they shouldn’t have been surprised, but they still were. You sat on the edge of the bed, obviously contemplating something.

“What seems to be on your mind, magician?” They had to give it up and sat next to you on the bed. “You can’t have fallen into sadness so suddenly.” Well, with you, _anything_ was possible.

“What’s going to happen when we find Chase?” You asked curtly.

“What’s going to happen? Well, you’ll rip him to shreds, of course.” They were very expecting as to what would happen. You would end Chase, and if _you_ didn’t, _they_ would. “Unless I get to him first, of course. It’s only fair game, you know. And he _infected_ my _tables_, I swear—”

“No, I mean _after_ that,” you didn’t say it right the first time. They turned to you, or tried to turn the best that their spine allowed them to.

“Whatever do you mean, MC? Isn’t it obvious?” You panicked a bit when they said that. What were the implications? “We save your sister.” Oh, that’s what they meant.

“No, you’re not getting it,” you thought, just for a second, that talking about anything regarding emotions was useless with them. Maybe it was a lost cause. “What is going to happen to our relationship _after_ we achieve everything we’re here for?”

They paused for a moment. They didn’t really have to think about their answer, though. “I suppose we’ll simply go back to whatever we were before this.” They stated, even though they knew slightly that it was a bit wrong to say so. That wasn’t what they truly wanted. They looked to you to see your reaction. Would it be sadness? Would it be happiness? What did you want?

“Back to you trying to murder me above a beetle well? That doesn’t sound so appealing.” At least you were honest. It wasn’t appealing at _all_. They hid their grimace at your response, remembering the _good old times_ of going too far. “So… we just end?” You really, _really _didn’t want to ask it.

“I don’t understand why you’re so caught up about it,” they mused, trying to appear as composed as they could under the current situation. “No, we won’t _end_. I’ll simply go back to my life, whilst you go back to yours.” It was, to them, an adequate response.

“That doesn’t sound like the end of a relationship to you?” You questioned, wondering to yourself if they really were that _dense_. Come on, they must’ve had some sense of human relationships. They tilted their head to the side, confused. They were so _obviously _confused.

“Well, when you place it _that_ way, I guess it may sound like the end of a relationship to some.” They didn’t realize how harsh their next words were. “But you must realize, MC, that as much as I care about you, I won’t, as you humans call it, ‘settle down’ for anyone.” Your eyes were telling another truth. They wanted to take it back when they saw the hurt in your expression.

“No, I guess you won’t,” you were reminded harshly of who they were. It was like a bucket of ice-cold water.

“And you are content with that fact?” They wanted to take it back, but now it was said and done, and they _weren’t_ one to regret things, nor act upon regret.

“I really don’t know,” you replied. You didn’t know why you were so _sad_. It sounded horrible, going back to a world without them.

“If you do wish to spend an eternity together, I wouldn’t mind it,” they had to give you some sort of hope. Hope was, after all, what humans needed. “However, I do expect you to understand that I will never change any aspect of myself for your arbitrary expectations of ‘good’ or ‘bad’.” Of course they wouldn’t, you thought. 

“I think I could already tell; thanks.” You knew it the second you knew they were a demon. They’ll never change. It just wouldn’t happen. That’s what demons _do_; they _don’t_.

“Would you, then, like to continue on living in this realm instead?” They proposed the idea. It didn’t seem that bad to them; spending time with you inside your own little world was appealing, even if it was away from their dungeons.

“No,” you smiled sadly. “Though it’s very nice of you to offer me _my_ realm,” you laughed for a while, trying to not give away that you were really, _really_ conflicted. “I’ll have to say no to that.”

“Why?” They truly didn’t understand. You didn’t want to go to the real world, so staying would be the next obvious choice, wouldn’t it? Humans were so confusing; even the powerful ones were.

_This is like explaining emotions to a child,_ you thought. You had a deadpan expression.

“You’re willing to spend all of eternity in here, with me, in our own separate pocket, secluded from the rest of the world?” That was… surprising. It was sweet, but the idea would really never fly.

“Yes, I don’t see any downside to it. The plague, sadly, won’t return unless…” unless they helped Lucio take your body, but of course, that _wasn’t_ going to be happening, now or _ever_. It simply wasn’t. “Never mind. Why would you refuse such a beneficial offer?”

“If I stay in here,” you had already considered it before, long ago when you were trying to hide from your problems. “For too long, I start to forget what reality is. I begin to think that this realm is my reality. Magicians that spend too much time in their own realms, sundered from the rest of the world, go mad within a few years. It nearly happened last time.”

“Then I’ll be here to remind you of what you once called reality.” They were a bit worried as to what would occur with Lucio’s return. Of course, you didn’t know that yet. And you weren’t _going_ to know, because it was never going to happen. 

“I refuse to stay in my own mind while my family dies. I want to at least _be_ there when they pass, since I’m obviously going to live longer than them.” You were sworn to immortality by your younger self’s ambition; it was truly a curse.

“Then why worry?” They questioned, placing a hand on your shoulder politely. They hummed into your ear. “You and I can live forever. I’ll see to it that you’ll never die. Disease will never catch its hold onto you.”

“That sounds more like a curse than a blessing.” They didn’t say anything to that. All they were trying to do was to be _nice_. “Thanks, though. I’m pretty sure I can ensure myself a millennia of years just by killing yo—ahem, never mind.” You both snickered; you would never. “Forget I said anything.”

“Why, I should be offended.” They weren’t offended. You were obviously a bad liar. “Magician,” they simply couldn’t afford to live a life trusting anyone fully. “To put it simply, I don’t know what you want.”

“I _want_ to be in a relationship with you, and to keep being with you after all of _this_.” You said it as straightly as you could. It was direct and blunt and frank and maybe a mistake.

“Am I to assume you have actually developed feelings for me, MC? Do be honest, do you actually _trust _me?” Yes, this was what they were waiting for. Please say yes. They still kept a hand on you as a constant reminder they were there.

“Yes,” you didn’t expect them to say it back to you or anything, but you had to try anyways. “It seems I trust you adequately now. And have you, Valdemar?”

“I have as well, MC,” they didn’t like the fact that they were saying it out loud to you, but it seemed like the appropriate action in the moment. “Oh,” they were pushed back instantly by your hug. You had wrapped your arms around them tightly. “Well, this is rather nice,” they held you gently, playing with your hair with their unoccupied hand. For a short second, everything seemed to be perfect in the world.

“You actually trust me?” They felt your words muffled against their chest.

“Yes,” they sighed. They had hoped they didn’t have to admit it, but when push comes to shove, they would trust you with their life. If not, maybe only five hundred years of it. “Decently, with boundaries, of course.”

“I think…” you had to admit something as well. They felt like they were becoming warmer. “Living forever wouldn’t be so bad if it were with you.”

“Of course; I’m _great_ company.” You laughed at how self-assured they were. You could feel their coldness and you could hear their _lack_ of a heartbeat. It was peaceful. “I can smell your blood.”

“Okay, you had to make it weird,” you let go of them and a tray of food appeared in front of them. Nothing like food to break up awkwardness, you thought. “Were you hungry? Was that it? I’m not even bleeding, how could you ‘smell my blood’?”

“I can smell blood _anywhere_, magician.” They stared at the tray of food. “And who, pray tell, eats their food in their _bed?_ Are you aware of the mess it could make? I’m taking this downstairs,” they stood with the tray, “don’t be too long,” they stared at you from the doorway, disappearing within a few seconds.

You sat on the bed, contemplating what just happened. You felt happy, which was a first in what seemed to be forever. You looked outside to the balcony, stuck in thought. You were happy. It was rare, but you were. But then something struck your eye. There was something there that _wasn’t_ supposed to be on the balcony. You squinted, and upon doing so you saw it. It was a silver ring. You realized what it was.

You jumped from the bed, running outside and throwing the doors open. The ring fell down from the balcony railing. You sighed, teleporting downwards to follow the ring. It was rolling along the side of the tree house, down a bridge.

It was a promise ring. It was one of those things that only appeared to a person when they found their “soulmate”, or whatever was closest to it. You had believed it was gone, and that it didn’t exist. After Chase, you thought promise rings were complete garbage. But now you could see it as you got closer, running down to it. You needed to get it.

You teleported. True, wasting your energy was a bad thing in this case, but it needed. You nearly caught the ring in your hand, but it slipped through your fingers. You sighed.

“Shadow,” your shadow jumped out from your sleeve. “Go get it,” you pointed to the ring. You had no idea why you called it shadow, but it was a very, _very _obvious and uncreative name.

Within a few seconds, your shadow had fetched the ring for you, handing it over with grace. You looked at the ring closely. It was made of intricate silver strands, interweaving themselves into a thin ring. It was graceful, with bits of gold streaks thin as strands of hair.

“MC?” You could hear Valdemar. Well, they didn’t sound panicked. However, _you_ were. You had to propose the ring to them before it disappeared for good, because that was what those pesky promise rings did. Now, all you needed was the right time and the right place. You pocketed it quickly, teleporting yourself into the tree house and appearing in the kitchen. Your shadow had disappeared with you. “Oh, there you are.” They were sitting at the table with their gloves off. “I thought you had left me to eat alone, for a moment.”

“Yeah, well I can’t abandon you, or you’d die.” You sat down in front of them, a plate of food materializing in front of you as well.

“Hmm, that does sound like a bad ending, yes,” they stared at you intently. Of course you wouldn’t leave them.

“By the way,” you said, trying to be as casual as you could about things. “Thanks for sleeping with me last night.”

They nearly dropped their fork, staring at you with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. “Oh,” they said. “You’re welcome to do it again, sometime.” They smirked upon seeing your reaction.

“Your body is surprisingly comfortable.” You had to admit it.

“And you pass out _very_ quickly,” they observed. “That wouldn’t be good for my vivisections at _all_.” You paused, staring at them to see their explanation and raising an eyebrow. “You would be a _horrible_ assistant.” That was all they had to add.

“Oh, and _not_ a subject?”

“I do believe that you’d end my life if I attempted to do such a thing.”

“Yeah, just like how you’d harvest my organs if I were weaker.” You shot back immediately.

“I cannot deny your claim for it is true.” They tilted their head at you, smiling in _such_ a creepy way. “I suppose we are lucky we met under our current circumstances.”

“You really believe so?”

“Yes,” their smile turned into a more genuine one. “I never would have known I was capable of feeling such things for a human if it weren’t for you.”

“And _you_,” you finished your food rather quickly this time. “Are the first demon I have ever had feelings for.” Your plate disappeared. “Anyways, I’ll be waiting outside.” They couldn’t say anything before you left.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” you were staring down the long pathway ahead of you two. It was another wooden bridge that seemed to go on for miles. It led into the sunny horizon. You turned to them, feeling the cold air around you. They stared down the pathway as well.

“I finished the meal, and to my surprise, the plate disappeared the second I placed the fork down. It was such a funny thing.” They remarked coldly.

“Give me your hand.” You stared at their horns. Why were you _always_ staring at their horns?

“My eyes are down here, magician.” They held out their hand for you anyways.

“This time, it’ll be quicker,” you noted to yourself as you took their hand gently. In a split second, all of their memories appeared again, rows on either side of the walkway. “Told you I’d do this more often.”

“And I’m rather pleased with it, MC.” They smiled down at you. They felt so warm, maybe too warm. It was like they had a fever in their chest.

“Yeah, you’re too _easy_ to please.” You muttered, causing their head to sharply turn to you. A crack in their neck was heard.

“And _what_ did you just say, magician?” Their hand was still in yours, although they did have the tendency to grip extremely roughly. Now your fingers were interlocked. “Speak up; I don’t believe I heard you correctly.”

_“I said,”_ you stated loudly, continuing to walk peacefully down the road. “You are too easy to please, Valdemar.”

“How _dare_ thee,” you snickered at their language.

“I’m very daring, actually,” you peered into memories once in a while, at least peering into the ones that interested you for the moment. You saw… a lot of experiments. Their technology was impressive. “Now that you’ve admitted you have _feelings_ for me, I know that you can’t hurt me at all without feeling bad.”

“You don’t know that; I’ve never said such a thing once.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve said it,” you winked at them, staring into another memory of what looked to be a sex toy? “Wait. I thought I knew a lot about you, but I didn’t know that you had a _sex toy fetish_.”

“Quit peering into memories that don’t concern you at _all_, magician,” they pulled you away from that memory, grabbing both your arms. They steered you away _immediately. _

“Oh, you have _got _to tell me what you were doing.” You giggled; they were walking too fast so you could barely keep up.

“I was merely experimenting with another human.” They defended themselves. It was a pitifully weak defense, though.

“Seems like a fun, ahem, _experiment_.” You snickered, unable to tear your eyes from the scene. Oh, you would’ve _loved_ to be on the receiving end of whatever they were doing.

“Watch your tone,” they didn’t exactly sound serious. Instead, they said the phrase in a more sing-song voice, similar to that of a villain.

“Make me,” you purred. You previously had no idea they were able to blush so obviously. You continued to smirk up at them with a lasting glint in your eyes.

“Oh, as much as I’d love to,” they gazed at you with hunger and some feral, off-brand version of lust. “I think you would have much more fun viewing another memory.”

“Hmm, and what would that be?” You two were walking at a fast pace. You two were so fast, in fact, that the tree house had now disappeared from your view after a few minutes. “Don’t tell me, did you _invent_ a sex toy as well? I wouldn’t be surprised, but I never thought you were creative in that way.”

“Magician, what made you think that I would do such a thing?” They wanted to question your train of thought and exactly _how_ you came upon the conclusion that they _invented_ a sex toy as a doctor. It sounded like an interesting train of thought indeed.

“I just guessed,” you smiled. “You know anatomy pretty well, you _claim_ to be experienced—which I can see a lot of, but not too many cases of—, and you’ve apparently swung both ways before so why _wouldn’t_ you do that?”

“Well, first of all, I was simply curious as to my own orientation, MC,” they didn’t mind that you saw those memories. They just didn’t want you to share them with anyone else in the living or dead world. “And secondly, yes, you’re right, I would do such a thing, actually.”

“I knew it,” you laughed, kissing their hand lightly. “You have very nice fingers,” you noticed the thin bones that popped out, along with the veins which were clearly visible. Their slender palm led to a too thin and bony wrist where you could see all of their tendons. “And nice wrists too.”

“Now it is _you_ who sounds like an organ harvester, MC,” they never really knew what the big deal was about their hands and wrists. They supposed that their fingers did look aesthetically pleasing.

“What was that memory you wanted to see,” you quickly changed the subject. “It must be pretty interesting if even you took a note of it. What is it?”

“Oh,” they actually regretted their choice a little. “It’s where you forgot me at the next Masquerade. It’s simply a lovely memory to relive.”

“Are you _that_ much of a glutton for heartbreak?” You questioned them. “I’m sorry for doing that; I know it must’ve seemed like such a rude thing to do, especially after that dance.”

“You had no control over it, which explains everything now that I have more knowledge of the situation,” they steepled their fingers. “However, I’ll only show you this last memory of the greatest betrayal I have ever known—“

“Well, aren’t you just melodramatic?”

“If you’d let me finish my conditions, I wouldn’t be so melodramatic, _dear_,” they dragged out their last word. “Then I’d get to what you have to pay me in return. Nothing is free, after all.” They waited for you to ask that important question.

“What do you want, Val,” you sighed. “Don’t try to take my soul. You’d fail immediately.”

“No, I won’t take your soul. What a pathetic assumption. It’s already corrupted anyways,” they sneered. “I do, however, desire you to show your memories to me.”

You would’ve spat out your tea. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Show me your memories in return, magician.” They stared down the pathway with all of _their_ memories exposed for you to review and judge. “I pick and choose the ones I want to view.”

“How many do you want to see?”

“All of them,” now your head snapped to theirs. “I jest, MC. Only a few. I won’t invade anything… too much, that is.”

“No.”

_“No?”_ They were surprised, to say the least. “And what would _you_ have to hide?”

“Nothing, everything, I don’t know,” you said, thinking of all the thoughts you’ve thought in the past month. There were too many memories. But showing the memories over the course of your life, even the ones which were hidden? They would’ve driven you insane.

“What’s your age, magician? Why, you haven’t even lived for half a _century_, yet you seem to think you’ve had enough time to do something so _shameful_ that it’d even scare _me_ off!” They took a softer tone after saying that, “I won’t _force_ you to do so, if you’re too adamant upon hiding them.”

You had to think for a minute. You had to _actually_ think. You continued walking meanwhile, since time was of the essence. Was it worth it? Every time you had tried to retrieve forgotten memories, you ended up giving yourself a headache harsher than a winter storm. But you’ve never tried it in your realm. Curiosity overcame you; what could you find, which had been hidden away for so long?

Of course, there was the benefit of seeing how you absolutely _ditched_ Valdemar at the Masquerade, or whatever. No, you really needed to see that for yourself. You weren’t able to remember the event, which was a bit sad, of course, but not so much so. It was like wanting something you knew you’d never have if not for them.

They noticed your thoughts, though. It was like watching an animated show of emotions, each one running through your face. Maybe it was doubt that was stopping you from opening up to them. Or, perhaps, it was fear. However, you were far too young to have done something so egregious as to offend them. You then turned to them, stopping in your path. You had your eyebrows pinched together in slight doubt, or hesitance. They weren’t sure which one it was.

“Have you reconsidered so quickly?” They smiled and bared their sharp teeth, already knowing the answer. “Is it a final yes, or no?”

“Yes,” you had to restrain yourself from rolling your eyes at their _smugness_ when you said it. “I’ll show you my memories, but on one condition.”

“Well, you simply can’t leave me hanging, magician.” They commented, staring at you with a slight hint of impatience. “Tell me.”

“We _don’t_ go into memories which I’ve forgotten.” You knew it would end badly for you if you did. “It would damage my mind if we did.”

“We certainly don’t want _that_ to happen,” they kept smiling that sharkish smile. “It seems that we’ve come to a deal, MC.” You could practically _hear_ the glee in their words. “Now, let me show you how you left me for the second time.” They grabbed your hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back for today. Yay! Anyways, thank you for reading it, leave a comment if you'd like, see y'all next time (maybe in a few weeks).


	26. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Valdemar go through some of your significant memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! Happy quarantine (I'm kidding, please stay safe and stay informed by the World Health Organization and such)   
Anyways!
> 
> Warning: Themes of self harm, abuse, sexual assault, and cursing. Please know that I do not condone self harm, abuse, and sexual assault in ANY way, so if these themes are troubling, please read at your own discretion! 
> 
> That being said, have some fun!

_ “Have you reconsidered so quickly?” They smiled and bared their sharp teeth, already knowing the answer. “Is it a final yes, or no?” _

_ “Yes,” you had to restrain yourself from rolling your eyes at their smugness when you said it. “I’ll show you my memories, but on one condition.” _

_ “Well, you simply can’t leave me hanging, magician.” They commented, staring at you with a slight hint of impatience. “Tell me.” _

_ “We don’t go into memories which I’ve forgotten.” You knew it would end badly for you if you did. “It would damage my mind if we did.” _

_ “We certainly don’t want that to happen,” they kept smiling that sharkish smile. “It seems that we’ve come to a deal, MC.” You could practically hear the glee in their words. “Now, let me show you how you left me for the second time.” They grabbed your hand. _

“How do you _already_ know which memory it is?” You questioned, your eyes could barely focus on the memories as you two passed them. Each of them individual windows into Valdemar’s life, they were beautiful. However, there was very little continuity. If there was, you couldn’t recognize it.

“Quite simple, magician,” they hummed, hoping you didn’t see the memory of them ripping somebody open on a table. For some reason, they didn’t want you to see that. “I have a very, very sharp recollection.”

“Good for you,” but it wasn’t good for _you_. Every time you did something, they probably had it noted down somewhere in their mind, just waiting there in dust until their knowledge was to be used in an interesting way.

They smiled. “I know you don’t mean it.” They guessed their rather sharp memory could place certain individuals at a disadvantage, especially when that person was being proven wrong or humiliated. Maybe that was why Consul Valerius avoided them so often. That, or the fear.

“No, I mean it,” you said, staring at the memory they stopped at. It was a larger rectangle, on the side of the pathway, just standing there and waiting to be opened. You looked at the memories around it, seeing where it was on their timeline of life. Their life looked like a photo album which was destroyed and put back together a hundred times over, and now things were scattered and everywhere, but still made sense. It was hauntingly understandable. “It’s nice to have a decently running memory.”

“Forgive me; it seems that I had forgotten your memory situation for a moment.” They said it in _such_ a teasing tone. Yes, your memory loss was such an annoying thing to deal with. You shot them a glare.

“Now, I _know_ that _you_ don’t mean it,” you smiled, just wanting to go into the memory already. It was what you wanted to see, after all. And it was what you had bargained for.

“Hmm, I know you know.” Their voice felt like music to your ears. It was so soft and melodic, for some reason, even when you felt like you wanted to rip them to shreds for teasing you.

“Then I know that I know that you know that I know that you know you don’t mean it.” Your eyes widened to a large size, mocking them. Yes, you were _clearly_ mocking them. It didn’t take them more than a second to reply.

“I know that you know you know which it is that I know which is that you know I know I don’t mean it and—“ you cut them off. You were going to get a headache if this continued.

“Never mind, I _clearly_ can’t win.” You sighed, hearing them laugh at you in response. Your head felt like it was in a jumble as words just didn’t make _sense_ anymore. They kept laughing, keeping a hold of your hand gently since you humans _bruised_ so _easily_. “Let’s just go already.”

“So enthusiastic, are we?” They smiled down at you with their toothy smirk.

“I did pay for this with _my_ memories, so let’s get it over with.” You tugged them into their own memory. Oh, they just loved it when you got rough with them. They were fine with being dragged behind you like a rag doll. Oh yes, _your_ rag doll. They would be your puppet any day. It seemed like a rather easy, pleasurable job anyways. “Wow.” You two were now inside the memory.

“Hmm? What is it?” They looked around at the Masquerade’s veranda. It was a nice, cool night; just as they had remembered it. “Is something off?”

“Nadia always _did_ have amazing parties, didn’t she?” You were staring into the ballroom of the Masquerade, observing the extravagant decorations. No wonder the whole affair caused her such stress. This thing must’ve taken a year to pull off. Oh wait.

“Yes, the Countess is very talented in that sense,” they mumbled, staring at themselves come through the ballroom exit and onto the veranda. It was a very starry night, you noticed. “But I found that you always did run into me more often than she ever did.”

“Oh, really?” You asked, but then you saw it. It was nearly impossible to dismiss.

_Valdemar, in their white robes of fine fabric, was standing alone on the veranda where you had left them a year ago. Except this time, they were facing outwards, staring off into the gardens. They were deep in thought, but nobody could tell what they were thinking of. At least it wasn’t like that time they tried to vivisect people on the veranda. Oh yes, that was rather fun. But regardless of their intentions, they still looked like an ethereal beauty._

“You are _such_ a loner,” you muttered, staring at them with a _different_ skull on their headdress.

“I don’t appreciate your tone,” they muttered back, staring at the memory. They should’ve appreciated the night more, they realized. It was rather eventful.

_“Oh, sorry!” You weren’t exactly looking at where you were going, saying goodbye to a friend at the exit and walking backwards, to your own dismay. “I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there,” you stared at the tall figure standing over you. You had bumped into them on accident. Luckily, though, you didn’t spill any wine on them. _

_ “Well well, magician, there you are.” They cocked their head. Underneath the mask, you could just tell they were smiling, whoever they were. “My, it’s been a year since your return, hasn’t it? What chance it is that we are to meet again on this night, in the exact same place.” _

_ “I’m sorry,” you rubbed your forehead even though you had a mask on. Not very self aware, were you? “Do I know you?” You looked up at them with honesty. _

_ Valdemar didn’t respond at first. They seemed to run through millions of thoughts, feeling their head spin slightly. Finally, they said something, although it wasn’t the best response to the situation. _

_ “You must be jesting.” They forced out a chuckle._

_ “I sincerely promise you that I don’t know who you are,” you said, still holding onto the drink from earlier. _

_ “Hmm. Perhaps the alcohol has gotten to you, MC.” They remarked, staring at the drink and wondering if it had any memory-altering properties. After all, Lucio was a fan of many, many odd things. _

_ “How do you know my name?” You freaked out instantly; who was this creep and how did they know who you were? “Who are you?” You said it with much, much more anger and defensiveness. You backed up as an instinct. Oh my, where did you boldness and daring go? Had a single year truly changed you that much. _

_ “You’re not joking,” they mumbled to themselves, red eyes digging into your skull. They pierced your eyes and searched for any emotion, any sign that you were lying because lies were common in humans, and they honestly wouldn’t be surprised if you were a liar as well. What a cruel joke it would have been, to meet in the same place a year later and be strangers once more. “My, it seems that we’re in an awkward situation.” _

_ “Awkward? Answer my question: who are you?” You were angry, not backing up anymore. No, you weren’t one to back down. “Who are you? Where do I know you from?” You punctuated each word, the syllables each sounding hard, individual, and harsh. My, you were quite an angry one, weren’t you? “Who the hell are you?” You walked forward, now they backed up and were pushed against the veranda balcony. _

_ “I advise you to be cautious and truly think of your decision to approach me in such a manner,” they stopped backing up when their back hit the stone railing. Their posture was too straight, the same way they would approach a patient or subject. “Before you do something you’ll truly regret.” _

_ “Answer my question first, then I’ll go away.” My, maybe a year hasn’t changed you after all.”Son of a—”_

_ “Language,” they scolded you like a child, swinging your back over the railing. They had somehow managed to flip themselves so that you were in their former position, against the balcony railing, leaning backwards over a long and dreadful fall. “I told you to watch your actions, MC,” they made sure to use your name. “Are you beginning to regret anything, MC?” Stop, just stop, just _stop_ using my name, you thought. _

_ Every person who had previously been on the veranda sensed trouble coming from you two, and left. They left instantly, actually. It was as if they knew something horrible was about to go down. _

_ “I might do something I won’t regret right now, creep!” You pulled back your drink and were about to smash the glass into the animal skull. They used a hand to tip the drink from your hand, watching it fall from the balcony. Yes, it was a long way down. _

_ They pulled off their mask, using a hand to gently take yours off as well. No, they really didn’t have a sense of personal space. They leaned in further as you became afraid that you wouldn’t be able to lean back anymore over the railing. It wasn’t looking too good. You felt yourself start to panic. Asra, where was he? Knife. Yes, you always kept a knife. Your hand slowly slipped down to your dress pocket, when they caught you attention yet again like a siren. _

_ “Tell me honestly,” their eyebrows were pinched together in such a… weird expression. They dug into your eyes, trying to find something that was missing, and that much was clear. What were they trying to find? “That you can look into my eyes and not remember who I am.” _

_ Your hand now continued reaching for the knife. Your hand was now in your pocket. Who did this creep think they were? Disgusting. Utterly disgusting. Just get away! You wouldn’t be surprised if they were a criminal, or a pervert, or even a demon. _

_ “I don’t know who you are.” You spat. _

_ Your limbs were as quick as lightning as you yanked your knife out, almost cutting their face. Just one thing stopped you from your dead-set track, though. It was their hand. They had wrapped their slim fingers tightly around your wrist before you were able to do anything to them. Their expression was now devoid of all emotion. They stared at you with such apathy. Maybe a bit of hurt, but that was hidden away in the corner of their mind. Right now, they looked unimpressed. They kept eye contact with you, and then looked at the knife. _

_ “You really are no good for me.” They sighed, backing away completely. They looked like they didn’t know who _you_ were, now, and that _they_ were the one being scammed, tricked, played. They were played. You had played them for the few, little emotions they had. They yanked your arm back upwards so you were no longer leaning over your near fall. _

_ They stared at you one last time before placing their mask on, like the melodramatic demon they were, and turning away with a sway of their white robes. They soon disappeared like an unwanted, scary, and cold apparition. They were just gone. _

“And that’s it?” The memory began to replay as you stared up at them with disbelief. Were you _truly_ that dense back then? Well, you had lost your memories, so you couldn’t be blamed, really. But… it was just so sad to see, for whatever sentimental reason. “You just left? I thought you would’ve tried to kill me or something.” There was no way that was going to happen.

“No,” they murmured, watching you make the same mistake over and over again. “No. You were the only fun mortal around, so why would I ruin my own entertainment, even if I was unwanted? Of course, I left you alone the rest of the night.” They did, however, watch you from a safe distance from where they couldn’t be hurt.

“Did you sulk in your dungeons?” It was a serious question, but it came off a bit standoffish. They rolled their eyes at your remark.

“I am not a mere pathetic, depressed teenager in an angst teenage romance, MC,” they sounded like they were trying to scold you, and it was working. “I don’t sulk. I only contemplate deeply about the past while listening to some ballads.”

“You… oh my gods,” you couldn’t help but snicker. “You really are interesting,” you knew what they just said was the definition of a teenage angst love story’s main character, but you didn’t want to bring it up. No, it was not the time yet. “Sorry for pulling a knife out on you.”

“Alas, your apology is years overdue,” they placed a hand over their forehead dramatically. “But I’ll accept what little I can get from you.” They shrugged; it was such a weird thing to see them shrug. It was like seeing a skeleton cannonball into a pool of chardonnay. Really, it was truly unexpected and just weird. “You don’t owe me an apology for forgetting yourself.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so,” you said, staring at the memory. You had an idea about it for later. Yes, a precious idea indeed. However, you’d just need to pay off your debt, first.

“Now to _your_ memories, MC. No use wallowing in the past, unless it is _yours_ that I get to view, of course.” They dragged you out of the memory even though you wanted to stay. “I just can’t _wait_ to see all the fascinating things you’ve done in your miraculously short lifespan, magician.” The background orchestra faded away as you two emerged from the memory, already a few feet away from where you had begun. “Magician, did we move?”

“It’s a trick I use so we can make progress while viewing memories.” You explained curtly. You honestly were scared of what they were going to choose. “Progress is always important, y’know?”

“Yes, I know,” they tapped on your shoulder. “Now, do tell me why we’re still viewing my memories when you said you’d show me yours. Be a good magician and show me you’re trying to hide.” You just hated it when they did that.

“I’m not trying to _hide_,” you lied, tilting your head to the side. “I’m simply… what’s the word… hmm, I guess we’ll just have to wait here until I find it.”

“You’re simply _stalling_, magician.” They surprised you by placing a thin hand on the side of your neck. You instantly became tense, something which displeased them a bit. They wanted to sigh upon seeing that they still had an effect of slight fear on you. Now their past mistakes were catching up to them. “I’m not judgmental, MC.” They truly weren’t. As a doctor, they weren’t judgmental. There was no room for judgment in the world of medicine. “So do keep your word.”

“Fine,” the rows of memories changed with flashing white lights in seconds. Now, they could see large windows of memories from _your_ life. Well, it was interesting, at least.

“Is this your first memory?” They rested a hand on your shoulder, bringing you in like a riptide.

“Tenderness? I wasn’t expecting _that_,” you wrapped your arm around their waist anyways, surprised they had made the first move for once. They could feel your hand burning into their side like hellfire when compared to their cold skin. “And where has _this_ Valdemar been hiding the whole time?”

“Don’t make me retract my actions, magician.” It was pretty clear that they weren’t going to be undoing any of their actions anytime soon. You finally saw what they were pointing to.

“I guess that’s my first memory,” you gazed at your former self waking up as a child to bright blue skies. Yes, it did seem very peaceful. “I didn’t know I could remember this much.”

“That’s not the one I’m interested in, though.” They led you along your own memories, walking past the ones they deemed insignificant.

You stared at the things that you seemed to have forgotten. Bits of pieces of your life were just there, floating in space, as if they were paintings to be hung up on a wall and taken down eventually for no good reason. Was this how Valdemar felt when you did this to them? Nostalgia seemed to overwhelm you a bit as you saw yourself meeting Asra, and your younger sister and you dancing alone in an abandoned building, and your former self wandering in a field of flowers with no purpose.

“Anyways, magician, _this_ is one of the ones that has seemed to intrigued me the most by far. Of course, I have other selections of your life I’d like to see after this,” they continued. Now that you had your self-awareness back, you could see which one they had picked. They spoke as if your life was a theater show, and they were picking out the best parts to view a second time.

“Son of a—_really?_” You stared at the pirate ship. “Val,” you turned to them, even though you were already too close for their comfort. “Come on. You have entire _decades_ to choose from, and you choose _this?”_ You pointed at the, likely, significant memory of indentured servitude. “You really are something.”

“Hmm, yes, I am a demon, MC, and we demons have our desires, like it or not.” You wanted to scoff as they stood still, waiting for you.

“If I ever become the Devil, I swear, I _will_ play that line against you.”

“Sure you will,” they snickered, knowing that you weren’t one to abuse your power like a tyrant. “Are you going to lead me in? Seems like the proper thing to do, MC, since you are the benevolent host of these memories.” They tilted their head, showing that sadistic smile of theirs. This was the wrong time to be sadistic, though, and they would soon find that out the hard way.

“I’ll get you for this;” no you wouldn’t. At worst, you’d just see their worst memories as well.

“Sure you will, my dear. And when you do, do let me know so I can observe how you ‘got me back for this’.” They were the absolute _ruler_ of mockery; that was one thing for certain. “Go on, magician.” They cooed at you, whispering into your ear lowly. “Show me.” You had to look away as you felt their ruby eyes just dig into your face, observing and noting down any expression they could.

You shoved them into the portal to your memory. It was awfully rude of you. They gasped with pleasurable surprise when you brought them face-to-face with a human skull hanging off of a wooden post by a moonlit port, holding down their head with their own hair so they _had_ to look at the skull directly in the sockets. Yes, you would have made an awfully successful and _cruel_ pirate, if you only had the chance. Those weren’t your aspirations, though.

“My, magician, so forward,” they commented. They’d never admit it, but they were turned on a bit by hair-pulling and the way you absolutely man-handled them. Ah, they just loved it when you were rough with them. “Courting me in such a way, however, isn’t going to be successful.”

You pulled them back upwards. They swore, if you kept pulling on their hair, they might _actually_ design human sex organs onto their body just for you. You let go soon enough, though. Maybe it was a bit too soon. They felt the loss of your presence, giving a glance backwards to see where you were. No, you were at their side instead, as they almost always were. They stared at you.

“I thought you were interested in the actual memory,” you tilted your head, smiling up at them. It seemed that you were trying to get a rise out of them.

“You’re not going to be able to elicit any action from me by pushing me in front of a skull, magician.” They shrugged, “skulls are normal in my field of work. In fact, I much enjoy them.”

_The night shone on, regardless of your and Valdemar’s unlucky presence. A younger version of you, with ragged breathing, emerged from a hilltop. You were holding what seemed to be a ransom note, gods, it was a ransom note. You saw the ship. Oh, if only the situation were different; you would’ve admired the elegant beauty of the ship. _

“Oh, this is certainly going to be interesting,” they hadn’t seen you panting yet.

“Heh, sure it’ll be.” You didn’t want to spoil the surprise, after all, so limiting commentary was the best thing to do.

_ Clean, perfect wood curved inwards to a sharp front, with tall sails that seemed to reach to the skies above. The lights shone with such a warm, golden hue from the thin windows. They were almost so enchanting that you could’ve forgotten about the cannons next to each individual window. Yes, it was a peaceful scene, for now, at least. _

_ You walked along the winding docks, which swung around tiny but deep pools of water. You had slowed down slightly, but the anxiety was still in your step. You came closer to the ship and found that it was larger than you even imagined. _

“Aw, were you _scared?”_ They stared at your younger self. You both had followed your past form to the current situation.

“Wait.” You instructed them.

_“Hey jackasses! Open up!” You shouted while holding up the note above your head. _

“You truly _never_ change, do you?” Valdemar mumbled in amazement as you stared straight upwards to the wooden planks slowly lowering themselves to the port. “Glad to know you still have courage, though.”

“Glad to see that you’re still very condescending, Valdemar.” You played their remark back to them, reflecting their energy like a mirror. They just loved it when you fought back.

_ “Who goes there?” A loud voice shouted from above the deck, echoing across the empty waves. _

_ “You’re such a cliché,” you muttered to yourself, hoping that they did indeed hear you say it. “I’m Leilani’s older sister. Did you not see the note?” _

_ A younger girl then popped her head over the deck. She looked delighted to see you. Her eyes were just like yours; full of hope and a bit of mischief, almost the exact same way you looked at Valdemar. She waved and you instantly knew that they weren’t _serious_ pirates. No, these must’ve been amateurs. Silhouettes danced on the deck until a person finally revealed their face. _

_ “MC!” Your sister called out to you. “You came! Wait. You came. That’s dumb, go back right now.” _

“I can see that your speaking habits have rubbed off on your younger sister.” Valdemar noted, staring at her.

“Will you just shut up and enjoy the memory already?” You sighed and pointed up to the second woman. “Recognize her?”

_“I told you she’d come for you,” her sharp features shone against the golden hues. You couldn’t help but feel your heart swell at her beauty. _

_ “MC, go back home right now!” Your sister demanded. _

_ “No,” you stated. You were much calmer than you were expected to be. You paced up the wooden planks, reaching the top and staring at the woman with absolute fury in your eyes. “And who would _you_ be?” _

“Wow, feisty.” They whispered loudly into your ear.

“Shut up, or I will gag you.” You threatened them. They knew it was an empty threat, though, causing their next cheeky response. 

“I’d like to see you _try_,” they cooed back at you, smirking without a single trace of a blush on their face.

“You radiate such power-bottom energy. You know that, right?”

“Magician, I have no idea what a _power-bottom_ is,” they sighed. “But I assure you that I always remain in control of my situations, as well as my subjects.”

“I knew you’d say that.” You earned a scoff from them. 

_ “I should be asking _you_ that question, dearie,” she replied with a smug tone in her voice. She sounded a little like somebody you both knew. _

They recognized her. It was the abusive pirate, and she spoke nearly in the exact same language as they did. “My, I’m definitely noticing a pattern.” They were… surprised. You really never _did_ change, did you? They were concerned. They were finally concerned. “I…”

“Regretting something already, Valdemar?” You asked them directly. “The most hilarious part hasn’t even started yet.” You had no idea how you two could go from flirting openly to dealing with emotional trauma, of all things.

“Hmm… that does seem interesting.” They were now trying to hide their humiliation from the mistake. It was all they could do, in all honesty.

_“I am MC, eldest of my house.” You weren’t going to mention that your parents had the Plague at the moment. “I am Leilani’s older sibling. I demand that you give her back to my family this instant.” _

“My, you sound so _self-assured_,” they commented on your language. They did like it when you spoke like that.

_“My, you sound _so_ self-assured,” she commented, pulling out a knife. You sucked in a breath, unable to hide slight fear. _

You snickered at the parallelism of the statements, eliciting a surprised gaze from Valdemar for a short moment. Really, was this the time to be laughing? But then again, laughing was better than shooting a death glare at them.

_ “And yet you do not know who I am. But I do suppose that should be saved for later.” She walked towards you with a knife. You stepped back. _

_ “I have your money.” You motioned for Leilani to stand behind you. She did, of course, out of a bit of fear from the knife. That damned knife. You pulled out a sack of gold from your pocket and held it out for her. _

_ She grabbed it from your hand. “My,” she poured the gold into her hand. “It seems that you’re short.”_

_ “No I’m not,” you were very close to losing it. “I counted it thrice myself.”_

_ “Welp,” she picked up five coins from her hand and tossed them over the boat. You heard their plopping into the ocean, feeling your jaw drop at the audacity. “It seems that you are _now_.” _

“MC, I know this may come across as a bit rude, but how did you _ever_ fall for such a… disgusting human?” They pointed at her clever features.

“I have _no_ idea.” You mumbled, clearly seeing the mistake again was… eye-opening for you. “But I know that I’m not repeating a mistake with you.” They couldn’t help but smile at your soft remarks.

_ “How shall you ever repay me?” The pirate asked. It seemed that her crew was… already asleep. Or whatever. Maybe they were watching from a corner. “Perhaps with your body?” She rolled her eyes over your figure, masked by the night. _

“Again, disgusting.” Valdemar stated.

_ “Try better to hide your lust, pirate. One may think you belong in a brothel.” _

“I’ll admit: that was a nice retort.”

“Oh my gods, just watch the memory already,” you laughed as well. “But it was a good one, wasn’t it?”

_You felt a sting on your cheek. She had cut you. Blood trickled down your face in a single, slow drop. The red shone in the moonlight. _

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that part,” you muttered lowly.

“Disgusting.” They abhorred her at this point. How _dare_ she?

“You’ve said that three times now.” You reminded them calmly.

“I am fully aware of that fact, MC.” They sounded calm, but in such a deadly way.

_“I’d advise you to not insult me again if you’d like to see the light of day again, MC.” _

_ “Leilani,” you muttered, turning to her. “Go home.” _

_ “What? And leave you here with… _that?_” She pointed at the pirate, not hiding her slight disgust as well as to her character. _

_ “Yes. Just go.” Your voice was softer than usual, and you looked a bit disappointed in yourself. _

“Did you… actually?” They couldn’t hide their concern with this part. No, they just couldn’t. They weren’t above murder, but they were _definitely_ above sexual assault. Really, it was the one crime that had _no_ justification at all, in any situation. Theft? Justified by poverty. Murder? It was self defense. But sexual assault? There was no redemption. 

“What the? No.” You sounded like you were insulted by the very thought of bending over and being complicit, although you could see that you had no choice in the… scenario.

_“But—“ _

_ “Just leave, Leilani! Just go already!” You turned your back to the pirate fully, pushing your sister off the ship. “Just go!” Leilani, your genius sister, pulled out a knife of her own. You held a hand up. The pirate watched with intrigue. “Nope, put the knife away.” _

_ “I’m not leaving you.” She had such a strong sense of loyalty that it impressed even you. _

_ “Sure you aren’t. You know why? Because I’ll be right back. Now put the knife away.” You scolded her. _

_ “I’m getting bored, MC, was it?” She yawned. You noticed the gold was already gone from your sight._

_ You grabbed the knife from your sister’s hand. You shoved her off the ship, watching her tumble and land harshly on the port. You felt so bad about it, but she obviously wasn’t going to leave. You kicked off the wooden planks connecting you and the port. There. Now she had no way back up. But the problem was that you had no way back down. _

“Oh my.”

You had no response to that.

_ “Not bored anymore, are you?” You questioned. “Now, if you want the ‘payment’ you just threw away, I’ll become an indentured servant under you.” _

_ “You just stole a human product from me, MC.” She smiled cruelly. “You’ll have to beg me.” _

_ You felt like you wanted to vomit. “Please?” Was all you could spit out. She looked unimpressed. _

_ “That was pathetic.” Her voice was cold. “But it seems that you’ll let your pride take your family away from you, so I’ll just be on my merry way down this ship and back to Leilani, who _still_ hasn’t gone away.” _

_ “No! Wait,” you sucked in a cold breath and put your knife away. You knew Leilani was so loyal that she would stick around anyways. But now, you needed to think of something else. You needed to seem sincere. Pride was never worth it. “You want me to beg? Fine, I’ll do it.” _

Valdemar watched with an odd feeling in their chest. Well, you at least sounded pretty begging. But this whole scene was just so _wrong_. It was utterly _violating_. They made a mistake. They made a huge mistake. They shouldn’t be seeing this, no, for this was too personal, and now they were in too deep in their own ditch to ever be able to climb out.

You, on your knees, before another, was _not_ something they wanted to see. Oh, your eyes shone too brightly with those slight tears in the corners of your eyes. No, this felt too wrong. Your hands were clasped together like you were praying, but there was _no _god in this world, for god didn’t exist where you were, at her mercy. They felt possessiveness and anger overcome their senses for a short but lasting moment which seemed like eternity.

“Magician,” they murmured, noticing how the pirate placed a knife against your throat as your lips continued to move in the forbidden prayer. The pirate was _clearly_ enjoying this. “I…” they couldn’t find the words for it. They just couldn’t. They felt the words become stuck in their throat, which was an unusual and uncommon feeling.

“It’s fine.” You sighed. “It’s in the past, isn’t it?”

“No, but _this_ is… utterly outrageous.” You could hear the fire in their voice when they said it.

“I’m sure you’ve done similar things to similar people. The only thing that makes me special is your romantic attraction to me.” Your voice was now much colder. It sounded like stone; each word was forced from your mouth. They were taken aback by your cynical approach this time. But you weren’t wrong. “I know.”

“We aren’t strangers anymore, are we?” They remarked as they tried their best to make their voice comforting. “You may be right in some sense, but you’re completely wrong. I’d never do something so… perverted.”

“Don’t you get some sort of sexual gratification from others’ pain?” You poked yet another hole in their argument. “There’s no shame in admitting that you two are similar.”

“I refuse to be compared to such an ugly being that would dare to _hurt_ you, MC.” They explained as best as they could. “I simply don’t want to be the one to hurt you, without permission.”

You sighed. Okay, you reasoned, it was a bit unfair to compare them to her. Though there were striking similarities, there were complete differences that you couldn’t just ignore and brush off. It would be unfair to Valdemar to do so, and it would just be bad taste. And you had known a bit about bad taste. They didn’t know how to comfort you in the moment, but the memory took over again.

_The pirate then tackled you to the ground, a hand slowly reaching down your abdomen. Her fingers ran down your torso, you could feel her cold fingers through your shirt. Your breath stopped with terror. Your body froze itself immediately, but then you reacted. _

_ “Stop,” you growled. “And don’t you dare,” you snarled at them, pulling out your knife. _

_ “Oh, what’re you going to do, fight me? You? In all of your weakness, and in all of my strength?” You pushed her off and stood up like a tree. You held the knife to your chest. _

_ “I refuse to have my body defiled,” you stared at her straight in the eyes. She saw you were serious, but wanted to push it. “I would rather die.” _

_ “You wouldn’t dare.” _

_ You didn’t need words for this next part. Slowly, but steadily, you pushed the knife into your chest, directly above your heart. It now penetrated the top layer of your skin, drawing some blood. You felt like you were burning in your chest. Your entire body screamed at you to stop; even your arms were shaking, begging you to stop hurting yourself already. It was a pathetic attempt of getting control. Slowly, the blade dipped deeper. _

“Gods, magician,” they weren’t squeamish at _all_, but this was something new, and not in a good way.

_ “Stop!” She had a hand on the knife, trying to pull it away from you. “Stop, okay, fine. Fine. Indentured servitude is okay with me for maybe… a year.” _

_ “One month.” Your eyes were not kind, nor were they compromising. “You nearly defiled me. I am only staying on this ship with you for one month, and you can’t change that.” She had no idea how you managed to get the upper hand. _

_ “Fine.” She rolled her eyes. “Now give me the knife.” _

_ “No.” You refused, putting it away in a pocket. “It might come in handy sometime.” _

_ All she could do was shoot you a glare. _

_ “_Let me see your chest.”

“Um.” You gave them a skeptical look. “Really?”

“Come now, did it leave a scar? I won’t force you, but you must tell me if it scarred.” You had no idea _why_ you must’ve told them, but alright. One thing was for certain, though: you weren’t lifting up your shirt for them.

“No.” You were amazed at how you didn’t scar from any of your earlier experiences either. “It recovered quickly enough.”

“Good,” they held your hand with caution as you two stepped out of the memory. Were they comforting you? It was nice enough. “Now, tell me honestly, magician, is that human alive right now?” Their voice had extra venom laced in it.

“Never plan a murder out loud, Valdemar.” You warned them, although you knew they weren’t one to listen. “But no. I ended her.” My, your hands weren’t so _delicate_ now, were they? But that was a good thing, they thought, that she was dead. Otherwise, they would’ve ended her themselves.

“You must show me how _you_ could ever do such a thing,” they were skeptical that you were capable of murder. They themselves knew what it took, being who they were, and _you_ did not seem like one of the people who could’ve worked in the dungeons without going insane. “I hardly believe you, even though you are an honest human.”

“Why? Don’t believe I’m capable of murder?” You quipped, dragging them out of the memory this time. “Or is it because you’ve never met an honest person before?” It hardly sounded like a question. It sounded more like an accusation.

“In my thousands of years, I have met hundreds of loyal and honest humans, MC.” They were being quite honest by saying that, it’s just that they had never met somebody like _you_ in a thousand years, so consider yourself lucky. “You simply, to me, do not meet any of the standard requirements to qualify as being capable of _murder_.”

“Well, you should know that I’m _fully _capable, Val,” you two were now back on the wooden pathway surrounded by your memories.

“Then I’d like to see _that_ memory of yours next, MC,” don’t get them wrong, they _were_ tempted by the moving image of you with some restraints around your wrists, but that didn’t appeal to them as much as what you were supposedly capable of doing. “Go on, before I select _this_ lovely one to view.” They pointed at a rather heated scene.

“Okay,” you pulled them away from the sex scene. Yeah, murder was definitely better; ten out of ten, according to you, at least. “You wanted to see it,” you shrugged, “so don’t blame me if it gets a little bloody.”

“You _do_ know that I love it so when there’s blood present.” They loved how you just glared at them with such ferocity. “What is _that_ death glare, MC?” They questioned. “Perhaps you’re flirting?”

“You are the weirdest person I have ever met.” You two continued walking down the pathway.

“I don’t think that _I’m_ the oddest of this pair,” they mumbled lowly. It was under their breath, but just loud enough for you to hear them. When you shot them a glare, they motioned to how your hand had already instantly interlaced with their own. “By far, it isn’t me, magician.”

“Yeah, sure, because feeling attraction for you is _so odd_, Valdemar.” You kissed their hand. It was an odd mannerism of yours. They truly hadn’t met anyone who had done the same, they thought.

“In all honesty,” they saw a glimpse of a memory of you and Asra. “I think your attraction to me is very unordinary. You’re a statistical outlier.” They spoke like an expository speech speaker; it was actually very funny.

“Then just be glad that I’m _you’re_ statistical outlier,” you smiled when you saw the happy shock on their face. Their eyebrows were pinned together and their eyes wide, but they had a smile on their face. It wasn’t an unwelcomed surprise. “Hey… I don’t think I’ve seen you make that expression yet,” behind you, a memory of you in a bar fight passed by. “It’s really cute.”

“Are you trying to _deter_ me from showing any signs of adoration, MC?” They asked you, although they kept their expression on. Instead, they only tilted their head. “Oh well, I guess I must be inclined to return the compliment. You’re very ‘cute’ as well, magician.”

You could feel a light tint on your cheeks. They smiled with wide eyes and a sadistic streak, obviously happy that their words had such an immediate effect on you.

“You’re just adorable, MC,” they whispered into your ear, even though they kept walking as they normally would. It was like having a devil over your shoulder. “I would love to ravish you gently, my love.” Ah, yes. You instantly knew that they were the type of person, no, _demon_, to be into ASMR. “Wait a moment,” their back straightened like a rod of steel. “What is _that?”_ They pointed a long finger at a window.

It was a large window. They didn’t want to go into it since your privacy mattered, apparently, but they were curious as to what happened. They stared at it with fascination, then with slight disgust. Now it was you who could see their every emotion and thought just from the song their face sang. Oh, now you could understand what they were so disgusted at.

It was an abusive memory. Of course, they couldn’t hear anything since they weren’t _inside_ the memory, but they stood there anyways, stuck in space, seemingly. It was that _pirate_ they so detested slapping you. Hard. Then, when you tried to walk away, she grabbed your wrist with ferocity and pulled you into a forced kiss. It was unsettling how after a second you just melted into it anyways.

“I…” you were stuck staring at the scene as well. “It was a dark time.”

“I’m sure it was.” They managed to tear their eyes away from the window. “I absolutely _detest_ domestic abuse,” they seemed to growl at the moving picture.

You knew their glare was directed at the pirate, but if their glare was directed at _you_, oh, no, you would’ve absolutely shat your pants by now. When they turned their gaze back to you again, there was still a bit of that animosity and rage left in their eyes. The second they looked at you, nearly glaring, you felt like you could’ve instantly died. But then their expression changed to something softer.

“You don’t deserve to be treated in such a way by somebody you _trust_, MC. I do hope you know that..” They traced their thumb along the back of your hand. “And I’m terribly sorry this has happened to you.” They didn’t need to point to the scene. “And what did you do afterwards?”

“Well, let me just show you,” you dragged them into the next window, immersing yourself in the silence of the night. 

“Oh, this should be fun.”

_It was supposedly a nice, candle-lit night. On the deck of a ship, in an abandoned port, nobody could see or hear either of you. Of course, that was the appeal of the whole thing. The idea of secrecy and being completely unknown was perfect, especially for a young couple such as yourselves. Of course, there were a couple of downfalls to that as well. Nobody could hear you scream. _

_ “I’m ending this,” you stated, hand immersed in your pocket just in case. Yes, you still had used knives, but of course, they were better than before. “Whatever we have.” _

_ “Oh?” She pinched her eyebrows together, standing up from her chair. “And just when I had prepared dinner for us under this lovely starry night.” She sighed, but wasn’t disappointed. “And why are you making the largest mistake of your life?” _

_ “Because I don’t want to be in a domestically abusive cycle for the rest of my life, that’s why!” You were the first to shout. _

_ “Woah, watch your tone, sweetie,” she cooed. _

_ “Don’t be so condescending,” you growled at her. “I’m leaving, and you can’t stop me.” _

_ “And I don’t suppose I could convince you to stay with a magical night of sorts, could I?” She raised an eyebrow, eliciting a response of mock-vomit from you. _

“Oh my,” they pointed at her, and then back at you. “Did you two…”

“Yes,” you hissed, putting your head in your hands.

_ “No. I mean it when I saw I’m done.” _

_ “Fine. Leave. Have fun with loneliness,” she growled. _

_ You took a deep breath and turned around. You took a few steps off the ship. True, there were a ton of memories on it, but those memories weren’t the best. You were almost at the end of the deck when you felt a sudden pain in your chest. It wasn’t heartache, no, this was much worse. You looked down and saw your chest become red. Thick and sudden red flowered throughout your white shirt. _

“Magician, is that an a—“

_ You saw an arrowhead poking out of the tip of your chest. Behind you, she was holding a crossbow. And she had more arrows to shoot. She released two more just to make sure you were done for. Of course she had to. You fell to the ground soon after, feeling the cold wood against your side. _

_ “Regretting it yet, love?” She stepped over you, staring down at you with a sense of imperial tyranny. “Or are you still fine alone?” _

_ You couldn’t say anything but stare up at her with cold, barley blinking eyes. Why was it so cold? _

_ “I can stitch you right up right now, if you’d like,” she sang, holding out a hand which was just mockingly out of your reach. “But there is a catch,” she had a crazy smile. “Say you won’t ever leave.” _

_ “How do you,” you wheezed, “expect me to say that,” you felt like your body was on fire. One arrow through the waist, one in the back, and one in your side was enough to make you want to die right then and there. “When I have an arrow through my lung?”_

_ “You’re right,” she hummed, then bent over to you. She tore the arrow out of your back, causing you to scream but then bite down on your lip to soften the sound. _

_ You took out your knife and stabbed her through the chest before she could completely get rid of the arrow. She shrieked from the pain. You pushed her off of yourself, and by doing so, you pushed the knife even deeper into her chest. You were too engulfed by your own anger to notice the pain at this point. She stared down at you with wide eyes. _

_ You felt your jaw lock as you whispered into her ear. “You should have killed me when you had the chance.” You pulled the knife out and slit her throat cleanly. _

_ “You bitch.” She spat. _

_ “Watch your language,” you cooed back at her. Hey, if she was allowed to be patronizing, you were too. “Are those truly your last words? Fine, then. Suits you perfectly.” _

_ She died. In a few seconds. Her body ended up falling next to yours, staring up at the sky side by side with you. Oh, how poetic. You slowly got up, not wanting to pull out the arrows to preserve yourself. You sighed, knowing full well that you weren’t capable of getting up yourself. No, you needed help. _

_ “Asra,” you were staring up at the stars and dark sky. “Ugh, I can’t even get up on my own, this is horrible.” You grumbled. _

_ “Oh, and what do we have here!” Oh, Jesus on a firecracker, why did it have to be them. “MC! I see you there! You look so pathetic!”_

“What is Vulgora doing in your memory?” They asked.

“Oh yeah, they came.” You realized what you had said, then turned to Valdemar. They were staring at you with the wide eyes of a terrorized civilian. “Not in that way.”

“Oh thank the _gods_—“

_ “Hi, Vulgora,” you sighed. The pain was beginning to come back again, making everything feel horrible again. “And what would you be doing here?” _

_ “I smelled your blood.” They laughed, voice ringing out over the sea. Gods, they were giving you a headache. “And what would you be doing? Dying? Hah! Imagine that.” _

_ They stood over you now. Well, it was very, very obvious that you held no chance against them. You just stared up at them with a sense of apathy and coldness. It was surprising, actually, to them. They finally found somebody who wasn’t afraid of them. _

_ “Don’t try touching me,” you struggled to make out. “Nadia will definitely notice that I’m gone.” _

_ “You think I’m stupid or something? Duh! She’s going to notice that you’re dead!” They shouted. “But what happened here? This looks interesting! Lover’s quarrel gone wrong?”_

_ “Hah, I guess you can say that’s what it was.” You grumbled, wishing they would just go away. Wait, you still needed help, though. You asked reluctantly, with extreme hesitance, “can you help me?” _

_ They stared at you with a large smile and large eyes. Staring is all that they seemed to do for a few moments of your agony. “MC,” they smiled even wider, if that was possible. “I thought you’d never ask!” They stepped towards you. You swore their gauntlet reaching towards you was meant to purposely hurt you even more. “Can’t you pull yourself up, weakling?” _

_ “I have multiple arrows puncturing my body,” your voice was flat as you stared at their clawed hands. “What do you think?” _

_ “MC!” Another voice came in. Your eyes shot to the corner of your vision. _

_ “Oh, hi, Asra,” you recognized him. _

_ Without another word, he ran towards you and shoved Vulgora away from you. Vulgora, surprised, was sent flying across the room. They landed roughly on the deck of the ship, near your dead ex-abuser. No, they weren’t pleased at all. _

_ “Hey! I was helping, for once!” They protested. _

_ He didn’t pay them any mind as he threw his body over your own, being careful not to actually touch you. Within a few seconds, you two were back at the shop, thanks to his teleporting. _

_ “Julian!” Was the last thing he shouted before the memory seemed to end. _

“So,” you drew out the vowel. “That’s what happened.” They stared at you for a moment, head tilted to the side. Their eyebrows were pinched together. You just loved staring into their red eyes, even when they were confused. 

“You’re telling me that _that_ doctor was the one to heal you _properly_, MC?” The memory started itself over again as you took them out of it. “Unbelievable,” they scoffed, crossing their arms. “When he worked for _me_, he couldn’t even focus on anything but his _leeches_ and _morals_, and his so-called _ethical values_.” You snickered.

“You’re beginning to look awfully jealous, Valdemar.” You teased them, but you weren’t very satisfied with their response until they added something to it.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” they cut you off, changing the subject. “Did it leave a scar?”

“You must love asking that question,” you two continued to walk down the pathway. “No, it didn’t.”

“I find that to be very fortunate for you, MC.” They kept holding your hand, humming to you slightly. They had a peaceful smile on their face. “Yes, very fortunate.”

“And may I ask why?” Your voice was concerned, a bit. But you weren’t really expecting what they said next.

“I find that scars remind subjects—ah, I mean people—of their past traumas, which makes healing so much more difficult, for humans, especially.” They motioned to where the arrow used to be a few years ago. “Yes, so it’s very, _very_ fortunate for you to escape unscarred.”

“I never really thought of it that way,” you said after a moment. You noticed that their fingers had begun to trace patterns along your skin again. It was a nice habit to get accustomed to, you thought as you felt yourself begin to smile.

“I am impressed that you managed to stab her,” they continued. “I haven’t seen such ferocity in years.”

“I take that having your patients strapped to tables didn’t allow them to fight back as much as you’d like, Valdemar.” You just had to say that.

“Dear,” they raised an eyebrow. “I think it is paramount for you to know that I give my subjects the chance to fight back before strapping them down to tables. Truly, I had only begun to install straps onto the tables because some other doctors had claimed it _easier_ when subject didn’t squirm.” They looked a bit disappointed in those doctors. “But no. I _love_ it when they try to fight back.” They gave you a suggestive look.

“You know what? I can completely believe that.” You muttered. “But for some reason you enjoy being pinned down.”

“Preposterous.” Was the only thing they said. They said it like they were spitting it out. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” They added later.

“Only you are able to make me so,” you had to pause to think of the proper word. “Energetic so quickly.”

“Save it for later, then,” they murmured, knowing already that you planned on pushing them against the wooden railing and doing god knows what to their throat.

“Oh, and why should I?” You cooed up at them.

“Because you’re hungry now, aren’t you?” They seemed to know your body better than you did yourself. You were surprised. You hadn’t even realized.

“Curse you, how did you know?” You said.

“Your stomach growled multiple times already.” You were so embarrassed when they said that.

“Alright, fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay safe! Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you'd like, see y'all next time (which should be relatively soon because I have more time now).


	27. The Promise Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally give Valdemar the promise ring from your realm by taking them to the perfect place. Of course, the ring brings a few unexpected perks, which they take advantage of later. They seem to enjoy it enough, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some soft content ahead.

_ “Only you are able to make me so,” you had to pause to think of the proper word. “Energetic, so quickly.” _

_ “Save it for later, then,” they murmured, knowing already that you planned on pushing them against the wooden railing and doing god knows what to their throat. _

_ “Oh, and why should I?” You cooed up at them. _

_ “Because you’re hungry now, aren’t you?” They seemed to know your body better than you did yourself. You were surprised. You hadn’t even realized. _

_ “Curse you, how did you know?” You said. _

_ “Your stomach growled multiple times already.” You were so embarrassed when they said that. _

_ “Alright, fine.”_

“Your sense of hearing must be very sharp, then.” You didn’t exactly know how to comment while eating with them. If anything, it was still a bit awkward, even though it seems like you had known them for a while. They hummed, as if there were something on their mind that they didn’t want to tell you.

“Yes, it is.” They replied. You knew they didn’t normally eat, and that they were just humoring you, but watching them consume food was really interesting. They just looked like they were dissociating in the distance while punishing the food with their teeth for not being good enough. “My acute sense of hearing is actually the reason I was able to overhear your little tussle with Chase in my dungeons, MC.”

“Oh yeah, that.” You laughed shortly before remembering that the body you were in now wasn’t truly yours. You were still in your realm. Your body was still in their dungeons, along with theirs. “Um, about that.”

“Don’t fret, MC,” you swore, they ate like a psychopath. Every time they swallowed it was _extremely_ noticeable by the swell in their thin throat. “Nobody will find the bodies.” You were a bit startled at that. “And I don’t place any of the blame on you at all, so you won’t have to help me clean up after we return to the normal realm.”

“Oh. I can help you sanitize your dungeons afterwards, if you’d like,” even though that wasn’t what you were going to talk about. Spending time with them was all you wanted.

“Thank you, MC, that would be very much appreciated.” They had their typical peaceful expression. It was like they were enjoying life just pass by, even though their jaw clearly was just _biting down_ on whatever it could. “However, I can tell from my senses of observation that there is more you’d like to discuss than sanitization. What is it?”

You nearly snorted on your food. “That’s one way to put it,” you rubbed your head. “It really is,” you muttered to yourself. You spat it out soon enough, they thought. “When we get back, is my body going to still be, you know, hurting?” You were referring to the stab wound.

They tilted their head. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be a bit more specific about _hurting_, MC. I’m not one to truly believe in hysteria. It’s the most absurd ‘disease’ I’ve heard of.” They were starting to rant about ‘fake doctors’ who ‘didn’t know anything’ and lacked ‘common sense and dignity’. “Truly, it’s just a way for sleezy male humans to get away with harassment.” 

“Val, I’m talking about how I got stabbed in the leg.” Oh, that made more sense.

“Oh, yes, that,” they said, tossing out the previous discussion entirely. “Well, I’m afraid that yes, you will still be in pain from your stab wound, magician.” They didn’t exactly look _happy_ about it. They felt another wave of odd possessiveness wash over them. They _hated_ Chase as much as you, if not more. That stab wound of yours was just another reason to justify their soon-coming wrath. “I can give you some painkillers to dull the pain, though.”

“That is very kind of you,” you smiled. The wooden pathway really was quite a lovely place to have a lunch. The leaves swayed lightly in your realm as the treetops and canopies barely stood at your knees. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” they had their soft expression again, all the hate for Chase having been washed away. “Anything for you, MC.”

Well, you _could_ have picked up on the innuendo, but there were other things on your mind at the moment. You fingered your pocket, and yes, the promise ring was still there, cold and stagnant. “What do you think of the concepts of promises and loyalty?”

They nearly spat out their tea. They placed the teacup down, and with a single shallow inhale, they spat out a word: “why?” Okay, they clearly had trust issues, and those issues ran _deep_.

“Oh, you know: introspection and all of that.” The _real_ reason was because you wanted to know if they’d appreciate the promise ring, but you couldn’t just ask them ‘hey, what’re your thoughts on pacts of loyalty?’ No, that would’ve ended absolutely horribly. It wasn’t a marriage, anyways. It was more like an oath swearing undying loyalty for each other. Wait a minute—

“I think that loyalty is something difficult to find in humans. And promises with actual honor and proper execution are nearly impossible to come by with humans.” they mused. “Yes, loyalty is a _very_ rare trait indeed. You go against _one_ arbitrary rule of morality and they _suddenly_ can’t seem to simply be in your presence any longer.” They then saw your raised eyebrow. “Of course, you humans are also very ephemeral, so any loyalty isn’t very useful, don’t you know? Have you considered that?”

“I guess you can put it that way,” okay, maybe the ring wasn’t the best idea, at the moment.

“However, there are always those very few, very uncommon, and very rare statistical outliers, such as yourself.” They shot you a wink and you could see their sharp teeth in the corner of their smirk. You felt like your jaw wanted to drop. “Yes, very rare indeed. So if it were loyalty from _you_, which I believe I already have, then I think it would be very advantageous for me to possess it.”

“You really need to work on how you tell people you appreciate them,” you placed a hand on your forehead. They were the definition of contradicting. They were a complete mess in love, although they would never admit such a thing. “Really. One would think your affections and efforts to win me over are just for some material purpose.”

“No,” they were quick to reassure you. “No, of course not. There is nothing that you can do that I cannot, aside from some of your magic, so trust me, there is nothing more I can take from you, or aim to take from you,” they didn’t think the magical difference was too important. “You truly do mean quite a bit to me. The only thing I don’t understand is why you’re so _insecure_ about your place in my heart. Need _I_ prove my loyalty for you, magician?”

“I wouldn’t say _that_, Valdemar.”

“Then we are at a mutual understanding, then.” They ended that topic very quickly, you noticed. It was a neat, concise way to wrap things up. 

“You would be a _great_ debater.” You went to complimenting them afterwards immediately.

“Yes, I’ve been told so by you on other occasions, MC.” They sighed. “But truly, if the topic of loyalty means _so_ much to you,” they snaked their hand over to yours and pulled it towards themselves with the quickness of lightning, causing you to lean over the table slightly. “I _do_ so adore you. I would kill for you.” As if they needed a reason to kill. They were a very smart demon, of course, and kissed your hand slowly, all while making eye contact with you. They didn’t blink once at all. “In fact, I would even go as far as to kill Chase _for_ you.”

“If I don’t get there first,” you corrected them, pulling your hand away from them. “Revenge _does_ taste rather sweet.”

“Yes, I suppose it does.” They did agree with that. Prolonged vengeance, of course, did feel the best. “Are you one for torture?” They were curious. Although they didn’t think you had the stomach for it, they could see traces of sadism in your attitude and actions.

“Depends on what you mean,” you didn’t exactly plan on being their next subject. “Try to pin me down and I _swear_ I’ll—”

“I know, I know,” they stopped you. Experimenting on you would be such a waste of magical material. “You’ll burn me, or something similar. I view experimentation on someone as rare as you would be wasteful.” Okay, great, now you were just an asset. They had to add something, of course. “But I know for certain that as bad as our little disagreements can become, you’d never truly hurt me.”

This time you nearly spat out your tea. “Why did you even have to _say_ that,” you knew they’d say _something_ to ruin the moment. “Of course I wouldn’t. I really like you. Why would I do that? It takes a lot for me to even dislike someone!”

They had an odd expression on their face. They felt like they were too soft inside; that their chest was doing something _incorrect_ by resurrecting what was left of their heart. It was such an odd feeling. Blood felt different in their veins. They felt like swooning when you said ‘I really like you’. It was a dream come true. It had been so long since somebody had said that to them.

“I really like you as well.” They smiled at you with that unreadable expression. “But you never answered my question,” they pushed on regardless of your show of tenderness. “Sadist?” They pointed at your face, knowing that their guess was a bit right, to some degree. Their sharp teeth were shown between their angular lips.

“How about we find out the next time I restrain you? Does that sound nice to you, Valdy?” It was just _too_ easy to turn the tables on them. Wait a minute, “Valdemar? You’re turning red.”

“I have… _no_ idea what you are talking about, MC,” their dark blush wasn’t going away anytime soon, though. They weren’t the best at flirting, were they? “But I’d like to see _you _in heat, for once, magician.”

“Sure, and I’m sure that _you’d_ be the sadist when it happens.” You knew their type, you supposed. You were just glad they were _nothing_ like your previous lovers. 

“You make being a sadist sound like a _bad_ thing, MC.” Their smirk was just too much. You felt yourself look away as you got up, pushing your chair in as a distraction. Your plate soon disappeared from sight, though. They had finished their food awfully quickly, though. They were just waiting with some patient face. The ring was still on your mind, though. “I was sure you’d enjoy my sadistic tendencies. Are they unwanted?”

“No, it’s not that.” You added it immediately, “can I go back to the Masquerade memory?” You asked them, automatically lacing your fingers with theirs. They were just so pretty when they looked at you with that surprise. Did they really think they weren’t desired?

“It all depends, magician. Which one?” They tilted their head to the side, staring down the now empty pathway. It seems that you had cleared your memories out of sight.

“The one where I forgot who you were.” You knew it must’ve been slightly painful for them, but it was the perfect place for you to make it up to them.

“Oh, yes, _that_ one.” They remarked, pondering why you would even want to see that again. You’ve already seen it once, after all. Maybe you wanted to take notes. “Go on, magician. See as much as you’d like.”

“Thanks,” their memories were now all around you. It still looked like strings of memories that weren’t quite in order. Ah, yes, it did look quite confusing, to a mortal mind. “Um, where?”

“Right this way, my pet.” They stood, expecting you to come along.

“_What_ did you just call me?” You raised your tone slightly.

“Hmm? Is there a problem with the name, pet?” You swore you were going to kill them. You didn’t know what to say. “No? I guess the name will have to stay, then, my dearest pet.”

“Alright, Valdy.” You cooed up to them. Their jaw went slack for a short moment. “Now tell me, my darling angel,” they were a _demon, _first of all, “where exactly is the Masquerade?” You pointed around at the memories.

“It’s right about,” they walked ahead of you, viewing the timeline of their life. It was quite an extensive timeline. Every memory was there, and they were grateful for it. “Here.” They pointed to the one of the dance.

“Perfect.”

Yes, the ring was still in your pocket. You felt its intricate silver brush against your thigh. Gods, how were you supposed to do this without cracking or making any inappropriate remarks? This was going to be impossible. How were they going to react? What if they didn’t like the ring and threw it away in front of your face? No, wait, no, it wasn’t like you were asking them to marry you, or anything. No, this is just a tiny show of how much you liked them, and that was all. That seems like the proper way. Now, the question was whether or not to kneel. 

With your hand interlaced with their cold one, you walked backwards into the memory, holding them behind yourself. You watched their peaceful expression remain stagnant. They didn’t seem to show any emotion in the face of sadness. It was odd to see such a reaction, actually. They sighed.

“Now, you must tell me, dear magician, why we are here again.” They stared at their past self standing on the veranda.

“I want to give you the dance that you missed out on all those years ago, Valdemar.” You swore you tried to keep it as secret as possible that you were going to give them something. You dragged them away from their past selves.

The thing with memories and settings was that it really depended on the person’s self-awareness, and how well they knew the area. Since Valdemar had been in the palace for quite some time, they knew all the support pillars and interior designs perfectly, thus showing in how the entire dance was perfect. Whatever they noticed was shown in high-definition focus, while any unnoticed things were blurred out of settings.

In normal human memories, when you walked out of a person’s focus range, things typically got blurry and unclear. Seas would just become large blue puddles that spanned out in uncertain corners and ridges. People would become haunting apparitions. But with Valdemar’s memory, everything was clear. It was uncanny. Every conversation was clearly heard, every detail was noticed, and most surprisingly of all, you could even see the details of the horizon.

“How can you remember things so well?” You asked.

“Well,” the music started behind them. “I am a very intelligent person, MC.”

“Intelligence doesn’t equate to a sharp memory.” You said. You were just stalling for the next song to start.

“Then let’s just say I have a very keen skill of observing everything around me. Nothing escapes my gaze, MC. Nothing.” They shot a glance to your pocket, and then commanded their eyes to meet your gaze in an intense stare. They smirked. Oh gods, they _knew_. “I know everything, MC. Everything.”

The next song began playing. The orchestra was _really_ good, wasn’t it? “If you know everything, then do you know if I may have this dance, Valdemar?”

They pretended to consider. “It’ll take some more persuasion, magician.” They smirked, their parted lips revealing their sharp teeth. “I don’t simply wear my heart out on my sleeve.” As if they even _had_ a heart. 

“Fine then,” you raised their hand to your mouth, kissing them lightly. You swore their smirk grew even wider with satisfaction. “My _dearest_ physician,” you then held their cold hand to your chest, directly over your heart. You could feel their icy fingertips spread freezing spikes of energy into your chest. “Your beauty is beyond compare; your intellect is above all others,” they soaked each of your words in slowly. Clearly, they were enjoying this. “Will you do the _honor_, my dearest, of having this dance with me?”

“Yes I shall, magician,” they took your other hand.

Were they trying to _prove_ something? Even in a peaceful and slow dance, they still had the urge to dominate everything. They led your every move and leaned in almost _too_ close for comfort. They were the definition of an invasion of space. They didn’t bother looking around at those other people, or your past selves fighting on the balcony. All they focused on was _you_. It was both romantic and intimidating.

“I’m really glad you said yes,” you had to crane your neck upwards. They seemed to dominate you height-wise as well.

“And miss out on this as a result? Never, dear.” They leaned in even closer, if that was possible. They were holding you like you were made of glass, like they were afraid that you would break. No, you weren’t breaking on them anytime soon. “No, this would simply be too bad a waste if I were to deny your request.”

“It was an edited request at best, but alright.” They dipped you. Their eyes dug holes into yours. You felt like they were staring into your soul, and still deciding on whether or not they’d like to keep it. The tempo finally changed to something much faster. “Oh, finally, _this_ is much better!” You exclaimed. It wasn’t like any of the people around you were going to notice, though. They weren’t real.

“Oh, is it?”

“Yes!”

You took the lead immediately. They nearly yelped when _you_ were the one to dip them. It brought up memories of the past Masquerade, and those memories were very controversial to them. It was a mix of pleasure and a bit of unwanted surprise. You manhandled them so _easily_. Well, it was because they were too light. You could easily pick them up, and they could do the same.

“This is unexpected,” they laughed as you dipped them. It was a genuine laugh, ringing like an unknown melody you couldn’t get enough of. “But it is a very welcomed surprise, magician.”

“Then maybe this should’ve been our first dance.” In the corner of your eye, you could see Julian getting drunk and dancing on a table. It was quite a sight.

“And I take it that you don’t like slow dances, then?” They asked, gasping when you leaned in to their neck.

“It’s not that,” you whispered into their ear. “It’s just that they leave a lot less room for adventure.” You bit at their neck, feeling their delicate green-gray skin between your teeth.

“Adventure, you say?” They purposefully stepped forwards, pushing you back and regaining dominance. “Oh, why didn’t you say so? I just _hate_ it when my subjects are bored.” They lied a little about that. They couldn’t care less about what their experiments thought. They leaned in and returned the favor, biting down on your neck. “I take it that I’m allowed to bite, correct?” It was their way of asking for consent, you supposed.

“Go on,” you said as your hand got tighter in anticipation. They felt your grip on their hand and shoulder, smiling with satisfaction. It was obviously going to leave a mark. You realized that when you felt the sting of their teeth become a bit overwhelming. Blood had trickled down your neck. “Are you a vampire or something?” You questioned them, feeling them suck on the blood from your neck.

“Forgive me, I simply _love_ the smell and taste of blood.” They added in a low whisper, “especially magician’s blood.” Their voice nearly dropped an entire octave. You shivered as a result. Their cold lips felt like a shocking contrast to your warm skin and blood. That lovely red color leaked from a gash in your neck.

“Watch yourself,” you didn’t want a repeat of last time. “Remember when you drank too much, Valdemar?” You felt them stop. You took that as the opportunity to grab their horn and push them backwards. They licked the blood from their lips with their tongue, giving you one of the most seductive looks you’ve seen in your life. Their eyes were half-lidded with a slight reddish tint adorning their high cheeks. You placed a hand over your neck, feeling your fingertips grow cold like icy water. Your small gash instantly closed. The music slowed. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I don’t see a problem with it,” they swayed, pushing themselves against you by pulling on your back. You lost a bit of your breath when they hummed along with the melody. You could feel the vibrations coming from their chest. “You are one of the most amazing humans I’ve met,” they kissed you on the neck where they last bit you. “I don’t think I’ve ever met somebody quite like you.”

“Oh, really?” You smiled, kissing them on their neck lightly as well. Thank the gods that none of the people in the memory were actually there. They would’ve been disturbed. “Go on.”

“You’re fishing for compliments, magician,” They continued regardless. “You are one of the most interesting humans I’ve met.” They spun you. “You’re quite charming when you don’t curse,” they got close to you again. “You’re not scared of me,” they smiled into your lips, nearly kissing you. “And you’re a warm person.”

“You can be as well, if you’d just choose to be.” You reminded them, feeling the steady rise and dip of their chest. “But I won’t try to change you. You’re beautiful the way you are.”

“Oh, MC,” they fake-swooned, earning an eye-roll from you. They could be hilarious if they wanted to be. “You’re beautiful as well.”

“Let me do this one thing, then,” you just happened to casually change the subject. “Come with me.”

“Oh, another adventure? By far, you really are the most surprising human I’ve met.” They followed you as you led them to the veranda. The memory still wasn’t over. It was funny; time truly was relative, even in the setting of a past memory. “Where would we be going?” They watched themselves bend you over the railing in such a menacing way.

“Come on, since I know you love the moonlight,” you stood up on the balcony. They stopped in their tracks, staring at you with a concerned gaze. “Oh, you won’t get hurt, promise.” Your hand was still interlaced with theirs. They didn’t seem to be going soon. “Just trust me.”

“I’m immortal, MC. Don’t think a silly fall will harm me.” They jumped onto the balcony railing with you.

“It’s just that last time we had a little fall, you were begging me to stop it.” You teased them.

“I wouldn’t say I was _begging_,” my, their pride really was out of control, wasn’t it? They could just become the Devil themselves. You raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Fine, I was begging.” They didn’t like to admit it.

“Good demon,” you cooed at them.

“Excuse you, _what_ did you ca—“

You two fell from the balcony. Surprisingly, it was a very long way down. You laughed, loving the feeling of falling. Your stomach floated in your body while everything else felt surreal. Valdemar, on the other hand, didn’t exactly enjoy falling. At the same time, they didn’t detest it. If it was with you, they would enjoy falling to an extent.

You two walked to the gardens. It was a nice, quiet area. The hedges gave you enough privacy from others in the memory, even though they just didn’t exist. Nobody truly came here during a Masquerade, after all, except for the occasional guard. Even then, it wasn’t likely that someone would come here. The moon shone on both of you, but while it had a warm effect on you, it had an ethereal effect on Valdemar.

“You look lovely.” They smiled at you, feeling the moon’s rays shine down on them.

“Close your eyes.” You commanded them since you really wanted it to be a surprise.

They looked at you with wariness and caution in their eyes. “Alright,” they decided to trust you after all. “I’ll do as you say. Don’t try anything.”

You sighed, feeling your breath become shaky. You pulled out the ring. It was as beautiful as you remembered it to be. The silver shone in the moonlight as the gold gave it beautiful accents. You supposed it would be bad to just stand there and give it to them. At the same time, would kneeling be too serious?

Of course, you had to cast a glamour over the entire thing. You wanted everything to seem romantic and perfect. Trash? Well, it didn’t exist anymore. A spilled drink and broken glass? Not under your watch. The moonlight was much clearer now as everything seemed to have a magical element to it. You smiled at your handiwork. Now, how should you do this? From behind, perhaps? No, that would be too weird.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”

They nearly choked. You were on one knee. Though the moonlight framed your face perfectly, they felt something was off. Oh, then they _finally _saw it. Wow, you really were quite the magical talent, weren’t you? They stared at the ring you were presenting them with. It was floating above your open palms, rotating in place in the silvery lighting.

They really didn’t know how to respond. They looked to you, then to the floating ring which looked almost _too_ expensive, then back to you again. Their face couldn’t be described as a grimace. It was more of a confused and self-defensive stare. Yeah, you were probably going to have to explain. They stayed silent. Were you proposing?

“It’s not what you think it is,” you had heard their breath get caught in their throat, and you had seen the way they looked at you.

“Oh, no, don’t get nervous.” They noticed it immediately. They really did notice _everything_. They stared at the ring, the surprise was now gone and replaced with a smirk.

“It’s not marriage, alright?”

“Alright.” Their confusion finally went away. They stared at you with amusement, wondering just what you were going to do with that amazing ring. They played into the question. “Then what is it, dear magician?”

“It’s a promise ring,” you began. “It’s a thing for magicians to give to their, ah, soul mate, or whatever.”

They cut you off. “If this is the way you’re going to propose, I’d suggest you use better diction.” They teased. You wanted to get up and slap them with the ring.

“It only appears in a magician’s realm when they’ve met their soul mate, but it disappears if you don’t give it soon enough.” You paused. “I thought soul mates didn’t exist since it didn’t appear with Chase. I thought I just wasn’t made for love. But then _you_ showed up in my life, and in a few days I felt whole again. I know it sounds unoriginal, but it’s true. This ring,” you stared at it; it felt like you were giving up something that was too important. “Now that it’s here, I know I have to give it to you before it’s too late. This ring is my promise of everlasting loyalty to you.”

They didn’t know how to respond. “I… feel better around you as well…” they stared at the ring. Did they have something like that as well? They supposed they did, but it was just lost in their lifetime. Maybe it was lost forever. But you were giving something so _important_ to them. They stared at you. 

“This ring will protect you by allowing you,” you were hesitant to say this, “to tap into my magical powers.” Okay, maybe giving this ring to them could have bad endings, but you trusted them enough to do it. 

“I am a demon, MC.” They stared at you and the ring with a newfound confusion. “Why would you give such a thing to me?” They felt hesitant to take it, now. This place, the very same place where they had what remained of their heart nearly broken again, was the same place where it seemed to heal again, just by a bit.

“Because I—” love you— “care about you. I want you to be protected at all times, even if we’re apart. I want to be able to share everything with you, including my magic.”

“That is clear enough, MC, but _why_ would you even do that in the first place?” They didn’t understand the idea of sharing, or giving, or sacrifice. You guessed there really were some things outside of their comprehension, then.

“I care about you.” You said the words slowly for them to sink in. They still had that expression of total shock on their face. “Is there really more reason needed than that?”

Now they _really_ didn’t know how to respond. You were so sincere and trusting. You were too trusting. You were giving them a way to get away with all the magical shenanigans they wanted at _your_ expense. It was unnatural and unnerving how you were just _giving_ them things simply because you ‘cared’. No, caring wasn’t enough of a reason for them. Nobody would do that, especially for them.

“You’re…” amazing, lovely, the absolute best human they have met, “so,” they wanted to say _stupid_, but thankfully, they didn’t. Actually, they won’t finish that thought. “I care about you too, MC.” Their expression was softer than you had ever seen it. They looked so weak for you.

“So… you’ll accept it?” You asked with hope in your voice. The ring was still spiraling in place, waiting for a yes or a no.

“Yes, magician, I’ll accept it.” They thought you were just _adorable_ down on your knees, or, well, one knee. They didn’t know what to do as they stared at you with those kind eyes.

“Oh, thank the gods,” your knee began to hurt a little. You felt yourself break out into a large smile, a genuine one, as your ring fell into your fingers. You took their hand slowly and pulled it towards yourself. “And with this ring,” you murmured like you were in a trance. “I declare myself as yours,” it slipped onto their green ring finger perfectly, nearly as cold as their own skin. They felt something rush through their entire body. It was like a surge of new energy getting used to their form. They felt something different in their chest. 

“Oh, darling,” their long eyelashes brushed against their high cheekbones. They felt their heart again for the first time in a while when you rose up from your knee and brought yourself to their face.

“Do I have consent?” You really didn’t want to be _that_ person; assault wasn’t the best thing in the world, after all. They tilted their head slightly, just slightly. You saw their horns tilt with their red eyes.

“Of _course_,” they didn’t allow you to say anything else as they were the one who pulled you into the kiss. They tasted like disinfect or sanitization, something along those lines. You could feel their long lashes flutter against your cheeks as they held the back of your head to have complete control over the kiss. It was like they were trying to dominate you.

“I will always protect you, Valdemar,” you whispered into the kiss when you two broke off for your respiratory system.

“Funny that you think _I’m_ the one who needs protecting,” they muttered back, biting down on your lower lip afterwards. “I think you’d be the one who needs protection, darling. You may be a powerful magician, but you are still a human, dear.”

“Wow, okay, so just because you’re a demon—”

“Not a normal one, MC,” they winked, licking the bite on your lower lip. You could feel their cold tongue trying to press into any gash where they could find blood. “And I hope that you do continue to remember that in the future.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” You could feel their fingers interlaced in your hair, deciding that you wanted to reclaim your place on top. You grabbed the small of their back and pushed yourself against them, pulling them down to your height by grabbing and yanking on their shoulder.

“Oh, you’re so forward,” they felt you grab their left leg and pull it around yours, leaning them backwards. “But don’t be too rough,” they said. “You might scare me.”

“Wait, are you serious?” You stopped, leaving them suspended in the air. You didn’t want to be indecent. “I’m sorry,” you began.

“Do I _look_ like I’m serious, MC?” They raised an eyebrow, waiting for you to read their expression. Oh, it was another fun challenge, was it? “Of course I’m not, do go on, I quite enjoy it.” They pushed your hair back behind your ear. “And maybe I can return the favor later, my magician, since you are mine, after all. Isn’t that right, dear?”

You stared at them, trying to register their words for a moment. “It’s time to get out of this memory,” you mumbled. Now, instead of kissing, you were just hugging them in a close embrace. “We have to catch up to the time we’ve lost.”

“But this feels like absolute _heaven_, my dear,” they hummed into your ear, feeling your warmth seep into their cool clothes. “Why would I want to leave such a place?”

“Because,” you had to break it even though their strong arms locked you in, “I want to end Chase, after all, and staying in here forever is a bit counterproductive.” They mumbled something in response which you couldn’t hear. “What was that?”

“What if I tell you that I won’t leave unless you force me?” They half-growled and half-sneered, baring their sharp teeth towards you. They stared down at you like they were waiting for you to do something unexpected. They were asking you to fight back.

“Then I’ll do this,” you pulled their hand and yanked them from the glamour, teleporting both of you out of the memory and onto the wooden walkway. “Wow, isn’t this greenery just lovely?”

“Oh, darling, you’re such a cheater,” they sighed as if they were disappointed, being dragged away from the memory. “I expected something more entertaining.”

“Hmm,” you mocked their speculation. “So you’d rather have me carry you out of the memory?” You lowered your voice, continuing to walk along the pathway. “Or is it something more? Masochist, much?”

“MC,” they said. “I’m afraid you’re _terribly_ mistaken,” they placed a hand on their heart. “I’m the exact opposite of a masochist, actually. I thought you’d be able to figure it out already.” They poked your head lightly. “Perhaps your memory issue is worse than I had previously expected.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that,” you pushed their finger away. “Hey, do you want to see something nice?”

“What is it?” They were curious, dragging their finger back to themselves. “Is there blood?”

You gave them a stare. “What the—oh, why am I even surprised anymore—no, Valdemar, there is not any blood in this part.”

“Oh, what a loss—“

“I _knew_ you had a blood fetish!” You shouted triumphantly.

“For the last time, magician, it is not a blood fetish!” They playfully shouted at you. You smirked, feeling like you _finally_ got to see them a bit upset. “Now, what is that ‘something nice’ you were speaking about?”

“Oh, it’s just up ahead.” The canopy of trees disappeared. You peered downwards. “Well, isn’t that just lovely?”

“Magician, what are you doing—“ they nearly yelped when you wrapped your arms around their body and fell off the ledge backwards. “You need to stop doing this.” They somehow ended up on top of you in a field of flowers, arms on both sides of your head. You were surprised at how their joints weren’t damaged. “You’re going to get hurt.”

“In my own realm? I can just about escape anything.” You said, worming your way out of their dominating stance. They stopped you, though, slamming their hand down onto your wrist and _growling_ once again. You gulped.

“Oh, so you think you can just _get away_ from me so _easily?_” They had a sadistic gleam in their eyes. “Go on, say it, yes or no, MC?” They were baiting you and waiting for you give them either the right or wrong answer. But in reality, there wasn’t a right answer, and they just wanted to see your reaction.

“Obviously, I can get away whenever I want,” you started to blush, feeling their pressure on your wrist increase significantly.

“Oh, what’s this?” They stared at your blush and leaned in closer. “And _why_ would you think I would let you get away so easily, MC?”

“Because I can easily overpower you, which may or may not include burning scars onto your body.” You were surprisingly casual.

“Sure you can.” They teased you. You both knew that if they wanted they could easily win in a fight, and all you would be able to do is run.

“You know what just occurred to me?” Your serene expression, despite being pushed against the meadow’s grassy ground, was just getting more peaceful as time went on. They tilted their head over you as you just noticed that their legs were around your hips, straddling you like a horse. “I’ve never seen you angry before. May I?”

“You propose to me, then you request to see me angry,” they noted aloud. “My, it seems that you _do_ have a death wish on your hands, quite clearly, in fact.” Internally, they were confused about your words. You did, after all, just give them a ring with your magical capabilities in it. It was free real estate. “No, I’m afraid you’ll never quite see me angry, MC.” They looked at the ring on their left hand. “And as for those burn scars, aren’t you afraid that I’d inflict the same upon you?”

“No,” your answer was fast and had no hints of hesitation. “Of course you wouldn’t.” You rolled to your side slightly and kissed them along their wrist, whose hand was holding you down. “You’re too nice for that.”

They wondered how they even got here, with a human as surprising as you underneath them. They warded off their usual response of ‘I would’, or ‘I could’, and finally replaced it with something much more sensible and accurate.

“You’re right, MC, I would never hurt you,” without you asking for it, of course. They cooed at you in a whisper. “Don’t let anyone else find out, though. I don’t think that would end very well for either party involved.” They thought of what would happen if, gods forbid, _Vulgora_ found out about their ‘weakness’ for you. They wouldn’t hear the end of it for eons.

“But really,” you changed the topic upon seeing that they were in a softer mood. “Thank you for saying yes.” You were referring to the ring.

“You shouldn’t have to say yes for something such as this,” they really didn’t understand how you could be so _giving_ towards anyone. “If anything, I should thank you. You did, after all, just give me even more magical capabilities.”

“Okay, gold-digger.” You pressed your lips against their wrist again. You could feel the wind slightly change direction. Your realm was telling you that it was time to get up and out of the flowers. You disappeared from their hold in a second, standing a few feet away from them. “I can still get away whenever I’d like, though.”

“Oh,” they stood up as stiff as a board, pacing towards you in large strides. “I think I enjoy that aspect of you very, very much.”

“Of course you do,” you were amazed at how far you two had come. Of course, progress could be lost in a few seconds.

“What happens if the ring is broken, MC?” They ask you, tilting their head as they stare at the silver ring. It was a bad omen to ask of such things. You gawked up at them. Why would they even be asking that?

“Why would you want to know?” You started, then stopped yourself. “Wait, _don’t _answer that question, I’ll tell you myself before you go off researching in your libraries or whatever. Here are the terms and conditions of the ring business. If it breaks, that means I’ve cut off my magical powers from you, for whatever reason. But that’s never going to happen, and the ring never _truly_ breaks since I can always repair it. It just gets fractured.”

“Hmm.” They stared at the ring in interest. “And would anything happen to _you_, in the case that it fractured, MC?”

It wasn’t a red flag, you thought. They were just curious. Yeah. “Nothing happens at all.”

You were telling the truth.

“How do I even work this thing?” They stared at the silver, adjusting the ring along their finger. “What are the processes for operation?”

“So, basically, okay, this is weird if you haven’t, but have you ever lucid dreamed?” You asked them. “I know you said you don’t sleep often, but has it ever happened?”

“I know what lucid dreams are, MC, and I am perfectly capable of performing them.” Wow, okay.

“It’s basically like that. Any spell that I know is at your disposal, as long as you can vividly imagine yourself using it. If you can see it in your brain, it’ll just happen—woah!” You backed up as a long, white flame came from their fingertips. “Okay, maybe the ring was a mistake.” You joked.

“I’m keeping this ring forever, MC.” And forever was a long time for them.

“Alrighty, then.” You weren’t in doubt. You had gotten rid of all doubt before giving it to them. Their eyes danced with delight as they were now able to do anything that you could. It was actually kind of cute. It was like watching a child suddenly learn to fly. They suddenly disappeared from your view. “Um, Valdemar? Did you get lost?” How could they get lost? This was a _flat field._

You turned around only to bump into their chest. They held onto your shoulders as you stared up at them. “It seems that you’re no longer the only one able to teleport, MC.”

“You’re a fast learner,” you were a bit nervous, but it was no large deal. You could just break the ring if you wanted to. “That’s nice.”

“I think _this_ is much nicer, MC,” they now had blue smoke coming from their hands. “Oh my, this is truly amazing. I can review all of my experiments!” A cadaver formed in front of them in large, blue smoke.

“Yep.” You were getting a bit tired.

“Oh, I can do this on my own now, how splendid!” A long line of memories burst from their fingertips, clearing away the blue cadaver. They stared down the line which seemed to go on for an infinite amount of time.

“Isn’t it great?” You yawned.

“Wait a moment, can I…” they were lost in thought for a second before pointing at a nearby lonely tree and staring at it. The tree exploded within a second. “I can!”

“Okay, no wrecking my realm, Val.” You whirled a finger and the bits of flaming wood seemed to travel backwards in time, as well as space, to form the tree again. They looked at you with amazement.

“I apologize,” was followed by an enthusiastic, “thank you. This is such a gift that you have given me, MC. I wouldn’t be able to get any of this anywhere at the Red Market, or Black Market, or… well, you don’t want to know all of my shopping venues.” They stopped themselves, thankfully.

“It _is_ a promise ring.” You chuckled. “It would have to do some pretty cool stuff to be so elusive, and all that.” You added one more thing. “Could you just… ease up a bit on using it so much? It drains me.”

“My, then we’ll simply need to work on your stamina, won’t we?” You gave them _a look_, daring them to continue with that thought. “But as you wish, magician. I will, ahem, _‘ease up a bit’_ on utilizing it. I won’t destroy your magical capabilities.”

“Thank you.” They plucked a flower from your realm, holding it up to their eyes to examine it.

“Will this last in the physical realm?” They stared at the petals. They had never seen anything like it. “It is rather beautiful.”

“Yeah, it will. Why?”

“I keep a record of the interesting flora I come across,” they placed the flower in their apron. “It seems your realm has many things I’ve never seen before. Oh, and I’ve never seen _this_ before.”

You tripped over yourself, falling over immediately. A red ribbon had snaked its way around your wrists and ankles, restraining you on the ground.

“That was_ so rude_,” you stared up at them. They were clearly enjoying themselves, standing over you and staring at your restrained figure with no shame.

“What is it, MC? I was just having a little fun, that’s all.” They feigned innocence when in reality you could see the light blush on their cheeks.

“Then I’ll return the favor, Valdemar.” They nearly yelped when they felt rope tie itself around their wrists and ankles as well. They ended up falling on their side, which was funny enough to see but even funnier when viewed closer. “You’re welcome.” Now it was you who stared at them with slight lust, looking like a maniac. You stood up on your own and the ribbons disappeared. They stared at you with shock. “What? Do you need help?”

“No.” They denied it like a child. They struggled to get to their feet, causing you to sigh and walk over to them.

“Can’t you undo these by yourself?” You mumbled as your nimble fingers untied the rope around their _lovely_ wrists. They kept staring at you and how focused you seemed. It was quite cute.

“I can undo the ankle ones on my own,” they said as soon as you freed them from the ropes.

“Alright.” You backed away, watching them bend over themselves. “You have really flexible hamstrings.” You noted. They were nearly startled at how you mimicked their speaking patterns.

“Yes, I do, MC.” They were undoing the ropes steadily, working those dexterous fingers of theirs. You nearly blushed, imagining what you wanted those fingers to do to you.

You walked over to them again, placing a hand on their back slowly. They paused, frozen in place. What were you doing?

“I knew you’d bend over for me eventually.” It was a casual remark that caused the least casual of responses.

They straightened themselves like a log, standing up immediately with rigidly straight posture. They had the rope in one of their hands, staring at you like you had just defeated them in some fight. Their eyes were wide, and you swore the wind just _stopped._

“What?” You asked as they kept staring at you.

“You are unfathomably fortunate to be able to keep your life. I hope you realize that, MC.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They always had to have the last word, though. “I’m sure you’ll return the sight some day, isn’t that correct, MC?” They whispered in a harsh, low voice.

“Wait three hundred years, then we’ll think about it.” In one hand, you now had their cold hand interlocked with yours. In the other, you had the compass, staring at the everlasting fields in front of you. It was certainly going to be a fun evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, these chapters are getting longer as I go. Anyways, thanks for reading, leave a comment if you'd like, and happy quarantine!


	28. The Pendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Valdemar have a little fight over necromancy. However, it gets patched over soon enough. Later, though, you try to make them accept a pendant, which turns out to be a very, very difficult task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey guess who's back? Me. I'm back. Yeah. Anyways! Have fun and stay safe; they insult you and then apologize.

_ “You are unfathomably fortunate to be able to keep your life. I hope you realize that, MC.” _

_ “Yeah, I know.” _

_ They always had to have the last word, though. “I’m sure you’ll return the sight some day, isn’t that correct, MC?” They whispered in a harsh, low voice. _

_ “Wait three hundred years, then we’ll think about it.” In one hand, you now had their cold hand interlocked with yours. In the other, you had the compass, staring at the everlasting fields in front of you. It was certainly going to be a fun evening._

“This field is rather lovely, though, MC.” They stared at the openness of the everlasting flowers. It was even better than the giant lavenders from only a few days ago. It seemed more like a year, though. “I must admire your realm. It truly is a natural wonder.”

“Thanks, I guess.” You said, noticing them pluck another flower from your realm. This time, it was white with iridescent petals thinner than paper. “So your flower album must be pretty nice.”

“Why yes, it is.” They responded, putting it in their apron’s pocket. You only blinked once when you could suddenly see their memories before you again in two symmetrical lines. They looked _too_ pleased with themselves. “Allow me to show you, MC.”

They pulled on your hand gently, barely glancing at the other memories as they made a direct beeline for the one they were targeting. You looked around yourself and saw that the memories were mostly from their youth, which must’ve been at least half an eon ago.

“I started the hobby at a rather young age,” they explained upon seeing your surprise. You could feel the cool coating of the memory’s barrier make its way around both of you as you stepped into the separate pocket of reality. “You see, I got rather bored. There wasn’t much to do in those days, for me, at least.”

“How old are you again?” You asked. Judging from the architecture of the place, they must’ve been _ancient_.

“Thousands of years, MC.” They said it like they were boasting something.

“Oh. That’s _nothing_,” you wanted to laugh when they spun towards you in surprise. They raised an eyebrow.

“And you know of someone who is older than I?” You could practically hear the skepticism in their voice as they stared at you with unblinking red eyes.

“Yes.” You felt like they were _wishing_ that you were lying.

They stared at you with utter shock. “Well,” they returned to being normal. “If you ever find yourself with some time, I would love it for you to introduce them to me. Tell me, who is it?”

“My mother.”

“She’s… how many years is she, magician?”

“I come from a long line of near-immortals,” you said. “It was about time I find my way to eternal life, one way or another.” You acted like this was just so _casual_. You saw their expression was still in shock. “What? How did you think she survived the Red Plague? She just _bounced right back_ like it was nothing. It took a while, but she was fine.”

“Your bloodline is the most _fascinating_ thing I have ever heard of,” they had their creepy vibe going on again. They wanted to get a sample of your blood. Maybe there was something special in it? Some magical capability they couldn’t examine?

“Don’t even _think_ about it.” You stated.

“Wouldn’t even _dream _of it, MC.” They gave you that cocky smile that needed no words for an explanation of their intent.

You glared at them. “Alright, I believe you.” You were now refocused on the memory.

You were in a room. You guessed they always did have a thing for dungeons, didn’t they? It was a large one, too. There was no sunlight at all. There were only a few red candles hanging from chandeliers overhead, giving the entire room a reddish tint. They really hadn’t changed their aesthetics since their youth, have they? You thought of their dungeons now. No, nothing much has truly changed.

Hanging from metal bars were rows of flowers, upside down and tied to thin strings. A few of them were ahead in the process of drying, while some of them looked like they had been freshly picked. Though they were all different, you could see one pattern: they were all irregular. You had never seen things like them before. The petals were discolored, the stems split in two and reattached for some of them. All of them had some sort of abnormality that made them special to Valdemar.

“I’m guessing you had a lot of time on your hands then.” You noticed how many they had. Truly, they didn’t have a life.

“Yes, I did. Here,” while you could see their past self going around and adjusting strings to make sure they were secure, Valdemar pulled you to a table in what was the center of the room.

There was something like a lectern, being a raised desk with a single book on it. The album was rather thick, some pages already being worn from leftover moisture of flowers. They turned to a previous page, their face being rather serene. They looked genuinely happy to relive their youth, even if it was slightly. You were a bit concerned they would get too stuck in the past.

“Here it is,” they sounded like a child, showing you their album of flowers with excitement and joy as if they were unveiling a new medicine. They had their thumb stuck on a specific page with what looked like a rose gone wrong. “I was so happy when I found this,” they said, tracing a finger along the mutated stem. “It was quite a long walk, but I found what I had come for eventually.”

“So you went out searching for a morphed rose?” You asked, staring at the flower. It was pretty, in a twisted way.

“Yes.” They justified themselves soon enough, adding the detail of, “I wasn’t in medical school yet, and I needed to calm my nerves a bit since I didn’t know about my acceptance.”

“That’s understandable.” You smiled, watching their past self walk to the desk and attach another flower to the thick album. “I’m really proud of you for having pursued your medical career for so long.”

They… hadn’t had anyone say that to them. What were you, a mentor? No. Why were you saying that to them? “I don’t need your validation.” They said, feeling like they were under attack by a simple compliment. Then they saw your face of disappointment. Well, it was just a compliment. It couldn’t hurt. “But thank you regardless, MC.”

“That was the _proper_ response to a compliment, Valdemar.” You paged through their album. “But good job on correcting yourself.” They were _offended_. “Do you still have the same album?”

“Over the course of thousands of years, how could I possibly keep the same album, MC?” They asked you a question in return.

“I don’t know, I guess you would just be busy with the plague and, I’m not sure, _medical school._” If they had been a doctor for thousands of years, that means that they must’ve been _busy_ for thousands of years.

“I have, as you say, a _life_, MC.” They stared at the pages with a feeling of flowering nostalgia in their chest. “I am not defined by my passions, though they do take a large portion of my time.”

“Did you just become a surgeon immediately, then?” You vaguely knew they were a surgeon of some sort.

“I ascended rather quickly, actually, yes. Almost immediately. I showed a lot of promise as a young person.” They remembered those days, though they were long gone. Their last teacher must’ve been dead for at least two-thousand years. Maybe you could revive her some day. She was rather wise, after all. “I just met the right mentor at the right time.”

“Your timing must’ve been impeccable, then.” You said, looking around at the dungeons now. It was _way_ too similar to the one underneath the palace. “Tell me about her.”

“She was advanced for her time as well, MC.” They remembered it with a smile on her face. “Quite advanced, truly. When she wasn’t with me, of course, she was drafting theory after theory of anatomical studies and the human circulation system. She was quite the human.” They didn’t look up at her, but they didn’t look down to her either. Now, they were equals, although one of them was six feet under. “She was the best surgeon they had.”

“It sounds like you really admire her. You’re right, she does sound amazing.” You wondered what she was like. Was she morbid in the way that Valdemar was? Or were their personalities slightly clashing? Did she have the same moral code? You wanted to ask them so many questions about her, so you did. “Did you two have the same personality?”

They broke out into a laugh. “No, oh _no_, magician. By far, she and I had some of the most shocking ethical contrasts there were in the medical world.” They remembered those little fights that they used to have. “When we weren’t performing surgery, we were bickering on theories and ethical lines. As if there were any. The poor patient would wake up to us nearly at each other’s throats over a simple argument.”

Yes, there was a time that had happened. The patient had nearly wanted to run out of their bed when they heard the things that Valdemar and their mentor were saying. They laughed about it now, but in the moment, it seemed like the most important thing to prove their mentor wrong. It was like they couldn’t hear anything else in that moment.

“But those fights never did last. She and I remained as great professional colleagues.” They were a bit saddened at her loss, though. “She always, ahem, _put me in my place_ when I was wrong; and I knew it when she did. She was never wrong. You remind me of her quite a lot, actually.”

“Oh, really?” You had curiosity dripping from that question. “But I’m not a doctor.”

“Dear, you don’t have to be.” They went on to list the similarities with a bit of joy. “She had a strong sense of loyalty. She was honest. You always knew where you stood with her. She was always so interesting and protective of those whom she cared about. Not to mention she had a few anger issues.”

“Oh, okay, wow.” You replied. “You want anger issues? Try insulting Valerius’ outfit. You’ll see what ‘anger issues’ _truly_ means.”

They laughed dryly at that. “You are right, MC. I have not tried that yet, though I believe that your hypothesis would prove to be correct.”

“It really does sound like she was amazing, Val.”

“She was.” They said. “But she’s gone now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be. Don’t bother.” They had finished leafing through the book, turning to you with their full attention. It was rather intimidating to be under their stare. “It’s been a few centuries; I’ve gotten over it.” They mumbled, “I’m not sure she has, though.”

“I’m sorry, _what?_”

“I tried to resurrect her after her death.” They weren’t too fond of the memory, actually.

“Oh my gods, Val, did you desecrate her grave? Never screw with a person’s grave! That’s how you end up with a haunting!” You were concerned. Necromancy never worked. It only brought temporary happiness, while the after effects were always cruel and long-lasting. “Necromancy is _never_ the answer.”

“Oh, but it was for you, human? If you truly don’t believe in necromancy, then I think Asra should have left you for _dead_.” They turned, narrowing their eyes at you. Now it was you who was offended. You glared at them with stone cold eyes. Did they really just say that? Oh, _heck _no. “Oh my gods, that was a mistake.” They covered their mouth as if they had just sinned. “I am _so_ sorry.”

“Don’t. _Go_. There.” You growled, feeling a primal anger in your chest. “Is that what you really think?”

“I take it back, I apologize.” They said after a few seconds of silence. “That was not a good statement to make, I’m sorry. That was much uncalled for.” They _weren’t _scared. They regretted their words soon enough. You saw that their apology was genuine. You had to calm yourself.

“It’s fine.”

“Are you _certain?”_ They knew you didn’t mean that, but they were just dense with emotions.

“It’s a sensitive topic.” You replied. “If you died twice, you wouldn’t exactly take that kind of thing lightly—oh.” They were hugging you. Sure, it was cold, but it felt a bit comforting.

“Does physical intimacy help?” They asked into your ear.

“No!” You pushed them off of yourself once you realize what they were doing. “Hugging someone doesn’t just make the problem _go away_.”

“Then what _does?”_ They released a heavy sigh. “I’m not good with these human things.”

“Let me help you with it, then.”

“Thank you,” they began, but then you cut them off by walking out of their memory. “Oh my gods, it was just a _statement_,” they walked after you. “What can I do?”

“It’s called _time_ and _reconciliation_, Valdemar.” You raised your hands. “Because it takes _time_ for a person to recover when you say something extremely offensive, and _reconciliation_ in order to fix the damn relationship.” 

“MC, I take it back, truly! I’m sorry.” They had a twisted sad expression on their face. “I’m sorry.”

“You know what? Just keep walking.”

You two didn’t say anything for the next hour. You had such a dead expression on your face. Were you being hypocritical? Maybe you were. Double standards weren’t a nice look on _anybody_, after all, and you were upholding a double standard. But at the same time, what they said was _completely_ uncalled for. Did they really want you dead?

Of course, not being one to take a hint, they kept asking you every ten minutes about your emotional state.

“MC?” They asked.

“No.”

Then, they would wait another ten minutes, only to repeat the cycle again.

“MC, I’m sorry.”

“_No.” _

“Okay.”

When were you going to just agree to talk? You two had been walking for what seems to have been forever. And just after you had given them the ring, too, great. Of course, you weren’t going to cut them off. No, that wasn’t ever on the table.

On their side, they felt a bit overwhelmed by guilt. They didn’t know if you were going to just ditch them after finding your sister. They were, after all, just another soul that could’ve been lost in your realm forever. They kept a steady eye on you, not watching the fields pass around them. They had stopped picking your flowers.

You just looked so _angry_. Your tongue was still, but your face wasn’t. Just the look in your eyes was enough to convey the message that you were in complete rage, and that rage was _not_ going away any time soon. Hugging didn’t seem to work. What was it with you humans? Emotions are so fickle and ephemeral.

“Okay, we can talk now.”

“Oh, _finally_, magician, it’s been _hours_.”

You weren’t in the mood for their tone and attitude. You just stared at them with a bit of anger, but it had mostly faded away by now.

“I just want you to answer this honestly,” you began.

“Anything, of course.” Their eagerness overwhelmed you a bit. You were surprised.

“Do you _really_ think I should be dead?” Was this a trick question? Were they being tricked? “No, that’s a bad way of phrasing it. I should be dead. But do you _want_ me dead? Did you mean it?”

“No!” Their answer was immediate. They spat out the word a bit loudly. “No,” they repeated in a softer tone. “No, of course not. I don’t want you dead. I just said that because,” they were emotionally constipated, “I viewed the statement as hypocritical, that was all.”

“Are you sure that was all?” You knew it wasn’t. It was a _horrible_ cover up. “Just tell me now and get it out. Repressed emotions are never good.”

‘I’ve been repressing my emotions for the past thousand years,’ was what they _should’ve_ said for a completely honest answer. “You’re right,” they had to agree with you. “I tried to resurrect her because I cared about her. When you said I shouldn’t have, and in such a strong tone, I was a bit offended by the double standard. But I know it was out of line.”

“You’re right.” You didn’t want to agree with them about it. “It was a double standard. I can see my own hypocrisy in saying that.” You said. “It was unfair.”

“You care so much about fairness, magician. I’ll never understand.” They said it like they were losing you.

“I think you can understand.” You disagreed in a softer voice. “You showed you understand when you apologized.” You said. “Emotions are… yeah, they’re complicated, but hey, we _both_ have to work on them. You need to work on being more sensitive to the things you say,” okay, they could see that. “And I need to work on being more sensitive to my actions.” You could see that as well.

“So… you forgive me?” They asked, giving you a skeptical look.

“Yes.” You sighed, did they really have to ask that? Well, they weren’t the best with emotions, so they probably did have to ask that. “I forgive you. And I’m sorry for being a bit of a hypocrite.”

“Oh.” They weren’t expecting _that_. “Good. Thank you.” They _knew_ they were right.

“Ugh. That was intense.” You brushed a hand through your hair. “But that went better than expected.”

“Oh? What was expected, MC?”

“That a verbal argument would turn into a physical disagreement.” You said.

“Oh, no.” They looked a bit disappointed. Not in you, but in themselves. “You should _never_ expect a physical fight just because of a verbal disagreement, MC. That’s domestic abuse.”

“I know what domestic abuse is, Valdemar.” You sighed, shaking your head. You couldn’t believe they were lecturing _you_ on this topic, of all things and of all people.

“I’ll _never_ fight you. It’s like fighting an infant. You’d stand no chance.” They were utterly disappointed in your standards. Chase really did a number on your human decency expectations, didn’t he?

“Hey! I _can_ stand a chance.” You only got a skeptical look, then a cocky laugh in response. “Okay, maybe it’s one in a billion, but it’s still a chance.”

“Well then, may probability be in your favor, magician.” They mocked you.

“They could be.” You shrugged, taking their hand slowly again.

“Oh? Already? And I thought you were going to shun me physically for the rest of this century.” They raised an eyebrow at you. “So fast?”

“Remember what I said?” You questioned. “Time and reconciliation. This is the reconciliation part.”

“Oh, and the time part was what?”

“The solid hour where I didn’t speak to you.” You smiled when you could hear them laugh again.

“Of course it was.” They had a peaceful expression again.

“Tell me how you tried to do it.” You blurted out. Didn’t you two just have an argument on this?

“Why?” They asked, hoping you were referring to the necromancy. “I thought you wanted to avoid it.”

“I wanted to avoid your offensive statement. I’m still curious, though.” You said. “I won’t judge, don’t worry. I just want to know in case you’re haunted.”

“I think I’d notice if I were haunted.” They scoffed. A mere ghost couldn’t hurt _them._ No, nothing could. Not anymore.

“Well, you never know.” You shrugged again. “Maybe the ghost is causing you to say emotionally desensitized things.”

They scoffed again, placing a hand over their heart. “My, magician. So forward after only a few minutes of an argument! My, I’m impressed, I must say.”

“Just tell me already,” you laughed. “I really want to know.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.” They said, taking their cold hand off of their chest.

“Well it’s a good thing that I’m not a cat then!” You widened your eyes in that witty tone of yours.

“Fine, since you insist, MC.” They said. “I dug up her grave a month after her funeral ceremony. At night, of course. Around three in the morning. Anyways,” they continued, using their hand to gesture occasionally. “I took her corpse out of her casket,” oh my gods, they were an _amateur_. “Then made a deal with the Devil for her to come back.”

“Oh.” So that’s what they did. Was that their second deal? It must’ve been, since the first was to pursue medicine. They didn’t look phased at all by what they were saying.

“Of course, you are right. Necromancy does have consequences. She came back as a shell of her former self. Her body was there, but her brilliant mind was long gone. It was rather disappointing. It was because,” they paused. “I refused to give up my heart.”

You… wait. That was what Asra did, wasn’t it? Yeah. No. Wait. Wait a minute, this was all sounding too familiar.

“I’m sorry it didn’t go as planned.” You now knew why they were a bit sensitive about the topic. “What did you do next?”

“I pitied her.” They spat. “She wasn’t her former self. She couldn’t even hold a scalpel without a tremor in her hands.” They were deeply saddened by this. “She didn’t speak as she used to. I pitied her so much.”

“Oh my gods… Valdemar, did you… did you do it?”

“What choice did I _have?_” Their voice was a bit rougher, like they were holding back a raw, guttural emotion. “There was no point to her existence anymore. She was no longer herself. She was broken, and I couldn’t fix her. I _had_ to do it.” This was one of the few times you had seen them so… human. It was scary. “I had to. She was suffering.” They looked ashamed of themselves. “And once I did, I pitied _myself_ after. It was a half-done job.” They growled, feeling resentment build up in their chest. “I was supposedly a genius, but I wasn’t smart enough to revive her _fully_. I wasn’t good enough.”

“Valdemar,” you embraced them. It was a tight hug, nearly tight enough to make them feel something again. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, MC, truly.” They mumbled into your hair. “If I were to want to revive someone again, I would give up my heart. It was a needed lesson, and I’ve learned.” They hugged you back, feeling your warm body against theirs. “Thank you for this.”

“I had no idea what you went through.” You mumbled into their chest. You two were still in the middle of the fields.

“As I said, MC. It’s been a few centuries.” You could feel their cold breath down your neck. “I’m over it, dear.”

“Okay.” You could feel their cold shoulder against your lips.

You two stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other. They loved the way you just seeped warmth into their cold frame. It was like a cuddly ball of heat was in their arms. They felt a little more normal, more human, than they ever had in entire centuries. They were sure to thank you for that, eventually.

“As much as I enjoy this,” they smiled. “I think we still have to go find Chase. Isn’t that the main event of this, magician?”

“Yes.” You let them go. “That’s true.” Now, you two kept walking. “About that. I have a plan to end him.”

“Of course you do.” They weren’t disappointed in that. They were actually expecting you to come prepared.

“Yeah,” you guessed it was good to have a plan. “I just don’t want to, you know, become desensitized to all of it.”

“Oh, magician.” They stared at you like you were a lost cat. “No, you won’t ever be. You’re the most _human_ human I’ve met. The fact that you’re worrying means you will not ever be desensitized to such things, don’t you ever worry.” They said. “Aside from that, he threatened you and your family, didn’t he? He is literally keeping your sister hostage. You have every right.”

“Yeah.” You guessed their justifications were enough.

“Now, tell me,” they looked at you with pure interest. “What’s the plan?” They were clearly excited.

“I’ll do most of the work, since it _is_ my fight, after all.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to stop you right there,” they said. “I wish to harm the human as well.”

“Fine.” You said. “But I want him alive.”

“Why would that be?”

“I plan on using him.” You explained simply. “Anyways, let’s get into the details.”

“Marvelous plan,” they approved of it very much. Betrayal had such a fun aspect to it, as long as they weren’t the victim of it. “And marvelous cooking, MC.”

“Thanks.” The plains truly weren’t a bad place to have a dinner. You could see a lake in the distance, similar to the one where you and Valdemar had your first kiss. It was interesting how things just repeated themselves. “I just have one more thing to add.”

“Mmm, this should be good.” They were interested in it already, leaning in to the table as if they needed to pay extra attention to what you were going to say.

“I need you to wear this.” You were done with your food, so now you could get on to the theatrics. You took off your pendant. Valdemar gasped.

“Magician, _no_.” They looked at the golden pendant. “You’ve already given me a ring. Plus, I do not believe scorching my neck with your protection is a good idea.”

“No, it won’t burn you this time, promise.” You said. The pendant was already off.

“MC, you must have a thing for giving jewelry to your loved ones,” they sighed. “But I do not need it. I do not require further protection.”

“But he’s a demon,” you protested.

“I should say the same thing for _myself_, MC.” They didn’t want the pendant. You were being too nice, something that they didn’t like as it made you too easy to be taken advantage of.

“But he can seriously hurt you.”

“MC,” they sighed, putting a hand up and pushing the pendant back with a finger. “Need I remind you that I am much older, and much more powerful, than he is?”

“I don’t believe it.”

“MC…” they stared at the pendant that you had pushed back in their direction. “I do not need your protection. I can easily tear him to shreds. Why are you so adamant upon this?”

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt,” you said.

“Even if it’s at _your_ cost? At _your_ expense, and _your_ pain? I think that’s a silly thing to do, MC. Truly, it is.” They scolded you, already seeing the emotion in your eyes. “Come now, I don’t need protection. You’ve already given me this,” they held up the ring. “So put this, argh,” they flinched slightly when they touched the golden chain. “_Infernal device_ back around your pretty little neck, MC.” They painstakingly reattached the pendant, letting go as soon as they could.

“I still don’t believe you.” You pushed on.

“I don’t need you to believe me, MC.” They had never felt this soft for a human before. It was a wonderful feeling, to finally feel safe and secure with somebody other than themselves. “And when the time comes, and it will, believe me, you will see that I truly have no weaknesses in combat.”

“But...” you didn’t know how to justify your need to protect them. It just existed. “Please?”

“For the final time, magician, _no_.” They went on to explain, placing a cold hand on their forehead. “It is _I_ who needs _you_ to be safe when the time comes. If that thing is the only object protecting you from the Devil’s magic then you should use a bit of _common sense_ and keep it for yourself.”

“Fine.” You weren’t giving up that easily, though. You were standing. In a few meters, the house appeared by the lake, giving you a sense of security. It was really the last day already, wasn’t it? That went by too fast. You stared at the lake house.

“Is something wrong, dear?” They noticed your blank face. It was like all of your emotions were suddenly wiped off of your face with a towel.

“Nothing!” You shouted a little too quickly, then disappeared.

“Oh, you have _got_ to be jesting,” they muttered, teleporting after you immediately. “Is this about not accepting the pendant?” They appeared next to you in the hallway leading to your bedroom. They tilted their head and watched you for any response.

“No,” you had your plans. You would do that later.

“You do know that I am aware of all body language at all times, correct?” They questioned. “Which means I am fully able to tell when there is, indeed, something on your mind.”

“I know it’s weird, and that this time there aren’t any _excuses_ or anything,” you remembered the tree house with only one bedroom. “But do you think it would be okay if I could… sleep with you again?”

They blinked once. Then twice. Their smile faltered for a short amount of time. Oh, they just _loved_ it when you were vulnerable with them. It made the chase only so much more _fun_. They didn’t exactly have to plan out the next words perfectly.

“I’d _love_ to sleep with you, MC.” Their eyelids lowered as they reached an arm around you to push open your door, only to fail. Their normal eyes came back. “Oh. Um, MC.”

_That’s right, beg for help._

“Oh yeah.” You scratched your neck, staring at the lettering on your door. “That.” You weren’t going to get rid of your door anytime soon, though. It was still one of your favorites.

“Yes, dear. _That._”

“It’s my absolute favorite enchantment.” You said.

“So I can un-do it since I know all of your spells now?” They questioned, staring at the door that they absolutely _hated_.

“You really _don’t_ know much about magic, do you?” You asked. “Spells are different from enchantments, which are different from rituals, which are different from hexes, which are different from _curses_; you can’t intermix the terms. It’s like getting a pediatrician to perform neurosurgery. It isn’t going to happen.” You sighed. “You can do it, but you’ll just need to know _how_.”

“Noted,” they were a bit sad that they couldn’t dispose of the door. “Meaning that I _can’t _simply use that voodoo procedure you earlier completed.”

“I’ll walk you through it if you’re interested.” You said, walking backwards into the room. “It’s always fun to do those things. I was surprised when you could just teleport so easily. I thought I had to teach you how to do it.”

“Some things you can just _do_, MC.”

“Oh, like yourself?” You smiled as their entire face dropped completely. “I was just telling the truth—ah!” They tackled you onto the bed, straddling themselves on top of you.

“What was it that you just said? Forgive me, I do not believe I heard it correctly.” They lied, staring down at you like you were their prey.

“If you _really_ didn’t hear what I said, then you wouldn’t be on top of me right now.” You answered coolly, tilting your head to the side. “But we both knew what I said, don’t we?”

“Yes,” they gasped mockingly, “just like how we _both_ are aware of the fact that you haven’t quite _bed_ me yet, have you?”

“Well,” you reddened a little. It was slight, but it was still noticeable. “You’re right.”

“Yes, I really _am_ right, am I not?” They seemed to grind down on you, making sure that both their legs were spread nicely around your hips. “And _you_,” they bent themselves over you, steadily landing on their elbows around your head. “Are _wrong_.”

“Yes.” You smiled up at them. Even though they were a bit close for comfort, you still couldn’t hide the fact that you were enjoying this. They weren’t going to do anything, anyways. “What are you doing?” You asked in a low voice.

“That’s a good question, magician,” their bedroom eyes were out, staring at you with all their intensity. “I’m waiting; that’s all.”

“Oh, for what?” You were anything but innocent.

“For your response. Isn’t that a bit obvious, MC?” Their voice sent chills down your spine.

“Okay,” you said. “I’ll inform you of what I’ll do to you, then.” Your smile was just a tiny bit wicked. “I’m going to kiss you, then press you down into this bed and disrobe you.”

“I have _never_ had a human as forward as you, MC.” They really hadn’t. They were asexual, but that didn’t translate into being sex-_repulsed. _No, that was something completely different.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” You asked, finding your arms wrap their way around their head and back.

“Yes.” They didn’t say it fast enough, and now their lips were being kissed by yours.

You weren’t too rough with them. It wasn’t like you were aiming to break their pelvic bone, or anything. You just grabbed the back of their head and pulled it down towards yours, biting down on their cold lip a few seconds into the kiss. They returned the favor, of course, as you could feel your teeth slightly clash with theirs.

You flipped them over, and now you were spread around their hips. They absolutely adored the view as they could feel your heat. You could feel them smile into the next kiss, which was a bit softer. You mumbled something into their ear, sliding yourself forward to their lower abdomen. They placed a cold, yet firm, hand on your hip, and another on the side of your face.

The brooch on their collar was easy enough to take off. You threw it onto the night stand, seeing the bandages that they had underneath.

“Take off your gloves.” You ordered.

“Oh, gladly,” they said, tossing those onto the nightstand as well.

You unbuttoned the top few buttons of their white uniform before stopping, staring at the work you had just done. It was a delicious sight. They didn’t wear their headdress around you, just letting their horns exist, along with their hair, which was now splayed out in all directions like a siren under the sea. They stared up at you with a predatory smile, sharp teeth and red eyes. There was a distinct blush on their face.

“Well,” you pat their chest, stopping everything immediately. “This has been fun.”

“Hmm?” They stared up at you with a confused expression, their smirk was gone after.

“Goodnight.” You rolled off of them and dug yourself under the sheets.

“Did I… do something wrong?” They asked you, propping themselves up on their elbows and staring at you.

“No, not at all.” You smiled. “I just don’t want to ‘get laid’ before I find my sister and _annihilate _Chase, that’s all.” You shrugged.

Now you were hugging them. In bed. They hadn’t known this feeling of sexual frustration before, but oh boy, it existed, and it struck them like ten thousand carriages. They sighed. It wasn’t like they could _do_ anything. They shifted to their side as well, wrapping their long arms around you in a cold embrace. You had to shove a few more blankets between you two, otherwise you’d freeze in your sleep.

“I really like you,” you murmured, already drowsy. “And I’m kind of worried about tomorrow.”

“Dear,” they wondered why your confessions almost always came at night. “I know you’ll do absolutely fine tomorrow.”

“But how do you know?” You did feel a bit hopeless. “I can do a lot of things, but I can’t tell the future.”

“I simply _know_, dear magician. Your plan is concise, you accounted for the details, and you have everything you need.”

“But do I?”

“MC, you have a literal army of shadows at your disposal. I am reassured time and time again that you will be fine, and that I will be fine.” They looked forward to meeting your sister sometime. Was she really exactly like you? It would’ve been interesting to find out. “You do have your enchanted weapon, and things.”

“Yeah.”

“You have your pendant and I have your ring. Your sister has those amazing shadows of yours.” They didn’t exactly like your enchanted weapon, but it was too late to do anything about it anyways. “We will both be perfectly fine, MC. Now rest yourself so I can use your energy to combust Chase tomorrow.”

“Not if I get there first.” You had to say it one last time.

“That’s right.” They had been softer towards you lately. It was weird to see them so vulnerable. “Not if you get there first.”

There was a silence where they legitimately believed you had fallen asleep. “Hey,” you had to say this before you passed out. “I am really glad that I have you.”

“Of course. Who wouldn’t be?” They scoffed lightly, feeling you chuckle at their arrogance.

“I really mean it.”

“Will you just pass out already?” They questioned. “Your emotions are getting to emotional for me, MC.”

“Alright.” They waited a minute after you fell asleep. Then for two. After a solid half-hour of monitoring your breathing pattern, and observing your heart rate, they could speak to you again.

“I’m glad I have you too, MC.” They whispered before falling into a light sleep.

_Alright_, you thought to yourself as your eyes popped open. _Okay. _You took off the pendant from your neck, lifting up a finger. The pendant floated in the air and slowly made its way around Valdemar’s neck without touching their skin. They were adorable when they were sleeping, even if it was on their back and they looked close to dead. You could barely see the rise in their chest. The pendant finally clicked around their neck.

“Finally.” You muttered. It really did take long enough.

“MC,” you froze when they moved their lips, their eyes still closed. “I’m not a fool.”

“You almost gave me a freaking heart attack—“

“And _you _almost gave me your only protection against the Devil.” They popped a single eye open and stared at you. “Now take it back and go to sleep already.”

“Just accept the pendant, is it _so_ hard?”

“You humans.” They muttered and closed their eyes again, drifting off into sleep. You smiled in accomplishment; they finally took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, have a nice and SAFE quarantine. Leave a comment/run away and never come back, as long as it's a goooood time. Sending positive vibes to you guys!


	29. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Valdemar finally encounter Chase, but not everything goes as it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Warning: descriptions of violence and blood, angst, and finger licking - 
> 
> You'll see what I mean by "finger licking".
> 
> It's a long, LONG chapter. Enjoy!

_ “Finally.” You muttered. It really did take long enough. _

_ “MC,” you froze when they moved their lips, their eyes still closed. “I’m not a fool.” _

_ “You almost gave me a freaking heart attack—“_

_ “And you almost gave me your only protection against the Devil.” They popped a single eye open and stared at you. “Now take it back and go to sleep already.” _

_ “Just accept the pendant, is it so hard?” _

_ “You humans,” they muttered and closed their eyes again, drifting off into sleep. You smiled in accomplishment; they finally took it. _

Your eyes opened slowly. The light shone in through the windows, meaning that it was morning already. You stared at the cold body next to yours. Their chest was barely rising. If somebody glanced at them, they would seem completely dead. You stared a bit closer at their closed eyes and long eyelashes. They really did look perfectly serene in that moment. You felt something on your chest as you pushed yourself up. It was your pendant.

“Like something you see?” Their voice came out of nowhere. Their eyes popped open, and now they were staring at you with an impossibly smug face.

“You’re kidding, right? Seriously?” You pointed to the pendant. “How is it that you snuck it onto me in my sleep?”

“It is quite simple, actually,” they were now impossibly close to you, looming over you like a tall building. “I simply took it off,” they made a motion like they were removing the pendant and straddled you with their cold legs. “Then I leaned in, of course,” your heartbeat nearly stopped when their hair touched your face ever so lightly. “And I placed it around that pretty neck of yours.” They ran a finger down your throat, their hand already next to your neck.

“So you straddled me in the middle of the night _just_ to do _that?”_ You questioned with skeptical eyes. “And somehow, I _didn’t_ wake up?”

“You are a very deep sleeper, and I am very light.” They wanted you to consider it, but the only thing you were considering was the fact that _they_ were still straddling you in a _very_ suggestive area. “My movements are undetectable.”

“Oh, really?” You stared up at them, trying not to blush as their face came too close to yours. This could go two ways. You could push them off or let them continue for a bit, postponing what this day was. Before you could say ‘show me’, they already acted upon it. “What the—”

“Do not feign surprise, MC,” their cold finger was pushing against your ribs. “I know you would have said ‘show me’ anyways,” they laughed as they gripped your side.

“And _when_ did your hand reach my ribcage, sweetie?” Your voice was too sweet and artificial in that moment.

“When you allowed it to, of course,” they mumbled into your ear as they leaned down and nicked your throat again. You just couldn’t get over how they were straddled across your hips, like a full-course meal. “I can hear your pulse,” they muttered. Your eyes widened when you felt their hips grind against yours lightly to get closer to your throat.

“Would you prefer it if you didn’t?” You were being sarcastic.

“No, I prefer it this way.” They hummed into your ear. You could feel their cold breath travel down your body. “There’s more chance of a struggle while they are alive.” Of course they were going back to being creepy.

“Are you cold _everywhere?”_ You questioned them. They gave you a confused look.

“Are you referring to my system of homeostasis?” They tilted their head, causing some of their hair nearly to fall into your eyes.

“No,” you trailed your hands down their thin sides. “I’m referring to _this_,” you dug your fingers into their hips, causing them to nearly jump and suck in a breath through their teeth.

“Are you usually so _vulgar?”_ They had the urge to just put you down while they could. Their own hands went away from your neck and pinned your wrists like they were forceps, pushing your hands up and against the headboard of the bed. This, unfortunately, caused them to lean in even more and grind against your body.

“With you positioned over me like that,” you smirked, giving them a predatory stare. “I’d say it would be understood if I were.”

“Magician, you are _so_ adorable,” they cooed as they kissed your cheek. “But you do know that sort of conduct is punishable, correct?” That question had _so_ many connotations, and an infinite amount of interpretations.

“Then punish me, _quaestor_,” you just _knew_ saying that was a one-way ticket into their pants, which were rumored to be impossible to get into. They looked at you with disbelief in their eyes. Their grip slacked a bit when you said it.

“Five second warning, magician,” they regained their decorum quickly, though, and already started counting.

“I’ll take it,” you blurted out, slipping your grip from their grasp and teleporting away from the bed, ending up on the other side of the room.

“That teleportation ability of yours is extremely convenient for you, mortal.” They already started making your bed for you. It was cute.

“I think you forgot that you can do it too,” you reminded them.

“Yes, I may have forgotten that for a bit,” they muttered. “I was actually a bit concerned regarding the plan. I was up late thinking about it.”

“It will work out,” you reassured them. “I’ve thought of all possible outcomes for other plans, and this one seems to have the highest success rate.”

“I thought you were not able to view the future, MC,” they tilted their head and walked to you slowly.

“You’re right, I’m not,” you shrugged as you opened the door for them. “But I know my enemy, which gives me an advantage.”

“Have you perhaps considered that your enemy knows you as well?” You two were now walking down the staircase. They didn’t look _doubtful_ of your plan, no. They just hoped you had good aim.

“All he thinks I can do is run away,” you sighed with a bitter tone. “But don’t worry, I always have a few surprises up my sleeve. And I’ll _never_ let you get actually hurt.”

“Surprises, you say?” They changed the topic. “I don’t suppose you could pull out a wooden gag, could you?”

You nearly stopped in your steps. “I _yeeted_ an elevator in this house,” you remembered the collapse of the elevator and the horrible dent it had left in your floors. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Oh, I think I will.” They smiled greedily, touching your face and cheek suddenly. “I would simply _love_ to see how you would look in it.”

“Okay,” you slipped from their touch again. “Are you hungry?”

“I don’t _need_ food,” but they never said they didn’t want it.

“Yeah, alright, sit down.” You pulled out the chair for them and waited. It was like you were _expecting_ obedience. They rolled their eyes as they complied.

“Fine, magician.” They nearly yelped when you pushed in the chair for them.

“Can you use chopsticks?” You already had a pair in your hand.

“I am a _surgeon_,” they punctuated each word, trying to _glare_ some common sense into you. “Of course I can, MC. What did you expect of me? Low dexterity?”

“No, it’s not that,” the plates were already there. “It’s just that you would be surprised at the amount of people who can’t use them.”

“And you would be surprised, as well, at the amount of people who cannot hold a scalpel correctly.” You two just bounced off of each other during conversation. It was an interesting thing to see. “Especially some of the newer surgeons,” they were disapproving of them. “It will always escape me how some managed to receive proper credentials. It is like they have never practiced on cadavers before, or as if that type of training has eluded them.”

“Remind me never to get treated by your interns, then.” You remembered the time they fixed your leg, surprisingly.

“Oh, trust me, I will remind you of that,” they laughed. “I will only ever let you be treated by myself, MC.”

“Oh? Keeping me to yourself? That’s awfully selfish of you,” they were reminded of how clever you were. “And if I were to tell you that I wanted to be treated by somebody else?”

“Then I would respect your decision, but advise you against it, since I’ve been practicing medicine for longer than they have been _alive_, whoever they may be.” There was a hint of jealousy in their voice. They weren’t one to be motivated solely from jealousy, though. Maybe possessiveness was a more likely factor. “Are you certain about the plan, though? I could just rip him apart and we could be done with it.”

“You’ll get your chance when it comes, just trust me.” You said.

“You are asking for an awful lot of trust as a person I have met roughly a week ago.” They commented on your plan. It was a risky one at least.

“We’ve known each other for years, haven’t we?” You remembered the plague situation, and the whole Masquerade thing. Yes, at least two years.

“You have memory loss, so those years do not count,” they dismissed your claim as remotely as they could.

“But _you_ don’t have memory loss,” you countered. “You’ve known me for a longer time. I’d say it’s fine.”

“People change when they do not possess their memories, MC.” They were thinking of their previous mentor.

“That may be true, but core values will always remain the same, won’t they?” It was an interesting question to think about. They took too long to answer. “Alright, let’s go. We still have to do the whole ritual set up.” You stood, smiling at them.

“That seems like a good direction to head in, let’s.” They replied and stood up with you, smiling at how the plates disappeared. “Where do those discarded items of yours go, by the way?”

“Right,” you remembered. “They just disappear.”

“The laws of conservation of mass and matter do not agree with your statement, MC.” They just _had_ to apply science to this, didn’t they?

“Think of it as recycling then.” You said. “It simply turns back into magic.”

“But magic is _energy_, and energy cannot simply _be_ matter without some other factor playing in,” they objected to your realm and its laws.

“That is why it is called _magic!”_ You said. “It’s not like science, which is fun, I’m sure. In magic, some things just don’t get explained, _ever_.”

“But do you not have certain laws regarding magic? There must be _rules_, or it would be complete and utter chaos in your realm.” They needed _some_ sort of structure.

You struggled to put words to it. “Think of magic like the water that flows through my realm.” You supposed that would be a good enough explanation. “Each person has a set amount of water. As they increase magical capabilities, their amount of water grows, and so do their capabilities.”

“So there is no limit?” They asked.

“Technically, no. But it gets harder as you go.”

“And the reason that you can just manipulate space?” They were referring to how your plates always just vanished.

“So you know how water can turn into ice or hail and stuff? It’s the same principle, where energy _can_ convert itself into matter. But it doesn’t work like science since it’s actual magic.”

It didn’t take them a long time to wrap their mind around the concept. “Hypothetically, then, if I were to drain your realm of its water, then would your magic be rendered useless?”

“It’s a _metaphor_, Valdemar. And I’m happy that isn’t possible, because if you _did_ do that, I would die.”

“You would _die_ only from _that?”_ They were concerned.

“Or be brought very, very close to death.” You were already close to death, but they decided to let that technicality slide. “It just wouldn’t be the best situation.”

“Yes, that would not be ideal at all, magician.” They _didn’t_ want that to happen. “And if I were to poison your water?”

“Nothing would happen since it purifies itself.” You shrugged.

“What would occur if I were to boil all of it and cause it to evaporate?” They had no idea how they would do it, but it was possible.

“It would just reappear and probably upset you,” you laughed, thinking of all their efforts being in vain.

“And if I were to freeze it?” They carried on.

“Do you _want _me to die?” You quipped, “it’s like you’re _trying_ to find ways for me to die.”

“Oh, so something _will_ occur,” they commented, ignoring your accusation completely. “Do tell more, MC.”

“I _won’t_ die, but some magical capabilities would be rendered, and I would probably be, again, brought very, very close to death, Valdemar.”

“Oh, what an unfortunate situation we would have if either the draining or the freezing of your magic were to occur.” They meant it, but it really didn’t sound like they did.

“Oh yeah, Val,” they stiffened immediately. “Nice slippers.”

“These are _your_ slippers,” they growled as you opened the door for them. They shoved their thigh-highs on. “And they are _ridiculous_.”

“I think they really accentuate your toes, dear.” You snickered at them.

“Oh, for the love of—_please_ tell me you are not one of those people who have a fetish for _toes_, MC.”

“Nah, not so much, anyways,” you laughed as you placed your own shoes on.

“Tell _anyone_ that I wore those, and I swear, it will be the end of you.”

“You are getting oddly defensive about your toes and footwear.” You replied. “Is there something that I should know? Are you self-conscious _down there_, and this time I’m not referring to your genitals?”

“Oh my—why, I ought to—you, _you_—argh,” they growled. “Forget it, you are absolutely impossible.”

You were already barking out laughter at their response, walking out to the middle of the golden fields with them. They calmed down after a bit, of course. You had your bag at your side. You took out your compass. Today was the day, apparently. Now everything was supposed to happen _today_. You took out your knife.

“Is that the enchanted blade?” Their hand, which had been previously holding yours, let go as they backed three steps away from you.

“You have some _serious_ trust issues,” you grabbed their hand again. “No, it isn’t. You would _know_ if it were. And do you _really_ expect me to just _turn_ on you so suddenly?” Well, there were multiple answers to that, but they remained silent. “Come on, let’s just do this.”

“Fine.” They sighed and took the knife from your hands.

“Thanks for holding it,” you said, pulling out a second knife. You took it from its sheath and it immediately elongated itself into a sword. “Now _this_ baby is my enchanted blade—oh, stop stepping back, will you?” They were already five steps away from you. “Just trust me.”

“With _that_ thing in your hands? Do you truly think that is a reasonable request, MC?” If anything, they just stepped backwards _again_, away from _you_. You had never seen them so scared.

“I trusted you when you had a scalpel in your hands, didn’t I?” You asked. “And I was _injured_, and you strapped me to a table, and I could have run away, but I didn’t, because I trusted you. Now all I’m asking is that you don’t run away when I cut down this grass.”

“You underestimate the power you hold in your hands, MC.” They continued to stare at the weapon.

“Fine, go back into the house, I’ll do it on my own,” you turned away and swung the sword backwards when you felt their hand on yours. You looked up at them in surprise.

“I am not one to be motivated by fear, MC. If I do not like something, I get rid of it.” Their pupils expanded slightly.

“That’s a nice way to live.” You said and slashed down the tall grass in your way. They stopped you when you placed the sword’s tip on the ground.

“I can teleport elsewhere whenever I please, correct?”

“Yes, yes you can, Valdemar,” you sighed, knowing what that question _really_ meant.

“Good.”

You traced two large circles in the ground. Along with a few symbols they didn’t know, you drew a pentagram in the dirt. The grass instantly became removed, and stone was revealed underneath, showing scratch marks of your drawings.

“How is it that grass can grow on stone?” They asked.

“It’s magic, what do you expect?” You asked back, taking out a jar and placing it in the middle of the pentagram. You kneeled down and muttered a few things into it, watching it glow with a low white light. “Alright, now that _that’s_ done,” you placed the empty jar away in your bag and placed another on the circle below. “Cut me.”

“Magician, I beg your pardon, _what?”_ They were still holding the knife.

“You heard me,” you were sitting down, holding your hand above the jar. “Do it.” You paused. “Right, wait, right,” you placed the sword outside of the large circles, away from the ritual ceremony. “Alright, _now_ come and do it.”

They stared at you with glassy, confused eyes.

“What? You don’t seriously think I told you to hold the knife for _nothing¸_ do you?” You pointed to the jar. “I don’t have all day, Valdemar.”

They sighed and walked to you like they were approaching a feral animal. Slowly, they sat down next to you with the knife.

“I’ll be making the incision here,” they said, running a cold finger down your palm. “It will be quick and shallow, but expect some mild to medium discomfort as the cut will be long.” They added afterwards, “you’re able to heal yourself, right?”

“You’ve seen me do it a thousand times.” You smiled in a reassuring way. “Your bedside manner is really nice.”

“Of course it is,” they scoffed. “I am a _professional_,” you snickered at the way they said it, so full of pride and a bit of arrogance. “Alright, stop laughing, I mean calm yourself, I will be making the incision.” They placed the knife on your palm carefully and dragged it downwards perfectly, making one of the cleanest lines you’ve ever seen.

“And now, we wait.” You stared at the blood that streamed down into the jar. This was going to take a long time. “So, um, how’s your day?”

“We have had the same day, MC,” they said. “But any day spent with you is certainly an interesting one.”

“Then I’m glad for that.” You smiled. “It’s hard to find distractions sometimes.” You mumbled, staring at the blood run down your hand. “But I’m happy I get to spend time with you. Any time spent with you is never time wasted.”

They wanted to kiss you for saying that. “I fear that blood loss may be getting to you already, MC.” They stared at the little amount of blood in the jar. Yes, this was certainly going to take a while at least.

“You’re very beautiful,” you continued smiling at them.

“Oh _please_,” they scoffed. “Complimenting my luck in the genetic lottery is not the path you want to choose.”

“Well then I’d say you have very good taste, since you are able to choose your form, Valdemar.” You knew they could just throw together any combination of limbs as their human form.

“That’s more like it,” they smiled.

“I think you’re the most intelligent person I’ve met.” You guessed that passing time by building up their massive ego was good enough. “Like seriously. Your personal library must be _huge_.”

“It is.” They smiled.

“It’s probably mostly medical stuff, though.” You shrugged. “I don’t mind that, or anything. It’s really cool, actually.”

“Make more assumptions about me,” they wanted to see what you thought. “Let’s see what my impression is.”

“But I feel like I’ve known you for years.” You sighed.

“You’re correct.”

“Let me guess, you probably live in an extravagant manor that’s hidden on a hill somewhere in a forest, because you hate other people. And it’s probably very clean and organized, but you don’t go there too often since you’re always in your dungeons or screwing around in Nadia’s palace.”

“I would not call it ‘screwing around’, MC.”

“So you only go there to get something, or clean. I highly doubt that you have somebody inside your manor keeping it clean.” You said. “And getting a carriage every time you have to go back and forth would probably be too much trouble, so—oh, wait a minute!”

“What is it?” They were wide-eyed. You had gotten a surprising amount correct about them. It was astonishing.

“Nah, you couldn’t _possibly_, well, unless,” you muttered something to yourself. “Do you have an underground tunnel connecting your manor to the palace dungeons?” You asked with a wide smile.

They paused. “I will no longer be taking questions at this point in time.”

“I knew it!” You laughed, “it keeps up with the whole ‘secret dungeon’ vibe, too.” You stopped for a second to ponder whether the next question was a good one to ask. “Can I see your manor sometime?”

They would’ve spat out their tea had they been drinking any. “Oh, and, pray tell, what led you to the assumption that you could just waltz into my manor? You’ve barely given me my ring _yesterday_, MC, how scandalous of you.”

“You are sitting in my _realm_,” you replied. “My demon bro—“

_“’My demon bro’,”_ they mocked, then scoffed.

“Can I? Please?” You continued regardless of their mocking you.

“Perhaps after this whole issue with Chase is resolved,” they stared at the jar. Halfway there. Alright. “I do not believe that you would particularly enjoy it there, though. It is not very bright. It is far more along the colorless side of the spectrum.”

“Then I need to get you some golden curtains.”

“Forget it,” they held up a hand. “Lucio insisted on seeing my manor and _insisted_ upon changing all of my curtains, desk, chairs, and _bed_ to gold and changing my paintings to portraits of him, which was also supposedly to be made of gold. I am, quite frankly, _done_ with gold, magician.”

“So what _I’m_ hearing is that you’re more of a silver person.” You raised your eyebrows.

“You must be light-headed. Are you alright, MC?” They ignored your statement. “I am perfectly capable of interior decoration. Now, if you would like to get me a gift, I could use something magical.”

“Really?” You shot up. That was easy! Especially for you. “You have no idea what you just got yourself into.” You smiled.

“Maybe you could have included such things in the terms and conditions of this ring, MC. Perhaps that would have cleared up some confusion.”

“I was _referring_ to the _gift_ that I was going to give you upon getting into your pants—er, I mean manor.” You gave them a cheeky smile.

“You made that mistake on purpose.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you quite did.”

“It was truly my mistake, I’m terribly sorry about it.”

“Not that you have taken _that_ tone, I am even more suspicious of it not being a genuine mistake.”

“It was a mistake.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“I really do want to get into your pants—I mean _house!”_ You barked out the correction. “I have _no_ idea why that keeps happening.”

“You are a _horrible_ liar, MC.” They shook their head. “And my pants are _impossible_ to get into, so I’d like to see you try.”

“Oh, _try_, you say?” You wanted to jump at the opportunity. Their eyes widened as they were alarmed at your strong reaction.

“It is not going to happen.”

“Sure, it isn’t.” You smirked at them, ever knowing about the evolving situation.

“Ah, finally,” the jar was full with your blood. They took your hand.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“I’m practicing some of that healing magic of yours.” They ran their thumbs over your cut, closing it with a red light.

“Your magic is violent.” You noticed the color. Color had a lot of symbolism in the magical world.

“And yours is cold, ruthless, and icy.” They quipped back at you, letting go of your hand gently. “And your hand is as good as new, MC.”

“Thank you,” you smiled. Maybe giving them a part of your magic would bring unforeseen benefits. “Return,” you held out your hand and the sword flew into your grip from the ground, causing Valdemar to yelp again.

“Magician! You need to _stop_ that!” They stared at the sword in your hand. They could practically feel the icy heat radiating from its blade. It would certainly be unpleasant.

“Yeah, whatever,” you mumbled as you placed the sword in the center. “Now sit on my side,” you commanded them as you took the jar from the center.

“_On_ your side?”

“At my side,” you corrected yourself. “Now, hold the sword down.”

“Hold it down? Whatever for, magician?”

“Right, I need to enchant your hands first,” you sighed, holding out your hands. They gave you a look. “What is it? You don’t want to get burned, right?”

“Right.” They placed their hands in yours gently. “That would be very unpleasant, magician.”

“Yeah, it would hurt a _lot_,” you laughed, watching your fingers become white. They felt like their hands were being drenched in cold ice water. “Okay, that should be good.” You smiled. “Now, can you hold down the hilt?”

“Of course, MC,” they placed both their hands on the hilt of the sword. There was no resistance, but that was at first. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Your hands were drenched in your own blood. It looked like you were lubricating your own sword with it. “It’s part of the plan to make it more effective when I rip out Chase’s guts.”

“Alright,” they soon felt a sort of resistance, though. “Oh, my, is your sword _fighting_ against you, MC?”

“Yes.” You said.

“Why is that?” They looked at the sword which began pushing back even harder.

“Flip it over,” you had one side completely drenched in your blood now. They flipped the sword quickly, fearing it would fly out of their grasp. “It’s because this sword is white magic. Blood magic is black magic. They don’t mix.”

“Then _why_ are you mixing them?”

“Sometimes, hybrids produce better results. In reality, there is no such thing as ‘pure’ magic, even though we call it that. Hybridization is a useful mix to get the best of both worlds.”

“Then why even bother with pure magic, MC?” If you could just use hybrid magic all the time, wouldn’t it just be simpler?

“It’s like using forceps and scalpels,” you said. “It depends on the situation. You wouldn’t use a pair of forceps to cut somebody open, just like you wouldn’t use scalpels to carry something. As lawyers always say, ‘it depends’.”

“Are you destroying your sword by doing this?” They asked. It felt like the sword’s pressure was ready to burst.

“You’re right,” you realized, then bent down to the sword. You muttered a low enchantment, and it immediately stopped pushing against their grasp. “There, it should be fixed.” They stared at your hands. They were just so _red_. The magical properties, they could smell it from where they sat. “And what are _you_ looking at?”

“Your hands,” they smiled creepily. “They look absolutely _lovely_ with blood stained on them.”

“Well, enjoy it while it lasts,” you held your hands up for three seconds before the blood disappeared from your hands completely. You put a lid over the jar and put it in your bag. You sheathed your bloody sword.

“Oh, what a shame that it was so short lived,” they sighed, placing a dramatic and sarcastic hand on their forehead. Then their expression changed. “I wanted to lick the blood from your fingers, dear. Why did you not give me the chance?”

“I…” you finally lacked a smart reply. There was no smart reply at all. “Oh,” you were beginning to blush. Then you had a new wolfish smile on your face. “Really?”

“Yes,” they were shocked and absolutely delighted when the blood returned to your hands.

“Then do it.” You gave them a cold stare. There was _no_ way—oh, there was a way.

They had taken your hand and were staring at the blood with a different kind of fascination. “I really do so _love_ the taste of magician’s blood, MC.” They said, placing one of your fingers on their cold lips. “They always give me a certain thrill that I can hardly find elsewhere.”

“That’s nice,” you tilted your head as well. You held back a flinch when you felt their cold tongue press against your index finger. “Why is your tongue so _cold?”_

Their tongue coiled around your finger, being impossibly long. Then, for some reason, they brushed their sharp teeth against your finger, taking in a second. Their entire mouth was cold, just like their teeth. You could nearly feel the back of their throat on your fingertips. They kept staring at you, saying no words as they sucked the blood from your fingers.

“Oh my, you’re just adorable like that,” you smiled as they exchanged fingers to wipe clean the others. They could just taste the magic coming from the blood, sending chills down their back. They finally ended with your thumb, brushing the base of it against the corners of their lips while their tongue lapped up any blood remaining from your fingers.

“You taste delicious,” they purred, kissing your hand afterwards.

“Uh huh_,”_ water instantly appeared to wash down your hands. The feeling of their thin saliva on your fingers was interesting, but not something you wanted to keep around. “That’s enough of that for today,” you muttered while pulling out your compass.

“And what are _you_ looking for?” They felt satisfied with the rush of sudden power going through their system.

“Chase, now let’s go.” You jumped up, watching the stone scratches disappear from the stone. The rituals were over, and now it was time to go after Chase. “Judging from last time, he was in a cave, and it was dark, so probably somewhere deep underground. But,” you jumped over a rock. “I think there was a stream of water, so my magic is flowing, and it should all be good, and—watch out!” You held out your arm, looking at yet another bottomless cliff. “What is it with my realm and _cliffs?”_

“Oh,” they peered down, noticing how your arm was holding them back from completely falling. “I guess that explains all of your surprises, does it not?” They chuckled as they pressed against you even more.

“Valdemar, do you _want_ to fall?” You questioned as you stared at the river down below.

“Only if I would be falling for _you_, love.” They snickered when your jaw dropped and you began to blush.

“You’re a surprisingly good flirt.”

“I do not see what is so surprising about it.” They commented, staring down at you with lowered eyelids. “I just have the common decency not to show it.”

“Didn’t the opposite happen at one of Lucio’s private parties?” You knew _everything_, didn’t you?

“We do not speak of what happened on ‘karaoke night’, MC.” You wanted to burst out laughing.

“Apparently you chose quite the scandalous song.”

“How did you even _hear_ of this, MC?” They blocked the comment with their own question. Seriously, how did you know?

“I just know things.” You sighed. “It’s time to go down.” You peered down the cave, dropping the arm holding them back. “This should be fun.”

“It is _always_ fun when I’m around _you_, dear.” Why were they choosing to be a flirt _today_, of all days?

“Hang on to me,” a rope materialized, its base being stuck and anchored in the ground. You tugged on it to make sure it was secure. Yes, it was. “Come on, get into my arms already.”

“If you tell _anybody_ about this,” they growled as they laced their long arms around your neck and back. “It will be the end of them.”

“Oh, and not me?” You smiled, jumping into the harness with them in your arms.

“No, that would be no fun now, would it?” They said as you started to lower yourselves in the cavernous ravine. “Could you not have just teleported?”

“And die?” You questioned. “That only works if I know _where_ I’m going, and I can’t exactly see the bottom of this thing too clearly.” You were right.

“Oh, how unfortunate.” They didn’t think it was unfortunate for you to be holding them in your arms. This was the softest they’ve been with anyone in a while, actually. It was a nice feeling.

“Yes. I hate this situation of ours as well.” You were amazing at being a complete sarcastic cynic, they thought. “It’s horrible—oh fuck!”

“Language—“ they had to close their mouth soon enough when a large tidal wave swept both of you off of the cliff’s side. You took out your knife, being nearly blinded by the water rushing around you, and sliced off the rope from the harness, leaving both of you to the hands of the water.

Valdemar looked at you with surprise as you tried your best to protect them from any collision with any walls. You cast out your arm as well as you could and a green ball of light formed around you as a force field of pure energy. The wave shoved you two violently onto the floor of a dark icy glacier. Your hands wanted to shatter as you collided with the icy ground. You let the ball of energy go.

“Are you okay?” You rushed the words out as you stared at them, rolling over to see if they were bleeding. You stared at them, with their wet hair framing their bony face.

“Of _course_ I am okay,” they said, pushing themselves onto their elbows. “That was quite an impressive force field.”

“Thanks, but,” you paused, looking around you. “Look up.”

“Oh.”

You could barely see the sky, which was now a singular crack in the ravine. The walls were bright blue. However, the color wasn’t what was most striking about the whole scene. There were _monsters_ stuck _inside_ of the walls. The ice was holding them captive. Their eyes followed you. Those were all _yours_. You could see there were more in the back of the frozen water, and it seemed to go on for miles.

“This used to be an ocean.” You picked Valdemar up and walked to the walls. The eyes of the mosasaur followed you and your hand, which reached out to touch it. “Wait a minute.”

“Your specimens are the most _fascinating_ I have ever seen,” they stared at the elasmosaurus which just gave them _the_ death glare. “Are these prehistoric?”

“What do _you_ think?” You questioned. They raised their eyebrow, turning to you. “I’m sorry, that came off as rude. Yes, they’re prehistoric. And they’re _mine_.”

“Then what happened?” They poked at the icy wall. They swore, if the monster were able to move, it would’ve tried consuming them by now.

“Something magical.” Your fingertips glowed when they touched the ice. “Wait a damn minute.” The water began to melt into your hand. You backed away, watching it begin to float on its own and flow into one of your floating streams. “This is my magic!”

_“All of that?”_ Their eyes were wide as they tried to find the end to the never-ending glacier.

“Motherfu—oh my gods, I’ve been ripped off!” You shouted. Breathe, just breathe. You calmed yourself in a few seconds. Even the _dinosaur_ pitied you in this moment.

“Think on the positive side, MC.” They said. “Your monsters are all contained.”

“Those are my _memories_.”

“Oh.”

“Now I just need to figure out why they’re frozen.” You muttered. “Maybe another time,” you said. “Oh wait.” You snapped your fingers.

“Magician, did you just dry my clothes?”

“Yeah.” You shrugged. “It didn’t feel so unpleasant this time, right?”

“I suppose it felt better this time.” They smiled as you two began to walk along the halls of the glacier. “Frozen monsters—do they indicate memories hidden from you currently?”

“Maybe.” You said. “Or emotions, but I think I have enough of those for both of us.” They laughed at that. You were certainly correct. “But who knows. They might be dead.” A low grumble shook the glacier around you when you said that. Your head whipped to the liopleurodon which was next to you. Its eye was as large as your forearm, and its outstretched open jaw showed teeth longer than your hands. “Okay,” you said as its eyes followed you. “Maybe not as dead as I thought.”

“I must be honest with you,” they confessed nervously. “You are a _very_ powerful magician, as I can see already, but I fear that if this glacier were ever melted, you would be consumed by your own power.”

“Oh,” you did want to release the monsters, but maybe there was a reason they were monsters. “Maybe you’re right.” It would have a lot of dire consequences, if it were ever released. “But I don’t think I’m the kind of person to be a power-hungry tyrant.”

“That is true, you do not seem like that type of person at all.” If _they_ had the power you had, they would have probably tried to off the Devil themselves. “Forget what I said, then, and release your magic.”

“Are you _serious?”_ You asked.

“Yes, quite.”

“Maybe we can do it just a little at a time so I don’t explode, you know? Oh! It could be a project we can do! That would be _so_ cool, wouldn’t it? You can keep me grounded so I don’t go on a murderous rampage!”

They stared at you with near concern. “Alright, magician,” they said. “Perhaps it is a good idea to not release all of this at once. But to answer your question, yes, we should do it sometime. After all, if you are more magically capable, then so am I.”

“Oh, you just _had_ to mention that, didn’t you?” You sighed. “Anyways, yeah. Sometime.”

“You know MC means never, right?” You stopped in your tracks. Chase was in front of you. The hallway of ice opened up into a large cave. You could see a thin stream of magical water flowing through the back, just out of reach for where your sister was.

_“You.”_ You growled, sticking your hand in your bag. “Valdemar, get behind me.”

“Really, dude? You need a _human_ to protect you?” Chase raised an eyebrow at Valdemar, who just stared at him with indifference, as if they were looking at an insect.

“Let me just,” you had the voodoo doll out. Oh, this was going to be _interesting_.

“Put the voodoo doll _down.” _Chase growled at you.

“MC!” You could see your sister in the back. She sat up, surrounded by what seemed to be an even stronger magical force field. Your shadows were lurking, as usual, around the corners, staring and waiting for you. “Don’t put the doll down! Rip him to shreds!”

“I _like_ your sister.” Valdemar muttered into your ear.

“I said put it _down_, MC!” He shouted at you. He kept his distance, though, wary of your voodoo magic. It was never wise to play around with voodoo.

“No, I don’t think so,” you snapped the arm of the doll as Valdemar’s eyes lit up with a pleasant surprise. You heard an audible snap from Chase’s shoulder as his arm bent backwards. “You see, that’s what you get when you screw with the people I care about.” You snapped his arm again, and now his elbow was deformed. “You get royally screwed.” And now his wrist was broken, his fingers crushed completely.

“You were always so feisty,” he broke his arm back in, rotating his shoulder blade. “I can’t wait until I break you in again.” His remaining arm returned to regulation.

“Oh, _fuck_ you.” You spat.

“You _already have_,” he sneered. Valdemar’s breath got caught in their throat, wanting to laugh. You two were _really_ immature, weren’t you?

“Anyways,” you rolled over the statement. “Release my sister, now.”

“Sweetie, don’t go to business so _soon_,” he said, holding out his arms. “Not even a kiss to say hello?”

“You ruined that when _you_ dumped _me_,” you stated in a flat, apathetic voice.

“And now I’m taking you back.” He tilted his head. “Doesn’t that make up for it?”

“I think illegal _abduction_ overrules your actions!” You spat.

“Yeah! You go sis!” Oh my gods, maybe your sister _shouldn’t _be seeing this. You had nearly forgotten she was there.

“What? I was just protecting her from herself!” He lied, throwing his hands up again and causing you to back up away from him. “She’s bounty hunting again, you know.”

“You—Leilani!” You turned to her. She shrugged at you. “Never mind.” 

“MC, you never told me that your sister was a _bounty hunter_, I should be _honored_.” Valdemar looked at your sister. She didn’t look like the kind to be a bounty hunter. But they supposed that was what made her effective.

“You threatened both of us,” you tried to be as indifferent as possible before you absolutely _lost_ it. “Now take away the force field.” It was beginning to close in on your sister, and you _didn’t _like that fact.

“No, I don’t think I will.” He shrugged. “In fact,” you felt a certain _drain_ on your magical capabilities. “I think I’ll shrink it.”

“Hey! Not fucking cool!” She shouted at him, feeling the force field close in on her. The shadows immediately swirled around Chase, closing in on him. You felt a bit exhausted.

“Do you feel that suffocating presence? Keep trying, see what happens.” You stood your ground.

“_I’m _an eldritch demon now, MC,” he said.

“You’re anything _but_,” Valdemar muttered. Chase was an _insult_ to their being. 

“Meaning _I_ can survive this, but your sister won’t.” He laughed, feeling the constricting shadow around his neck. Oh, you were _so_ amusing. From the corner of your eye, you could see your sister become less comfortable with her situation as human baggage. She tried to push against it, but could barely manage to stop the enclosing sphere.

“Fine,” you held your hands up as you tossed the voodoo doll into your bag. “Happy now?”

“Out of the bag and behind you. Just to be _safe_,” he ordered, smiling at you cruelly. You felt constricted. This was just like back then.

“MC! Don’t put it down!” Your sister shouted, but it was just a bit too late.

“I swear, this is the fucking pirate ship all over again,” you growled as you tossed the voodoo doll backwards violently. You had never felt so helpless. It was like your stomach wanted to fly out of your mouth and escape the entire ravine.

“Good pet,” his smug smile was still there, present as ever. You hated that nickname. “Wait, what are you—“

Valdemar was already at your sister’s side, asking her questions. You snapped your fingers. A loud explosion sounded. You stared at the white fire that blew upwards, sending icy shards everywhere. You could now _smell_ the cooked blood in the air as black liquid seeped from where he was standing. Valdemar covered your sister’s eyes as Chase started screaming. You pushed your fingers together again, watching the fire utterly _incinerate_ him. Your sister smacked away Valdemar’s hand, saying something about _wanting_ to watch.

Leilani got up with Valdemar’s help. The fire stopped, though, and Chase was standing there in something different. He looked different. It was just a blob of limbs. You felt surprise, shock, and anger run through your body at the same time. You covered your eyes with your hand immediately. Valdemar covered your sister’s eyes again, pulling her away from the circle of ritualistic symbols.

“Now,” his voice was much lower and so much darker. “That wasn’t very _fair_, was it?”

“MC, it appears your sister has a chain in her ankle.” Valdemar was trying to sound as calm as possible when they were really concerned about the whole affair.

“I can’t see, but great—wait, what?” You shouted, but then you felt something near your shoulder. It was wet. You stopped talking. One of Chase’s deformed limbs was _touching_ you.

“MC!” Valdemar shouted from abject horror.

“No! Stay with my sister!” You ordered, muttering an enchantment for your eyes. Gods, you hoped this worked. You took your hands from your eyes. You stared at the mass. True, you couldn’t see it all, but you could see some of it. “Chase, what the _fuck?” _You turned your head to your sister, who was already hyperventilating about the chain in her ankle. Valdemar stared at her, then at you, their eyes wide.

“MC! Close your _eyes!”_ They growled at you. “Listen to me!”

“No!” You tried to run to them, but something stopped you. It was a hand with three wrists. You already had a headache. “Chase, let go of my sister, _now_!”

“You’ll have to go with a few of my conditions first,” you weren’t looking up. The enchantment was only so strong.

“I’m not getting back together with you!”

“Oh, you’ll change your mind when I run a chain through your sister’s abdomen.” He said.

“I’ll _kill_ you before that happens,” you could hear your sister’s cries. This wasn’t good at _all_.

“Love, that’s what they _all_ say,” he purred. However, he had other plans. “But we’ll talk of that later, for now, freeze your magic.”

_“What?” _You were in disbelief.

_Oh shit,_ Valdemar thought. They stayed with your sister, trying to calm her down. Leilani, was it? Yes, Leilani. There was a chain through her ankle, probably doing some damage to her tendons. There was no way she was running anytime soon. They still covered her eyes from the scene, gazing at you with a concerned stare. You weren’t looking up at Chase’s entire form, which was good, but at the same time, they wanted you to kill him already.

“Leilani, correct?” Valdemar asked softly.

“There is a fucking chain through my—this day is _horrible_! Yes, it’s freaking Leilani!”

“Alright.” They stared at her. “Your body is going into shock, which is why you aren’t feeling all of the pain from the wound at this moment,” they explained softly.

“I wanna kill him,” she growled, not taking in any of their medical speak.

“Just like your older sibling, aren’t you?” They muttered. She tried to remove their hand. “Oh, no, that’s not the best thing to do at this moment,” they said. “You’ll go mad.”

“Give me my knife,” she growled at them.

“No, sorry.” They weren’t sorry. She was just going to hurt herself.

“I already hate you.”

“Your older sibling doesn’t.” Valdemar snickered.

“What the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?”

They didn’t answer.

“And _why_ would you need me to freeze my magic?” You wanted to _punch_ Chase _so_ badly now, but self control was what was needed. You knew he meant it when he said he’d hurt her again. This was a fucking nightmare.

“So you don’t pull another _burning_ stunt again, MC.” His voice was an absolute fever dream; the pitch was all over the place. You could barely recognize him anymore. He saw you hesitate. “I _mean_ it, MC. I’m not very patient, after all.”

“Fine. You win.” You felt your heart nearly stop when you walked over to the stream of water, next to Valdemar and your sister, and touched it. The ice began where your finger touched the water, spreading in snowflakes across the entire river until the whole stream stopped with a sickening icy crunch. You felt cold.

“A few more things, dear, before I release your sister from my grasp,” he hummed. Your head was giving you an absolute migraine now. He reverted to his human form. “Here.”

You uncovered your eyes. “What is that?” You masked the fear in your voice. It looked all too familiar.

“Blood, dear.” He smiled, holding a jar of blood to you. “More specifically, Valdemar’s blood.” Valdemar turned their head to you. They pointed to the jar and mouthed ‘really?’. You didn’t know and shrugged. Chase continued. “Pour Valdemar’s blood onto yourself.”

“That’s Valdemar’s blood?” You questioned. “And _how_ did you get that, exactly?”

“Oh, I have my ways.” You glared at him.

“I’m not doing it.” You looked at the jar.

“They deserve it.” Chase tried to reassure you of that fact because he knew something you didn’t.

“Oh? Just because I like them more than I like _you?_”

“Ouch, MC. Ouch. And no, dear, you’re _so_ confused right now.” Chase teased in a high sing-song voice. “They’re not who you think they are.”

“Yeah. They’re a freaking demon, and I’m fine with it.” You shrugged, eyes full of anger. “It’s not like you’re any better.”

“But you didn’t know that they’re trying to become _Death_, did you?” He smiled, tilting his head. “Oh, is that such a surprise? Yes, they’re trying to become a _major arcana_.”

You looked at them. They looked like they had nothing to say, still with their hand over your sister’s eyes. They looked surprised to have their secret out. Valdemar just stared at you, not knowing what to do. Shrugging was inappropriate, of course.

“Do I _care?”_ You asked. “No. I don’t. At _all_. That’s _their_ business.” They were very relieved to hear you say that. “What they do on their Friday nights are _not_ up to me, Chase. That’s the great thing about a healthy relationship: you’re not being possessive or being possessed!”

“Pour the blood over yourself, MC,” he ignored the passive aggressiveness seeping from your voice. You shook your head. Leilani screamed. You looked at her, there was now a chain running through her wrist and forcing her against the cold wall of the glacier.

“I’ll get my revenge.” You spat.

“Pour the blood onto yourself, or the next one will be through her shoulder.” He stared at you.

You grabbed the jar of blood. You poured it onto your hands and forearms. “Done. Are you happy?”

“Rub it onto your arms.”

“Do you get off to this shit?” You shouted. Your breath shook slightly as you rubbed the near black liquid over your arms, encasing them with their blood.

“Good.” He smiled, a sadistic glint in his eye. “Now kill them.” You stared at them and didn’t say a word. You pulled out the blade and pointed it at Chase.

“How about I kill you instead,” you growled at him.

“Oh, really?” You heard your sister scream again and didn’t even want to look. But you had to. You saw she was bleeding through her shoulder as well, now. “Kill Valdemar. Refuse, and I kill your sister.”

Valdemar began laughing. “Oh, you silly mortal.” Your sister was nervous. “MC would _never_—argh!”

The sickening sound of blood splattering echoed around the glacier. Your sister’s eyes were no longer shielded as she looked at you with utter horror. You let out a shaky sigh. Valdemar placed a shaking hand on the sword that protruded through their chest cavity. The blade was sticking through their ribs. They had never felt such pain.

“Magician,” they gasped. “Through the back?”

“I’m sorry,” you cried. Your hands shook as well. They struggled to turn their head to you. 

“‘I’m sorry’? _‘I’m sorry’?”_ They felt their lungs were burning. “Is that all you have to say for yourself?”

“Val, it’s my _sister_,” you sobbed; you already looked like a train wreck.

“Don’t you _dare,_” they hiccupped on their own blood as it came out of their mouth, “call me by that name when you have just _backstabbed_ me,” they felt like they were burning up. Chase was savoring the scene. They fell to the floor, bringing your sword down with them. You pulled the sword out. They were on their back, staring up at you and bleeding out.

“Finish the job already.” Chase didn’t like seeing you _care_. “You never really loved them, MC. If you did, you wouldn’t be doing this.” 

You shook your head as Valdemar’s eyes widened in terror. For the first time in _eons_, they felt true fear. Your sister was in abject horror. You held the sword over them, aiming carefully, and stabbed the sword through their chest, just below their heart. You were still covered in their blood. Valdemar’s eyelids were half-shut and teary.

“I’m so sorry, Valdemar, I am _so_ sorry,” you gasped. “I wish things were different. I’m so sorry!”

“Tell me, magician, now that you’ve killed your _soul mate_,” they raised your promise ring. “Do you truly think you’re capable of _love_?”

“I love you! _I only love you,” _your tears spilled from your eyes at this point. “I’m sorry, Valdemar, I should have told you earlier,” you held them as best as you could in your arms. “I know you’ll never forgive me, please, I’m sorry.”

“Magician,” they placed their shaky hand on your shoulder. “I love you too. And I forgive you already.”

“I’m…” sorry wasn’t good enough. “I—“ thank you wasn’t good enough either. “Valdemar, I…” 

“I just hope you can live with what you have done.” Their tone was laced with bitterness and betrayal as they took a final breath. Their breathing stopped. They didn’t even get a chance to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISN'T THE END I SWEAR! 
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment, have fun, I'm already working on the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	30. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdemar is back and as great as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Warning: Cursing, gore, graphic depictions of violence -   
This is a shorter chapter, only 5,000 words. There's also a nice uwu soft content ending

_ “Tell me, magician, now that you’ve killed your soul mate,” they raised your promise ring. “Do you truly think you’re capable of love?” _

_ “I love you! I only love you,” your tears spilled from your eyes at this point. “I’m sorry, Valdemar, I should have told you earlier,” you held them as best as you could in your arms. “I know you’ll never forgive me, please, I’m sorry.” _

_ “Magician,” they placed their shaky hand on your shoulder. “I love you too. And I forgive you already.” _

_ “I’m…” sorry wasn’t good enough. “I—“ thank you wasn’t good enough either. “Valdemar, I…”_

_ “I just hope you can live with what you have done.” Their tone was laced with bitterness and betrayal as they took a final breath. Their breathing stopped. They didn’t even get a chance to cry. _

“This isn’t fair,” you growled as you put your dead soul mate on the ground.

“Did you just…” your sister asked, still in shock. She pointed at their dead body. “_Kill_ your soul mate?”

“Yes.” You muttered with bitterness. Oddly enough, they looked serene when they were dead. You didn’t even have to close their eyes for them.

“Well, life is _never_ fair, MC,” Chase interrupted the moment, like the annoying bastard he was. He stood there, victorious and proud of what he had done.

“Yeah, and you _got_ what you wanted, so are you _finally_ happy now?” You stood up. Just looking at them was making you depressed. You had to look up just to regain your anger. “Now take the chains _out_ of my sister before I end _myself_ as well.”

“Fine,” he shrugged. The chains running through your sister were gone. You checked where they were, and the wounds were gone. There was no trace left. Even the flesh was filled.

“Good.” You sighed in relief. “Are you hurting? Are you in pain? Is everything okay?”

“Let me at him,” Leilani took out her knife, staring at your teary eyes. “Let me at him! He hurt you, he deserves what’s coming.”

“That’s stupid, and you know it.” You stated. “You can’t fight him.” Your sister’s knife was flimsy compared to yours. It was a smaller butterfly knife. She always did have a thing for lightweight weaponry. “I can’t let you do that. You’ll only hurt yourself.”

“Man, sucks to be _you_ right now, Leilani,” Chase walked closer until you held out a hand to stop him.

“Don’t you _dare_ get _ten_ feet within me after what you have just _done_, Chase. I don’t even want to _see_ you right now. Get away from me.” You held up your pendant to your sister. “Get inside.”

“What?” Your sister questioned, tilting her head. “How am I supposed to… just get in there?”

You opened the pendant, and the smoke white dragon began flying out. “Touch the inside of the pendant, Leilani.” Your eyes were telling her something that you couldn’t quite say out loud. “Just do it so I can get you back to your body.”

She eyed you with suspicion. She touched the inside rim of the pendant, which was gold and circular. She disappeared immediately, being sucked into the pendant. The white dragon flew back inside as you clipped it shut. You put it back down your shirt, turning to Chase with anger flowing through your body.

“Well, if you look at that? We’re finally alone together.” Chase finally had the nerve to come closer to you with that pathetic look of false sympathy on his face. “Isn’t this heaven?”

“It’s the exact _opposite_ of heaven.” You growled. “Because of you, my soul mate is _dead_. They’re not coming back, and it’s all because of you and your _stupid_ ego that you just _had_ to preserve! So no, this isn’t heaven, and now that my sister is gone, I can use stronger language, so _fuck you_, Chase. Fuck you, and your ego, because no matter how much I may _hate_ you in this moment, I won’t say _fuck your family_ because _I’m a better person than you._”

“Ouch, morality.” Chase said as if he were actually hurt. “That _hurt_.”

“Yeah, I hope it did.” You stared at him. “Now where is my sister’s body?”

“C’mon, give me a kiss, dear.” Disgusting.

“No,” you rejected him again. “Where is her body? She’ll _die_ if she’s not in her realm.”

“She’s not in her realm?” He questioned, motioning to the walls of the glacier. “You two are sisters; don’t you share realms or something?” He shrugged.

“Now if that isn’t the most _stupid_ think I’ve ever heard in this entire damn day,” you stopped yourself. “No, dumbass! She is separated from her body, and separated from _my magical influence_, so she will _die_. Now answer my question: where is her body?”

“Sorry, dear, but I can’t tell you that quickly.” You stood over Valdemar, the blade was sticking out of their chest. “Now—“

“I’m sorry,” you whispered to them. You took out the sword. Valdemar bled out.

“Pay me a little favor, and we can make up first—oh.” Your sword had converted itself into a knife, and it was now at Chase’s throat.

“I can slit your throat in this second, right here, right now.” It was a very clear threat. You weren’t exactly having the time of your life in this area. You grabbed his shirt roughly and wanted to break his jaw and every bone in his body.

“Then do it.”

“I won’t.” You growled. “I care for my sister’s life more than I care for my own satisfaction.” Each word was laced with venom and pure hate. “Now tell me, before I slit that pretty little throat of yours, where her body is.”

“Her body isn’t in your dead lover’s dungeons,” he trailed on, staring at the knife with cockiness.

“Tell me!” The knife slipped a little ‘accidentally’ and nicked his neck and blood poured out. 

“No.” He had a smug face. “I won’t.” He was set on blue fire in a second.

“How about now?” You _almost_ completely lost it. You backed away and watched him burn a meter or two away from your feet. “Are you going to tell me now that I’ve set you on actual fire?”

“Oh, you absolute _bitch!”_ He was rolling on the icy floor in pain, trying to get rid of the fire. “Argh! I hate you!”

“Then you know a fraction of what I feel for you.” You liked this, watching him suffer. It was satisfying. You saw him scream in pain and wanted him to scream _more_. This awakened some dark part of anger inside of you which could only be satisfied by his pain. “Now tell me where her body is!”

“You’ll have to drag it out of me, love!” His voice was manic, but he was dying. He felt like he was dying. Every feeling in his body was absolutely burning.

“Your choice,” you sneered as you snapped your fingers again. He had ropes tying his wrists together. The fire was now white, and he began to shriek in pain. “How about now, hmm? Oh, I thought you didn’t like the white fire thing. Right, right. This is just _great_. I think I’ll keep it going for a while.”

“Lucio’s wing!” He shouted. “Her body is in Lucio’s wing! Just stop it already!” You knew the second that you stopped the fire, he would just revert to whatever demonic form he had.

“No, I don’t think so.” The screams were enough to give Leilani nightmares for the rest of her life. “You _deserve_ to burn, Chase. You deserve this.”

“I feel like I’m in fucking _hell!”_

“You made me feel like that for _years_, Chase!” You were still there, standing, and looking down at him. “Years! You stalked me for actual years, after _you_ broke _my_ heart! And I told you to leave me alone, and now you’ve made me kill my soul male to protect the little family that I had left! You coward! You traitor! You don’t deserve to _breathe_.”

“You gave me a sign in that corridor when I pinned you down three years ago!”

“I _ran away_ after you tried to pin me down! Can’t you get that through your incredibly small brain? Get it through your brain! I’m not in love with you!”

“Yeah, I could see that when you confessed your love to _that_,” he growled. You could see his skin beginning to flake off in tiny shreds. Each shred was beginning to peel off slowly, and you could see blood. He was being skinned alive. “Now put out the fire! Please! MC! _Please!”_

You were beginning to feel a bit guilty. There was no doubt that it was an excruciating amount of pain. Being burned was one thing, but having your skin peel off slowly, like there were knives cutting you open everywhere, and it was _everywhere_, was something different. You knew it felt like actual hell to be burned.

“I’ll leave you alone, just stop fucking burning me alive!” He struggled to shout as he felt his lungs suffocate him. It was up to you to decide. Bitterness shot through your veins.

“No. No, I don’t think you will. I don’t think _I_ will. The second I stop burning you is the second that you turn into a demon, and I have no chance of fighting back, then it’ll be _me_ in hell.” You felt apathetic to his suffering. It’s been _so_ long. “Nice try, though. Years of actual suffering only to have you suffer for three minutes? No, I don’t think that’s right at _all_, is it?”

“You’re hurting me!” He howled. “MC, please! I’ll leave you alone! I promise!”

Now, you had a choice. On one side, you could continue to be bitter and angry. It was your right. You could just be bitter and angry for the rest of time, and continue to burn him into oblivion. However, you could also just stop. Bitterness wouldn’t get you anywhere, would it? No, that just wasn’t going to stand.

“Fine, but know this: I am not doing this because I feel something for you,” you spat. “I am doing this because _you_ do not get to be the person who robs me of what little humanity I have left. You won’t have the privilege.” Oh, this was a huge mistake.

The second the fire stopped, he transformed into a demon once again. Screaming, you held up the sword, ready to fight. You had to shut your eyes as you felt something slimy and wet. You knew you had made a mistake. However, in a second you heard a few screams that weren’t your own. You were shaking from the adrenaline.

“MC, you can open your eyes.”

Chase was lying on the floor, a jumble of flesh. You looked at Valdemar. They licked their blood-soaked fingers, smirking down at you. You ran up to them and tightly wound your arms around them, feeling relieved. You smiled into their chest and sobbed from happiness.

“Oh my gods, Valdemar,” you felt like you were going to hyperventilate.

“MC, you knew I wasn’t dead the whole time, don’t act so surprised.” They cooed as they slowly returned the hug.

“I know. It just felt so _real_.” Your voice was muffled in their uniform as you pressed yourself against them as tightly as you could. 

“You foolish human,” they kissed your head lightly. “You are _such_ a foolish human. You’re the one who came up with the plan, and you _still_ manage to get emotionally swept into it.”

“That was all an_ act?”_ Chase wheezed out as blood poured from his… everywhere.

“He’s _alive?”_ You pointed at him.

“Yes. You wanted him alive, remember?” They felt you loosen your embrace to look at Chase. You looked back at Valdemar. Right.

“Yeah. Right, yeah, no, I remember,” you shook your head. The world began to spin. “Yeah. Thanks for that.”

“You don’t sound very pleased,” they tilted their head. Was this not what you wanted? Maybe they were wrong to let him live for a little longer. “I could finish the job, if you would like me to, dear. In fact, I would be more than happy to finish the job. Allow me to, please.”

“No, no, it’s not that, it’s just that I’m feeling a little light-headed right now,” you said and sucked in a breath.

“A few things did not exactly go as planned, though,” they stated platonically.

“Yeah, no kidding,” you chuckled. “I was _not_ expecting Chase to put chains in my sister’s literal flesh.” It was a morbid thing to laugh at, but it was true. Your sister was fine, though. “She’ll be okay, though.” You took out the empty jar which had been enchanted earlier.

“Aren’t you worried for chances of infection? And why didn’t your shadows chain him through the limbs as well?”

“They did do the same. But when you’re a demon you have a few _exceptions _to karma,” you muttered as you got closer to Chase. “Like instantaneous recovery. Oh, I just love that.”

“Magician, _what_ are you doing?” They approached Chase with you. Why did you have the jar out? Things never went well when you had a jar out.

“I am making sure he _never_ hurts my family again,” you kneeled down by what should’ve been his corpse. “While maximizing my own benefit, of course…” you muttered lowly. “I need to survive my own past somehow.” 

“Magician! What are you doing?” They questioned. “Tell me, please.”

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing?” You used your sword to draw a circle around Chase. “I’m collecting his soul, _duh_.”

“You—you’re,” their eyebrows raised as they stared at you with pleasant surprise. You always were the most interesting human, weren’t you? “Are you collecting more years?”

“And more power, seeing that my magical reserves are _frozen_,” you muttered.

“I thought you didn’t _want_ to live longer.” They protested lightly. “Isn’t that counterproductive to your goals?”

“Well,” you sighed. “Things change.” You ripped open Chase’s chest cavity. It was still warm and wet with what remained of his life. “Oh, you’re not dying on me just yet. You don’t get to get off with such little consequence,” you growled at him. Valdemar was _liking_ this new side of you, so pleasantly _sadistic!_ “And maybe I have someone to live for now.” You turned to them with the dumbest, most love-struck smile you had ever shown them.

“I… I’m flattered, MC.” They stared at the red soul floating up from his chest cavity. “I truly am.”

“Oh!” You gasped with happiness. “This is amazing!” You stared up at the red soul which was just floating. “This one has _thousands_ of years leftover!” You smiled at it with a certain glee in your eyes. “I’m about to literally take this man’s life.”

“Perhaps you can pass some of that to _me_, MC.”

“You’ll get it anyways. What’s mine, magically, is also yours,” you sighed, pointing at the ring. “It’s an amazing ring, isn’t it?”

“Yes, quite nice.” The ring wasn’t the reason they were alive, and you both knew it. “However, I do believe I’m only alive because you didn’t drive that infernal weapon of yours through my heart.”

“I know.”

“You missed by an inch.” It was a precise cut.

“I know,” you reached out for the soul, which was a thin smoky husk. “I’m glad I missed. Purposefully, of course.” You laughed.

The second your finger touched the red soul, a burst of red light flashed throughout the glacier. Valdemar was nearly blown backwards by the sheer force. The ice around Chase’s body turned into obsidian. The soul fell into itself and flew into your fingertips, filling your eyes with a bright, white light. You smiled as you felt the most refreshing cold feeling run through your veins. You sighed lightly, tilting your head back with relief. It was finally over. Finally.

“MC,” Valdemar sounded concerned.

“Yes?” You turned to them, but your eyes were still completely white. You felt the most disturbing smile creep onto your face when you saw how scared they were. Wait, that wasn’t right. No. Your smile dropped. “Oh, sorry! I’m sorry,” you laughed, covering your eyes and looking back to Chase.

“No, it’s fine,” they were surprised, at least. “It’s fine.”

“Hey, Chase,” he groaned underneath you. “I just took your soul, how does _that_ feel?” Your smile was nothing but wicked. They wondered what it would be like to be under that smile of yours for once.

“I hate you,” he managed to whisper out.

“Do you _truly_ want those to be your last words?” You questioned, staring down at him. “Pitiful, as usual.” You growled. You took a cleaner, colder tone, which just _dripped_ sadism. “I am taking what remains of your soul, what I _didn’t consume_, and I am placing it, along with your body, in this jar. Now, you do not get to say anything, or object in any way, because you have spoiled your right to your life the second you decided you would use it to hurt me.” You grabbed his hand. “Consider this the last piece of decency I will show you.”

“MC, are you certain about this?” Valdemar watched carefully as you touched his hand.

“Yes, I am.” You stated bluntly. Your attention was back on Chase. “You will be living in a state where you are going to be neither conscious nor aware of your own existence. However, the energy that you emit simply through _being_ will act as another power source for me. Enjoy being my live harvest.” Your voice was cold.

The second his finger touched the jar, he disappeared. You put the cork into the jar and watched as the soul just circled around, spiraling and going nowhere. The jar glowed slightly brighter as you muttered an enchantment to make sure it _stayed _sealed.

“Magician, you are scary,” they stared at the jar. You could do that to _them. _It would be quite the fight, but you still could just overpower them. “He swore his soul to the Devil, correct? Would that not mean the Devil is your enemy?”

“The Devil? Oh, _the Devil?”_ You broke out laughing. “My magic is rooted in something much more arcane and powerful than the _Devil_,” you snickered. “Let me tell you something, Val,” what happened? Did you change? What was this new tone? “The Devil? That rip-off goat? He’s scared of _me.” _

They blinked once. Then they blinked again. They stared at you and tilted their head. Was it the soul thing? Maybe it was the soul thing. How did you immediately become power-hungry? Your tone was making them a bit uncomfortable. You were becoming a bit more similar to them. They both loved and hated it.

“MC, are you feeling alright? You somehow managed to change personalities within fifteen seconds after obtaining his soul.” They leaned in. “Does this typically happen? How long has it last been since you’ve… harvested?”

“Oh, don’t worry it’s just the power rush—“ you passed out.

“MC!” Valdemar shook you. Your head felt dizzy. Wait, who were they again? You squinted at them. They looked familiar. They really did look familiar, but you just couldn’t put a name to their face. “Oh, MC, you truly gave me a scare, there, hmm?”

“Yeah, sorry,” you laughed, feeling their cold hands on either side of your face. It was comfortable. 

“MC, what was that?” They were definitely concerned for you. Your body temperature was fine; your pulse was fine; anything and everything with your body was fine, but your mind was something else.

“How do you know my name?” Your question made them freeze completely. It was just like a few years ago. They hoped they wouldn’t get flashbacks.

“MC, you must be jesting,” they laughed at you, starting to become nervous. “You passed out after absorbing Chase’s soul.”

“And why are your hands so _cold?” _You pushed yourself up and away from them. Seriously, who the heck? “I think you have a circulation problem. You should look into that. Go see a doctor or something.” Their eyebrows _rose_.

“Oh.” They were crestfallen. They just kept looking at you with what seemed to be sad puppy eyes. It was like they were kicked to the curb and left alone to die. “Well, then,” they said, staring at the glacier. Wait a minute. The glacier.

“What the _heck _is up with my realm?” You stood up, looking around at the tall walls of ice. They were the problem, actually. It was all ice. The rivers all over your realm had stopped flowing, and now everything was dying, including your memories. “Oh, my poor mosasaur, no! Sweetie, you shouldn’t be in there,” you whispered as you pressed your face against the ice.

“So this is what it’s like to go insane in a realm,” they muttered. “What a nightmare.” They stared at you kissing your glacier’s wall.

“Baby! Can you hear me? I _love _you,” you drew out the word ‘love’ in a long, long voice. “I’m sorry, I’ll unfreeze you right away my _fabulous_ dinosaur. Did I ever tell you that I love you? I think I did ten seconds ago. Yeah, I did tell you ten seconds ago! When you get out, we can go out to the real world and we can conquer the seas together. Technology can’t compare to you, dear. Oh, and the blood!” 

“Hey, stranger,” they rushed after you, holding your shoulders.

“Touch me again, and see what happens.” Your voice dropped ten octaves as you glared at them. “Oh! I am _so_ sorry, I’m not usually threatening. Well, usually. Isn’t that right baby?” The dinosaur could only make a low moan in the ice. “Yes, that’s right; I’m not usually threatening at _all!”_ Your voice raised ten octaves again into a high squeak.

Valdemar shook their head. You were _unbelievable_. “Tell me, how would I happen to unfreeze your rivers?”

“Oh, you wanna help? That’s very nice of you!” You laughed and took their hand. “You’re nice. I don’t really meet a lot of nice people. Asra is usually nice to me, but I sold my indentured servitude to a sadistic abusive pirate and ever since then I think my life has been so… weird. But I hunted demons, so that’s cool!” Jesus, you were _really _losing it.

“That doesn’t sound very nice.” Valdemar spoke to you as if you were a child. Your mental capability was like that of a child in this moment. What was wrong with you? What else were they supposed to do?

“I know right! She wasn’t nice at _all_. But it’s alright, because she got what was coming. Karma’s like that, you know. Karma is great! I love karma! I just don’t know what’s going to happen when all those demons I’ve killed catch up to me. Do you think I’ll die?” You tilted your head, then you started to convulse a bit. “I really don’t want to die. I’m going to die, aren’t I?” You started to hyperventilate. “Oh my gods, I’ve killed so many demons, what if they come back?” 

“No. I won’t allow that to happen.” Valdemar tilted their head about that last question. So you’ve killed a lot? “How do I unfreeze your river?” They weren’t going to ask quite yet. 

“Oh, right! Right, right, right, right, I forgot, sorry, sir, ma’am, I don’t know what you are, gods, I sound like an idiot; what are you?” You tilted your head.

“I’m gender neutral.” They were getting tired of you already.

“That’s cool! Come on, here,” you placed their hand on the icy river floating above the ground. “So you just wait a minute, then set it on fire!” Your hands erupted in white flames, causing them to jump backwards out of instinct. “Oh, what is it? Scared of a little fire? Aw, don’t tell me you are, that would be such a shame. You look like a passionate person anyways.”

_Oh my gods, MC has truly lost their mind,_ they thought. “Yes. I am scared of fire.” They lied. They stood away from you at another section of the frozen river and started burning it as well.

“Ooh, your fire is red, that’s nice!” You obviously had something to drink. “I’ve always tried to turn mine red, but it’s always white or blue or something that _isn’t_ red. Isn’t that funny? I’m supposed to have more control over myself than this.” You giggled to yourself. “But it’s fine. Apparently I have no self control. Asra said I needed to work on impulsiveness. But it’s fine since Julian and I are chill as heck!”

“Gods, you’re out of it,” they muttered under their breath, hoping you wouldn’t hear.

“Oh, what was that?” You smiled. “Your voice sounds really nice. _Please_ don’t be one of those people who think that their voice is bad.”

“Okay.”

“You’re really pretty, stranger,” you had _no filter at all_. “You have the loveliest red eyes.”

“If I were such a stranger, would you be flirting with me so shamelessly?” They quipped as the fire spread across the river. “But tell me, _stranger_, what do you think of me?”

“I think you’re cute! Isn’t that obvious?”

“Personality wise, dear.”

“Aww, you use pet names,” you smiled. “I’d say you look like a really nice person. You seem friendly. If you got some dental work, you could actually have a nice smile. Not that your smile isn’t nice right now, it’s just that if you want to have a lot of allies, you kind of have to fit in sometimes, y’know?”

They leaned down to your level. “I do not want to ‘fit in’, magician.” They said in a cold voice.

“That’s fine, too! My parents never really fit in, which is weird. My mom’s immortal. She is _so_ cool. Not even the Red Plague could take her down. Oh yeah, I never asked! What do you think of me?”

They sucked in a breath. You smiled up at them. “You’re interesting.”

“Oh. That’s nice.”

“You’re unique. I haven’t met somebody like you in a long time.” They stared at the fire coming out of your fingers. “Yes, a very special person.”

A crunching sound was heard. All of the ice broke off into shards and were discarded of on the ground. The river started to flow again very slowly, at an inching pace. More cracks were heard as the water all over the realm continued to flow again.

“Oh, yay! It’s finally working again!” You smiled as you fell face-first into the river and landed on the icy floor. They almost ran to you, but then you stood up. You then turned to Valdemar and squinted at them. “What the heck did I say to you just now, Valdemar?”

“Oh, memory came back so quickly?” They asked, tilting their head. This was getting interesting. “And you _suddenly _know my name now; how nice.”

“What did I say?” You put your head in your hands out of embarrassment. “Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing.”

“Oh, apparently if I want to have ‘more friends’, I have to have some ‘dental work’,” they snickered. “Is that truly how you become when your magic is frozen? Apparently any filter you have is frozen as well. How unfortunate.”

“I have a feeling it isn’t unfortunate for you.”

“You would be correct then, MC, it isn’t unfortunate for me.” They smiled widely. “Do you truly think that my teeth need fixing?”

“No! I am _so_ sorry I said that while I was… weird.”

“Under the influence of your own magic,” they sneered. “It was such an interesting thing to see, MC. Thank you for the opportunity.”

“Stop being such a sarcastic demon.” You laughed.

“Well, dear, I do not think that I will stop being sarcastic anytime soon.” They stopped, though. “What happened? You just passed out, out of nowhere, with no warning at all.”

“It was the frozen magic.” You explained, placing your bag back on. “Frozen magic screws everything up.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, and I noticed something else, magician: not everything went according to plan.” They pushed towards a goal you didn’t exactly know about.

“I noticed too. I’m sorry, I should’ve only stabbed you once, and not twice, and now it’s probably going to leave an _ugly _scar on your chest.” You began to apologize.

“No, it’s not what was done, but what was _said _instead.” They didn’t mind that you had stabbed them. It was the most alive they had felt in years.

“Oh.” You sighed. You knew what this was about. _“Was it my language?” _

“I said I love you,” Valdemar stated. “And I want to _apologize_ for saying that because it was not planned.”

“Oh.” You didn’t say anything for a while. “So…” you were scared of the answer, but you had to ask anyways. “You didn’t mean it?”

“I _did_ mean it—“

“Then why are you sorry?” You questioned.

“Because I do not know if _you_ mean it.” They were trying to remain as calm as possible when in reality their heart was pulsating too quickly.

“Valdemar,” ‘I am so sorry’ wasn’t the best thing to say. “It’s hard for me to say it—“

“Then don’t say it, magician.” They thought that was the end of it.

“Will you let me finish?” You blurted out. “It’s hard for me to say it,” you slowed yourself, “because it’s hard for me to trust. But even if it was _acting_, and even if it was all part of a plan, I mean it: I love you. There is nothing you can say to make me take it back, or change my mind. I love you. Do I need to say it more for you to believe me?”

They didn’t say anything. Was this supposed to be what ‘love’ felt like—some gooey, annoying feeling pestering them in their chest? It was sickening, utterly sickening.

“You don’t have to say it back.” You said softly. They were still standing by the side of the floating river, a bit too far from you. “It’s okay if you don’t say it back.”

They teleported to you in a second, even though they could’ve just walked. They were hugging you. It was a cold hug, but it was comforting. They didn’t exactly touch people too often. You smiled and melted into them slowly when they finally decided that yes, they were going to say it.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, leave a comment, enjoy life!


	31. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Valdemar switch bodies for mixed reasons and run into two people along the way to resurrect your sister. Inside of Lucio's wing, however, an unexpected surprise pops up. Apparently, according to someone, you two needed "couples therapy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's not necromancy if she's only kind of dead. 
> 
> \- Warning: slight cursing, and you shout at Valdemar for making a bad joke at the wrong time - 
> 
> Enjoy yourself!

_ “You don’t have to say it back.” You said softly. They were still standing by the side of the floating river, a bit too far from you. “It’s okay if you don’t say it back.” _

_ They teleported to you in a second, even though they could’ve just walked. They were hugging you. It was a cold hug, but it was comforting. They didn’t exactly touch people too often. You smiled and melted into them slowly when they finally decided that yes, they were going to say it. _

_ “I love you too.” _

“We have to let go eventually,” you murmured, your face still pressed against their white uniform. They felt a bit warmer after letting your body heat seep into their clothes like some infectious disease.

“I am aware,” they stated. They didn’t want to leave, though. Your embrace was just so _warm_.

“Okay,” it had been at least three minutes, which, to them, seemed like absolute _heaven_. You released them. “So. Back to the real world, huh?” Why did this feel like a goodbye?

“Yes.” They agreed and stared at the glacier surrounding you two. “I suppose it is time.”

“Why does this feel like we’re saying goodbye?” You laughed. It was a stupid thing to say, or to think, but it was true. It was like an entire era of your life had just ended.

“We’ve spent a significant portion of our time here,” they reasoned with that cold logic of theirs. “But I trust we’ll be seeing each other soon.” Yes, you two would be.

“Yeah, in our actual bodies,” you snickered. “Oh wait. Our bodies.”

“They are still in my dungeons, MC, don’t fret.” They assumed that was what you were worried about, judging from previous conversations, after all.

“That’s not my concern right now,” you flashed back to the stabbing. “That stab wound. And I have to find Leilani’s body quickly. I can’t have a stab wound slowing me down—oh wait.” Your eyes grew wide as the _craziest_ idea struck you. “Can I borrow your body?”

They sucked in a breath. They stared at you. Were you being serious? You looked up at them with hope. Nobody _dared_ to have any _hope_ around them. It was such an odd thing to see the emotion in your eyes.

“You must be jesting.” Their voice was as light as air.

“I think that’s the second time you’ve said that today,” you barely remembered the whole insanity scene, which lasted for a brief, but _significant _moment. “But no, I am not jesting. Can I? Please? I just want to see what it feels like.”

They sighed. “If it makes the pain better, I’ll heal your little stab wound _for_ you, MC. And I will allow you to borrow my body _temporarily._” They couldn’t believe they were agreeing to such terms.

“Thanks, Val, you’re the best.” You loved saying their nickname. They detested it completely.

“Do not thank me in such a way.” Their voice was grounded again. Your head turned up to them with a certain mischievous glint in your eyes.

_“Do not thank me in such a way,”_ you mocked them. Ah, yes, you were certainly back. “But really. Thank you.”

“Of course, MC. And if you somehow manage to absolutely wreck my body, I will manage to create another shell.” Shell?

“Shell?”

“Oh, you don’t think this is my _actual_ form, now, do you?” They laughed, pressing their own wrist. “No, MC. This form is just a shell of my true existence.”

“So if I go into your body, I get to access your demon form?” You asked with excitement in your voice.

They stared at you with discontent. “No. There are limitations to bodily transformations, and switching bodies.” They continued, “and I thought _you_ were supposed to be the magical expert here, MC.”

“Yeah. I guess that’s too bad, then. You won’t be able to have all my magical abilities.” 

“That is a shame, MC. What a shame.” It was a shame. They wouldn’t be able to perform necromancy.

“Okay, enough stalling,” you said, holding out a hand. “Hang on, or you’ll get lost.”

“I’ve travelled magical realms before. I don’t ‘get lost’.” They said as they grabbed onto your warm hand anyways. You smiled, feeling their cold fingers between yours.

“Oh, you have? With whom?” You traced an outline of a circle, and a ring of white fire appeared in its place, opening into a starry void.

“With a beautiful magician named MC. I knew them once upon a time.” They snickered at your deadpan face. It was hilarious. “Sometimes I feel like I can sense them around me. Like they’re still here.”

“I hate you _so much _right now, Valdemar.” You paced into the starry void, hanging onto their cold hand to make sure they didn’t drift off into the distance. “But I still love you.” Your voice was too sweet for them. They felt sick inside.

“You need to _cease and desist_ with such amorous behavior.” They said coldly, staring at the worlds around you. Volcanoes erupting, turning themselves inside out, were inside of circular windows of different worlds. “It is utterly inappropriate.”

“I thought you didn’t mind it,” you teased, smiling up at them. They had a semi-satisfied expression on their face, a half-smile sneaking up. “Can I _please_ continue to remind you of my everlasting love, dear?” They stared down at you with what seemed to be the most _playful_ version of the emotion of _hate_.

“Fine,” they sighed. “Just not in public, please.”

“Can I still hold your hand?” You two were pacing along the invisible corridor, walking straight to the real world that awaited you.

“Fine.” They muttered. “Gods, my _reputation_ will be tarnished.”

“Oh? Because having a powerful demon-hunting magician at your side is so shameful?” You quipped. They always did love it when you did that.

“Because showing _affection _is a weakness, meaning that Vulgora will most likely _target_ you.” They answered quite honestly on that note. Oh, they really had _no_ idea.

“Oh.” You didn’t know it was like _that_. “I can probably fight Vulgora, just saying. Besides, they’re not really much of a problem.”

Their barking laugh was absolutely adorable. “Oh, dear, _no_,” they almost burst out in laughter again. “You’ll only hurt yourself, MC, and I do _not_ want that to happen.” You were too rare a human to lose. It would be a waste.

“I have a sword.” That sounded awkward. 

“Ah, yes, I had forgotten about that.” They guessed a fight wouldn’t be so bad. “But I am still not exactly comfortable with the idea of you fighting another demon.”

“Uh huh, yeah, because I haven’t done it before—how do you think I have a thousand years on my lifespan?” You sassed. Really, you had no idea what they were so concerned about.

“MC,” they sighed. “I do not appreciate the thought of you getting hurt at somebody else’s hands, especially one of my,” they hesitated, “coworkers.” If that’s what you could call it.

“Fine, I won’t fight Vulgora.” You muttered in what seemed to be a defeated voice.

“Good.” They sighed. “I will handle things myself if anything gets too out of hand between the two of you.” It would never get out of hand, but sure. 

“So they would _really_ target me just because you show interest?” You laughed at the thought. It seemed like some immature game, but you knew better.

“No,” they answered. “With me at your side, they wouldn’t _dare_.” They were _clearly_ the most powerful of the four demons, after all.

“That’s nice.” You almost burst out laughing again. “So you’re a _watchdog_.”

“Call me that ever again and I will end you, MC.”

You started to laugh violently.

“I am not joking, MC.” They tried their best to sound serious, you _knew_ they were, but it was just so difficult to take their threats seriously anymore.

“Sure you aren’t.” You continued to snicker. “Okay.” You stood at the border of the white ellipse leading to the real world, which you could barely see. “Are you ready? You might feel weird.”

“I am ready as I’ll ever be, MC.” They assured you. Surely, switching bodies would not be the worst of things that they have undergone.

“Alright.” You pulled them through the ellipse.

When you stepped out of the ellipse onto the other side of the veil, you saw yourself on the floor, next to Valdemar, who lied beside you. You dove into Valdemar’s body with a bit of frenzy in your eyes, your enthusiasm clearly showing. You smiled as you blinked in their body. Wow, the eyesight of this thing is _really_ sharp. Nothing went unnoticed. 

“Your body feels_ amazing_.” You commented, standing up and admiring your unnaturally long legs.

“And yours feels _weak_ and _easily breakable.”_ They stood up steadily. “Oh! What kind of _pain_?” They stared down at the wound in their thigh, well, _your_ thigh. They were now trapped in _your_ body while you were enjoying _their_ body. “Right,” they muttered. “The stab wound, I had nearly forgotten. MC,” they paused, staring down at your fingers. “Why is the ring still on my finger?”

“It’s an enchanted item that carries with your soul.” You stated. “Like my pendant. It’s on your neck, well, my neck, you know?” The pendant was now on Valdemar’s neck. Anybody who walked into the dungeons would’ve seen your body with a promise ring and Valdemar with a golden pendant.

“Allow me to fix your wound,” they said, sitting down on one of their own tables with _your_ body. They placed their hands over the wound in their thigh. Their fingers glowed with red lights. “Why isn’t it closing?”

“Black magic, probably.” You stated. You stared at them. “Here, let me try,” this was so weird.

You placed a hand on your body’s thigh. They, well, you stared back up at yourself. They stared up at you. Your gloved fingers were glowing with a cold, white light. The wound closed slowly. Valdemar, in your body still, pressed against the bandages to check the cut. 

“You’re being very gentle,” you noted. It was funny to see yourself press your fingers against the bandages. And they weren’t exactly the type of person to be seen as _gentle_.

“It _is_ a human body,” they replied. “I _have_ to be gentle, or it will break and break horribly. How are you enjoying my body, MC?” They changed the subject.

“I _love_ your body,” you immediately started groping yourself, to Valdemar’s utter horror.

“_Magician_,” they stared at themselves running their hands down their own torso. “Magician, _what_—“

“Your legs are _amazing_,” you went on, pressing your hands against your, well, _their_ right thigh. It was lean and toned enough to feel through their black apron and other clothes. “Wow, being tall feels _great_.” You laughed. How did their legs even _feel_ like this?

“Magician, stop _doing_ that with my body.” They stood up with the crutches.

“Why do you still need those?” You asked. Your hands had stopped at their upper thigh, thankfully. “And why is this body so _cold?”_

“We were only gone for a few days, were we not?” They asked you, looking awfully annoyed at the crutches. “A person does not heal from a stab wound so easily.”

“People _know_ I’m a magician, Valdemar,” you looked down at them, which would’ve been really funny if they weren’t inhabiting your body. “I don’t need to hide my magical abilities.”

“Right,” they discarded of the crutches quickly. “I had forgotten, MC.” They paused. “As for your other question, my body is _naturally _cold. Yours is _annoyingly_ hot, by the way.”

“You could have just said ‘sexy’ instead.”

“I—“ their face looked _so_ precious in that moment. You burst out laughing, and they sighed. _Why_ were you like this? “Your homeostasis is all over the place,” they muttered, lifting up an arm and examining it. How was it that this weak arm was able to defeat so many people? It didn’t make sense. “Are you fatigued often?”

“No.” You ran your new fingers up against the black gloves that now stretched up to your arms. “Wow, your arms are _light_.”

“I can lift three bodies at once with those arms.” They stated. They kind of wanted their body back.

“No offense, _human_,” you snickered. “But these babies both feel _and_ look like _twigs_.”

“You little ingrate,” they marched over to you, bandages still on their leg, and pushed you back against a table.

You placed a hand on their shoulder. They stopped and stared at you with a confused face. Their features soon cleared, though. “Dear, see what happens when you push back.”

“What?” You asked.

“Push back. Push your hand against my shoulder. Push me off of yourself.” They stated, staring at your hand on their shoulder. “And hold back. Trust me, MC, you’ll want to.”

“Alright.” You pushed against their shoulder lightly. Instead of lightly landing on their feet and a few inches away from you, they were sent flying across the room. “Valdemar!” They stood up shakily halfway across the dungeons from you, leaning against a table.

“This body really is feeble,” they muttered and laughed a bit. “Any harder and you would have broken it.”

“Why did you tell me to do that?” You ran to them, having to dodge a few tables first.

“To _show_ you,” they laughed as they stretched out your arms. “That my arms are not simply _twigs_, MC.”

“That is the _stupidest_ reason I have ever,” you sighed softly. You then realized how _easy_ it would be for them to just overpower you. Instantly, an odd mix of regret washed over you regarding all the times you pushed them against something. “You could have just told me. I would have believed you.”

“Oh, but this is so much more _amusing_,” they smiled up at you. You were in your own world, though. You had a newfound respect and admiration for their body, staring at their hands in an almost trance-like state.

“I could snap your bones right now,” you muttered, staring at your new fingers.

“That is quite in character for you, _Valdemar_,” they held out their forearm willingly, glaring up at you. “Do it. It’s been _so_ long since I’ve felt pain.”

“No!” You nearly threw yourself backwards as you stared at them with concern in your eyes. “Why would I—_no!_”

“It is quite funny to hear you say those words in _my_ voice, magician.” They stated.

“Oh yeah? Watch this.” You bent over with their extremely flexible limbs and ran your hands slowly up their leg, tracing your fingers in such a direct manner, almost reaching their—

“MC!” They stopped you. “MC, come now, we both know that if you would like to bed me properly _cheating_ is not the way to go.”

You started to blush a little.

“Get that blush off of my face!” They demanded, putting their hands up onto your face to cover it. “Unbelievable. You’ll give yourself away in a moment.”

You stared at them, their warm hands on your cold cheeks. They realized what they were doing and pulled their hands away from you immediately. They looked away for a short moment. You smirked, feeling how _familiar_ the smirk on your new face was. It must’ve been the muscle memory. You turned away as well, taking their hand into your cold one.

“Anyways,” you said, feeling their warm hand through your gloves. “Let’s go.”

You dragged them to the elevator. It seemed much smaller from your new perspective. You felt so _weird_ and out of place. Your limbs moved with a new smoothness and agility you weren’t used to. No wonder they never tripped. You felt your steps were as light as air. Their coat flew behind you slightly.

“I _really _love the mechanics of your body,” you said, pushing yourself uncomfortably against the wall of the elevator.

“Thank you, I designed it.” They stated as they pushed themselves against the wall. “I, on the other hand, have nothing nice to say about your body.”

“How honest of you.” Your voice and tongue were sharp enough for them to know you were sarcastic. You rolled your eyes, which were now red.

“I suppose the _dental _aspects of your body,” they sneered at your comment. “Are not as bad as I had thought.”

“It was _one time_,” you sighed. “One time!”

“And what a _hilarious_ time it was, dear MC.”

“I’m afraid you will have to call me _Valdemar_ from now on,” you smiled down at them, feeling your sharp teeth contrast against your thin lips. “After all, it is important to stay in character, MC.”

They looked up at you. Oh, you were _good_ at this. “Of course, dear.” They coughed slightly, trying to change your voice. “I mean _Val,_” they mocked.

“Oh, you are just _adorable_,” you growled, pushing them against the wall of the moving elevator and leaning in as much as you could in the cramped space. You had no idea how they did it. 

“And you’re very _beautiful_, Valdemar,” they smiled. They liked this. They wanted to see where this was going.

“And I trust that I have consent, magician?” You asked, staring at your body’s eyes.

“Not if _I _get there first,” they copied your language, of course, and somehow pushed _you_ against the elevator wall and kissed you roughly, biting down on your lower lip with rough teeth. “Oh,” they observed, running their hot hands over your cold waist. “I can see where you get off on this,” they rolled their tongue over your sharp teeth, causing one of the _weirdest_ sensations you’ve ever felt.

“That’s nice,” you murmured as you bit down on their lip as well. You were surprised when blood began to drip into your mouth, sending shivers down your spine. It tasted like absolute _heaven_. Wait. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, why are your teeth so _sharp?_”

“Shh, it is fine,” they whispered, continuing to kiss you and running their hands up your back slowly. “But I do believe I will ruin my own uniform if we continue like this,” they murmured, clawing at your back roughly with their new nails.

“I will be fine if the uniform is ruined, dearie,” you growled as you bit them again, sucking the blood from their busted lip. “Blood really _does_ taste good in this body, hmm?” You sucked in the aroma of it. Its taste was rusty, full, and utterly _delicious_.

“Oh, now do you now see the appeal of it?” They smiled into the rough kiss. It was certainly a new experience. They had never been kissed by _themselves_ before. The same went for you. You could now see what a _mess_ you looked like after a single kiss. “I thought you’d be boring and not see the appeal of it.”

“Okay, you just _had_ to insult me,” your kiss slowly went down to their neck. Your cold lips were soft against them. You heard them sigh into the feeling, pushing their shorter self against you. The elevator stopped. You peeled your thin body off of them, escaping the elevator first. “Fix your lip; it is still bleeding.”

“It’s such a shame that I have to.” They pressed their fingers to their mouth. Within a few seconds, the mark was completely gone. “Better, now, _Valdemar?” _They smiled at you, baring what was _supposed_ to be their sharp smile, but what was instead now a human smile.

“Yes, much better, MC.” You kept your hand steadily within theirs, pulling them up the staircase with you. “All we have to do is find my sister’s body in Lucio’s abandoned wing. That should be easy, shouldn’t it?”

“Yes, it should be quite easily for a capable magician such as you, _Val_.” They tested out the nickname again. It felt weird.

“And then we can just get back to the investigation before all of this began,” you muttered. “So it looks like we won’t be parting after all.”

“I do not think we will be parting for a while,” they stated objectively.

“So you _really_ tried to become death?” You questioned, changing the subject abruptly. Their eyes widened. They looked at you with uncertainty. Did you _really _want to know? “You can tell me. Just trust me.”

They pondered for a short bit, before deciding that _no_, they _weren’t _going to tell you. “That, I believe, is a conversation for another time.”

“Fine.” You weren’t fine with it, but you couldn’t force the words out of their mouth by yourself.

“I’m glad you accept that.” They wanted to change the subject as well. “Tell me, how is it that you became so magically powerful again?”

“You don’t remember the demon-killing phase I went through?” You asked skeptically. You had already explained this to them.

“Oh, I remember just fine,” they said. “How did you exterminate them, though, if you didn’t have your enchanted weapon?”

“I just,” yeah. That did seem to be a gap in your story. “Black magic, blood magic, some voodoo here and there, and some tracking spells and a very, _very_ determined pirate witch.” That was the best summary you could give them. “It was a long process, but everything always came together.” You said. “I basically killed them any other way that I’d kill a human. Apparently decapitation is the go-to for a lot of people. It almost always works.”

“Almost?” They questioned. “Really? Who is the exception?”

“_You_,” you stated. “You are the exception. You are the _only_ exception.”

“Oh, how _fortunate_ for me.” They mockingly swooned. “To not be killed by my mortal partner—oh, what _bliss.” _

“You are such a sarcastic person,” you sighed.

“And, when you were under that little insanity trap of yours a few moments ago, you said you were scared of dying at the hands of those you’ve killed,” you instantly became a bit more stiff.

“And?”

“Is that something _I _should be worried about, MC? Will you be departing so soon?” They wondered what that little episode was about.

“No.” You stated. “I’m just a paranoid person.” You lied.

“Don’t bother lying to me, MC, I don’t appreciate false senses of security.” They gazed up at you boldly. “Lying doesn’t fit an _honorable_ person such as you. So come, now, tell me. _Whom_ should I be concerned about?”

“So maybe one of them didn’t die,” you shrugged. It felt weird to shrug in their uniform. “So what? It’s not like he’ll come looking for me, anyways.”

“One of them _didn’t die?”_ They were very, _very_ skeptical.

“Yeah.” You said. “But it’s fine. He’s scared of me, anyways, so it’ll be fine.” You were hiding something.

“And you have been telling yourself this for how long?” They questioned you.

“Five years or so.” You replied seamlessly. “And for five years, I have heard _nothing_ of him. He just ran away.” What you weren’t telling them was that the demon you hunted was actually a friend who had made a deal with the Devil, and that upon seeing him, you _spared_ him. The soul just so happened to ‘slip’ from your fingertips.

“Demons are vindictive,” they said after a silence. “He will come back sooner or later. Most likely later, when he thinks you have aged and have become weak.”

“That sucks.” You muttered. “I guess I should track him down, then.” You thought of all the possible places he could be now. It just didn’t feel right to hunt somebody down like they were prey. How were you supposed to do that?

“I do not think you will be doing anything of the sort any time soon, dear,” they stated. “Give me the name and I will secure the matter for you.” Their nonchalant voice was to die for.

“Aw, you’d go out of your way just to do something for me? That’s really nice of you.” You smiled. It was a cute thought. “But that’s not going to happen because _I_ deal with my problems.”

“Then you must allow me to come along with you,” they insisted. They didn’t want any harm to come to you, after all. That would be very counterintuitive to their intentions.

“Yeah, sure,” you laughed. “That’ll be nice.”

“Tell me more of this demon you failed to kill.” They continued. “How did you fail, exactly?”

“Well, his soul kind of escaped before I could grab it, so he’s just out there in another body, somewhere.” You stated. Oh, now they _knew_ you were hiding something. You were not the type of person to fail.

“That makes things so much more _difficult_, MC.” They looked at you with a disapproving face. “Perhaps you have a vial of his blood?”

“No, _I _don’t,” you waited. “But I know someone who does!”

“Oh, and pray tell, _who_ would _that_ be?” They were a bit disappointed that you didn’t keep all the blood you collected, but it would’ve been fine. This was fine.

“Remember the pirate? That’s our answer,” you smiled, satisfied with yourself. “But really, he’s not a real issue. He hasn’t shown up in years.”

“If you say so—oh, _do_ be careful with my body, MC.” They ordered you. You had managed to bump into the back of the bookshelf that was hiding the entrance to the dungeons.

“Sorry.” You said, pushing the bookshelf to the side. “Won’t happen again. Promise.”

“Good.” They didn’t trust your promise, though. “I would hate it if my mechanics were broken by _your_ irresponsibility.”

“What you call ‘irresponsibility’ I call ‘clumsiness’.”

“Then your _clumsiness_ is going to be the _death _of me, _Valdemar_,” they stated coldly. “But fine, nevertheless, we must find your sister’s body.”

“Yeah,” you two were now out of the library. “This should be easy.”

“Hi, Nadia!” They stopped you as they looked up at her with the best and most accurate expression humanly possible.

“MC,” she looked down at them. “And Valdemar,” she looked up to you. “What a pleasant surprise. Back from your adventures so soon?”

“Yes,” Valdemar, in your body, answered.

“And your sister?” She looked around you, seeing if anyone was trailing behind.

“About that,” Valdemar was trying their absolute _hardest_ to mimic your vocal patterns. “We still have to find her body. But we have her soul, though!” They pointed to the pendant around your neck.

“I’m sorry, you have her _what?” _She looked at you and the pendant around your neck.

“We have her soul.” Valdemar repeated. “We had to fight a demon for it and everything, it was insane, right, buddy?” They nudged you.

“Ah, yes, it was quite the difficult battle.” Nadia looked at you with suspicion.

“Are you two being serious?” She questioned.

“Yes, completely.” You said in your most objective, flat voice. “Here,” you took the pendant off. “Place your ear to this pendant, and you will hear MC’s sister.” You extended your arm out.

She took the pendant reluctantly. It was a nice thing, she noticed. She just didn’t think Valdemar was the type to be wearing jewelry. She looked up at you and Valdemar with a skeptical face. Truly, she thought you two must have been joking. But by the looks on your faces, she sensed it would be serious. She placed it to her ear gingerly.

“Hi, Nadia!” Even _you_ could hear Leilani inside the pendant. Her eyes widened in utter surprise. “It’s MC’s sister, Leilani! You can hear me, right?”

She gazed at Valdemar, who was still in your body, with surprise. Valdemar shrugged and nodded at the same time.

“I know; crazy, isn’t it?” They looked at the pendant.

“Yes, I can hear you Leilani.” She said, giving the pendant back to you. “Well,” she composed herself again. “At least you were being truthful.”

“We still have to find her body, though,” Valdemar was _really_ pulling the act off.

“And I see that you are still injured,” she looked at the bandages stained red on Valdemar’s thigh. “I trust that Chase has been taken care of?”

“Yes,” Valdemar said. “He won’t be hurting anybody else anytime soon.” What insidious detail.

“That is good news,” Nadia understood the underlying statement, but knew that you were right. You were right, but she had to ask. “And his body?”

“He’s dead.” You cut in. She turned to you. “It was self defense. He attacked MC, so I had to put him down. All of this occurred in the magical realm, of course, so there is no body to be concerned with at the moment. All we will have to do is find MC’s sister, then find his body in the _physical_ realm as well to dispose of it properly so he doesn’t resurrect himself.”

She blinked. “Oh, my.” She stated. “Alright then,” she sighed. “I would like to set up a meeting with you two again as soon as you’re done with… _this_. When will you be done, by the way?”

“Tomorrow,” you said. “Probably noon.”

“And MC, are you okay with this?” She turned to Valdemar.

“Yeah! Sounds perfect!” They said.

“Great! Oh, and,” she looked at your intertwined hands. “Congratulations with the relationship.”

You didn’t say anything.

“They’re helping me walk because of my injury,” Valdemar said.

“Ah, yes. Of course they are.” Valdemar had taken off the ring before and had hidden it in a bag. She looked at you, thinking you were Valdemar, and shot an all-knowing smirk. “Well, _quaestor_, MC, have a lovely evening. I heard the moon is going to be absolutely _beautiful_ tonight if you two were to decide to take a midnight stroll.”

“Thank you, Nadia, we will be off to find that body, then.” Your pendant was already around your neck again.

Within a few minutes, you had both disappeared from her vision. Valdemar looked up at you. You stared at them. Then, you began to laugh lightly about the whole affair. It was something you were never going to forget.

“At least you hid the ring.” You chuckled.

“Yes, that would have been disastrous.” They took it out and placed it on their finger again. “But I _do_ so _love_ this ring.”

“Oh, hi MC!”

“Gods, what _now_,” you whispered under your breath as you turned to the right. Valdemar almost had to run to hide the ring again.

“Hi, Vulgora,” Valdemar stated coolly.

“Oh, you’re injured?” Their voice was absolutely _booming_. “Aw, how cute!”

“It’s a minor injury, and I’m fine.”

They were staring at Valdemar with a predatory look. It almost envied their own. You stared at them as they stepped closer, clearly staring at the leg. What was it with the court and blood fetishes? You continued staring. They got too close.

“Do you need any help?” That was one of the most surprising questions you’ve heard.

“No,” Valdemar was very cautious and wary about this. They kept their eyes on Vulgora. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“This is just like the time on the ship.” They joked. Their laugh was loud as well, and it came from their chest. 

“Are you _still_ talking about that?” Valdemar really knew how to play your personality. It was scary. “That was, what, five years ago?”

“Yes, but I’m still offended!” Vulgora only spoke in exclamation points, apparently. “But if you’d like to make it up to me,” Valdemar’s eyebrows rose. “There’s this great garden I know you’d love—“

“Vulgora,” you interjected. “As much as I’m sure MC would love that opportunity, we have to settle some business at the moment, and it is _very_ time sensitive.”

They looked at you, then they looked at Valdemar. “Fine.”

And now you two were walking away.

“Do they… usually do that?” Valdemar asked you.

“Yes.” You said. “Do you see why Vulgora isn’t a problem now?”

“I can see that quite clearly.”

“Besides, everyone in the court has hit on me at least once. Well, except for you.” Shrugging was _not_ an option.

“Except for me?” They questioned. “Except for—you’re incorrect, actually. I’ve hit on you once.”

“Once? Really? When? I don’t remember it,” you two began walking up the staircase leading to Lucio’s wing.

“You _did_ lose your memory,” they said. “It was one time.”

“What did you say?” You sighed. “Tell me. I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“I was drunk. It was at one of Lucio’s private parties, and things got out of hand.” Things in Lucio’s parties always got out of hand.

“Of course they did.” You paused. “What did you say?” You had a teasing hint in your tone. Now they were the one who was rolling their eyes.

“Fine, magician, if you insist.” They took in a breath to compose themselves properly. “You must be my coronary artery because you’re wrapped around my heart.” They paused to watch your response.

“That is _horrible_,” you wheezed out, smiling. “But very in character for you. You’re a lightweight, right?” You did wonder about their drinking habits.

“Don’t try to intoxicate me, MC, I mean _Valdemar_, for I won’t let it happen easily.” Now you two were surrounded by the cold darkness of the wing.

“You said ‘easily’, so there’s a way?” Your voice rose with excitement. Your eyes were glittering with enthusiasm already.

“If you can _persuade_ me effectively,” they said. “But I’d save begging for later.” They shot a wink up at you, which was odd enough to see when it was coming from _your_ body.

“And what do I look like when I beg, pray tell?” You smirked down at them. “Could you perhaps show me, darling?”

“You’re forcing my hand.” They were glaring at you.

“I’m forcing you in _my_ body.” You said. “It’s hilarious.”

“Alright,” they pulled themselves closer to you, looking up at you with wide, pitiful eyes. They raised their hands to your neck, interlocking their fingers behind it and gave you a tilted head. You never really saw yourself like this. You could see the appeal of this. “Please, _doctor_,” they said in the most helpless voice they could muster. “_Focus on getting your sister back into her body already!_”

“Right, okay,” you backed up. Valdemar took their hands off of you as you looked around the abandoned wing. “Alright. Alright, okay, alright,” you muttered. “Let’s switch back.”

“Oh, _finally_,” they muttered. “How would we do that?”

“Put your hand in mine,” you said. They were already holding your hand. “Okay, you’re going to feel really weird, like a wave is pushing you, but just let it be and try to go with it. I’m going to switch our bodies back, okay? Are you ready?” You were surprisingly gentle.

“Yes.”

“Okay. Three,” you sucked in a breath. This was going to be weird. “Two.” They weren’t uncertain; they tried to convince themselves about that. “One.”

“Oh, this feels _disgusting_,” they muttered in your body one last time as they felt a warm but rough wave push themselves out of your body and into theirs. You were back in your body, and they were back in theirs. They sighed with satisfaction, looking at the ring that transferred with their soul and to their finger. Your pendant had followed you as well.

“MC,” they felt their body, their _precious _body that took days to design, and felt relieved. “Nicely done. You are impressive.”

“Thank you.” You said. “Oh, baby!” One of the shadow pets you had came out of your shoulder and cooed something into your ear. You smiled at it, feeling the ethereal mix of both coldness and warmth come from its existence. “There you are.”

“You and your pets,” Valdemar sighed, staring at the shadow with a bit of envy. It disappeared into your sleeve soon enough.

“Alright, what you’re about to see is mad cool, but it also might be kind of weird, so, be prepared.” You warned them. “Also, when something goes through your body, which it will inevitably, just go with it.”

“Okay.” They stated. They stared at you with expecting eyes. “Go on and do it.”

You smiled. At least they weren’t paranoid about everything. You felt something flow through your fingers and thin lines, thin like a single strand of hair, ran all over the palace, infinitely shifting in place. They reformed themselves over and over, tracking down exactly where each person went at what time. Each was a different color, and was at the height of your waist.

Soon, the lines all shifted together. In a single second, all those lines came together in a sweeping motion into two lines. They were like strings. One was of gold, and another was red. Each string of light had a soft smoke coming off of it in their respective colors. Valdemar took a string in their finger and plucked it.

Miraculously, the light didn’t shatter, and their finger didn’t pass through it. When they released the string, a single wave flowed through it, showing it in accurate time where your sister’s heart went. You could hear the speed of her heartbeat. It reverberated throughout the area.

“That’s her heartbeat.” You sighed.

“It is abnormally _fast_,” they noted.

“And _this_,” you plucked Chase’s red string. “Is his.” As the wave sped through the infinitely thin string, you couldn’t hear anything. There was nothing to be heard.

“You would be a great detective.” They stared at the strings in amazement. They led down the hallway into a darker area.

“I don’t want to _be_ a detective.” You stated. “But thanks. Watch this.”

You waited a second and took in a breath. You then took your hands and put them on either side of yourself, one over each string. You plucked them at the same time, revealing the heartbeats of both. However, something was different this time: you could see them.

Ghosts were in front of you, reenacting the scene. A red ghost of Chase was fighting against the golden ghost of your sister. You followed them, examining the scene. Your sister had stabbed Chase. He had tried to stab Leilani, but missed. However, as you could see in the dent of the lines, he knocked her out by pushing her against the wall. You continued following them.

“This is quite impressive.” They muttered as you saw him begin to carry her in his arms.

“How is it,” you felt anger wash over yourself. You had accidentally brushed off their compliment, which for the masses was a hard thing to come by. Your anger just overcame you. “That he’s dead and I can _still_ be angry at him?”

“Rage is such an interesting human emotion,” they mumbled as they stared at your upset expression. “But it is understandable as well.”

“I still want to rip out his throat.”

“You had your chance,” they reminded as you two rounded a corner. “But instead you opted to take his soul and keep it in eternal damnation.”

“Right,” you stated, watching the two push through a door. “I think what I did was the best.” You muttered. “Stand back,” you couldn’t open the door handle. They backed away from you. You kicked down the door, amazing them with your brute force. You rushed in, staring at the glowing strings.

“Oh my, what a—” they stopped themselves from using such crude language. 

“Bastard.” You finished for them. You, unlike Valdemar, were not reluctant to belt out curses.

Chase was on the floor, pushing your sister’s body under Lucio’s bed. Valdemar pushed the bed to the side for you as you watched Chase lift up the floorboards and place her body in a pit. You felt so enraged. This meant that he was _prepared_ and he had planned this. And that he hid her body in the place you would _never_ expect. Lucio’s wing was _nowhere_ in neither your past nor his.

“Okay,” you kneeled on the floor, running your hands around the floor. “Darling,” you couldn’t find the opening. Valdemar perked slightly at the pet name. “Reveal to me that which I cannot see.” Your shadow pet popped out of your sleeve and jumped onto the scene immediately. You smirked up at Valdemar. “I wasn’t talking to you, _Val_.”

The shadow paced around the circle where your sister’s body was supposed to be. It stared at the floor then jumped into the floorboards, disappearing and reappearing within a few seconds. Now, purple lights appeared to show a magical combination. It was a weird symmetric circle with runes you, for once, don’t recognize.

“Any chance you can help with this?” You turned to Valdemar who was standing at the bed. “I’ve never seen this before. Could you help, please?”

They stared at the bright purple runes.

“Either that, or I’ll start bombarding it with a bunch of spells until one works.” You shrugged. “It’ll be destructive, and it’ll be grunt work, but the strategy will work eventually.”

“I know how to solve this,” they stated. They turned to you. “But you’ll have to beg, first.”

_“Valdemar, now is not the time!” _You shouted. It was the first time you’ve shouted at them. They looked at you with shock, staring at the absolute fury directed at them. It faded away in a moment, though. “I’m sorry,” you said, covering your mouth as if you’ve just sinned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. I’m sorry.” They didn’t say anything. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, quite fine, actually,” they actually _liked_ it when you shouted. It was a bit scary.

“I am _so_ sorry. Really. I’m sorry, I feel horrible already.” How could you feel horrible already? It’s only been a few seconds. “I’m sorry,” you whispered. “I should be more patient. I have the time to be patient. She still has time, anyways. I shouldn’t have shouted, it was really rude of me to do so, you were probably joking and I took it the wrong way. This is horrible, I feel like,” you whispered the next part softly, “Chase.”

“You? Become equal to _Chase?_ Impossible.” They walked over to you quickly, kneeling next to you. “Don’t be irrational. It doesn’t suit you.” You didn’t know what to say. “It was not the most appropriate comment, and you were already in rage, so it would make logical sense for you to lash out in such a way. It is not abuse. You do not abuse people. It was a short outburst, and you apologized immediately after. Trust me when I say abuse is _not_ in your nature.”

“You mean that?”

“Yes, I mean it. There is a very clear line between arguments and abuse, and you have _not_ crossed that line.” They looked at the purple runes. You were hugging them. They felt your warm arms around their chest. “Oh, this is nice.”

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled again. “Can you help me with this, please?” They could feel your hot breath in their shirt.

“Is _this_ how you beg for forgiveness, MC?” They brushed your hair softly with their fingers. “I forgive you, MC. It was just a small outburst. It was literally one sentence.” They looked back at the runes. “This is a puzzle.” They stated. “I’ve seen this before. This is a puzzle.”

“That’s interesting,” you immediately let go of them and stared at the runes. You just _cut_ physical contact so quickly.

“MC, I do believe that you are what humans call a ‘player’.” They could still feel the remnants of your warmth on their chest and shoulders.

“I am _not_,” and you two were back at your playfulness again. “So a puzzle?”

“Yes.” They stared at the puzzle. “Now,” they said. “Stand back while I do this, please.”

“Okay.” You backed away from the circle.

They stood in the center of the circle. They looked at it for a short moment before _kicking_ the runes around until they all formed variations of pentagrams. You watched them with surprise. How did they learn to do that? You were amazed. It was so complex. Eventually, all the pentagrams formed one last star as they hopped off the circle and stared at the spiraling pentagram which fell in on itself.

“Pry away, MC.” They had barely said it when you yanked the boards off of the floor, revealing your sister’s body.

“You’re really good at this.” You said as you carried her body out and placed her on the floor. “How did you learn to do that?”

“I was notoriously good at solving puzzles back in the… _eon_, MC,” they laughed. “Yes, it was a nice age.”

“Thank you,” you said, tracing a circle around your sister with your sword.

“When did you bring out that sword?” They were startled as they didn’t seem to hear anything.

“A few minutes ago,” you scraped the hardwood floors, earning an eerie creak from the floorboards. “Don’t worry, Val,” they wanted to shiver at that name. “You didn’t hear it because it’s an enchanted blade. You’re not _supposed_ to hear it. That’s the point.”

“That’s a rather stupid point.”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t have an instant advantage anymore,” you laughed. They hated that you were right.

_“Thief,”_ you heard a whisper. You held up the sword and turned around, jumping to your feet.

“What did you just call me?” You asked Valdemar with a raised eyebrow.

“It was not me, magician,” they raised their hands in innocence.

“Okay,” you said. “Sure.”

_“You’re a body-snatcher,” _the voice continued.

“Valdemar, I’m going to need you to come here,” you pointed to the front of the new circle you had just made. “Where I can see you. Sit down, please.” You kneeled next to your sister’s body.

“_Anything_ for _you_, MC,” they purred into your ear, sitting down in front of the enchanted circle.

“Thanks,” you smiled at them. The circle started to glow with a white light. You placed a finger on her neck. She looked so peaceful. “Weak pulse,” you noticed out loud.

“Are you performing a surgical procedure?” They asked with enthusiasm. They inched closer.

“Don’t!” You pushed out a hand. “Don’t cross the circle’s barrier, you’ll get burned. Anyone will get burned, actually.”

“Thank you for warning me, darling.” You felt your heart swell at their pet name. Meanwhile, they were actively trying to ignore the voice that you both could hear.

You placed a hand under her nose. “She’s still breathing.”

“This is so _fascinating_,” they muttered. “Oh _my_!” They placed a hand over their own mouth. “Oh, this is just getting better and _better_, my dear.”

Your sword had turned into a knife. You sterilized it immediately with a flash of bright light. They stared at you with utter wonderment. They were amazed. You stopped before pulling down your sister’s shirt, your head whipping up to meet their fascinated gaze. 

“Look away.” You ordered.

“I’ve seen _everything_, MC. Your sister’s chest is no different from Nadia’s.” Your eyes widened at their statement. They suddenly realized what it sounded like they were saying. “Not in that way, MC.” 

You sighed. “Look away, or I’ll make you.” You stated, staring at them with adamant determination.

“Fine, MC.” They turned their head away.

You continued pulling down her shirt slightly. You placed the tip of your knife on her chest, right over her heart. The utter symbolism in magic was amazing. Everything had a hidden, symbolic meaning. You dragged it down with a steady hand. They would’ve admired it, if they were allowed. You muttered into the knife, and as a result, there was no bleeding.

_“I’ll get you eventually, MC,”_ there that voice was again.

“Insult me one more time and I _will_ end you.” You didn’t bother looking up. “I won’t even have to look at you when I do it.” You opened the pendant and literally _poured_ her soul into the cut. “Come back,” you muttered, placing your hands on the open cut. Your fingers glowed with that familiar white color, and the cut instantly healed. Now all you had to do was wait.

_“Give me back my body, you thief,”_ you were so done—

“MC, I need to tell you something,” they spoke over the voice.

“Oh, go on,” you didn’t lift you head to meet their gaze. “Is it about what you’ve been whispering?”

“The voice isn’t me, MC—“ they began, but then they were cut off when a goat appeared.

“Oh _hell_ no,” you stood up and held out the sword.

“MC, that is _Lucio_,” Valdemar stated.

“That’s a goat ghost and I’m killing it right now.” You took a step forwards.

“Don’t step out of the circle!” They commanded. Now they were telling you to stay inside. “Don’t. It is Lucio.”

“It’s _Lucio?”_ You tilted your head. You then turned to them, taking your focus away from the goat ghost in front of you. “We are having a serious conversation about this.”

“I am sure we will be,” they smiled at you. “But for now, please do not step out of that circle.”

“Fine.” You said. “Gah!” You jumped backwards as the goat-man mix appeared at the edge of the circle. It was unable to pass the magical barrier. You pushed out the sword and stabbed what was left of Lucio in his left arm.

_“You don’t deserve that body,”_ he disappeared into thin air. You were infuriated. You held onto your sword, then sliced through his arm, forcing him to disappear.

“Do you need to get in the circle?” You asked Valdemar.

_“And you,” _Lucio growled at Valdemar. _“Are you helping MC?” _He reappeared again.

Valdemar didn’t respond, remaining calm and composed while looking at Lucio with a blank face. They tilted their head, batting cold, ruthless red eyes.

“We were never on the same side.” They stated as if it was a perfectly logical sentence. “Now do go away before you _reveal_ yourself more,” they stared at Lucio with disdain.

_“You can’t protect MC forever.” _

“Is threatening me really the pathway you would like to choose?” Valdemar stood up. Lucio instantly flinched backwards. They didn’t say anything. The aura in this room was completely indescribable. You could feel every hair on your neck standing on end.

_“Maybe I won’t threaten you,” _he hissed, _“but I can do this.” _

He appeared at the barrier of your circle again, causing you to jump back. You took a steady breath as you stared into his odd goat eyes. Your sword was steady in your hands, pointed at him. He slowly reached his hand in to your circle, and even though you knew he couldn’t cross it, it scared you a bit anyways. You kept your ground, staring at him. You had to keep still and not disturb your sister before she woke up.

A knife flew through Lucio’s abdomen.

“Get away from my older sister, you goat bitch.” She sat up with a hand over her chest where her heart was.

“Leilani!” You tackled her back onto the floor with a warm hug. “You took long enough,” you laughed.

“I know, right.” She laughed, pulling out another knife. Her tone changed quickly. “Now step back. I’m a bounty hunter, so I have _impeccable_ aim.”

“Your sister is a _bounty hunter?”_ Valdemar questioned.

“Yeah. I think we’ve been over this.”

“Your family is utterly fascinating.” Oh, they had no idea.

“Back up!” Your sister demanded as she lifted herself.

“You shouldn’t strain yourself,” you said, holding her shoulders steadily.

“I’ll start worrying about straining myself when that _apparition_ gets away from us.” Your sister was stubborn on this topic. Lucio looked _offended_.

“No, no, don’t worry about it, here, watch this,” you didn’t even have to look at him. You pushed your hand backwards to where Lucio’s ghost was standing and released a burst of blue flames, roasting what should’ve been there. You could hear Lucio’s screams of horror. He disappeared, leaving Valdemar to stop themselves from laughing at the comedy of it all. “See?”

Your sister raised her eyebrows. “I forgot how capable you are.”

“People forget, sometimes.” You turned to Valdemar. “Now, dearie, care to explain how you _knew_ Lucio?”

“I will explain later.” They stared at your sister, who was now finally _alive_ again. The circle closed in on itself. “Hello,” oh gosh, the _introductions_. They stepped forward and held a hand out to your sister. “I am Quaestor Valdemar. We’ve met previously, but never formally,” you wanted to smack your head into a table. “Pleased to meet you.”

“I’m Leilani,” she grabbed the quaestor’s hand and pulled them closer to herself. Oh no. “So you’re the demon screwing my sister,” she judged them instantly, giving their body a simple once-over. Their jaw dropped. “MC,” she turned to you. “They’re an eldritch demon.”

“I know.”

“Just wanted to make sure,” she said. She then turned to them again, staring directly at their horns. “You don’t have to hide the horns, by the way. I already know.”

“You are surprisingly blunt.” They peered down at your sister.

“Oh, _don’t_ act like you’re so _superior_.”

“Alright then,” you interrupted things before they got too hairy. “So, we’re going to the palace where we don’t have to fight in the dark with the ghost of Lucio breathing over our shoulders,” you pulled them both out of the wing, putting away the sword. “Because I don’t want my _sister_,” you tugged her elbow. “Fighting with my _soul mate_,” you growled. “Over some stupid _mannerisms!”_

“Fine, MC,” they sighed.

“Alright.” Your sister agreed.

“Great!” You stopped in your tracks. “Wait. Something’s wrong.” They all stopped in the hallway. You illuminated the hallway with a single motion, revealing all of the portraits you had been too distracted to see earlier.

“The paintings?” Your sister snickered. She froze, though. “I feel it too.”

You turned around. You saw a dark archer, aiming at Valdemar. The arrow was already gone, though, and was coming straight for you. “Not on my watch,” you threw up a force field, but the arrow had already passed the barrier, leaving you with one option. You jumped in front of Valdemar.

“Magician, don’t be stupid—“ oh, it was so over.

Your sister had already jumped into action. She appeared in front of the archer in a second and already managed to slit his throat. Unbelievable. Unfortunately, you weren’t as lucky. You pushed out a slow breath, your hands out in front of you. Between your hands was a white, bending barrier. The arrow was stuck in midair, captured like a fish in the white string net you had cast.

“MC,” they were touched. “Why would you do that?” You were standing in front of them. It was clear that you would have taken the arrow for them. “You would have died.” 

“I care about you,” your voice was as calm as possible. “Now, Leilani, come back here and _bring_ the body.” She appeared next to you in a second.

“Oh,” she stared at the arrow which was still floating barely a millimeter away from your heart.

“Tell me,” you stared at the body. “Who was it that you were hunting this time?”

“A magician that committed tax fraud.” She answered. “He was really powerful.”

“I can see that.” You joked. “Root?”

“Fire.”

“Great,” you muttered. “Alright, do as I say. Both of you, please take a step back.” Great. Just great. This day was just going great. “Good,” you saw them move out of your peripheral vision. Valdemar reached out for the arrow. “Do _not_ touch the explosive, please. I am releasing in three, two, one,” you pushed back lightly. The second that the arrow was out of the net, you threw a white shield over the hallway and wrapped a golden-string ball around the large arrow.

“This is _so_ cool,” your sister muttered.

The arrow exploded in bright flames. You saw the core of pure energy wanting to explode from the center of the arrow. The ball contained it, swelling for a short moment like a ball with too much air, then closing in on itself like a vortex. You held out your hand, and an amber arrow appeared in your hand.

“Well, disaster averted,” you said. The palace would have exploded. “Behold,” you turned around. “The _essence_ of pure magical energy. Can’t you just _feel_ it?” The second you whirled it around in the air, it hummed in a high-pitch, sounding like a harmonic note played on the violin. “It’s beautiful.” You pocketed it. “Now, tell me, _please_, how you didn’t manage to capture him _earlier_.”

“I was abducted.” She had a flat voice. “That kind of puts a downer on things.”

“Right.”

“_You _were the one who _saved_ me, how could you _not_ remember?” Her voice was more playful now, of course.

“I’m _forgetful.”_

“I know,” she said.

“I know as well,” they interjected. Your sister, as a result, shot them a glare.

“So how about we pass the time doing something, then?” You really didn’t want them to fight at the moment. 

“Oh? Like what?” Leilani asked. 

“How about soul extraction?” Valdemar’s surprise in this day was increasing by the second. “I mean, I _could_ stand to give me a few years, just saying. I’ll extract it, and I’ll give you the years and the soul.” You knew you already had enough for ten lifetimes and more.

“Aww, thanks sis!” She gave you another warm hug, then released you to pick up the body. “Okay, well, I have to go now. Hide his body temporarily, make sure it doesn’t smell, all that nice stuff.”

“Wait, why are you leaving? Are you sure you should be going on your own?” You sounded worried. Valdemar was surprised. For the first time in a while, you sounded _worried_.

“Oh, I’m fine. I’ll see y’all tonight since I have to take care of business. The state of Valer is _not _patient.” She laughed shortly. “Besides, you two look like you need couples therapy or something, so I’ll just leave. See ya!” Before you could say anything, she disappeared completely, carrying the archer’s body with her. You turned to Valdemar.

“You _knew_ Lucio was alive?”

_The fire, with no extinguisher left, spread throughout the realm to release anything frozen. All beasts stuck in ice were to become revived, one way or another. As the only two inhabitants left the realm without smothering the white flames, the fire continued to spread, releasing all rivers from their icy bars. Later, the fire returned to its start, and with nothing left to burn began growing larger in size to reach the edge of the glacier. A single drop of water began to fall from the walls. And so it began. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know these things are getting longer, so I hope you enjoy it!


	32. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdemar comes clean about Lucio at an inconvenient time. You two argue about the secrets, but for some reason, you find an unexpected way of escaping the argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vally spils the tea. Have some fun! I know it's been a while.

_ “Wait, why are you leaving? Are you sure you should be going on your own?” You sounded worried. Valdemar was surprised. For the first time in a while, you sounded worried. _

_ “Oh, I’m fine. I’ll see y’all tonight since I have to take care of business. The state of Valer is not patient.” She laughed shortly. “Besides, you two look like you need couples therapy or something, so I’ll just leave. See ya!” Before you could say anything, she disappeared completely, carrying the archer’s body with her. You turned to Valdemar. _

_ “You knew Lucio was alive?” _

_ The fire, with no extinguisher left, spread throughout the realm to release anything frozen. All beasts stuck in ice were to become revived, one way or another. As the only two inhabitants left the realm without smothering the white flames, the fire continued to spread, releasing all rivers from their icy bars. Later, the fire returned to its start, and with nothing left to burn began growing larger in size to reach the edge of the glacier. A single drop of water began to fall from the walls. And so it began. _

“Magician, before you become angry, which I know you probably will become in _just_ a moment,” they raised their hands, staring at you with mock fear in their eyes, “consider the fact that you just _shouted_ at me, and it _really_ hurt my feelings—“

“Are you _kidding_ me?” You were now keeping your voice low and restrained as best as you could, which was a difficult task. “Are you _joking?_” Your restraint could barely contain your anger. It was such a blinding rage.

“No, it _hurts_,” they placed a cold hand over their chest. Typically, they’d have a surgical mask on, but now they didn’t. “Where my heart is supposedly residing.” Supposedly. That was the key word.

“Let me heal you then, _darling_,” you placed a hand over their hand on their chest and stared up to them. Your fingers began to glow with a bright white, giving them a warm feeling in their chest. Shock spread through their nervous system. There was a bolting shock of surprise that went through them. “Oh wait, there’s absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you.” You took your hand away. “Tell me about Lucio.” It was a demand.

“I will,” they sang in a higher voice. “Once you’ve just calmed down a bit.”

“I am _perfectly_ calm!” You tried to hide the shout with a fake cough afterwards, but you failed. It just sounded awkward. “I’m calm! _I am calm_, now tell me.” Oh, it was clear that you weren’t calm. They didn’t believe a word you said.

“I believe you’ll have to physically calm yourself first.” They walked away from you, then stopped and turned back. “And by that I would mean that you need to _walk it off_, dear.” They saw your angry face. They stifled a chuckle. You reminded them of Vulgora. “Come now, don’t look so betrayed. I did not _stab you in the back with a sword._ So don’t look so betrayed.”

“I still _feel_ betrayed.” You glared up at them, which was a very difficult thing, seeing as they kept looking at you with an annoying _condescending smirk_ on their face.

“Magician, we _both_ have secrets,” they paced back to you and grabbed your hand, almost forcing it. “Fate has simply set us up so that _I_ happen to be better at keeping my own.”

“Don’t pin this on ‘fate’,” you spat. Fate wasn’t the reason for any of this. If anything, fate didn’t play a role in anyone’s lives. “It’s just that you keep the most _important_ secrets to _yourself_.”

“Isn’t that how it is _supposed_ to be, darling? That’s how life is, is it not?” They kissed your hand softly. “It was just a secret. You need to calm yourself before I tell you about it.”

“Where are you taking me?” You stopped walking. You had just realized that you didn’t know where you were going. They tilted their head. Their everlasting smile was gone.

“Odd.” They noticed. They may or may not have felt guilt in their chest. It was an awfully weighty feeling in their throat. “You’d usually ask ‘where are _we_ going’ instead. What caused the difference in language, MC?”

“Oh, _you know_ what caused the difference.” Your statement scratched their emotions more than you had expected. You didn’t know, however. You were still stuck with your pent-up rage. “Now answer my question.” They would have said you were being rude.

“I _was_ planning on taking you to the dungeons, but if you are not _comfortable_,” you humans were _never_ comfortable, “then so be it. We’ll simply walk in the gardens, although I _know_ somebody will be _bound_ to overhear us.” They scoffed at the idea. They weren’t exactly the type to get caught. No, they _never_ got caught, and that’s what caused their _arrogance_. “I’m not keen on getting caught, MC. The dungeons are much more private, but if you insist on such emotional measures—”

“Just.” You stopped. “Let’s just go to the dungeons, then.” You agreed with them finally. You two had walked out of Lucio’s wing. “Let’s just go.” You almost sounded defeated. They felt another twinge of guilt in their chest, but said something stupid nonetheless.

“But no teleportation, MC,” they said. You could feel yourself getting angrier by the second. Your throat began to feel like it was suffocating itself with the words that remained unsaid. “You can’t just _cheat_ your way out of this. That would not be fair.” They could already somehow sense that you were going to _disappear_ to their dungeons before they even had a chance to catch up with you.

“Yeah, sure,” you scoffed. In other situations, it would have sounded arrogant. “Because _you’re_ one to talk about _fairness_.” 

“Is this our first fight? Are we having our first fight?” They questioned, clearly staring at you too intensely. It was like they wanted to _stare away_ your anger, but it was clear that your anger wasn’t going to be disappearing anytime soon.

“We’ve fought previously.” It was a small phrase, a simple reminder, but it stung.

“But this is the first time it has been so _extensive_,” they rubbed your hand with a cold finger, tracing their thumb along the back of your palm in a confusing pattern. They carried on. “You must understand why I kept such a thing to myself.” They were talking about it _now, _were they?

You didn’t say anything. “If you’re taking me to the dungeons to try to dispose of my body,” you knew it was a possibility, albeit an unthinkable one. “Forget it, because you’ll fail, and you’ll fail _horribly_.”

“I would _never_,” well, that was certainly a change. A few weeks ago, they would have jumped at the opportunity. “_Trust_ _me_, _MC_.” Now _that_ sent red flags all over the place; you were alarmed.

“I just can’t believe you _knew_ he was alive.” You growled. “This _entire_ time, you _knew!” _

“Ah-ah,” they stopped you from talking as they purred, “you wouldn’t want to give away our secret, now, would you?” They sounded like a deadly cat.

“Then I’m not saying _anything_ until we get there.” You bit down on your tongue. They could see it from the way your neck tensed that you were physically restraining yourself from speaking to them. My, what a petty move.

“Oh, don’t use self-mutilation as a technique to stop your own tongue, MC. It isn’t healthy, trust me.” They tried to get you to speak again. It was a failure, suffice to say.

You glared up at them. They gave you a playful smirk, expecting you to reply with something _smart_. It was commonplace, now.

“If you won’t talk, I suppose we will just have to walk in silence.” You didn’t say anything to that, either. Usually, you’d talk back or _something_. Maybe, just maybe, they could get a rise out of you. “It was my secret to keep, MC. _I’m not wrong_.”

You didn’t say anything after that. You were biding your time and waiting for the moment in the dungeons when you could tell them what you _really_ thought, even though it wasn’t a wise decision to do so. Others would have run at the moment. Valdemar was still disappointed that you weren’t talking to them, even if it was for only a few minutes.

“MC, you can’t just ignore me until we get to the dungeons.” They said after five more minutes of silence. “At least _talk_ for a bit first. You know how much I miss your _lovely_ voice already,” they were _really_ good at compliments, weren’t they? They knew they were, but they also knew that you weren’t affected easily like others were. Apparently actions spoke louder than words with you, even though actions couldn’t speak at all. “MC?”

You were _really_ good at ignoring people. For a large part of your life, you dealt with people you didn’t like in the exact same way: icing them out and rationalizing _all_ your emotions. You just rationalized _everything_ that life handed you. Truly, you would have been a great manipulator of air. Evasion was your masterpiece. Their words flowed over your ears as you felt a sudden cold _fist_ around your heart, like fingers were gripping it and were getting ready to pull it out. You looked down to your chest.

“MC, dearest, come now, don’t be like that,” they thought your head dropped because you were going to _cry_. You weren’t going to cry, were you? Honestly, you didn’t know yourself as you felt your breathing come to a sudden stop. “Don’t shed tears over a simple _secret_, MC. It is just a secret. If it _really_ means that much to you, I apologize, alright?”

You fell to the floor, landing roughly on your shoulder. Valdemar stopped in their steps and looked down at you for a short moment, clearly in shock. They were in the middle of _apologizing_. You could not just _pass out _to get away from it! They then dropped to a knee and rolled you onto your back, shaking your shoulders lightly. Oh, there was _no way_ you could do this to them. Not in an _argument_, especially.

“MC! MC!” Okay, the pulse was still there, your breathing was fine, but one thing was wrong: your chest was as cold as ice.

“MC,” you were in a completely white area. You looked around yourself to see that you were standing on a white lake. The outside world had been obliterated from your memory completely. You could see the light shining everywhere.

“Oh my—_what now?_ Did you have to put me in _cardiac freaking arrest_ to send me a message? You could’ve just waited until I fell asleep!” You shouted at nothing. You knew this place. It was your enchanted blade’s realm.

“I am in the middle of sending you an _important_ message!” A copy of you appeared, standing in a neutral position. “Now,” the copy sighed, “let me tell you this: your realm is out of order.”

“You’re my enchanted weapon, how are _you_ supposed to know that? No disrespect, by the way.” You raised your hands. “No offense. With all due respect.” You knew that insulting your enchanted weapon was truly no way to go. You’ve already heard enough legends and myths regarding it.

“I am your _enchanted_ _blade_; I _come_ from _your_ realm; _I_ and _I alone_ would be the _only_ one who would know so quickly.” Your enchanted weapon always manifested itself into your form. “Aside from anybody else you shared your realm with, of course.” But then they smiled. “However, you have managed to kill the traitor with effectiveness. I am impressed.”

“What do you _mean_ my realm is screwed up?” You questioned. “I was in the middle of an _argument_.” And boy, did you want to get back.

“I believe your descent into absolute madness is much more important than a _petty argument_ with your soul mate.” They nodded to themselves. “Yes, much more important. Anyways,” they sighed. “You forgot to extinguish the fire.” They sounded disappointed in you.

You felt your breathing stop. Your face was almost drained pale at this point as you remembered that upon leaving your realm you never smothered the fire.

“How bad is it?” Nervousness gripped your stomach.

“It’s a disaster.” They stated flatly. They looked at you like it was your fault because it _was_ your fault. “It’s a _complete_ disaster. I’ll preserve it as it is for you, but I can’t stop the fire on my own. You’ve practically set fire to _yourself_, MC.”

“Okay, I got it,” you sighed. You knew what you had to do. “I’ll fix it.”

“Good.” They smiled at you with some mix of benevolence and satisfaction. Your face looked really, _really_ weird.

“Are the connections going to burn as well?”

“The connections to your sisters’ realms?” You nodded to their questions. “No. No, they aren’t going to burn. The fire will be contained to this realm. I’ll make sure of it.” At least your enchanted weapon was loyal. However, that was a trait they probably got from you.

“Thank you, MC,” you shot a wink at your enchanted weapon.

“Save that wink for your _soul mate_,” they laughed, clapping their hands once and disappearing. What a cliché move.

You gasped for air as you sat up immediately. It was like you had been electrically shocked. Valdemar, who was trying to figure out what was wrong with you, already had notes out, but they were abandoned. You found their hands on your chest with that familiar red light around their fingers. Aw, how cute. They were trying to use magic to heal you.

“We’re still fighting.” You stood up and grabbed their hands, teleporting both of you into their dungeons immediately. “Just because you woke me up doesn’t mean it’s over.”

“Why are we here?” They questioned, staring at the dungeons. “Never mind, MC. You nearly scared me to death,” they blinked, gazing into your eyes.

“Well, you know what they say,” you shrugged. “You can’t be dead if you _are_ death.”

You shot them a petty glare. Oh, you were _particularly_ petty today. They would have laughed at the joke had the situation been changed. They wanted to remind you that you were now in their dungeons. Instead, they replaced it with a question.

“What _was_ that?” They questioned, changing the subject. It was one of the scarier moments of their life. You had just _passed out_ with no warning whatsoever. You were a practical threat to _yourself_.

“It was nothing,” you tried to be as nonchalant as possible, but you could feel the nervousness making its way up your spine. “I’m going to my realm.” Your voice was shaking. You felt that your shoulders were shaking too. Your hands had a _clear_ tremor in them, which Valdemar could notice.

“Your hands are shaking. Nervous?” You ignored them and tore a hole in the air. A white portal appeared, encircled in flames, and you smiled sadly at them. No. You weren’t running away from this, were you? No. No! That wasn’t fair, and you _valued_ fairness! This wasn’t right. “MC,” they stated flatly. “You cannot simply _run away_. What happened?”

“I have to go take care of things,” your words were vague just like your intentions. You stepped into the portal, wanting to get away from things. You felt a sense of urgency in your heart. _This_ was your escape. _This_ was going to be how you got away from things to think. _This_ was how you were going to get away. They realized it too late. “I’ll be back, we can handle _this_ later.”

“‘I’ll be back’? ‘_I’ll be back?’ _MC, tell me _immediately_!” You were already in the portal; your body lied discarded on the floor. “MC,” you _clearly_ were coming back _sometime_, but you were _leaving_ _now_ and _leaving them_. “We are in a disagreement, but you are _not_ allowed to walk away!”

“I…” you stared at them. You shook your head, staring at your body which was still on the floor. They wouldn’t understand the problem. You’d just have to explain it later. You were certain they wouldn’t understand. “I’ll be back.” You repeated.

“Magician.” They stared at you as you began to close the portal. “Magician! MC! You cannot do this to me, MC!” They did something very, _very_ rash in that moment. They jumped into the portal with you, leaving their body behind. You nearly jumped backwards into a different realm as a result.

“You must be _really_ stupid.” You had to catch them to prevent them from disappearing into the starry void. Why the _hell_ did they follow you? “Why did you do that? _I was coming back!” _

“MC, when I choose a partner, I do so for _life_.” They were _definitely_ going to keep the ring after you died. “Do you understand? I chose you for the rest of _eternity. _I _trusted_ you. And right now, in this moment, you are repeating a pattern of running away from your issues and those you care about!” They stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Do not _ever _leave me behind again.”

“I…” you had no words left to say. Their red eyes were examining your every movement to see if any and all reactions. “I’m sorry.” Perhaps you _were_ a bit too much like Asra. Abandoning others came like a second nature to you. It would be your downfall. “Valdemar, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it. I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” They snarled.

“I _am_ sorry, but I still don’t think you should have jumped into the void with me. That’s just being stupid.” Wow, you really didn’t have a nice way to say it, did you? They blinked again, obviously confused about you.

“_You_ are being stupid, magician,” they sounded like a wounded animal. “_You_ are the one being stupid. You do not _leave_ your partner in the middle of an argument after losing consciousness! Your health is now a concern of mine!” Their emotions overwhelmed them. It was something that rarely happened, and they swore that it wouldn’t happen again. This would be the _only_ exception. “_You_ are the one being stupid.” They repeated softly.

“Fine.” You sighed, tugging them along to your realm.

“Now, tell me,” they sighed, feeling all of those _useless_ emotions leave. “What did you come here for?”

“My realm.” You stated. “It was in trouble. It was why my chest nearly froze.” You turned to them for a short moment. “Just don’t be surprised when you see absolute freaking chaos when we get to the other side.”

“I am sure it will be fine.” They lied as the realm’s portal came closer by the second. They couldn’t see anything past it. You couldn’t either; it was just a circle of white. The land beyond was what remained mysterious. “It could not have possibly gotten so out of hand.” They were satisfied, at least, that you gave them an explanation as to why you passed out so easily.

“Sometimes, low probability events occur,” you stopped in front of the portal. You didn’t want to look at them. “And being sure doesn’t ensure security.” You could be wise when you weren’t being irrational.

“You are exaggerating, MC.” They, at least, _hoped_ you were exaggerating. It would be a shame if you weren’t.

“Alright, just be wary.” You knew they would respond in a _different_ way once they saw it, though. Hey, at least it was another surprise.

The second you two stepped through the portal you regretted ever wanting to go alone. They saw what magical chaos finally looked like inside a realm. Giant, prehistoric beasts were flying above head, forcing the sky to become a sea of its own. Nature had lost its grip on the world as half-frozen animals’ howls echoed throughout the sky’s surface. All the dinosaurs had escaped from their icy prisons.

“Watch out!” You pulled them to the side as a mosasaur flew past you two, snaking around them midair only to stare at you, nod, then turn away. “Oh, this is a _nightmare_!”

Memories were flashing like broken TVs in the sky, flickering in and out of reality. Your head was already trying to kill you. It felt like fingers were tearing your mind apart. Valdemar began to monitor you like you were their patient. You could just feel their stare. Every single sound was noticed by you; everything was there and _not_ there at the same time.

“Examine the situation,” you muttered to yourself. “And find the source,” you stared at the chaos. You didn’t know where to begin. It was Armageddon. “Find the source,” the fields were on fire. “Find the source,” the glaciers were gone. “Find the source,” the beaches were bloody. “If I could just find the source,” they were getting worried.

They looked around, tearing their eyes from you as you continued to mutter to yourself. There were memories playing everywhere. They could hear each one of them, and in each they could hear your voice. That’s when they finally noticed the skeletons of dead memories _waltzing_ around you realm in a haunting reanimation of both their and your life. You could hear everything.

“Gods, why won’t they just _shut up?”_ Their attention turned to you again. They felt a familiar dinosaur scrub up against them with something like anger. “Shut up, just stop talking,” you placed your hands over your ears. “Stop it,” you looked at the grass in front of your feet.

“MC,” they placed a hand on your shoulder. “Calm down, it will be fine. Simply take a few breaths.”

The final straw came when a memory of Chase flickered in front of your eyes. It was below the cliff you were standing on. You could see him and the past memory of being pushed against a wall. You felt so many emotions in your chest. Anger was bubbling through your stomach and up your throat. You could already feel that you were close to breaking. Valdemar could already tell you were too close to that very, very thin line.

_“I said stop!” _Even _Valdemar _ jumped back a little. You placed a hand over your head and shocked, literally _shocked_ the sky. Lighting came from your fingertips. Everything and everyone froze. “_I_ am the master of this realm! _I_ rule over you!” They were _so_ shocked. “You!” You pointed at the dead memories and animals that were frozen, staring at you with hollowed eyes. “Go back to where you belong, _now!_” And they scattered. “And you!” How is it that you were commanding dinosaurs? “Oceans! Go!” In a few seconds they were gone. “And if I see one more fire that I did _not_ permit,_ I_ _swear to the Devil_—“ and now all fires were gone.

Now there were the environmental aspects to take care of. You stared at the red oceans. About ten shadows came from your sleeve. You spread out your arms and generated a golden holograph of your realm. Red spots appeared to signal all damaged areas. The whole map was red. Unbelievable. Just unbelievable. This day was getting better already.

“Take care of this for me,” you sighed. They ran off immediately. Valdemar opened their mouth, but before anything could come out, you turned on your heels to face them.

“Did lighting just come from your fingertips?” They remembered its blue flash with a bit of joy. You would have been an absolute killing machine by now if somebody corrupted you.

“Yes. And I am still angry at you.” You had to add that last part. Admiration and flattery could never help someone escape your anger.

“Oh?” They had a smirk on their face again.

“You _lied_ to me about Lucio the _second_ we met. How do you expect me _not_ to be angry?” You teleported both of yourselves into the glaciers. Most of the glaciers weren’t there. “And now my glaciers are gone.” That was an afterthought.

“We had just met. What do you expect, MC? For me to simply pour all of my century-old secrets to you on the _first day?”_ They questioned you. They hoped you weren’t ‘different’ enough to have the audacity to say ‘yes’ to that question.

“Then _when_ were you going to tell me about Lucio?” You held out your hands, sucking in a breath. They were caught off guard when fire streamed _into _your fingers instead of out. On a side note, they were glad you hadn’t said ‘yes’ to their question. At least you weren’t too irrational. 

“Presumably after a century, dear.” You shook your head as you began to concentrate. The fire was gone. You watched as the glaciers rebuilt themselves in rapid speed before your eyes. “A century. That seems reasonable, does it not?”

“That’s the human equivalent of keeping a secret for a _decade_!”

“I have secrets, MC, what a _large_, _surprising surprise!”_ They really didn’t arguing with you, but they thought your standards of honesty were just too much. “I am a _demon_, have you forgotten? Secrets are part of our deal, this sentimental _pact_ that we made,” oh, so they were referring to the ring, were they? “I may have made a mistake by not telling you, magician, but do _not_ expect me to change myself and my ancient ways.”

“Fine.” You sucked in a breath. “Fine.” You just kept staring at the glaciers. There were still a few dinosaurs stuck inside what little remained. This was just going to be fine.

“It is settled, then.” Oh, it was _not_ settled.

“Then tell me this,” they sucked in a breath when you said that. You really didn’t know when to give up, did you? It was like you had too many impulses for them to deal with. They waited in slight anxiousness to hear what you were going to say. If it was a speech on the values of honesty, though, they were certain they would tune out. “What are we going to do?”

“I beg your pardon?” That was not what they were expecting at _all_.

“I can’t pull your secrets from you. It’s pretty clear your secrets are part of your identity, or _something_ along those lines,” you muttered. You felt a bit disappointed in yourself for giving in to their ways. It felt like a compromise of your honor. “So what are _we_ going to do when we have to tell Nadia at the meeting tomorrow?” You had to remind yourself that _your_ honor was not dependent on _their _lies. Your two lives were still separate.

“Why are you doing this?” It was a simple question. It should have had a simple answer.

“What do you mean?” Of course you didn’t know what they meant. It was a bit upsetting, your supposed ‘innocence’. They would just have to deal with it.

“Did you just get over your anger in _ten seconds?” _They paused. They couldn’t believe you. You, and your sense of honor, valor, and _truth_, all of those parts of you had just come down from their high horses. “Why are you planning to defend me?” 

You shrugged. “I don’t see what the big deal is.” They just couldn’t believe you. “I am planning to defend you because even though I am a bit upset at the moment,” that was under exaggerated, but expected, “I promised my loyalty to you until the day I die.”

“Don’t do this out of _obligation_, MC.” They knew you were trusting of them, or whatever, but this? This felt like a deal below them.

“It’s not out of obligation. It’s because I _care_, but you just won’t let yourself accept it.” They really were trying to stop getting swept up in your human emotions. It wasn’t that they didn’t care, it was just that they tried not to. “So, since I know you don’t have anything to say to that, which is okay, I think it’s best we _don’t_ tell Nadia you’re a demon.” You had to start somewhere.

“That is true.” Well, this was a starting point.

“But we need to tell Nadia about Lucio. Maybe not the whole story, but just the parts she needs.” You couldn’t believe you were going to _lie_ to Nadia. Well, it was more of bending the truth than lying. “So. Red plague and Lucio. Spill it, Val.”

“If you’re so insistent,” they muttered, rolling their eyes. “Lucio’s existence is connected to the Red Plague. If he comes back to life, the Plague comes back.” Oh, it was all coming together. Now things were beginning to make sense. One question popped out in your mind.

“Did you make a deal with him?” It was a possibility.

“Yes,” their saying that made you want to reel back. You felt betrayed. They really did, huh? Your eyes narrowed as you began to glare at them. They could see the utter betrayal in your eyes, but they were unwavering nonetheless.

“Tell me the contents of it, please.” You tried to say it in the calmest voice possible.

“He gives me something I want, I give him something he wants.” You glared at them. They mock-glared back at you. Yes, they could see that you still wanted more details. “I will be giving him a bit of magical power while he gives me a living human heart. They’re so difficult to come by these days. Plus, he is in debt to me at the moment. I practically own his soul,” oh, that was _so_ true. “Along with the other courtiers.”

“The other courtiers?” Now _that_ was alarming. So Volta was in on this as well? And Vulgora, Vlastomil, and even _Valerius_?

“Yes. Lucio made the stupid, foolish assumption that he could _trick_ me into thinking he would follow through.” What a foolish assumption indeed. It would soon be the death of him. “We are aware he made the same deal with the others: Vlastomil, Vulgora, Volta.” They felt like they were giving pieces of themselves to you. Their secrets were literally a part of their identity. Giving them away did not come lightly. “Yes, quite disappointing, if you ask me.”

“So they’re demons too?”

“Yes. Oh, not Valerius though,” they laughed. They definitely knew that Valerius couldn’t be a drunk. “He’s too distracted with material things to become a demon.” 

“Great.” You said. There was a short silence between you two with the distant sound of burning.

“I’ll collect on what I am owed soon enough.” They now needed to tell you. “He wants to take your body.”

“He _what?” _There was _no_ way you were letting that goat take it.

“That is why he continued to refer to you as a ‘body stealer’, I believe. You are holding onto the body that was supposed to be his.” You waited for them to continue with an expecting glare. “A few Masquerades ago,” why did things always happen at the Masquerade? “The Devil assembled a ritual with Lucio during the Red Plague. Each person represented an Arcana, and each was ready to make a deal. Lucio was gambling for a new body, but Asra, the clever magician, somehow took it before he could get a new one.” They sighed. “He claimed it for _you_.”

“Oh.” Everything made so much more sense now.

“He plans on coming back to life to take your body.” They stated with a nonchalant and distant voice.

“I can fight him.” They were startled. They stared at you with doubt, but a bit of respect. You were a fighter. “I can _definitely_ take on a magic-blind goat. I can fight him! You’ve seen what I can do. I’ll just figure out how to kill a ghost, first.”

“You won’t need to because I will not let Lucio take your body, MC.” Though it would have been entertaining to watch, they knew it would not be a worthy gamble. “You can trust me.” You raised an eyebrow. They shot you one of those _smug_ smirks. “I genuinely mean that, MC. It will not happen. I will not allow it.”

“Okay.” You didn’t exactly want to do anything else about the situation.

“I mean it, MC. No harm will come to you as long as I am here.”

“As long as you’re here,” you scoffed. “You make it sound like I’m someone who needs protection. Is that how you really view me?”

They sucked in a breath. You would have been a great debater. “No,” they slowly shook their head. “I do not view you as such.”

“Okay then. Good.” Your voice was icier than the glaciers. They stared at you. “Let’s go back. We’ll tell Nadia about Lucio coming back, and his connection with the Plague, but we _won’t_ expose you as a demon, or that you knew. We’ll say that we found out in my magical realm. Seems nice enough, don’t you think?”

“Yes, it does.”

You pulled out the map again. They were amazed at your technological prowess, but somehow knew touching your map would spell disaster. You stared at it. There were no red spots left. As soon as you placed the map away, your shadows appeared in front of you and disappeared into your sleeve.

“Let’s go back to the normal realm and collect that soul!” You clapped, smiling up at them. They were nearly blown backwards by your emotions.

“I think you may just be insane, MC.” 

“I’m not,” you pulled a circle in the middle of the realm. “I just try to get away from conflict when I can.”

“So you run away from your emotions as well?” That was their best try at being funny.

“I guess so,” it was a short laugh. “Let’s go,” you were now in the void. “And I know it’s a bit soon, but sorry if I was a bit pushy and angry with you for the whole Lucio thing.” Oh, apologizing already?

“My, you are rather mature, MC. I was not expecting that.”

“I hate you.”

“Pssh, no you do not,” that was all they wanted to say about it. You two were back in the dungeons, not switching bodies this time. They were grateful for that. 

“Uh huh. Sure.” You smiled, already on your way to the elevator. “Let’s see where my sister went this time.” You sighed, opening a portal to view your sister’s location. Sure, it was stalking, but it was sort of justified.

“I thought you said that was an invasion of privacy.” They felt your skin rub against them. Their eyes widened. Suddenly, they remembered why they _loved_ this elevator.

“It’s my sister,” you stated. “You seriously think that I’m going to leave her alone?” You didn’t expect them to say anything. “I am the eldest, and I am responsible for all of my siblings’ lives. Besides, she’s fine with it.”

“She’s _fine_ with it?” They were doubtful.

“They’re _all_ fine with it.” You sounded very, _very_ sure.

“All?” They questioned. You felt them come closer to you, invading your personal space like a parasite. You could feel their cold chest against your shoulder.

“I just _love_ it when you try that,” you purred, pressing your shoulder into them. They wanted to kiss you. “Anyways,” your voice sounded breathier than usual. “I’ve got a couple more siblings you don’t know about yet. They’re great. I can’t wait for you to meet them. Do you have any siblings?” Was this elevator getting too tight? Well, now you two could walk out.

“They’re dead.” They stated. “But I was the oldest. I suppose that is why we get along, you and I.” Yes, a shared sense of responsibility did help things. You two could relate.

“I’m sorry about their passing.” You didn’t know what to say about it.

“I didn’t try to prevent their deaths or anything. I didn’t give them prolonged lives like you do. I looked out for them as best as I could for the rest of their natural human lives, but I didn’t get as involved as you did. I am not sure if I regret being such an irresponsible sibling.”

“You? Irresponsible?” You snickered. “Look, of all the courtiers, it seems that you are the most responsible. Full shade on Valerius.”

“Shade?”

“Insult. It’s an insult.” You explained curtly. “If you’d like me to resurrect your siblings, I could. It’s possible.”

“Leave them for dead!” You nearly jumped back at their tone. They stopped, taking a breath to ground themselves. “If you resurrect them, their minds will not adapt to the times correctly. It would be as if you revived pre-evolved humans and expected them to _exist_ in modern society. They will wish they were dead.” You didn’t look at it that way. It seemed like a rather interesting outlook, especially for them. “I did not _taint_ their lives with black magic.”

“Do _not_ start a fight with me about that.”

“Oh, no, no, magician, I did not mean to insult you in such a way, I assure you,” they began to stumble over themselves. “I simply think what I did was best.”

“My mother is near immortal, if not already.” You began to ‘open up’ about your life. “My entire family is rooted in magic, whether it’s dark or not. Magic will find a way into all of their lives eventually. So either way, _magic is always there_. I simply took advantage of what I could by giving them a few more centuries.”

“Tell me about your siblings,” they stated. “Your lineage is simply so _fascinating_. I cannot help my own curiosity.”

“How about we focus on the one we have to deal with in a few.” You laughed. Leilani should be up ahead, somewhere.

“Ah, yes. Is she a magician as well?” They wanted to know about her for unknown reasons. 

“Kind of. She’d kind of _have_ to be since she’s a bounty hunter that hunts other magicians.”

“Does she work alone?”

“Obviously.” You stated. “Look, the common thing about my family is that we don’t _do_ many friends.” You knew she had a bit of a _crew_, but she wasn’t very connected with them.

“What is the, ah, _root_ of _your_ magic, MC? The root element?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Don’t be so _paranoid_, dear.” They crept a long arm around yours, interlocking their fingers with yours. It felt like a natural process now. “Just tell me. Trust me.”

“Isn’t it obvious? Fire, air, shadows, whatever you want to call it.”

“_Air_?”

“You ever notice how I, ahem, _run away_ often? Well, guess where that comes from.” You earned a laugh from them. “Each magician has three elements that their magic is rooted in. Three main aspects literally determine ninety percent of a magician’s magical capabilities.”

“Now, Leilani’s?”

“You trying to kill her or something? Because it’s not going to happen.”

They scoffed. You just _loved_ their barking laugh. “No, of _course_ not,” they had a sly voice. “I’m simply _curious_. Do you have a _problem_ with _curiosity_, love?”

“If this is a trick, _I will ditch you_.”

“Oh, you _can’t_. You could _never_.” They sneered. You could feel their cold breath down your neck. “Now, tell me, dear MC, what is her magic rooted in?”

“Fire.”

“Obviously.”

“That’s all you’re getting.” You wanted to shove a giant, silver pin into the conversation right there.

“What?” They pretended to be insulted. “Oh, you wound me, MC. Why will you not let me know?” They batted their eyelashes at you in such an innocent way.

“I don’t know what you’re going to do with that information.” You shrugged. Your secrets were one thing, but your _family’s_ secrets were another.

“Mmm. You are a very loyal person. You know that, don’t you, MC? You would have been a very valuable friend back in my day.” They sounded like a _boomer_.

“Back in _your_ day, people were living in houses of _straw_, Valdemar.”

“I am not _that_ old, MC,” they laughed. It would have been _hilarious_ if they were. Wait a minute. Oh crap, they were. “Okay, perhaps I am a bit aged.”

“A bit aged? _A bit aged?_ You have such a nice way of putting it, love.” You snickered at them. It was such a funny thing to hear. “Hey, let my sister know I’m coming,” a shadow flew out of your sleeve immediately. “Anyways, I’m planning on having a bit of a vacation from _this_. My sister is going to the state of Valer, and is leaving very soon. I’ll be going with her as a bit of a security measure since the State doesn’t screw around.”

“You are going to the state of Valer with your sister to protect her from her own deal?”

“Afterwards, we should track down Chase’s body to make sure he doesn’t come back and resurrect himself.” You said. You spun to stop them in their tracks, staring up at them. “I know you’re a bit busy, but would you like to come with me after Nadia’s meeting? It’ll last a while.”

“Hmm. I’m sorry, dear, it’s just that whenever I spend time with you, it’s _boring_ and time passes so _slowly._”

You blinked.

“Magician, I am _joking_. You are the most fun I have had in _ages_,” they exaggerated that word. They really meant it. You were the most amazing person they’ve met. Besides, they didn’t exactly have many things to do here. Perhaps they needed more adventure outside of their comfort zone. “Of _course_ I want to come with you. I will follow you to the ends of this earth, then to the ends of the next.” That was… surprisingly romantic.

“Aww, that’s sweet of you to say.” You kissed their cold cheek lightly. They began to blush _harshly_. It was awfully obvious to anyone around who was looking.

“Make me admit that one more time and I _will_ end this.” They were lying, of course.

“I think I’ll call you out on your bluff,” you traced a hand down their upper back to a much more suggestive area. They stared at you in surprise. You could feel their muscles tense under your fingers.

“Oh, _dear,_ in _public_?” They smirked, then shot you a horribly crude wink. “I’d prefer close quarters, normally, but if this is what you choose, then so be it,” you were in the middle of one of the palace hallways. They leaned in, almost kissing you.

“Oh, well if you’d look at that,” your shadow returned to you holding a note. You backed away from them. “Leilani’s found a spot.”

“You always escape at the _right_ time,” they sighed as you ran a hand around their waist. “I find it miraculous, if not a bit annoying.”

“You know what else is apparently annoying? My flip flops.” They broke out into a _huge_ smile when you said that.

“Do not bring your flip flops into this sacred conversation.” Within a few seconds you were both howling with laughter. “No, but I truly do _detest_ your regulations.”

“Regulations exist for a reason,” you linked arms again. “Okay, I’m going to teleport both of us there, so you may feel disoriented. It’s in the forest.”

“Oh, the one where you stalked me so _lovingly_ and _discretely_, MC?” They promised they would _never_ be so obviously inebriated by love in front of others.

“We’re just going to avoid that conversation, you know,” you teleported to the forest with them at your side.

It was already sunset. Time passed quickly in the magical realms on this occasion. Your sister was sitting on a stone bench, reading some paperwork regarding her _subject_. Leilani always was like that. She seemed impulsive, but she was grounded. The trees opened above the body, which lied in the middle of an enchanted circle. You could tell, however, that you were deep in the forest.

“Ah. I should’ve expected you to bring the demon around.” Leilani rolled up the papers and placed them in her bag. She jumped up from the bench, pacing around the circle. “Do you like it? I think I got it right, right?”

You examined the circle. “Nicely done, but you missed this,” you pulled out the enchanted blade and scratched an extra rune on the edge of the circle. “Just for protection. Just in case.” You were more cautious than you should have been, but that always worked out in your favor. 

“Right, sorry, I’m not used to doing this.” She looked at the blade. “I see that you have an enchanted weapon now. Impressive. I’ve been trying to find mine for _so_ long.” You found yours relatively quickly.

“It takes a while.” You stared at the archer. “Cool, state of Valer, right?”

“Yep.”

“How much is he worth?” You asked, kneeling down in the circle. Valdemar couldn’t help but back up a little.

“Practically a fortune,” she laughed. “I could _retire_ with this. Can I help with the ritual?”

“Yeah, come here.” You said, peeling off the shirt on the archer’s chest. “You’ve been awfully quiet for a while,” you turned to Valdemar. “Do you want to try as well?”

“Really, MC?” Leilani asked with a deadpan expression. “Did you just ask a _demon_ to help steal a soul?”

“You know what,” Valdemar’s predatory smile spread across their face. They stared at Leilani. It was _so_ fun to mess with humans. It was something they’ve been deprived of ever since they started to spend more time with you. “I think I _will_ help.”

“Okay then,” you sighed. “Get into the circle, both of you.” They both stepped to your side, which was hilarious. It was like a little popularity contest. They were glaring at each other. “Wow. What are you two, kids?”

“Nah, sis, they’re a _lot_ older. Practically ancient.”

“You may be MC’s sister, but you are still mortal.”

“Oh, is that a _threat_? Are you threatening me with your _bad teeth_?” Leilani gazed back up at them with cold eyes. This really could have gone another way had you not been there.

“What is it with your family and my _teeth_, MC?” They asked you, turning away from your sister. 

“I mean, they’re nice.” You shrugged. “If I were designing teeth, I’d do the same. Do you want to hold the chest open?” You asked them.

“I’d _love_ to.” Finally, some blood.

“Alright. Leilani, take this knife,” you handed her your enchanted weapon. “Slice open his chest above his heart.” You took out a jar.

“Your hands are unsteady.” Valdemar really wasn’t vibing with your sister. They were already trying to pick apart her every flaw, starting with her unsteady hands.

“_You’re_ unsteady.”

“Cut the damn chest!” You placed the glass jar on the ground. “Alright. Good. Give me the knife.” You placed it by your side, awfully close to where Valdemar was kneeling. They stared at you with a skeptical gaze. “Sorry, I forgot,” you put it away. “Okay, Val, hold the chest open.” They did so. You placed your hands into his chest cavity. “Enchant your hands,” you told her. “Then look for something slippery. It should feel thin. Get your hand in there.”

“This is _so_ cool.” Leilani reached into the chest, her hand felt _exactly_ what you were describing. “I found it!”

“Great,” you chuckled. “Now, take your hand out.” She did. “Just watch. People have different ways of doing it, but it’ll come out eventually.” You raised your hands and watched as a white sliver of smoke flew out of his chest. “Now, you collect the soul,” you tore it in half. One was silver; one was gold. “Put the gold into the jar,” you did so. “The silver is the lifespan. Judging from the length, this is about sixty years. Let it run into your fingertips.”

Valdemar wanted to say that they felt _extremely_ uncomfortable, but that wasn’t going to happen. They sighed. Your sister’s fingertips just absorbed the rest of the years. She seemed to be happier already. Leilani was obviously having a grand old time, with what, sixty years added onto her lifespan? Perfect. You handed her the jar.

“You’ll be taking care of the body, right?” You asked, staring at the nearly desecrated body.

“Yes,” Leilani drew out the s in that statement. “I’ll have to go back to the State of Valer soon,” she said. “And since I _know_ you, I know you’re planning on coming with me. Would you like to bring your demon pet as well?”

“Demon _pet?”_ Valdemar questioned, removing their hands from the chest cavity. “Really, is that the best name you could come up with?”

“No.” She smirked. It looked an awful lot like Asra’s smirk. “It was the least insulting.”

Valdemar’s jaw nearly dropped. Oh, you and your siblings were so _interesting_.

“So I’ll wait for you at your shop while you do whatever you have to do.” She smiled, closing the chest wound by herself.

“What is it about the State of Valer that you two are so concerned about?” Valdemar was curious as to what you two were so _scared_ of. Or maybe it wasn’t scared. Maybe it was just a simple precaution.

“The princess of the State of Valer is known for killing her bounty hunters after they have served their purposes.” Leilani’s voice sounded awfully proud.

“Then _why_ would you accept such a job?” Valdemar questioned. Perhaps Leilani had a simple lapse in judgment.

“The money,” Leilani shrugged.

“It’s always money with you humans.” Why did they ever expect any better? You glared at them. They suddenly wanted to take the statement back.

“Ah, no, _wait_, there’s more,” Leilani held up a finger. She was smiling an awful lot. “There’s also the fact that I want to be known as the _only_ assassin to leave alive. It promotes business, and I’ll be _kind of_ famous if I pull it off.” She laughed, even though there was nothing to laugh about. She soon saw that. “Tough crowd, geez. Okay, well, I’ll be at your shop. Peace!” She flashed you two fingers before disappearing in an awfully dramatic puff of fire.

“Is she _always_ like that?” They felt like they were drained of energy just by speaking to her.

“Yeah. She’s pretty energetic,” you laughed, holding their hand again. You two were always doing that now. “So we have an entire evening to pass before we go to Nadia tomorrow afternoon,” you tilted your head, staring up at them with an odd energy. “What do you want to do?”

“Stay inside and dissect a body.” They winked. “Preferably a _fresh_ one.”

“A _fresh_ one,” you snickered at the statement. “No, we’re not dissecting bodies today. If you’re always stuck doing the same thing, you’ll get bored.”

“I am _never_ bored by science.”

“You’d be bored if you had to run repetitive labs with the same results, wouldn’t you?” You questioned them. My, you would’ve made a fine investigator.

“You have a valid point, MC.” They knew you were right, but they just didn’t want to admit it. “We are in the middle of a forest,” they looked around themselves. “What would you like to do, dea—“

“Oh my gosh, we could do necromancy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks for all of your comments! The next chapter should be coming soon.


	33. Black Magic and Necromancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, as a fun way to cap off the evening, perform necromancy with Valdemar. However, it turns out the man is more than you thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Enjoy the chapter! It's fluffier at the end.

_ “You’d be bored if you had to run repetitive labs with the same results, wouldn’t you?” You questioned them. My, you would’ve made a fine investigator. _

_ “You have a valid point, MC.” They knew you were right, but they just didn’t want to admit it. “We are in the middle of a forest,” they looked around themselves. “What would you like to do, dea—“_

_ “Oh my gosh, we could do necromancy!” _

Their face was absolutely shocked. Their jaw dropped, and their eyes were wide. Their smile was entertained, yet sinister. However, the last time you tried necromancy, it didn’t turn out too well. The last time, even you were a bit surprised at your own failure.

“Are you sure that is a good idea, MC?” They asked you. You could hear the hesitance in their voice.

“Yeah! Let’s try it!” Oh my, you were rather enthusiastic about this, weren’t you? “It’ll work out better this time since my realm isn’t being _defiled_ by some demon—not you,” you reassured them. “Do you have something you would like to bring back to life? A pet? A lost memory?”

“You are so much fun,” they giggled. Valdemar _giggled_.

“You giggled—“ you started. They did it. Nobody heard it, aside from the trees, of course.

“I have the _perfect_ thing in mind,” they took a much more sinister tone. “Come with me to my dungeons, dear.”

“You have got to be kidding.” You were standing in front of a vivisection table.

In front of you was a dead body. Great. Just great. However, the thing about it was that it was completely _damaged_ and wrecked. You had no idea how the body had gotten so mangled. You could practically _see_ the tendons and bones. You turned to Valdemar. They were probably the reason for this, anyways. Were they trying to scare you? They stared at you with unblinking eyes. This could have been your fate if things were different. You looked away from them.

“Did you fish this body out of your beetle pit? Because if you did, I swear—“

“No, MC, I did not fish his body out of my beetle pit,” they weren’t lying, for once.

“Then why is the body so… _eugh_,” you didn’t know how to phrase it. “Are you sure you want to revive this person? He’ll be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. Even then, he’ll be disoriented and a bit angry. Who _is_ this? Did he piss you off or something, ‘cuz _damn_—“

“I will answer your questions one at a time, dear.” They held up a hand to stop you from your rambling. “His body is so ‘eugh’ because he made the grave mistake of _threatening_ somebody I care for,” they winked at you. What? “I am quite aware he’ll be in pain. If anything, I want it to be so. He was a threat, and yes, he _‘pissed me off’_, MC.”

“So,” you clapped your hands together. “Whom did he threaten?”

“I prefer to keep the rather short list of those I care for to myself, MC.” They looked at the body. “Now, is there anything you need help with setting up—oh, I see that you have your sword out already.” They stared at the enchanted weapon with a bit of fear. They never really liked it when you had it in your hands. “How pleasant.”

“You don’t think it’s pleasant.” You stated, staring at their expression. “You don’t have to lie about it.”

“You could tell?” They asked with false innocence.

“I can tell.” It sounded suddenly solemn in this place. You stared at them, trying to find the problem. Oh, yes, trust. That was the thing. “You know I would _never—_“

“Oh, I know.” They cut you off.

“Okay, then.” You said. “Can I carve some stuff into your floors?”

“…But these are nice floors, MC,” they stated like it was such an obvious fact.

“Please?” You, being the manipulative genius you were, took their gloved hand and kissed it lightly. They still felt their breath hitch in their throat. They had to look somewhere else because you were staring at them with lusty eyes. “Darling?”

“Oh, you are absolutely _evil_,” they blew out a breath. “Fine. Go on, have some fun with my floors.”

“Yay!” You automatically threw your hands up, which resulted with your sword being thrown up as well.

“Watch where you wield that thing, you demon-murderer!” They instinctively ducked under your sword.

“You should call me demon-murderer in bed, I think I’ll get off on it.” Oh, you were so _crass._

Valdemar had no response. They just stared at you with a mysterious smile, scoffed, then looked away. After a while of silence, though, they _had_ to say something. They couldn’t help it. It was like an insatiable itch they had to scratch to preserve their arrogant ego.

“With _that_ attitude, you will _never_ bed me.” They finally decided to say that, instead. You smirked and saw that a blush was creeping up their cheeks steadily.

“I’ve already seen you practically naked. In a bed. I got _pretty damn close_,” you dragged the sword on the floor to make your familiar circle.

“I will throw you out of these dungeons.”

“If you can even get close to touching me,” you snickered.

“Is _now_ the time to be doing this? This little fight-flirting _game_ of yours?” They carried the body like it was a feather and placed it in the middle of the circle.

“It’s nice to have something light and enjoyable before necromancy.” You smiled, placing down the sword. Your enchanted blade would be _disappointed_. “It distracts from the screaming. Actually, could you gag him, please? You have gags, right? I mean, I’m not _assuming_ you have gags, but you _probably _have gags, don’t you?”

“Do you usually ramble when you perform necromancy?” They walked away for a short second, returning with a ball gag.

“Oh my—_you have a ball gag—“_

“Not a _word_.”

“You have a-a _ball gag_—_oh my gods,_ a _ball gag_,” you were absolutely wheezing. If you didn’t have a table as a support next to you, you would’ve fallen onto the floor laughing. Well, you were already sitting next to the body anyways. “Do you have a _collection? _Oh, _please_ tell me you have a collection. Do you use them often?”

“I hate you so intensely in this moment—“

“Can I see you tie it onto him?” Your voice was _extremely_ eager, they noticed. “Please? Please. _Please_. I _need_ to see this before I die. This is on my bucket list now. Please.”

They glared at you with some playful murderous intent. They slowly got onto one knee, lifted the head of the intruder, then opened the man’s mouth with cold fingers. You had _no_ idea how they managed to keep eye contact with you for the entire time. You saw them fasten the gag rather _roughly_, judging from the way they jerked their shoulder. They had finally come up with the perfect response.

“Would you like me to give you similar treatment?” They really accentuated every word, didn’t they?

“W-what?” This was the first time you stuttered around them, aside from apologies. Your face and entire body froze.

“Have you been imagining this when you are alone, MC? Is this what you fantasize of late at night?” They were on their knees, anyways, so they crawled to you, over the body. “Because, if it is, I can, ahem, _follow through_ with your desires. All you would have to do is _ask_, dear.”

“I...” your blush was to die for. You took a deep breath to calm yourself. You leaned in as well, arching your back over the body. “Valdemar,” you trailed.

“Oh, I _like_ where this is going,” they growled.

“Get your psychotic brain back outside of the darn necromancy circle before I have to _yeet_ you out myself,” you pushed their shoulders back lightly.

“Always full of surprises,” they muttered to themselves, standing outside of the circle. “_Always_.”

“Alright, _anyways,”_ you placed a hand over the body. You whispered something ancient and _old_ that Valdemar somehow _understood_.

“Where did you learn to speak that?” They were alarmed. Every single red flag possible flew up. They stared at you with wide eyes, feeling shock fly through their body.

You ignored them, continuing the enchanted language. It was a language that was lost for thousands of years, until they heard it from _you_. Why hadn’t you said it when you were in your realm? Perhaps they didn’t notice? No, that’s not true, they noticed _everything_.

The body began to convulse, which was typical. You kept chanting lowly, seeing white streams of life literally flow into the body. He started gasping for air. His eyes popped open as if he were in a horror movie. He tried to sit up, screaming, but was pressed down by Valdemar immediately.

“You are not going anywhere.” They were now sitting down with their legs trailed to their side. They looked like a siren. The man’s eyes widened with recognition. “Now, you are going to answer my questions if you want to have the easy way out of this,” they undid the gag. “Unless you want to stay alive for longer.”

“What,” he growled. “Do you _want?” _

“Val, who the heck is this really?” They ignored you.

“Fine,” he spat, ignoring you as well.

“When you saw Lucio in the forest, you know what forest I’m referring to,” they said. “What state was he in?” You decided sitting down next to the man in the circle was the best thing to do.

“He was a ghost, what did you expect?”

“And what deal did he make with him?” You had _no_ idea what was going on. It was surreal.

“He was supposed to give a body for something about magical power, I don’t really know—“ he sounded close to screaming and begging at the same time.

“Yes, you do know.” Their voice was completely calm. They didn’t care about his pain at all. “Now, recently, correct?”

“Yes!” Really, what was this? Valdemar, looming over a man who was clearly in pain? And not caring at all? You couldn’t do anything about it anyways, so you just went with it.

“What type of magical power, pray tell?” Was Valdemar seriously using your necromancy to push their political agenda?

“Something about switching bodies?”

“Oh, now you’ve _really_ gotten my attention,” they growled. They were now looking at the man like he was some sort of meal. “And did he follow through on that night?”

“No, but the worm gave him the power anyways,” oh, this was _really _interesting. The worm? And who would _that_ be? You leaned in. This was much more interesting.

“Great,” they smiled down at them. “_Thank you_.” Their voice was laced with absolute cyanide. If they stared at you like that, you would’ve run away without a second thought. “Okay, you can kill him now.” Valdemar stood up and faced you. They were now staring down at you. This was getting _way _too creepy.

“No, wait,” you shook yourself out of the trance. “I want to have some fun with this,” Valdemar looked at you with surprise, tilting their head as usual. They blinked.

“Go on. You do not need my permission.” It was true. You would probably fight if they had to approve everything you did. It would’ve been a disaster.

“Can you look at me? Hey, hi, over here,” you waved your hand. He turned his head to you and gave you a grimace. Another person? Really?

“Why can’t you people just let me _die_ already?” He screamed. Wow, he was loud.

“Okay, I’m going to give you painkillers,” your fingers turned to green. This should’ve worked. “There, does that feel better?”

“Oh, yes.” He rested himself back on the floor, staring at the ceiling. “Alright, ask what you want.”

“Good. Thank you.” You were certainly going to have to have a serious conversation with Valdemar, again, about political agendas. “Now, I need you to stay calm. I am going to touch your head.” You pressed a finger to his temples. A long row of memories surfaced out of air. “Do you recognize this?” You pulled up a memory, forcing it in front of his face.

“Yes.”

“How long ago was this?” This was going to be a trial.

“Three weeks.” Well, that was a good sign.

“And how about this one? Can you tell me where this is from?” You really wanted to know. This was all a giant experiment for this. Another opportunity would’ve come in maybe ten years.

“Three years.” He stated. He had a certain look on his face. This was good.

“Okay, okay,” you flew through the memories, swiping around for something further down the line. If Valdemar could execute their political agendas, then you could too. “This is an older memory, can you recognize it?”

He stared at the memory. You knew it was a memory from his childhood. It looked obscure and blurry. The colors were mixed in with each other, and the sharpness transformed into blurriness, which created the effect of an abstract painting instead of a memory. Valdemar stared in silence. This seemed like an interesting experiment.

“No.”

“How old are you?”

“I… don’t know,” he squinted. “I actually don’t remember,” he mumbled. “What year is this?”

“Okay, right about here,” you pointed to where the memories began to fade. “How old is this?”

“That was… uh, ten years? Yeah, ten years,” he mumbled.

“Alright,” you said. Then you broke out into a smile. “Thanks for that. Would you like to, um, go back?”

“No!” Valdemar’s head turned at the response. Up until now, they had been leaning against a table, staring and observing you. “No, don’t let me go back, _please_.”

“Um…” oh, this was going to be a _situation_.

“If you do not have the guts to do it, then I can do it for you,” Valdemar offered.

“Nice offer, but no.” You tried to think about what you could do to help him. “Thanks, though!”

“Need I remind you that he is a _threat_ to somebody I care about?” You turned to them. “Are you truly planning to send this man to a personal heaven when he is a threat?”

“Threat to whom?” You asked. “I don’t see a problem with it.”

“You are not a _god_, MC.” They felt like they needed to remind you.

“_You_ aren’t either.”

“Wait,” the man turned. “_You’re _MC?” For the first time in an eon, Valdemar felt their blood run cold.

“Uh, depends on who’s asking.” You laughed, shrugging.

“Come here—“

“Oh no you will _not_!”

You teleported a few feet away. It was just pure instinct. Valdemar was already holding him down, staring into his eyes. You could sense the murderous intent coming from him, you could just _feel _it. It was like a sixth sense. They couldn’t look at you.

“Assassin?” You asked.

“Yes.” They glared at you as if _you_ were the problem. You shrank back at the stare. Oh, right, their face gave away everything. “Sorry, ahem, _you_ are not the problem.” What the? Did they just? Well, they changed their facial expression anyways. “Now do you see why you should _not_ send this man to some magical heaven?”

“Is this true?” You asked him.

“Are you seriously asking _him?” _Valdemar questioned. You really didn’t know what you were doing.

“Yes, it’s true.”

You both looked at him in surprise. Honestly, if you had been under Valdemar, with such an oppressive gaze on you, you would’ve probably died out of fear in a heartbeat. At least, you would have lied. That would have been the best option.

“At least he’s honest.” You gave him the benefit of the doubt.

“You are _truly _the fool here, MC.” They scolded you with no hesitance.

“Can you at least tell me how much I’m worth? And who?” You directed your attention to the man. Oh, you were vain.

“No.” He stated.

“Okay, that’s just _rude_.” You stated. “I revive you, and give you _painkillers_, which is _really_ tiring and draining, out of the _goodness of my heart_, and you _suddenly_ feel like you’re not friendly enough to tell me who wants me dead?”

“Okay, you know what, bitch? Just shut the fuck up.”

Oh. Oh no. Valdemar’s neck snapped and echoed throughout the dungeons. You really weren’t concerned about him. If anything, he seemed ineffective as an assassin. You stopped talking immediately, and stared at him with an unreadable expression. Meanwhile, Valdemar seemed to be much more _passionate_ about murder at the moment. You could tell it was taking almost everything in them to _not _tear him apart.

“What did you just call MC?”

“Well aren’t _you_ just surly.” You growled at him.

“Yeah? Well screw you.”

“Need I remind you that I’m the one in control of your life?” You tried your best to keep a calm tone.

“MC, I can handle this. It is late, and I can understand if you are not prepared to end him so quickly,” their voice was absolutely soothing.

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re _god_,” he spat. “You aren’t even a decent magician. I was just hunting you for a _tenth_ of my usual payment. You’re just fun game.”

“MC, please step out of the room, and keep his life support on—“

“No, no, wait a minute,” you said, holding up a hand. “You just insulted me. Twice. Don’t you want to apologize for it?” You tilted your head. Your voice was eerily calm. “You should apologize. Right now. And I’ll let it go because I just killed a man and I’m trying my _absolute_ _best_ to be a decent person right now.”

“I’m not apologizing to the likes of you.”

“Oh? And what are the likes of me?”

“Stupid, annoying, useless, run-away, coward—“ okay, Valdemar had no idea how much more of this they could take. They shot you a look. Would you just hurry?

“What’s your name?” You asked.

“I’m not telling you.”

“And you’re not going to apologize?” You questioned. You really, _really_ wanted him to apologize.

“No.”

“MC!” Valdemar was getting impatient, which rarely happened. “Let me handle this.”

“No!” You caught yourself. “No. Let _me_ handle this.” You pulled out a jar. “Because guess what? I may not be god, but I’m the closest damn thing in this entire room.” You cut his wrist. “So if you think you can get away with it, you’re wrong.” And _in_ the blood poured.

“Why do you always talk?”

“Not the talking sort, hmm?” You asked. “Well, alright then. So Val, how’s your day?”

“What?” They asked.

“Keep holding him down, by the way.” You winked at them.

“You’re so surprising.” They walked over to you and held them down with steady hands.

“Thank you.” You closed the lid of the jar. You looked down at him. “You’re a magician. I usually go after demons. Valdemar, you go after magicians, right?”

“Why yes, I do,” they smiled. They knew what was coming, and they were going to enjoy this. This was much more fun than the earlier incident with your sister. “Are you doing what I think you are doing?”

“If what you are thinking is draining his magical powers, then yes, I am.” Your knife was already out. You stretched out and took the gag, ramming it down into the man’s mouth. There was no way out of this for him now.

“You are _so_ surprising,” they stared at you with infatuated eyes. They felt like they were falling deeper and deeper as they went.

“You’ve said that a lot today,” you took the liberty of stabbing him quickly in the chest. The blood splattered onto your hands.

“Are you displeased with it?” They saw you rip, yes, literally _rip_ the heart out of his chest, and extract some wispy sliver of solidified smoke. They could sense the power flowing from that thing in your fingers. “I could stop, if you truly want.”

“No, don’t,” you held it out for them. “It just lets me know I haven’t gotten _boring _yet. Here, take it.”

“I usually consume that through blood. How were you able to do that?” They had to speak over the screams. They were horrible. You couldn’t care less.

“I’m a magician too, remember?” They took the smoke. It ran and disappeared into their black fingertips. They felt themselves become just a bit more powerful.

“Do I need to owe you anything for this?”

“You don’t owe me a thing,” you smiled at them. It was a funny thought. Oh, the man had stopped shaking. He was dead. “It’s just a gift.”

“A gift I will repay,” they really didn’t want to be in debt. Debt wasn’t a nice thing, especially for them, being a demon.

“You do not need to pay anything back,” you put away the knife. “There’s no such thing as debt in this relationship.” They snickered.

“There is debt in _every_ relationship, love,” they knew that there was. In every single human relationship they have had for the past hundred years, there was some sort of debt involved. This included Lucio.

“Man, I _really_ need to help you and your psychology.” You muttered. They stood up.

“Oh, _you_ should not be the one lecturing me regarding _psychological affairs_, MC,” they let go of the man. They picked him up. He was still a mess of tendons.

“Can you throw the body away for me?”

“Consider it repayment.” Ugh.

“I dislike your philosophy intensely in this moment.” You stated. They shook their head.

“You could _never_ dislike me,” they had that familiar smirk back. They pulled down the lever, tossing the body over their body. They were waiting for the well to open. “What I cannot understand, though, is why you allowed this man to insult you for such a long amount of time. Why is that, MC?”

“I was _trying_ to give him a chance for redemption,” was your explanation. “People are not themselves when they wake up from death.” That much was true. “I’ve seen it in other people, so I just thought that with some time and logic, he’d take back his words.” They stared at you like you were a wise sage.

“You are very odd.” They observed. When he first insulted you, they wanted to tear him apart limb by limb. “I would have ended him immediately.” And into the beetle pit his body went.

“On the bright side,” you smiled. “I finally saw what it looks like when you’re angry.”

“How is that _possibly_ a silver lining?” They pushed the lever back up. You could smell it, now, the stench of death. You could hear the beetles crawling over the body to discard of it completely. There would be no evidence. Meanwhile, they couldn’t understand you.

“Your eyebrows pinch when you’re angry,” you snickered. “And your eyes get abnormally wide. It’s like watching a cat.”

They waltzed over to you, like they were stepping on air. Once they were close enough, they placed two hands on either side of your head. They stared into your eyes.

“You must have something severely wrong with you to find anger attractive.” Their words were slow. They released you, then walked to the elevator. “It’s late. You should go do what you humans do.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” You asked. “Let’s answer on three. One, two, three—“

“Sleep—“

“Get traumatized—“

“Magician, _no_.”

“Magician, _yes_.”

There was a short moment of silence. In this second, you two stared at each other. Yes, it was supposed to be a joke, but like everything, there was a secondary meaning to it. You two burst into laughter because it was too tense. You couldn’t help but admire how beautiful their laugh was. You were already next to them, walking to the elevator.

“Why are you,” they laughed. “So normal about having assassins after you?”

“My whole life,” you kept laughing, feeling like your lungs were burning. “Has been filled with death threats,” oh, now you were giggling hysterically. “So I just became normalized to it. But I don’t think I’ve been hunted by an assassin before.”

You two stopped laughing for a short moment.

“I don’t know who sent that assassin after me, though.”

“It will be _fine_, MC, I handled it.”

“Yeah, sure.” You shrugged. Maybe this thing was getting to you already. “Speaking of trauma,” you just had to say it _smoothly_.

“Oh?” They wanted to hear _this_. “What do you want?”

“Can I sleep with you?” You asked quickly. “I know we’re not in my realm anymore, so we’re not _forced_ to, but I just _really_ don’t want to sleep alone because of—well, you know.” Firsthand, actually. They knew. “Please? Just come up to my room.”

They now leaned against the elevator, staring at your hand in theirs. “My, you truly know how to get up close and personal when asking for things, don’t you?” They turned their stare to you. “And you are not scared of the implications of such a thing?” They asked, raising an eyebrow. Did you truly not care about your reputation?

“That’s not my main concern.”

“Yes, because _your_ main concern is being killed in your sleep by whoever sent that assassin, since they are obviously going to send more. Is that correct?” They sounded cold and realized it.

“Wow. What a nice, kind, and _gentle_ way of putting it. I couldn’t have done better myself.” You would’ve clapped, but you were still holding their hand.

“I apologize,” they stated. “Yes, I will come with you to your room.” They _hated_ the way it sounded when the phrase came out of their mouth. “Nothing will happen though, correct?”

“I have no malicious intent, if that’s what you’re asking.” You smiled. “But no, I will not _raw_ you.”

“What the heck does _‘raw’_ mean—“ and that’s when you gave them _the_ smirk. “Oh. My gods, the vernacular these days seems to be escaping me.”

“Well, don’t worry, it’s new.” Kind of. “By the way, I’m teleporting us to our room since you apparently care _so much_ about your reputation. It’s almost shallow.”

“How _dare_ you call me shallow—“ And now, they were in your room. “MC,” they pulled down their cover to reveal a slow necrosis spreading down their neck. You froze in the moment, staring at it. What could have _possibly_ caused it? “What’s this? If I truly had to breathe, I would be _suffocating_ right now.”

“Oh, I am _so_ sorry!” Your hands flew to their neck, causing them great alarm. You froze. “I’m sorry, that looked like I was going to choke you or something—“

“Just _fix_ my flesh wound, MC!” They felt like their throat was burning. Every nerve was slowly deteriorating and they could _feel it. _

“I’m sorry,” your fingers felt like feathers around their neck. A cold wave washed over them. It was the result of your healing capabilities, something they always thought was impressive. “I’m _so_ sorry. I completely forgot about it.”

“I know one thing for sure, MC,” they chuckled, feeling your warm hands around their neck. “Your security measures are _effective_. Now, take your hands off of my neck.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“And _stop_ apologizing. It is sad and unnecessary.” You didn’t exactly feel like you wanted to sleep with them anymore, but hey, a body is a body. “And by that I mean it makes _me_ sad, so stop apologizing.” Okay, that made it better. You brightened up a bit. “Simply be more _careful_ in the future.”

“I just feel bad because,” you took off your shoes before crawling into the bed. “That’s the fifth time or something where you’ve told me to ‘be more careful in the future’.”

“Ah, so you feel irresponsible—“

“Take off your shoes.” You cut them off before they could take another step. They stared at you.

“You need to know that I am _very_ fond of you,” they sat down and rolled their eyes. “And that if you were any other human, I would refuse.” And off went the thigh-highs. Still, you couldn’t get over them. They wore _heels_.

“Are you a psychopath or something? Who wears shoes into _bed? _Do you have any idea how much bacteria can spread? _Where have your heels been?” _

“I do not wear shoes into bed because I do not usually _need_ a bed.” They were trying to say that they didn’t sleep.

“My room, my rules.” You sounded like an absolute child.

“I could just leave right now. You know that, right?”

“No!” Valdemar was instantly wrapped in your arms. They looked down at you with surprise. It was like you were trying to suffocate them. “Don’t leave. Please.”

“Fine,” your arms were so warm and secure that they melted. They fell back into the bed with you as you dug yourself into the covers. “Humans,” they muttered absent-mindedly. “They are _so_ clingy.”

“Demons.” Your words were muffled against their chest. “They are _so_ distant.”

“You are interesting,” they stroked your hair. You could feel their cold fingertips against your head. It was a soothing feeling. “But you know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I get it; you were bored for three centuries or so.” You could feel their steady breathing. You didn’t know if they heard you. For a few minutes, they were silent, lying on the bed with you on their chest. They could feel your warmth spreading through them. “Don’t tell anybody this, please, but I’ve never had an assassin after me before.”

“You’ve told me that already, MC.” They purred into your ear. It was soothing.

“I’m actually kind of scared.” You didn’t want to admit it. It was like admitting defeat. In front of _them_. That was a recipe for disaster.

They sighed. “I’m sorry.” They were saddened. You were clinging onto them like they were your lifeline. “I will not allow anything to happen to you. I swear to it.” They kissed your head. It was cold, but still comforting. “You have no need to be scared.”

“The problem is that I _shouldn’t_ be scared.” You almost growled. They could feel your body getting warmer in comparison to their body temperature. “I am one of the most powerful magicians in this world. I can defy death. I can defy _you_. I _shouldn’t_ be scared by a simple under-paid makeshift assassin with no enchanted weapon.”

“You can still die,” they murmured as well. This was like a new type of warm pleasure they hadn’t known about. “Of course a death threat would scare you.”

“Now it’s just a matter of who gets to whom first,” your words sounded too bitter. “Why is it _always _a race against time with me?”

“Don’t sound so hopeless,” they knew you probably felt a bit hopeless right now. “You should know that I am _very_ good at protecting those I care for.”

“Maybe _I_ should be the one protecting _you_,” you mumbled. “Maybe I should handle this alone. I’ll leave you out of it so you don’t get hurt by _my_ problems. It’ll be the best for both of us. If I go missing, you can just—“

“Are you _stupid_ or _deaf_, MC?” They snapped at you lightly. You stopped moving, and they could feel it. “I’m sorry, that was out of line. But what you said is still stupid. You gave me a _ring_ and your _loyalty_, neither of which I take lightly. You are not running away from _me_ to make yourself feel better about your problems.”

“You just _had_ to say that.” You sighed into them. They were rubbing the back of your neck lightly, trying to calm you. “You’re right. I shouldn’t run away.”

“Good. I am glad I have persuaded you,” they smiled. They _knew_ their massage was effective. “I am much older than you,” they began to ramble a bit. “I know my way around assassins. Your sister is an assassin, bounty hunter, whatever she refers to herself as. I am sure she has resources and connections to use in this predicament. With me, you are the safest human in the entire world.”

“The entire world? Wow, that’s a large promise.” You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Are your worries vanquished, now?” They asked you with little hesitance. You were already attached to their chest like a barnacle. “Can you sleep?”

“Yeah,” you smiled into their chest. “Thanks for this.”

“Of course.” They stared up at the canopy above your bed. This would’ve been a nice place to stay for a while.

“Just wake me up if I ever hurt you,” you mumbled. You swore, their fingers were practically magical. Every muscle in your body was relaxed. They stared at you, averting their eyes from the canopy. You were too soft for them. It wasn’t to say you were _delicate_, because you weren’t. But you were still human.

“You will never truly hurt me, MC.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight, two in a day, we're gooinng somewhere! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading it!


	34. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tie up some loose ends with Nadia and your sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more expository in nature, and is on the shorter side.

_ “Just wake me up if I ever hurt you,” you mumbled. You swore, their fingers were practically magical. Every muscle in your body was relaxed. They stared at you, averting their eyes from the canopy. You were too soft for them. It wasn’t to say you were delicate, because you weren’t. But you were still human. _

_ “You will never truly hurt me, MC.” _

You opened your eyes slowly. You could feel the even rise and fall of Valdemar’s chest underneath you. It was a soothing feeling, putting all of your nerves at ease immediately. You felt like you could stay there forever, though their chest and arms were a bit cold around you. You shifted your head so you could look up at their face. They were already staring down at you with a mysterious smile, like they were staring at a beloved pet.

“Good morning, MC,” their voice was low, like they were afraid to scare you off. They looked sleepy as well. The drowsiest smile made its way onto their face.

“Hi,” you smiled up at them, still feeling the sleepiness across your limbs. Your voice was barely a mumble.

“Did you sleep well?” They pushed your hair out of your face lightly. You could feel the ghost of their cold fingertips on your forehead. They _knew_ you slept well, of course.

“Yeah, thanks for that,” you laughed a bit. You knew you were only able to sleep well because they were there. “Your chest feels nice.” You didn’t say the complete thought of how you wanted to just stay there. 

“Oh, why, thank you,” they made a purring noise you didn’t even know was possible for them to make. They ran a hand down your back, stroking you like a cat.

“Are you _petting_ me?” They could hear the surprise in your voice.

“Am I doing something wrong?” They laughed as well, continuing to purr. They continued to stare at you with the softest adoration possible.

“No.” You didn’t want them to stop, secretly. They knew it.

“Good.” They sounded too satisfied with themselves.

“But really, thank you for this,” you probably slept better than you had in actual years. It was the most relaxing thing. “I know it wasn’t the most rational thing for me to request, but you did it anyways, so thank you.”

“I do not expect you to be rational all of the time,” they smiled. Of course you weren’t going to be rational. You were human. “That is _my_ job.”

“Well then,” you pushed yourself off of their chest even though your entire body screamed at you to stay. “You must be good at predicting things, right? Since you’re so _calculating_.”

“I would say I am rather good at such things, yes,” they were about to push themselves up as well when you grabbed their wrists and pinned them down.

“Did you predict that, too?” You had a feeling of playfulness in you this morning, didn’t you? They stared at you with sarcasm dripping from their eyes.

“Oh no, I didn’t. What a shame.” Their statement was so _flat_.

“Yes, what a shame,” you leaned down and kissed them lightly on the neck, eliciting a light gasp from them. They could feel your warm lips running down their neck and to their chest.

“Are you normally so amorous in the morning?” They asked, pretending to struggle slightly by pushing against your hands. You knew they were just faking. They could easily take over in a second. “This is unusual, even for _humans_,” they smiled.

“You are right, I am not usually this amorous,” you stopped and rolled off of them in a second. They sat up abruptly and turned to stare at you. You could hear the bed sheets fall off of them suddenly.

“You are what humans call a ‘tease’, magician.” They stood up.

“And you’re a succubus.” You muttered back at them.

“_Succubus?”_ They asked with a curious voice. They tackled you onto the bed, beating you at your own game in a second. “Really?”

“Wrong guess? How’s ‘incubus’?” You smiled up at them. You were such a smart aleck. They shook their head, rolling their beautiful eyes.

“I think _demon_ is the furthest I’ll allow, for now,” they sneered at you. “Unless you are _into_ that sort of thing, in which case, _which would you prefer,_ MC?”

“I’d prefer _you_, obviously,” you could feel their short nails push into your wrists.

“Oh, you _always_ know the right thing to say, don’t you?” They cooed at you, bending their neck at an impossible angle so they could reach your throat. “So close,” they whispered under their breath in a reference to the magical blood that was only a centimeter away.

“Um, okay, weird,” you heard it and raised an eyebrow. They could hear your doubtfulness in your voice. “Can I actually trust you with my neck, sweetie?”

“Ah, yes,” they snapped out of their trance, looking back up at you. They were almost salivating. “You can trust me.”

“Yeah, sure.” They said nothing. “Sorry, I’m just a bit doubtful because it looks like I’m just food to you.” You finally noticed something. “And when did you change into a silk robe?” You stared at the red silk that covered their form gracefully. Their belt was loose, meaning that if you looked deeper down the robe’s opening, you could see their—

“My eyes are up _here_, MC,” they said, relying on one arm. They used the other to fasten their silk belt. “Gods, vulgar, much?”

“How did you manage to escape from under me to change into a silk robe?” You were concerned with _that_. “Was I asleep _that_ heavily?”

“Yes.” Oh, you passed out _so_ badly. “Oh, don’t look so concerned. I didn’t _do_ anything aside from changing out of my work uniform. Unless you have a thing for the gloves, that is,” they didn’t have those gloves on. “Then I’d be _happy _to keep the sterile ones on.”

“No! It’s fine,” you didn’t see their clothes anywhere. “But where _is_ your uniform?”

“Hanging in your closet.” They shifted their weight. If you two could just stay there for a little longer… well, that would be absolute heaven. 

“Val,” you coughed out in a helpless voice. You could feel their nails were digging in a little too deep to your wrists. Their neck snapped as all of their attention was now focused on you. You _never _used that voice. “You’re hurting me.”

“Oh, am I? I apologize,” they removed themselves from you completely, practically jumping off of you. They were now examining your wrists from your side instead of from above. “There are no marks, MC, I thought I was being careful.”

“You _were_ careful,” you laughed, standing up. “I just needed to do that because you wouldn’t get off of me otherwise.”

“Oh, you tricky magician,” they stood up as well, staring at you with a new predatory gaze. “You’re a _liar_,” their tone was luckily playful. You could _see_ they were going to chase you down.

“See you at noon!” You teleported away from that situation, disappearing from their sight in dramatic smoke.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” They sighed, undoing the rope of their robe. 

You were in the closet, waiting. You saw their uniform hanging off of a couple of hangers. Why did they have so many _layers?_ It looked impossible to put on. Valdemar, however, had assumed that you were _somewhere else_, probably their dungeons or the gardens. They slid open the closet door.

“You know, it’s not nice to call someone a liar.”

“What are you _doing?_” They were _so_ close to screaming. They scrambled to cover themselves with their robe, clutching it over themselves as if they were trying to protect their body from _you_. “You could have seen me _indecently!”_ They were practically screaming.

“I’ve _already_ seen you _indecently,” _you shrugged, touching their gloves. “Nice uniform, by the way.”

“Get out of my closet!”

“Technically, it’s _my_ closet. _You_ just made the mistake of putting your clothes in _my_ closet.” They stared at you with a dumbstruck face. They soon changed their expression, however.

“If you would like to see me change attire, you could have just _said so_ instead of _stooping_ to such _low _measures.” They tossed the belt over their shoulder and started to take off the robe, starting at the shoulders. The silk was slipping from them fast—

“Okay, I’ll see you at noon with Nadia then—“

“Oh, leaving so soon?” They had such a nice voice.

“Yes. See ya!” And now you were _finally_ gone. They pushed your clothes around, making sure that you weren’t still there. They closed the door and reopened it just to check, just in case.

“Magicians are absolute nightmares.”

“MC, you have to be honest with me, where are you going after this?” Leilani was in your shop. You had teleported yourself there just to check in on her. It was the right thing to do. “After this whole State of Valer thing.” She was sitting in the back of the store at the tarot table. Asra was away.

“Well, I have to track down Chase’s body, which should be time consuming on its own,” you remembered this place. It was familiar and perfect.

“Guy that abducted me?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

“Can I come with you?” She seemed too happy, twirling around a knife on her fingertips. She was rather skilled.

You stared at her with a flat expression.

“You get to come with me to Valer. It just seems fair.” She shrugged. “Plus,” she smiled again like a maniac. “I want to get some _revenge_.”

“Revenge?” You asked. “That sounds a bit more like _my_ game, Leilani.”

“Oh, it is _not_,” Leilani smiled. “I made my _career _based on people getting revenge. You’re a _magician_. Your specialty is not serving revenge on a cold plate to whoever pays.”

“Okay, don’t sound so patronizing,” you both laughed at that. She smiled at you. But it was true. In some areas, she was a bit more skilled at certain things.

“I’ll be practically invisible,” she was trying her absolute best to persuade you. “You won’t even know I’m there!” She then saw the expression on your face. This was crazy. “Oh, wait, no. MC, _no_. No, _no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ Come on! You’re bringing the _demon_ around?”

“What? I don’t see anything wrong with it.” You shrugged. In reality, you expected Leilani to come with you. It was just instinct. You two used to be inseparable. “You’ve got a thing against demons?”

“No, I don’t have a thing against demons,” Leilani raised her hands. “It’s fine!”

“You don’t seem fine.” You stated.

“I just don’t trust them.” She admitted that much. “You know what demons do to magicians.”

“And I know what magicians do to demons. I’m _one_ of them.” You stated flatly.

“Fair point.” She stated. “Just be careful. Power dynamics can be very _icky_ and _bleugh_.”

“You and Asra have already told me to ‘be careful’. I know how stupid I sound.” You knew it. You sounded like a dumb teenager. “But I trust them _reasonably_, to a _reasonable_ extent.”

“Alright, as long as you know what you’re doing.” She quickly changed the subject. “Can I come with you two _please? _You’re already stalking me to Valer, so I might as well, right? I can help you two track down the body. It’s literally my specialty.”

“You have a point,” you admitted. It would save much more time if your sister were to just go with you. You could be done with Chase’s body within a few days instead of weeks. It would’ve been so easy. It was too easy. “Yes. But no fighting with Valdemar.”

“So _that’s_ their name!” She shouted happily. “Finally!” Her red-tipped hair flew backwards as she laughed loudly.

“Yeah. Okay, get your things set, I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

“And where are _you_ going? I thought this was going to be a _chill vacation_,” she laughed, pulling out a small bag. “I’m already set.”

“You fit _everything_ in there?” You asked.

“You’re magical; so am I. It’s easy enough.” She laughed, pushing her knife into the bag. “I’m going into the market to pass the time. Do you want anything?”

“If you can manage to,” you said. “I’d like you to find me a few herbs,” you pulled out a list.

“You just _happened_ to have that prepared, didn’t you?” She had such a flat and sarcastic tone in her voice. She snatched the list from your hand. “Fine. I’ll go. But make sure to be _smart_.”

“You knew _what?”_ Nadia stared at Valdemar. Sitting there, in the middle of this, watching them get chewed out by Nadia was not a fun thing to do. “This entire time?”

“No,” Valdemar’s tone remained calm. They glanced at you quickly. “We just discovered this recently whilst traveling the magical realm.”

“Is this true, MC?” She turned her attention to you. She was analytical, staring you down like Valdemar. You suppressed a gulp. “I _know_ you’ll be honest with me.”

“Yes.” You confirmed without a moment of hesitation. “We found Lucio’s remnants in my magical realm while we were tracking down Chase. He’s stuck as a ghost, but he’s been making deals with other magical beings for magical power so he can come back physically.”

Nadia took a moment to take in the information. She seemed surprised, to say the least.

“I know this may come off as a bit frank,” Nadia’s voice was slow. “But how would we prevent him from coming back?”

Valdemar’s eyes seemed to light up immediately. “All we would have to do is vanquish his ghost before the Masquerade.”

“And _why_ before the Masquerade specifically?” She questioned, seeming to lean in. You were slightly distracted by the glittering fabric she wore.

“He’s dramatic,” you sort of saved Valdemar on that one, cutting them off. “He wouldn’t come back in the middle of nowhere. He wants a dramatic entrance into the living world.”

“And you knew all of that from one interaction with him?” Nadia asked lightly, prodding into the conversation.

You leaned in. “I’m pretty sure _anybody_ is able to tell from _one _interaction with him.” And _everybody_ laughed about _that_.

“I guess it is a good thing that the Masquerade is a long way away.” Nadia said. “As for vanquishing him before the Masquerade, I suppose I’ll need to hire somebody to take care of this matter. I just don’t know whom to hire.”

And suddenly you had a bright idea.

“I know someone.”

Nadia leaned in. “And whom would that be?”

You shot her one of your classic smiles. “Have you ever heard of ‘the blue death’?”

“MC, how do you know that bounty hunter?” She now had a concerned tone in her voice. She stared at you, waiting for an answer. Valdemar stared at you as well.

“She’s for hire.”

“She?”

“What? It’s not like all assassins are _male_,” you spat. “She’s effective at bounty hunting, spiritual or physical. I can set you up in a month or two so she can track down Lucio for you, get information, all that nice stuff. And she can keep him alive.”

“And you’re so _confident_ in her abilities?”

“And you’re _confident_ that she will respond?” Valdemar interjected, staring at you. They knew you were talking about your sister. They just also happened to know that Nadia didn’t know it was your sister.

“Yes. I’m fully confident in _both_,” you shot them a petty glare. “In a month or two. It’ll be a while before she’ll respond.”

“Well, set us up when you can.” Nadia seemed more relaxed than she ever had before. She smiled. “And thank you for this information. I’ll be directing it to Asra.”

“Yeah. Also,” you had to just _casually_ put your segue into it. “Valdemar and I are going to be gone for the next few months.”

“Oh? Is this a honeymoon?”

“_Countess,”_ Valdemar was absolutely _horrified_. “If there were a marriage, I would have told you about it.”

“Do forgive me, quaestor, I simply assumed by the _ring_ on your finger.” Oh, they hadn’t hidden that. Oops.

“So I’ll have to be going now,” you stood up, blushing slightly from her statement. She gave you a knowing smirk.

“I never saw that coming.” She stated.

“Did you _actually_ just try to offer your sister as a bounty hunter to the Countess?” Valdemar had such a flat, sarcastic tone in their voice. They stared at you with such judgment that even Valerius would be scared. “Are you not concerned with the circumstances you will be put in? You are the sister of a half-fugitive—“

“Ah, ah, wait,” you raised a finger with a sly smile. “She’s _technically_ not a fugitive. And I feel bad enough about lying to her about Lucio, so while I’m lying a bit, I don’t see why I should feel so bad to add another one.”

“You,” they pointed at you with wide eyes. Under any other circumstances, they would be considered rude. “You are such a _liar_.”

“I am _not_ a liar because my sister _will_ follow through.” You were sure of it. It was a one-hundred percent guarantee.

“And how do you know that she will follow through?” They asked you. You surely couldn’t control your sister.

“Because Lucio did something to her.” Of course it was personal. “I don’t know what it was, but I know that if _she_ doesn’t track down Lucio, then _I_ will _myself_.” They now could see the absolute fire in your eyes. They could see the way you were hungry for Lucio’s blood. And where did that bloodlust come from?

“Why do that when I can do it I _for_ you?”

“Nobody gets away with calling me a thief.” You said. “Besides, he tried to mess with my sister’s ritual. There’s no redemption for that.”

“Oh, and there _is_ redemption for those who insult you?”

“Yes.” You answered without hesitation.

“I find your sense of morality so fascinating,” they didn’t mind it, actually. You were more lenient than most humans that they’ve known. It was actually a bit impressive.

“Yeah, alright, good for you,” you muttered. “Pack your stuff, we’re going to Valer.”

“And Chase’s body?” They were excited about that part the most.

“We’ll find it with my sister.” You shrugged. It would’ve been another fun adventure for another time.

“Wait,” they stopped walking. You turned around in the hallway. You two were simply walking to the dungeons. “That was not part of the deal.”

“What, are you not alright with her coming?”

“You are forcing me to socialize, MC, and I do not appreciate it.” You glared at them. It wasn’t scary at _all_. If anything, it was just humiliating for _you_. “How are we supposed to…” oh, how were they going to say this? Kiss? Give affection? _Make out?_

“Oh.” And the realization struck you like a truck. “_Oh._ We’re going to a deadly state with a murder-princess and you’re concerned about _making out_ along the way?”

“Yes.” It slipped out of their mouth instantly. “Gah! I mean—_ahem,_” they had to calm themselves. “I mean,” their voice was much calmer this time. “That it would be very inconvenient if she were to interfere.”

“I knew you were a horny demon.” You turned away from them. End of discussion, huh?

“No, I am not,” they tried to regain your attention. “MC, listen to me, I am not a ‘_horny demon’_!”

And that was the perfect time for a servant to pass by. They just took one look at Valdemar and you and _walked away_. You stifled a sudden laugh.

“Great. Now look what you have done,” they pointed at the fleeing servant. “You have sullied my reputation.”

“I am not the one who screamed about being a horny demon in the middle of a hallway,” you turned around to stare at them. “If anything, it’s _your_ fault.”

“No, it is _your_ fault.” Oh, you two sounded like absolute children in this moment.

“My sister is coming with us. Are you still coming?” You asked them. “I get it if you don’t want her to. I know she can be a bit much, sometimes. So it’s totally okay and one-hundred-debt-free if you don’t want to come.”

“You must be jesting, MC,” they sighed after a silence. “Of _course_ I am coming, even though your sister may be a bit inconvenient.”

“Wow. Maybe you’re not just a horny demon after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Among these hard times, I need to emphasize that it is important to protect our most vulnerable communities, especially the Asian American community. Lately, I have been seeing a lot of racism targeted towards Asians. I have a long list of why such an attitude is completely invalid, such as the fact that racism is just wrong in general, COVID-19 is not "a Chinese virus", and that blaming an ethnic group of people for this is both logically and ethically incorrect. Anyways, I know that's longer than you expected, so have a nice day!


	35. Leilani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Leilani, and Valdemar set off for the State of Valer. On the first night, however, not everything is as nice as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ha ha have a nice read!

_ “My sister is coming with us. Are you still coming?” You asked them. “I get it if you don’t want her to. I know she can be a bit much, sometimes. So it’s totally okay and one-hundred-debt-free if you don’t want to come.” _

_ “You must be jesting, MC,” they sighed after a silence. “Of course I am coming, even though your sister may be a bit inconvenient.” _

_ “Wow. Maybe you’re not just a horny demon after all.” _

“Call me that one more time and see what happens,” they growled lowly.

“Oh no,” you raised your hands, making an overly wavering voice. “_Please don’t hurt me, I’m so scared._”

They scoffed _so_ loudly. It would’ve been hilarious for that servant to hear. It was very clear that you were no longer afraid of them in any way. That had gone away, along with the prior mystery of your relationship.

“You have become _overly_ comfortable with me, MC.” Maybe it was some sort of future advice for you to take. It could’ve been.

“And is that a bad thing?” You always had the perfect response. If words were used as weapons, you would’ve cornered them in war plenty of times by now. You stopped walking and grabbed their hand in yours, placing a soft kiss on it. “I think that it’s a good thing, don’t you?”

If symbols were emotions, their face would’ve been filled with exclamation marks. Their eyes were wide as they stared at you. How was it possible that you were always so bold and carefree? It was like a sudden bolt of lightning in a dark sky. It was the light in the middle of darkness.

“Perhaps I did not consider all sides of the question at hand,” they mused, staring at you with something just left of complete adoration. They just adored it when you did that. “Although public displays of affection are not typically my style.”

“Oh, really?” You asked, walking down the halls merrily with their hand. “I was thinking we could make out in front of Julian since you _clearly_ have something out for him.”

“I do _not_ have something against Doctor 069.” You raised an eyebrow, staring at them. Your look just _said_ ‘are you sure about that?’ They rolled their eyes. “Alright, you may be correct about that part.”

“Aw, heck yeah!” You were overly enthusiastic. They weren’t sure they could match your seemingly _endless_ fountains of energy. And down the staircase you two went. “Did I ever trip on these?” You asked them.

“Of course you did.” They felt nostalgia wrap its way around what remained of their heart. “Everybody did. This staircase was a prank.”

“You do pranks?” Now _that_ was a surprising thought. You felt a smile crawl its way up your expression. “I did _not_ expect that. Now you _have_ to tell me more.”

“I do not _have_ to do anything, MC, but I will tell you _regardless_ of your poor choice of wording.” They really did do that, huh? You waited for their answer. It seemed like they were getting ready to compose themselves. “One time,” oh, this was going to be good. “I tricked Lucio into thinking he had been kidnapped and that he was going to be tortured to death.”

It was like the meaning of the words just flew over your head completely. “I’m sorry, you _what?”_

“You heard what I said,” they smiled at you. “It was so fun to hear him beg.” They were looking off into the distance like they were having some extreme nostalgia-attack. You two were now stuffed in the elevator together. You could feel their coldness against you. “Anyways, that’s how his other birthday party went.”

“That is one of the _sickest_ jokes you could play on a friend.”

“Oh, you think Lucio is my _friend?_” Their next barking laugh was chaotic and almost sounded forced. “There is no way in any realm—“ they were cut off by their own laughter again. They had to hold onto the metal bars for support as they gasped for air. They cleared their throat. “Forgive me, MC, that was rather sudden. No, he is not my friend. The other courtiers thought it would be fun to ‘surprise’ him, so I surprised him.”

You started to snicker. “Okay, that is kind of funny,” it was sick, and it was dark, but it was still extremely funny. “I would’ve liked to see the look on Lucio’s face.” You imagined it must’ve been hilarious.

“The mascara was running down and _everything_,” Valdemar had a dry laugh. The memory brought utter joy to their cold heart. “He sounded so fearful, and he didn’t even know it was me. It was one of the best experiences I have ever had.” Why were you two laughing about such a grim subject? The elevator stopped. “Let me take you to my office,” they smiled at you. “I have some stuff we could do.”

“Forward, much?”

“I suppose you could say that—“ then they saw the look on your face. That _damned_ suggestive smirk and that glint in your eye, “_oh, gods no_, MC, not like _that_.” They couldn’t believe you. “Is your mind _always_ in the gutter?”

“Sweetie,” they were _quaking_ at the pet name. “I _am_ the gutter.”

“That is not much of a compliment to your character; I believe you should know that.” Oh, you knew. You continued to laugh regardless. They guessed they could afford to be happy and laugh with you. Nobody would have seen it, anyways. “Anyways,” like a psychopath, they cut off their laughter with no sign. “My office.”

And they dragged you to a hallway and turned down the last corner. It was a dark hallway. You two had to go up a row of stairs. It was barely lit, how did they even see? What if their doctors had to contact them in their office, what would happen then? You stared at the odd surroundings. You tried to notice every detail in case you had to run.

But why would you have to run? You trusted them completely, didn’t you? Well, it was just a precaution at this point. It wasn’t like it was a prenuptial. It was simply a precaution of your own habit. It was a preventative measure to deter any future pain, and to prevent any chance of getting hurt. Running away, making some grand escape, it was always the way you dealt with things when not fighting directly. Why would it be different with Valdemar?

Gods forbid you two ever fought, because you would be gone in a second at the first sign of danger.

“What are you thinking of?” You were ripped from your cloud of thoughts by their cold voice.

“Just how I would like to later fuc—“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” they _knew _what you were going to say. They stared at you with a cold gaze, waiting for you to finish the sentence anyways. You were always like that. “Anyways, my office awaits.”

The aura was _so_ different inside. You could just _feel_ the death. Anything that went inside would be trapped by a cruel paralysis. They guided you in, anyways. You could see a human skeleton hanging from a stand. The bones were a perfect pearl white. Jars of various organs and body parts were organized perfectly in rows located in shelves just above your reach. Their desk was organized; everything was organized and clean.

And the office was extremely _large_. They managed to fit a piano in there, which you had _no_ idea of how they accomplished. There was an autopsy table, as well as a few other stands. A bed stood against another corner. You didn’t know they slept. Most noticeable, however, was a large glass window that stretched for at least a half of the office. It overlooked everything in the dungeons.

“So _this_ is how you saw I was in trouble,” you wondered how you hadn’t noticed the window before. You walked up to it, pressing a finger against the glass. “Wow, this is thick.” You drew back a fist.

“I do hope you are not _stupid_ enough to try to _punch_ the glass, MC.” They could already tell what your next moves would be.

“You’re right, it’s a stupid idea.” You dropped the hand, turning your acute gaze to the bed. “You sleep here?”

“No,” they stated. It sounded like a _stupid_ idea. They didn’t sleep here; they didn’t sleep _anywhere. _They had a manor for a reason. “I allow doctors to sleep in here if they are ever too tired. Think of it as a courtesy.”

“And people actually do it?”

“Hah! _No._” They laughed. “Nobody was so _bold_.” They knew that nobody was brave enough to sleep in their presence. “Apparently nobody wants to sleep with me nearby. Except for you, of course, _you’re_ the only exception.”

“Nice autopsy table.” You noticed it also had straps on it. “And who did you restrain _there_?”

“Only a few doctors.” You snapped your gaze to them again. “Oh, MC, no, don’t worry. Apparently, people believe it appropriate to be racist, sexist, homophobic, the usual. Utterly disappointing, isn’t it? Anyways, I only used it to _scare_ them a bit.”

“So what’d’ya do, hang a scalpel above their neck for an hour?”

“No, but that is a _good idea_,” they wanted to scribble it down. “No. Not at all. I only strapped them down for a few minutes then forced them to take notes on a two hour lecture on _proper_ mindsets and etiquette.”

“You know what? You’re not as bad as other people may think.”

“I only care for what _you_ think.” That was too sweet for them. It was utterly out of character.

“I guess death _does_ view everyone as equals.”

“Are you _still_ caught up on that?” They shook their head. It was like you’d never let the topic go. You had good reason to keep it, though.

“What did we need to do here, again?” You asked back, looking around. “If you brought me here to clean, I swear—“

“Oh, no, MC, heavens no. I am perfectly capable of cleaning up after myself, thank you.” They suppressed the laugh, though. “I just need to take something.”

“Alright.” They turned around and pulled out a scalpel, causing you to nearly jump backwards.

“Oh, come now, you just said you were not scared of me a few moments ago,” they didn’t even need to look back to see your reaction.

“It’s just a precaution.”

“Just a precaution,” they muttered. “Well, your precautions are awfully revealing about your life experiences.” Oh, that sounded too cold. They sounded desensitized to all of your problems in that moment. They turned around. “I realize how that sounded; I did _not _mean it in that particular way.”

“Yeah, okay.” You looked around. “Would it be alright if I looked around?”

“Have fun while you are at it,” they were _really _packing things. It was weird.

You immediately walked to the cabinets. They looked interesting enough. They let out an eerie creak when they were opened. There was a jar of actual eyeballs. You turned around and nearly threw up.

“The sink is to your left.” They were used to people having that reaction. Valdemar lifted their head to stare at you with an unamused gaze. “In case you cannot handle it.”

“I’m fine,” you said through a strained voice, shutting that cabinet. Well, that was certainly interesting. They went back to packing. You went back to nearly giving yourself a heart attack.

You finally reached the end of the human body collection phase of their cabinets and saw books upon books of research. They were each as thick as your arms. You took out one with a green cover. It was something about human eyes. You opened it and your eyes were immediately bombarded with neat cursive and ornate models and diagrams.

“You know,” you wondered how this would go. “I really do wish I could read.”

And they dropped _everything_ they were holding to look up at you.

“I’m _joking_, dear.”

“I sure hope you are.” They went back to collecting files.

“You have very nice handwriting.” You commented.

“Cursive is superior to _printing_,” they said ‘printing’ like it was something _vile_. “Printing is so inefficient.”

You tapped a finger on a piano key. “Is this the only instrument you can play?”

“The piano is my favorite, though I can play all instruments.”

“Really?” Your voice was so full of admiration and awe that they _had_ to look up at you. Your excited expression was the absolute _cutest_.

“Yes. What do you _think_ I have been doing for hundreds of years?”

“Learning languages, traveling, having a life.” Your few guesses were accurate, but that didn’t limit what they did. “Those are just a few guesses.”

“I can do _more_ than _those_ things you have just listed,” they stated, staring at you. “It is called _multitasking, _MC.”

“You sound so condescending right now,” you ran a finger along the bones of the skeleton. It was eerily smooth, like it had been sandpapered down. “But then again, you’re _always_ condescending.”

“I have _no_ idea what you are talking about,” they replied seamlessly, shrinking their bag to fit into their apron’s pocket. They turned to you only to see you were lying in the bed.

“This is actually pretty nice,” you were staring up at the ceiling. “You even drew a skeletal structure up there.” You turned your gaze to them. “You’re really good at drawing.”

They wanted to melt into the sweetness of your words. They could already feel the effects of your appraisal. It was sickening. They didn’t want to be pitied, but they still wanted you to notice them. You _had_ to notice how good they were. Your words were a poison too sweet for them to endure, let alone consume.

“You have been complimenting me a lot lately,” they certainly noticed it. Your every action was noticed, along with your words. They always stored away your words and actions in a bright corner of their mind. “Is there something that I should be concerned about?”

“There’s _always_ something to worry about. I’ve learned that much,” you said. “No, there isn’t anything. Is it so bad for me to just say nice things about you?”

“It is simply unexpected, that is all,” they responded lowly, walking over to the bed. Great, now it was going to smell like you. They loomed over you, staring down at you with what seemed to be their best attempt at a sadistic smile. It worked.

“Okay, doctor creepy,” you said, pushing yourself up. “You just _had_ to do that, didn’t you?”

“What can I say?” They smiled. “It is my nature.”

“You’re a surgeon, though.” You looked out the window. “I wouldn’t say it’s your nature.”

“Oh? And why is that so?” They wanted to hear _this_.

“Being a surgeon,” you had to phrase this carefully. “Is like being a god. You are in ultimate control of whether the person beneath you lives or dies, how they will live for the rest of their life. Such power either comes with benevolence or malicious intent. I don’t think you’re malicious.”

“Well, you thought wrong,” they didn’t like your analysis.

“That’s how you started, though, isn’t it?” This was too introspective for them. “You started off as a good person.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” They sighed. “I cannot change who I am now.”

“Yeah, you can’t, but you can change your actions. You can change your reactions, and what you _do_.” That wasn’t a good enough argument for them, and you could see that. “Look, I’m not going to try to convince you to be ‘goody-two-shoes-Vallie’ because that person doesn’t exist.” They snickered, sitting down next to you. “But you have changed. I’m pretty sure you would have tried to trap me by now if this situation were a month ago.”

“You are correct.”

“But your motives changed somewhere along the way, didn’t they?” You were too peaceful with them, too comfortable. You were too close to them. They stared at you. You were a living danger. This was not fair. “I know they have.”

“You don’t know.”

“That ring,” you pointed to the promise ring on their finger. “Proves it.”

They moved to take it off.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“I am proving you wrong.” Oh, you remembered this. This was too familiar. The last time this happened, you nearly ended up in the beetle pit.

“Please don’t.” You stared at it. That ring was too powerful for your own good, and for their own good as well. “Please don’t let your ego, your need to be ‘unpredictable’, destroy what we have.”

They didn’t say anything.

“You _know_ it’s not worth it.” You said. “It never is.” The silence was still there. Their red eyes were just staring at you blankly. You could tell that in their mind, gears were turning as to what they should have done next. “Alright, then, if you can’t say anything,” you placed your hand on theirs. “Let me do it for you.”

The second your fingers touched theirs, they dropped their hand. They were still holding their ringed hand up, though. Just for you. They felt confused as to why you were doing this. However, they were even _more_ confused about _why they were letting you_.

“My promise still stands,” your words were more valued than gold. “But if you don’t want this, then stop me.” You slipped the ring on further. “I know you can stop me. You’re very good at that.” You laughed, but you had no response. “But if you do want this, but your pride is too large to allow you to say it, then you don’t have to say a word. I will wait until you overcome your pride. You don’t have to say a single word.”

“I want it,” they never blurted out, but this was the one thing they blurted out. They stopped you and slipped it back on themselves. “I know when to swallow my pride, magician, unlike other humans.” They were referring to Lucio.

“That’s good.” You were happy they didn’t take it off. It felt like you were at a loss when they nearly did. They felt it as well, but they were never going to admit that was why they hesitated and wavered. They were never so uncertain. Valdemar was maddened by the idea of being indecisive. “Well, that problem’s done then, isn’t it?” You were back to your cheery self.

“Yes, it is,” they suddenly stood up. It was so sudden that you became startled. You were already across the room. “I see _that_ issue, however, has _not_ settled itself.”

“I’m sorry, it’s a force of habit!” You insisted, walking back to them and grabbing their hand.

“Why is this suddenly recurring, MC?” They were curious about the reasoning behind your mind. “This didn’t occur before. Why is it now?”

“We’re not in my realm anymore,” you hated that fact, but it was true. You were vulnerable again. You almost died, again, and everything seemed to be moving too fast. “So I have to be careful.”

“You do not need to be careful around me, have we not been over this?” They squeezed your hand softly. “Just trust me.”

“Yeah. Trust the eldritch demon, what could go wrong?”

“Okay, now, _mockery_ is not going to get you anywhere.”

“Sure it isn’t.” They almost fell for your sarcasm as well. “But you have a nice office. Your manor’s next, right?”

“Stop trying to _worm_ your way into my house, MC.”

“I thought that was Vlastomil’s job.” Okay, that was what got you both to laugh.

“MC, what is _popping?_” Leilani was just sitting casually in your shop in the tarot reading room. Her form was slightly hidden by the silk curtains. She shoved them to the side. “And I see that _Valdy_ is here as well. Hi, demon spawn!”

“Why is she so _confident_ in herself?” Valdemar turned to you for an answer.

“Because!” She interjected herself into the conversation. “You pose no threat to me. I’ve got that cool MC insurance where if you lay a hand on me, MC will drop-kick you into the next five years. Isn’t that right, MC?”

“I said no fighting,” you gave your sister an expecting stare. “So stop yourself before anyone gets hurt.”

“You have an interesting cape,” Valdemar definitely noticed the light armor she had on, but the cape was the most eye-catching. It was purple. That was the reason. “How did you come across it?”

“If you’re asking if I _stole _it,” your sister glared at them. “I didn’t. This is one of the things I bought after capturing a guy from Nevion. No one questions somebody who looks like a royal guard, right?”

“That is,” smart, clever, ingenious, “surprisingly adequate of your mind to come up with.” And there went all the chances for Valdemar and your sister to become friends in the next three days.

“You’re starting to sound like Valerius, so watch yourself.” Leilani somehow had to say that.

“Ahem!” This was going to be a very long trip. “Do we have everything we need?” You asked them.

“Yeah, I got the stuff,” your sister had a bunch of hidden pockets. You knew she had things handled. “I got the horses in the back.” Pppft. “But I only have two so your pet there is going to have to walk.”

“You can take the horse,” you pulled both of them to the back of the shop and out the exit. Somehow, Leilani’s existence was driven by the sole purpose of making Valdemar’s life an absolute _hell_. “It’s fine, I’ll manage.”

“But—“

“It’s fine.”

Leilani already was on top of a black stallion. She was waiting for you two to get onto the other ones.

“Leilani, you miscounted.” You stared at the horses.

“I knew you’d give the horse to your pet.” She shrugged, waiting. “So I figured I could torture them another way.”

“I am _right here_,” Valdemar really wasn’t ‘vibing’ with your sister.

“You two are like kids,” you muttered, stabilizing yourself on the saddle. “Alright. Let’s go.” And you were already off.

“Aw, that’s not fair!” Leilani soon followed you after, racing up to your side. She always had a tendency to be competitive, but so did you. Valdemar, however, was not having any of this. “Well, you two enjoy each other!” And Leilani rode ahead by a few meters until she was distant enough to ignore the rest of your conversation.

You stared at Valdemar’s unamused face. “Oh, come on, tell me you’re not having fun,” your voice was forced to be louder as you two rode out across the plains.

“I am _not_ having fun.” They somehow managed to remain perfect in the sense of posture and vocal cadence while riding. You opened your mouth to say something, but your hair got caught in your mouth. That caused them to laugh a bit. “Okay, that is a bit funny.”

“What a smart aleck,” you just loved this feeling. It was the feeling of freedom. The only thing that rivaled this was the feeling of flight. “Have you ever been to Valer?”

“No, I have not,” their words surprised you.

“I thought you’ve been everywhere before.” You had made the mistake of assuming. “Thousand years and all.”

“No, I have not.” This was the most surprising thing you’ve learnt about them in a while.

“Well, it’s a nice city. It’s very militarized. Vulgora would love it. The walls are huge, though.”

“Are you speaking of the fortified city which used to be Barbosa?” Oh, they’ve heard things about that one. It was certainly an interesting city. Their warfare technology was hardly rivaled by others. It was almost on a legendary level.

“Didn’t Barbosa exist five hundred years ago?” You asked them. You knew your history, that was for sure. “Man, you sure are old.”

“Are you certain you are prepared to go to Valer and _not_ lose your head?” They questioned. Your safety was their newest priority, and they weren’t giving up anytime soon. “Are you certain?” They repeated.

“Yes, I’m certain!” Leilani shouted from ahead. “Now stop doubting me and my abilities already!”

“Perhaps if you stopped eavesdropping, MC would give me an honest answer,” they muttered under their breath. It was loud enough for you to hear it, though.

“What she said.” You shrugged. You were very confident in Leilani. She was, after all, trained by the best. They stared at you with doubt in their eyes. “Come on, you know I’ve gotten myself out of worse situations.”

“Barely alive,” they corrected you.

“All I hear is _‘alive’_, Valdemar,” you had too casual an outlook on your life. It was unnatural. You weren’t supposed to _be_ like this. “Everything will be fine! I always have a plan!”

“I apologize if I am not confident in your _plans_ since the last bright idea you had involved me being impaled by your sword.” Oh, you burst out laughing at that. “It is _not_ funny!”

“It’s kind of funny.” You snickered. You were trying to hold yourself together, but it wasn’t working. They obviously weren’t laughing. “Okay, sorry. No, this time you will not be impaled by my enchanted weapon, dear.”

“That is much better.”

There was a silence. “Do you want to race?” You shot them a competitive glance.

It took them a while to decide. You could tell they were thinking easily. You two were in the middle of a grassy plain which stretched on for miles. You could barely see the horizon and the sun setting with it. The sky was clearer than it ever had been in Vesuvia. Nobody was around. If you got lost, you were decently sure that nobody would be able to find you. They knew this as well.

“Just be prepared to admit defeat, MC,” they smiled at you with fake cruelty.

“First one to that tree?” You stretched out an arm to point at a lone tree in the distance.

“Sure.” They were unbelievably cocky and arrogant. They’d never lost a race in their life. You, however, didn’t know this.

“On three, then, one, two, th—hey, that’s cheating!” They had already taken off on their horse, and were gaining on that tree very quickly.

“I am a demon, it is in my nature!” They shouted back at you.

You were gaining on them quickly. Your horse and you seemed to share the same competitive enthusiasm in this moment as you held back the temptation to grab Valdemar’s horse’s tail just to set them back a bit. You decided against it, though. That would just cause them to fall, then they’d demand a rematch, and you both would be annoyed.

They saw you reaching them. They snapped their gaze back to the tree which was growing in size. Leilani saw you two pass her and just shook her head. The wind was doing absolutely horrid things to your hair. You had to squint to be able to see properly. You soon reached Valdemar’s side and leaned back casually, even though it felt like you were going to fly off the horse.

“Hey, stranger,” you shot them a wink before racing off again.

“Oh, it is on!” They somehow managed to catch up to you. Oh, great. Now they were a bit farther. “Admit defeat and I promise I won’t gloat, MC!”

“We both know you’ll gloat anyways, Valdy!” You shouted back at them. Every breath you took cost your lungs.

“Freaking lovers.” Leilani muttered to herself, watching you two expend your horses’ energy.

You two weren’t letting up. You both were racing to that tree. It seemed that you were at a tie. Any distance you gained was soon followed and surpassed. The same went for Valdemar. They knew they probably were going to be tied with you. It was obvious to anyone who looked at you two. Then, of course, they could always play another trick on you.

“Oh, MC!” They called to you. You snapped your neck to look at them.

“Yes?” It came out more as a scream then a question.

“Tonight, I’d _love_ to ravish you with the sex of your choosing.” They shot you a wink. You felt like your heart stopped in its chest.

_“What?”_

“Oh, you heard what I said,” they blew a kiss to you. Your jaw dropped. That was when they threw a piece of cloth at you, blinding your sight.

“Son of a—“ you managed to rip the handkerchief from your eyes and saw that they were almost at the tree. “Okay, you wanna do that?”

You teleported your horse next to theirs in a bright flash of light. It spooked the other horse, causing Valdemar to struggle to regain control. You stopped by the tree, victorious. Once they regained control they had an unreadable expression on their face.

“Give me that.” They ripped the handkerchief from your hand.

“Gladly.” You watched them stuff the cloth in their pocket. “What? You cheated first.”

“You simply are not going to _roll over and submit_ like those other humans, are you?” They shook their head.

“Wow, okay, superiority complex, here’s the thing: sometimes humans _win_.” You two were back at a steady trot. They shook their head in disbelief. “So you mentioned sex—“

“Forget what I said,” they lifted a hand as if they were trying to stop you.

“Alright,” you laughed.

“_I won’t_,” Leilani rode up to your side. “Your pet is quite the flirt, MC.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a hundred meters away?” Valdemar questioned her with a bit of disdain.

“Oh, I forgot about that,” and she teleported herself and the horse into the distance.

“I can see where she learned _that_ trick from,” Valdemar shot you such an accusing glare. It was like you _stole_ something from them. You were certain that you didn’t steal that victory, though.

“Aw, come on, you started it.” You shot them a playfully spiteful glare. “I could’ve fallen off.”

“I have a difficult time believing that,” they stated. “There is no way you would allow yourself to sustain physical damage.”

“You sure about that?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. You had quite a few stories to tell, even though you were what they considered to be young.

“That joke is a bit too far, is it not?” They learned the hard way not to joke about your past.

“Nah.” You dismissed their concern like it was an eyelash stuck in your eye. “It’s fine. And you _do_ realize that you could’ve teleported too, right?” They didn’t respond. “The ring.”

“Ah, yes, the ring,” they stared at the silvery thing. “So, in theory, I could teleport myself to Valer and avoid this trip that will take how many days again?”

“Three days,” you said. “And I don’t suggest you do that since you don’t remember where it is apparently.”

“Ah, yes, you are right,” they had forgotten to consider that before. It wouldn’t have turned out too well, after all, since they probably would have been knee deep in either their own or somebody else’s blood.

“It’s just three days,” you shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Alright, kids, the place is just ahead!” Leilani shouted.

“I’m older than you!” You and Valdemar both shouted back at her. You two snapped to look at each other.

“Okay, that was ridiculous,” you snickered.

“Perhaps we are more similar than you believe,” they really didn’t know why you two had to say the same thing at the same time. It was completely unexpected. “Your sister,” they changed the subject quickly, though. It was partially alarming, the next thing they asked, “does she have any weaknesses?”

You opened your mouth to close it again. “You know I won’t answer any of those questions.” You refused to, actually. “I’d just as soon sell my soul to you.”

“Is this an either or situation or may I take both?” Of course they chose this time to say something witty.

“It’s a non-negotiable no, sweetie. It isn’t going to happen.” You’d rather die, honestly. You jumped off of your horse and tied it next to Leilani’s.

Leilani was standing there already. Behind her was what looked to be an abandoned house. The windows were boarded up with wooden planks so old that they were almost blue. You could see cobwebs swinging in the air like ghosts lingering from the previous owners. The fence post was a small wooden thing. You could hear Valdemar dismount behind you. Apparently, you noticed, your sister was glaring at Valdemar.

“You really don’t like them, do you?” You asked.

“No. I really don’t.” She seemed determined to bring them as much havoc as they could. “But you already knew the answer to that.” Her purple cape fluttered slightly in the wind. The red tints at the edges of her hair just helped her seem angrier than she actually was. There was an expression of slight acceptance on her face. “It’s fine, regardless.”

“So,” you looked at the abandoned house. “What’s this?”

“I expected your living arrangements to be such,” you could hear the sassiness in Valdemar’s voice.

“Stop it, you’re sounding like Valerius.” Starting a fight in the middle of a grassy plain would’ve caused a large fire.

“Well, come inside, then,” your sister had an unreadable smile on her face.

The second you walked in the entire decorum of the house changed. The illusion broke and revealed a large manor within your first step. Large, arched windows stood tall in the distance to reveal the golden colors of the sunset.

“Take off your shoes,” you reminded them.

“Are you wearing thigh high stilettos?” Leilani stared at the red bottoms of their shoes.

“You two seem fixated on my shoes and the same spells,” they muttered angrily. “I hate this, just so you know.”

“Don’t want to catch the plague, right?” You asked back as Leilani went inside.

“I _can’t_ catch the plague, actually,” they had to correct you. That was one of the reasons they were able to work so well in the dungeons with no fear at all. “It is the reason I was so effective in comparison to the other doctors.”

“Did you find the cure?” You dragged them up the staircase.

“No.”

“Then you weren’t really that effective, were you?” Oh, you really had to go there. 

“Are you taking me to your bedroom?” They had the smuggest smile on their face. It was always the best way to change a conversation.

“The best answer to that is just to find out for yourself, isn’t it?” You asked back as you continued to drag them up the spiral staircase.

“Oh, MC—“

“Ew!” You could hear your sister shout from above.

“Sleeping with me again, magician?” They continued regardless of Leilani’s earlier shout.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” You could bet that she was throwing up in her mouth about now.

“I _never _mind, MC.” It was such a peaceful promise that it put you at ease. They knew it as well. It was just the thing that all humans wanted to hear.

“I’d hope you wouldn’t,” you pushed them onto your bed lightly and turned around to seal the door with a protection.

“You still have to do that?” They got up again and unbuttoned their uniform.

“Woah, what are you doing?” You covered your eyes with a free hand as the other continued to enchant the door.

“Oh, come now, it is not like you have not seen anything before,” they were already in that familiar red silk from earlier. “Just sleep and let me set your problems on fire?”

“You mean the assassin that’s coming after me?” You laughed. “Trust me, that’s the least of my worries. Can I take down my hand now?”

“Yes,” they almost hissed. You hadn’t ever thought about how they resembled a snake before. “And you truly aren’t worried?” You jumped into the bed with them. “Because I highly doubt that.”

“You’re smart to doubt,” you smiled. “But I would much rather focus on Valer than on my mystery murderer.”

“‘Mystery murderer’ is not the wisest thing to call them.” Valdemar didn’t like the idea of you being taken away from them by somebody else. “Let me handle it for you.”

“You’re not going to do that,” you said. “We’ll handle it together.”

“But is that not simply drawing out the inevitable?” They would have much rather dealt with this as soon as they could. They wanted to deal with it now.

“If drawing out the inevitable allows me more time with you then so be it.” You could hear their low laugh. That beautiful cadence could have trapped you forever.

“You are quite the romantic.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” you laughed softly as well. “I can just tell you’re one for large romantic gestures.”

“What can I say, magician? I simply like things the old fashioned way sometimes.” Except when it came to medicine, of course. When it came to that, they wanted to be the one to advance the study with the most cutting-edge procedures.

“Except for medicine, right?” Oh, you little mind reader.

“Yes, except for medicine.”

Valdemar managed to slip out of your grasp for a second. They heard a sound earlier and managed to get out of your protected door. You were left hugging a pillow instead. You didn’t suspect a thing. Valdemar, making their way out the door like some prostitute, was hot on Leilani’s trail. She could sense them behind her and teleported outside. Well, two people could play that game. Valdemar saw her outside by the horses and was there in a second.

“Leaving so soon?” They asked her with suspicious eyes. Their arms were crossed over their chest. “I thought I could have enjoyed your company a bit longer.”

“It’s pretty clear you and I don’t get along.” She said, staring at them with a cold expression. It was like she was trying to glare icy daggers into their chest. “And no. I’m not leaving.”

“Hmm.” They noticed how she wasn’t untying her horse’s reins. “You baited me out here.”

“Ahh, so you figured it out, huh?” She had a similarly enchanting smile to yours, but they could tell there was much more malice behind it. “About time, especially for an _intellectual_ person such as yourself.”

“Demon.”

“Right,” she shrugged. “I bet you take pride in that, don’t you? Don’t answer that, I know you do.”

“Why am I out here?” They asked in such a bored time. “I could have been next to your sister in bed by now.”

“Oh, don’t be crass.”

“I’m not. It’s _innocent_.”

“Come here,” Leilani didn’t bother and stepped forward. She pulled out a knife. “Do you see that firefly?”

“Yes.” They saw it in the distance. It was rather far. “Do you take me for a blind demon, Leilani?”

She didn’t bother to say anything after that. She threw the knife in a single sweeping motion before Valdemar could even blink. The dagger pinned the firefly down by its wing on a distant tree.

“I trust you can see that it’s still alive?” It was more of a condescending statement.

“What are you trying to prove?” They rolled their eyes.

“_I don’t miss._ I have a one-hundred percent success rate.” The knife flew back to her hand. “And this is my enchanted weapon.”

“Are you challenging me to a fight?” Valdemar raised an eyebrow.

“If you _ever_ hurt MC I will _hunt you down_ and I will _end_ you.”

Valdemar began to laugh. It was almost loud enough to wake you up.

“Oh, yeah, hahaha, because I’m _so_ inferior.” She threw the dagger _at_ Valdemar. It skimmed their neck and landed in the broken house behind them. They stopped laughing and stared at the knife in the wall.

“I don’t miss.”

She ripped the knife from the wall and paced inside. Valdemar almost pissed themselves. Those damned words kept replaying in their mind: _I don’t miss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leilani really did almost stab Valdemar for a second oof. Thanks for reading, have a nice day!


	36. Leilani's Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leilani, along with a pissed-off Valdemar, go to the State of Valer for Leilani's bounty. However, things turn out to be a bit odd as the princess Juno has an obsessive crush on your sister, and later tries to capture her. During this chase and the following events, Valdemar finds out there's more to her than what meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other words, Leilani won't be a complete d*ck to Valdemar. Anyways, have fun! 
> 
> \- WARNINGS: Cursing, Hints of Non-Consent -

_ “Oh, yeah, hahaha, because I’m so inferior.” She threw the dagger at Valdemar. It skimmed their neck and landed in the broken house behind them. They stopped laughing and stared at the knife in the wall. _

_ “I don’t miss.” _

_ She ripped the knife from the wall and paced inside. Valdemar almost pissed themselves. Those damned words kept replaying in their mind:_ I don’t miss.

Unbelievable. They were staring at you from your bedside. Call it admiration, or something of such sort. They kept staring with those unblinking eyes as if they were dissociating. Or, perhaps, they were astral-projecting themselves somewhere else, into an alternate universe where Leilani hadn’t scared the living crap out of them.

You, on the other hand, had no idea that they were staring at you. Two seconds ago they could have had their neck sliced by Leilani. The question, of course, was whether you were worth it or not. Were you?

“And what are you staring at?” You had opened your eyes already, and had noticed them dissociating into the distance somewhere.

“Nothing, dear,” they sat down next to you and pondered if they should tell you about Leilani’s actions.

“So you _usually_ just dissociate into a wall?” You raised an eyebrow. You could just _tell_ that they were lying. “You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

“I know,” they didn’t appreciate this feeling of vulnerability. “But the question is whether you will still like the news, and as a result, me.”

“I thought you said one of my _best_ values was my jarring honesty,” you could see how much they were regretting saying that. “Fine. Let’s play a guessing game then, hmm?” And now _you_ sounded like the predator.

“I would be amused if you were able to tell what I was thinking about from my facial expression only, MC,” they would be surprised, too. They would also be very entertained.

You took a while to analyze them. They had a very, _very_ clean poker face, though, which made it a bit difficult to see through their surface. They just stared at you with an odd and nearly bored face.

“My sister,” you sighed. “Took the _liberty_ of having a _discussion_ with you, didn’t she?”

“And you were able to tell _all_ of that from my expression?” Scary.

“Yes,” you gave away a hint of a smile. “She’s predictable like that.”

“And did my face happen to reveal the detail that she had her enchanted weapon already? Or that she threw it at my neck?”

“Now look who’s the snitch,” you snickered to yourself. A short glare was sent your way. “I know she keeps things from me, and I’m not surprised she kept her enchanted weapon away from me too.”

“And you’re _fine_ with that?” They didn’t sound fine, actually.

“Yeah.” You shrugged.

“You need to keep your sister on a _leash_.”

“Uh huh. Yeah. I’ll do that as soon as I get a leash for _you_.” You gave them an overly smug smirk. They shook their head.

“You truly _are_ vulgar.” Why, oh why, did they have to get involved with such a vulgar magician?

“I’m sorry she almost hurt you,” but if she wanted you dead, you would _be_ dead. That was the part you had left out. You had your hands on their cheeks like a grandmother. They could only stare at you with discontent as their entire body froze. “Are you okay _my wittle baby?_”

“Get your hands _off_ of me,” they pushed you away the _second_ you decided to use _that_ voice.

“Yeah, alright,” you jumped off. “But really,” your tone changed. “Please don’t be threatened by her. If you two start a fight, I don’t know who will come out alive.”

They wanted to laugh. “Are you doubting my capabilities, MC?”

“Are you doubting Leilani’s?” You just _had_ to have the _perfect_ response, didn’t you? They sighed. Maybe you were right. Tearing apart families wasn’t exactly their thing, anyways. “She doesn’t miss.”

“Funny. I recall her saying that last night.” Oh, they sounded too cold. They realized that as well. “Ahem,” and they tried to change the subject. “I am simply saying that I am _faster_, MC,” they ran a cold hand down your shoulder. It was a light touch. “I don’t mean to be insulting.”

“Nah, sure you didn’t. See you outside,” you were out of their grasp in a second.

Were you worth this? Was fighting Leilani for some decent respect worth the time investment in order to get to you in the end? If your siblings were like this, gods, what were your _parents_ like? No, wait. They realized something. You have more than one sibling. Oh, this was going to be _great_. They shook their head and stared at the place where you were for a short moment before deciding to get up again. They would have to.

“Oh, it’s the demon pet! Hi, dearie!” Sometimes Leilani was just too much. They swore they would get a headache if they stayed by her for too long.

_“Leilani_,” you nearly hissed at her.

“Fine.” She rolled her amber like eyes but continued to stare at Valdemar with the most obvious disdain. She wasn’t even _scared_.

“Good morning, Leilani,” Valdemar swore they would at least _try_ to keep things civil. Things, however, didn’t always work out that way. You were always a bit worried that Leilani would end up fighting Valdemar, somehow, and that it would get a bit physical. Protectiveness was one of her key traits, after all.

You got onto your horse silently as you stared at the fields in front of you. The fields surrounded the broken-down house for what seemed to be forever. It was certainly going to be a long ride. You kept staring straight ahead on your horse as Valdemar came up on your side. Leilani was somewhere else, for the moment, up ahead.

“Are we not going to talk about what I said earlier?” Valdemar asked you cautiously. They didn’t want to ruin what little remained of your respect for them, after all. That would’ve just been a shame.

“No.” You stated coldly. You didn’t want to discuss it at all. “I really don’t want you two to fight,” you broke the silence soon enough, though. It was true. You didn’t want the two favorite people of yours in this world to fight each other. It would be regrettable. “You two mean so much to me. And I know she’s a little,” bossy, domineering, loud, obnoxious, “much,” you said instead. “But she’s a nice person once you get to know her.”

“It just seems that she isn’t nice to _me_,” Valdemar stated.

“Well, yeah, we have a thing against demons.” You stated mindlessly. It was like a second nature.

“Thing against demons? We?” They pried further. This ought to be good. They stared at you, waiting for a good explanation. This should be nice. “Are you telling me that your demon hunting activities extend to your family as well?”

“Yeah, isn’t it obvious?” You asked them happily.

“No, MC, it is not obvious.” Their voice was flat.

“Well,” you said. “Magicians and demons never get along. You should know this.” Asra already had his little freak out over the two of you being together.

“Who is ‘we’, MC?” They pried further. They just had to know.

“My entire magical family.”

Oh, your family reunion was going to be absolutely _horrible_ if you brought them home with you.

“Don’t worry, though. They’ll get over it.” People always got over it. You smiled at them in such a reassuring way.

The fields around you were now turning into a rocky road. Short trees began to grow into taller ones, longer ones, reaching for the sky until they formed an endless canopy above your heads. You tilted your head up for a moment before returning your gaze to where Leilani was. Valdemar didn’t say a word. For the first time, you had some decent quiet time. Well, that was so until Valdemar had to ask, or rather, say something.

“I do not care if your family accepts me.” They stated coldly. It was obvious enough that Leilani was not going to anytime soon.

“Wow, what a nice, open, and _fun_ way to open that can of worms, Valdemar,” you suppressed the urge to roll your eyes. Their people skills were truly lacking, almost to a pitiful extent. They looked to you.

“I will still be yours regardless of public opinion.” Oh? Was this tenderness? This felt weird. You glanced at them in an unsure way. They could tell you were confused from the tenseness of your shoulders. “It is true, MC.”

“I believe you,” you did, you really did. “But really, I’m sure they’ll come around.” If anything, Leilani was the only one they had to worry about.

“For some reason,” their silky voice traveled through the forest like a winding river. “I have a difficult time believing you.” They glanced at Leilani for a moment.

“Do you really want to have that conversation?” You asked. “Is that truly wise?”

“Yeah, pet, _do_ you want to have that conversation?” Leilani appeared next to Valdemar quickly. “Give me one reason to trust you with MC.”

“Isn’t MC _your_ elder?” Valdemar didn’t answer her demand. They never answered _anyone_. They had no idea how they ended up in such an odd situation. Nobody was scared or fearful today. It was so odd. “I find it hard to believe you to be so protective.”

“Well, demon,” oh my gods, why, Leilani? “A thing you may not understand is that family will always protect each other, especially against outside threats.”

“Oh? Am I an ‘outside threat’ now? I thought I was simply a demon _pet_,” they spat the words out like they were poison. They stared at Leilani for an answer.

“MC, keep a leash on this thing before it bites me.” She ignored them.

“I am not going to answer that,” you mumbled as the forest grew a bit more dense.

“Of course you aren’t.” Valdemar said.

“Oh, just like you aren’t going to answer my question?” She asked.

“It wasn’t exactly a question to begin with, Leilani.” If this were a more modern setting, they would’ve called her “Karen”, even though the only trait she had in common with one was being annoying.

“Answer me anyways, demon pet.” Today was the day you were going to have to break up a fight, wasn’t it?

“Is that?” Your voice broke through them both. You stared at what was in front of you.

Through a hole in the forest, you could see great stone walls in the distance. The leaves blocked the castle floating above everything else. There was no way. Valer was still too far. It just had to be. Unless, somehow, they extended their borders, or moved their entire state. That would’ve been hilarious.

“Wasn’t this supposed to be a three day trip?” You were slightly relieved that Valdemar and Leilani weren’t going to spend much more time together. You stared at the walls with wonder. It must’ve taken decades to complete a system so intricate.

“It looks like Valer has extended their borders,” Leilani had no idea how they did it.

“Yeah, by five hundred miles,” you muttered, staring in disbelief. “Is this actually Valer? Are you _sure?_”

“I’m _always_ sure,” you weren’t sure how she was going to get along with the rest of the courtiers, especially Vulgora. It was like waiting for a fight to happen. She had to take an extra peek through the hole in the forest, though. “Yes, that’s Valer.”

“My,” Valdemar remarked. “Barbosa hasn’t changed a bit, has it?” The fortifications were still similar, just modernized. You could see the hints of ancient things with inscriptions carved into the walls.

“The heck is a ‘Barbosa’?” Your sister muttered to herself.

“Oh, crack open a history textbook, would you?” Valdemar muttered back.

“Guys,” you had to defuse the tension. “Back to the subject. Valer.” You pointed to the fortification.

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Leilani jumped off of her horse. “Tie your horses here. Oh! The princess knows my name and face, but she doesn’t know _your_ faces, so please try to put on glamours to hide your identities. I really don’t want you two incriminated on my behalf if anything goes wrong.”

If anything went wrong. Hmm.

“Yeah, alright.” It was a reasonable request. You instantly changed your appearance to a previous demon you had hunted. “Do you want to, um,” you waved a hand over Valdemar’s general appearance. “Since I know you’re concerned with your reputation.”

They took a moment to decipher what you were asking. “Yes, I suppose I would. Could you?” Change their body for them. They wanted to see what you would come up with.

“Sure!” They felt a cold wave wash over their entire body. It was such an odd feeling. Even though it was just a shell, it could still feel, that body of theirs. They looked at themselves.

“And who would I be?” They stared at the new clothes of what seemed to be a merchant.

“A demon I hunted back in the good old days,” you said.

“With the witch?” They asked.

“You _told_ them about that?” Leilani interjected, staring at you with utter surprise.

“Yes.”

“MC _tells_ me things, Leilani. We have been very _intimate_, after all, isn’t that right, _love?_” They shot you a promiscuous smirk.

“I’m not going to answer that either,” you said, staring at the horse’s reigns that you were tying to the tree’s branch. How were these two coming up with these questions?

“Anyways,” Leilani just tried to try her best to smooth her way over the conversation’s bump. “Try not to talk too much. This place has _crazy_ surveillance.”

Valdemar could remember that, actually. Some places always remained the same.

“But,” Leilani turned around. “Are you two _sure_ that you want to come with me? I _know_ something is going to go down. The princess is kinda psycho, so are you two certain you want to come?” The question was more directed to you, actually.

“Yes.” Your voice was firm. You needed to go with her. The State of Valer _never_ screws around when it comes to security. That policy included tying up “loose ends”, which often meant that assassins were killed after they completed their jobs. “You know their reputation. You think I’ll let you go in alone? That’s crazy.”

Well, Valdemar certainly had to commemorate your extreme loyalty. It was such a hard thing to find in humans, these days. Loyalty was always hard to find.

“Alright.” She said.

You three, although mismatched, walked out into the clearing that was between you and the State of Valer. You could see the walls from here. They were all reaching towards the sky, impossibly tall. As you got closer, watch towers could be seen piercing clouds from above. Guards that looked like white ants would continue to pace between the perimeter of the walls as archers were stationed at the tips of watchtowers, always watching until the end of time.

“Well _somebody’s_ ready for war,” you muttered. Valdemar actually laughed at that. “I bet Vulgora would just love this place, wouldn’t they?”

“I know you are right, MC,” they stared at the towers. Yes, Vulgora would just as soon wreck havoc upon its organization as they would praise it.

Finally, you two came closer to the entrance. You could see the metallic gate made of some green metal stand tall above the two white guards at its entrance. You finally noticed something. They were female. All the guards, everywhere, were all women. This was certainly out of the ordinary. They both stared at you three with stone cold faces, their spears crossed over one another to prevent entrance.

“Name and purpose.” One of them stated in a stony voice. She made cold eye contact with you, staring at you like she was trying to decipher any lies from your expression. It was such an odd feeling, like being placed under a microscope.

“Leilani, here to see the princess Juno,” the guard huffed.

“So _you’re_ the bounty hunter?” She stared at Leilani’s light armor and purple cape. “You look like a royal guard.”

“Helps get the job done easily, am I right?” The guard only scoffed.

The other held up an arm in a no-funny-business manner. A hawk came down flying from the walls, landing on her forearm. The other guard wrote something down on a parchment and attached it to the hawk’s leg. It let out another deafening screech as it flew back to the top of the walls.

Now, it was just awkward. They kept staring at you. The hawk came down afterwards with another message attached to its leg. The guard took it and in a second lifted her spear. She eyed the three of you with wariness.

“You may pass. A carriage has been prepared for you.”

The metallic gates opened slowly with a low-groaning hum. Leilani sauntered pass them as if she owned the place. You knew better, though. She only did this when she was nervous. You knew exactly why. Valdemar, however, just thought it was more of Leilani’s pompous act.

The State of Valer had a complex transportation system. Its capital and castle were located in the center of a circular plan. Highways of bright yellow stone were constructed high above everyone’s heads. Pedestrian walkways were lifted above so that the underground was reserved for state and emergency manners only. It was certainly an interesting layout.

A woman held open the door for you three to get into the carriage. It was oddly extravagant. It was almost up to Lucio’s standards of flamboyance. Valdemar sat next to you, across from Leilani. You were holding their hand already, even though you were hidden in this glamour. Leilani noticed it immediately.

“Aww, that’s actually kind of cute.” She commented lightly.

“And here I was, believing you were against the two of us.” Valdemar commented back, lifting an eyebrow. “Have you changed your mind so suddenly?”

“No,” she stated. “It’s just I can admit when something is _cute_. Don’t think I’m stuck on hating you, demon, for I am just extremely wary of those that choose to date MC. As you know, there’s a history, and history often repeats itself in dangerous ways.”

“I am not domestically abusive, Leilani.” They wanted to clear that up right away.

“Or so you say.” She replied.

“I am _right here_,” you interjected yourself into this.

“I am aware, dear.” They squeezed your hand. Leilani nearly rolled her eyes. “However, Leilani may not, seeing as she has been staring out the window for the entirety of this _lovely_ conversation.”

“I’m keeping track of the geography in case we have to book it,” Leilani responded, keeping her head turned towards the carriage window. That was actually a smart thing to do. “You know, in case we’re attacked, so we have an escape method.”

“Are you certain that Juno is this dangerous?” Valdemar questioned.

“Yes.” You both responded at the same time. Leilani nearly laughed at how you two were able to say the same thing at the same time after all these years, even if it was just a singular word.

“I think she has a crush on me,” Leilani kept staring out the window.

“Oh? Another person having a crush on _you_? For some reason, I have a difficult time believing that.” You wanted to poke Valdemar for saying that. They could just feel it. Leilani didn’t reply. “Did I overstep a little, MC?”

“Ask Leilani.” That was your way of saying ‘yes, you did. You really overstepped.’

The carriage stopped. The door opened and Leilani got out immediately, stretching her legs as if she were trapped in a small space for a prolonged period of time. The castle was such a grand thing. You had somehow gotten on a highway and now were hundreds of feet in the sky, staring at the entrance of the castle.

Two female guards took one look at Leilani and bowed lowly, opening the doors afterwards. Inside of the grand castle was an even grander throne room. You could see in the distance there were two hallways connected to the throne room’s sides. Above you were small rectangles. You knew archers were armed behind those areas, waiting to shoot at any threat to the princess that they detected.

Speaking of the princess, Juno was sitting at the top of the throne with a long, red dress. She had a strong resemblance to The Devil. You could feel the absolute confidence exuding from her being with every breath. She stared down at Leilani with just a hint of desire. Oh, this was going to be awkward.

To the side of the throne was a single advisor with white, flowing hair. She stared at Leilani for what seemed to be a long time. Then, she turned her gaze to Valdemar, who was suddenly a bit uncomfortable. When she finally turned her cold gaze to you, you knew it. She was another magician. She could tell there was a glamour, but she still couldn’t tell that it was you or Valdemar. You two acknowledged each other briefly.

“Leilani!” Just from her voice, you could tell Juno was unhinged. She had an almost maniac expression on her face. She stood up gracefully, letting her dress drag behind her as she came from her throne. “I was wondering when I’d get to see your _beautiful_ face again.”

“Hi, Juno,” she replied. Okay, Valdemar was wrong. She had a crush. A large one. She crushed Leilani in a tight hug, running her hands down slowly to her—okay, that’s not cool. Leilani pushed her back. “Boundaries, sweetie.”

“Aww, but breaking them is so much more _fun_.” She had a clever smirk on her face.

“Princess,” Leilani backed away. “No means no. Sorry.”

“Alright, I’ll respect that,” she backed away as well. “Do you have the body?”

“Yes.” Leilani pulled it out of her pocket. It was one of the most disturbing things you’ve ever seen.

“Wonderful!” Juno clapped her hands together and four guards in white uniforms came out to take the body away. “And here is your reward,” she held out a small bag.

“I hope you won’t mind if I check that it’s all there,” Leilani said. “Wouldn’t want to be tricked, after all.”

“Aww, do you not trust me yet, darling?” Okay, this feeling of nausea was _not_ going away. Was this what Leilani felt when she saw you and Valdemar together?

“I just don’t trust your accountant,” Leilani tried to make it better as she opened the bag, took one glance at it, then closed it. “Nice enchantment, by the way.”

“Thanks, I had Ming do it earlier,” this seemed like a rather nice conversation. There was a large pause.

“I’ll be taking my leave now, princess,” Leilani was just about to turn around when Juno said something.

“Wait, Lei,” you knew your sister hated that nickname. “Aren’t you going to stay for lunch?”

“No, actually,” Leilani laughed to make things less tense. “I have other business to attend to, so I’ll be going.”

“No, stay,” she said. “It would be a shame if you didn’t live out your last moments with me, of course.” And ten guards came, cold, pacing towards you.

“Some other afternoon, Juno,” Leilani was still calm.

“I’m taking us out of here.” You muttered as the guards made a circle around you.

“Guards, seize them, and make sure Leilani isn’t hurt.” She said nothing about you or Valdemar, though.

“And what are you waiting for?” Valdemar asked.

“Nothing,” you three were outside of the throne room in a second as arrows shot down from above. Now you could see the malicious intent of the high towers. They could defend the capital from the outside _and_ the inside. Coups weren’t options.

Leilani immediately stole a carriage. She was somehow laughing while doing so, seizing the reigns as if they were hers for years.

“Well?” She asked. “Get on! Let’s book it! It’s time to _leave_!”

“Leilani, love, come back!”

The second you and Valdemar got onto the sides of the carriages, Leilani took off. Quick arrows made their way to the wheels of the carriage. These people were really good at this, weren’t they? You looked behind yourself, which was a mistake. The princess was on a white stallion, chasing behind quickly with a spear in her hand.

“Oh my freaking gods, this lady is insane,” you muttered.

“Told ya so.” Leilani was barely a quarter of the way down the intricate highway. The sound of pounding hooves came closer.

“A theta chi!” She screamed from behind you.

“What the hell does that mean—shit.”

A giant arrow, the size of a table, metallic in its properties, came down to shatter the carriage completely and push the three of you off the highway. Soon enough, the wooden thing exploded, causing you to fall off slowly. The princess stopped in her path, staring down with a crazed look of victory and bloodlust.

“Grab my hands,” you knew that the landing wasn’t going to be a good thing if they didn’t.

Leilani and Valdemar were already stuck to your arms. You focused yourself and now the three of you were running down the streets of Valer in a v-formation after a puff of black smoke. Valdemar had no idea how you kept managing to do this. The gates were still a long way in front of you. You sprinted and sprinted until you could see the gate was finally getting closer.

“Oh, Leilani, you always make this so much fun!” Her booming voice came from above as she landed behind you gracefully.

“Always?” You asked her.

“I may have taken this job more than once,” Leilani panted. The horse was getting closer.

“And _why_ were you ever so _foolish_ to do such a thing?” Valdemar growled as they pushed themselves to go faster.

“One,” she panted. “It pays well. Two,” she almost laughed. “I like seeing her.”

_ “You like seeing her?” _You couldn’t believe your own ears. “Are you insane?”

“Apparently!” Leilani laughed.

The horse _jumped_ over the three of you. You swore your head was going to come off judging by its hooves being so close to you. You ducked, grabbing both of them with you. The stallion landed in front of you with the princess looking delightfully amused. She smirked down at Leilani.

“Hi dear. I’m _not_ insane, by the way. But I _do_ love you so much that I _might as well be_.” She shot a wink at her.

“It would be more romantic if you had a rose instead of a spear, love,” Leilani said. She pulled out a knife when the princess dismounted herself. “Just saying.”

“Aren’t you just the considerate one?” She paced towards Leilani.

“We’re still freaking booking it!” You teleported yourselves out of the situation and closer to the gate, still running.

“Oh, Leilani!” She looked back. She made the mistake of looking back.

Juno took one good second to aim and threw a spear at one of Leilani’s “friends”. It was Valdemar. Leilani gasped. Oh, this would not be good.

“Valdemar!” They were immediately alarmed. Why was Leilani using that tone of voice? They looked behind themselves to see a spear heading straight towards them. Leilani managed to catch the spear by its metal handle, just before it impaled them.

Even though they wouldn’t have been hurt by it, they still had to pay their respects. They would just do so later.

“Aim at me, Juno, _not_ at my friends!” Leilani snapped the thing in half as if it were a twig. “Unless you’re interested in them too.”

“Dear, you already _know_ I’m only into monogamous relationships!” Juno was back on her stallion.

“Stop freaking flirting with each other!” You shouted as you came to the wall. The guards were already pointing spears at you, ready to charge. “Hang on, guys!”

You felt so disoriented. Everything was swimming around you. You had to keep running anyways, even though your legs felt like they were burning completely. You could hear Juno’s pouts about how Leilani was “never fun” from behind you. Sprinting to the horses, you three managed to somehow untie them in time.

“Why do you always, _always, _Leilani, manage to get yourself in these situations?” You missed the stirrup on the first try, but continued anyways. In a few seconds, you were racing away from the State of Valer. “Every single time!”

“This is a _habit?”_ Valdemar questioned.

“Maybe.” Leilani shrugged as if it were nothing. Juno had probably given up by now. There was no way she could tell where you were in the forest.

“To be honest,” Valdemar replied. “I think you are insane as well.”

“Oh my gods,” Leilani exclaimed. “_A demon being honest? I never thought I’d live to see this day._” She absolutely _slammed_ Valdemar with that.

“Stop fighting or I will toss a coin to decide who to silence.” You threatened. They both stopped talking. “Okay, that was a little mean of me, sorry. Leilani,” you pulled something from your bag. “Here is a mirror to contact Countess Nadia if you’d like to track down and assassinate Count Lucio. The assassinate part is undecided.”

“Ooooh,” Leilani took the mirror as steadily as she could on horseback. “This is nice,” she stared at the circle. “I’m sorry, I have to ask, how much does she pay?”

Valdemar started laughing. “Oh, it’s always money with you mortals,” they snickered.

“Well I’m _sorry_ if I want to have enough money to donate to _scientific research_ _organizations_ after _tax season_, Valdemar.” She shot back.

“You donate to scientific research organizations?” Well, _that_ was surprising. They instantly had a bit more respect for her.

“Is it so hard to believe?” She asked. “I donate literal tons of money, you have _no_ idea,” they really didn’t. “Oh? Did I suddenly earn your respect with that one comment?”

“Perhaps you have.”

In a few minutes, you two were back at the hut. It still looked like it had been abandoned for literal centuries. Leilani took a few minutes to call Nadia, apparently, and came back a few minutes later.

“So,” she said. “I won’t be going with you to collect Chase’s body after all. Chasing after Count Lucio is so much more fun, don’t you think?” She asked lightly.

“Yeah, sounds like it.” You laughed. Valdemar was staring at you two with an unreadable expression from a distant place in their mind. “Just don’t go after anymore insane matriarchs. Please.”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll try to stop myself, but it’s not my fault people fall for me,” she shot you a cocky wink. “Oh my—man, _again?”_ Leilani shoved you and Valdemar to the floor as she caught an arrow by its shaft. She looked to the darkness where the arrow came from.

“You are very effective,” Valdemar noted from the grass.

“Don’t call me effective just quite yet,” Leilani held two fingers in front of herself, staring into the darkness of the sunset. Another arrow came towards her, but her knife severed directly through it and to the archer. You could hear a thump. “_Now_ you can call me ‘effective’. And _now_,” she turned to you. “You two are going to tell me who has an assassin after them.”

“I didn’t think it was important.” You said after a silence.

“How could you—MC, it’s an _assassin_. What if I wasn’t here? Your partner,” she stopped the ‘pet’ thing. “Would be injured. You’d probably be hurt as well.”

“I’m handling it.” But were you? “Aren’t you going to Vesuvia?”

“Yes, but now I don’t feel so secure about it.” She stated. She stared at you and Valdemar. “But I suppose you two are fine without me, aren’t you?” The glamours had worn off by now. She smiled. “Aw, of course you are, you’re already holding hands. That’s _adorable_.”

“Stop that.” Valdemar stated.

“Fine,” she sighed. “You’ll tell me if you need help? Psychically with whatever you do,” she pointed to her head.

“Yes,” you said. Valdemar had _no_ idea how you had so many abilities.

“Alright.” She stood still for a moment. She hugged you tightly and suddenly, whispering, “be careful. I love you, and I know you’re smarter than me, or whatever, but _please_ be careful.” She was truly concerned. Truly. She let go after she deemed that crushing your lungs was boring. “And I assume you don’t want a hug?” She turned to Valdemar.

“No, thanks, mortal.” They said.

“How’s this, then?” Leilani held out a hand.

“Better,” Valdemar said. Then the both of them proceeded to try to break each other’s hands. They had to go a bit easier on her, after all. It would be immoral to break your lover’s sister’s hand, after all. “Thank you for,” saving me from that spear, “catching the spear and arrows in time. Not a lot of mortals are able to pull off such a feat.” You wanted to smack your head into your hand. They kind of sucked at compliments as well.

“Thanks.” This was a _dry_ conversation. Leilani jumped onto her horse. “Well, I suck at goodbyes,” she shrugged. Goodbyes were always something that just hurt. It reminded the two of you of the pirate ship. “So I guess I’ll say see ya later ‘cuz _I’m _going to _Vesuvia_.”

She gave you one last wave before riding off into the sunset. Horribly clichéd, but it was her thing. As she disappeared over the horizon in the direction of Vesuvia, you couldn’t help but feel as if you were left alone again. Then, you remembered Valdemar was there. They were always there. You turned to them.

“Don’t say it.” You warned them.

“Say what? ‘_Oh, thank The Devil, she’s finally gone’_?” They asked in a horribly innocent tone.

“Yes. That. Don’t say that.” You shook your head. Why did you even bother trying? “And don’t feel so relieved yet, dear. We still have a body to deal with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading, as always!


	37. You Dropped A Person, Not Your Diamond Earrings, In the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Leilani's leave, you find that another person from your past returns, and they have a lot to say about you and your reputation. However, they're trapped in a little magical situation, and things get teary quick as someone has to beg for their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Hope you're doing well and staying safe. Have some nice entertainment!

_ She gave you one last wave before riding off into the sunset. Horribly clichéd, but it was her thing. As she disappeared over the horizon in the direction of Vesuvia, you couldn’t help but feel as if you were left alone again. Then, you remembered Valdemar was there. They were always there. You turned to them. _

_ “Don’t say it.” You warned them. _

_ “Say what? ‘_Oh, thank The Devil, she’s finally gone’_?” They asked in a horribly innocent tone. _

_ “Yes. That. Don’t say that.” You shook your head. Why did you even bother trying? “And don’t feel so relieved yet, dear. We still have a body to deal with.” _

“Are you expecting anything, dear?” They stared at darkness in the distance where the body was supposed to be. They then turned to face you with a harsh grin. “Feeling murderous?”

“I am _not_ feeling murderous, thanks,” you pulled out the sword. They instantly backed away.

“Oh, magician, _must _you always use that damned thing?” Valdemar questioned. They felt like they wanted to crush the weapon. It was a primal urge, but it was an urge they had to suppress.

“Yes?” You asked. “It’s like bragging rights, really,” you shot a glance to the sword. It looked normal enough.

“Bragging rights?” They questioned.

“Yes. Bragging rights.” You responded, smiling widely. “Consider it my version of your scalpels. Or bone saws, or whatever your favorite tool is.” Favorite tool. If anything,_ you_ were their favorite tool. Maybe that wasn’t a good thing to say out loud. “People work for their entire lives trying to find this thing in their magical realms. Of _course_ I’m going to use it all the time. It’s like having a university diploma hanging on your wall.”

“Hmm, except a diploma is not able to maim demons, MC. I think you forgot that part in your little rant.” Okay, that was true. But if anything, Valdemar’s university diploma in medicine just caused their patients pain. Perhaps that was not a good thing to say out loud either.

“I won’t ever use it against you, if that’s what you’re implying,” you kept your voice calm even though it was pretty obvious they were putting more distance between you and themselves as time went on. “Why would I ever?”

“If I were to attack you,” they listed that reason right away. The tall grass scratched your knees and thighs. You shook your head. Did they really have to say that?

“Well, you see, I don’t exactly believe that you’ll do that, Vally,” they cringed at the nickname. You kept your gaze on the figure in the distance which was becoming closer. Their body was surrounded by the tall grass that acted as a veil. “There’s no way.”

Well, there were many ways. There’s always a way. They wouldn’t say that, though, for it would have ruined your trust in them, and they had worked so hard for so long to gain it. Then again, they were always cheeky and smug, so maybe they would say it after all.

“There are actually a lot of situations that would lead to such an occurrence,” you turned to them suddenly like a shark smelling blood. Your stare already said what was to be said. _‘Really?’_ Is this really what they should be saying right now?

“Seriously?” You asked. “Have we not been over this already?”

“We have,” Valdemar nodded slowly, placing a cold hand on your shoulder. They somehow managed to get close to you again, on the _opposite_ side of where you held your sword. Their touch was feather light.

“Then why are you so fixated on it? Were you hurt in the past?” You did _not_ want to be asking that question. There were so many ways.

“I am not human anymore, MC. I do believe that is a good thing, don’t you?” They gave you an answer that wasn’t exactly an answer. Finally, the body was before you.

“Wait a minute,” you stopped in your tracks. They supposed they were glad they didn’t have to hear the answer to that. It would’ve sent them into some introspective misunderstanding of their own nature.

You kneeled down and stared directly at the face of the assassin. Removing a black cloth from his face, your gaze fixated upon his eyes. There was no way you were going to rouse him from his sleep. You still tried to tread lightly. Respect mattered when dealing with the dead. You stood up. Your guess had been confirmed.

“I know this person,” you said, confused. You stared at his face.

“Oh, how marvelous. It seems that we have finally come to the end of whoever has been trying to take you out, MC,” they stared at the body as well. They had _no_ idea who this was. You seemed confused, though. It was easy for them to notice. Nothing went unnoticed in their sight. “You look awfully nervous, darling,” their hand was still on your shoulder, and they were now slinging it around your neck. They turned you to face them lightly. “Is it something I can alleviate?” That god awful wink almost sent you reeling backwards.

“No,” you didn’t exactly appreciate the fact that they were colder than the night itself. “This is a demon I killed years ago.”

“Years ago?” They questioned. Their attention was now on the body, and not on you, though you were only a few inches from their cold chest. “And here I was assuming you were the only necromancer in town.”

“Yeah, I assumed that too,” you felt a wave of fear overcome yourself. “There’s no trace of a magician doing it, though.”

“What are the traces?” They asked. Of course they wanted to know all about the evidence of this whole situation. They were curious.

“I just _know_,” well, that wasn’t of much help, was it?

“And you trust your gut so firmly?” They questioned. “Evidence is always a much better option than gut responses, MC.”

“Yeah, no, I know that, Valdemar.” You knew that your response didn’t sound justified. You knew that it sounded stupid. “But, with some things, you just _know_. And I know for a fact that a magician did _not_ revive this demon.”

“And how do you know so?”

“I dumped his body in the middle of the ocean!” You burst out. This thing should be gone. This demon should be gone. You were never supposed to see him again. It was horrible. You felt distress take over the nerves of your body. “He is _not_ supposed to be here. His body should have decayed and he should have been torn apart by sharks or blood-thirsty eels or some other horrible thing. His body is supposed to be at the bottom of the ocean, but he’s suddenly okay, after literal years. Who the hell goes to the middle of an ocean and picks up a body from its depths? No normal human can do that. I don’t think even _I_ can do that.”

“Do not underestimate yourself, MC,” they were suddenly hugging you. You were still holding your sword. Why were they gripping you so tightly? “I heard this helps humans calm down, MC, so do not take it so personally. It had something to do with the nervous system. Before cows are brought to slaughter, there’s always some pressure applied to calm the animal down.”

“But I still have my sword out,” you felt a bit foolish saying it. Maybe they would have let go if it were a month ago.

“You _did_ say you were of no threat to me, did you not?” They asked back in a soothing voice. They were scarily good at this, stroking your hair as if you were a beloved cat. “It seems that you are responding well.” They stated platonically. You hugged them back. They could feel the hilt of the sword burn into their clothes, nearly causing them to jump. They yelped, too.

“Oh, gods, sorry,” you dropped it to the ground. They seemed to relax a bit. “I am so sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“You simply forgot, MC. You humans are always so forgettable.” There was a perfect double meaning behind that last line. You didn’t want to look too much into it, though. “Do you want me to release you?” Their voice was a nice hum.

“Yeah, that’d be nice since I’m about to revive him and everything,” you said. You held out your hand and watched as the sword flew to it. “You know what time it is? _Unit circle time_, a ha ha,” you placed the tip of the sword in the ground and started to drag it along to create a circle.

“Is this some sort of way of informing me that you are a professional in mathematics as well, MC?”

“Yeah, square root of three over two and _everything_,” you said as you closed the circle. You then created the rest of the nearly satanic pattern. “Do you want to lift the body with me?”

“I am perfectly capable of lifting bodies on my own, thank you very much,” they picked him up with ease, although with a bit of disrespect. One thing was certain: you didn’t screw with ghosts. _Never_ screw with ghosts. You watched them place his body in the center of the circle.

“Thanks, dear,” you pressed the sword to the ground and started muttering in that oh so _ancient_ language.

“I am still concerned about how you managed to learn to speak that tongue.”

“The only tongue you should be concerned about me using is—“ you stopped your chanting for a short moment. You just _had_ to say it. It was too easy.

“Do _not_ finish that statement,” they stated.

“Fine by me,” you continued anyways. The body soon convulsed. He began to cough out murky sea water, judging from the kelp stuck in his throat. He stopped coughing and stared around himself.

“Where the…” he trailed off, staring at the stars. “Oh, my gods!” He then noticed there was a knife in his forehead. Leilani always was the best with aim. He pulled it out, but his wound didn’t heal instantly. He then slowly turned to you. “Aw fuck. I mean, hi, murderer.”

“Hi, assassin,” you replied smoothly. You sat down. Valdemar did as well. Of course they were going to stay close. They had to make sure you were safe _somehow_.

“Woah,” he stared at Valdemar with wide blue eyes. Then he turned to you. “Do you plan on killing _that_ too?”

“I get that you’re a little mad,” you said calmly.

“A little mad? _‘A little mad’?_ You threw me into the middle of the _ocean_, of course I’m mad!” Valdemar didn’t know if they were more surprised at your past or the fact that he still managed to remember.

“But you should know that I’m a bit mad that you’re not dead, so,” you shrugged. “Let’s call it even?”

“You murdered me.” He was bitter. That was understandable.

“You _tried_ to murder me.” You replied.

“Well, I didn’t _actually_ succeed, did I?” Okay, how long was this crossfire going to last, exactly? You waited for ten seconds in which you didn’t say anything at all.

“Are we okay now?” You asked after that moment.

“Seeing that you literally have a mega-demon next to you,” he said. “Yes. We are fine.”

“Alright. Can you tell me how you got out of the ocean?” The conversation was becoming easier. He sighed.

“I suppose I have nothing to hide anymore, huh?” He asked back. “Fine. I died, but then I was revived when somebody lifted me from the sea. They pieced together my body for me.”

“Sounds like a very impressive doctor,” you said.

“Oh, please. I could do that in my sleep.” Valdemar muttered lowly. Were they jealous? You gave them a playful smirk.

“Oh heck, are you two?” He stopped his story and pointed between you and Valdemar. “You two are _together_? I thought one was keeping the other hostage, or something.”

“Nobody is a hostage here,” you said.

“Except for you, of course,” Valdemar addressed him with a clever grin. He stopped talking.

“Don’t be scared of them. They’re just a little pissy that my sister kept outsmarting them in arguments.” You said.

“How _dare_ you—“

“A lot, Vally,” you smiled sweetly.

“At least this demon knows his place.” They were referring to your sister.

“If I had any place it would be on top of you.”

“How crass.”

“Anyways, the story,” you turned back to him. He had a look of shock on his face. That was understandable as well.

“Ahem,” he coughed a little. “After I had my body pieced together, which I admit was a little sketchy,” and shoddy, too, judging by the horrible stitch work on his wrists. “They said I could keep this body and life if I took you out.”

“Interesting.” You said. “Now, who is ‘they’?” You needed to know. It was literally your life.

“Be honest,” Valdemar chimed in. “MC is a living lie detector, after all.”

“I was already going to be honest,” he stated, almost rolling his eyes. He didn’t dare to do so, however, in your presence. “So believe me when I say that I do not know.”

There was a pause. “You don’t know the person that stitched your body together and picked you up from the ocean?” You were a bit skeptical.

“There’s this thing called a _blindfold_,” he began.

“Yeah, okay, I believe you,” you said. “But you wouldn’t mind if I were to check your memories to make sure you’re being honest, would you?”

“Why? You don’t believe me?” He asked. He was now defensive. Being doubted by two very murderous looking beings wasn’t exactly the best situation for one to stay calm in. “You weren’t exactly the most _honorable_, either. You used to shoot people with their backs turned. There’s a special spot in hell for traitors, MC.”

“…Hell _exists?_” All you got was an unbelieving stare. “What? I’m not that religious.” Valdemar snickered. “Anyways, I was a different person then,” you didn’t feel like defending yourself to a demon. Valdemar, however, was _much_ more interested in this part of you, this unknown part that you would keep in the shadows.

“And are you different now?” He asked back. “Come on, MC. _Everyone’s_ heard of you.” _I haven’t,_ Valdemar thought. “Every demon knows of the Demon Slayer. You don’t just _walk away_ from that type of past, and you don’t just throw away such a potent reputation.”

“It’s called ‘reinvention’, and I suggest you try it sometime.” You were justified to be snarky. Anybody in your situation would have been justified in being so. “Now will you just let me take a look at your memories so we can get this over with?”

He paused. You felt a bit bad for him. He wasn’t exactly in the best condition. He looked weak. Feeble. “I don’t really have a choice, now, do I?” You weren’t going to answer that. He sighed again in hopelessness. “Fine. Do whatever you have to do.”

“Thank you,” you slowly reached your hand into the circle. No, you weren’t scared of him. You just didn’t feel like getting cut by one of Leilani’s knives. Speaking of, you swiped it out of the circle. Your hand met his cold forehead, and you could instantly feel how he tensed. You opened a projection of a gallery of memories. It was nice lighting, at least, in this dark field. “It should be around here somewhere.”

You kept scrolling through the memories like they were nothing. You looked at him. “When were you revived?”

“A few weeks ago,” he replied numbly. Your gentle touch was so different. It was like fire on his skin. He didn’t expect you to be so nice, especially after his past with you.

“Then it should be here—oh, there it is!” You were oddly happy about this. Valdemar sighed. Maybe taking a passive role in this was more interesting. They stared at the blackness of the void with apathy.

It was true. You couldn’t see the person’s face at all. Everything before was a black blob, but this was the moment he was literally fished from the sea. The moment he reached the surface, you could see a dark blue sky, and then nothing as a black blindfold was placed over his eyes. Of course it was like this.

There was no way that you were going to be able to see the surroundings. You listened to the voice. It had a familiar tone to it. You just couldn’t place where it was from. You took a harder listen. Oh, who were they? You looked back to your semi-hostage.

“Yeah, okay, that checks out,” you removed your hand and sat back. Now, what were you supposed to do with him? You didn’t want to make it clear that you had to send him back from where he came. 

“So,” he awkwardly said. Valdemar’s attention snapped from you to him. Up until then, they had been staring at you with the upmost fascination. Who were _you_, really? He stopped talking for a moment with Valdemar’s gaze upon him.

“Yes?” You were ripped from your thoughts. You stared at him with a blank look.

“Are you going to murder me again?” He had the most _apathetic_ voice on it, or at least it seemed that way. Should you just let him be in peace, even though she might be a bit of a vagabond for the rest of her life?

“Should I?” You asked. You honestly didn’t know. “If I let you out of the circle, you’re probably going to try to murder me, right?”

“Uh,” yeah, that’s all he could say to that. Before he could say ‘no’, Valdemar stepped in.

“You should probably get rid of him.” Valdemar’s nonchalant voice came in. “Come, now; Leilani did it once for you already. You just have to follow through with it and finish what you and her started.”

Okay, murderer. You sighed. Well, this was a dilemma. You were damned if you did, and damned if you didn’t. It was a curse either way. You stared at Valdemar. This wasn’t exactly a nice way to end the night, was it? Nevertheless, you were sure they wouldn’t be appalled if you chose to end him. If anything, they would have been happy.

“Did you make a blood pact or anything when they brought you out of the ocean?” You asked. It was his chance to get out of this tricky situation.

“Yes.” He was honest. Who wouldn’t be?

“Damn it,” you muttered. Well, that certainly made things more difficult. “What kind?”

“MC,” Valdemar chimed in again. “If you are too reluctant to do it, leave it to me.”

“No!” He protested, turning to you, “it was one of those blood-binding magic things. You know, to make sure that this body actually stays together so I have a second chance at life. _Please_ tell me you can help me, please,” oh no, he was sounding desperate. Why did this have to be so difficult? You stared at the sword.

“I can’t fix that,” you murmured. Blood pacts can’t be messed with either. Your entire face said ‘I’m sorry’.

“Oh, no,” he backed up. “Really? You already did it once! Why don’t you just chill and let me go? Please! You don’t know how scary death is, or how scary _dying_ is!”

He started sobbing. Why did this feel so heart wrenching? It just hurt you to even _see_ him like this. How did you do this the first time again? Right. _A scared demon is still a demon_. That, at least, was what the witch told you all those years ago on the pirate ship. It was a sort of moral justifier, if anything. Stealing from The Devil was just a pastime.

“There’s nothing waiting for demons, please don’t send me back, _please_!” Again, you were ripped from your thoughts. Valdemar was _so_ interested in what you were going to do. If it had been them in your situation, they would have ended the demon the second they got the information they needed. “I will serve you for the rest of my _life_!” His hands were against the white barrier of the circle, pressed against a transparent white wall. “Please, _please_, have mercy. I just got back to life, don’t be so cruel to end it so early.” 

“Oh, just put him out of his misery already, MC.” Valdemar scolded. Really, you should have known better. You stared at their mostly serene face. They were troubled by the fact that if you let this demon _stay_, they would follow you around for the rest of eternity. “It is the right thing to do, isn’t it? Seeing as he _doesn’t belong here._” Oh, this was funny. They didn’t belong here, either.

“I,” you paused. You picked up your sword slowly. “Valdemar, you’ll understand what I’m doing, right?” There was an audible whimper.

“Of course, MC.” They were smiling with such eagerness.

“Alright,” you crawled into the circle with the sword in hand. He wavered like prey, trying to crawl backwards, if that was even possible. “Shh, it’ll be alright, Augustus,” you somehow remembered his name. “You won’t feel a thing.”

“Will it help if I say I will be forever loyal to you and _only_ you?” He asked. “Please, MC,” his voice was wavering as well. “Don’t do this.”

“Just lie down,” you ordered, “and don’t make this a large fight.” You could feel the same adrenaline you felt from the first time you ended a demon. “Lie down,” you ordered.

“MC…” he looked betrayed. He did so anyways, slowly, never breaking eye contact. If Valdemar knew what popcorn was, they would have been eating it as they watched the scene. “MC, please.”

“You won’t feel a thing,” you brushed his air out of the way. Why did Valdemar look so overjoyed? He was visibly shaking. You placed a hand on his neck firmly. “I’ll be as gentle as I can possibly be. Just breathe. I want you to think about all the good that your little blood pact did for you, alright?”

“As if it did any good,” he muttered. “I’m still in the same place as I was years ago.”

“That’s good. Think of the failures that came from that little pact of yours.” Your words were like venom. You placed the blade on his neck.

“It burns,” he cried.

“I know, that’s the point.” You murmured. In one smooth motion, you cleared his jugular and had him bleeding out into your hands. “See? That was fast, right?” He couldn’t exactly say anything. He looked like a crying mess. He was still in a few moments.

“Oh, that was wonderful!” Valdemar nearly clapped. “You are _so_ beautiful when you end another demon’s life.”

You were still. “Oh, you think I mean to _leave_ him dead? Ppffft! That’s hilarious! You’re really funny. You should be a comedian.” You snickered. Their expression dropped.

“What do you mean?”

“I just broke his blood pact and I’m going to revive him for my own.” You dug in your bag. “Where is it? I swore I had this thing somewhere.”

“You mean to make him your eternal servant?” They questioned slowly. They couldn’t believe you. “MC, I don’t believe that is healthy, _especially_ when considering your past with indentured servitude.”

“Oh, please, it’s nothing like that,” you laughed, fishing your special knife out of your bag. “It’s better and safer. It’s like giving him a new life for a much smaller price. I _won’t_ have him assassinate somebody,” you muttered. “As soon as I figure out who sent him, I’ll just be on my merry way to end them _myself_, _without_ the help of paid assassins.”

“You’re rather ambitious.” They noted.

“Here, hold this jar,” you tossed a glass jar to them. They caught it in one hand, staring at you with such a questionable look. “What?”

“Why would you even go through all of that trouble just to save another’s life?” They held out the jar, knowing what you were going to do next.

“Altruism,” you said. They started to laugh. “What? What’s so funny? I’m not selfish all the time.”

“Oh, no, it is just so ironic, seeing as you’ve taken the lives of many,” it was late, and jokes sounded more like threats. Their laugh was still a haunting melody, though.

“I _owe_ him something for being the only reason he has to go through so many obstacles, don’t I?”

“MC, allow me to teach you regarding guilt and altruism,” they had such a cynical attitude. “They get you nowhere. You do not owe anybody on this earth a single thing. The idea of debt is just a societal fraud created to take advantage of the poor and the giving.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to stop being a decent person, though,” you sliced your hand and poured the blood into the jar.

“Alright, _Demon Slayer_.”

“Oh, come on, don’t call me that,” you laughed, taking the jar from them gently. “It’s archaic and overused.”

“Overused? Oh, isn’t _that_ just interesting,” they smiled, tilting their head. That slight hint of mockery just drove you crazy. You stared back, adamant in whatever this ‘doing good’ thing of yours was taking you. “Tell me, does it help _get you off_ to the same extent as _demon murderer_?” They sneered.

“You seriously remember that?” You asked, picking up the sword again. “You have such a weird memory, Quaestor,” you almost laughed. In a few minutes, he woke up again.

“Do you have a problem, MC?” He nearly started sobbing again.

“I don’t know, _do you_?” You asked back, holding the jar of blood in your hands. “I trust that your blood pact has been broke by now.”

“You killed me for _that?”_ His voice was so confused. Of course he didn’t understand.

“Yeah.” You shrugged. You then got down on one knee. “Drink this and make a blood pact to _me_ instead. The only difference between your former master and me is that I’ll allow you to live without any useless assassination assignments. All you have to give me is a promise that you _won’t_ stab me in the back.”

“Really?” He sounded so eager. Valdemar’s stomach did a double-flip of disgust. “It’s that easy? That’s all?”

“You promised me loyalty, didn’t you?” You asked, tilting your head in the same manner as Valdemar did. He nodded. “Are you willing to do the same now?”

“Yes! Thank you—“

“Don’t thank me yet,” you muttered. “I’m still a little upset that you don’t know the person that sired you, but now that you have no bond with them, it’s fine. Give me your hand.” You held out your free hand. Soon, you cut his warm hand, although it disappointed Valdemar a bit. “I promise you a life of freedom with the only limits of not harming me, my loved ones, and your loyalty. Do you agree?”

“MC, this is truly disappointing.” Valdemar muttered.

“Of course _you_ would think it’s disappointing,” you said. You kept holding out your hand. “Do you agree to these terms?”

“Yes,” he clasped your hand like it was a lifeline. His grip was tight. “Gah, why does your blood burn?”

“It’s not the blood, it’s the knife,” you reassured. You dumped the jar of blood over your clasped hands. “See? No burns.” He was staring at the poured blood with an expression of longing. “Hey! Stop looking at my blood like that! Do _not _let me see you lick your fingers or any _weird_ stuff.”

“Yes, MC,” he sighed. You let go of his hand.

“Well, you’re free to go.” You smiled.

There was a silence. “I did not expect you to truly change, MC. This was a pleasant surprise.”

“Yeah, having you crying in a magical circle was also a surprise,” you snickered, staring at his now serene face. “And now that you are legally unable to screw with me, I can say that. Oh, and if you ever need help with those stitches of yours, I know a few people.”

“Thanks,” he was a bit sheepish. “I think I’ll stick with them for now.” Ugh, of course he would Valdemar rolled their eyes. Come on, MC, just get this over with. First Leilani, now this other demon, what was next? Ten demons, all _pining_ for your attention?

“Stay safe, Augustus. And sorry for kind of taking your life a while back.” You weren’t good at this, they saw.

“You gave it back eventually. Let’s call it even.” He smiled back. “Thank you, really. I know your friend over there probably wanted me dead.”

“It’s alright,” you said. “Now stop wasting your new life with me and _go_ somewhere.”

He stepped out of the circle with uncertainty, not knowing if he could actually escape. When he did, he felt his body sigh in relief. He waved once at MC and did a weird bow thing to Valdemar.

“My respects,” he said.

“Get out of my sight before I end you myself for nearly harming MC.” Valdemar replied in such a _nice, amiable_ tone. He disappeared.

“Really? Not even a bit of kindness? Just _that?”_ You asked with a raised eyebrow. Valdemar shrugged.

“You don’t truly expect me to forgive him for nearly hurting you simply because _you’re _already over it, do you?” They asked back with a sarcastic tone.

“That… is a good point,” yeah, it was valid. “You demons really are protective, aren’t you?” You somehow managed to _stomp_ out the circle, burying it in dirt.

“I am protective of the little I care about, MC. Meanwhile, I know of others who keep human partners as _pets_ with little to no regard, so I would say I am the _better_ version of my group.”

“How the _heck_ do you know human traffickers?”

“No! They are _not_ _human traffickers! _Where did you even—gods, that’s _horrible_.” They stammered. They were so out of character right now. You let out a low laugh. It was so adorable. “I was not expecting that sort of humor from you, MC.”

“Apparently, according to _you_, my actions are ‘unpredictable’,” you walked towards the broken house. “Come on. Do you want to sleep in my room? Ah, no, that’s weak. Let me correct myself. Can I sleep with you?” That was a much more direct way of asking, anyways.

“You need not ask every single time, MC,” they were used to having you on their body, anyways.

“Consent can change with every moment, Valdemar. Nothing is definite in terms of a person’s will.” You replied, holding their cold hand. “But really, are you disappointed in my freeing him?”

“I am simply pleasantly surprised, that is all,” Valdemar replied, sighing. They really didn’t expect that from you. They didn’t expect that sort of reputation from you, either. How could you not let them know about such a thing? What other secrets were you keeping? They knew that peering into that sort of question would only lead down a rabbit hole of endless doubt, so they stayed away. “You do not seem to be the type of person to do that, MC.”

“Never judge a book by its crappy, moldy cover.” You said. “It might just be a lost medical journal with the cure to the Red Plague.”

“Oh, I just _love_ your wit,” they laughed, petting you on the head like a cat. “You are _so_ adorable.”

“Aww, you too,” you smiled, opening the door. “Take off the shoes, dear.”

“Are you _kidding_?”

“The Plague is gone, but not my sense of hygiene,” you replied with a playful tone. “Besides, I like seeing you take them off. It’s like peeling the skin off a grape perfectly.”

They paused halfway down their leg. “I believe you have a problem, MC.”

“What? You just have really form-fitting clothes? And nice legs. How are you so symmetrical?”

“I chose this form, human. Of course I would choose to be symmetrical.” They finally took them off, exposing their thin shins and lower thighs underneath that white coat. “Beauty is arbitrary.”

“Yet you chose to conform to its standards.”

“Do not critique my preference for thin legs,” they replied, slipping into those _ridiculous_ flip flops of yours. Oh, they hated it almost as much as you hated your thousand-year sentence. “I believe we share the same bodily interests.”

“What a weird way to put it.” Your comment was so blunt. Had it been anyone else they would have taken offense. They shook their head.

“Perhaps it is to you, a person so used to implicit meanings instead of explicit facts.” They were guided up the stairs by you. They swore, they could just _feel_ that abandoned heartbeat of theirs. You couldn’t feel it, though. They were good at hiding their pulse. It was a nice trick for scaring people away.

“Do you even _hear_ yourself?” You questioned, reaching your bedroom in due time.

“Yes.” They paused, considering what they should say next. “But, magician, do you even _see_ yourself? Getting into a bed with a _demon_ after you just set another free. It would look so questionable in the eyes of others.”

“That’s just nonsense. It’s not like we’re doing anything.” You tugged on their uniform lightly to bring them into your bed.

“Wait, human, gods,” they took off their gloves and left them by a nearby nightstand. “You are so eager to bed me that you nearly forgot your own standards of health.”

“Your gloves aren’t dirty,” you knew they were just using standards as an excuse.

“You are correct. I simply want to feel you more authentically. Those gloves, although thin, still make it a bit too difficult to feel your skin.” What a weird, _weird_ way to say it. You were already curled around them, underneath the sheets comfortably. That was just cute.

“You know, this is really nice.” You mumbled, feeling their cold hands on your neck. They were tracing another odd pattern on your skin, putting you at ease.

“That is my intention,” you snickered when you saw their horns again. You always did. “Oh, come now, get some maturity. They are just horns.”

“I know,” you smiled. They could just _feel_ the absolute innocence coming from your beaming grin. “They just look different.”

“If that is your way of saying funny, I do not think it is effective.” They said. They froze when you placed a hand on one of their horns. It was like watching a cat freeze before jumping in reaction to a cucumber.

“I am trying to say,” your voice was breathy. “That your horns are really nice.”

“Hmm, I don’t believe you,” they hummed. You could hear them purr lightly. You propped yourself on your elbow, making them look up at you with their red eyes for a short moment. Gently, you placed a soft kiss on one of their horns.

“Do you believe me now?” You had such a sly smile on your face. They could feel their cheeks starting to burn. _Never_ has anybody had the _nerve_ to do that. You sunk into the covers again, holding onto them in a soft embrace. “It’s okay. You don’t have to answer me.”

“I believe you.” They smiled softly. You could feel yourself falling into a light sleep.

“I love you. You know that, don’t you?” You asked lightly. You knew you said it before, but you just needed to say it again.

“Of course I do,” they didn’t know if their heart was getting warmer or _anything_. They just felt a nice swelling in their chest as they smiled softly at you. “I love you too, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys were in MC's situation, would you have revived the demon? Or would you have let him stay dead?


	38. Bind Me Tighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Valdemar wake up to a light, fluffy morning. However, after you were captured by the State of Valer, you are inevitably forced to have a conversation questioning morality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is right and wrong, even? Have a nice read!

_ “Do you believe me now?” You had such a sly smile on your face. They could feel their cheeks starting to burn. Never has anybody had the nerve to do that. You sunk into the covers again, holding onto them in a soft embrace. “It’s okay. You don’t have to answer me.” _

_ “I believe you.” They smiled softly. You could feel yourself falling into a light sleep. _

_ “I love you. You know that, don’t you?” You asked lightly. You knew you said it before, but you just needed to say it again. _

_ “Of course I do,” they didn’t know if their heart was getting warmer or anything. They just felt a nice swelling in their chest as they smiled softly at you. “I love you too, dear.” _

Isn’t love such a funny thing? It takes from you and gives so little in return. It’s taxing, no matter how you look at it. At death’s door, however, being taxed of all that energy was somehow worth it because of the memories you took along the way. Not even the coldness of the grave would take them away from you.

“You meant it, last night, didn’t you?” Your immediate thought was so. They weren’t exactly sleeping, but they were certainly roused by such a question. Their head turned slowly so they could meet your gaze.

“My, magician. Am I to assume you have insecurity issues?” Valdemar’s teasing voice was always something to be expected, but in this situation, it was especially stinging.

“Am I to assume you have trust issues?” You asked back with a daring look. They didn’t say anything. “Yeah, that’s right, I thought so.” You would have added ‘periodt’ at the end of it just for kicks, but you didn’t. It was a bit too early for that.

They sighed, supposing they had to answer your question anyways. “Yes, I meant it,” they mumbled, almost as if they were embarrassed. They smiled. You humans always had the same patterns. Those mistakes repeated themselves over and over. “Why? Do you not believe me, dear? Am I so dishonest?” They were now stroking your hair again. You weren’t sure if it was settling or not. 

“I just,” well, you didn’t know how to say that they were a liar in the most polite manner, did you? “I’m a skeptical person.” That’s better. That’s much better.

“You would have been a great scientist, then,” they praised you, avoiding the subject at hand. You could still feel their cold touch on your skin. “And an even better assistant to me.”

“Oh? And what makes you think we wouldn’t be competitors?” You asked. Their hand didn’t stop stroking you in shock, or anything. “I probably would’ve been trying to find the cure before you.”

“And I would have probably sabotaged your attempts,” they smiled. That would’ve been fun.

“You think you’re the only one who can do that? Bet, oldie.”

“Oh? And what would _you_ do if you even had a _chance_ of getting away with such a feat?” Valdemar really wanted to know. It was now a new curiosity for them. What _would_ you have done, given an opportunity?

“Snitch. Obviously.” You laughed. They seemed to scratch your neck in slight disapproval. “Ow, why are your nails so sharp?”

“I believe you should answer with something more logical and realistic to your character, MC.” They scratched you behind the ear.

“What do you think I am, a cat?” You sat up abruptly, causing them to sit up immediately with you. You had _no_ idea how they just did that.

“I simply think you are adorable. Is that such a crime?” They had such a nice voice. It was nearly made of silk. You took their hand. They began to tense a bit.

“How can your nails be short _and_ sharp?” You asked back, staring at their nearly polished fingernails. Apparently they were smooth, too. Did they get a manicure? Their hands just seemed perfect in nearly every way you could think of. You could see those thin tendons stick out when they flexed their fingers.

“Are you telling me you have never heard of ‘self care’, MC?” They just had to be such a smart person, didn’t they? You rolled your eyes lightly. “No? _You haven’t? _My, what a surprise.”

“Alright, smarty, come on, let’s get out of bed,” you noticed it again. “How did you change out of your uniform?” You barely gave their black robe a second glance. They both looked and felt a bit flushed.

“I have my ways, MC,” they finally answered, giving you a cocky wink.

“Oh, ew, no,” you got out of bed, feeling their cold hand on your shoulder. In a second, they had you underneath themselves, staring at you with a ravenous gaze. You looked a bit quizzical. “And what is this?” You shot them such a _Lucio_ smirk that they nearly took you for him.

“If my changing into a robe distresses you so,” they trailed, placing their cold lips against your jaw. “Would you like to dress me yourself?” You tried your absolute _hardest_ not to blush. Where was this coming from? You could feel their slow kisses trail down your neck like a fire.

“Aww, that’s cute,” you placed a soft hand on one of their horns, staring up at the ceiling with the calmest expression on your face. Cute? They stopped, feeling your horribly hot skin against their cool bones.

“Cute?” They hissed into your ear. You felt a smile creep up on your face.

“Yes,” you confirmed them. Oh, they wanted to see where _this_ was going. They stared into your eyes, daring you to continue. “You don’t actually think that I’ll say ‘yes’,” you stated. It was a fact. “Am I wrong, dear? Or do you want to continue with that statement?”

“I’d choose to continue,” the shoulders of their silk road slipped off gracefully until you could see the top of their chest. “As long as you agree, of course,” they said, pressing straddling your hips. They sat above you, clearly dominant, with such a sadistic smirk on their face. Their red eyes practically gleamed as they wished they could have stayed here, with you, forever. “Do you?”

Well, did you have time for this? You were practically jumping at the opportunity. You smiled back, grabbing them by the arms to lift yourself up. Afterwards, though, you pressed them down to the bed. Well, that was a bit unexpected, but they went with it anyways.

“Yes,” you smiled. They snapped their fingers and their uniform appeared next to them. You were a bit surprised.

“The ring, remember, dear?” They asked, pointing to the beautiful silver adorning their finger. “It’s a lovely offering, by the way.”

“Not an offering, but okay,” you said. ‘Offering’ made it all sound too weird. “Where should I start, dear,” you rolled your warm hands over their shoulders. “I think this is a good start, don’t you?” You smiled cruelly, although there was little to be cruel about.

“Mmm,” they purred into your touch like a cat. You weren’t surprised anymore. “That is a nice start, dearie,” there were low cracks in their voice. You slowly untied the silk rope outlining their lithe waist.

“You are _so_ beautiful,” you whispered, staring into their red eyes. They seemed to practically melt into the validation and praise. You ran your hands down their body, taking apart more and more of their robe until you could see bandages over their chest and hips, the robe completely undone. “Even if you have weird standards of underwear and decency.”

“I should be saying the same regarding you,” they really didn’t like your flip flops. They smiled coldly, that toothy grin nearly as cold as their own skin. “Tell me, magician, did you truly think I had nothing covering my chest and hips?”

“Yeah, kind of,” you nearly shrugged, staring at that perfect body. It was the closest thing to perfection that existed. “That’s what most normal people do anyways, right?”

“And _how_ do you _possibly_ expect _me_ to be the one answering such a question?” They didn’t know what humans normally did with robes. Why would they? That was completely unrelated to their existence. They did, however, know the many uses of jars and their contents. So many odd fluids.

You turned your gaze away from theirs. The eye contact between you two was beginning to make you feel _too_ seen, and nearly _too_ watched. Your hand ran over their uniform. There was a question that instantly came to mind, seeing as you two were now sitting up on the bed.

“You seriously want me to dress you?”

“I thought it would be fun,” they leaned in, nearly bare-chested, and kissed your cheek lightly. My, they were feeling especially amorous this morning, weren’t they? You couldn’t help but wonder what it was they wanted, if anything. “And perhaps, after this, I would be a step closer to returning the favor.”

“That’s not how intimacy works, dear.” You weren’t exactly approving of such an approach.

“Oh, I know. Trust me, MC, I am more knowledgeable of those sorts of things than you would expect me to be.” They had such beautiful hair. They were like cascades running down their perfectly framed face. “And humans are not vending machines where you exchange niceties for sexual favors. That’s so immature and idiotic.”

“Well, at least _you_ understand that basic standard of decency,” you said. “So how do you usually put on your clothes?”

“Aww, poor little human. You don’t even understand my clothing—“ they stopped _breathing_ when you advanced, leaning forward and nearly kissing them with lidded eyes.

“Then why don’t you show me?” You smiled, tracing a hand on their thigh. “May I?”

“Yes,” they just _loved_ it when you straddled them. “Yes, darling, of course,” they felt like their entire body was on fire. They guessed they would just have to wait until the day you finally trusted them enough for them to top.

You took a white, long-sleeved shirt and buttoned it over their chest slowly.

“You know, you’re really cute,” you mumbled under your breath. “Lift a leg, dear,” you slipped on their white trousers for them. “Other one, dearest,” you hummed lightly. “Can you be honest with me,” you tugged the coat around their arms.

“Of course I will be,” they answered right away, staring at you with complete adoration.

“Are you sure?” And you were almost done. Their skin was unnaturally smooth like lubricant. It was unusually cold in the same way as well. They didn’t seem to mind the temperature contrast, though.

“Now that you state it with such hesitance, I am beginning to fear the question is utterly horrid,” they responded, feeling your warm fingers around their neck.

“It’s not.”

“What is it?” You sat back, still on their thin lap. They seemed to be made completely of muscle. You smiled.

You then took a breath. “_Do you have mommy issues?” _They looked like you just spilled ice cold tea on their head.

“What could _possibly_ make you think that I have maternal issues,” they scoffed.

“Well. You do seem to be into me dressing you—“

“You cannot tell a person’s psychological issues based on what you humans call ‘kinks’, MC. To do so would be extremely foolish.” They paused. “Psychological issues _can_ indicate those sorts of things, though.”

“Sorry, it’s just that when people have mother issues, they turn into sociopaths,” well, you weren’t wrong about that. They just stared at you with the blankest expression. “I’m just,” you really managed to make this awkward. “I’m going to be outside,” you teleported yourself out into the grassy plains. Valdemar, meanwhile, had to put on their gloves on their own.

“Does it seriously take you that long to put on gloves?” You asked from your high horse. The sun was behind you, casting a halo around your head.

_That fits,_ they thought. “No,” they stated. “I simply had to fix a few things that _you_ happened to miss.” Their tone was like cyanide.

“Don’t blame me for my unintentional shortcomings,” you looked down to them. They were finally shorter than you. Finally. “It’s not like I’m a tailor or something. Actually, it would’ve been really funny if I were. I would have asked you to model for me _so_ many times by now,” you snickered. It was a silly thought. “Get on the other horse, we’re going somewhere.”

They muttered something along the lines of ‘impatient mortals’. You could barely hear it, though, so you could never know for sure. Once they were on, they just had to ask.

“And _where_ are we going this time?” They questioned.

“Guess who still has the magical compass, aha,” you pulled it out happily, beaming with absolute joy. “This bad boy,” why were you stroking it so lovingly? “Is going to lead me to his _body_,” your smile was wicked and they loved it. “So I can destroy it.”

“You seem awfully joyous regarding that notion.”

“It’s because I will _finally_ be rid of him,” you rode off, hearing them follow shortly after. This was going to be fun, wasn’t it? “After all that time, too.”

“Are you truly happy that he is gone?” They asked, next to you already.

“Do you seriously think I’m _not_ happy he’s gone?” You had such a deadpan expression. “Seriously? After _all_ that we’ve been through?”

“Oh, I just thought you would have kept him around to torture, not place him in a jar and be done with it,” they commented. That’s what _they_ would have done, anyways. They didn’t exactly have any set of concrete rules to abide to, anyways.

“Jars are great,” you replied seamlessly. “And there comes a point in time,” you said. “Where the hatred that once made you whole rips you apart. If you focus too much of your energy on hating somebody else, causing them pain, then once they’re gone, you’ll turn to hating yourself.” You guessed that about summed up your mindset. “But it is nice to see revenge get served.”

“You are rather wise,” wisdom was appreciated with them, anyways. They had never heard of such an approach. People were always so petty, arrogant, angry. They never ‘let go’ in such ways.

“I am still capable of holding a grudge, though.” It was just annoying to let them consume so much of your time.

“I believe that,” they said. You two were now in the thick of the forest.

“Aw, crap,” you muttered as your surroundings dawned upon you. “We’re going around Valer. Do you think they still have security measures and all that stuff up?” You asked, staring at the grand walls through the gaps in the trees.

“Valer has always had security measures, MC. I highly doubt they’ll change too much due to your sister, although she is where the princess’ attention gathered.” They stared at those walls as well. All that medical knowledge was stored away somewhere in a dark cellar. They just needed to find out where. “If only I could break into those walls.”

“You haven’t already?” You asked.

“I could have easily taken it by force,” they said. “But attacking a place of knowledge is never my style. It, in all honesty, is more of Vulgora’s.” Wow, the amount of utter shade in that statement was unbelievable. “I just want to get in there and see what they’ve updated.”

“Wait, so you _have_ broken in?” You asked them suddenly. My, their life seemed awfully interesting. You stared at them with such a skeptical gaze. Were you trying to detect if they were lying?

“I do not believe it to be wise for me to answer that,” they shot you a cocky smirk. Oh, so that meant ‘yes’?

“I think you just did, thanks,” you could feel something following you. You stopped your horse, looking around at the trees. Were they in the trees? You stared at the walls. They were still far. You pulled out your sword in a sweeping motion. “We’re being ambushed.”

“Oh, this should be interesting,” they smiled. “I will finally see you use that sword on somebody other than me.”

“Okay, smarty, let’s go,” you raced off before whatever it was could catch you. They followed you, feeling a sense of excitement they hadn’t felt in ages. This was going to be so much fun!

“I will follow you to the ends of this earth, dear,” they raced behind you, smiling with that confident face.

“The earth is round.” You replied.

“It is an _expression_, MC,” they nearly rolled their eyes. You couldn’t help but wonder what it was that they wanted. You could feel the wind rushing past your face and couldn’t help but wonder if this is what freedom felt like. That is, of course, until a certain white stallion made you stop. You immediately placed a glamour over Valdemar and yourself.

“No, no, halt, stop!” Ah, and there was Juno. “This isn’t her,” she was holding up her hand to stop what looked to be an array of arrows coming after you. “Never mind, I’m being stupid. Right?”

Juno turned to her white-haired advisor that looked awfully young. They were both on horses, staring at you and Valdemar with a bit of curiosity. Archers were surrounding you in a semi-circle. Juno’s advisor made eye-contact with you and she instantly knew. She whispered something into her ear.

“Oh?” Juno turned back to you. “Have we met before? My advisor seems to have thought so.”

“No, never.” You replied as smoothly as possible. “Who are you?”

“Aw, that’s cute,” Juno had such a _different_ smile on her face. “Seize them and throw them in the dungeons.”

“Damn, that advisor’s a snitch,” you muttered lowly to Valdemar. They, meanwhile, were not worried at all.

“I believe that is her job, dear,” they were careful to not use your name. That would’ve been horribly incriminating.

“Ack!” You were ripped from your horse. So was Valdemar. They didn’t say a word, though. They just stared at you, questioning if you should teleport yourself away. “Looks like you’ll get your wish, love,” you shot them a quick wink as you were dragged by two people into the State of Valer’s walls.

“Oh, that’s clever.” Valdemar smiled.

“What’s that?” Juno intruded in the conversation, riding her horse back to the castle. “Aww, are you two not talkative anymore since I’m not here? Just pretend I don’t exist for a moment.”

Yeah, you didn’t say anything to that. You just gave Valdemar a knowing look as you were dragged into those magnificent walls.

“Actually,” you said, looking up at the princess. “I do have a few things to say.” Valdemar, frankly, was quite alarmed. Were you going to mouth off the princess of Valer?

“Oh, well, go on, then,” she smiled. You couldn’t help but feel it was fake. There was something wrong behind those eyes of hers.

“Since we’re going to the dungeons anyways,” you said. “Could you put us in a cell with each other? We’re together.”

“Aww, sure, that is _so_ adorable!” Valdemar did not think that this was adorable in any way. Why were you letting yourself be dragged by those two humans? It was clear you could have easily overpowered them.

You had to admit, even though you were being dragged as a prisoner, the State of Valer was _clean_. They didn’t even bother placing blind folds over you since they were oh so very confident in their own security and military might. Up the perfect highways and into a secret passageway you went as you and the princess parted ways.

A few guards kept walking with you. You were making this too easy for them! Why? They pushed you into the same cell, at least, which was made of an odd green metal. They took away your sword and pressed you against a wall.

“Oh, that’s cute,” you whispered into a guard’s ear. You could see her visibly blush. And now leather bonds and chains were being attached to your wrists.

“Be quiet, prisoner.” She stated once she got her composure back.

“Tighter.”

“What?” Valdemar and the guards gave you such a concerned look.

“I just wanted to be sure,” you smiled. “That you think you’ve done everything you possibly can to prevent my escape. That’s all.” She scoffed and _certainly_ cuffed your wrists tighter.

“You two will be questioned in the morning,” they walked out after making sure the bonds on Valdemar were tight enough.

“If we’re still here in the morning.” You shot back a cocky smirk. They rolled their eyes and marched out, shutting that green gate. Within a few seconds, they were gone, leaving you and Valdemar in a red torch-lit dungeon. “This kind of looks like your dungeons—“

“Don’t you _dare_,” they snarled, hands bound to the wall. “I would never let them get in such a condition.” There was a skeleton in the cell next to them. “It’s horrid, what they’ve done to the place.”

“The red lighting fits, though,” you laughed, looking around.

It was true. There were high-hanging chandeliers above your head that shone down with a metallic red light. The walls were almost lit in a bloody manner as the green bars clashed horribly in terms of color scheme. There was nobody else in the cells.

Unless, of course, you counted skeletons. There were many of those. You two were in the center of a row of cells with dead bodies or skeletons in adjacent bars. They were just lying there. Across from you, you could see another row against the wall, skeletons filling them each. The scent of death was in the air.

“Yeah, you’re right, yours are much better.”

“Thank you.” They replied.

There was a short silence. They, of course, were questioning why you let yourself get caught. And why did you even say that they were going to get their wish? What was that supposed to mean? Oh, right, the medical journals. Well, they didn’t exactly have any hope of escaping, now, did they?

Of course, they were a demon, so they had many chances of escaping. They looked to you, shooting a seductive gaze in hopes you would notice. You did. It nearly sent shivers down your spine. You remembered that, from their perspective, you were bound to the wall in those oh so _tight_ restraints. That was just perfect, wasn’t it?

“Yes, sweetie?” You asked. What did they want? They just stared at you with an unreadable expression before taking a breath.

“MC,” they said slowly. “How long do you plan on keeping these glamours on?” It was a good question.

“Until we’re out of here.” That would’ve been a while. It’s been made pretty clear that once people were sent to the dungeons of Valer, there was no way of getting out. It seemed like cleaning wasn’t a common courtesy either, seeing the skeletons across the hall, but one would have thought it was judging from the cleanliness of the streets surrounding the palace.

“And,” they coughed. “How long do you plan on staying in these feeble restraints?”

“Oh, for a little while,” you just thought you were _so_ smart, didn’t you? “And what about you, Vally? Do you plan on staying in those restraints long?”

“No, not at all.” They snapped the chains and bonds in a second and paced over to you in such a slow manner that you began to worry. The situation you were in was certainly compromising. “And,” they smiled at you, almost baring their teeth in a malicious manner. “Am I correct to assume that you are unable to do the same?”

“I don’t think I can answer that question and remain safe at the same time.” You knew that your response answered the question anyways. They snickered.

“Dear,” they cooed lightly, running a hand along the leather and chains. “You are _always_ safe around me.”

“I feel like that’s sarcastic,” you tried to push your wrists against the bonds, but unfortunately, you lacked the sheer force that Valdemar had. “I _wish_ I were as strong as you. That would be great.”

“Oh, but you are stronger in other ways.” Magically, yes, you were superior. But physically, you were not. That may have been a shortcoming. They stepped closer. Their coldness radiated around them as they placed a gloved hand on the restraints. “This would be much more enjoyable if you did not have the glamour on.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” You weren’t sorry. Your face actually showed it.

“You do not sound like it,” they replied right away. “This is boring now,” they took out a scalpel.

“What are you doing?” Your nervousness was clear. They could hear it in your voice.

“Oh, don’t tell me you are still scared of me, dear,” they felt a pang of disappointment in their chest. They slowed themselves. “I’m just releasing you. That is all.” Your wrists dropped after they cut through the leather.

“Thanks.” You said, walking over to the door.

“May I ask you something?” Valdemar’s cold voice came over your shoulder. You jumped in place immediately, turning around to see that they were behind you. Okay, this was ridiculous.

“Go on.” You said, staring at them.

“Why did you allow that demon to live?” Their voice was light. “You should have torn them to pieces.”

“Maybe that was how it was done back in the medieval times,” you said, staring at them with such a daring look. “But that’s just not my style.” You said.

“It isn’t?” They asked, tilting their head.

“No, it is not.” You stated.

“So you choose to be merciful instead?” They certainly would not have. “Was he not supposed to be dead?”

“I tossed them into the sea, so yeah. He was supposed to be dead.” You shrugged. It wasn’t a big deal.

“And why did you not steal his soul while you were at it?”

Well, that was a good question. Why didn’t you? It was easy. It was right there. His soul was right there. A few years ago, you would have done so. You would have taken everything from him a second time for your own personal benefit and you wouldn’t have thought another second about it.

“I admit I was cruel a few years ago,” you started. Oh, was this going to be a monologue? They stared at you. “But that was a long time ago. I do not only serve myself anymore. My past actions haunt me, but I’ve learned to get over it.” There were always those days you regretted the screams you elicited from so many demons. “Taking his life again would only be cruel.”

“So you guide yourself on a set base of morality?” The pressed on.

“I guide myself on what I think is right.” You responded. “Morality is too vague to be defined definitely. It’s a blob of what others consider to be right and wrong, so I do what I define as right.”

“And when your thousand years end? Will you kill a few more to get more time?” Oh, you’ve thought about that a lot.

“Yes.” You stated bluntly. “I will.”

“That doesn’t seem so _righteous_ to me.” They said.

“My definition of right and wrong is not dependent upon others’ paradoxical definitions, Valdemar.” You stated.

“Ah. Honor is dead and justice has fallen. I see what your definition of right is, magician.”

“Oh?” You questioned. “And what would that be?”

“You will do whatever makes you feel like you’re a good person until it does not benefit you any longer.” They said. “Am I correct?” They ran a cold hand through your hair as if they were petting you.

“If I were truly run based on a system of benefits for myself, why would I give you my magical powers and let you into my realm? Why would I protect you with glamours and every magical thing I can think of? Why would I use my skills to help my family instead of only helping myself, like the selfish person you seemingly believe me to be?” Those were all good arguments. “The systems you are suggesting I run on have been continuously proven incorrect.”

“Oh.” That’s all they could say. They stared at you. “Perhaps I was wrong about you.”

“Yeah, maybe.” That came out a bit too harsh. They made the face closest to discomfort that they could. Their hand stopped in your hair.

“If I have offended you, I am sorry.” They said. You knew that when they apologized, they meant it. Words didn’t come lightly to them.

“You haven’t,” you were smiling suddenly. You changed the subject before things got too awkward. You could tell they were going to when they only managed to say another ‘oh’ after your statement. “Watch this,” you smirked.

You pulled out a hairpin. In a few seconds, the hairpin was inside of the lock. Valdemar watched with fascination. Were you really? They stared. How did you know how to do this? Your face seemed so focused, so serene. In a few seconds, something clicked, and the door swung open.

“Valer isn’t as safe as it thinks itself to be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this. I've been trying to upload more in these trying times. Have a nice day!


	39. Again? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdemar and you raid a library in the State of Valer and end up taking nearly taking the entire thing. However, in the restricted section of the library that you two found, they make another mistake, nearly for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valdy needs to work on issues   
\- Warning: Mentions of domestic abuse -

_ You pulled out a hairpin. In a few seconds, the hairpin was inside of the lock. Valdemar watched with fascination. Were you really? They stared. How did you know how to do this? Your face seemed so focused, so serene. In a few seconds, something clicked, and the door swung open. _

_ “Valer isn’t as safe as it thinks itself to be.” _

“And how, exactly, do you know the methods of picking a lock?” They questioned lightly, staring at the open door. You dragged the gate open for them, making a loud, screeching sound.

“Magic won’t serve me everywhere,” you said. It was something you learned at a young age. “Go on, dear. Let’s look at the medical libraries of the _famed_ Barbosa.”

“Oh, I _love_ you,” they said, bending over you and kissing you gently on your forehead. They walked out of the cell. “But I am still concerned regarding why you know how to pick a lock. Were you a criminal as well?”

“Nah.” You didn’t exactly steal very often. “Lock picking is a useful skill. I knew I would need it eventually, so I learned it.” You snickered shortly as you two walked up the stairs. “I just never thought that I’d use it to trespass through the State of Valer’s library.” No, that wasn’t expected at all. 

“Hmm, indeed, it is a quite useful skill.” If only Lucio hadn’t burned in that damned room. If only you had been there. You could have picked the lock and helped them close their deal. But, then again, if you were there on that night, they probably would have forgotten about you, or, as other’s put it, ‘tied up loose ends’.

The staircase was so thin that you had to go first. You then realized you were missing something. Your glamours were still on, but you didn’t have that one thing that always drove Valdemar crazy. Your sword. Where was it? Your hand felt empty without it. Ah, right. The Princess took it earlier. It would singe her soon, though.

“Wait, dear, wait,” you stopped in your tracks in the center of the staircase. “I have to find my sword.”

“Do you truly need that _infernal_ thing at the moment?” They asked. They obviously did not like your sword. It was literally a walking threat to them.

“If I were to need to defend myself, yes.” You said, looking around the thin staircase. “It won’t come to me here. That’ll be too obvious,” you muttered, continuing to walk up the stairs. You held your hairpin in your hand like a dagger. It would’ve worked, surprisingly. “This’ll work for now.”

“I do hope you do not intend on maiming any more demons with that thing, dear.” They stared at it with a bit of happiness. It wasn’t your enchanted blade, so that was a relief. And luckily for them, you weren’t Leilani.

“No, I won’t.” You said, getting to the end of the staircase. Finally. “Unless I have to.” And there went another door. You poked your head out, staring on either side.

The palace itself looked rather nice. The halls were tall with narrow windows, almost like a stronghold. Well, it was a stronghold. How is it that Valer somehow made everything into a war machine? It should’ve been an art by now. Guards were on patrol everywhere. You pushed Valdemar back into the dungeons lightly.

“I have an idea,” you smiled. They could see a glint of mischief in your eyes. Oh, this should be interesting. They tilted their head, your warm hand still on their bony chest.

“And what would that be, MC?” They placed their own hand over yours, staring back with low-lidded eyes. You nearly blushed.

“Watch this,” you waved a hand over yourself and your image instantly turned into that of the Princess. “I look great, don’t I?” You smiled, running your hands down your new red dress.

“Oh, you are absolutely _stunning_,” they chuckled as you waved your free hand over their form. They turned into the political advisor instantly.

Only now did you notice that the princess’ advisor had quite beautiful gray eyes. Aside from the hair, of course, her eyes were wonderful. She was also taller than the princess. How nice. Valdemar, in a glamour of her, stared at you. They then stared at the body they were in, realizing both of your hands were on their breast.

“We can continue like this, if you would like,” they cooed lowly, shooting you a wink once you met their eyes.

“Let’s just go to your medical library,” you took your hand off of them and walked out the dungeons into the open hallway. Thin windows outline just how high you two were. You were above the entire world. “Which way?” You asked, looking around the long hall.

“Right,” they instinctively knew. They just had a feeling. They took your hand and led you down the hallway.

The hall had a door at the end of it. They opened it for you, calm and secure that they weren’t going to get caught. Inside of the door was a large outdoor bridge that extended across to the main palace. Oh, so you were in a tower? They stared at the city below. You could see the outer walls.

The wind blew. The bridge itself was made of secure, white slabs of marble and pale stone. The architecture seemed pretty steady, too. The end seemed to be distant. Valdemar paced behind you, staring at the wonderful view. They smiled.

“I’ve never thought I would be breaking in to the State of Valer with another human,” they said. “And I never thought it would be this simple.”

“Oh, trust me, government coups are more of my sister’s thing.” You could see people walking. They were so small that they were practically ants.

“Leilani has the tact to plan political coups?” They raised an eyebrow. Oh, they were so unbelieving.

“No, another one does, though,” oh, right, you had more than one.

A bright idea came to mind. They crept up next to you, closer than they had been before. Slowly, their hand crept up your back and reached the collar of your dress.

“It would be a shame if somebody were to fall,” they stared down. Nobody could survive that. The tip of the nearby tower was piercing a cloud.

“It would be a shame,” you replied, creeping your own hand up their back. “If my prized advisor fell with me.”

“Oh, is that how it shall be?” They chuckled lowly.

“No, but it’s how it _will_ be, if something so _stupid, arrogant, and foolish_ were to happen.” You spat out those words as if they were poison. They stared at you.

“You are right,” they let go of your clothes immediately. It was a good thing, too, since a guard walked by at the moment.

“Princess,” she bowed, still holding onto her spear. She noticed your hand on the advisor’s back. “Oh, and are you finally taking Advisor Mei on a date?”

“What did you say?” You asked, leaning in. “I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

“I’m sorry, princess, I just assumed, since your hand was on her lower back, that something was going on. Forgive me,” she gracefully bowed again, almost walking off.

“Wait!” Your voice came off in exactly the same way as Juno’s. You stared at her. “Mei has a crush on me?”

She looked between you and ‘Mei’. Her face was obviously conflicted. Valdemar, just stared at the guard’s face with the most cryptic, scarily cold face. It actually it Mei really well. They placed their hands behind their back, tilting their head.

“Answer her question, guard,” they almost snarled. Those gray eyes stared at a dangerously straight angle, almost dismantling the guard’s armor. “Do I?”

“I’ll be taking my leave,” this time she ran away, literally. You two waited for a few seconds.

“Oh my gods, that was hilarious,” you snickered, gasping in laughter after she left. Valdemar was laughing as well, chuckling lowly.

“It was,” they just adored the look on that guard’s face. “Wait a minute,” they stopped laughing suddenly, staring at you with new interest. “How have I not noticed this,” their hands were on either side of your face. They forced you to stare up at them. You had half a mind to pull from their grasp. “Heterochromia.”

“What?” You asked, placing your hands on their face. They stared at you with a new face. “What? I thought since you were doing this, I could do it too.”

“Your idea of fairness is… awfully inconvenient, _Juno_,” they muttered, rolling their now gray eyes. “I _said_ that you have a medical condition with two differently colored eyes.”

“Oh.” You dropped your hands. They did as well. “That’s cool.”

“I need to get the Princess’ eyes.” They muttered lowly, turning around and staring at the tower from where they came.

“Don’t be stupid,” you rolled your crazily blue eyes. “I think you’d die trying.”

“Then let me die trying.” They were now set on it.

“No, but I’ll take you to the library,” you said, pulling their hand like they were a child. There was no way in hell that you were letting them get themselves killed for Juno’s eyes, as blue and clear as they may have been.

“Rather,” they said, speeding up their pace. “I shall take _you_ to the library. You do not know your way around this palace.” Their steps were filled with confidence as they waltzed down the bridge.

“You’ve been here before?”

They weren’t going to answer that. They just kept walking. You felt your long dress drag behind you. It would’ve been amazingly difficult to trip over yourself, but it would have been easy for others to make you fall. How did the Princess even get around in this? You missed your normal clothes. They opened the door at the end to be greeted with another hallway.

“How many hallways does this place have?” You asked, staring at the endless thing in front of you.

“A large amount,” they stated calmly. They were smiling. It was like they were a child. They almost even _skipped_ down the hallway, practically beaming with excitement. And to think that they had been threatening your life earlier, how comedic. “The original princess of Barbosa, actually, wanted her palace to be so confusing that trespassers would give themselves away by becoming lost in a labyrinth of tunnels.”

“And she was so concerned with trespassers?” You asked, staring as the hallway opened to reveal a balcony overlooking a larger chamber in the palace. Valdemar snickered.

“The original princess had ten bounty hunters attempt to assassinate her, so of course she would be interested in such things.” They turned away from the door at the end.

“What’s down there?” You asked.

“A snare.” They replied in a light and happy tone, walking down another hallway. “I believe it has some sort of bear.”

“Juno keeps bears in the palace?” You asked in a flat tone. You didn’t understand.

“No, but a few generations ago, bears in this palace were common. However,” they supposed this wasn’t true. “I suppose that she may have changed it to a dragon, or something of the sorts.” Yes, there were dragons.

“How nice.” You said as they dragged you down another hallway. There were now portraits of past queens doing what seemed to be heroic acts. “It seems that they’ve kept up a standard culture of tradition.”

“Ugh, tradition,” they spat, running down a staircase. Their steps were so light. They made a right. “So useless. Things change, and if people cannot stand to accept progress, they always fall to ignorance.”

“Oh, I know about a few people that reject progressive ideas,” you thought of all those random old men that would walk up to you and tell you to be more ‘appealing’. Oh, and there was also ‘smile, honey’ to deal with.

“Ah, here it is,” they stood before a grand doorway. They felt another surge of energy, smiling maniacally. “Finally, after years of waiting.”

“_Years_ of waiting?” You were a bit doubtful. “And you couldn’t just have broken in on your own?”

They didn’t answer that either, only shooting you a petty glare for ruining their moment of triumph. They kept standing in front of the doors.

“Aren’t you going to go in?” Your voice was flat yet again as you stared at them with a disbelieving face. They _clearly_ weren’t going in anytime soon. “Or are you just going to stand there.”

“Sh,” they held up a finger.

“Did you just _‘sh’_ me?”

“Enjoy the moment, as they say,” their finger stayed up. You wanted to tear their face off. You waited for ten seconds. That’s all you were waiting for. It would’ve look suspicious if you kept waiting outside. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. They had been standing outside for a minute.

“Gosh darn it,” you muttered, walking around their thin form.

“Magician—“

“Ah,” you held up a finger, turning around to look at them with the same condescending smirk. _“Shh.”_

“Why, I have never—“

You opened the doors. They were seamless and soundless. In front of you was an ornate library, even grander than Nadia’s. Then again, the entire palace was larger than Nadia’s. And it was in the sky. Towers of bookcases and running ladders ran against walls as tall windows let in light through gaps.

You turned, staring at the vast storage of knowledge before you. There were long desks to your side, presumably for whatever scholars or experts worked in the palace. Of course, there was a medical library as well. It was to the left. They muttered something, walking in with you.

“This looks amazing,” you said, closing the doors behind you. You just had to be careful.

“This _is_ amazing,” they had never felt such excitement before. The moment they walked into the medical wing of the library, they were instantly amazed. There was a skeleton of a dragon above, hanging off the ceiling with thin black string. Tall bookshelves that were always used were worn with age. “Thank you,” they grabbed your hand.

“Hmm? What for?” You turned around, staring at their cold hand on yours.

They sounded so grateful. They were staring at you, expecting you to know just by the look on their face. You, unfortunately, were not a mind reader, as much as that would’ve pleased you and your powers, along with your multiple shadow pets. No, that was the one thing you _couldn’t_ do.

“You showed me this,” their smile was so serene. Their gratitude was barely noticeable. “I haven’t been here in ages, literal _ages_. And this library is so grand, oh, magician, I just love it.”

“I’m glad you like it, then, even though it’s not mine,” you looked around. “Wanna take some books with me?”

“Are you suggesting theft?” They asked, pulling you closer. “My, I never thought you would stoop to take what wasn’t yours.”

“I am not a thief,” you rolled your eyes. “I have a way of duplicating books so you can take the duplicate and leave the original. Like a smart person.” You muttered something. “I don’t _do_ petty theft.”

“Magician, why didn’t you tell me this _sooner?_ Oh, I’m so excited, I do not even know where to begin!” They pulled your wrist as they ran down an aisle of books. Scanning a bookshelf quickly, they found what they wanted. “Could you put these in your bag?” They asked, pulling out ten books at once.

“Uh, you know what? Laozi, Grimm, Lee, Siu, get out here,” you ordered, holding out your arm. And just like that, those four shadows slipped from your dress’ sleeves. Valdemar nearly gulped as the four stared at them, then turned to you. “Duplicate them.”

“Oh, I just love those pets of yours.” They almost flinched when the shadows turned to growl at them violently, snarling with bared black teeth. Valdemar snarled back. The shadows stopped looking at you and turned to Valdemar again. You coughed.

“Guys.” You stared at them with a dull, bored expression. Fighting wasn’t going to be accepted. They seemed to whisper something into your ear as they took Valdemar’s books, duplicated them in dark clouds of smoke, and sent them over to you and your bag. “Why the hell are you getting a hundred books?” You asked.

“Hmm?” They sent you even more, passing them to the shadows. “Knowledge is priceless, dear.” They said, running, yes, _running_ to the next bookshelf. “And _this_ knowledge,” they were practically laughing. “Is arcane and absolutely beautiful,” you had to job to keep up with them, all while putting the books in your bag. It looked a bit ridiculous, really. You were still in the princess’ clothes. “Oh, is that—“

They sprinted to the other half of the library, advisor robes flapping behind them. “Oh, MC, I _love_ you,” they practically threw a book at your shadows. It was nearly half a foot wide. “And this one,” they muttered to themselves. “Oh, I haven’t seen this in _ages_,” they threw another one. “Oh! This one is just grand,” another one.

You just stood there, catching the books that were thrown at you, and pushing them into your bag. You stared at them. They, at least, looked really happy. They had the most adorable smile on their face as they took even more books from the shelves.

“MC,” they turned around, looking to you with enthusiasm.

“Yes?” You asked, catching another book from your helpful shadow friends.

“Will your shadows catch my books if I throw them off from this ladder?” They pointed to one of the ladders with wheels on them. They were just _loving_ this library. They smiled sheepishly.

“Yes,” you sighed, staring. They nearly giggled as they jumped up the ladder, sparing no expense as they grabbed and threw down as many books as they could have possibly thrown.

They, however, weren’t going to be doing any of the work. Instead, your shadows were. Two were busy duplicating instantly, while two others returned the books to their former places. Was this how Valdemar shopped? It would’ve been insane. They just kept going until they robbed practically the entire shelf.

In an instant, they stopped. They were staring at a book. You noticed this. Their eyebrows were furrowed together in near confusion. They muttered something under their breath, as if they were concerned. How did this possibly get here? Hmm, maybe that’s where they left it all those years ago. You said something.

“Is something wrong?” Your shadows had noticed it, too. They were staring at them with hesitance as they continued to replace the books.

“Oh, nothing,” they said. “But this,” they held it tightly in their grasp. “Shouldn’t be here.”

“What is it?” You were intrigued. “Come on. Tell me.” It was like luring out a puppy. They sighed. They supposed that telling you couldn’t have possibly hurt.

“This is one of my old medical journals.” They said.

“It looks so _old_,” you cringed. The worn condition of the leather made it look used. How old was it, exactly?

“That’s because _I’m_ old, MC,” they stated, tossing the book _at_ you instead of at your shadows. “Keep it. It’s mine. No need to duplicate it.”

“And you’re sure it’s yours?” You asked. They just stopped picking out books, turning around on their ladder, and stared at you with the most flat and serious expression you’ve seen. They definitely were not amused. “Alright, fine, geez, no need to look like a pissed off zebra,” you placed the book under your arm.

They turned back to being a whirlwind of book theft.

“What are these books for, again?” You asked. It was a wonder how they didn’t fall from the ladder.

“Oh, the usual, MC. Research. The expansion of my own knowledge. I’ll also be adding these to my collection.” Their voice was filled with absolute glee. You smiled. This was one of the only times you saw them genuinely happy.

“You have a collection?” More books.

“Why, yes,” they rolled on the ladder to the next shelf. Here we go again, “I have a large collection of medical books that I’ve collected over the years.” They picked out a few more books and tossed them down meaninglessly. “They’re always so interesting.”

“Yeah,” you said. Thank the gods your bag was enchanted to fit anything and _everything_ in there. You could even fit a house in it. Wait, that wasn’t such a bad idea.

They hopped down from the ladder as soon as they were done raiding the entire medical library of the State of Valer. That was impressive. They seemed to saunter around with victory, looking around the library one last time to see if there was anything else they wanted. Your shadows looked exhausted. Even fighting would’ve been better than this.

“Do you shop like this, too?” You asked out flatly. They scoffed.

“Of course I don’t,” they pretended to be offended, placing a thin hand over their own heart. “I _pay_ for what I take.”

“Hey, you’re the one copy-pasting books, not me,” you said.

“Well, I guess your shadows are useful. They’re practically better printing presses.” The four seemed to growl at that.

“Yeah, I really don’t think you want to offend them,” you said, looking around the library. “Let’s hit up the magical section!” You just had _that_ bright idea.

“Oh, of course, MC,” they skipped over to you. This was just ridiculous. “After you just accommodated me so well, of course I will. Do you want me to hold your bag, as well?” They asked.

“Actually, that would be pretty nice, thanks,” you took it off. It was somehow still as light as a feather, despite an entire medical library being inside of it. They placed it over their shoulder. “Are you ready?”

“Why would you _possibly_ ask me that?”

“Because this,” you took off sprinting in the direction of the magical section.

“Oh, you are just so much fun,” they sprinted after you. It was almost as if they were hunting you down.

You passed through a small hall to see a dome-like structure end up to be the magical section of the library. The ceiling was made of glass, allowing the sunlight to shine through. You smiled. This would’ve especially fit if it were night. A single, tall window that extended for the entirety of the tower’s height provided enough light for the entire tower. Even the structure looked magical as a spiral staircase dropped a person off at any point of the tower.

“This is perfect,” you zoomed around. Now you could see how Valdemar got their kicks out of this. It was just so much fun! “Oh, this, definitely,” you threw a book on dark magic towards your shadows.

“Dark magic, MC? Really?” They asked as they placed the book in the bag.

“Oh, and what do you suggest I do? _Holy_ magic? Pfft!” The amount of sass in that sentence was indescribable. “Oooh, ancient blood rituals!” And there went another book.

Instead of being an unusually fast whirlwind of book tossing, though, you somehow managed to keep your calm. You were walking around the area, not running, and you paced up the staircase as well. It was a nice thing. They stared at you. How were you not as excited as them about knowledge?

As you two ascended up the staircase, you began to get more books. They all involved some aspect of black magic. There was something about The Devil mixed in. Once in a while, you took somebody’s grimoire. Then, of course, you came to a more mythological section.

“Hmm, and what’s this?” You asked yourself. “Oh, yes, definitely.”

“A book on demons, MC? Isn’t that a little blunt of you?”

“Whatever do you mean, Valdemar?” You turned, batting your eyelashes in the most innocent way you could.

“The title of the book is _literally_ ‘Demons and Their Properties: How to Kill Them’. Have I done something wrong?” They asked, reluctantly placing the book in the bag.

“Oh, there’s one specialized just for eldritch ones,” you said, tossing it back as if it were nothing. You turned around. “Something wrong, Valdy?”

“If I didn’t know any better,” they drawled, “I would think this was your sad attempt at threatening my life.”

“It isn’t,” you said, walking back to them. You took their hand and kissed it, staring up at them. “Why would I _ever_ do that, darling?” You even made your own _shadows_ cringe. A bright idea struck you. “Do you think,” you asked, changing the subject. “This place has a restricted section?”

Their smile widened. “Only one way to find out, I assume,” they were just so excited. You took each other’s hands.

“Lead us there,” you told one of your shadows in a commanding tone. They were yours, after all. Why shouldn’t they obey?

They all bowed lowly, then merged into one shadowy form, walking forward in a mock-figure of you. They led you two down the hallway you came, past the medical section, and back to the main entrance. Then, they looked down, slipping between unknown cracks in the carpet. Of course it was underneath. They lifted themselves and dragged a hidden trapdoor open.

“I love them,” Valdemar muttered.

“You’ve been using the word ‘love’ a lot, lately,” you noticed, staring down the trapdoor. “Welp,” you cracked your knuckles. “Time to jump down.”

“Don’t be so impulsive—“ and you were already falling. You landed on a carpeted hallway floor, staring at the hidden library underneath. “Ugh,” Valdemar landed behind you, in absolute _disgust_ at what you were subjecting your joints to. It should’ve been a crime.

“This is _so_ cool,” your gaze traveled around the hidden room. You just loved hidden rooms.

This one was lit with a mysterious blue light, almost as if everything was an illusion. You could see a door leading out, it was probably an exit, or an escape. Dark wood walls surrounded you. There were no windows. Low shelves with questionable decorations had books that had been sitting there for ages, lacking any touch whatsoever.

“This is so much cooler than the magical section,” you said, staring at the jars of… things in wonder.

“I definitely agree,” they stated, running a cold hand over the books’ spines.

“Laozi,” you hummed. “Hold the bag. The rest of you duplicate whatever we throw.”

There was a low ‘yes’ whispered in whatever wind there was in the room. It extended in both directions, almost as if this room itself was a hallway. Well, this palace certainly was planned to be a labyrinth, alright. The shadow snaked the bag’s strap off of Valdemar’s thin shoulders and stood there. The other three separated from its form.

“Ooh, I want this forbidden spell one,” you tossed it at the shadows, walking alongside with Valdemar. They were having the time of their life. You should show them the Red Market sometime.

“How is there,” they pulled out a thin book. “A book on taxidermy in the restricted section?” They opened it. They instantly closed it. “Oh, I see why.”

“What is it?”

“You humans have fetishes for the oddest of things,” they stated, shaking their head.

“Aw, come on, let me see it,” you held your hand out. They raised an eyebrow.

“It is _your_ choice, MC. Do not come crying to me when you want to tear your own eyes out.” They handed the book coldly to you.

“Oh, come on, it can’t be _that_ bad,” you opened the book. You closed it. “Oh my gods. _Why?_”

“I warned you, did I not—wait, why are you _keeping_ it?” They saw you toss the book back to the shadows. You had a bit of a guilty face.

“Let’s move on,” you said. It was a very _illustrative_ book on how to have sex with a stuffed corpse, along with other things. You were keeping it for unknown reasons.

“Oh, you are darker than I expected,” they were smiling happily.

“And you seem joyous about that fact,” you replied. “Let me take this voodoo one,” another book, “and this blood magic one, oh, there’s more grimoires down here, too,” and back went the grimoires.

“You are truly fascinating.” They picked out a book on some rather _illegal_ medical practices. “And when you die, would you like me to put that book to use?”

You took a breath. “_‘And when you die, would you like me to put that book to use?’_” Ah, mockery. Your classic trademark.

“I assume that’s a ‘no’, magician,” they said. “But why are you keeping it?”

“Why are _you_ keeping a book on illegal medical practices?” You asked back. “Yeah, that’s right, no answer, hmm?”

“I have an answer,” they said. “Because it may become _legal_ one day, but _that_ monstrosity will _not_, assuming current trends among you humans keep up.”

“Current trends change all the time,” you said, turning the corner. “They always do. A few years ago, I’d have to take sexism with my work. It’s annoying, and I always stood up to it, but it’s true. That’s just how the world works. But it’s so much easier _now_ that trends have taken a turn, for the large part.”

“I am glad humans have finally come to their senses,” they tried their best to agree with you.

“I wouldn’t say they all have,” you had to say it. You just had to. “There are still a few ‘conservative’ ones that try to, ahem, _start shit_.”

“Ooh, language,” they said.

_“‘Ooh, language’,_” you mocked.

“Stop that.”

“_‘Stop that’_.”

“I’m not joking.”

“_‘I’m not joki’—_yeah, alright,” you laughed. They took another book.

“So,” there was a silence. “What’d’ya wanna talk about now?”

“I was thinking to _enjoy the silence_,” they hissed at you, “but I suppose that is not possible with one as chatty as yourself.”

“Okay, then,” you nearly said ‘boomer’. There was another silence.

“Magician, is there anything you would like to converse about—“

“Are you _kidding_,” you said.

“I was pondering,” they continued over that little outburst of yours. They snickered at seeing such a reaction. “What you said earlier. One of your sisters is apparently a political mastermind, is that so? Something about _coups_?”

“Oh, yeah, her,” right, her, your other sibling.

“And you’re older than all of them?” They continued their questioning.

“Yes?” They said nothing in response. “Is that so surprising?” You pressed.

“No,” they hummed. They had the perfect reply in mind already. “That would already explain a lot of your psychological tendencies.”

“Oh, okay, _elder_, go on and explain them to me, you thousand year old.” Your tongue could’ve been a knife and would still have been sharper than a scalpel.

“If that disrespect were coming from somebody else, magician,” they said slowly, seething in rage. “You would be without a head, and I would be adding new eyes to my collection.”

You weren’t going to say ‘oopsie’ to that. There was no way they would do that. So, of course, like the stubborn, thick-skulled magician you were, you huffed out, “bet.”

“Oh, you want to bet your life on it?” They turned to you like a shark smelling blood, but the blood was the challenge. They pressed you against the bookshelves roughly, although they were still in the advisor’s body. “Go on, magician.” A hand was against your neck. “Say it again. Do you really want to bet your life on it? Or are you seeing the _foolishness_ in your words now?”

There was a silence. “Go on: strike me.” You said in the flattest voice you could manage. In reality, though, you were scared. There was a pattern.

“What?”

“Since you already seem on the road to it, do it.” You stared at them. “Just do it, already. Hit me. You were on the path to it, weren’t you?”

They soon realized it too. They were displaying a pattern. It was beginning to look like a cycle. They, however, gave no sign of letting you go from their grip anytime soon. You took a breath.

“It looks an awful lot like a certain cycle, _doesn’t it_?” That was unfortunately true. “I am giving you three seconds to let me go before I take this as a red flag and _leave_ this relationship.” The shadows practically snarled at Valdemar, surrounding you two in their misty forms.

“Magician, I’m so sorry,” they backed away from you. “I apologize,” hmm, was the honeymoon phase next? “Stab me if I ever behave so again.”

“I won’t stop at stabbing you,” you growled. “If you _ever _threaten me again, I will _end_ you so you don’t _ever_ have a chance of hurting anybody else again. I will leave. Do I make myself clear?” It was practically a shout.

“Yes,” they weren’t planning on getting killed by your shadows in the middle of the restricted and hidden room of Valer’s library. “I’m sorry,” they stepped closer again, causing all those precious shadows of you to stop them.

“Do not _touch_ me.” Your eyes had a smoldering fire in them. “You’ve lost my trust _again_. Start over, demon.” Oh, great, not this again. You two were fighting. Again.

“I’m sorry,” they remembered that nice, convenient threat that Leilani gave them. Oh, they were sure that she’d like to rip them to shreds as well.

“And _I’m_ sorry that you two will have to die in this musky library,” a third voice came. You knew that domineering tone anywhere. You turned. “Although I do wonder how you two managed to get in here.”

“Juno.” You said.

“Oh, so _I’m_ Juno?” She asked, staring at you. You could see the anger in her cold blue eyes. “I thought _you_ were. Don’t they just look _exactly_ like us, Mei?” She turned to her white-haired advisor. “I’d say they do.”

She said nothing. What was her thing, anyways? Barely speaking? She kept staring at you with a blank expression.

“You know,” Juno said. “Maybe if you got down on your knees and begged _really_ _hard_ for your lives, I would consider it, imposters.”

You tried not to say anything. Your shadows already disappeared.

“An honorable princess,” Mei finally spoke. “Does not lie to her prisoners, Juno.”

“Oh, but what’s the fun in being _honest_?” She replied.

“Loyalty.” Was the one-word response from the advisor. She was actually a _great_ advisor, by the way.

“Oh, fine, you’re right, you’re _always_ right, dear,” Juno sighed, rolling her eyes. She pulled out her knife.

“Are we teleporting, or are we fighting?” Valdemar whispered into your ear.

“I don’t know this place well enough to teleport,” you whispered back. “And I still don’t have my blade.” You held out your hand above your head, calling it to you. The princess stared with an unimpressed face.

“Is something supposed to happen? I’m not seeing it.” Oh, what a sarcastic ruler.

“Just wait for it,” you said. You heard thumping. In a few seconds, your sword came flying into your hand. The princess, however, was already charging at you with a spear that she got out of nowhere. Crap. “Get back!” You shouted, running forward to cover them.

“Do you need help?” Valdemar asked. They could’ve just ended it.

“I handle my fights by myself, Valdemar,” your sword clashed with the knife. “And I let the best win.”

At the last second, you dodged her spear and ran to the side, pressing yourself against the bookcase. Juno muttered something, dropped the spear, then pulled out a knife. In a few quick movements, she was already at close combat. You had to fight back.

The advisor Mei stared at Valdemar. She eyed them with wariness, looking from your fight with Juno, back to them, in what seemed to be cold calculation. Oh, this one was dangerous. She knew that Valdemar was a demon.

“Do you want to fight?” She asked lowly with an apathetic tone.

“Honestly,” Valdemar replied. “I was expecting you to.”

“I try to avoid physical confrontation as much as I can,” she watched as you and Juno battled for whatever dominance could be gained. “Especially with the eldritch.”

“So you know?”

“I’ve always known,” her voice was dull as she ducked under one of your strikes. “I have five centuries of experience.”

“Hmm. Hunting demons, or just being alive?” Valdemar backed up as Juno gained ground.

“Existing ever since my reincarnation.” She stated. She rolled her eyes. “Do you know why I am not fighting you?”

“You know you’ll lose.” Valdemar, you cocky bastard.

“Ah, you arrogant demons,” she laughed as Juno nearly swatted her on the face. “Yes. But I can feel that your journey does not stop here. It would be unwise of me to intervene with your paths.”

“Do you want to talk on the other side of this bookshelf?” Valdemar asked, backing up again as you nearly tripped over them.

“Sure.” She walked around. Valdemar picked up the spear. The second they were around the bookshelf, their spear shattered into millions of pieces when its tip nearly came into contact with Advisor Mei’s face. “Demons,” she sighed, her hand still up. She had shattered the spear herself. “So unashamedly predictable.”

“Aren’t you just a political advisor?” Valdemar tossed away the remaining spear.

“I am many things,” she said. “But I am not as foolish to set war upon your magician friend. Or are they more than just a friend?” Valdemar wasn’t going to answer that. “My suggestion,” she continued. “As an advisor of the State of Valer, or _Barbosa_, for the past five centuries, would be to remain allies with your magician. The road ahead will be very difficult,” you were already sweating from all the exertion. You could hear the conversation.

“Can you _believe_ they’re talking about us behind our backs?” Juno asked, pushing ahead and nearly scathing you with a sword.

“It’s infuriating.” You said as you almost stabbed her with your enchanted blade. “How much longer do you want this fight to last?”

“Whatever do you mean, Juno?” She asked back. “I never intend on stopping.”

“Then forgive my disrespect,” you replied. You were about to do something worthy of treason.

Valdemar wasn’t going to respond to her. 

“Trust is of upmost importance if you two want to make it out alive.” She continued. “You will need to make sure to not betray your partner, lest you want them to stray away.”

“So you saw?” Valdemar just loved smart-mouthing this advisor. They could see a bit of themselves in her. It was scary.

“No,” she said. “But now you’ve just told me.” Aw, rookie mistake. “Do not do it again if you value your life.”

“A lot of humans have been telling me that lately.” Valdemar could go through a list, by now. Leilani, yourself, and now Mei was on the list.

“You are used to being violent. It’s how you clawed your way to the top and earned such a prestigious reputation. But love is not a competition. You do not do such things, and your past does not _excuse_ such actions. Your apologies will soon mean nothing if you continue to devalue your words as such.”

“I know.” They said. “But I’ve never struck them; I have never laid a hand on them in attempts for amorous affairs.”

“And yet you feel the need to defend yourself to me.” She shook her head. “A lack of one evil does not excuse the presence of another.” She was spewing Chinese proverbs. “I can see your magician’s life in their eyes, and I know what evils they take to be of more offense.” She turned to them again. “You may not be an extreme, but the tendencies are there. If you _screw up_, I will intervene. In this grand tapestry, your magician is more important than you, and if I must choose between laying waste to a thousand years of the past and a thousand years of the future, I will destroy the past.”

Well, if you’d look at that. Another threat. 

“I may not win, but I will take your partner from you if you lay a hand on them again. I am sure they will come along with me to these fortified walls where you cannot trespass easily.” Her voice wasn’t laced with venom at all. It was still apathetic. “I am not afraid of death.” All Valdemar could do was stare.

“I won’t, I promise.” They sighed. Making enemies was never a smart choice.

“Your magician,” she sighed, changing the subject. “Is about to defeat my princess in this battle.”

“And you are just going to allow that to happen?” Thankfully, she was.

“Yes.” She said. “I know that no harm will come to her.” She sighed. “The Princess is far too impulsive and concerned with worldly possessions and connections. Your magician is skilled in self-discipline. Juno has much to learn. I will forgive your magician using magic to defeat her.”

_“What?”_ Valdemar rushed to the other side of the bookshelf.

You were standing there, panting, with Juno captured by your shadows. They seemed to have a pretty strong grip on her. She, however, continued to struggle, kicking at whatever she could. Her feet only passed through their gaseous states and forms, though. You placed your sword in its sheath. The advisor walked over.

“Do you now see why we do not fight magicians, Juno?” Mei seemed to be very, _very_ done with Juno.

“Ugh, fine.”

“Now, will you give up Leilani and stop _wasting_ our resources? A war is coming.” She looked at you and Valdemar as if you were its cause. “And she isn’t.”

“Sorry,” you said again, gently taking Valdemar’s hand. “But we’ll have to be going now.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t—“ and you two were outside of the palace on the highway.

“She was about to throw poison darts at us, if you had spent any of your time noticing her fighting technique. I don’t think I want to stay for that.” You walked down the highway. This time, nobody was shooting at you. “What were you and that advisor talking about, anyways?”

A lot of things, frankly. “Oh, she said she let you two continue her fight so that Juno could apparently learn a lesson.” They were going to tell the whole truth. “She also gave me another standard death threat for touching you, and said something along the lines of ‘your magician is more important than you’.”

“That’s rough,” you said. “Did you take offense?”

“And put you at risk while you fight? Never,” they knew they would have to learn this lesson. They would have to. Their life depended on it.

“Oh,” was the only word you could give in response. They sighed.

“I really am truly sorry for overstepping my limits, MC,” their words just washed over your mind. You turned to them with a flat expression.

“There won’t be a next time.” That was your warning.

“Yes, I am aware.” They didn’t know what to do. What were they supposed to say to that? They sighed, looking at you with regret. If they’ve ever felt _anything_ close to regret, this was it. It was an annoying depression in their chest that mingled until they could hardly breathe. “How long, this time?”

“Longer than last time, that’s for sure,” you muttered, staring at the gates. Since you two still looked like Juno and Mei, they opened as you walked outside into the plains surrounding Valer. “You screwed up again.”

“I know.”

“It’s not my job nor my place to make you feel bad about it constantly, so I’ll stop talking about it now,” you ended the conversation there. “Hmm. That’s odd.”

You two walked to the horses tied in the forest. They were waiting for you, the same ones that Leilani got. You saw a scroll attached to yours. You took it and removed the black ribbon from it. You instantly saw robotic-like neat handwriting. Mei’s signature was on the bottom.

“It seems that she left the horses here for us,” you said, staring at the saddle. “Mei, that is.”

“How considerate of her.”

“And she gave us this rock,” you said, pulling it out of the saddle’s pocket. “I don’t know what it is.”

You stared at it. It was a smooth amethyst jewel with a dent in its center, symmetrical and perfect. There were hints of gold engraved in it around the indent. You stood five feet from Valdemar, holding the rock out at a distance as if they were a wild animal. “Do you know what this is?”

They took the rock from your hand slowly and examined it. It looked to be a precious gemstone, but they couldn’t tell its purpose either. Perhaps its center was meant for blood. That was _always_ how magic worked, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANG IT THEY DID IT AGAIN- hope you enjoyed it in these trying times.


	40. A Downwards Spiral and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Valdemar get out of the State of Valer to investigate shortly the purpose behind Advisor Mei's mysterious gift. Afterwards, through a trek in the forest, you try to sleep in a cave. Nothing good ever comes from sleeping in caves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Two updates in a day, wow. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Let me just place a few more warnings here 
> 
> \- Warnings: mentions of domestic abuse, death threats, MC finna prove why they got "Demon Slayer" as their nickname, organ harvesting, violence against dragons, and, of course, angst (if you can even consider this angst, I don' think it's quite there yet.) - 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

_ You stared at it. It was a smooth amethyst jewel with a dent in its center, symmetrical and perfect. There were hints of gold engraved in it around the indent. You stood five feet from Valdemar, holding the rock out at a distance as if they were a wild animal. “Do you know what this is?” _

_ They took the rock from your hand slowly and examined it. It looked to be a precious gemstone, but they couldn’t tell its purpose either. Perhaps its center was meant for blood. That was always how magic worked, wasn’t it? _

“I do not, unfortunately,” what they really wanted to say was ‘oh, so you’re talking to me, now?’ They stepped towards you, but you held a hand up. They immediately stopped.

“Just throw it. I’m fine with catching.” Why did you have to say it like _that?_ They sighed shortly.

“Fine.” It felt like they were throwing away their freedom, too. They, nevertheless, continued to stare at you afterwards. You didn’t even bother to look back anymore.

“Alright,” your gaze was fixated on the rock in your hands. “Knowing magic, there are three main liquids that can work for this. Blood, tears, or urine.” What? “It’s probably blood. Do you think it’s blood?” You finally turned to them. Unfortunately, you had the blankest expression on that perfect face of yours, so they weren’t able to see what you were thinking or feeling at all.

“Knowing them, yes, it is most likely blood.” They thought it was wiser to cut out the pet names, for now.

“Hmm.” You took out a knife. Why did you always have those on you? You looked up at them. “Don’t. I can do it on my own.” You placed the stone down on the grass, sitting down shortly after.

“Okay,” and _now_ what were they supposed to do? They sat down as well. It was better than doing nothing, in their opinion. They don’t know _what_ kind of look you shot them, but it wasn’t the best. It almost made them cringe.

“Alright,” you cut yourself quickly, almost as if you were afraid they’d do something if you weren’t fast enough. It was true. Quickly, too, you healed yourself before more blood could trickle down your wrist. So that’s how no scars were left.

The second that the drop of blood touched the purple stone’s indented center, it started glowing. In a few seconds, it stopped. All light exuding from its amethyst form was gone in a second. You had half a mind to knock on it.

“I think it’s broken—“ why did you have to say it _then?_

A sudden beam of nearly blinding light directed to your chest. You had to shield your eyes for a moment before staring at the ray of light. It was pointing to where your heart should’ve been. Well, that was… unbelievably obvious, now, wasn’t it? You couldn’t tell anything from it, though.

“I think it’s a soul tracker,” you said, staring at the beam. As long as your blood was there, you could barely see. You groped around the floor, one hand covering your eyes, as you tried to find where that stone was.

“Allow me,” you yelped when your hand met a cold glove, teleporting backwards instantly by at _least_ six feet. Talk about social distancing. They suppressed the urge to say ‘really?’ while they dumped the little blood that was inside of the stone. The light stopped.

“Could you,” you were still standing _far_ from them, holding a knife. You wiped your blood from it and asked, “try to put your own blood in it to confirm? It’s fine if you don’t want to.”

“Oh, sure, MC,” they stood up.

“There’s no need for that,” you put the knife in a sheath and tossed it over to them. At least it wasn’t _at_ them.

“And when,” they sighed. Wasn’t this pain enough redemption for you already? It was so _clearly_ hurting them, although it didn’t exactly _clearly_ show. “Are you going to stop doing that?”

“It’ll take a while,” you remained where you stood, adamant and stubborn, _six feet away_. “So quit asking.” Ouch, that was a little rough, wasn’t it? You weren’t going to take back the words, though. They needed to be said.

“Very well,” they took off their glove, staring at you still. They were trying to see if you were going to run away. Truly, could they have been as bad as Chase? Were they really _that_ guy? Ugh, it just sent them headaches and heartaches to think that they could _ever_ be compared to that _monster_.

Once they had their glove off, revealing their crystalline clear skin, so clear that you could see some veins, they kneeled and placed their wrist above the stone. In a smooth motion, they cut themselves deeply. Perhaps the pain from this would be good enough to make up for what they did.

“Why did you cut yourself so deeply?” Your voice was concerned. Finally, they could sense some emotion from you! They looked up.

“Does this count as redemption?”

You scoffed. It was almost violent. “No,” you said, watching the blood drip from their wounds. “There _is_ no redemption.” What a way to crush their heart. “Let me heal you,” you tried to let them down a bit easier.

“Oh, finally, you are going to stop standing so far—“

“Actually,” a steady flow of white light came from your fingertips and made their way over to Valdemar’s cut on their thin wrist. You felt a bit bad for them, however, you couldn’t take this cut as an apology. It would be below yourself, and frankly, it would be below themselves as well. “I’ll just do it from here.”

The sound that came from their throat was like that of a kicked puppy, sending your mind into a state of sadness and pity. Did they just _whine?_ No, there was no way. Your eyes were staring at them with surprise, but your body felt absolutely nothing with its numbness. You were a fingertip away from pitying them, but six feet from touching them.

You could have said something like ‘don’t be so sad’. That, however, would’ve only made things more awkward. They were never the type to whine. It was almost an inhumanly high-pitch sound. The next thing to impossible was hearing them whimper, or even beg. Luckily, though, they still had enough pride intact to not let you see you’ve managed to get to them.

“Sorry,” you were ripped from your own mental daze by your voice. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not in the way you are thinking of, no,” they began to realize that _this_ situation was precisely the reason they didn’t want romance in the first place.

“Okay,” the cut closed, and as soon as it did, a brighter beam of white light pointed at Valdemar, directly at their heartless chest. “Well, that settles it,” you shrugged, sending out a shadow to pick up the stone _for_ you. Oh, how that hurt their chest.

No, they weren’t going to ask if you _seriously_ needed to do that, because you already felt that you did. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have done it. The shadow gave them a malicious glance, walking over to you and bringing your horse as well. Was this really how it would be between the two of you?

At your disposal, you had an infinite amount of shadow henchmen that would most definitely serve as middle men as long as you needed them to. That, as well, was a disadvantage for them. You mounted your horse, the shadow slipping up into your sleeve so _conveniently_. You could pull it out whenever you wanted.

“Are you coming?” Now it was Valdemar’s mind that was being ripped from the clouds by your voice. Their eyes quickly turned to stare at you instead of whatever they were gazing at before.

“Hmm?” They asked lightly. They felt like they needed to keep their voice as light as air. If they didn’t, it would’ve cracked.

“To find Chase’s body with me,” you shrugged. To them, it didn’t seem like it mattered to you whether they came or not. “Unless,” you drew out your sigh unintentionally. “You would like to head back to Vesuvia on your own.” Was this your way of letting them off the hook?

“And why would I do that?” They asked. They were curious to hear the answer.

“Because,” you stared up at the sun setting. You had been in Valer for the entire day, hmm? “I would understand if you would like to end what we have now.” Why didn’t you stab them, while you were at it? You turned to them, gazing down from the corner of your eye from your horse. “I can continue safely on my own.” You turned your head back to the setting sun. “It’s been a while since I’ve been on my own, anyways.”

“Do _you_ want to end this?” They asked. You didn’t answer. What a stupid question. They could feel the cold realization creeping up on them as they have crept on others. “This is my last chance, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is,” your voice was airy as well. Detached from the world and all your emotions, you had somehow compartmentalized your entire life. “What’ll it be, Valdemar? Will you stay with your last chance, or will you go? I will hold no bias against you either way, and if our paths cross again, I won’t hold any resentment.”

They were silent for a long time. After a few minutes of being in another world, you sighed, getting your horse ready to leave. You didn’t have time for this.

“I’m staying,” they mounted their horse and rode up to you before you had the chance to run away. “And I will be taking my last chance.”

You couldn’t say whether that was good or bad. You just stared at them with an apathetic face. ‘Fine’ would have been too passive aggressive. ‘That’s good’ would have given them a hint. The only way to respond to this was to not respond. You just gave them a cold blink before looking ahead and riding away.

“I don’t suppose you could have said anything to that,” Valdemar muttered under their breath with a sassy tone. They were, however, quiet enough so that you wouldn’t hear. Please, _please_ don’t hear. Your shadows popped out from your pockets and stared at them, almost as if _they_ heard instead.

So _that’s_ how you made it. Those shadows were literally your eyes and ears. That’s why having an assassin after you wasn’t phasing anymore, it was just almost normal. You literally were secure in nearly every way possible. With such strong fortifications, however, came stronger threats. Of course, that’s what you’ll have learned in a few days.

“I have no idea,” you drawled, lazily staring ahead at the colorful horizon. “Where Chase lived, so I have no idea where he hid his body.” You kept your gaze on the compass. That wasn’t a smart way to ride.

“I am sure,” it hurt them to be so _positive_, “that we will find him eventually.” You laughed at that.

“It must be sucking the soul from you to say something so optimistic,” alright, that was a good one. They laughed at their own folly as well. It was just so clear to see.

“I feel,” they never liked using the word ‘feel’, “that it is one of the few ways to start conversation.”

“And do you feel like you will accomplish that goal?” Right. You had a sharp tongue. It was always surprising them when they least expected it.

“It _is_ working, isn’t it?” And they had one too.

You snickered. “Alright, wisecrack,” you sighed. “Unfortunately,” you began. “I couldn’t manage to fit a house into this bag, although there’s practically a whole library in here.”

“And what are you implying?” They smirked.

“We’re gonna sleep in a cave.” You said it so bluntly. They put a hand over their heart.

“MC,” they began. “Is this some way of _punishing_ me? Because it is _sick_.” There was so much sarcasm in that statement.

“No,” you laughed at the thought. As if you had any intent to punish them. How hilarious. You smiled. “As if I would punish you for something. I just have to figure out,” probably from Leilani, “how to carry around a house. It shouldn’t be that hard, honestly.”

The sun was beginning to set, bringing about all those existential crises that came with the arrival of the moon. You stared at a nearby cave system. You were good at this. Caves were you _thing_. No, you were lying to yourself, they really weren’t. You tied your horse to a nearby tree, as you two were still in the forest, and lit a fire in your hands to see better.

“This should be good,” you muttered, flinching when you heard them get off their horse loudly. Apparently, loud sounds were a warning sign to you as well. You looked down the cave.

Carefully, gingerly, you stepped into the stone opening. Inside, you could barely see, although the flame in your hand burned rather brightly. There were no markings whatsoever. Nobody had lived there. You stared into the darkness. Was that a glimmer? You squinted. Wait, no, squinting in the dark was just stupid.

It was a glimmer! A single gold coin was on the floor before you. Wait. You nearly touched it. That wasn’t good. Gold in a rather large cave was _not_ a good sign. You backed up quietly. Valdemar was quiet as well, observing your every move. What was it that you seemed to be so terrified of? You dimmed the fire.

“Get out,” you whispered to them. You backed up slowly. Unfortunately, when you warned them, the blackness became a single orange eye. “Aw, crap.”

You turned your back on it, fully extinguishing your flames, and grabbed Valdemar’s arm, as much as it sickened you, to pull them out of the cave. A giant rumbling came from behind you. Yes, it was what you confirmed it to be. You untied the reins with unsteady hands, trying your best to be as fast as possible. A low growl was soon heard.

“And what is it that you are running from this time?” They asked, already on their horse.

“Now is _not_ the time to be throwing shade,” you mounted your horse. A high-pitched screech was heard. You began to ride off through the woods, making sure that Valdemar was still with you at all times. “It’s a dragon!”

“Oh, really?” They stopped their horse and looked back, absolutely fascinated.

“What the hell are you doing?” You shouted as the roars became louder. You didn’t even touch the damn coin!

“Observing,” they shrugged. “It can’t hurt me.”

“But it can hurt _me_,” you shouted back as the earth began to rumble. No, this wasn’t good. “I have a bucket list, and fighting a dragon is _not_ on the list.”

“Oh, fine,” they sighed at an annoyingly loud volume, catching up to you on their horse. “Have some adventure, MC,” they said as you rode away from the noise.

“Oh, have some adventure, sure,” you mocked loudly, urging your horse to go faster. It had to. The second you looked back you could see why the ground was shaking so. It wasn’t flying. This was the woods. The lizard-looking thing was _running_ towards the both of you. “I don’t plan on _dying_ on this so called adventure!” Faster, faster, and faster. Every time you sped up, the dragon did as well. Why did this _always_ happen when you were out doing something.

Valdemar, of course, didn’t mind the dragon at all. Normal fire couldn’t hurt them. Besides, if their shell was ruined, they could always just make another one. It was one of their many skills. The dragon opened its jaws, revealing rows of razor-like teeth. What they wouldn’t have given to take one of those.

“Look out!” You threw back a knife. If you were Leilani, you would’ve gotten it exact. However, you weren’t her, and instead of landing exactly in the dragon’s throat, your blade landed in its tongue. Ah, how aiming properly was so _difficult_. The dragon was forced to close its jaws.

“What did you do that for?” Valdemar was riding next to you again instead of lagging behind to look at those _gorgeous_ teeth.

“Do you want to get roasted?” You asked back. “I thought you didn’t like fire!”

“Normal fire cannot harm me,” they said. “It seems that only _your_ fire is capable of such a feat.” And, of course, the dragon spat out the knife at that moment, nearly stabbing you in your back. “That’s just petty,” you muttered.

The dragon, as if it had heard what you said, roared loudly again, scaring all remaining birds in the forest and causing them to fly in the other direction. This was getting really bad. You took another knife, and this time, instructed your shadows to throw it into the dragon’s mouth for you. It worked, surprisingly, as it was not able to roar or open its jaw for the moment.

“Take a right!” You shouted at Valdemar as you ran through a narrow wood passageway.

“You are going off course!” They shouted back, staring at the compass in your hand.

“I’ll make up for it later!” Suddenly, everything was quiet. You stopped. Valdemar did as well. “Or not.” You mumbled, waiting for something, some sort of sign of where the life was in the forest.

Large, sharp teeth, each the size of your forearm, nearly sliced your face off as the dragon came from seemingly nowhere. You felt the back of your clothes being pulled as Valdemar pulled you backwards, away from the dragon’s mouth. Your horse, however, wasn’t as lucky. Its head was sliced off. The body soon fell. You took out your sword.

You swore, you nearly had a heart attack. You had been inches away from death. As the horse fell to its side, you looked at Valdemar, who released you from their grip to allow you to fall as well. You would’ve damaged your ankles if they kept holding on.

“Thanks,” you said from the ground. Your heart was hammering in your chest. Their face had valid concern on it, those perfect eyebrows pinched together. “And it looks like I _will_ be slaying dragons before I die,” you growled as the blood seeped through your clothes. You stood up from the fallen horse, staring at the dangerously still dragon. Your cold sword was as light as a feather in your hand.

The dragon snarled, opening its jaws as it nearly threw a ball of flames at Valdemar. You jumped in front of them and their horse, holding up your sword and watching the fire spread to everywhere but you and them. Oh, that would’ve hurt. The thing that hurt more, though, is that you’ve just repaid your debt.

“Run, I can handle this,” you shouted, stomping your foot on the ground. Before they had the chance to reply, your shadows duplicated your form, causing an illusion of five to appear before them.

“I do not think doing so is wise,” they replied as they tried to calm their horse down.

“Then take this sword,” you threw another blade back to them. You turned back shortly as your duplicates ran to the dragon, distracting it for a short moment. “And let’s see how good your swordsmanship is.”

“Oh, you know I just _love_ these challenges,” they hopped off their horse and took off their saddle, watching it disappear into the night. It was good to spare the other one. Yours, however, remained dead on the floor, an eerie corpse. They caught the sword as you rushed in. “But I _don’t_ love your being so _impulsive_,” they muttered, running after you. Were you trying to get yourself killed? Did you have something to _prove?_

“It’s not impulsive,” you shouted back, dodging a long claw and nearly smashing your head into a tree trunk. “It’s brave,” you managed to make a large gash on its red scaled leg before being knocked over by its wing. You coughed roughly.

“MC!” You could hear Valdemar’s shouts. You held up your hand, standing back up as the tail nearly knocked you off your feet yet again. You jumped over it swiftly.

Valdemar, meanwhile, was trying their absolute best to not ruin their human shell. They dodged a large claw, ducking under another burst of flame. They absolutely did _not_ miss this age in their life at _all_. They stared at you, though, with your duplicates, somehow crawling up the dragon’s tail and not dying.

You could feel the wind in your hair as the tail swung you around the forest. Every second that passed, you were closer to the dragon’s neck. Almost there, you were just _so_ close, you could feel it. Your duplicate’s were attacking like a military force. Each move was planned and did symmetrical damage to the dragon’s body.

“Spinal cord,” you muttered. Valdemar could hear it as they slashed the dragon’s neck. Blood spilled down on them, just like the old days. They couldn’t see you, causing them to panic. They slashed away more at whatever they could like a graceful hurricane.

“Where is it?” You asked, looking at the scales below you. The dragon tumbled. You had to jump off before you were smashed underneath its back. It rolled over a few trees. You teleported out of its way, surely dying if you remained. “If only Psyche were here,” you murmured, staring at the dragon as it stood up again, a mess of blood.

“And _who_ is Psyche?” Valdemar asked.

You didn’t respond. You never did. You ran forward, slashing the dragon’s face as you absolutely _mauled_ its jaw in quick movements. They had a sneaking suspicion that you were angry at it for murdering your horse. You teleported to the top of its head, causing Valdemar’s jaw to drop. You could’ve done that the _entire time? _

It was instable, to say the least. Every time you fell off, before you landed, you got back up again. You stood on its head, victorious, and plunged the sword into its skull. The sheer force that it took was amazing. You felt your arms ache and scream at you to stop trying. The dragon’s head shook so that you were flying around, barely hanging on by the hilt of your sword.

“This human,” they muttered, shaking their head in slight disapproval.

“Finish it!” Was that for them? The dragon roared, blowing a flame at Valdemar so that they had to roll out of its way. They jumped up again, charging forward with the grace of the eastern wind.

It wasn’t for them. They pierced the dragon’s heart while it was distracted by you. Your shadows, however, were wiser as they simultaneously carved the dragon’s neck to pieces in symmetrical patterns, as if two long blades were squeezing and puncturing the neck from both sides. You pushed the sword into its brain. That should’ve done some serious damage. It fell.

You teleported down to where Valdemar was, yanking them from the body before it crushed them completely and teleporting both of yourselves ten feet away. When it finally fell after a bit of swaying, the body made the earth shake again. Blood was practically pouring from its severed head.

“Are you alright?” You asked shakily. The adrenaline from the fight was still in your body. Your hands were shaking but strong, as they could tell from your ghost white knuckles.

“Yes, I’m rather fine,” they replied, staring at your blood drenched body. “Are you?”

You couldn’t answer that. You ran over to a tree nearly vomited. You didn’t, however. You hadn’t had anything to eat. There was nothing to throw up. The cold sweat that ran down your body, mixed in with the scent of blood, made you feel sick to your core. You shook as you stood steadily, taking a deep breath and turning around.

“The last time,” you took out a jar. “That I was drenched in this much blood was when I was hunting demons.” Oh, the memories that those brought back. You walked over to the dragon’s severed head. You turned back to Valdemar. “Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to collect its teeth?”

“How did you know?” They asked, walking closer. You backed away. Come on, really? _Really? _

“I noticed you were staring at its teeth.” You took out a sharp obsidian knife. Oh, you were just so surprising and _observant_. “Go on. Harvest them. I’m taking some stuff, too. I wish I could take the whole body, but unfortunately, that would ruin your books.”

“Right,” aw, you were still trying to be considerate, how nice of you. They kneeled, lifting the dead dragon’s lip and tearing out teeth one by one.

You kneeled as well. “Oh, no, _no_,” you muttered. They stopped plucking the teeth. What was it? “Darlings,” you asked. They perked up. You were referring to your shadows. They came up, and they realized that they had just made a complete fool of themselves _again_, just for you. Back to harvesting teeth. “Hold the body up,” you said.

In a few minutes, the entire dead body of the dragon was levitating on a cloud of black smoke. You had another shadow collect the blood that flowed through its veins. You were going to have _so_ much dragon’s blood that you could have hexed _anyone_ you wanted ten times over. You took a knife and pierced its chest, digging through the ribs until you reached that familiar, large vessel.

Carefully, and messily, you extracted its soul. Valdemar felt something in their gut. They stared at you. _How_ were you doing that? It felt _wrong_. You bottled up a silvery smoke and soon took the shape of a smaller dragon swimming around in your jar. Oh, were you supposed to take its years, too? No, that wouldn’t exactly be idea.

You took its scales. “Fetch me its eyes.” You said. A shadow ran from your sleeve, holding a glass jar, and slickly swung itself over to where Valdemar was.

“Is MC _still _avoiding me?” Valdemar asked the shadow in a bored tone.

_“Yesss,”_ it hissed, barely audible. It was a light whisper, although a bit hoarse. The shadow dug both eyes from the sockets.

“Do you want _all_ the teeth?” You asked Valdemar from a distance. Who knew? Perhaps they were protective and possessive of others’ teeth as well.

“If you want them,” Valdemar said. “You could take them. I would not mind.” Still, they were avoiding the pet names.

“Thanks.” Your shadow sat next to Valdemar, plucking teeth alongside them.

“Are they serious?” Valdemar made a motion to you. Thankfully, you were too busy trying to figure out how to extract ribs without drowning in blood.

_“Don’t ssstart,”_ the shadow’s voice was low. All of their s’ were sharp and stretched out, their t’s were sharp and abrupt.

“Well, then,” they went back to harvesting the teeth.

“Got it!” You shouted. You lifted your blood-drenched sword and stood at a distance, carefully carving out flaps of skin. Valdemar had never seen such a mortal. You, from a distance, managed to slash away at the muscle that stood in your way. “Oh, dang, I need a bone saw.”

“A _bone saw?”_ Valdemar’s eyes glinted. You turned back.

“Don’t tell me you have one in your pocket.” You placed a hand against your forehead. Did they really?

“Fine, MC, I _won’t_ tell you, I’ll simply give it to you.” The second they moved, the shadow stood, stopping you.

_ “Ssstand down,”_ it whispered, holding out a shadowy hand. Valdemar hardly listened to anyone, but right now, they were willing to listen to you for their entire life if it meant you would stop dealing with them through shadowy middle men.

“Here,” Valdemar took out a bone saw from their apron pocket. Yes, it was enchanted. “Can you give it to MC?”

_“Yesss,”_ it swooped from Valdemar to you, bowing as it held out the bone saw.

“Thanks!” You took the saw. It swooped back to Valdemar, causing a sudden current of wind and messing up their hair completely.

“And how did MC manage to get you under their control?” Valdemar asked as casually as they could. They almost sounded apathetic. They supposed, though, that was their own specialty. The shadow cast them one look.

_“You don’t want to know,”_ the shadow hissed, taking another tooth and _swallowing it? _A thought struck Valdemar. Was this shadow’s stomach a storage space for you? _“Trussst me.” _

“I will,” they mumbled as you hacked away at the dragon’s ribs. It was adorable. You were putting so much effort into it. “If you get MC to trust _me_ in return.”

The shadow laughed for a dangerously long time. Then, the next thing it said, was _“you’re funny.” _

“I was not trying to be,” Valdemar shook their head. Was this seriously supposed to go anywhere? Or were they going to be sentenced to being friends with your ghosts?

_“Ssseriousssly, ssstop,”_ the shadow was cackling loudly by now, making broken wheezes and long, painful sounding gasps. Valdemar was unamused. Your shadow was _laughing_ at them. _“You’re hilariousss.” _

“I don’t think so.” Oh, great, now the _other_ shadows were watching and laughing along.

_“I even almost forgot you choked my massster,”_ it kept laughing. Well, that got real fast. Their face dropped completely. _“Oh, that faccce of yoursss is gold.”_

“I am missing the time that you _didn’t_ talk.” Valdemar stated coldly, trying to focus on harvesting the lower jaw’s teeth.

_“I don’t missssss it at all.” _

You were trying _so_ hard not to laugh. It was so difficult. You could barely breathe evenly. This was hilarious. Just stop thinking about it, and it won’t be funny. Dang, that was _so_ hard to accomplish. You kept trying to stifle all of your laughs. It was getting too difficult. You took a few calming breaths.

Your hand went into your bag and you pulled out a circular mirror. You urged Leilani to pick up. In a few seconds, she did, her face appearing in the mirror. She stared at your form that was covered in blood. Complete shock took over her senses, but then, rage took over in its place. She growled.

“Was it Valdemar?” Valdemar’s head snapped in your direction. They could see the mirror. Oh, don’t tell them, were you _really_ getting your sister to take them out?

“No! Geez, you’re so accusing,” you muttered, feeling Valdemar’s gaze over your shoulder. That stare that once made you _so_ happy just to hold was now a stressor, if anything. “How do you summon your house?”

“Oh! You two are homeless already? The heck?” Her voice nearly sounded haunting in the forest. It wasn’t good.

“Could you actually keep it down a bit?” You asked, pointing to your surroundings. “We’re in a forest.”

“Oh, sure,” her voice was instantly a lot softer.

“Where are you?” You asked.

“Oh, partying with Julian, obviously. Just to piss off your doctor friend, over there,” she waved at Valdemar. They sighed, rolling their eyes and turning away.

_“It’ssss rude to eavvvesssdrop,” _the shadow hissed.

“I know.” Was their only response as they broke another tooth in frustration from the dragon.

“Okay, to summon the house, you just make one of your enchantment circles, then you just—you know what? I can _see_ Valdemar trying to pretend to not listen. Put me to your ear.” She interrupted herself midway.

“Yeah, alright,” you placed the mirror to your ear, as _stupid_ as you may have felt, and as _offended_ as Valdemar was by Leilani.

“Do you still have the key I gave you?” Leilani whispered so that only you could hear.

“Yeah?”

“Put it in the center, wait a few seconds, and the house will appear in front of the circle. Destroy the circle and put the key somewhere safe. Dissolve in water for five minutes—nah, I’m just joking. I put an enchantment on it so only you and your loved ones can use it.” She laughed quietly. It was like a hiss, like the laugh of your shadows’. “And yeah. Enjoy the house. If you can even call it a house.”

“Thanks,” you said. “And you’re partying with Julian?” You took the mirror from your ear, staring at her.

“Oh, yeah. This investigation thing is going well. I met somebody named Vulgora and, well, I beat them in an arm wrestle and they got _super_ mad, it was hilarious, I wish you were there to see it—“

“Who’re you talking to?” You could hear Julian’s voice in the background, underneath the voices of others.

“Nobody!” Leilani shouted back.

“You’re in the Rowdy Raven, aren’t you?” You asked in a flat voice. Why were you not surprised?

“Oh my gods, is that static? I think there’s a magical interference; I can’t see—is that a _dragon?” _She gave you a deadpan look full of envy and jealousy. “You slayed a _dragon_ and you _didn’t even bother to tell me?” _She looked so accusing.

“Yeah. Sorry. It almost ate me.” You shrugged, feeling a bit sheepish. “I’m saving the blood since I know you like it.”

“Well, _thank you_ for at least giving me _something_ from your dragon-slaying adventures with your demon friend, MC.” Better than ‘demon pet’. You laaughed.

“Alright, get back to whatever you’re doing with Julian,” probably topping him, but who knows? “See you later.”

“See ya! Oh, and tell demon-kid if they screw up I’ll _be there_.” She pointed two fingers towards her own eyes, they pointed them to Valdemar in an accusing glare, but at the same time, it was a playful manner. Were you going to tell her?

“Mm hmm. Sure.” You weren’t going to mention Valer and its libraries. You felt horrified. You were falling into the same traps. You were falling into the same traps! It was the exact same red flag! No, this was different, because this time, _this time_, you were going to _leave_. Permanently. Her image disappeared.

“Thank you for not telling your sister,” Valdemar started. The shadow ran over to them, placing a hand over their mouth.

_“Ssshut up before you dig your own gravvve,”_ it hissed. Valdemar leaned back at an inhuman angle to get the shadow’s touch off of their mouth.

“So you admit you’re guilty of it?” You stood back, covered in blood.

“Yes, I admit I did what I did,” they said.

“You placed a hand on my throat.” You growled. You were so upset and conflicted about it. In your chest, it felt like there was a war between two sides. One part of you wanted to attest to Valdemar’s good will, or whatever they had left of it. The other wanted to deter any other mistakes from happening, and wanted to prevent Chase from happening all over again.

“And I am going to change my own behavior.” They continued as best as they could before the guilt overwhelmed them.

“You’re a demon. You said yourself that you can’t change, that it isn’t possible.” You were making this so unreasonably hard for them.

“I can’t change because of my deals, so I can’t change my fascination in medicine, and I can’t change my morbid taste, but I have never made any pacts in terms of love,” because they never had any, “so yes, I can change. Please, trust me.”

_“You,” _the shadow was overwhelmed at Valdemar’s bad choice of words. _“Are sssso dead.” _

“I won’t.” You stated factually. You refused to. You weren’t falling in this trap. This was a trap, wasn’t it? “You will have to win it back again.” They stood up, feeling awfully foolish for kneeling to collect dragon teeth during this conversation. “Do not touch me in this instant or I will show you why I was once worthy of the name ‘Demon Slayer’.”

Why did they feel so _hurt? _Valdemar, for once, didn’t know what to do. What was one _supposed_ to do in this situation? They couldn’t make your wounds better, psychological nor physical, and they weren’t allowed _close_ in _either_ of those ways. You had successfully made a barrier around yourself with them only a few feet away. Groveling was not an option.

“Why don’t you tell me,” they said slowly. “About that time, then? I have never heard of it.”

You knew they were changing the subject. You shook your head, sighing. You held out the bone saw for your shadow to return to Valdemar. The shadow did so within a second, swooping back to a position next to you for your own protection. You picked up your sword.

“I’m not telling you any more about my past.” You muttered as you passed by them. “Until I know I can be in the same bed as you and _not_ feel as if my life were in danger.” You pulled out the compass.

“So we are to simply walk through the night?” Valdemar asked.

“Take whatever you liked that was in your saddle. I already took my stuff.” You turned around, waiting for them. People fight. Couples fight. You two were allowed to not have things be so pretty all of the time.

“Alright,” Valdemar quickly gathered everything they needed to fit into their pockets. If only women’s clothes had those pockets.

“We’re not, by the way.” You walked back through the path you came from and made a right, following the compass. “There’s a meadow ahead. I’ll get the house out and I can sleep in another room.”

“How about,” Valdemar proposed, knowing they were reaching whatever your limits were. You once seemed limitless. Clearly, now, there were limits that they couldn’t cross, unless they wanted to die. “We sleep in the same room, but I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“And ruin your back?” You asked. “No. Don’t maim your body to try to appease me. It won’t work.” What a mature way of putting it. They sighed. It wouldn’t work, would it? This relationship, if things kept heading in this direction.

“As you wish,” and you were right. The forest disappeared and opened up into a meadow. You sighed.

“Please step back as I make the enchantment circle.” You took your sword and made an awfully large circle, placing all the markings as needed in the dirt. Over the course of years, you had memorized everything you needed to do in order to make it work. It was a second nature to you by now.

“That circle is unusually large—oh, and it’s on fire.”

White walls of fire, as tall as mountains, were lifted from the ground as the markings were made. You stood in the center of your circle, the center of your _protection_ circle, and took out the key from your satchel. No, the heat didn’t bother you at all. You turned back, seeing Valdemar through the walls of white flames. If they walked in, they were done for.

Oh, this was getting too passive aggressive. Those flames licked at the clouds, they even _surpassed_ the clouds, towering over the both of you, making you both seem unimportant like ants. Valdemar’s face was this contortion of sorrow and regret. They just wanted you to let them in, _please_, just let them in again.

It was pretty clear they had screwed up badly this time. Those flames would have poisoned their body and harmed them. You stood there, apathetic and cold, a spitting image of them in their medical youth, staring back at their redemptive state. You sighed again. They really wanted you, didn’t they? It was almost sad. No, it _was_ sad. They looked so sad that you almost even pitied them.

You kneeled, placing the key at the center of the fiery circle. This fire, your own flames, they could not hurt your body. They were your protection. In a second, a house appeared behind you, the same as Leilani’s seemingly torn apart hut, but all Valdemar could focus on was you and your stony face. You were more stoic than a Roman emperor.

You stood, taking the key with you. In a split second, all the light from the sky dimmed as the fires went out with only one sweeping motion from your arm. In another sweeping motion, the dirt was replaced as air pushed all your markings aside and erased them, like a bay’s waves erasing footprints in the sand.

“Come on, it’s not like I cursed the door, too.” But you cursed _something_, right? You walked in, taking off your shoes and walking up the staircase without them. If only you two could’ve held hands like you once did. You stopped, looking back at them.

“Before you say it, magician,” they held up a hand to stop you from speaking. “I know: take off my shoes.”

“Alright.” You went up the stairs and stood before your own door. You held up both your hands, watching as strings of white light swam from your fingertips to immerse the entire doorframe. There. You were safe.

Valdemar came up silently. They always had a way of sneaking up on people. You, however, had to be the exception. Your shadows hissed at them as if they were cats, all angered at the sudden and new visitor. You dropped your hands and turned to them. The second door was just across from yours, only a few feet away.

“Is there any way that a ‘please’ will help this situation?” They sounded really desperate. They, however, also needed to learn.

“It takes more than a day.” You stated, opening your door and stepping in through the white barrier. The second you made contact with it, the barrier rippled around you, like a lake when a pebble falls into its surface. “Anyways,” your hand was absent mindedly on the doorframe. They could tell that this was hurting you too. “Have a nice night!” You made a peace sign, forced a harshly wide smile, and shut the door in their face, making a loud slamming sound.

“Magician, please,” they murmured, staring at the closed door. How could you be so close, yet so far? They knew you couldn’t have possibly heard them. They sighed. They didn’t need sleep. They needed to take a walk outside and _think_. “_How_ did I manage to curse myself so horribly?”

You were on the other side of the door. You were staring straight at them. Your enchantment allowed you to see _straight through_ the door. You could see and hear _everything_ they were saying. You watched, and you waited. You waited until they were finished with their monologue to go to sleep.

There were a hundred things they could’ve said in the moment as they stared at the door. No, they couldn’t see you watching from the other side, but you could see every thought they were thinking. What were they going to say in the morning? What were they going to say when you met again?

“I am _so_ sorry,” they whispered, thinking it was all in vain. If it really were, though, then why were they saying it? They kept staring at the door, unknowing that you were on the other side, staring back at them. “Why don’t you just forgive me already?” Their voice almost had a childish whine to it. “MC, I’m not Chase.” They placed a hand on the door longingly. Not even your _signature_ white text appeared.

“You’re not,” you muttered. They couldn’t hear you. You made sure of it. You placed your hand against the door as well, right above where theirs should’ve been. “But you need to learn from your mistakes.” _They couldn’t hear you._

“I am _so_ sorry,” they continued. “I will _never_ touch you again.” Waves of emotions overwhelmed them. “I’m so _guilty_.” They realized it a little too late. But why? _Why_ were they confessing, and why were they confessing to this, to a _door? _What _good_ would it do? “Magician, I…” they didn’t know what to say. Well, they _did,_ but they couldn’t finish it. They dropped their hand. You dropped yours as well.

Turning, they went back down the spiral staircase. They were going to take a walk around the house. Maybe the sight of the night would take their mind off of things. It would have certainly helped. You made sure that you would not make the same mistake as the first time and lifted the barriers just for them. They wouldn’t have to burn themselves again. That would just have been cruel.

You sat down in the bed. Were you supposed to feel so guilty? The door remained transparent for you. You could see the empty hallway where they just stood a few seconds ago. It felt even _more_ empty now that they were gone. You lied down, staring at the canopy above you. What good was all this supposed to make? That was the question running through your mind every time they had to win your trust back. It was unfair. All of that work was just to end up in the same place on the same downwards spiral: in a house separated from the world and from each other.

“They’re not Chase,” you mumbled, staring up at the glass ceiling which allowed you to see the sky. You were asking the stars for answers. “Should I believe it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeeeee it's not as angsty-icky as it seems! I'm not going to disappear after this, trust me. That would just be cruel. Thanks for reading, have a nice day/afternoon/night!


	41. Doppelgangers and Cemeteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Valdemar are still in a rocky phase of your relationship. One morning, though, they find that you came to them to apologize. After working a few things out with you, a cemetery is the next destination as they say they didn't raise the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD BABY  
Warnings: cursing   
It's a lot less angsty or s a d I swear   
Have fun!

_ You sat down in the bed. Were you supposed to feel so guilty? The door remained transparent for you. You could see the empty hallway where they just stood a few seconds ago. It felt even more empty now that they were gone. You lied down, staring at the canopy above you. What good was all this supposed to make? That was the question running through your mind every time they had to win your trust back. It was unfair. All of that work was just to end up in the same place on the same downwards spiral: in a house separated from the world and from each other. _

_ “They’re not Chase,” you mumbled, staring up at the glass ceiling which allowed you to see the sky. You were asking the stars for answers. “Should I believe it?” _

Walking around was always their defense mechanism. It was just the _thing_ that they did in order to help clear their mind. There was also the argument that it made them look busier than they actually were, and in some cases, that was useful. Oh, it was morning already, was it? The sun rising in this plane never looked so bleak and hopeless. When, exactly, were you planning on stopping this?

There was a step behind them. They turned around calmly. Hopefully, it was you. They smiled; it was. Staring at you with wide teeth, they were even more pleased as you stepped closer to them with an unreadable expression. Yes, they could see that slight expression of trouble in your eyes, but it was always there anyways. They didn’t need to worry about it. There was one thing to worry about, though: it wasn’t really you.

“Hello, MC,” they truly thought it was you, though.

You woke up suddenly. Something just felt off. Your eyes shot around the room. Nothing had changed, really. You could still see through your door. What an invasion of privacy, by the way. It wasn’t a dirty trick that you pulled on them, but for some reason, it sent pain through your chest anyways. Wait, why should you feel guilty, anyways? It wasn’t like you had done anything _wrong_. Ugh, maybe this wasn’t the best thing to think about in the morning. People were more likely to make questionable decisions at night anyways.

The second your feet met the floor, you knew you’d have to take out your sword. You walked straight to the balcony. What was that, in the distance? You parted the glass doors, staring out to the distance. They barely made a sound. Oh, it was just them, standing there. Were they talking to themselves? You squinted. It was _that_ bright already, huh?

Wait, what the actual hell.

“And what made you decide to come out here to greet me so suddenly, dear?” They tilted their head. Staring at you was their new favorite activity. Their red eyes ran over the doppelganger’s body. They were an exact copy of you, weren’t they? Their smile was nearly wicked as they finally had you near.

“Oh,” and the voice came out exactly the same too, didn’t it? It was just a shame they weren’t able to tell right away. “I just wanted to say I was sorry for all of that.” You looked remorseful. Your eyes were down trodden, staring at the ground with a bit of regret. Why did you look so guilty?

They paused. Something didn’t add up. “You’re sorry?” They asked. Curiosity was now replaced with an odd squirmy feeling in their stomach. It was as if their gut was warning them about the imposter. “_You_ are sorry? Over what, dear?” Perhaps playing dumb was the best thing to do in this situation. They were used to doing that anyways. It was their go to whenever they needed to get information. 

“Shutting you out like that,” but they choked you. They _choked_ you. Why were _you_ sorry? “It was a little immature.” But you were _never_ mature. What was this? This was too good to believe. The doppelganger walked up to them and slowly ran their hands up their thin waist, staring at them with lidded eyes. “Can I make it up to you?” The voice they had was perfectly convincing and fully in character for you.

They were silent, staring at what they believed was you. Something was _off_. They just felt it. “I’m afraid I’ll have to say no, my dear—_oh_.”

They were cut off when your doppelganger grabbed their head to drag them down to your height and nearly kissed them. They pushed ‘you’ off of them, a look of shock in their red eyes. They composed themselves quickly, though. After sucking in a breath, they stared you down.

“What has come over you this morning, MC?” It was unlike you to force yourself onto them.

“Fuck, shit, god damn it,” you, the _real_ you, teleported to where they were and stabbed a sword through the doppelganger’s back. Your enchanted blade revealed itself at the other end of the doppelganger.

“No!” Valdemar blurted out the word once they saw you collapse onto the floor.

And, of course, believing that you had massacred their loved one, Valdemar appeared next to you in a second and had their scalpel out. You sucked in a breath, noticing their hand around your neck again.

And there was that feeling. Their cold hands around your neck would have practically given you PTSD. You hated it. Raising an eyebrow with your hands still on your sword through the doppelganger’s body, you stared at them with an adamantly stubborn gaze. If they did not get their hands off of you this _instant_.

“You just can’t take a hint, can you?” You growled, pulling out the sword from the doppelganger. They fell to their knees and landed flatly on the ground. You teleported out of their grasp and glared at them from a safe distance. You rubbed your neck with your hand furiously as if you were trying to erase the memory of their touch from your mind. “It’s like you _want_ to screw up.”

“Gods damn it, MC!” Oh, now they were shouting. You stared at them with an unimpressed gaze. They stared at the carbon copy of you. “Why is it so _difficult_ to get _close_ to you? You are the _coldest_, most imperfect and unpredictable _human_ that I have ever met!” You backed away. “No, wait, no, _please_ don’t do that,” their voice was erratic as they stared at you. “Please, _please_ don’t do that, please. I thought someone had killed you!” They pointed at the doppelganger. “And I thought you were that person!”

“Then let me prove to you that I’m not,” you cut your arm harshly, leaving a horrible gash that was nearly as long as your forearm. The blood poured into the stone as its bright beam shone into your chest. “_I_ am MC, oh easily fooled one.”

They hated you. They hated you so much. The level at which they despised you in this moment was unfathomable. You could see it in their eyes. Why were you _like_ this? _Who taught you to be like this? _Why? Just, why? They opened their mouth to say something, but shut it when they saw you were too far to reach, both physically and emotionally. How could you just be so _distant?_

“Are you done yet?” You finally knew what it was like to see them frustrated. It wasn’t a nice look. They knew it as well. That was why they avoided it at all costs. “Or would you like to shout at me more?” That wasn’t a challenge they wanted.

“I apologize for that.” They smoothed their voice out. Only you were allowed to see them in such a feral state. They didn’t know they had it in them to release such an emotional outburst. They had thought they had lost their capacity for emotions a long time ago. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, sure you are.” Okay then, wow. Your gaze was enough to kill them. You turned around, staring at the world around you. “Gosh, alright,” you took out your compass. “Let’s go, loser.”

“What did you just call me?”

“We’re going shopping for Chase’s body.” You stared at the plains. “Uuuuughhh, why? _Why?_ Even in death he’s an annoyance.” You were certainly going to keep your sword out. They stared at the gash.

It was horrible to see you in such a state. They could hardly believe it. Did you not feel the pain? Well, you did, clearly, but you just left it there as if it was nothing. They kept staring at it until they decided what it was that they wanted to do. They kept staring until they figured out what it was they wanted to do.

“Would you like me to fix that for you, dearest?” They really did want to fix it for you. You didn’t look the best with a cut along your forearm. Typically, on other humans, they liked seeing it, but with you it was much different. Why were you like this? 

You growled at the nickname, shooting them a glare. Did they have to call you that? What was their deal? You could feel your blood boil at it. You weren’t _scared_, you were just upset. “We’re not there yet.” And in a few seconds, your arm was fixed by your own magic. You didn’t even smile at your own handiwork. “And I can fix _myself_.” Oh, so no sarcastic ‘thank you’ at the end? How disappointing and out of character for you.

Well _someone’s_ grumpy. They didn’t say that out loud, of course. That would’ve been a complete catastrophe. You kept walking in silence, staring at the plains. Even though you two had recently come out of a forest, you felt like you still hadn’t left. The house disappeared on its own, and you still had Leilani’s key in your satchel.

Valdemar wasn’t having the time of their life with you, frankly. They were still a bit disappointed in you, but much more in themselves. Why did it have to be this way? They screwed up too many times, and this time might’ve been their last. You seemed understanding that they thought you were someone else, though. It was almost all that they could ask for in that moment.

“Well, this is a lovely morning,” they commented. You turned to stare at them slowly. With no horses, this was certainly going to take longer. Your eyes squinted. Were they really trying this? It wasn’t annoying, it was just a bit sad. Wow, this must’ve been _killing _them, right? You nearly snickered.

“Are you _alright?”_ You didn’t sound like you were actually concerned for their well being. You just sounded a bit surprised and a tiny bit condescending. They weren’t offended, though. If anyone should have taken offense in this satiation, it was you. 

“Obviously, I am not,” they said. Why did they even try? This wasn’t fair at all. “I am simply trying to make conversation.” Why was the sun so _bright?_ They sighed. Was this hopeless? “Since…” They couldn’t finish the sentence.

“You almost choked me and now you feel awkward because all your hard work at being _nice_ for once just flew out the window?” You finished the sentence for them. You might as well have just slain them right then and there with your sharp words.

“I believe you know you are correct,” they didn’t know how to respond. What were they supposed to say? Another ‘sorry’? Well, perhaps that would have helped. “I am truly sorry, MC, I thought you were the fake.”

“Yeah, alright,” you shrugged. It took you a while to reach that conclusion. Truly, what was going through your mind? You kept walking. What if you had thought Valdemar was the fake? Or if they were the doppelganger? Of course you would have reacted the same exact way. “It could’ve happened to me too.” This was nearly unnatural.

“Do you forgive me for it, then?” You nearly stopped in your tracks. Luckily, though, you didn’t. Your surprised stare was enough to stop them. They waited in anticipation. Your response probably was going to determine their mood for the rest of the day. They felt their breath stop in their chest.

“Yes,” you sighed. “I get it. I hurt you accidentally all the time,” you muttered, staring at the seemingly endless plains. It was the best that you could do at the moment, anyways. You remembered that little incident with the fire. Really, what a shame. You were sure if that were to happen again, though, you would be just as apologetic as you were.

“Then,” oh, they thought they were smooth, did they? Their eyes were a bit uneasy. They had no idea how to follow through with this properly. Staring at you was the only thing they could do as they felt anxiety take over for the first time in literal centuries. Why did it take so long for them to reconcile with you.

“Spit it out,” you weren’t playing with those annoying pet names anymore. There was no more ‘dear’, or ‘darling’, or ‘sweetie’ for you two. They had already ruined that. “_Valdemar_.” The way you said their name was clearly malicious. It was almost an insult to _be_ them.

“Will you finally forgive me for my other mistakes?” Oh, yes, what went down in the State of Valer. How funny. Did they seriously think that only a few days could fix things? Fighting a dragon together was going to make things better? No.

“No.” You didn’t even miss a single _beat_, did you?

“Please?” They asked.

“And you think that asking nicely will erase the vivid feeling of your hand around my throat, doctor?” Why were you being so _cruel_ to them with your words?

You two kept walking through the plains. Hours passed in complete silence as you followed your compass. They had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. What was this, exactly? Why were you being like this?

“Is the memory still fresh?” It’s only been a couple of days, _of course it is still fresh_, okay, no, and maybe you shouldn’t say _that_. You sucked in a breath. What was the best response to this? They were still awaiting your response, though. You could practically feel their anticipation, actually.

“What do you _think_?” As if that response was any better. “I hate you and your hands at the moment, so don’t even _think_ of touching me.”

“And when will you _stop_ hating me?”

“Ask an oracle because even _I_ don’t know.”

Well, they weren’t going to ask an oracle. If anything, they were going to ask the Devil themselves. What else were they supposed to do? Those words you had said left a void in their heart. Could you just maybe _stop_ hating them for a few seconds? Even a simple touch would have been better than this abyss of loneliness they were left in.

“Screw this,” you muttered lowly. Two shadows came from your sleeves and transformed into smoky black horses. Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding. In a few seconds, you were on your shadowy steed, staring down at Valdemar. “What? Aren’t you going to get on the other one?”

They didn’t say anything as they mounted the other horse. They had no idea what kind of foe you would have been if you two had met under different circumstances. You were already far ahead of them, and they had to speed up in order to be by your side. Your horse wasn’t having it though. It seemed that all of your shadows had a grudge against them.

“Pardon me, MC,” they were by your side, but kept their distance still. Scaring you off too soon would have ruined any chance that they had anyways. “But does your horse have a problem with me?” They could see its bright eyes staring at them.

You glared at the horse and it stopped glaring at them. “Nah, you two will be fine.” They still weren’t going to rely on your shadows to save their life, though. And then came the second wave of silence.

“MC,” they asked out of the blue. “Are you alright? You’re looking a bit pale.” Were you, really? You doubted it. You couldn’t exactly stare at your own cheeks, though. It wasn’t like everything was cold around you. It was normal, if a bit breezy. Were they going to offer you their coat or something?

You weren’t pale. You weren’t anything at all, really. You were fine. They were just making it up to get another excuse to talk to you. You took out a mirror and stared at yourself, then raised an eyebrow to look at them.

“Liar,” was the one word that you said as you pushed the mirror back into your bag. Your horses kept sprinting at an impossible speed. If they were actually alive, they would have been tired in a matter of minutes.

It was quite a sight, really. Their tails weren’t made of hair, but of strands of smoke that gradually disappeared into the air behind them. They didn’t make a sound and were as silent as the night. They were unnaturally steady as well, and you could barely feel the steady rise and fall of their paces.

Just imagine two dark and nearly transparent horses riding through the fields. That would give you a vivid enough picture.

“You’re just trying to start a conversation again, aren’t you?” You were never particularly this blunt with them.

“Yes, you caught me,” they said. Oh, how they missed the days when you flirted with them so openly. They seemed to be completely gone by now. “Just please talk to me, MC. I miss your voice.”

“Well you’re hearing it, and it’s telling you to not talk to me.” You kept staring straight ahead with the compass in hand. Just a few more hours? You weren’t sure.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Valdemar staring at you. It was almost as if they actually cared. Well, they did, and they already admitted it. They were just frustrated that you didn’t seem to care that they cared. It wasn’t fair to them. They kept staring at the one thing they had lost.

“Staring isn’t going to help.” A tiny part of you wanted to say ‘Val’, but you suffocated it anyways. You could still feel the cold imprints of their fingers around your neck. This was in no way glorifying domestic abuse. You hated them so much that you could barely contain it. It took everything in your body to not glare at them for the entire trip. “Stop it.”

They weren’t going to say ‘make me’.

“I apologize, MC.” They sent their eyes back to the horizon. It never seemed to end, just like your coldness. Their eyes gradually made their way back to you, though, as they turned their head to stare.

“I see that,” you snapped. Why were you so angry?

“Could you do me the favor of returning my gaze, then, MC?” They just had to _tiptoe_ around the pet names. That’s all they had to do.

Your neck snapped as you turned your head to stare at them. Your eyes said it all: you didn’t want them anymore. You were done, literally. You didn’t want to hear another word from them, and it ripped their brain apart to just think about how you were appalled by their touch.

They didn’t want to say ‘not like that’. They understood, at least. You were angry. It was so clear that even Julian could have seen it. You wanted to leave and never return. It was like their face was a repellent for you.

“Oh, we’re here?” You asked, stopping in the middle of a… oh gods, _why_? A cemetery? You jumped off your horse. “He had the _audacity_ to hide his body among the actual dead? The _gall_ of this human.”

“And now he is actually dead, isn’t he?” Valdemar asked, shaking their head. “Chase really is a pain, isn’t he?”

“If you try anything,” you turned to them as they got off their horse. “If you _ever_ try anything, I will not _hesitate_—“

“Is your trust in me _that_ broken?” They could feel the power coming from the dead. It was like they were filled with a new surge of energy. You didn’t answer. “Oh, you sweet thing, I would never hurt you.”

“I will give you a two hundred page dissertation on exactly how you are wrong with three concrete examples per essay, _do not test me, Valdemar_.”

“Alright, mortal,” they smirked down at you. You didn’t give them what they wanted: a reaction. This was their land, after all.

You paced through the cemetery. You could see the way the moss around Valdemar’s feet turned black. Well, at least this cemetery was different from the others. Instead of stones marking the dead, there were trees with names engraved in them. The entire thing was a forest of purple, petals falling over the once tilled dirt of the dead.

It looked like an enchanted forest. You could feel the magic, although it wasn’t the sparkly sort. It was more of the old, ruined sort. You tip toed around the trees and what you could make out as graves. You didn’t want to screw yourself over, after all.

“Chase, where the _hell_ are you?” You muttered under your breath. You felt a hand around your ankle and looked down. A skeleton stared at you. “Ah!” You jumped and smashed its skull with your sword. “Did you just?” You turned to Valdemar.

They, meanwhile, had been admiring the scenery. They were also busy destroying it. The lush moss beneath their boots withered wherever they walked. While you were trying your best to stay on the stone pathway between mossy graves and purple trees, they were having the time of their life.

“Do what, MC?” They turned to you. Their eyes stopped at the skeleton’s hand around your ankle. “Oh, dear, no,” they approached you quickly.

“I can handle it myself,” you weren’t easily upset by these things anyways. You shook the hand off of your leg. “But you’re sure that you’re not the one doing it?”

“Why would I raise the dead?” They smiled as _sweetly_ as they could, nearly sending you into a feral state of mind as your reaction was to _run_.

“Your smile says otherwise,” you muttered lowly as you kept walking.

“Oh, just trust me, MC.”

“Well _someone’s_ especially arrogant in a cemetery,” they were just smiling wildly. Of course they would be arrogant.

“If you stay by my side, I can assure you that you’ll be safe, MC,” they smiled. They held out a hand, expecting you to take it. “Come now, it can’t be that bad to trust me, dear.”

“Nah, I think I’ll pass,” you said, walking slowly and stepping on the next black stone in your path. Another hand grabbed your ankle and you yelped, slashing the forearm through with your sword. “Why are these coming out of nowhere? Control your boners, Valdemar.”

“_I beg your pardon—“ _

“Ah! What the heck!” And you cut through another bone. “Why?” You were actually freaked out.

“Just stay by my side. That’s all there is to it.”

“So you’re the one controlling this?” You asked, turning around to stare at them again. You were staring from a distance, of course. They smirked.

“No.”

“Then _why_ would I accept your offer if you have no control over these events?” You rolled your eyes. Of course it was like them. Capitalizing off of others’ fears was their specialty. “And I _still_ don’t trust you.”

“Oh, alright,” they muttered, tossing down their hand to their side.

You stared at the compass. Just another step forward and you already had ten skeletons running towards you, crawling out of their graves. You sighed. This day was already hard enough. You swung your sword in a large, swooping motion as the skeletons were all cut in half. You heard a gasp.

There was blood, which confused you at first. Skeletons weren’t supposed to bleed. Then you saw it. Valdemar’s waist had a long, burning cut along it, slicing their uniform nearly in half. They looked a bit distraught, but that was it. Their head turned as they stared at you as well.

“Oh, no, _no,_ I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry,” you were next to them in a second as they fell onto the ground. “I’m sorry, gosh, I’m so stupid, I’m sorry,” you stared at them and ran your hands over their waist. When you inspected them closer, the cut was gone. They were smiling.

You stood up.

“That was a dirty freaking trick.” You said.

“So you trust me enough to get close now?” They were like a persistent puppy. They stared up at you. “Unless I’m wrong, of course.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you.”

Well, they never thought they would say_ that_. You looked at the compass. It was spinning wildly. You turned to the grave next to them. Of course. Chase. There you were.

“Say it back, dear.”

“Screw you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gone doing some stuff, and I still might be gone in the future, but I'm not going to leave this fic entirely. And yes, I'm staying safe and being smart.


	42. Well Someone Has Anger Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Valdemar, in the cemetery, find Chase's body and finish the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. Anyways, have fun!

_ “So you trust me enough to get close now?” They were like a persistent puppy. They stared up at you. “Unless I’m wrong, of course.” _

_ “I hate you.” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ Well, they never thought they would say that. You looked at the compass. It was spinning wildly. You turned to the grave next to them. Of course. Chase. There you were. _

_ “Say it back, dear.” _

_ “Screw you.”_

“Ouch, magician,” they had a hand over their heart while they lied on the floor. There was a hint of a smirk on their lips as they stared up at you. “It’s almost as if _you_ were the murderous doctor of this pair.” They weren’t going to use the ‘dear’ this time. You weren’t having it, still.

You muttered something under your breath. You could see their enthusiasm as they took your lack of a reaction as a sign that they were making progress. They wouldn’t make any more advances, though. That would have led to more difficulties in the long run, and that was exactly what they were trying to avoid. Still, that tiny smile was a hint of hope for them, and they weren’t going to give it up.

You looked at the tree. It was as if the tree was looking back at you. Its smooth, ethereal white wood was staring at you with dark stripes that made the pattern of eyes. Up its branches you could see purple flowers blooming and blossoming. Whenever a breeze struck the tree, its beautiful petals fell down. It was unlike any other scene.

His name wasn’t engraved into the tree. In fact, there wasn’t a name at all. Unlike the other trees with knife-engraved, elegant, even embroidered names, this tree stood without a name to claim its roots. You could see that the soil was freshly tilled, though, and that the moss that was there was thin, as if it had only started to grow.

Valdemar stood above you. Their eyes sent a chill down your spine. You turned around immediately, almost expecting a skeleton to come out. Instead, you saw them smiling sweetly at you. As if that made things better. You were still angry. A simple smile wasn’t going to fix that so quickly. You turned back to the shallow grave.

“Alright, let’s go,” your voice was a bit airy. It was as if you were tired of everything. Within a second, they were reminded of why it wasn’t wise to screw with you. Shadows poured out of your sleeves and began digging up everything from the grave as the compass went crazy, spinning in place like a madman.

“That is rather impressive,” they were watching from above your shoulder. It was as if they wanted to make a research paper on your shadows. That was judging from the way they kept staring at them. Perhaps they’d even take out a note pad.

Watching shadows dig up a body was always interesting. The dirt parted quickly as their sharp dark claws tore everything apart. You could see them, the shadows, happily wrecking havoc. The grave wasn’t as shallow as you had expected. You, frankly, had no idea how Chase managed to dig himself into this, or how he could have possibly shifted the dirt back in. Perhaps it was a magic trick.

You were a magician. Of course it was a magic trick. You could see that the dirt, while freshly tilled, had no magical trace on it. It was as if a person had willingly buried Chase there. Of course, that made no sense. There was no name. In no way was another person under a guise of Chase or his identity. For now, it would have remained a mystery.

“And you don’t use your shadows more often why?” They asked. Their voice was serene. Just because you worried, just because you _cared_, well, those two things gave them a bit of hope again. How unfortunate for them.

You didn’t respond. Maybe silence was the way to deter any further attempts at communication, as feeble or well thought out as they may have been. They gave up on waiting for a response. Shouting at you had clearly put you out of any good mood for the rest of the day. Then again, it wasn’t exactly acceptable, what they did. They sighed as they took your silence.

“Come now, MC, you cannot shut me out forever,” well, that was true. You couldn’t shut them out forever. You sighed.

“That’s true,” was the only hint of hope you were giving them for the rest of the day. They smiled. Well, at least you knew that they knew that they had a valid point. This ‘rough patch’, like all things, would eventually end. They knew it would have to sometime. “But it’s only been a day.”

“And it was one mistake—“ they began hopelessly.

“In a cycle of repeated mistakes. Come, now, _Valdemar_, you can’t seriously expect me to be so naïve. Perhaps, if I were younger and less jaded to these affairs, I would not have given it much attention,” you turned your attention to them. “But I have been through this and I know that if you screw up one more time then it will be the end of us. I’m not going to forgive you, and that’s that.”

‘But please’, well, obviously that wasn’t going to work. They sighed. The shadows kept pulling up the dirt apart as they kept digging into the hole. Wow, Chase really did well with this one, didn’t he? You sighed, staring down the pit of nearly endless darkness. They sighed as well. How were they supposed to make this up to you?

“Magician,” they started. You could feel the softness in their tone. “Give me your sword.”

“What?” You turned to them with a confused face. You couldn’t see their motive through their eyes, like you usually could. They had an almost blank expression on their face. You held onto your sword tightly as if it were a lifeline. You stared at them.

They didn’t respond. What were they planning to do? You stared at them.

“Just give me your enchanted blade,” they held out their hand. You stared at them with a dumbfounded expression. What? They wanted to do _what? _

“No.” Your hands gripped onto its handle. There was no way you were going to do that. First of all, this was _your_ sword, and secondly, they were probably going to plan on doing something horrible to it anyways. They could feel your glare crawling all over your skin. “What do you plan on doing with it?”

“I want to prove to you that I won’t hurt you again, just let me prove it,” they knew the only reason they were healed was because of the ring you had given them. “I will take off the ring so it will not heal easily, please, magician, let me prove it to you—“

“No! That’s not how you do things!” You shouted so loudly that even your shadows momentarily stopped digging to stare at you with their hollow eyes. They went back when you glared down at them, though. “You do not get to hurt yourself in order to pay off some sort of sick debt you feel you owe. You cannot just _get away_ with that. It’s not that easy.”

Life clearly wasn’t easy for them, huh? They gazed at the sword with an unknown longing. They hadn’t ever felt this way. How did this feel? How was this supposed to feel in the first place? What was ‘repenting’? And why was it so hard for some people to swallow their prides and need for instant gratification to just say sorry to the one they had wronged?

“I never,” your voice was softer. “Want you to hurt yourself in the name of ‘repenting’ for your mistakes,” it was true. You truly never wanted them to do that. It was just wrong. You couldn’t help but think back to the clear door. You saw how much they hurt, but for some reason you just didn’t think it was real anymore. Perhaps you should have told them about the door. No, that would have only humiliated them even more. That wasn’t a good look, anyways.

“Please don’t do that,” you continued. “It’s wrong. Nobody should ever make you do that to yourself.” You weren’t exactly the perfect picture of virtue either, were you? It seemed that you had fallen from your ethical pedestal. They could tell you really meant it, but they still didn’t know if they did, or if they were going to stop.

“Can you please,” they began again. They had never negotiated with another person like this. It felt like the powerlessness that they were trying so desperately hard to avoid. It wasn’t nice. “Just please forgive me for choking you?”

“We’ll talk about it later,” you brushed it off. Finally, you heard a thump. In a few seconds, a coffin was at your feet on the stone pathway, away from the other beds of moss. You were still. “Let’s open this somewhere else,” you picked up one end and your shadows picked up the other, leaving Valdemar to trail behind like a lost puppy. “This place creeps me out.”

“It is an enchanted cemetery,” Valdemar murmured, staring at the rather beautiful purple flowers. “Of course it is meant to be unnerving.”

At the same time, of course, it was peaceful. They stared at the wonderful trees that have bloomed. The roots of many of them had broken into the coffins and stolen all life left from the bodies of the people that were once there. It was a bit of a depressing thought, maybe even disturbing, but it was still true. That’s how these things flourished, after all. Then again, it was better than leaving bodies in boxes and waiting for them to decompose on their own.

You kept staring around the cemetery. The place seemed to have a center. The black stone walkways soon led up to a center. You could see its black marble was marked by white scratches, almost in a perfect astrological chart. Other walkways connected to the center from all over the cemetery.

As you got closer, you could see that there was a reason the white scratches weren’t worn away by footprints. The white markings were underneath a coating of glass. You stared at the center which was a white marked circle. There was no moss. You placed the coffin on the side of the circle and sucked in a breath.

“Okay, all I have to do is kill this person, that’s not so hard,” you muttered to yourself as you cracked your knuckles. This was going to be a fun day, wasn’t it? You stared at the coffin and took out your sword. Well, this wasn’t the most practical way to do things, was it?

It was wooden with pearls. Why did nice things in your life always have to get destroyed? You kept staring. Okay, just get it over with, would you? You took in another breath. Well, this wasn’t working at all. You raised the sword above your head.

Valdemar, on the other hand, was watching from your side with a puzzled expression. Why weren’t you just doing it? It wasn’t like you to hesitate. You stared down at the coffin as if it were your grandmother. Why weren’t you doing it? Their hands were steepled sharply. Why did they even care again?

“MC,” their light voice chimed in as you turned to them, the sword still in both hands and above your head. “If you cannot do it, then I will for you.” They offered lightly. It wasn’t a deal of any sort. It was just a small offer and favor.

“No, it’s fine,” you turned down their offer as you stared at the coffin. You sighed, lowering the sword. “Take off the lid, please,” you sighed. In a few seconds, the lid was off as the shadows scurried to your side. Great.

Now you could see Chase. He was dead. You didn’t know why you expected anything else. He was just there, peacefully resting with no soul. No, you had that in your bag. You stared at his body. Conflicting feelings of hatred and relief butted heads in your chest as you kept staring. Valdemar did as well. They didn’t know why you were making such a big deal of this. Just do it, already!

“He looks awfully peaceful, doesn’t he?” You asked in a smooth voice. Why did you seem so sad about this? Your face was blank of any emotions as a storm brewed on your inside. “Before I do anything,” you sucked in a breath one last time. “Do you have any requests for the body? Anything you want?” You turned to Valdemar.

“Oh, are you serious?” They asked with a smile.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” You asked lightly.

“Could you just not damage the heart?” They requested lightly.

“Yeah, okay, you have a deal,” you said, stepping into the coffin.

“Wait!” They held out a hand. “Before you do anything, may I just say something?”

You sighed. “Sure.”

Now it was them taking a pause. They shot a short glance to the body, then stared at you. “I do not wish to be that,” they pointed to Chase.

“Dead?” You asked.

“Dead to _you_,” they replied smoothly. “Please, I’m truly sorry. Can’t you please just stop being distant? I want to be close to you again. I want you to trust me again.”

You stared at them. “Well, you shouldn’t trust me,” you muttered. Well, now was the best time to come clean about it, wasn’t it? You nearly let go of your sword and turned to them.

“What do you mean?” They blinked. They had no idea. Now the guilt in your chest only swelled to become larger. You stared at them.

“I know.” You said. Those two words were all that you could let out at the moment. They stared back at you dumbly. They had no idea what you were talking about. Every possibility of what you could be referring to ran through their quick mind in that second.

“You know what?” They asked back in a soft voice. Their past? Their experiences? Their sorrow? Couldn’t you just spit it out already? Oh, no, dear, you couldn’t. They tilted their head ever so slightly. That quirk still hadn’t gone away.

“I know what you said last night.” You blinked. They blinked back. Their hands dropped; their _jaw_ dropped. It seemed that their eyes were filled with betrayal in that moment.

_“No.”_ They said. “And even then you didn’t think to _tell me_ that the door was transparent for you?” They were in disbelief. There was an intense look of hurt spread over their face. “_And after that you still didn’t forgive me?”_ They spat out each of those words.

“No. I didn’t.” You stated coldly.

“You are a cold and brittle being.” They growled. “Why would you do that? Explain yourself.”

“I didn’t feel safe. Staying with you and not being able to watch you from a distance _threatened_ me. I cannot close my eyes around you; I can’t even blink.”

“Your excuse is flimsy.” They stated. “And shoddy. You promised to stop spying, did you not?” And now it was clear for everyone to see that you were not the perfect one of this pair. You didn’t say anything for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” you admitted slowly. “It wasn’t right.” It really wasn’t. There was no ‘but’ afterwards. You stared at them. “You don’t have to say it’s alright. I’d understand if you left for that.” You looked at the body. After this, you were done, weren’t you? You didn’t have any more adventures to go through, or any challenges to accomplish?

“Look at me,” they didn’t dare to touch you. You felt a large burst of guilt when you saw their betrayed expression. “If you think that I am throwing away all this progress that we have made then you are insane. It is fine. I would not have trusted myself either.”

“I don’t think it’s alright.”

“Well, we both know that you are against martyrdom, don’t we?” They wanted to reference your sword and you refusal to hand it over to them. “I suppose we will simply have to make it up to each other.”

“Yeah,” was this guilt ever going to go away? They stared at you.

They felt their lips part slowly. You could tell that they weren’t having the time of their life. They sucked in a breath. Where was this anxiety coming from? It was only four words, after all. What was the big deal about it? They stared at you still.

“Do you forgive me?” Their voice was light. Maybe this was going to be the last time they would ask.

“Yes,” you sighed. No, this wasn’t because you had just come clean. It was because you were tired, both physically and mentally. You stared at the body. “I think the phrase I’ve been looking for was ‘forgive, but don’t forget’.”

“So there is no chance of you forgetting about it?” Well _someone_ was especially enthusiastic about things. You stared at them.

“Unless I have another traumatic event leading to memory loss,” you laughed. “I don’t think so.”

“Good,” they said, crossing their arms. It was almost childlike. The sun was still high as the horses behind you stopped by the stones. “Because I will not forget about your little _espionage_ either.” Oh, well, how nice.

You paused, raising an eyebrow. What were you supposed to say to that? What were you going to say, actually? You really didn’t want to say it. It was the same phrase that they had said for the past two days. You felt like your stomach was doing back flips and cartwheels as you tried to make the words out properly.

“Do you forgive me for it then?” You asked lightly. It was like you were afraid of their response. Good. You should have been. After what you put them through—

“Yes, of course,” they shrugged as they stared at you with a soft smile. “I understand your motive and I would have done exactly the same thing.” Well, that wasn’t the best reassurance there ever was, but still, you didn’t need it. It wasn’t their job to reassure you over things that you had done.

“Alright,” you said, staring down at Chase again.

Now that was over with. It wasn’t like you were just going to go back to normal immediately. Things were just better than they were before. Valdemar felt like they could breathe again, and you felt your ears become less tired of ‘do you forgive me yet’ from Valdemar. They observed you from a safe distance as you stood with the sword lowered in your hands.

“He doesn’t deserve this peace,” you had already made Chase suffer, had you not? They stared and nodded, slowly agreeing.

“I wish I had torn him apart physically,” they muttered as they stared at the cold body. They placed two gloved fingers on the pulse. “Oh, he is somehow alive.”

“He’s brain dead,” you stared at the body and sighed. “So when he goes for real, he won’t feel any of it.” You felt angry, honestly. It was too bad. You stared at his body with blank eyes.

“And are you disappointed about it?” Valdemar asked you. They were honestly concerned. You were usually filled with some kind of emotion, but this time, you were just angry. From your body language, they could tell that you were upset and distraught. “I understand it. Just take a deep breath and do what you have to do. It is not that difficult.”

“Oh, I know,” you took one last calming breath. “I just don’t know if you want to be too close to me for the next few moments.” They tilted their head in slight surprise as you stared at the body. “He doesn’t deserve to go so peacefully.”

“Oh, I am aware of that,” they smiled in anticipation. “Go on, my dear, let me see what you are referring to—“

Well, you didn’t need any other hints. In a few seconds, you were already on a rampage, stabbing the sword downwards into his body as if it were a game to see how many wounds you could do under a minute. One stab, two stabs, they soon turned into twenty one and twenty two. You didn’t need to say a word as the blood from his cuts seeped out of the coffin slowly and you and Valdemar in a pool of thin blood.

They had never seen anything like it. It was as if you moved so quickly that their eyes could barely register your movements. You mangled Chase’s corpse. You could feel yourself getting tired but you kept going. A large amount of your life had been wasted by avoiding _him_.

“I think that’s quite enough,” Valdemar wasn’t scared of you. They stared at the body. If anything, they would have done the exact same thing. “Aren’t you getting tired?”

“No,” your voice came out breathlessly as you kept stabbing his corpse. You stopped for a moment to breathe and look up at them. “Why would I be tired?”

Their eyes immediately ran to the corpse. It was bad. You had touched every single part of his body _except_ his chest. The arms were certainly ruined, and his legs were almost torn to shreds. You could barely see what remained of his organs as you had torn his abdomen apart completely. Well, _somebody_ had anger issues. They looked back to you.

“Is it not obvious?” They asked as lightly as they could. You saw that they were smiling, oddly enough, at Chase’s body’s expense. You sighed. “You clearly over exerted yourself on this one, MC.” Yes, it was still wise to avoid the pet names.

“I know,” you said as you stepped out of the coffin. Your shoes were covered in blood as you stepped into the puddle of red outside of it. “I know,” you repeated. “But I’m just so _angry_ about this,” who wouldn’t be, honestly? “He gets to get away with so much and in the end he isn’t even in his body to suffer the consequences.”

“Your idea of justice is so interesting,” they hummed as they walked closer to the mangled corpse. “But you have already taken his soul and his life. Do you not think that is enough?”

“I don’t think so,” you said. “I may have said something different earlier, but now,” you were filled with bitterness and anger. That was the difference. It was a horrible thing, your emotions. “You know what?” You sighed as the blood from your sword was removed instantly. “You’re right. I think it’s enough.” It didn’t take long to change your mind about that specifically.

“You tore him to shreds,” they muttered as they took out Chase’s heart with a scary precision. “It is quite enough.” Quite enough, hmm? The corpse wasn’t enough to satisfy your bloodlust at all. “Now what do you plan on doing with his body? Will you dump it into the ocean like others, apparently?”

The body seemed to stare at you back. You hadn’t touched his eyes. You stared at him. Was this worth the trip? Really? You kept staring. Seriously, what was this? You needed to place him somewhere so that nobody would find him, ever.

“This cemetery is too nice for him anyways,” you felt a purple flower fall into your hair. You brushed it off as Valdemar stifled a laugh. “Yes, I’d say an ocean is the best thing,” you mumbled.

“Isn’t it a bit far, though?” They knew the nearest ocean was miles away. You stared at them.

“We’ve traveled farther.” You shrugged. “And I know a boat.”

“Have you considered cremation?”

“No,” you laughed. “At least in the ocean his body will be used to feed other animals. What’ll it do as ashes? Sit around and contaminate the air?” Okay, good point.

“Alright,” they sighed. “And how do you plan on transporting the—oh.” The coffin and blood were already gone. You had that amazing unlimited storage plan, which was essentially your enchanted bag.

“I swear,” you muttered, “if his body bleeds all over the other stuff in this bag, I am losing it.”

“I believe you already lost it.” They replied without missing a beat.

“Yeah, sure, Valdy,” you didn’t miss a beat either. They almost took offense.

“Wait a moment,” they held a hand up as they seemed to look up at the sky. “Did you hear that, magician?”

You sighed. “I may have magical powers, but I do not have super-hearing, Valdemar.” You looked around and pulled out your sword. “Why? What is it?” You heard something. “Are you freaking _growling_, Valdemar? What a furry—“

“Magician, as much as I love you, please just be quiet for the next few moments.” They didn’t even want to pay mind to what in the world a ‘furry’ was. They stared at the purple trees. Nothing could have been hidden around you.

Then again, they had nothing to be afraid of. This was their realm, after all. It wasn’t like anyone could attack them at the moment. You, on the other hand, were nearly their opposite. They stared at the forest of purple trees waiting for the threat to come. Unfortunately, nothing revealed itself.

You kept staring. You could feel the hairs on your neck rising. Your hand was on your sword. Your gaze went to the trees as well. Shadowy figures appeared around you in a circle. What was it? You kept waiting for it to come.

“Oh, wait a minute, I know them—“ you said as a figure made its way closer to the both of you.

“Is that so?” They stood still as they waited for the figure to get close enough so they could do some damage. “Who is it, then?”

“It’s Alli,” they came closer. “I haven’t seen them in a while—“ then, of course, Alli ran towards you with a spear. How nice. “Oh, hell no!” You shouted as you jumped in front of Valdemar. They pushed you to the side. You saw skeletons climb from graves to grab Alli’s ankle.

“I don’t suggest you do anything stupid, demon,” Valdemar stared them down. You stared them down as well. You didn’t expect that, did you? “It is _my_ realm, after all.” No, it wasn’t, but alright.

“You should be careful about whom you’re sleeping with,” they replied.

“That’s just freaking rude.” You stared at them. “What the heck is wrong with you? I saw you a few years ago and we were fine.”

“We’re not fine,” they growled as they tried to get loose from the skeletons’ grasps. “And we never were!”

“Uh,” you thought back to a few years ago when you two had found each other in a mermaids’ cove. “I’m pretty sure we were, but alright, if you say so.” Sometimes, you just had to go with the flow.

They shouted and threw the spear at Valdemar. You grabbed their hand and teleported yourselves out of there and back into the plains. Your head swam and your vision began to blur a bit. Calm down, that’s all you needed to do. You just had to calm down a bit. You stared at the horizon. It was becoming sharp again. Good.

“What was that about?” Valdemar asked. They weren’t going to complain about not being able to fight whoever that demon was. They were much more curious about you and your ‘close allies’.

“Someone I found in a mermaid cove,” you muttered as you stared at the horizon. The sun wasn’t setting yet.

“And you just happened to feel the need,” they sighed. When would you ever learn? Was it just habit? “To run away from your problems again?” Well, that was true. You stared at them. They stared back with a hint of disapproval.

“Yes, of course I felt the need to run away,” you said. “What if you had gotten hurt?”

They started to laugh uproariously. “Do you have _any_ idea,” they continued. “What happens when I am in a cemetery?” It was an interesting question. You didn’t find any of this funny and just had a blank face.

“No, Valdemar, I don’t have any idea.” You crossed your arms. You nearly looked like a stubborn child. Honestly, you didn’t want to know.

“No one can defeat me in a cemetery, MC. Not even you.”

“Well _someone’s _cocky.” You stated.

“I only am because I can be.” They replied. “So next time,” they took in a breath while staring you down with bold red eyes. “Let me defeat your enemies for you, especially when it is _that_ easy.”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all later!


	43. There Be Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Valdemar get Alli's blood. Unfortunately, you meet a witchy figure from your past on a very specific pirate ship. How disappointing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo I'm back. I've just read your comments and they're so sweet ;-; thank you
> 
> Warnings: some gore, cursing, past abusive partners re-emerge

_ They started to laugh uproariously. “Do you have any idea,” they continued. “What happens when I am in a cemetery?” It was an interesting question. You didn’t find any of this funny and just had a blank face. _

_ “No, Valdemar, I don’t have any idea.” You crossed your arms. You nearly looked like a stubborn child. Honestly, you didn’t want to know. _

_ “No one can defeat me in a cemetery, MC. Not even you.” _

_ “Well someone’s cocky.” You stated. _

_ “I only am because I can be.” They replied. “So next time,” they took in a breath while staring you down with bold red eyes. “Let me defeat your enemies for you, especially when it is that easy.”_

_ “No, I don’t think I will.” _

“Oh, come on, MC, I’m not so bad,” their voice was like honey. It was the sweetest it could have been. You stared at them with an adamant resolve, even though you could feel that slightly bitter part of you slipping.

“I prefer,” you put it more gently. It was better that way, with demons, after all. “To handle my own problems, Valdemar,” that was as nice as you could put it. Well, at least you weren’t being outright cruel to them, in their opinion.

“Where are we going, magician?” That was always the question they had to ask. You seemed similar to Asra in that way: always wandering off across the world. It was such an odd thing to observe. They had no idea, truly, how they were even attracted to you to begin with.

“To a mermaid cove,” you skipped, oddly, and got onto your shadowy horse. How fun and convenient for you. They nearly shrugged, and did so as well. “To get Alli’s blood.”

“Oh? And how is that demon’s blood located in a… mermaid cove?” They didn’t exactly know _how_ you managed to be so… sketchy, but you did it. You were almost shadier than they were. Unbelievable.

“The pirate witch I was with a few years ago,” your horse started off at a steady pace. “Had all the blood of every demon we’ve ever killed. So it’s just a convenient storage.”

“… She stored it in a mermaid cove, MC?” Were you delusional? Their face was riddled with confusion. How could you be so… _interesting?_ “Are you serious?”

“Yes, what gave away the impression that I was _joking_ about this?” You tried to not laugh at their disbelief. “It’s on a ship.”

“You have a ship in a mermaid cove?” Their voice was full of skepticism. “Full of demon blood?”

“Well, it’s mine, but it’s not.” You shrugged. “It’s haunted.”

“It’s _haunted?_”

“Yes.” You didn’t see how it was such a big deal. They stared at you as if it was. You stared back.

All of the sudden, you two burst out laughing. They felt like a weight was lifted from their chest. It was the first time you two had laughed about something in a while, and it felt unbelievably relieving and full of life. They smiled at you.

“Why is it that _everything_ is magical for you?”

“I have no idea, honestly,” you snickered. It was rather hilarious. They couldn’t help but start wheezing at how amazingly _screwed_ your life was in comparison to most. Oh, this was hilarious. “It’s kind of annoying sometimes.”

“Oh, ‘kind of’, are you sure that is the term you wish to use?” Their voice sounded a bit strained from their laughter.

“Pfft, I think it’s the lightest way to put it, dear.” Oh crap, it slipped out. How-

“Oh?” They smiled widely. “Using pet names again, are we?” Why, oh _why_, did they look so enthusiastic?

“Just,” you muttered. You could feel a light blush spread across your face. “Ugh, I can’t stay angry at you for too long.”

“Mm hmm,” they were the cockiest thing to ever exist. Their stare on you was nearly unbearable.

“Just focus on your horse.” You muttered again. How was it that you just... got over it? So quickly? You nearly had to scold yourself internally. Then again, you both screwed up. But… violence was always harder to remedy than simple spying games.

“I’d much rather focus on my favorite human,” they were being too soft. It was scary. You stared at them. They stared back with unblinking eyes.

“I think,” you started. “That you’re just trying to make up for things.”

“And now we’re stating the obvious.” They made a ‘tsk’ sound. You could feel your blood start to boil.

In a few hours, the area cleared into a mossy field devoid of all grass. It spread across for miles. You could feel something wrong, though. There were no trees anywhere, and there was a small, barely noticeable grade to the path you were taking.

Then again, the area was always supposed to unsettle you. There were no gravestones for the skeletons underneath your shadowy horses. Valdemar, however, could notice their presence right away. They looked at the mossy ground beneath them and couldn’t stop staring. Why were there so many?

“MC,” they broke the silence lightly. They didn’t want to startle you, or anything. You turned to them slowly, as if you were barely giving them any attention at all. They knew it was just an exterior.

You sighed. “Yes, Valdemar?” They swore they could see the disappointment in your eyes when you turned to them. It stung a bit, but you weren’t even verbal about it. You continued to wait for whatever they were about to say.

“Why are we over what seems to be a mass grave?”

Oh, that was easy. You began to laugh a little as memories began to flood back into your mind. It was so odd, since they seemed so distant. They waited for this little laughing fit of yours to stop. The mass grave below them was just… disturbing, in its numbers. You couldn’t have made this yourself, could you? No, they wouldn’t believe it.

“Remember the pirate witch?” You asked. “This is where we would bury the people we lost during battles.” You looked around at the mossy ground. “It’s been undisturbed for the longest time.”

“I see,” Valdemar didn’t think it made sense, though. “But why are some of the bodies ancient? I can tell, MC. This just doesn’t make sense.”

“Well,” you shrugged. “That could be because there’s a volcano underneath us.”

“I’m sorry, _what?”_ Oh, why were they even surprised anymore?

“Yeah,” you looked at the ‘innocent’ mossy ground. “There’s an ancient volcano underneath us. I think it’s just a pool of rising lava now. The mermaids would leave the bodies they consumed on the bed of the sea right about here, and eventually those skeletons would make their way up in the rock. We found that out the hard way.”

“I see.” They nearly yelped when their horse stopped suddenly. You were holding out your hand, as if you were holding an invisible set of reins.

“Watch out,” you said. “You nearly fell.”

They looked at the ground to see there wasn’t any in a few feet. Was your horse really about to let them fall like that? All they could see was a vast, endless ocean. It was all an impossibly saturated shade of blue. You could nearly see through the water, yes, it was _that_ clear. Oddly enough, you two had the feeling that something was hiding under that innocent shade of blue.

“Thank you, MC,” they sounded breathless. You nearly laughed at how in shock they were. It was just a little fall. They were staring at you with wide eyes.

“Alright, time to go down,” your horse started running for the cliff.

“Wait, MC—“ they were so panicked. They could see you and your little mortal body just get crushed by the impact alone. They went off after you only to find that you were floating through the air, holding a peace sign in your hand.

“I didn’t save your life earlier,” you said. You looked horribly cocky for a person that could have died. They shook their head in disbelief as their own horse was floating in the air as well. “I just saved you from pissing yourself.”

“I don’t urinate, MC.”

Well, now things were _awkward_.

“Anyway,” you had to get away from _that_ topic somehow. You gradually landed on a thin set of stones. Valdemar was right there behind you.

“This place looks rather lovely.”

It was a hallowed out cave large enough for five ships. The sun shone to reveal the dark and mossy stone. In a large arc was something that looked like a pathway beneath your feet. It was a semi-circle around the outer edges of the cove, a large cliff covering the both of you to create a large cavern’s mouth.

“But it looks like it is about to fall in on itself, MC.” They didn’t like this. There was too much danger involved.

“Just be more concerned with what’s _in_ the water, Valdemar.” Your head was pointed downwards. You could see silvery figures beneath the surface. It was like a show of glowing lights begging you to come closer. Maybe you could even touch the water. “Okay, before _that_ happens,” you didn’t exactly want to be enchanted by anything, after all. You turned around and got off of your horse.

“And _how_ did I not notice _that?”_ They asked in a slightly judgmental tone. You glanced at them, then stared at the ship.

“It’s just a glamour to hide it,” you shrugged. “Because I can magic.”

“Uh huh,” they sounded horribly skeptical as they examined the massive ship.

It was the stereotype of a run-down pirate ship. You looked like you could have robbed twenty spice traders, gods. Gold was etched into some pieces of the galleon. Wait, weren’t these supposed to be slow? They stared at the spider webs that had made the cannon holes their home. They then looked at you for an explanation.

“And _how_, exactly, did you manage to track _anything_ down in this slow ship?” Seriously, how?

“Magic, remember?” You did a weird motion with your fingers that honestly confused them. They stared at the ship.

“My, you are rather impressive, dear,” they were just _feeling _like they should have taken the chance. You stared at them.

“Thanks, I guess,” you didn’t know what to say. “You are too.” It came out a bit robotic, almost like an automatic response. They smiled.

“Awhh, the human is showing affection again.”

“I swear, I-“ you stopped yourself and took in a breath. How did they manage to make you flustered so quickly? You looked to the abandoned ship and made a yanking motion. A long board suddenly came crashing down to meet your feet on the edges of the cove. “Let’s not forget what we’re here for.”

“Ah, right,” they waited for you to go first. “After you, MC.”

“Yeah, because if you went in first, you’d get lost,” you walked up without any other regard of how they would react.

“Oh, MC, you must be kidding,” they muttered as they followed you closely.

The boards underneath your feet creaked, bringing back hazy memories from your past. Well, at least that was all over, now. You kept looking up until you reached the top. Was this thing larger than it usually was? You stared at the ship and sighed.

“She usually kept her blood in one of a secluded room,” because nobody would find it if it was hidden, and nobody from the crew would accidentally stumble into something deadly serious. “Just in case it got stolen.”

“Stolen? Who would come for blood, MC?”

You looked at them for a short second, then pointed to yourself.

“Oh. Right.” They swore they could feel the embarrassment come in from that mistake. They kept scanning the area as if they were wary something would come out of the blue to attack you. You stared at them.

“Are you okay? You don’t seem normal.”

_You_ were the reason they weren’t feeling ‘normal’. You literally forced them to have emotions and experience _embarrassment_ after an actual millennia. Of course they weren’t okay-

“I am fine, MC. Perfectly calm and collected, as usual.” No they weren’t.

“Okay then. Follow me.”

You walked down a hidden set of stairs into an ornately decorated hallway of stolen goods. How… interesting. Down the rows of oddly shaped mirrors and gold ornaments was a wooden door to the right. It creaked as you opened it, the light from the windows shining in to give the entire office a feeling of being lost.

“And this was her idea of hidden?” They asked. You smirked.

“No, not exactly,” you walked up to the window. The glass shattered as you punched through it. Valdemar was immediately at your side.

“And what did you do _that_ for?” They took your fist and examined it immediately. Weren’t you humans supposed to get scars from this sort of thing? Apparently, you found it cute to do irrational things. You had the most playful expression on your face as they realized that there were no cuts at all.

“It’s fine,” you then crawled out of the window and fell out of the ship.

“MC—“

They dove out after you only to find that they landed in a perfectly preserved room. They stared at you. You were standing in the middle of it, staring back at them.

“_Stop tricking me into thinking that you are going to perish, human_._”_ Their tone was a bit dangerous. It came from being over protective.

“Well, then, don’t tell me what to do, _dear,_” okay, they had to admit, the way you said ‘dear’ struck them completely differently.

“Just stop, please.” Their voice was much more sincere.

“Fine.”

You turned around to look at the wide window in front of you. There were purple curtains draped over it, giving the room an ethereal feeling. It was like you were walking on air; Valdemar could feel the sensation as well. You walked over to one side of the room to see that the cupboard of blood was still there.

There were no spiders in the room. Everything was perfectly preserved as if you had been there yesterday. There wasn’t any dust, and the carpet always fixed itself. You could see that every item on your witchcraft altar was still there, perfectly in place, just as you had abandoned it years ago.

“And it should be around here,” you stared at the shelves of bottled blood. They stared as well. Shouldn’t it all be spoiled by now? “We enchanted it so that the blood wouldn’t rot. Chemicals are hard to steal, anyways.”

“Well, that certainly clarifies things.” They stood by your side. You could feel their cold aura by your shoulder as you kept shifting through the tags of names. “You certainly have a lot of jars, MC.” You could tell from their tone that they were wondering something specifically.

“No, yours is not there,” you said. “I don’t do that stuff anymore.”

They didn’t say anything like ‘I’m glad’. They honestly didn’t know if they were. It would have been so much more fun if you had kept a bit of your old ways. That would make the risk of being with you larger. Usually, they hated risk, but this time, with you, you were worth it. It added a bit of spice to things, anyways.

“Ah, here it is,” you pulled out a vial of Alli’s blood. Their name was etched onto a thick parchment with black ink that looked almost fresh. You could see the blood swirling around in its vial. “Now, let’s just take some of that,” you pulled out your own and unsealed the metal vial, pouring some blood into your jar.

“And how will you be using it later?”

“To track him down, of course,” you placed the jar inside of your bag. “And to—“ you stopped.

Valdemar was staring at you. They couldn’t see what you could see. Your eyes were wider than the moon, and your face looked like it was drained of blood. Why did you look so scared? They poked you lightly with a gloved hand. Did you… crash, perhaps? No, that wasn’t possible. They turned around to see what it was that you were looking at.

Oh, great. An apparition.

“No,” you muttered with wide eyes. “No, no, _no_, no, no,” your hand was on your sword. It was instinct. Your breathing got heavier. You stared at her. “No, this can _not_ be happening, no, no!” Valdemar grabbed your shoulders in an attempt to calm you down.

“Shh, MC, it’s just a ghost,” they could feel you shaking slightly. Was it rage? Or was it fear?

“Oh, MC, come back again, hmm?” What the heck, this wasn’t supposed to be happening. “I told you that you can’t stay away from me.”

“Get _back_,” you escaped from Valdemar’s protective grasp and were in front of them, leaving them with air between their arms instead of you. You pulled out your sword. “I know how to fight!”

“Well, it seems that you don’t have the element of surprise anymore, dearie,” she pulled out a sword of her own. “And we both know why _I_ was the captain, and not you.”

“Yeah, maybe because I was your freaking servant,” you pointed the sword at her.

“MC, be rational, are you really, _truly_, about to fight a _ghost_?” They looked at her sword. “I don’t think you can even stab her to make a difference, dear. Don’t do this. Let’s just be smart and walk away.”

“I am not walking away from _that_,” you pointed your sword at her.

“And I won’t let you leave, sweetie.” Ugh. The possessiveness. You hated it. Valdemar watched you with caution.

“MC. This is the one time I will ask you to run away. Just go. We can find her body and get rid of her. Isn’t that much easier? It’s also more logical.”

“My body was eaten by mermaids and sank to the bottom of the ocean,” she hissed. “You’ll never be able to find it.”

“Oh yeah?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. You put your sword back in its sheath. “Well, if your body is tied here, then your ghost can’t leave.”

“Oh, I hate you so much.”

“MC, I’m getting impatient, let’s leave.” Their voice was very stiff. They stared at the ghost with malice. You could tell that they didn’t exactly like her.

“Oh, are you letting a _demon_ drag you around, now?” She had a hint of malice in her own tone as well. “Look at how pathetic you’ve become. I bet you can’t even raise your sword against them.”

“How dare you!”

“Witches,” they muttered as they grabbed your shoulders. “Come, MC, let’s go.”

“Get your hands off of what’s mine!”

“I don’t _belong_ to anybody,” you shouted back at her. This was just getting more toxic as you went.

“MC, let’s not fall back into unhealthy mindsets.” Wow, they never thought that _they_ would be one to say that. They sounded like a freaking middle school counselor.

“Let me guess,” she said. “They hurt you too, but you’ve become _soft_ over the years, so you couldn’t pay them back. Am I right?” She sneered. How did she know? Was it that obvious?

“Sometimes, forgiveness is better than revenge.” You knew it was a bit stupid, but it was honestly better for you to forgive.

“So you _do_ forgive me—“

“Yes, but not now, sweetie, I have to deal with the _idiot_ whose last words were ‘you bitch’.” Oh, okay, but you didn’t have to call her out like _that_ though-

“Come, now, let’s just go,” they said.

“Forgiveness is for the weak.” She replied smoothly. Gods, she sounded almost exactly like Valdemar. “Why don’t I harvest their blood for you? Wouldn’t that make you feel better? And we could make up while we ripped their heart out—“

“Don’t you _dare_ take a step closer.” You held your sword out to her neck.

“Oh. An enchanted blade. How fortunate for you.” She wasn’t pleased at all. Your gaze and hold was steady.

“I know.” You took Valdemar’s arm and hugged onto them tightly. They were a bit shocked. You could feel them tense in your grasp. “Let’s go, dear.” You teleported to the deck of the ship out of habit. You stared at the ocean around you. Wait. _The ocean was around you_. “And what the _fuck_ is this?”

The ghost appeared in front of you again. “I may be stuck to my boat, MC, but I still control it.”

“Do you have any idea how _rude_ that is?” You nearly charged her through with your sword. Why didn’t you, again? Oh, right. Self control. Plus, you never knew when she would come in useful again.

“Hmm, almost like being stabbed in the back, right?”

_“Hmm, almost like being shot with arrows from behind, right?”_ Perhaps this was getting a bit out of hand.

“I think this may be getting a bit out of hand,” Valdemar’s voice was barely audible as you two began fighting. Wow. This is a toxic couple. It was almost like two geminis getting together.

“I’m leaving!” You declared.

“Sweetie,” and now, Valdemar sounded extremely sarcastic. “How are we going to do that?”

“Easy,” you shrugged, walking to the plank of the boat.

“You wouldn’t. There are mermaids in those waters!” She wasn’t concerned for you. She never was. She just didn’t want to lose you to anyone else other than her own murderous tendencies.

“Oh, I’m aware.” You said. “And that’s why I’m taking this rowboat.”

“Ugh, this is a horrid mess,” Valdemar muttered as they pinched the bridge of their nose. Why were you humans so… _annoying_, sometimes? “What rowboat—“

You were _always_ such a surprise. One was already in the water.

“Keep up, demon.” She tossed the remark at Valdemar and you could feel yourself becoming defensive immediately.

“Hey!” You grabbed their arm in an almost possessive manner. Their head snapped to look at you in shock. Were you really? “I’m not the one that was murdered by their own apprentice.”

Well, they thought, that was a nice way to put it. And now you were dragging them to the edge of the ship. The ghost was watching you with such envious eyes that they were almost lime green. You stopped at the edge of the boat, feeling the cold wind around you as you looked to the rowboat, then to Valdemar.

“And you’re okay with this, right?”

“Just _leave_, already, magician.” They replied in an almost bitter tone. Being near that… _ghost_ didn’t exactly please them. They felt like they wanted to rip the apparition to shreds just for her past treatment of you.

You teleported yourselves into the boat because it was that _easy_. You began to row away from the ship. The silence between you and Valdemar was thick. You couldn’t explain it. You could practically cut through the tension with a spear by the way they were looking at you. It was a cold, analytical gaze that they usually only reserved for the most _interesting_ patients and specimens.

“Yes?” You asked. You didn’t exactly like being stared at. They didn’t say anything and simply looked another direction before slowly redirecting their gaze to you like the shadow of a sundial going back to where it was meant to be. “What is it, Valdemar?”

“I could have taken care of her, if you had wanted it.” It was such a simple statement. Why couldn’t you agree, though?

“No, you couldn’t have.” You said, staring back at the ship.

“Yes, I could have.” They insisted as they, too, gazed at the gradually shrinking ship. “There are so many dead bodies here,” they mumbled. They _never_ mumbled. “I could have taken care of it _easily_, magician.”

“Well, perhaps I don’t want you to take care of _my_ problems, Valdemar.” Slivers of silver swam underneath the silky surface. You could barely see the tails of the sirens and mermaids below you. Your gaze was stuck on their enchanting forms until— “aaah!”

A body emerged, it was the witch’s. Her flesh was mangled and torn away by years of being crushed against barnacles of the ship. The claw marks on her skin were from mermaids. You could see they had some respect left for her as her entire form wasn’t consumed… but the skeleton showing was a bit… disturbing.

You were so shocked that you fell in the water. With the corpse. How fun.

“I’m back, baby.” The corpse’s head turned to stare at you at an impossible angle. You could hear the cracks in her every movement.

You screamed again.

“MC!” Valdemar held a hand overboard and tried to help you up, but your movements were too frantic. You were trying _desperately_ to get away from _that_. “MC, stop splashing! This isn’t helping!” They got seawater in their eyes as you kept trying to get away. “MC. Calm yourself. It is just a corpse. That speaks.” Oh, yeah, maybe now they saw why you were so appalled. “MC, please calm down.”

You clearly were losing your mind.

“Oh, why do I have to do everything myself,” their voice seethed with anger as they single handedly pulled you from the ocean, still flailing, and into the boat. “There, are you better, now?”

You were shaking. Your bones felt too cold. They observed your every habit. Of course you were having a bit of a breakdown. They could see that in your eyes there was nothing but fear.

“Oh, you poor thing,” they murmured, hugging you as tightly as was safe in their arms. It was a cold embrace, almost as cold as the ocean itself. “Come, now, calm yourself,” they muttered. They shot a glare at the smiling corpse.

“Letting a demon embrace you from behind, MC? I thought you’d be smarter than that.”

“Oh, shut up, will you?” They growled. Frankly, they were ready to rip that pirate to shreds the second that you calmed down. You were a leaf in their arms, though, and they couldn’t do anything about it. “MC,” they tried to put on their most soothing tone. “I promise you that you’re safe.”

You couldn’t make out a single word. Pure shock overwhelmed every nerve in your body as you tried to keep yourself calm. It wasn’t working. Your hand shook as you reached to grab your sword. Your body froze the moment they touched your hand.

“Is that really wise, magician?” Their cold whisper came from behind, giving you a short flashback to earlier times when this would have been the most dangerous situation to be in. You turned your head to your side.

“Just let me use it, Val,” your voice was small.

“But should I?” It was an honest question. “If you truly believe that you should and that you’ll be fine, I’ll let you. So are you truly okay with a sword in your hands at this moment?”

Okay, when did they become the parent of this relationship? This was… so odd. You let go of the sword, and swallowed your pride. There was no way you could do this on your own. Looking at the corpse in slight terror, you took in a breath. You couldn’t believe you were saying this.

“Valdemar,” your voice came out low and a bit pathetic. They liked it. “Can you please take care of… _that_?”

“My pleasure, MC,” they said, their cold gloved hand still on yours.

“Are you serious?” She growled, her corpse disappearing again shortly. “I’ll let the mermaids take care of you two.”

“Right! The mermaids!” You nearly jumped, causing the boat to rock back and forth violently. Valdemar was forced to grab the sides of it in a bad attempt to stabilize the thing. You began rowing as if your life depended on it. Well, your lives actually did.

“And why don’t you use your magic?”

“Oh, right!” You held a hand out and your horses came running over the water. They were still over the horizon, though, so it would be a while before you two could escape. “Oh gods.” You could see the silvery figures get closer to the surface of the ocean. Your oars just managed themselves at this point as you pulled out your sword.

Valdemar, still behind you, saw this as more of a fun time than a life-threatening situation. They had never seen you act like this. Why did you look so scared? Mermaids weren’t that bad. Neither were sirens. Well, then again, they’ve never seen them, so they couldn’t possibly judge or pass any judgment of others.

“Oh, crap!” You stared at the shores ahead of you. On the bay that surrounded the stony cove were demons. A group of them. And… no, this couldn’t be. Your oars stopped rowing. “You’re joking.” You froze again.

“Dear, what is it?” Why were surprises always popping up around you?

“They’re supposed to be dead, no, this isn’t right! _They’re supposed to be dead!”_ You were in complete disbelief. You pulled out your sword, obviously ready for a fight. “I am so sorry for ever dragging you into this mess of a life, I’m _so_ sorry—“

“Oh, don’t apologize, MC, it looks like I can take them, anyway,” they didn’t view anyone else on this plain as an actual threat.

“Ah!” The boat was clawed apart by the mermaids; shrieking was heard the second they got above the water. You and Valdemar fell into the water as the white boards of the rowboat sank to the bottom of the sea. “Nope!”

You spread out your arms and a large bubble of air formed around you and Valdemar, ensuring your temporary safety. From the inside of that bubble, you could see an endless sea. It was scary. The water slowly got darker and darker the lower you gazed. Surrounding you were beings of silver and flesh.

Their eyes were silvery and hungry. Long claws came from each of their grayish, webbed fingers. Their tails were so long and narrow that it seemed their bodies dissolved into the water itself. Their faces, though, were beautiful. Every angle of their faces was as perfect as they could get. The all opened their mouths at the same time.

Instead of the screeching you heard earlier, they were speaking. It was an enchanting voice. You could hear the ancient magic just dripping off of their tones. You held Valdemar’s hand tightly. It was your new lifeline. They stared at the two of you, not daring to pop the bubble that you had created.

“A magician and a demon, how ironic,” they somehow managed to _sing_ that in a soft, flowing voice. “Tell us,” they almost hissed like a disappointed mother. They started to swim around the bubble, giving everything a carousel effect. “Would you like to stay together for all of eternity?”

“Um, we have other plans,” you said, trying your best to maneuver the bubble _away_ from the mermaids and towards the cove. Damn, where were those horses?

“You are rather fascinating,” Valdemar’s gaze was filled with a _dangerous_ curiosity.

“Valdemar, don’t poke the bubble, or it’ll pop—“

And there went your only protection! The entire bubble popped because of _someone’s_ curiosity. Ah, the stock market bubble pops whenever something similar happened as well, except instead of curiosity, it’s a pandemic… life is so funny sometimes.

The second that the bubble was gone, all of its shards shattered into millions of pieces, each with silver tracing at their edges. They dissolved into the salty oceans and you took your last breath, holding onto Valdemar while creating another bubble before they could get any closer.

Unfortunately, the mermaids were already too close. The second your second bubble formed, it sliced some of their bodies in half, leaving decapitated and dismembered mermaid corpses in your personal space. You shivered as the silvery blood poured out of the bodies and around your feet, creating a sticky feeling.

The other mermaids shrieked in anger, throwing themselves against the bubble you had made. You turned to Valdemar. “Why did you pop it?”

“I apologize so profusely, dear, I’m so sorry, I was just curious,” you could tell that it was just a simple mistake.

“It’s fine,” you couldn’t get over what they would do for _science. _The mermaids kept crashing against the walls of your bubble until cracks appeared. “We can’t go to the shore, I don’t want you to be hurt…” you were trying to make a strategy when your horses finally dove underwater and scared away the mermaids. “Oh, yes! Finally!”

The mermaids swam away, carrying the remains. The disturbing part was that they seemed to be consuming their own. You felt a glowing warmth in the circle. Your horses were inside, ready for you to ride them, but there was a glowing blue light there too. In a second, you were transported into a void, holding onto Valdemar’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! There's less /sadness/ now since they're *together again* And y'all, I really, really love your comments.


	44. Lune? Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relative saves you from death. A ship sinks, and you run after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not "A/N"ing you guys after nearly half a year of writing this. Anyways, have fun :)

_ “It’s fine,” you couldn’t get over what they would do for science. The mermaids kept crashing against the walls of your bubble until cracks appeared. “We can’t go to the shore, I don’t want you to be hurt…” you were trying to make a strategy when your horses finally dove underwater and scared away the mermaids. “Oh, yes! Finally!” _

_ The mermaids swam away, carrying the remains. The disturbing part was that they seemed to be consuming their own. You felt a glowing warmth in the circle. Your horses were inside, ready for you to ride them, but there was a glowing blue light there too. In a second, you were transported into a void, holding onto Valdemar’s hand. _

“Oh my gosh, what the hell, what the fuck,” you muttered as you were in the center of a starry void. You stared at the vast nothingness around you. The stars were your only sources of light, and even they were a bit dim. Was this some sort of backroom? It seemed different from your usual void.

“How nice,” Valdemar’s voice seemed to echo around the both of you. Their voice was velvety and light. “Into the endless void again, I see.” And what was that supposed to mean? To them, this place was almost familiar. It was like something that had happened before, but they couldn’t place where it was. Maybe it was one of their past deals.

You paused. “Again?” You somehow managed to turn to them while floating, an odd task. They looked down to you. Aw, what a cute human. “What?”

“Oh? Nothing.” Your face nearly fell flat as you stared at them. They sighed. Perhaps being secretive wasn’t the best way to go with you. Well, aside from that, they could have apologized for doing what they did. “I’m sorry for popping your protective bubble and causing us to go to whatever existential _pit_ this is.”

“… and you think we’re not _dead?”_ Your voice was a bit blunt, they’d give you that. They only scoffed. Of course not. What a ridiculous question. 

“Dear,” their voice was as soft as they could make it. It was almost scary. They approached you as if you were some confused prey, cornered by yourself and nothing else. “This isn’t death. Death is _much_ more peaceful.”

“Uh huh, and I’m supposed to believe that from the demon trying to become the major arcana of Death?” Well _someone_ was a smartass.

“… did you have to bring that up at this moment exactly, magician?” They shot back at you as they smiled cruelly. Oh, so were they trying to start something? Your stare was adamant and strong as you gazed at them directly into their red eyes. “Oh, never mind, you’re no _fun_.”

“I’m just not easily intimidated, Valdy—“

“Oh, you have _some_ nerve to call me that while we’re in the void—“

“Why, yes, I have a _lot_ of nerve, actually.” You smartass. They fought the urge to shake their head as you scanned the area around you one last time. You felt a hand wrap around your wrist and looked down.

“Ah!” You nearly jumped backwards, but there was nowhere to jump to. It was lightly gripping you, floating in the middle of nowhere, just appearing out of thin air. There was no arm attached to it, but you didn’t see any blood or bone on the other side of it.

“And who _dares—_“ they were about to finish that with ‘to touch me’, but they were transported with you to another world. The hand didn’t scare them one bit, though. At this point, it was normal.

“Oh, gods, I’m dizzy,” you stared at the whirling colors around you as the lights seemed to burn through your eyes, singing their image into your mind. It looked like a whirlpool was building itself up around you. There were vague images in the light of sea monsters. Oh, great.

“Don’t fret, magician, I’m right here—“ how reassuring. A bright flash of blue light blinded you temporarily. Valdemar, however, was unfazed, and quite frankly, they were disappointed. They had been waiting the _entire day_ to go absolutely feral on somebody, but their chance kept disappearing. “Ah, pulling out your sword? I don’t think you’ll need to.” They didn’t even need to look at you to see that you were readying yourself for a street fight.

“Why—oh,” and that’s when you saw it, _her_. You couldn’t exactly fight her. A large smile broke onto your face as you stood there, surrounded by an empty tower room. “Lune?”

“Yes,” and ghosts were _all around her_. You ran to her, hugging her tightly. She may have looked a bit flimsy, but she was strong. Her hug crushed your ribs just as much as yours did hers. “Oh, it’s been a while, MC.” She chuckled, closing her eyes. You could feel the cold presence of the other ghosts around you, whirling around the both of you. 

“I know,” you whispered. It’s been too long, actually.

Valdemar just stood there a bit fazed. Who was this person? They didn’t expect her to be so _important_ in your life. You could just _feel _the possessiveness wash over them like a wave. They tried their best to ignore it, though.

As soon as you let go, she collected herself. Her light brown hair gave her a slightly nerdy appearance as her thinly framed circular glasses hung low, almost below her eyes. The only thing odd to her was how her hair turned purple towards its end, as if they were dipped into a pot of dye. She was holding a metallic fan and writing on it, a matching quill stuck in a golden ring in her hair. There was something witty about her.

“And…” she paused, looking down to her notes on her fan again. “You are?” The second she was done writing, she held her fan over the bottom half of her face, looking up and pointing the tip of her quill to Valdemar. They couldn’t recognize her. Something seemed off.

“MC’s _partner_—“

“Ah.” She scribbled that down, looking away from them. How could she be so warm with you, yet so cold with them only a few seconds later? Valdemar stared at the matching metallic fans underneath her sash. And there was a purple cape behind her, held up by a giant aquamarine stone on the front of her shoulder. Who was this?

“Would you care to introduce yourself?” Valdemar askd back, staring at her. They could catch a glimpse of a tricky smile. She looked up again, almost angelic features partially hidden by that gold fan she had.

“Yes, right,” her voice was airy, almost as if she wasn’t there. She put the quill down and her hand dropped, the fan in her other hand circling her own form quickly so she disappeared. They couldn’t catch what the bottom half of her face looked like. “I’m MC’s other sister,” she appeared above Valdemar, floating above their shoulder. “Hm… thirteen hundred years old?” Was that a question?

“Somewhere around there.” They weren’t giving themselves away just yet. You stood there, watching. 

A blue ghost appeared with a giant golden eye and whispered into her ear. She sighed, shaking her head from behind her fan. “Lying never makes a good impression, Valdemar.” She dropped herself from the air, starting to pace away. “Follow me, you two.”

“How does she know my name?” Valdemar turned to you as soon as she was far enough to not hear.

“Ghosts just talk to her all the time,” you didn’t bother explaining in more detail. They’d find out all about her craziness soon enough. It wasn’t that she was insane in Leilani’s way. No, this was a much colder, ingenious person. 

“Come on,” her voice was almost peppy as she led you two through a stone moon arch through yet another blue portal. It rippled around you the moment you stepped through. “Make yourselves at home, although I don’t believe we’ll be alone for long.”

“For long?” You asked.

“Ah, yes,” she looked up. She finally looked up. The moment she did, Valdemar could see her purple eyes. “Somebody will be coming by soon. I don’t know who it’ll be yet, though,” her voice was calm and perfectly collected, almost rivaling Valdemar’s. They were sure to note that. Something else whispered in her ear, and she wrote that down as well. Every time she bent her head down to write notes on a parchment attached to her fan, her hair covered her face.

“Thanks for dragging me out of the mermaid situation,” you could tell she was smiling. She viewed it as nothing, really. It was just a tiny favor. “But how did you know I was in trouble?”

“I have my sources,” she smiled kindly, holding out her hand. A small ghost appeared in her palm, curled up like a small kitten. “This one,” it was a turquoise wisp, “has been _especially_ helpful in making sure you’re safe. I keep tabs on everyone else as well.” A purple ghost whispered into her ear. “Right, well, I’ll be gone for just a second.” In a wave of her metallic fan, she was gone. There was no dramatic puff of smoke like Leilani sometimes, or most of the times, had.

“Why, oh _why_, do you _always_ have the most fascinating family?” Valdemar asked you the second that she went away. “You know what? Don’t answer that. Who _is_ she, MC? She seems rather interesting to be guessing my age like that, and to know that I was lying.”

“Oh, right,” you said. You didn’t explain what she did. “She works as an investigator for solving mysteries, like murders or missing artifacts. Usually it’s with royal families that need to figure out who murdered whom for a throne or finding lost cities.”

“And is she any good at it?”

“She has an instant connection with all ghosts, so yeah, she’s pretty good. She has solved _everything_ that has come her way. She still does,” you knew she was a genius. “Her magic might not be the strongest, but the ghosts come in to help with that a lot, so I’d say she’s balanced enough.”

“Right, dear,” they stared at where she was. “Well, she certainly has nice taste.” They stared upwards at the domes of alabaster stone, painted over with navy blue skies and golden matte stars. As you two proceeded into another domed room, you could see the water above you. “Where are we exactly, MC?”

“Her house is under a lake.”

“Is that so?” They were so _curious_ as to how this all worked. My, you all enjoyed living in odd places, didn’t you? They could feel the pressure was different compared to under a sea.

“It’s a very deep lake.” You knew they were wondering about it. “Land locked in a secret passage between high mountains. On an island.”

“I see she likes her privacy.” They knew that you and she had to be deep; they could see how the sun struggled to reach down a bit. Large creatures swam overhead. “Oh, I think I might be in love with her taste,” they stared at a giant wall of glass, looking out to the ruins of what seemed to be a lost civilization. They broke from the blue trance. “Anyways,” they turned around to you. “Magician,” their voice was oddly happy and peppy. “You have Alli’s _blood_,” ah, _that_ was why. “Would you like to follow through?” They weren’t going to ask why she didn’t let them see the bottom half of her face. Perhaps it was a security measure.

“Yes,” you walked past the white couches and to another room surrounded by blue skies and golden stars. You took the vial of blood from your satchel as Valdemar followed closely behind, analyzing your every move and all of your surroundings.

“That altar,” they stared at the map of the stars. “Is rather fascinating.” The constellations were painted onto the stand as you operated on your little ritual. It was a giant circle. How were you supposed to reach into the center of it?

“Oh, just wait,” you smiled. You always loved visiting Lune; she always had the most fun things to play around with. You placed your hand on the top of the stone display of constellations and instantly a portion of the circle’s center disappeared. You walked into the hollowed out circle, a spherical casting area in its center. There were two stone semi circles surrounding it. “Isn’t it _cool?”_

“It’s more than cool,” they stopped themselves before stepping in, staring at the gold yellow line that separated the outside from the interior walkways of the circle. “May I?”

“Yes,” you grabbed their hand, oh, _finally_, you were there again. They smiled as they were pulled in gently by _you_, you charming magician. You looked so happy. “Oh, yes, it’s _happening_,” you giggled as the pentagram’s stone dips filled up with moon water.

“Power just runs in your blood, doesn’t it?” They mumbled, staring at all the contraptions around you. Wait, what was _that?_ “Did she make that?” They walked over to one of the stone semi circles and took a golden sphere.

“Hm?” You asked, staring up at them. “Oh, yeah, that, she did.”

“MC… this,” they stared at the sphere holding constellations up inside of it. They pulled on the golden sphere’s edges a bit and it expanded all around you two, filling up the entire room with a moving projector of the stars. “No mortal could _ever_… they stared at the stars filling up the dome. “MC, your sister is pure genius,” everything was so _accurate_ and perfect! “Oh, I wish I had run into her a few centuries ago. The science we could have pursued.” Their eyes were filled with stars. “Ahem,” they caught themselves. They absolutely _adored_ your sister. They closed the sphere and put it back. “She’s impressive, maybe she could be one of my nurses some day.”

“Knowing her she’d beat you at your own game.”

“_Excuse_ you,” Valdemar turned to you. “I’ve been in this ‘game’ for centuries. What makes you think so?”

You pointed to the sphere.

“I said no _mortal_ could ever.”

“Fine, dear, whatever you say.” You had a slight smirk that they wanted to wipe off your face. “She won’t like you, though.” What? “She only dates ghosts.” Oh, okay. For a second, they had thought they managed to somehow get on Lune’s bad side.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Yes, beg,” you dropped Alli’s blood into the spherical dip. It floated in place above the enchanted moon water.

“Ugh, magician,” they muttered under their breath. Why’d you have to be so infuriating?

You sighed. “Anyways, to elaborate,” you said, staring at the blood and morphing it with your hands. “She only dates ghosts, but even then it’s hard for her to find someone she actually stays with since she always lets them pass into whatever reincarnation they turn into.”

“Then why not date humans?” It would be much simpler, honestly.

“Have you noticed we’re trash yet?” They paused. Oh, you and your quips. There was a small snicker that came from them.

“Yes, I did notice, MC,” but you were different. You _had_ to be.

“She lives hundreds of feet under a lake, inside of a hidden passageway, inside of a valley between steep mountains, on an island in the middle of the sea. I’m pretty sure she wants her privacy.” You said. Hermit looking sibling—

“MC,” Lune popped into the room suddenly, as if she was walking into it through air. “I hate to interrupt you, but there seems to be a visitor trying to break in, and I do believe it’s the one you’re after. Would you prefer to save that blood and see what business this ‘Alli’ has with you?” Her voice was absolutely perfect.

“Yes,” you pushed all of the blood into the vial again and placed it back into your satchel, pulling out your enchanted blade.

“Oh, how pleasant, but I don’t believe that will be needed,” Lune’s voice seemed a little too soft to be true. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a visitor.” And the second she closed her fan after placing the quill into her gold hair bangle, Alli appeared.

They were _angry_. They ran into the room as if they were charging into battle. Lune sucked in a breath and threw a closed fan at him. It turned out that they were made of metal for a reason. Not only were they good clipboards, they also served as wonderful throwing knives. It caught Alli’s wrist and shoved him back into the wall.

“How hard did she just throw that,” Valdemar muttered under their breath. Before they could blink, three more fans pinned Alli to a wall, securing all of their limbs with blades through their skin. “She’s so _fast_.” They smiled, almost head over heels for this sister of yours. 

“I know, right? She and Leilani go toe to toe in knife throwing competitions all the time.” Ah, those fun memories flooded into your mind like lukewarm water.

“Now, tell me,” Lune took out another fan from her sash, walking towards Alli with a composed pace, almost like a princess. “What is it that you want with my family?” Her head was cocked to the side, smiling behind that fan of hers.

“Your sister—“ Valdemar started.

“I am well aware at this point that your panties are dropping for my sister, Valdemar.”

“Oh, _excuse_ you, MC, how dare you—“

_“Oh, excuse you, MC, how dare you.” _You mocked them. Oh, only you could get away with something so heinous. Lune could hear you two bickering and laughed a bit. This was adorable.

You stared at them. They stared at you back.

“You’re my one weakness, dear,” they sighed, placing a hand on your head as if you were a prized pet. You had a confused look on your face as you stared back up at them.

“You’re acting weird all of the sudden.” You stated, turning to Alli, pinned against a wall.

“MC,” Lune said. “It seems that your demon hunter won’t respond to my questions, and that they’ve been brainwashed by someone.”

“Wait, really?” You asked, staring at Alli. They seemed to be fine when they tried to kill you in that graveyard earlier. What’s gotten into them since then? You walked towards them. 

“Yes, unfortunately,” she replied smoothly, staring down the demon in front of her. She had a more analytical gaze than an angry one. There was no sign of emotion anywhere on her face. “Oh, you poor thing,” she murmured as she placed a cold hand on the side of Alli’s face. They tried to bite her, failing. “You’re bleeding excessively. Stop it.”

“Hm. Let me handle this,” you stood in front of them. “Do you recognize me?”

“I _hate_ you.” They spat. They didn’t answer to anything else, though.

“It’s the mind control, MC,” Lune stated over them. You sighed. What kind of bullsh—

“Valdemar, come here and hold my sword.” You threw the sheath to them.

“And now I’m reduced to a sword holder for this pesky mortal,” they made sure it was audible just for you to hear it.

“Hm. I like your partner, MC,” Lune’s smile was too wholesome. “And you haven’t, ah, broken them in yet?” … Was that a pegging reference?

“_Anyways_,” you touched Alli’s head and made a pulling motion, causing the rest of their memories to play out. “… Nothing. They’ve been wiped completely.” You muttered, staring at the blank images of their mind. “I feel bad.”

“Don’t feel bad, MC, I’m sure you’ll put them out of their misery in due time.” What a cold person. “But until then, I’ll just go check for anything remaining.” She had no expression, but you could hear it in her voice. “This is my least favorite part.”

Valdemar was holding your hand. Lune glanced at it for a moment, then smiled a tiny bit.

“Awh, you two are so cute together,” she whipped out another fan and slit Alli’s forehead, drawing an eye between their eyebrows. Their screams were unbearable. “Shh, I’m sorry, it’ll be over soon,” she muttered, pulling out a bag of dust. She blew some into their eyes, and just like that, Alli was out for the count. “This is better,” in a moment she disappeared into his head.

Valdemar stopped holding your hand the instant that she was gone. Instead, they hugged you suddenly, dropping your sword. You stared at it on the ground, a part of it unsheathed. The blade was screaming at you to just cut them already. You stared it down. What kind of blade was this supposed to be, anyway? You couldn’t take your eyes off of it for whatever reason. 

“What’s this for?” You were ignoring the sword. You could feel their cold arms around you. They never initiated hugs so suddenly.

“Oh, I just love you, that’s all, human,” they mumbled into your ear in a light voice.

“What do you want?” Your voice came from nowhere. It seemed awfully suspicious that they just hugged you like that for no reason at all.

“Nothing, dear.” There was a silence.

“Don’t be scared of my sister,” you spoke into their chest. “She’s just weird.”

“Why would you believe that I am scared of a mortal—“ one look from you and they knew it all. “Right. And you can read me so easily _because?_”

“I really like it when you’re vulnerable with me,” you didn’t answer their question.

“Answer me.” Wow, what an intimidating demand.

“I just know.” Aww, it was so adorable to see them scared of something for once.

Lune appeared again, walking out of thin air, in front of you. She sighed.

“Won’t you all heal this body for me and restrain them for me?” She turned her head to her side. The ghosts surrounding her all fetched Alli’s body and fixed their wounds, tying them up for later. “The person doesn’t seem to be the best at mind wiping,” Lune sighed, walking to the center of the two semi circles. “And it seems,” she held her hand up and a thin golden chain appeared. It spanned up to the dome above. “That this is the one you’re looking for.”

She pulled down the chain and a stream of the lake’s water from above fell in, not splashing at all the second that it made contact with the sunken bowl of stone. She let go of the chain and it disappeared. A hand wave here and you could see the person behind all of your failed assassinations.

“You’re so helpful, thank you,” you rushed over to her side. Valemar followed closely, peering over both of your shoulders. “Ugh! This bitch again.”

“Hm? What is it, MC?” They asked in a smooth voice.

“It’s Hunter.”

“Another upset ex lover?” The way it came out was a bit insensitive. They realized it at the wrong time. Oops. Lune just laughed a bit.

“Not particularly, what was it, ‘demon pet’?” She smiled at them. You snickered.

“How did you know about that nickname?” They turned to her with a bit of an angry gaze. 

“I just do,” she smiled proudly, petting another ghost that came over her shoulder. “Please stop breathing over my neck before I hurt you.” She stepped to the side a bit, avoiding Valdemar’s presence. Oh, so this one didn’t like conflict? Hm. How contrasting to Leilani.

It was a demon with jet black hair and skin blanker than a sheet of white paper. You could see their veins through their translucent skin. You killed them a few years ago with your witchy pirate past, didn’t you? It seemed that your past constantly wanted to come back to haunt you. Valdemar shook their head in a bit of disgust. They stared at them.

“You murdered the magician hunter?” They stared at you. My, oh my, were you _impressive! _

“Oh, that’s what they were called?” You asked. “Looks like they failed and want a round two. No problem with me, though,” you cracked your knuckles in false confidence. “They’ll get what’s coming to them.”

“You seem rather confident.” They hoped it wasn’t arrogance. It wasn’t anything close, actually. Just false confidence.

“MC,” Lune said in a light voice. “It seems that this demon wants to send a message to you through this circle. Would you like to receive?”

“Yes, thanks,” you stood above it and stared down at the water. Hunter’s face ripped into what was their actual background. You couldn’t recognize it. “Hello, _darling_.” You snarled.

“MC,” they smiled, showing you just how much they hated you. “So nice to see you again, well and _alive_, I see.”

Oh, Valdemar didn’t like where this was going at all.

“Yes. Alive. And if you wanted me dead, you should have done so yourself.” Oh, your words were prepared to _cut_. “It just shows how much of a weakling you are.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m weak, MC, I’m just warming up.” They stretched arrogantly. “You know, for the final event.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” You raised an eyebrow, staring down in the most condescending and hurtful way you could manage. Valdemar could feel the hate from your gaze.

“Simple, _dear_,” they said. “I’ll kill you.”

“People have been saying that for years, so don’t think you’re any different.” You nearly laughed. Their expression, however, wasn’t the best.

“Call it speedy karma, then.” They replied, leaning in. “I’ll take away everything you love in this world, and then, when you’re miserable, I’ll murder you.” Uh huh. Sure they would. That was _so_ believable.

“Well _someone’s _still prissy over being thrown into the endless void of death.” You muttered. “It’s the failure to kill a magician for me.”

“It’s the fact that your best ally is dead for me. Oh, wait, she turned out to be an abuser too, didn’t she?” What in the world of childish mudslinging?

“And we are just going to allow this to continue?” Valdemar murmured to Lune.

“Yes.” She replied, fanning herself lightly. “It is the course of fate.”

“Why do you seem to be so sure about it?” They asked softly. This didn’t seem to be the best progress for you. Lune was crying lightly. They could see tears well up in her eyes. “Oh, Lune, why are you crying?”

“Didn’t MC tell you?” She looked up to them. They could see a bright, golden outline of a third eye on her forehead. “I can tell the future as well.”

Well, she certainly didn’t want to answer why she was crying. That was… too bad. They didn’t concern themselves with it. They were much more invested in you and your new nemesis.

“You can’t kill me if I catch you first.” Was that your plan?

“You can’t exactly find me, now, can you?” Hunter asked. They stood up, revealing where they were. “Without your precious blood storage.” The ship. They were in front of the ship. Your eyes widened slightly with anger.

“You wouldn’t dare.” You growled. That thing was _precious_.

“You struck first.” They justified themselves, lighting a flame in their hand. Oh, so it’s a fight that they want? You knew you could beat them easily. Okay, perhaps that was a lie.

“Have fun being eaten by mermaids when the captain finds out what you’ve done.” And just like that, you felt like you were transported back in time, back to the days of when you and that pirate were together.

“Ah, but isn’t she at the bottom of the ocean? Due to your own doing, by the way, MC?” What a cocky bastard. You growled at them. You wanted to reach your hand through the water and just _strangle_ them. “You know, it’s so _cute_ when you get mad.” They lit the ship on fire.

The ship sank.

“No!” You shouted. You had to get it back. There were too many things on that ship—too many memories to burn. All of your old supplies were still on that ship. You were a fool to not move everything.

“Go.” Lune said, opening a portal in front of you with a slice of her fan. You ran through it. Valdemar nearly followed. She grabbed their wrist. “When it happens,” she said, staring up at them. Her fan was lowered, revealing her drop dead serious face. It was like her face itself just melted their brain for a short moment. There was something too perfect about it that gave them the feeling of being off. “Just know that I’ll know, and I’ll understand.”

“What?” They asked, staring at Lune shortly. Ah, there was no time. She let go. The fan was up again. They barely had time to do anything to analyze her. 

“Be safe.” Valdemar didn’t think too much of it while they jumped through the portal to catch up to you. They had to do so calmly, but the second they saw you on the other side, they knew that being calm wasn’t the way you were going to go in this situation.

“MC! Stop that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all's later <3


	45. A Tiny, Temporary Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lune gets a bit of the spotlight as she does some questionable things to a ghost, for your sake, of course. There was a bit of an accident while she did so and someone got hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lune's character development? Yes. Lune's character development.

_ “Go.” Lune said, opening a portal in front of you with a slice of her fan. You ran through it. Valdemar nearly followed. She grabbed their wrist. “When it happens,” she said, staring up at them. Her fan was lowered, revealing her drop dead serious face. It was like her face itself just melted their brain for a short moment. There was something too perfect about it that gave them the feeling of being off. “Just know that I’ll know, and I’ll understand.” _

_ “What?” They asked, staring at Lune shortly. Ah, there was no time. She let go. The fan was up again. They barely had time to do anything to analyze her. _

_ “Be safe.” Valdemar didn’t think too much of it while they jumped through the portal to catch up to you. They had to do so calmly, but the second they saw you on the other side, they knew that being calm wasn’t the way you were going to go in this situation. _

_ “MC! Stop that!” _

There you stood, staring at the open sea. You could see your ship sinking. Hunter was nowhere near. The demons there earlier were nowhere around either. Valdemar looked behind themselves to see that there was a faint outline of a moon arch before it passed into air. They shook their head. This was just a wonderful day.

“I’m about to do something _very_ impulsive,” you shouted just to warn them. As you stared at your sinking ship, you knew you _had_ to do something about it. Absolute fury filled your veins as you stared at the perfectly clear water. The mermaids were still near, watching your every move as if you were their prey.

“MC,” they appeared next to you, using your trusty ring. Oh, thank you for that, by the way. They stared down at the ocean. “You can’t _possibly _be thinking of doing something so _idiotic_, dear,” the mermaids didn’t bode well with them.

“I’m not an idiot, I’m just brave,” it was then that you decided to make the _sacrifice_. You took out Alli’s vial of blood, staring at it. In one hand, you had his blood, and in the other, you pulled out your sword. Valdemar placed a tight grip on your shoulder immediately, nearly causing you to hiss.

“Tell me _exactly_ what you are planning to do.” Your ship was sinking further down into the endless sea.

“I’m losing time!” You shouted, tossing up the blood. “Now back up!” Well, in that commanding voice, how could they possibly refuse? They disappeared from your range and three meters to your side. You swung your sword like a bat and smashed the vial. Shattered pieces of glass flew everywhere as the blood sprayed itself in the _opposite_ direction of the ship. The mermaids pursued immediately.

“Get on this horse,” you said, pulling a shadow out of your shoulder. It was like an inflatable steed, now, wasn’t it? You were already on, waiting for them. What a wonderful, shocked expression they had. “Well? Get on!” Oh, great, now you could barely see the sails of the ship.

“You damned magician,” they muttered as they got behind you on that horse of yours. They didn’t even get the second to breathe before the horse dove into the water like an Olympic athlete, and a bubble of air formed around you.

Oh, they could have been _anywhere_ else in the world, right now, but _no_. You had to drag them along with your messy, _messy_ life. A giant shark passed the both of you by, not even bothering. The deeper you two dove, the darker the area got. Didn’t you account for air pressure? Water pressure? What would happen if you get the bends?

A mermaid swam at you, its faceless expression ready. It opened its mouth and you could see strands of skin pulling the jaw of razor sharp teeth shut again. You held out your sword. Not today. You slashed at it, screwing up its neck completely as you discarded of it. You were so close.

You reached the ship, passing through the doorway on your horse. Your tools were always perfect like that, weren’t they? Valdemar gripped onto you like their life depended on it. Aww, were they _scared?_ They could feel what was left of their heart racing. That wonderful library of Barbosa, wait, no, _Valer_, flashed through their mind as they saw the monsters pass by through thin windows. The inside was somehow dry. Ah, right, the shut door.

“MC,” they were trying their absolute best to remain calm. “How do you plan on saving this ship? You can’t _possibly_ save the entire thing.” That was true. You didn’t think this far, honestly. You ran into your old altar room, your old ‘home’, and ran off your horse to the shelves of blood. No, you couldn’t save it all, unfortunately.

“_I_ can’t,” you said, voice distorted. “But I know some people who can,” you rummaged through the shelves. Oh. A crack. The pressure was finally getting to the ship. This wasn’t good news. Where was the damned blood? Your old vials were so _disorganized_ now. This was horrible. You were running out of time. Your hands moved as fast as they could, but now things were getting harder, and you could barely see. “Got it!”

That’s when the final crack was heard. Water rushed in the moment that they heard it. 

“MC!” Valdemar grabbed you in a second. The windows of the entire area shattered, causing shards of glass to lodge themselves into your ribs. “Damn it,” they could only block your back, not your sides or face, and now you were hurt. Your hands were on the glass. “No, don’t pull it out, listen to me—“

Of course you didn’t listen. You pulled out the glass.

“It’s going to take more than some glass to get me down,” the blood was now swirling through the water. You could see your mistake. Screeches were heard in the distance.

“You _foolish_ human,” they almost shouted as they grabbed you and got onto your horse again. This was ridiculous. Could you not think?

“I can ride myself, _dear_.” You were in front of them again. It was too late, though. Mermaids came in through the broken windows, barely seen in the darkness of the abyss. “Oh shit, I think we’re going to die.” That was the first time they heard you whimper like that. You let a burst of light out of your palms and all around you were mermaids circling the two of you like prey. “Oh shit, oh _shit_,” you held out your sword, ready to fight. They attacked, not giving you a moment to get away.

You could feel claws tearing your skin. Valdemar wasn’t getting the best treatment either, but their body just healed immediately to be torn apart again. You screamed, slicing practically everything there was around you. The shrieks of the mermaids were heard as well. You could tell that everything was going badly. One opening. That was all you needed. You grabbed Valdemar’s hand.

In a flash of light, you teleported the both of you out of that situation. There were consequences, though. You had brought a mermaid with you, its claws still in your skin. It snarled as it was out of water, on the stones of the cove. You dropped your sword, now wrestling with a mermaid out of water.

They stood up. Watching you getting mauled wasn’t fun. You did do your own damage, though. Dislocating arms that were already broken wasn’t going to do much for you, though. You could feel burning in where the mermaid’s claws had dug in. Valdemar took your sword. You, however, were still unaware of them. They stabbed the mermaid through its chest, and in a second, it was dead.

You panted, staring at the gray body underneath you. You felt like you couldn’t move. Your chest was tightening. They could see your blood. This was horrible. They carefully approached you, the sword still in the mermaid’s form. They held onto you gently and rolled you to your left side.

“It’s alright, dear,” they whispered, kneeling down next to you. They were filled to the brim with worry. “It’s over now,” they took the sword, even though it burned a bit to hold it at the moment, and laid it at your side.

“Wait,” your voice was raspy. Their stare was full of pity. Of course you were going to make it out of this alive; you _had _to. You’ve been through worse. You rolled onto your back. “Seal the ship,” you whispered.

“What?” They asked, on all fours and staring down at you from above. You could see their hair dangle in front of your face. It was adorable. It hurt to breathe. “Ah, right,” and your shadows came out, swimming underneath the surface to recover the ship that you had lost. “Let me handle this, MC,” were they trying to promise something?

“And _how_,” wow, sassy to the death, hm? They were still so concerned for you. Their chest hurt for you. “Right, the ring,” your arms felt raw. You could see that your skin wasn’t there anymore.

“Mm hmm,” they tried their best to make their voice pristine for you. They tried to remain calm as that odd white came out of their fingers. Sometimes magic was better than medicine; they had to admit it. They continued healing you, watching strands of muscle and skin rearrange themselves to fix your form. “Tell me something.” It was to take your mind off the pain. Your hisses were a bit too much for them to handle at the moment.

“Like what?” You laughed. You could feel your arm fix itself, but it was still too much for you to handle. “Aah!” Your scream drove them crazy in the wrong way.

“Here, wait, bite on this,” they tore off a piece of their uniform easily. They had another uniform in their pockets anyway. They placed it in your mouth slowly, scared to hurt you even more.

They could see the way your jaw kept gnawing it as the white light from their fingers fixed you. And now, onto your ribs. Their hands were perfectly gentle in every way, barely making contact with your skin. They had to keep staring, as much as it pained them. You could see on their face that they were in pain as well.

“It’s okay,” you somehow managed to say that, even though it came out a bit muffled.

“I do not agree, unfortunately,” they kept fixing you. “What is this feeling I have? It hurts in my chest and it’s giving me a headache.”

“You mean empathy?” You almost laughed. It hurt your ribs to say anything. “You just feel bad for me.”

“I am aware, MC,” they sighed. “I just did not expect it to hurt this badly.”

“Aww, you _care_,” you smiled widely. How did you manage to find some sort of light in everything? This was impossible.

“Just let me heal you, MC, and stop making those accusations.”

“You’re awake,” Lune turned around to the demon on a wooden plank, restrained perfectly. She turned around, a fan over her face as she stared at Alli. They stared back. They then started howling, their voice filling the chamber they were stuck in.

She stood there with her fan, staring at them for a bit. “I freed you from your mind control situation.” Her voice was still perfectly calm. “You should be better now.” The screaming continued. Her face was still emotionless. “Perhaps it’s not as I had thought.” She sighed, scribbling down a note on her fan. Oh well. Some things were bound to fail. She looked up again, half of her face covered. “This is your last chance. Prove to me you’re not completely lost.”

That wasn’t going to work. They were still screaming unintelligible words. Maybe she didn’t consider everything.

“Can any of you tell me if they’re screaming in a language I don’t understand?” She didn’t bother looking around herself. A ghost appeared to her side, whispering into her ear. “Ah. That’s a shame.” She sighed. “That’s fine, though,” she turned to the ghost. “Thank you.” It disappeared in blue smoke.

Alli was still screeching at the top of their lungs. Well, this wasn’t getting them anywhere. She sat down on a rug, staring at their chained form. The wooden plank was held up against a wall. She sighed, sitting in a lotus position.

“If it’s not an interpretation issue, then there still must be another way,” she mumbled, staring at her fan of notes. There had to be something that she could figure out. It must’ve been there somewhere, just under her nose. “Ah, perhaps it’s a curse to this form. Could one of you be so kind as to check for a soul remaining?”

A lilac purple ghost flew from a wall and into Alli’s form, stilling them temporarily. It came out and whispered to her something in a lost language. She shook her head, closing her eyes.

“Hope isn’t lost, then,” she kept her eyes shut. That third eye appeared on her forehead soon enough. She took another fan from her side. “Enchant this, please.” She knew it was done once the tingle was felt in her wrist. Without any other movement, she threw the fan straight into Alli’s heart. She opened her eyes. Ah, perfection.

“Good,” she didn’t miss by a millimeter. She could see their ghost leave their form. They turned around, staring at their own body and yelping. They turned to her with a shocked expression.

“Why am I still here?” They knew they weren’t in a place to demand anything. If she took out the knife, they would be stuck on Earth until she let them go. “And who are you?”

“I am Lune,” she had a smile behind that fan of hers. “But you’ll have to call me ‘master’ for the rest of eternity if you don’t tell me what I want to know.” Oh, what a _lovely_ first impression.

“Wait, aren’t you that cursed child fro—“ one look had them silenced. They sighed, sitting down across from her. “And if I tell you what you want to know, you’ll let me go in peace?”

“You have my word.” They didn’t like where this was going. They stared at her, trying to see if she was lying. “I’ll only keep you for a few days if you behave.”

They sighed again deeply. Well, it looked like they were going to be stuck here for quite a while. “What is it that you want to know?” She smiled.

They were almost done.

“Thank you for caring,” you said. That cloth was no longer in your mouth. You smiled up at them as if the few minutes with them were your last moments together.

“Stop looking at me like that, magician, you are not dying yet.” They said, bandaging your wounds. Of course they had medical supplies with them. They had them at all times. “Magician! Come, now, stop it.”

“Sorry,” it still hurt when you laughed. It hurt a lot, actually. Even though they healed your body, you could still feel the pain leftover. They felt bad. They had no painkillers with them. “It’s just that I really love you,” you sounded insane. You were dragging out the ‘you’. Were you about to pass out?

A zap was heard behind them. You both turned to see Lune walking through a moon archway towards you. Valdemar’s eyes widened.

“Lune,” their voice was calm. They stared at you, then turned back to her. “This isn’t what it looks like. I’m just helping MC—“

“I’m not _Leilani_, Valdemar. I can tell the course of fate, and I am well aware of what is happening.” She had a confident ring in her voice. They still couldn’t get a read on her. She looked down her nose to you, then kneeled. “I have some information for you, MC. I managed to procure some from Alli while he was in my chambers.”

“Oh, really?” You smiled. “What happened? How’d you do it?” Well…

_“Please put their body in the freezer.” Her face was serene in an eerie way. Everything about those purple eyes was unnatural as she stared them down. _

_ “Wait, why? I’ve told you everything!” _

_ “I can tell when you’re not being honest,” she didn’t sound accusing at all. In fact, she sounded like a disappointed mother. “And we both know I’m not able to lie. I see only the truth. Is lying really the course you want to take with me?” She cocked her head to the side. There was a pause. _

_ “Please,” their tone changed completely. “I’m begging you, you won’t understand if I tell you—“_

_ “Then make me understand,” she reached out a hand to place it gently on the side of their face. “You’re a good person—“_

_ “Demon.” _

_ “I personally don’t see any difference.” She replied smoothly. She was holding their body hostage. “You’ll find that I have a very open mind.” In comparison to her family, actually. She kept staring at them. “Tell me what it is.”_

“Hm, just a few old fashioned tricks,” she didn’t shrug; it wasn’t in her. She just said it with the most vague expression. It technically wasn’t a lie. She moved her gaze to Valdemar. “Thank you for helping. It was very kind of you.” She took one of your arms. “Would you help me get MC up?” Valdemar didn’t buy her act for a second. There was something fundamentally _wrong_ with her.

“Alright,” they said, taking your other arm and leading you to that archway. They kept their eyes on your sister. She somehow kept that fan over her face while helping you walk. There was something that was just _off_.

“I can tell that you’re staring, Valdemar,” her voice came out smoothly again. It was almost like a doll’s. “Are you alright? Or have you never seen a human with purple eyes?” She didn’t even bother _looking_ at them while she said so. You looked at Valdemar. There were a hundred ways for this to go the wrong way.

“In my years of experience,” they said. “I have _never_ met a human like you.” In thousands of years, actually. She didn’t respond to that.

“I got the blood,” you were all through the portal and back in the altar room. The stand was in the center of the room, still a stone circle. “Hunter’s blood.” You were trying your absolute _best_ to make sure that Lune didn’t hate Valdemar.

“How convenient,” she stared at map of constellations. “Are you capable of standing on your own?” She asked you gently.

“Uh,” you didn’t exactly try that yet. “Let’s see. You can let go.” You still held onto Valdemar just in case. The second she let go, you felt your legs go limp. She analyzed you. Valdemar caught you in their other arm and kept you standing. Their eyes were still. You could tell they were filled with worry. They glanced at Lune.

“Don’t fret. I know it’s not your fault,” she was giving them a break. She could tell that they meant well, anyway. She stared at you. You smiled sheepishly in their arms. Her right ear moved. “I’ll be right back. It seems that something needs my attention.” She closed her fan and was gone instantly.

“Let me go again.” You tilted your head to look up at them. Their eyebrows pinched together.

“What?” They asked. Their face was filled with confusion. You clearly couldn’t walk.

“Come on. Nothing bad will come from it.” You were a bit _too_ casual about it. They sighed. They never could stop you. They slowly let you go, one arm after the other. “Fricks!” You stumbled, grabbing onto the stone platform for support. You could barely feel your legs. It was like something wasn’t clicking. You were disconnected. Tears began to well up in your eyes. “God damn it,” you muttered.

“MC,” they held onto you again. “It’ll be alright,” they tried to soothe you.

“No, it won’t! I can’t feel my legs!” They could feel your uneven breathing. They hugged you tightly. “I can’t feel my legs,” it was like something inside of you broke. You started crying a little too much. “Oh gods… what am I going to do…” you cupped your own face. What were _they_ supposed to do? They couldn’t comfort you at all. All they could do was hug you.

“I’m sorry.” You heard their voice from their chest. They felt so much _pity_ for you. You humans always did have the most fragile bodies. They kissed the top of your head lightly. “I’m so sorry, magician,” their voice was slow. You were sobbing into their chest at this point. They could feel your wet tears on them.

“Oh, what’s this?” Lune came walking back at what seemed to be the wrong time. She saw everything and knew exactly what had happened. “Right. Yes. I suppose now is as good a time as any.”

“What are you talking about?” They felt an unreasonable urge to protect you from everyone, including your own sister. They stared her down. Their intimidation factor wasn’t working, though, while you were in their arms. They just looked like a scorned lover.

“MC, I don’t see why you’re crying,” Lune didn’t acknowledge Valdemar at the moment. They hugged you tighter, being sure to keep you away from _that_. They were certain she wasn’t a demon, but there was something wrong. “Would you like me to heal you for you? No offense, doctor, I’m sure you tried your best.”

“What are you going to do?” There was no sign of fear in their voice. Their face was also as blank as Lune’s. Oh, so was it a fight that they wanted? No, she wasn’t as confrontational as Leilani. She smiled.

“I’m going to fix MC at any cost,” that was one way to put it. She knew you couldn’t see her. “MC,” her voice was smooth again. “Would you like me to do it?”

“Yes,” your voice was muffled. Oh, this was going to be so _humiliating_. Lune smiled again.

“Alright. Valdemar, could you hold MC still for me?” Her voice was too perfect for this world. Her eyes were entirely focused on them, unwavering. “And trust me, by the way. I do know what I’m doing.” Why would she need to say that?

They didn’t say anything as they held you still in their arms. You sucked in a breath, knowing what was coming. Sure, it might’ve hurt at first, but it would just make things better in the long run. Lune walked too close to you. Valdemar kept staring her down.

“I’ll have to ask you to look away. I’ll be closing my fan.” And she didn’t want them to see her face. Fine.

“Okay,” suspicion welled up in their chest. They turned their head, staring at a nearby pillar. They heard her fan close.

“MC, breathe out,” she mumbled, clipping her fan to her belt. You released a breath.

A sickening crack echoed throughout the chamber. They knew that sound too well. Every nerve in their body was screaming at them to _end_ Lune. They turned to her.

“What are you—“

“I said don’t look at me!” She slashed Valdemar’s eyes in an instant with her fan’s blade, blinding them painfully. “If you do, you’ll get hurt.” 

“Aargh! Blasted mortal!” Their vision came back soon enough. The pain faded throughout their head as they saw Lune holding you by the waist, walking away, with a fan over her face. What in the name of the Devil— “Come back here!”

They teleported themselves in front of Lune and your dead body. Horrible mistake, honestly. They were met with another slash to the eyes. If this wasn’t your sister, they would have obliterated her already. Using their hearing, they tracked down Lune, nearly tackling her against a wall. She escaped, though, with your body, walking quickly to the wall of glass that looked out into the lake.

“Will you relax,” she muttered with a bit of annoyance in her voice. “I am only helping.” She opened a glass door hidden as a window pane and pushed your body out into the water. Weren’t you going to drown? Their vision came back just as she closed the door.

“They’ll drown!” Valdemar sprinted over to the door, nearly crashing through the windows to get to you.

“Will you calm down already,” Lune sighed, taking out another fan. “If you don’t, I’m afraid I’ll have to restrain you.” Valdemar growled, pulling out a scalpel. “Oh?” There was now a spark in her eyes. “The lake is enchanted to bring anyone dead back to life with the perfect body. MC will return with full function in their legs, and with all of their memories. That’s why you see those creatures,” she pointed out to things that should have gone _extinct_ eons ago, “are still here. And no, they’re peaceful. I eliminated any that weren’t. Their body will naturally rise to the surface once MC is done healing.”

“Why could you not tell this to me _before_ snapping their neck?” They placed the blade away. A fight with someone that seemed more dangerous than Leilani wasn’t what they wanted at the moment.

“The longer I waited, the longer it would take for them to heal. One second dead is equal to an extra ten minutes of healing in that lake. Forgive me if I prioritized MC over your knowledge of what was happening.” Okay, well, they couldn’t argue against _that_.

“I suppose we’re stuck with each other for the next few hours, then.” They huffed slightly, trying their best _not_ to show their annoyance.

“No, we’re not, actually,” Lune turned away with her fan. “I have some business to attend to.” They stared at her. Was she serious? She sighed. “It seems that you do not want me to go.” She turned around again. “What is it that you want to ask?”

They stared at your body slowly floating upwards. How was it that even in death, you managed to look so _beautiful?_ Their eyes were stuck on you. Oh, there was no way they were ever escaping you.

“They’re amazing, aren’t they?” Lune turned with them to stare at your dead body. “I can see how you fell for them.” No, there was nothing between you and Lune. That would just be gross.

“And you approve regardless of who I am?” They asked. Their voice was a bit doubtful. They didn’t know if Lune was the _nicest_ person around. She could see their doubt from miles away. She sighed.

“You may be a product of your past, but your future is still in your control.” She seemed to be spacing out into something else. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized what they were asking. “I accept that you two are together, regardless of your demonic form. I know the rest of my relatives may not be as understanding.” Something seemed to be off about that statement. It was like she was staring off into space at this point, recalling a distant memory from her childhood. “You can always talk to me since I know that’s the case with our family.”

“And may I ask about _anything_?” That would have opened a whole new can of worms. They waited carefully for her response. Of course they would ask that.

“I suppose,” she sighed. “Since we’ll soon be in-laws,” _what? _“Yes, you may ask anything you wish.” Lune knew _exactly _what they were going to ask. The problem was if they were going to follow through with it.

“Were you cursed as a child?” Well, apparently Valdemar surprised her. She raised an eyebrow. They felt a bit obligated to explain, although they hardly ever followed through with obligations.

“And what makes you think so?” She didn’t answer that directly. They sighed. Could she just stick with a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ for her answers?

“Answer it, please,” they had to add that in out of fear for their eyes. She wasn’t going to without an explanation. “Humans with purple eyes are typically cursed. It’s a dead giveaway.”

“Yes. You’re right, then.” She kept staring at you through the glass. Well? What was the curse? “I can only see the truth and speak the truth, unfortunately, so I chose to stay away from all people. They just lie.” She sounded almost sad. “I know there’s more to what you want to know, though, so go on. Don’t be shy.” They weren’t shy at _all_. If anything, they were invasive. 

“What were you referring to earlier when you said ‘when it happens’?” They wanted to know every bit of information they could extract from her. It was starting to scratch their mind, now. First that odd advisor from Valer, and now Lune, your sister. This was just odd.

“I cannot answer that as it will complicate this timeline,” she was still staring at you. What was going through her mind? They sighed. Working with others was so infuriating. “And since I see the future, I cannot say anything about it, or it will not happen. Unfortunate, isn’t it?” Her voice was still light and airy.

“Yes,” they agreed. It did seem like quite a burden. “Who did it?” They were referring to who cursed her.

“A bit personal, don’t you think?” She asked back. She kept staring at you for some reason. In an emotionless voice, she said, “my grandparents, for falling in love with a demon.” Another pause. “Without these glasses, I’m blind. And there were some other side effects, of course.” 

They didn’t know how to respond. She was right; it _was_ too personal. They almost felt bad for her. Oh, why did they have to ask this in the first place? Perhaps being nosy was not working out for them. They usually weren’t involved in others’ perceptions of them, but Lune seemed too dangerous to leave to her own devices.

“Don’t worry,” she murmured. “They’re dead now. I made sure of it.” What? “And I’ll make sure MC doesn’t meet the same fate. It would simply be tragic.” They then understood that Lune was very obviously the outcast of the family. No wonder she lived alone. “No, by the way, my past partner is no longer with me. She passed a few years ago. It’s the one case I couldn’t solve, but that’s fair. Life is complicated sometimes.”

Oh, this felt _way_ too out of depth for them. They shouldn’t have gotten her to spill her guts to them. Now they knew all her secrets, and this was _way_ too personal to intrude upon, but—“did you murder your grandparents out of revenge?”

“What?” She drew that out, finally glancing at them with a twinkling smile from behind that fan. “No, of course not.” They could tell she was smiling from her eyes. “That would be so _rude_ of me. I just made sure they were dead before we burned them, that’s all.” Uh huh.

“May I ask,” they paused. Did they want to know this? “Why do you always have your fan over your face like that? Is it a tradition?” It clearly wasn’t; they were just playing dumb. You were halfway up the lake; they could see that from below you.

“Would you like to experience the reason why?” She asked. “It’s a bit bloody, and I don’t think you’d find it pleasant.” How bad could it be? They didn’t think too much of it.

“I’m curious, witch—“

“_Investigator_.”

“Alright,” they said, giving Lune their full attention. “Go on. Show me.”

“If you insist, though this is the oddest bonding I’ve ever experienced.” She closed the fan. She looked up at them with the blankest expression they had ever seen on a human. They stared at her with analytical eyes. There was something wrong, they just couldn’t tell _what_.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with it—“ oh, now they saw. They began bleeding from their eyes, noticing the blood trickle from their corners. She opened the fan again, covering her face. “…I see.” They were closing their eyes and wiping that pesky blood away. What an unfortunate thing.

“No, you don’t,” she replied with a light laugh. Aww. That was adorable. “It was to make sure no other being could fall in love with me.” Oh, how was she always making these turns in this conversation? Her voice got light again. “Now, if you don’t mind,” it was as if nothing happened. Either that, or she refused to acknowledge any emotional vulnerability. “I’ll have to go.”

“Okay,” they noticed her voice was a bit monotone now. It was implied that asking didn’t have its purpose anymore. They went back to staring at you. Lune disappeared.

Lune appeared at the cove. Handling your messes was always troublesome. Sighing lightly, she stared at the endless sea. Of course you’d come back here. It was just a sad habit, now, wasn’t it? Her eyes scanned the area as she peered over the stone to the depths of the ocean. Now, where was it?

“Hm,” her voice was light. “You,” she pointed to the mermaid’s corpse and a ghost instantly flew out of it. “You, and you,” two emerged from the stone walls of the cove. “Go fetch that out of the ocean, please.” Lune always managed to be polite. “And free MC’s shadow beings. They tried their best, but they’re not equipped with the proper tools.” Besides, she was sure you’d need them more than the ship would.

“I can’t believe you.” They murmured, eyes trying to look for a sign of movement. They were actually saddened by your death. What a surprise. “How did you manage,” their voice was slow. “To actually do this to me?” To make them feel something. Nobody had done that in ages. You and your odd false deaths. You didn’t answer. They waited for you to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put an end note??? 0_0 this never happens, this is weird
> 
> ANYWAYS 
> 
> I love you guys, I'll see you *next time* which will hopefully be soon. Thanks for following this story with me for the past um *looks up* 9 months


	46. Dry Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and are reunited with Valdemar inside of Lune's mansion. Later, Lune finds someone interesting on her island while you two are off into the dark forest to finally catch Hunter once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone  
I'm alive, BUT this chapter might be dry (hence the title) since it's mostly just scene-setting for the next *dramatic* chapter. Anyways, enjoy !

_ “I can’t believe you.” They murmured, eyes trying to look for a sign of movement. They were actually saddened by your death. What a surprise. “How did you manage,” their voice was slow. “To actually do this to me?” To make them feel something. Nobody had done that in ages. You and your odd false deaths. You didn’t answer. They waited for you to wake up. _

  
  
  


Finally—no, wait, they had to play it cool. After all this time, they still couldn’t just give themselves away like that. They stared as you walked down the steps into the waiting room with them, your body still wet from being in that enchanted lake. The cold feeling was still gripping onto your neck like a cursed chokehold. 

“Are you alright?” They gave in immediately. There was no way for them to actually continue holding in their emotions. It was just going to blow up in their face later, and they’d end up hurting both themselves and their partner. “MC?” 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” it was harder to look straight than it used to be. You had to stand still for a moment, staring at the floor in a confused daze. The areas at the corners of your eyes looked darker and fuzzier. You took in a breath and continued focusing on the absurdly clean floor. Lune walked in from the side. 

“You lost your touch,” you turned your head to the side slowly with a slight smile on your face. Valdemar couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Lune walked over. 

“Perhaps you’ve just gotten weaker,” she placed a hand on the back of your neck and shoved abruptly. You could feel her stiff palm almost jamming its way into your neck. 

“Stop that, you’re going to hurt them—” oh, they  _ hated  _ how weak they sounded right now. Lune simply cast them a dismissive gaze, contemplating what to say next. Maybe it would just be best to not say anything at the moment. You stared at the ceiling, hearing a loud crack from your neck. 

“It’s fine, Val,” they got still again. They could feel the cold air around their gloves. Lune gave them a slow and steady stare as she continued holding up a fan to her face, her eyes a bit dead inside. 

“Val?” She murmured the name on her lips with a slight smirk. 

“That is  _ reserved _ , mind you,” they walked over to you, standing in front of you as Lune stared up at them from behind. “MC, look to the side, please,” they placed a cold hand on the side of your neck. You felt a light blush run up to your cheeks as your head turned to your side, looking at the giant glass wall where you could see into the depths of the lake. 

“Nothing wrong, am I correct, physician?” There was just a bit of snarkiness in Lune’s voice. You wished you could shoot her a quick glance to actually see what her facial expression was. “Well?” Oh, she was  _ definitely  _ cocky. They sighed. 

“You are correct,” their voice was smoothed out with deliberate calmness. “There is nothing wrong with their neck. But I would still  _ appreciate  _ it if you would not rush to such measures with no medical experience in your past.” 

“I’ve been cracking necks for  _ years _ , doctor; I think I know what I’m doing.” Was that… was that a joke? They both suddenly started laughing as you stood in a bit of shock between the two. 

“You’re just so fun, Lune,” their laugh was airy as they tried to subtly place their hand around your wrist. Lune’s eyes shot down to the movement immediately. “Oh, come now, don’t be so hostile.” 

“I’m not.” There was a silence. “Where did you get that ring?” Oh. Oh no,  _ no _ —she wasn’t supposed to know about that, right? They stood still while trying to calculate the best response to her. They didn’t want to straight-up perish, after all. She continued staring at them. 

“So—” she cut you off. 

“I understand.” She didn’t say anything else about it. They didn’t know why they felt so relieved. It was odd for them to seek validation from anyone, but for some reason, they felt like when it was from  _ her _ , it actually mattered. They felt like she was a large influence in your life whether you would admit it or not. 

“Well, you two should be off to find that Hunter, isn’t that right?” They were still giving her a bit of an odd look. You stretched your neck to the side, producing another light crack from your throat. They heard the sound and gave an alarmed look. 

“Yep, we’ll be going now.” Valdemar still couldn’t understand it: how could you simply be so  _ casual _ about everything? It seemed like such an impossible thing to do. They still had that cold hand tightly embracing your wrist. 

You already knew where to go. Valdemar already figured that you and Lune must’ve lived together for some time. How else would you have known about those tricky hallways and the never-ending cycle of rooms? It just made sense. They just needed a time and place to ask you about it all. 

You went through a white moon arched doorway and into a small, blue-lit chamber. There was an eerie silence that was different from the rest of the house. The air seemed dead and frozen in the room, and the area was such a void that you could hear your own heartbeat. You took in a deep breath, slowly approaching a void in the center of the room. 

“Pardon, but that’s supposed to be a  _ map _ , MC?” The black sphere stared at them like a dark hole. They could just feel the odd aura around it, the vast emptiness just grabbing at the tips of their fingers. You walked closer with a bit of a stumble in your steps. 

“Yes,” you shot over a cheesy smile. “Sorry, I’m just still getting used to these legs,” they shook their head, still keeping that cold grip around your wrist. 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to carry you?” The question caught you off guard. It wasn’t like you had lost any of your memories while you were in the water, no, it wasn’t that. You just hadn’t been expecting that. 

“I—” they gave you a light smile. 

“Getting shy, MC?” And there was that knowing smirk again. 

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you sounded stubborn as ever. Your hand somehow managed to slip past their fingers. The sounds of your footsteps against the cold floor were gentle and somewhat padded. You slowly took a vial of Hunter’s blood from your pocket and held it over the black orb. 

“Do I really want to do this?” You had to ask yourself first. Usually, life was filled with you running and someone else chasing, and even though you had just hunted down Chase twice, you weren’t sure you could do the same for Hunter. 

“Whatever do you mean, MC?” There was a hint of frustration in their voice. You had almost killed yourself for his blood, and  _ now  _ you were being hesitant? They couldn’t buy it. 

“Sorry, I’m just not thinking straight.” You shook your head and took off the cork of the bottle, holding that vial over the black hole. 

“Are you sure that death thing doesn’t have any side effects?” They gave you yet another concerned look. Just the tender expression on their face gave you a slight pang in the stomach—they looked like they were staring at a dead dog. 

“I’m fine,” you managed to drop just a bit of blood into the black sphere. They watched it slowly start to glow a periwinkle shade, filling itself with color and life. There was now a map in front of you, pinpointing your exact location, as well as Hunter’s.

“MC,” they interrupted whatever train of thought you had. You turned to them with a curious look, taking the map from the center of the room. “If Lune had the resources to do that,” they gave a lazy point towards the map. “Then why doesn’t she just handle things for you? You could stay here, safe, and—” 

“Sorry, doc, but I can’t do that.” You didn’t want to, anyway. “It’s a moral thing.” 

“I believe it’s a pride thing.” 

“Is that so?” You had a slightly lighter voice. There was a dangerous hint in your tone that they did  _ not _ want to be toying with. 

“Yes. It is.” They paused. They didn’t want to sound  _ too _ irrational. “You have a person perfectly capable of neutralizing a threat at your disposal, and you’re not even enlisting her to help you—even  _ I _ could handle that human, but no, you won’t seem to let me anywhere close to your affairs.” 

“That’s my  _ sister _ , Valdemar. I’m not going to be putting her life in danger. Plus, she has a job that she enjoys very much, and I’m not going to take that away from her just to deal with  _ this _ ,” you pointed to the map. “This is  _ my _ problem.” They sighed. So they really weren’t going to get you to budge off the subject.

“Fine, MC, fine,” they sighed and looked at the map. “Aren’t we a bit far from Hunter?” They weren’t going to press the matter further. It was only going to end up offending you in some way. 

“Yes,” you two were still on that island. The good thing was that nobody could find you without you knowing, but the fact that it was almost impossible to get off of almost crossed out the benefit of being so secluded. 

“How does Lune get away from this place?” They asked, looking at the high ceilings. You pulled them out of the room gently and into a quieter lounge. You studied the map for just another second. 

“Teleportation,” you answered lightly. That was the only way she could have. “Either that or a very long boat ride, but the teleportation option is always better.” You sighed. “Everyone who winds up here usually dies because Lune is either away or doesn’t want to deal with it.” 

“Really?” They were fascinated. “So if you were to end up here stranded—” 

“No, she has a way of detecting who it is. But in your case, yes, she’d find me on this weird island-lake setup she has.” You actually wanted to know when she’d find someone she actually would like. “Anyways, grab my hand, we’re teleporting out of this place.” They sighed and gently took your hand. 

“MC!” Lune ran in just before you disappeared. You nearly pissed yourself at her entrance. It was like she just appeared out of thin air. She looked out of breath. “How do you greet someone?” What?

“Uh,” this was odd. “I usually just say hi and ask them about their day. Why—” 

“Thanks,” she disappeared. You blinked. Valdemar looked at you and just shrugged. 

“I have to ask myself that every morning whenever I’m expecting a visitor. It’s not a weird question.” 

“Well that’s because you try to decide on the creepiest and most obscene way to greet someone, Val,” they opened their mouth and closed it again. Maybe this was best unaddressed. They gave your hand a light squeeze and you knew it was time to disappear. You focused your mind on that little spot in the front of the dead forest that you had never entered and disappeared. 

  
  


“Hi,” Lune was standing over a woman. Her body was noticeably weak, and her clothes were shredded like the piece of driftwood she had been hanging onto. She opened her eyes weakly and made an odd whimpering sound at the sight of her. “How was your day?” There was a dead silence. 

Lune had been walking around the top of her innermost island when she heard some weak moaning. It was probably another ‘hero’ sent here to vanquish something in the water. But it wasn’t. The only reason she chose to check out the source of energy was pure curiosity, but when she saw her, an odd feeling overcame her. She had to ask how to greet her. 

She started laughing. “Oh, you’re kidding,” she sounded out of breath. Lune started laughing as well, albeit a bit uncomfortably. Had she said something wrong? She still had a fan over her face, careful with her positioning. That woman had been inches away from death a few moments ago. “It was fine,” she smiled. 

  
  


“And here we are,” you finally gasped as you landed on dark grass. The area seemed completely monochrome. You looked over the medium-height trees and their dark, stoic figures. They only seemed short because of the width of their trunks, giving them a thick appearance. Once you two got closer, you could see that the canopy towered above you. Little mushrooms grew from grooves and holes in the trunks. 

“Why didn’t you just teleport to Hunter?” They could feel the energy of the place. It wasn’t one that they  _ disliked _ , it was just one that gave them a bit too much power. They were sure that there had to be some sort of cemetery there. Either that or a lot of lost souls. 

“I never crossed the forest before.” Right, you were only able to teleport to places you had been. You gave it a considerable size-up. They could see your calculations and your thoughts running across your face. You were trying to size up the forest, weren’t you? 

“I think,” you said, staring at the forest before you. “That we should cross it right now. What about you?” 

“Yes, let’s,” they wanted to get this Hunter thing done and over with just so they could spend some normal time with you already: a normal time where one of your lives  _ wouldn’t _ be in danger. They took a step into the woods. You did as well. It somehow got darker around you, and an artificial night was produced as a result. 

“Well… that’s weird,” you mumbled, looking around yourself. You could feel the cold and crisp air surrounding the trees. Every time you got closer to a tree’s trunk, the air seemed to get warmer yet more devoid, almost as if a rotting corpse was inside of each. 

“Can you shrink yourself and hide in my pants?” You nearly jumped at the question. They gave you the cheesiest sharp-toothed smile. 

“What did you say?” They still had that silly, silly smile on their face. You gave them a different look: one that was more disbelief than anything.

“Pardon, didn’t mean to offend you,” they backed up a bit as you walked towards them in the predatory way they did to their patients. “MC?”

“Go on… let me get closer—” they had a hand on your face as they gently pushed your jaw to the side. 

“Foul fiend, leave my trousers be!” You laughed for the first time in a while as you looked back to the forest. They felt a smile spreading across their face, an infectious one that they got from  _ you _ . 

“Fine,” you dropped the subject and walked towards the woods. Slowly, you began walking forwards into the darkness. A few steps in, you noticed they weren’t with you. You looked back for a moment. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be a few steps behind you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and staying with this fic even though that break was LONG


	47. An "I Love You" Given at the Wrong Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally find Hunter in the forest of the dead, but not everything goes as expected, and not everything ends very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
\- major character death  
\- cursing  
\- graphic descriptions of blood and violence  
\- traumatic experiences (murder) 
> 
> Hunter uses he/they pronouns so you might see some switching. 
> 
> Hope y'all's enjoy, please watch out because of the warnings, it really does get violent

_ “Fine,” you dropped the subject and walked towards the woods. Slowly, you began walking forwards into the darkness. A few steps in, you noticed they weren’t with you. You looked back for a moment. _

_ “Don’t worry, I’ll be a few steps behind you.” _

  
  


“A few steps behind me?” You asked lightly. Your head was still turned back to stare at them. Their tall figure in the forest seemed perfectly in place; the lighting, the horns their hat formed, their glowing red eyes—yes, it all seemed perfect. “You’re usually right next to me,” a smile grew across your face. “Are you _ scared_, Valdy?” 

“No, don’t be preposterous,” they had a chaste tone and posture that gave you the impression of an upset librarian. “I simply would prefer to be behind you so that I could fend off anything if it came your way.” This was strange. You just had to ask. 

“Are you acting like a creep because there’s a bunch of dead bodies?” Your voice was obstructively loud, and if anybody else had heard you, they would have assumed that Valdemar was indeed a creep that was just acting that way on a whim. It was like when someone called another out in the middle of a barely populated supermarket. 

They didn’t answer. 

“Come on, just get next to me,” they would have responded with ‘oh, you’re such a clingy specimen’, but seeing that odd look on your face deterred them from doing so. “Well?” You were waiting. Never before would you have believed yourself capable of making such a large deal over where they walked. 

“Alright, human,” and there they were—back with the old and odd nicknames. You still had that sword out, that blade that was as deadly as holy water was to a Catholic demon. They gave it a look of distaste. You didn’t notice. 

You two continued walking, occasionally glancing at each other whenever the trees pressed against you two in an odd way. It was like they were forcing you together at times: the trunks would become unbelievably thick and you two would have to push against each other just to get through a wall of wood. They were smiling a bit whenever you touched them. It was a nice comfort that they had missed. 

“Honestly,” you mumbled. “I don’t know how large this forest is. We might be stuck here going in the same direction for days.” You really hoped that you wouldn’t, though. It would’ve just been a shame. The area seemed to get darker.

“Did you hear that?” Valdemar looked to their side. They had impeccable hearing. Even the tiniest of movements would have set their alarms off. They continued looking in the direction of the sound, an unknown enemy covering his mouth forcibly. God, he had nearly screwed himself over there. 

“No, but I do believe you’re right that something is there,” you two were looking at the same grove of dark and twisted trees. There seemed to be a shadow that was covering it. A glamour. Your eyes widened in realization. “Reveal yourself!” You held a hand up and that black shadow disappeared, revealing only more trees and a couple of berry bushes.

You two stared at the bushes for a few moments, waiting for something to come out of it. Perhaps it was a squirrel that had set them off. Knowing them, though, you knew it probably wasn’t. There weren’t supposed to be any normal animals in the area anyway. You held up your sword, tightening your grip around its hilt. 

“No,” Valdemar held their arm up in front of it. You gave them a certain look: what if an accident had happened? “It’ll be fine,” they had such a casual tone about it. The situation reeked of someone stalking the two of you, but they were acting like they didn’t have a care in the world. “Let’s just go,” they knew someone was there, but it would be no use in having them reveal themselves now. You two just needed to pretend to leave. 

Even though they had said to go, and had walked a bit, they were still staring at that darkened area in the trees. A group of tentacles slid their way out of a tree trunk, slowly approaching you with cautious dedication. You didn’t notice. You were too focused on that grove to feel their aura, and when you did, it was too late to cry out. You were pulled into the bushes with a loud rustle.

“MC?” Valdemar turned around to see that you were gone. You tried to moan but felt a cold hand over your mouth. It was a familiar touch—you swung your sword backward as you tried to get at whatever was holding you captive. 

“MC!” They shouted, looking around themselves. No, there was no way you could have teleported yourself out of this one. You hadn’t been there before! So, of course, you couldn’t just go to the end of the forest. 

“MC, if this is some sort of joke,” they knew it wasn’t. They made a slightly frustrated noise as they looked around the trees. A hand reached out to grab at them. They looked down: it was a person—no, it was _you_. 

Your eyes were wide as you pulled on their hand to get yourself up. They could hear your panting. You looked like you were about to cry as you shoved a sword into the ground. They gave you a look of disbelief: where had you just gone right now? 

“MC, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” they had a lighter look. There was a laugh of relief. You looked up at them, still panting. 

“Sorry,” you could barely make out the words. “A monster caught me,” you continued trying to explain yourself, your chest heaving. “Let’s just stick together now, alright?” Oh, how ironic. What you, the _ real _you, would have wanted to shout from behind the bushes and trees was that _that_person wasn’t you. It was just a shame that you didn’t see it. 

  
  
  


You must’ve been hallucinating because when you swung your sword behind yourself, it dissipated. You looked at yourself and the forest around you. Where had you gone? A million questions buzzed inside your mind like a hornet’s nest, but even your own mind felt foreign. 

That’s when you realized it: those scarred fingers gave it away. The thickness and the strength that came with them seemed familiar, too familiar. You stared in abject horror, your warm breath flowing down your shirt. You kept staring, hands shaking, as you slowly looked down to the rest of yourself. 

You hadn’t been religious before, and you knew deep down you weren’t, but at that moment you felt like any ‘god’ that existed owed you one. That shirt wasn’t yours. That body wasn’t yours. Those legs weren’t yours, and that bow _certainly _wasn’t yours! You held out a hand: the ring was gone. 

“Fuck!” You shouted at the top of your lungs. It echoed throughout the forest, a roaring voice that you knew to be his. “Oh, Hunter, what a lovely plot you’ve laid out for me,” you started laughing, a low chuckle forming in the back of your throat out of spite. You had no idea how to use this demonic form. 

You stuck out your hand, waiting for a mirror to appear. Nothing happened. You stuck out your hand again. All your shadow puppets were gone. So you truly were in this body. Your laughter continued as the realization sank in: you were in the same forest as Valdemar, and they were looking for _you_. If you were in this body, then Hunter must’ve been in yours… shit. 

You began running. Oh, gods, this was bad. You kept running. This was horrible! How were you supposed to get away with this? How were you supposed to get back in your own body? You felt a bag at your side: you still had those rocks, the blood, and the trinkets: just not what truly mattered—that ring and that sword. No, now _he _had the sword, and he was coming for you. This was disastrous. You heard a snap. 

Gods, no, not yet. You sprinted faster, feeling your legs threaten to betray you on every nook and cranny in that forest. There wasn’t any other snap. Oh, if that witch could just see you now, running away from yet another demon—no, two. There were two demons hot on your tail. No, there was still doubt on your mind. You couldn’t have possibly run into Valdemar that quickly, or else you’d be dead already. It had to be something else. Perhaps just your imagination, or your wishful, wishful thinking. 

Running away—you were running away. Now, you didn’t know from what, or from whom, but you were running nevertheless. It was somehow exhilarating, the feeling of your heart pumping rapidly in your chest. The night creaked uneasily around you as you jumped over another tree root that came out of nowhere, for the third time in your sprint. Third? Had you been counting? 

There it was—another crunch. There were footsteps. Oh no, there was no way to prevent this. You were going to have to fight so soon—you couldn’t even summon your own house to protect yourself. 

Just focus on running. That was all you had to do. Focus on running in this stupid form with its strong, less graceful legs. The running was getting louder. Valdemar: why did they have to seem so cruel? You _ knew _they could be faster. They had that ring around their finger: they could teleport and just end your running now. It must’ve been the chase. 

No, it couldn’t have been the chase. You didn’t need to look back to know it, but Hunter, in your body, was running with them. They were being slow because they wanted to stay by you. They were respecting your wishes to end you. Somehow, the thought of that gave you a feeling of peace that nothing else could hold a candle to. 

A cold hand and overwhelming force tackled you to the side, causing a nasty crunching sound to come from the branches you landed on. There was a crack from your ribcage. You looked up, there were two glowing red eyes staring straight at you. It was hard to see past them, but in the corner of your vision, you had a view of their hand above their head, coming straight down to your chest.

All of your trinkets had come undone and were scattered across the forest floor. Their hand plunged into your chest, breaking all the ribs in its way. You cried out, trying to get their name off of your lips. An explanation should’ve come by now. You could see yourself in the background smiling, smirking with your sword. You still stared up at them, choking as you tried to get your words out. 

Their hand in your chest was burning. You could feel their thighs on either side of you, straddling you down like a dead deer carcass. They didn’t quite rip the heart out of you yet. They just stared, enjoying the feeling of taking “Hunter’s” life. Oh, finally, after all that wait, they were able to. 

You had so many conflicting thoughts. Every time you tried to reach your hands up to them, their eyes glowed just a bit more, warning you not to move. That stare rendered you completely helpless. You felt your body convulse as your head got lighter yet heavier. A headache was forming as the blood began to pool around your form. 

“As a fellow demon, I’m responsible for delivering your last words. But mind you, I can break that silly code if you decide to waste your breath,” their voice was so different. _ They _were different. You were still staring up in horror. This wasn’t supposed to be how it ended. “Now, what are they?” 

There were so many conflicting thoughts. You wanted to shout at them to stop, please, just _please _stop, this wasn’t fair! Those words couldn’t seem to leave your tongue. Your own body was permitting you from letting them know that it was actually _you_. It must’ve been a condition. Your lips trembled as they grew impatient. 

“Can you just finish them already, please?” You heard your own voice echo throughout the forest. That false vulnerability disgusted you right down to your now demonic core. They gave you a caringly sweet look as your blood pooled around you, creating a large circle. 

“Hadn’t you wanted to finish them off yourself?” They gave you a suspicious look. You shrugged as if you had forgotten, and their suspicions raised instantly. That blood forming around your body due to Valdemar’s hand was now reaching the stone. 

“I…” you struggled to get the words out. The pain was still causing you to writhe around, but the movement was being forced to a stop by them. They wanted a clear shot for their partner. “I…” they looked at you with a nonchalant and cold expression, one of pure hatred and disgust. You felt like such a fool for saying it. “I really do love you.” The blood had finally reached that crystal. 

Their eyes widened. The crystal let out a burst of light bright enough to illuminate the entire forest as its white beam pointed towards your body, the one Hunter was inhabiting. They looked down at the stone. No… no, no, _ no_, that wasn’t right, that would have meant that Hunter was— 

The sword came down with a sickening crunch in your throat. You could feel its cold metal blade in your windpipe as your body started to burn itself. Supposedly, your soul was going to be destroyed. Oh, what an ironic twist of fate. Valdemar looked up at who they thought was you and saw that the bodies had changed back at the worst moment possible. 

“No,” they whispered, looking at your marred body. Oh, the tragedy! “No!” They shouted, staring at your oddly peaceful face. They looked at their own hand in your chest and removed it immediately, holding it back in abject horror. “No, no, _ no_, this cannot be! No!” 

They reached for your neck and tried to feel a pulse; maybe they could save you! Save you, yes, out here in this abandoned forest and away from their surgical table, with only your abilities… gods, no… 

“MC!” They could feel the old and unfamiliar feeling of tears welling up in their eyes. “MC, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, forgive me, MC, can you hear me—” laughter came from beside them and they felt themselves growl. “You!” They turned to Hunter with that tell-tale smirk on his face. 

Valdemar didn’t even give them the chance to speak a word. They rushed to their throat, both of them in their odd, omnipresent demonic forms, fighting one another. They were going to win; that much was clear. Hunter somehow reverted to his human form and looked at Valdemar with a smirk. 

“You’ll have to let me go to save them,” his words were crystal clear. Valdemar gave them the worst look of anger that they could control. They growled and sliced off his legs, discarding him by a tree as they went back to staring at you. Hunter’s howling was irrelevant to them, just as his disappearance was. He was going to have to heal himself and evaporate from reality if he wanted to survive those cuts. 

“MC…” they pulled your head up, that gash on your throat only splitting itself along your sword. Foolish. They placed your head down again, slowly, and started feeling themselves cry. They were _crying_. You… they… what were they supposed to do? They needed to call for help. Their medicine couldn’t save you, but… no, what would? 

“I’m such a horrible doctor,” they hadn’t cried in _ages_. “I can’t even fix you,” their voice was breaking. It was all so useless: you couldn’t hear them or their endless apologies. Their hands felt your warm blood. “It was never meant to be this way…” they were reminded of why they didn’t ever want to get attached. This. This was the _exact _reason. 

Their eyes got caught on a circular mirror. That mirror… right! You had called Leilani on it… right. Their hands shook as they picked it up shakily, fingers trembling. They looked down at you again. No… they couldn’t fix you. They had to let go of their pride and admit it. There was nobody that could have fixed you. They couldn’t even teleport to Lune because they didn’t know _where_. 

They flipped open the mirror and tried to decipher the contents. Perhaps the moon symbol was Lune… that would’ve made sense. They pressed on it lightly, staining the mirror with a bloody fingerprint. There was a light dial sound as the mirror shone a light lilac, giving your face a soft afterglow. Finally, someone picked up. 

“L-Lune,” they saw it was her. Their voice was trembling. “I need help, I…” they didn’t know how else to put it. She gave them a look filled with pity and said she was coming. Then she hung up. They dropped the mirror and lied next to you, feeling the blood start to pool into their clothes and spread up their body. 

“I’m sorry,” they curled themselves slightly into a fetal position while they stared at you. Removing the sword would have only meant more blood loss. They were still crying. Their tears were obstructing their vision. “I love you too…” they didn’t know what else to say. “I’m so sorry,” they saw the ring trying to work its magic throughout your form, but the damage had already been done. You weren’t wearing it at the time they mauled your body.

“I’m so sorry,” they hoped that Lune’s lake worked. They hoped that you would wake up and forget what they had done. They were supposed to be death, yet they couldn’t bring you back. How stupidly ironic for a doctor. They went back and forth between “I’m sorry” and “I love you”, stuck staring at your corpse and waiting for Lune’s arrival. Please, they just wanted you to be alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day, and I hope you enjoyed the story thus far!!


	48. They're So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdemar makes the worst mistake since... well, the most recent one. And when Lune comes to alleviate their pain from said mistake, they learn that she's "the most ruthless human being they've ever met".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
\- angst  
\- depictions of PTSD  
\- MC having flashbacks  
\- some description of blood  
\- death threats

_ “I’m so sorry,” they hoped that Lune’s lake worked. They hoped that you would wake up and forget what they had done. They were supposed to be death, yet they couldn’t bring you back. How stupidly ironic for a doctor. They went back and forth between “I’m sorry” and “I love you”, stuck staring at your corpse and waiting for Lune’s arrival. Please, they just wanted you to be alive again.  _

  
  
  


“MC…” they were still a crying mess. The darkness surrounded them, except this time, it wasn’t nearly as comforting. They had used it as a shroud to hide their intentions and their presence, and now, they were nearly drowning in its emptiness. There were no birds or thunderstorms to accompany their weeping, only the silence of the forest and their own raspy breaths. 

That was until they started thinking. Tears stained their eyes as they carefully removed the ring from their finger, staring at you as their hands shook. Making another deal was out of the question; they believed they were maxed out on those deals. But… no, there was always a price, and you wouldn’t be  _ you  _ if the Devil interfered. 

“What if…” they put the ring on your finger, slowly sliding it up. There was a puppy-like whimper that escaped them when they felt how startlingly cold your hand was. You weren’t supposed to be the cold one. “What if this helps, dear?” They sucked in a breath. The rings linked with each other, creating a small clink sound. 

You didn’t say anything. 

“I’m sorry… it must be wishful thinking,” they hiccuped and stared at you, lying on their side again as they stared at the rings. “Well… they do look nice on you, don’t they?” They paused, still trying to calm themselves. “Yes, they look… fine…” that sword. It would have burned them if they touched it. Another bright idea lit itself in their mind. 

“What if…” they started again. They slowly stood and stared at the sword. Their hands extended to touch it. Even just a touch was already putting them in pain. It somehow knew that they weren’t supposed to be handling it. They placed a hand around its hilt. 

“ _ Ah! _ ” They nearly jumped back and released the sword. Never before had they known such pain. It burned a hole through their glove and left the rest of it with a scorch mark. Truly, they would’ve thought an angel had inflicted that wound on them. They approached the sword again. 

“Please, just let me get you out,” they could feel their hand shaking as they reached out again. “Let me fix them,” they touched it again, screaming when the handle made contact with their skin. They only managed to pull it up by a centimeter before they fell back crying. 

“Oh, curse you and your holy righteousness!” They looked at their hand, now seething with harsh burns. It looked like someone had tried to roast their hand like a meal, and they could see the skin drying and scarring already. “Curse you!” They shouted at the sword. It remained in you. “Curse you and your stupid properties! I despise you, you loathsome thing! You’re so… aargh!” They were still crying as they rolled to their other side, facing away from the sword. It felt like their eyes might as well had popped right out of their sockets. 

“I hate you so much,” they muttered, holding their hand as it slowly healed. You would have sighed if you were there. No, you would have healed them if you were there. You would have given them something to bite on as you fixed their precious hand. “I miss you…” they must’ve been hallucinating. You sucked in a breath. They spun around. 

“MC!” They crawled over you, their face unreasonably close to yours. “MC! Can you hear me? MC?” You slowly opened your eyes as the blood pooled backward into your body. “MC!” They could still feel their cold tears on their face, watching them as they fell down to yours. “Oh goodness, you’re alri—” 

You started screaming. They stopped just before they were going to embrace you, crawling back a bit as you stared at them wide-eyed. You reached out a hand and pointed to them. 

“G-Get away from me, you  _ monster! _ ” They could only stare. “Where am I?  _ Where am I?  _ You… Get away! I know what you did to me!” They blinked. “Help!” You shrieked until your voice was hoarse. “Help! Somebody help me!  _ Please! _ Help! He—” you tried to push yourself up from the cold ground and pierced your heart again, collapsing on the floor in death. 

They stared at you. You… must’ve not remembered. That was the only reason that you asked where you were. That  _ must’ve _ been the only reason! That had to be it, yes… but… no, why could you remember them, but not where you were? They kept staring. Was it memory loss? It had to be. It must’ve been the trauma—

You sucked in a breath again as the sword shifted. It shifted back to the position that they had pulled it to… no… 

You looked around yourself, your eyes wide. The forest. Why were you in a forest? Why was it so dark? You looked down and saw a sword in your chest, and you immediately went into shock. Your breathing quickened as you stared and realized there was a pool of warm blood surrounding you— _ your _ blood. 

“MC,” they rushed to you again, standing this time. “MC, listen, don’t panic—” they were going to try to make this better. They owed it to you to make it better. They kneeled down next to you as your eyes widened again. “I promise it’s okay, just let me fix it, an—” 

You tried to throw a punch at them. 

“ _ MC!”  _ They backed away before getting hit, giving you a hurt expression. You didn’t know why they looked so god damned  _ hurt _ . Their teeth were right there; they weren’t even trying to hide the fact that they were a demon! 

“You,” you gave them a ghostly look. “I’ll kill you!” You raised a hand, lighting a flame in your fingers. “I’ll kill you for what you’ve done to me, you filthy demon!” They stood there with a look of pity. “What are you looking at me like that for?  _ What?  _ Do you feel bad for your prey or something?” Your voice was hoarse from their earlier cut, and you hadn’t even realized that you were bleeding from there too. 

“MC…” 

“How do you know my name?” You didn’t have time to think. Kill now, ask questions later, maybe from their relatives. “Get out of my sight!” You roared as a circle of fire enclosed you. They swore, your eyes were haunting. They had to jump back before that pyre got to them. “Ge—” you collapsed onto your sword again, extinguishing your fire. They stood there. 

“Perhaps,” they felt another tear roll down their cheek as their headache intensified. “I was wrong to move the sword.” They wanted to fix it. They slowly walked forwards and reached out, only for the sword to shift itself again and revive you for the third time. Your eyes popped open. 

“T-This isn’t what you think it is—” they realized their eyes were widening with fear as you stared up at them with a blank expression. 

“Whatever do you mean?” They heard your voice come out as serene. It was too peaceful for some reason. You weren’t  _ supposed _ to sound this peaceful. You weren’t dying yet! That was… that was just unfair. “Who are you?” 

“You truly don’t remember?” You gave them a blank stare as you sucked in a slow breath. It felt like your chest was on fire. How unreasonable. You looked down, then looked back at them. Slowly, the memory of the forest came back to you. 

“Go away,” you muttered, looking the other way. “If you leave now, I won’t consider harming you.” That was until the flashback came. You sucked in your breath and your head turned to them again, still standing over you. 

“You!” You glared at them, the memory of them ripping your flesh apart now fresh in your mind. “ _ You! _ Eris! Eris, come here, help!  _ Help!  _ Somebody! Demon! There’s a demon, Eris,  _ please _ !” That was the pirate witch’s nickname. 

“Oh, gods, please no,” they murmured, backing away again with the look of a kicked dog. “Not again!” They sobbed. Why were you so lost? Couldn’t you remember anything? “Why do you hurt me like this? Why?” Their lungs hurt as they shouted at you. “Why must you humans always be so  _ cruel?! _ ” Their voice nearly broke as you flinched, effectively killing yourself again. They fell to their knees. 

“This… this isn’t fair, MC…” they kept staring at your dead and peaceful face. “I’m sorry I shouted,” it was a mumbled statement only after a few moments of silence. “I’m sorry… I lost myself,” they wiped their eyes with their left hand’s fingers. Their right hand was still scorched. “I’m sorry…” 

You groaned. They sucked in a breath. Oh, when would Lune come already to alleviate them from this pain? You looked up at them with not a hint of recognition in your gaze. They gave you a look full of pity. 

“Help me,” you murmured. Your throat was unreasonably weak, and you had no idea why. You had forgotten the screaming that overtook you just a few seconds ago. “Why is it so cold?” You could feel a cold metal inside of your chest, but you didn’t want to look down. It was going to scare the living daylights out of you. 

“MC?” They had a glint of hope again. “MC! It’s me, do you remember me?” You gave them a blank stare and furrowed your eyebrows. 

“No… why are you crying?” You gave them a look of concern. There was an uneasiness in your chest that you couldn’t distinguish. Why did it feel so tight? “Well, you’re alright now, aren’t you?” You gave them another uncertain look. “Do you want to talk about it?” They couldn’t help but stare down at you in resentment. 

“What is this…” they were still crying. It had been only a few minutes, no more than half an hour, and you kept reviving yourself like this… just to die again within a few moments. “You truly don’t remember me…” they couldn’t believe this. They wouldn’t accept it. 

“I’m really sorry… I must’ve forgotten something when…” when… what? What had happened? You gave them another unclear look. They looked so broken… who did that? You reached your hand up. “Hey… don’t cry, it’s alright,” you had no idea what you were saying. “I’m sorry… but it’s alright now, isn’t it?” They felt daggers stab into their heart. 

“You’re so… you were just…” they couldn’t say anything about it. This, they wanted this to last, please, just last. They wanted you to be like this—soft, safe, somehow nurturing them even though you were the one with a sword through your heart… but it was wrong. You were just cruel a few minutes ago. This bipolar arc wasn’t right, and it wasn’t anything they could endure. 

“I’m sorry for what I did, even though I don’t remember it.” Your speech was slowly getting slurred. “I really am sorry. I’ve hurt you, I just can’t remember how. It’s alright if you won’t forgive me,” they swore… this was why they never wanted to fall in love. It was stupid how much they cared. “What’s your name?” Your hand was caressing their cheek. They sucked in a breath. 

“I can’t do this, I’m sorry,” they stood up and gave you another look. You whimpered something and tried to push yourself up, but that sword only stabbed through you again. You went limp. “Gods,” they covered their mouth as their voice broke. “Why?” 

They walked into a small grove to watch you from the dark. You kept reawakening only to die again. Sometimes, you’d spit out curses at the world in half-sailor speak. Other times, you’d try to coax whatever was hiding in the forest to come out. The most painful occurrences were when you begged to just die, and when you screamed out of fear like you were being attacked again. You never really got to look at them. 

Eventually, they gave up on trying to watch you from a distance. They resorted to lying down right next to you, facing you to make sure nothing dangerous happened. You would wake up, stare at them, do something heartbreaking, and fall back into that so-called eternal slumber. They were always there watching the cycle repeat. 

Once, they tried to use a wooden branch to sink the sword into you for good as to end your suffering. It didn’t work, and the branch exploded. They lied down again. Now, you had a steady hand on your arm, waiting as you woke up, and waiting for you to fall back asleep. 

“You know,” you were dead this time. “I hadn’t expected this to happen,” they knew that it sounded like they were making an excuse for themselves. They looked at the rings. Linked. They slowly removed it, hoping that you would be able to rest then. It wrapped around their finger and you went limp yet again. There was a feeling of relief.

It was all spoiled when you woke up again, screaming at them to go away. You two weren’t allowed together, apparently, and Eris would’ve killed them for being there. You couldn’t even remember ending her yourself, could you? They only gave you a slightly tired smile, feeling their lips become chapped from the dried tears. 

“It’s alright,” they murmured, still lying down. You would die again in a panic every time, paining them unreasonably. “It’s okay,” they murmured, still holding onto your arm. “You’ll… be back i-in just a… bit… yes…” they were saying that to themselves more than they were saying it to you. And there came more tears. 

“I’m so sorry,” their voice was hushed. “I caused this… I’m sorry. I couldn’t have imagined. I don’t know what’s going to happen when you,” they swallowed. “When you wake up.” There was no way to. Whether or not your memories were restored was up to some power beyond them. Footsteps were approaching. So what if someone tried to kill them? It wasn’t like they could figure out how, anyways. As long as your body was unharmed, they were fine with getting a little bruised—if those humans could even manage that. 

“Valdemar.” There was that familiar voice. They sat up and turned around, craning their neck up to look at who they hoped it was. She could see their tears. 

“Lune, thank goodness,” you woke up again, screaming behind them. “Please fix this…” they were in a position low enough to beg. “Please, I-I don’t know what to do—” 

“It’s alright,” she walked over to MC in a mechanic way. There weren’t any spirits following her this time. No one to judge them. “There’s no need to beg. I know you’d never forgive me for letting you, anyway,” she took the sword into her hand. 

“How does it not harm you?” They had to ask as they shuffled to support their side with an arm. 

“I am not a demon, and I am their sister,” she gripped the sword’s hilt with both her hands, her fan floating on its own. It was still hard to see her through their clouded vision. 

“I’m so sorry for doing this, I really am, and I hope you don’t hate me for it—” they were cut off. 

“I said I would understand when it happened.” There was a shock. 

“So you knew it would… happen?” 

“Yes, but not in the way you are thinking,” she murmured, slowly pushing the sword into your body. “I do not see the future in crystal clear visions all the time. There are sometimes only voices or shards from the future in the form of little trinkets. I knew something would happen between the two of you because of some screaming, but I couldn’t tell what nor when. So no, I could not have prevented it.” She paused. “I could have if I had chosen to follow you, but that would go against fate.” 

“So you let me hurt your sibling for the sake of  _ fate? _ ” A certain rage filled their body. “Because of something as obscure as that?” 

“This needed to happen. I see why you are so upset about it,” she gave them a slight look of pity. “But it is what needed to happen, regardless of my feelings.” She was hinting at some sort of greater good, just like that rather irritating oracle at Valer. They gave her a look. 

“Oh, don’t look so betrayed. I just saved you from another hour of suffering, did I not?” She waved her hand and your body started floating. “When MC awakens, they may or may not remember you. If they do, they’ll go into hiding, and if they do not, then you have my condolences.” It looked like your body was being wrapped by lilac ghosts, all swirling around you and concealing your form. 

“Will I get to see them? They were still on their side, propped up by an arm, looking up at your sister. “Please?” Lune was silent. They felt their heart sink. 

“A little separation is bound to occur in any relationship,” she sighed. They felt as if she were tossing them a bone. “Do not fret. You may stay at my island whilst I get them back to good health. However, only on the outer ring. I do not want any interference with their recovery.” They felt heartbroken. 

“And if I say no?” They didn’t know why they had asked that: perhaps it was impulse, or a need to be rebellious against such a tyrannical human. 

“Then you may stay wherever you like. You are welcome at any time to the outer ring since I know you will change your mind.” She opened her hand and a golden chain appeared to dangle from her fingers. 

“Take this. Put it around your neck when you want to come to the outer ring. Just know that it will limit your movements to the outer ring, and if you try to get in, it will decapitate you. The moment you take it off, you will be transported to wherever you were beforehand.” 

“You…” they didn’t know what to say. “You are by  _ far  _ the most ruthless human being I have ever met.” There was a dangerous laugh to her tone that caused her to turn towards them completely. They stood up. “But I am grateful for you, and I’m indebted as well.” They sniffed, still giving her an uneasy look of barely concealed malice. 

“Here.” The necklace floated over to their hands and dropped inside of their palm. It instantly healed their hand. The ring hadn’t been working properly because you were dead. Now it was a useless piece of sentimental jewelry. They gasped when their burns were fixed. “I shall leave now. Do not follow me unless you wish to stay on the outer ring. Farewell.” She held out her fan and cut into the space before her, walking into a slit that was probably her island. 

Once she disappeared, they threw the necklace down and started screaming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways I'm working on the next chapter now, hope y'all had a worthwhile time reading that (cuz I can't say happy-)


End file.
